We Want Them to Know about Us
by Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra
Summary: Dada Naruto terasa sesak dengan kebahagiaan, terlalu banyak kejutan yang mewarnai ulang tahunnya. Terutama kejutan dari Sasuke saat ia mempertemukan kembali Naruto dengan kedua orang tua nya supaya mereka dapat berdiri di altar dengan sebuah restu. Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC, typo(s). Don't like? keep reading, I'll hear what you gotta say. Like? Hope you enjoy this fic :)
1. Chapter 1: Job

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC, maybe typo (s). Don't like? Keep reading, I'll hear what you gotta say. Like? Hope you enjoy this fic

Pairing: Sasuke X Naruto

Genre: Romance, Drama

Summary: Setelah setahun pacaran dan lulus dari SMU, Sasuke dan Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah mereka demi hidup bersama. Bagaimana perjalanan awal hidup baru mereka?

.

.

.

Chapter 1: Job

(The Beginning of the Second part of the Trilogy)

.

.

.

"Hey Sasuke, bagaimana kalau coba yang ini," ucap seorang cowok pirang ber iris _sapphire_ dengan tiga garis tipis di kedua pipinya.

"Bukannya itu sejenis dengan yang barusan kita check Naruto?" jawab cowok bersurai _navy_ dengan _onyx_ sepekat malam yang dipanggil Sasuke itu. "Paling dua kamar dan satu dapur satu kamar mandi, lalu kau akan mulai _complain_ lagi soal harga nya."

"Aaaahh kenapa harga sewa _apartment_ di sini mahal-mahal banget sih," si surai pirang bernama Naruto itu mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Padahal fasilitasnya cuma begitu tapi harga nya segini. _Budget_ kita kan mepet, mana kita belum nemu kerja sambilan. Selain itu sekalipun dapat kerja sambilan, kita hanya lulusan SMU, apa bisa nemu kerja sambilan dengan gaji yang bisa menutup uang sewa dan uang makan per bulan. Terus—…hmph…" ia tutup mulut saat Sasuke membungkam mulutnya dengan mulut juga. Sontak Naruto langsung mundur dan menutup bibir dengan tangan, wajahnya memerah total. "A-a-a-apa-apaan sih kau Teme, ini di tempat umum tau!" ucap Naruto kelabakan.

"Pertama, kita sudah pacaran hampir setahun. Apa reaksimu akan tetap seperti itu setiap kali kucium? Kedua, _hell Dobe_. Sudah kubilang _budget_ ku masih cukup kalau harga sewa segitu untuk beberapa bulan, kenapa kita tidak pilih salah satu saja lalu serius mencari kerja untuk melanjutkan bayar sewa? Di sini super panas. Aku sudah ingin masuk ke suatu tempat dan istirahat," Sasuke menepuk koper yang didudukinya.

" _Haik haik_ , komentar mantan _bocchan_ memang begitu. Aku tahu kau bawa uang banyak saat pergi dari rumah bersamaku, tapi kalau ada yang lebih murah kenapa tidak kita cari dulu. La—…"

"Baiklah, apapun itu aku lapar. Ayo cari makan dulu," Sasuke menarik koper nya dan menggandeng tangan Naruto pergi. Lagi-lagi Naruto tersipu, tapi ia hanya memalingkan wajah tanpa melepas gandengan tangan Sasuke.

Begitulah, mereka baru saja lulus SMU dan memutuskan pergi dari rumah. Alasannya, tentu saja karena hubungan mereka. Mereka bertemu saat tahun kedua mereka di SMU, tepatnya di tempat les. Sejak itu hubungan mereka semakin dekat dan lama kelamaan perasaan lain tumbuh di atas kata persahabatan mereka. Mereka menjalin hubungan sampai kelas tiga, Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk membongkar hubungan mereka pada teman-teman sekolah serta para _sensei_ , meski banyak halangan, hubungan mereka pada akhirnya diterima. Tapi hal sedikit rumit saat Sasuke memberanikan diri melamar Naruto langsung kepada orang tua Naruto, mereka jelas tidak setuju dan menyuruh keduanya berpisah, tapi keduanya justru memilih pilihan lain yaitu pergi dari rumah. Naruto sangat menyayangi kedua orang tuanya, dengan alasan itulah ia justru harus pergi. Ia tidak ingin terus menyakiti perasaan orang tua nya, juga tidak ingin mencoreng nama baik keluarga nya, tapi dia juga tahu dia tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa Sasuke. Kalau Sasuke beda cerita lagi, dia tidak perlu membongkar hubungan mereka pada kedua orang tuanya. Orang tua nya selalu di luar negeri dan hampir tidak pernah peduli padanya meski saat pulang sekalipun, orang yang dekat dengan Sasuke justru para bawahannya. Karena hal itulah, Sasuke dengan mudah mengatakan pada para bawahannya ia akan kuliah di luar negeri menyusul orang tua nya, sementara pada orang tua nya, Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun. Toh mereka juga tidak pernah peduli pada dirinya.

Saat ini mereka sudah pindah kota dan kini tengah mencari apartement sementara, kedepannya mereka berpikir untuk bekerja dan mengumpulkan uang untuk membangun usaha dan rumah mereka sendiri. _Well_ , langkah pertama yang jelas harus mencari tempat untuk ditinggali. Atau mungkin makan.

"Ah, aku lihat restaurant bagus di sa—…"

"Sa-su-ke. Hemat oi hemat," potong Naruto. "Jangan cari restaurant, cari makan pinggir jalan saja."

" _What_? _Seriously_? Aku tidak—…oi ooii…" tapi Sasuke tidak bisa berkutik saat Naruto menyeretnya ke sebuah kedai ramen.

"Selamat, kalian pengunjung ke seratus hari ini. Beli satu gratis satu," sambut si pemilik kedai. Naruto langsung nyengir ga-je sambil mengacungkan jempolnya pada Sasuke, sementara Sasuke hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. Naruto makan dengan lahap, sementara Sasuke makan dengan tidak begitu bersemangat, ia tidak terlalu suka makanan yang mengandung banyak minyak.

"Kalian dari mana atau mau ke mana?" tanya si pemilik kedai sambil menatap koper mereka.

"Mau cari _apartment_ , paman. Kami baru pindah," ucap Naruto lalu menyeruput kuah terakhir ramen nya.

"Sudah menemukan yang bagus?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Kebanyakan fasilitas minim tapi harga selangit," curhat nya.

"Hahaha memang begitu di sini. Ah, paman juga menyewakan _apartment_ dengan harga murah. Mau coba lihat?"

Mata Naruto langsung bling-bling saat paman itu menyebutkan harga sewa nya yang ternyata memang murah.

"Sasuke, bagaimana?" ucap Naruto. Sasuke menarik leher Naruto supaya wajahnya mendekat, ia berbisik pada pacarnya itu.

" _Dobe_ , coba dipikir deh. Harga segitu pasti ada apa-apanya. Masa semurah itu," omel Sasuke.

"Aaah yang penting murah. Kalau kita sudah punya kerjaan tetap dan punya sedikit simpanan, kita bakal langsung pindah deh. Ini buat sementara saja," balas Naruto.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas lelah, rasanya dia tidak akan menang berdebat dengan Naruto. Ia mencoba menghabiskan ramen nya hingga tiba-tiba ia tersedak saat memikirkan mungkin saja dia tipe suami takut istri. Setelah makan, pemilik kedai yang mengaku bernama Teuchi itu membawa Sasuke dan Naruto ke _apartment_ yang dimaksudnya.

"Ini dia _apartment_ nya," ucap Teuchi sambil menunjuk sebuah bangunan bobrok dua lantai di hadapan mereka. Sasuke langsung _sweatdrop_ , ia melirik Naruto yang juga sama _sweatdrop_ nya. Sepertinya bocah itu juga tidak akan mengira bakal separah ini. Mereka memasuki gerbang besi berkarat yang mengeluarkan bunyi aneh saat dibuka, bahkan cara membukanya harus sedikit diangkat. Bangunan itu terdiri dari dua lantai dengan tiga kamar di tiap lantainya.

"Kalian ingin kamar yang mana? Masih ada satu kamar kosong di lantai satu dan dua kamar kosong di lantai dua."

'Ada manusia selain kami yang mau menyewa tempat ini?' batin Sasuke dan Naruto _shock_.

"Um, bawah saja, biar tidak naik turun bagaimana Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, boleh juga," balas Naruto.

Mereka menghampiri kamar yang dimaksud, pintunya sudah rusak dan bagian bawahnya ditutup dengan koran bekas.

"Err…bagaimana kalau kita periksa kamar atas?" usul Naruto.

Mereka ke kamar atas. Kamar pertama dari tangga gagang pintunya sudah tidak ada dan jendelanya tanpa kaca, hanya tirai lusuh. Kamar kedua sepertinya sudah ditempati karena memang terlihat lebih layak, satu kamar sisanya terlihat baik-baik saja, hanya cat tembok dan kulit pintu mengelupas.

"Mungkin yang ini," ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, ini kuncinya. Kalian bisa bayar uang muka nya," Teuchi langsung menengadahkan tangan.

"Huh? Eh?" bingung Naruto.

"Ayo cepat, aku masih harus ke kedai ramen. Gawat kalau sampai pelanggan menunggu."

"Err…" akhirnya dengan sedikit terpaksa Naruto memberikan uang muka lalu membiarkan Teuchi pergi.

" _Dobe_ , bukankah seharusnya dia membiarkan kita melihat-lihat isinya dulu baru menanyakan kita jadi ambil atau tidak?" ucap Sasuke.

"Ettoo…harusnya begitu. Sudahlah, palingan kita juga jadi ambil. Ini sudah sore Sasuke, memangnya kita mau nginap di jalanan?" Naruto membuka kunci, tapi saat mau membuka pintu ia tidak bisa. "Lho, apa masih terkunci? Salah kunci kah?" bingungnya.

"Masa sih? Tadi kunci nya lancar kan," giliran Sasuke yang mencoba membuka pintunya, tidak terbuka. Ia sedikit mengangkat sambil mendorong, barulah pintu itu terbuka dengan bunyi krieeet menyebalkan. "Fuuh. Buka pintu saja sudah capek," keluh Sasuke.

Mereka memasuki _apartment_ , dalamnya penuh debu. Ada satu ruang keluarga yang menyambung dengan dapur dan meja makan, di sebelah kiri dapur ada kamar mandi, lalu di sebelah kanan ruang keluarga adalah sebuah kamar.

"Oke, ayo periksa dulu," ajak Naruto. Mereka memeriksa ruang tengah, ada TV 14" di _buffet_ kecil dengan hiasan bunga plastik yang sudah tertutup debu, untung TV nya masih bekerja normal. Mereka memeriksa dapur, kompor bekerja normal, ada beberapa peralatan masak sederhana di dindingnya, rak rak kecil di bagian atas kosong, hanya berisi beberapa peralatan makan. Lalu kamar mandi sepertinya juga beres. Tinggal kamar.

Hanya ada satu kamar sempit dengan satu ranjang sempit, satu lemari kayu kecil dengan dua pintu, di pojokan kamar ada sebuah meja lipat. Hanya itu. Keduanya sempat _speechless_ beberapa saat, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Uang muka sudah dibayar, kan sayang.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita mulai bersih-bersih," ucap Naruto dan meletakkan tas tas nya di dekat lemari. "Tadi aku lihat sapu di dapur," ia keluar kamar diikuti Sasuke.

"Aku ke kamar mandi dulu," ucap Sasuke. Ia menekan saklar di dekat pintu kamar mandi, lampunya mati. "Chee, harus segera beli lampu," Sasuke memasuki kamar mandi dan menutup pintu. Tiga detik berikutnya ia kembali membuka pintu. "Ooke, aku tidak bisa melihat apapun kalau pintunya ditutup," ucapnya.

"Kalau begitu buka saja pintu—…" terdiam sesaat, wajah Naruto langsung memerah total. "O-oke, aku akan ke ruang tengah untuk bersih-bersih," lalu baru sadar kalau ruang tengah menyambung dengan dapur yang pastinya kamar mandi tetap terlihat dari sana. "Kamar, maksudku aku akan ke kamar," ralat Naruto dan melangkah menuju kamar, dua detik berikutnya ia kembali karena lupa membawa sapu. Ah ah, terlihat sekali dia salah tingkah, Sasuke hanya bisa menahan tawa melihatnya.

"Atau mungkin jangan beli lampu dulu," gumam Sasuke.

Naruto kembali ke kamar dan mulai bersih bersih, ia membuka lemari, ada sebuah futon di dalamnya. "Bisa kupakai nanti malam," ucapnya. Ia tengah menyapu debu di lemari bagian dalam saat mendengar suara berdebam dari arah ruang tengah.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Naruto bergegas keluar dan mendapati Sasuke dengan punggung menabrak _buffet_ dan tatapan siaga ke arah kamar mandi.

Gulp!

Mau tak mau Naruto meneguk ludah berat juga menatap tempat gelap itu. Kalau Sasuke saja sampai takut, jangan-jangan…

"A-ada apa Sasuke?" Naruto memberanikan diri mengulang pertanyaan.

Sasuke menoleh kaku dengan tatapan horror. "A-ada…ada…"

'…hantu…?' batin Naruto dag dig dug.

"…ke…ke…ke…"

"Huh? Ke?" bingung Naruto karena tebakannya salah.

"Benda hitam mengkilap berkaki enam dan bisa ter—…"

"Keco—…hmph…!" Sasuke langsung membungkam mulut Naruto dengan telapak tangannya.

"Jangan sebut namanya…!" omel Sasuke sementara Naruto langsung tertawa.

"Wkwkwkwkwkwk kau takut kecoa?" ledeknya.

"Berisik! Kubilang jangan sebut namanya! Lagipula aku tidak takut! Hanya geli saja!"

"Hahahaha sama saja kan hahahaha," Naruto masih tertawa.

"Tch! _Urusai D_ o _be_ , kalau kau tidak takut cepat bunuh sana!"

" _Haik_ _haaiik_ ," jawab Naruto setengah meledek lalu melangkah ke kamar mandi membawa sapu. Beberapa detik berikutnya sesuatu terbang keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Sasuke, kecoa nya kesituuu. Cepat tangkap!" teriak Naruto.

"Aaaahhh _Dobe_! Kau pasti sengaja ya!," jerit Sasuke dan langsung masuk kamar.

"Wooii! Berisik!" sebuah teriakan terdengar sambil dinding _apartment_ mereka digedor keras. Pasti tetangga sebelah, berarti dindingnya tipis sekali kalau teriakan tetangga itu bisa sekeras ini, pikir Naruto.

"Hahaw hanya menyuruhnya ke tempat terang supaya aku bisa memukulnya. Di sini gelap sekali," jawab Naruto sedikit memelankan suara, ia mengayunkan sapunya untuk memukul si Mr. K tapi luput, kecoa itu malah hinggap di dinding lalu terbang ke kamar. Naruto berpikir jangan-jangan benar apa yang pernah dibacanya, katanya kecoa punya sensor pendeteksi rasa takut dan justru akan menghampiri sumber rasa takut itu. Naruto bergegas ke kamar, bisa-bisa Sasuke teriak-teriak lagi.

"Hush…! Mati sana!" omel Sasuke yang sudah memegang _insecticide_ entah dapat dari mana. Ia menyemprot kecoa itu tepat sasaran, tapi si kecoa masih saja sehat (?) dan bisa berlari kencang. "Hiiiiihhh…!" kesal Sasuke sekaligus jijik.

"Pfftt…!" Naruto nyaris tertawa lagi kalau tidak ditahan, tapi nanti Sasuke bakal ngamuk jadi dia menahan diri. Dia segera memukul kecoa itu dengan sapu, tidak mati tentunya, hanya membuat kecoa itu terlentang dan tak bisa lari lagi. Kakinya yang banyak menggapai-gapai udara. "Nah nah, sudah aman Sasuke," ucapnya menenangkan.

"Tch!" Sasuke mendecih kesal, ia kembali menyemprot kecoa itu dengan _insecticide_ tapi tak mati juga.

"Haha, kudengar kecoa masih bisa selamat di tempat yang digunakan untuk uji coba nuklir loh," ucap Naruto.

"Tch!" lagi, Sasuke mendecih kesal. Ia keluar kamar, beberapa detik kemudian kembali dengan sebotol pembersih lantai kamar mandi. "Awas saja kalau sampai tidak mati pakai ini," kesalnya lalu menyiramkan cairan itu ke si kecoa. Hanya dalam tiga detik kecoa itu tak bergerak lagi.

Naruto _sweatdrop_. "Jadi pembersih kamar mandi jauh lebih mematikan daripada nuklir," ucapnya sementara Sasuke menyeringai puas.

" _Dobe_ , bersihkan," perintah Sasuke seenaknya sambil menunjuk jasad kecoa malang itu. Naruto sudah mau protes seperti biasa, tapi batal saat mengingat ekspresi ketakutan Sasuke pada hewan itu, jadi ia pun menurut saja. Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan bersih-bersih, Sasuke jadi super parno setelah kejadian tadi. Jadi saat bersih-bersih ia tak henti-henti nya celingukan dan waspada, jangan-jangan ada Mr. K yang lain lagi. Untung saja mereka tidak menjumpai Mr. K Mr. K lainnya. Jarum jam sudah menunjuk angka 08. 00 p. m. saat mereka selesai bersih-bersih.

"Kau atau aku dulu yang mandi?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke kelihatan bergidik. "Baiklah, aku mandi duluan, akan kupastikan tidak ada lagi Mr. K di sana," cengir Naruto lalu mengambil perlengkapan mandinya. Karena gelap sekali kalau pintu ditutup, bisa dipastikan Naruto mandi dengan pintu terbuka. "Sasukeeeee, jangan ngintip loooh," teriaknya dari kamar mandi. Sasuke menyeringai jahil, tapi niat ngintipnya lenyap saat mengingat si Mr. K. Seusai mandi Naruto mau tak mau mengepel lantai dapur yang ikutan banjir karena air kamar mandi, setelahnya ia susah payah meyakinkan pacar ganteng nya itu supaya mau mandi.

"A-aku mandi besok saja, atau nanti malam. Aku akan beli lampu dulu," ucap Sasuke.

"Chee, kau pasti capek jalan seharian. Cepat mandi sana terus istirahat. Lampu nya besok saja," Naruto mendorong punggung Sasuke ke kamar mandi. Beberapa saat Sasuke parno di depan kamar mandi tapi akhirnya melangkah masuk takut-takut. Naruto hanya bisa tertawa pelan, ia kembali ke kamar dan memberesi isi tas nya, memasukkannya ke lemari sebelah kiri. Setelah itu ia membongkar tas Sasuke dan memindahkannya ke lemari sebelah kanan.

"Kalau tidak suka posisinya paling nanti dipindah sendiri," ucap Naruto sambil menatap penataan pakaian Sasuke di lemari. Naruto tertawa saat menemukan dua kaleng lagi _insecticide_ di dalam tas Sasuke. "Haha dia betulan siap sekali," gumamnya. Beberapa barang yang tak muat di lemari tetap Naruto tempatkan di koper, lalu menempatkan kopernya dan koper Sasuke di samping lemari sementara ransel ia gantung di dinding. Meski ceroboh, Naruto lumayan rapi juga. Soalnya _Kaa-san_ nya akan mengamuk kalau kamarnya sampai tidak rapi. Mengingat itu membuat mata Naruto sayu. " _Kaa-san_ …" panggilnya lirih. Ia lalu menggeleng keras sebelum matanya berair, ia lalu menyiapkan futon untuknya, saat itulah Sasuke memasuki kamar.

"Ah, kau bisa pakai ranjangnya. Aku tidur di futon," ucap Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang di ranjang? Aku bisa tidur di futon," jawab Sasuke sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Aaah sama saja kan, yang penting istirahat. Aku lelah sekali," Naruto merebahkan dirinya di futon. Hari memang belum terlalu malam, tapi mereka sudah kecapekan seharian ini, jadi Sasuke pun mematikan lampu dan naik ke ranjang.

" _Oyasumi_ ," ucapnya. Ranjangnya tidak begitu tinggi, hanya perlu menjulurkan tangan ia bisa menyentuh Naruto, jadi ia pun membelai surai pacarnya itu.

" _Oyasumi_ ," balas Naruto tak begitu jelas, sepertinya sudah ngantuk sekali.

Sasuke juga memejamkan mata, tapi tengah malam ia terbangun. Tempat tidurnya lumayan tidak nyaman, kasur dan bantalnya sudah tipis sekali, dan tiap kali ia bergerak ranjangnya akan berderit berisik.

"Tch…!" kesalnya mencoba kembali tidur. Suasana hening malam membuat suara mudah sekali terdengar, Sasuke langsung melotot saat mendengar suara derit ranjang dan suara rintihan wanita serta desahan lelaki dari kamar sebelah. 'Aaahh _shit_!' batin Sasuke. 'Apa temboknya setipis ini, _chikusoo_!' ingin rasanya dia menggedor tembok seperti tetangganya sore tadi, tapi ini tengah malam, dan pasti si pria akan mengamuk kalau 'aktivitas' mereka terganggu. Jadi terpaksa Sasuke diam saja.

Tapi tetap saja…

Dia kan cowok normal—kecuali pada Naruto yang entah bagaimana membuatnya tertarik—tentu saja dia bereaksi mendengar desahan-desahan mereka yang makin lama makin parah.

"Naruto—…" panggilnya lirih sambil meremas sesuatu di bagian selatan tubuhnya. Sebelum-sebelum ini dia sudah biasa menggunakan pacarnya itu sebagai bahan saat dia memuaskan diri, jadi apa bedanya dengan sekarang?

Deg…!

Mata Sasuke kembali melebar saat menyadari sesuatu. Tentu saja berbeda, karena…Naruto ada di sini. Bersamanya. Sasuke terbangun, ia menatap Naruto yang terlelap dengan nafas teratur, sepertinya pulas sekali.

"Naruto…" lirih Sasuke sekali lagi. Ia turun dari ranjang, berdiri menatap Naruto beberapa saat lalu berlutut di samping cowok itu, nafas Sasuke menderu, wajahnya memanas, tak ayal keringat membanjiri tubuhnya. "Naruto…" jemari Sasuke menyentuh pipi Naruto, lalu bibirnya, membelainya sesaat sebelum meraihnya dalam pagutan basah.

"Mmnnhh…" ia melenguh nikmat. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak melakukan ciuman basah dengan Naruto.

"Mnn…" Naruto sepertinya juga merasakan, tapi matanya tetap terpejam.

"Naruto…Naruto…" lirih Sasuke, bibirnya beralih ke leher Naruto, mengigitnya, tanganya merayap di dada Naruto, ia nyaris memilin tonjolan di sana saat mengingat sesuatu.

" _Sasuke, kita sama-sama cowok kan? Memangnya kita bisa melakukan 'itu'?"_

Seketika gerakan Sasuke terhenti. Sejak Naruto menanyakan pertanyaan itu Sasuke berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan melakukan apapun sampai Naruto setidaknya mengerti tentang bagaimana sesama cowok melakukannya. Jadi Sasuke pun segera bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Naruto duduk sambil menguap, masih berjuang membuka mata dan mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang masih tercecer. Ia membuka mata perlahan dan mengerjap, di luar sudah terang, ia menoleh ke samping, ranjang Sasuke sudah kosong. Ia mendengar dentingan pelan dari dapur.

"Sasuke kau sudah bangun? Fuaah," tanyanya sambil menguap, berjalan ke dapur dan mendapati Sasuke tengah menyiapkan dua gelas susu. "Hoho kau bisa menyiapkan sarapan?" goda Naruto.

"Kalau hanya roti selai dan susu pasti bisa lah _Dobe_ , kau pikir aku sebodoh apa," balas Sasuke ketus.

"Hei hei, pagi-pagi sudah sewot," Naruto menatap Sasuke yang kini memiliki mata panda. "Tidak bisa tidur semalam?"

'Kau pikir salah siapa huh?' pikir Sasuke tapi tak diucapkan. "Yeah," hanya itu balasnya.

"Aku mandi dulu deh," ucap Naruto. Ia kembali ke kamar, memberesi futon lalu kembali ke kamar mandi. "Oi oi, aku mau mandi," ucap Naruto saat Sasuke masih di meja makan. Cowok itu malah menyeringai.

"Biar aku lihat Naruto," seringainya puas terutama saat wajah Naruto memerah.

"Pergi sanaaa!" omel Naruto. Mau tak mau Sasuke pergi juga. "Sasuke _no baka_ ," gumam Naruto dengan wajah masih memerah.

Setelah Naruto mandi, Naruto kembali ke kamar. Sudah mengenakan pakaian ganti pastinya. "Hari ini jadwalnya apa?" tanya Naruto sambil merapikan rambutnya di depan cermin, Sasuke duduk di ranjang di belakangnya.

"Kok apa, sudah jelas kan cari kerja," balas Sasuke. "Kita keliling daerah sekitar coba cari lowongan, setelah itu siapkan lamaran kerja."

"Oke, kalau begitu kita sendiri-sendiri saja biar meng- _cover_ area lebih banyak."

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Etto…eh, leherku kenapa?" bingung Naruto saat mendapati noda biru di lehernya.

Gulp!

Sasuke menelan ludah berat. Apa dia harus mengaku semalam dia mencoba coretmemperkosacoret pacarnya sendiri?

"Ne~ kau tahu kira-kira ini kenapa?" Naruto berbalik dan menunjukkan noda biru itu pada Sasuke.

"A~ mu-mungkin digigit serangga," jawab Sasuke tanpa menatap lurus iris Naruto.

"Ah, kurasa," balas Naruto, teringat soal kecoa semalam. Pasti banyak serangga lain pikirnya.

Sasuke hanya bernafas lega. "Ayo sarapan," ajaknya. Mereka makan bersama, setelah itu mereka bersiap pergi untung mencari lowongan.

"Ayo per—…"

"Hei…" Naruto menarik ujung baju Sasuke sebelum cowok itu meraih knop pintu.

"Ng…ada apa Naruto?"

Wajah Naruto sedikit tertunduk, matanya tak berani menatap Sasuke. "…ci…um…" lirihnya.

"Huh? Kalau ngomong yang jelas _Dobe_!" kesal Sasuke.

"Ci-cium!" Naruto jadi ikutan sewot juga meski wajahnya memerah. "Sekarang kita sudah tinggal bersama, harusnya ciuman jadi hal rutin dong."

Sasuke sempat tercengang tapi lalu tertawa, ia mengacak rambut Naruto. " _Haaaik_ ," ucapnya lalu sedikit membungkukkan badan supaya tinggi mereka sejajar. Perlahan mata Naruto terpejam menyambut ciuman lembut Sasuke, ia meraih leher Sasuke dan memeluknya, sementara Sasuke menaruh satu tangannya di pinggang Naruto, satu tangan lagi menekan belakang kepala Naruto.

"Mnnh…" erang Naruto saat mereka melepas ciuman, meninggalkan benang tipis saliva yang kemudian terputus.

"Ne~ Naruto," lirih Sasuke lembut, "… _let me tell you something_ ," ia mengusap bibir basah Naruto, tapi bibir Sasuke malah menuju leher Naruto, menjilat _kissmark_ yang ia buat semalam.

"Ngh…" Naruto mengerang. "Ahaha Sasuke geli," lalu mendorong kepala Sasuke. "Kau mencoba menyembuhkan gigitan serangga di leherku? Manis sekali. Tapi geli."

Crack…!

Rasanya ada cermin pecah di otak Sasuke. Apa Naruto harus se- _dense_ ini?

"Sudahlah, nanti keburu siang dan lowongannya diambil orang lain," Naruto menggandeng tangan Sasuke. " _Aishiteru_ ," ucapnya dengan pipi memerah. Sasuke tak tahu harus apa kecuali mengacak rambutnya dan mendesah lelah. Ia lalu meraih knop pintu, menariknya dan pintu tidak terbuka. Ia berdecih kesal karena baru ingat pintu sialan itu, iapun mengangkat sedikit pintunya barulah pintu itu terbuka.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Sesuai rencana, mereka berkeliling dengan rute yang berbeda, mencari papan lowongan atau bertanya pada pemilik tempat sekalian. Saat matahari mulai terbenam barulah mereka kembali ke _apartment_.

" _Zero_ , kebanyakana lowongan _part time_ sudah diambil anak SMU atau anak kuliahan," ucap Naruto. "Tapi dapat beberapa yang belum pasti," ia menunjukkan beberapa lembar kertas.

" _Same here_ ," Sasuke mendesah lelah. "Ada lowongan kosong di club malam, tapi aku belum genap 18 tahun kan sekarang, jadi otomatis coret."

Naruto _sweatdrop_. "Kau nyari lowongan kemana sih?"

"Ada juga nih di hotel, mau coba kirim lamaran? Pasti gajinya besar kalau hotel."

"Seriusan Sasuke, kau nyari lowongan kemana sih?"

"Apa sih, hotel dan club malam kan bisa kerja apa saja. Pengantar minuman atau resepsionis, semacamnya."

" _Haaaaik_ , _wakatta_ _wakatta_. Ayo sekarang bikin surat lamaran kerja."

Mereka membuat banyak surat lamaran kerja dan mengirimkannya keesokan hari, beberapa diantar langsung. Beberapa hari kedepannya mereka mencari lowongan lain di Koran dan majalah sambil menunggu hasil lamaran mereka, tapi hampir sebulan hanya beberapa saja yang mendapat respon.

"Oke, aku dapat respon dari club malam sebelumnya. Katanya setelah aku 18 nanti aku langsung diterima di sana tanpa wawancara," ucap Sasuke sambil membaca suratnya, Naruto hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. "Lalu di hotel, katanya aku diterima bagian resepsionis pijat. Huh? Bagian apaan tuh? Ogah."

Lama-lama Naruto kesal juga. "Dengar Sasuke, kalau kau sampai menerima kerjaan semacam ini, aku akan menghajarmu," ia mencengkeram baju Sasuke dengan aura membunuh.

"U—um…" Sasuke pun hanya bisa mengangguk _sweatdrop_.

"Baiklah, aku mendapat respon dari toko kue. Mungkin besok aku akan coba kesana," ucap Naruto.

"Hng…aku dapat respon dari—…" tiba-tiba saja dia merinding saat ,mendapat _death_ _glare_ dari Naruto. "…pom bensin. Oke. Ini pekerjaan normal," ucap Sasuke.

Begitulah, keesokan harinya mereka pun mencoba ke tempat yang katanya menerima mereka itu. Sore saat matahari sudah terbenam barulah keduanya kembali ke _apartment_.

"Hai, bagaimana harimu," sapa Naruto lesu. Mereka bertemu di depan _apartment_.

"Buruk," jawab Sasuke sambil membuka pintu. "Kau?"

"Chee, aku dipecat. Sepertinya salah orang. Aku dikira koki yang melamar kesana, tentu saja aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Aku meledakkan satu _microwave_ dan tamatlah riwayat pekerjaanku," Naruto meregangkan otot tangannya sambil memasuki ruang tengah.

"Masih mending _microwave_. Aku nyaris meledakkan seluruh pom."

Naruto menatap _horror_. Apa sih yang dilakukan Sasuke? "Terus mau gimana nih? Rasanya kita sudah mencoba semua lowongan di sekitar sini. Mau pindah saja dan cari lowongan lain? Toh sebentar lagi sewa _apartment_ nya habis."

"Hng…itu boleh juga. Ah, tapi tadi ada teman kerja yang memberikan ini. Siapa tahu aku mencari pekerjaan lain setelah dipecat katanya," ia menunjukkan sebuah majalah. Naruto meraih majalah itu dan langsung membatu di tempat.

Jdeeerr!

Rasanya seperti ada (sfx) petir mendadak.

'Ma-ma-majalah model…' batin Naruto sambil gemetaran memegang majalah itu sementara Sasuke sudah mengambil peralatan mandi.

"Iya, kau lihat-lihat saja dulu baru memutuskan mau coba ambil atau tidak," Sasuke memasuki kamar mandi tapi Naruto masih mematung di ruang tengah. "Ehm, Naruto. Aku mau mandi. Aku sih tidak masalah kalau kau mau lihat atau—…"

Yeah, entah karena lupa terus mau beli lampu atau karena sudah terbiasa, kamar mandi masih dalam keadaan seperti dulu—tanpa lampu—jadi mereka selalu mandi dengan pintu terbuka. Wajah Naruto spontan memerah dan ia pun bergegas menuju kamar. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang, membuka majalah itu dan melihat-lihat. Ada kolom perekrutan model. Apa Sasuke serius mengajaknya mendaftar jadi model? Kalau Sasuke sih kemungkinan besar diterima, tapi bagaimana dengan dirinya?

Naruto mulai membalik lagi majalah itu sampai akhir, di kolom belakang ia mengernyit saat melihat satu _corner_ lowongan lagi. Kolomnya lumayan kecil jadi baru kali ini ia menemukannya. Isinya tentang lowongan pekerja _back stage_ , seperti menata tempat untuk pemotretan atau syuting. Mata Naruto berbinar.

"Nah, sebaiknya aku daftar yang ini saja," ucap Naruto.

"Jadi betulan mau daftar?" ucap Sasuke yang muncul di pintu kamar.

"U-um yeah, kenapa tidak?" jawab Naruto kikuk sontak membuka halaman ke perekrutan model lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, besok kita daftar," Sasuke duduk di samping Naruto, langsung mencondongkan wajahnya ke pipi Naruto.

"A-apa?"

"Ciuman harusnya sudah menjadi hal yang wajar kan," Sasuke mengulang kata-kata Naruto waktu itu. Wajah Naruto memerah, tapi ia lalu memejamkan mata menerima ciuman Sasuke.

"Mnnh…aku belum mandi," Naruto melepas ciuman saat ia rasa ciuman mereka sudah terlalu lama.

"Mau kumandikan?" goda Sasuke.

"Yeah, tentu saja," balas Naruto setengah tertawa tapi lalu menyambar handuk dan meninggalkan Sasuke di kamar.

"Sssshh…kapan ya bisa melakukan sex dengannya," Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang, satu tangannya menutup mata. Ia lalu mengangkat tangan itu dan menatapnya. "Apa…aku harus yang mulai duluan?" ia kembali duduk, menatap pintu kamar yang terbuka, mendengarkan suara air dari kamar mandi. " _Hell_ , kalau dia belum mengerti soal sex sesama cowok kan cukup aku yang mengajarkan padanya—…"

Zzrraasshh…!

Gulp!

Sasuke menelan ludah berat mendengarkan suara percikan air dari kamar mandi. Matanya melirik liar ke arah pintu kamar yang terbuka. Apa dia harus melakukannya sekarang?

"Tidak Sasuke, kau sendiri yang bilang akan menunggu sampai setidaknya dia mengerti bagaimana sesama cowok melakukannya. Oke! Kau tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh semacam ini," ucap Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi lagi-lagi matanya teralih pada pintu kamar yang terbuka, lalu detik berikutnya ia pun melangkah keluar kamar.

.

.

.

~To be Continue~

.

.

.

Yo _minna_ , ini second trilogy dari fic They Don't Know About Us ^-^ bagi yang belum baca sangat tidak masalah mengikuti ceritanya dari second trilogy ini, karena trilogy tuh setahu author cerita bersambung tapi bisa dibaca terpisah. Kayak tiap trilogy nya tuh cerita tamat alias cerita selesai. Tapi bagi yang udah baca first part trilogy nya…welcome back XD semoga masih mau mengikuti ceritanya dan semoga menikmati 3

Ah, untuk chapter ini seperti biasa author nyisipin gambar. Kalau ingin check gambarnya silahkan kunjungi facebook page _**Noisseggra no Sekai**_ , tepatnya di album foto Fanfiction: _**We Want Them to Know About Us**_

So, check out the pic, read and review please… ;)

.

.

.

Etto, ini balasan reviews utk chapter terakhir di trilogy sebelumnya. Dulu niatnya langsung bales tp entah kenapa malah hengkang dr ffn dan ini baru balik lagi X'D gomen. Semoga nggak terganggu balasannya disini:

#biybuy : pengen liat? XD ya kali ini jadi anime wkwkwk XD btw sankyuu banyak read and reviewnya..

#Sas'key : bang, pengumuman, ini rated T #dor! Jadi jangan menantikan lemon wkwkwkwkwk XD lain kali yak kalo udah masuk M nih fic. Btw makasih banyak read reviewny :D

#Kuro SNL : iya end XD kufufufu demi masa depan berdua merekapun pergi #sok puitis. Btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

#sukasn : ohohoho tenang saja, pengawalnya sasu kuat kok #yaiyalah bang# ohoho sankyuu semangatnya…sankyuu jg read reviewnya ya ;)

#guest : ohoho epilogue gak ada XD tp second trilogy ada. Silahkan kalau masih berminat mengikuti ehehehe oia, makasih banyak read reviewnya ya… ^^

#Guest : BHahaha pan biar readernya penasaran kufufufu uhm, ini second trilogy. Masuk sequel kah kalo trilogy? #paak# btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya… :D

#LeeEunKi : iyyaaaa pair sepanjang masa ini mah XD seep! Makasih banyak semangatnya :D makasih juga read reviewnya of coursen ;)

# Neko-Chan: ay aaaayyyyyy makasih banyaaak banyaaakkk semangatnya :D makasih juga nunggu second trilogy nya, ini sesuai janji, mulai second trilogy ;) selamat mengikuti kalau masih berkenan :D makasih banyak read reviewnya ya…

# Guest : Iya, ini lanjut d second trilogy :D makasih semangat, read and reviewnya ya…

# arashilovesn : uh uh, orang tua normal pasti gak terima dong anaknya nikung X'D ohoho makasih banyak semangatnya :D makasih juga udah nunggu, ini udah dimulai second trilogynya ;) selamat mengikuti kalau masih berkenan :D btw makasih banyak juga bwt read reviewnya ya…

# ayame : iyaaa makasih juga buat read reviewnya :D dan juga semangatnya tentu…

# keropi : ay ay XD ini lanjut second trilogy nya, selamat membaca kalo masi berkenan mengikuti ceritanya ;) btw makasih bayak read reviewnya ya…

# orewa : ahaha iya nggak papa, yg penting sekarang review XD makasih semangatnya ya…makasih juga read reviewnya :D

# Guest : oh oohhh makasih banyak mau nunggu :D ini lanjut second triogy nya, selamat membaca kalo masih berkenan…and of course makasih bangeeettt bwt semangat, read and reviewnya :D

# D: hhehehe iya :D ini lanjut second trilogy kok…makasih banyak read reviewnya ya…

# miruko : for you too :D thanks for reading and reviewing and supporting ;)

# kikiru : uwoooohhh makasih banyak feed back nya :O seneng deh ada yg bisa menginterpretasi sedalam ini #terharu# makasih banyak semangat, read and reviewnya ya :'D ini second trilogy lanjut, semoga masih mau baca…

# Guest : ehehehe makasiiiihhhh jadi tersanjung kekeke #plaak XD iya ini lanjut k second trilogy, selamat mengikuti kalo masih berkenan :D makasih banyak dukungan and read reviewnya ya…

# Guest : makasih ;) makasih juga bwt read reviewnya ya :D

# Elan : ufufufu nih tissue, kali mau lap air mata XD #plaak# makash banyak feed back nya ya :'D makasih juga read reviewnya of course…

# maiolibel : hiks hiks…nih berbag tissue bang X'D #bbbrrrtt# iyaps, ini lanjut seri kedua pisah judul ;) semoga masih mau mengikuti :D makasih banyak dukungan, read and reviewnya ya… :D

# amura ch 24: uweeh cinta legenda XDD sepertinya mengharukan. Tapi Ashima disini bodyguard yg siap bikin bonyok orang wkwkwkwk oh oh, iya ini ending, tapi lanjut second trilogy neng XD selamat membaca kalo masih berkenan. Ah, ore juga suka kalo soal pasangannya sakit trus dirawat XD ky gimanaaaa gtu. Mungkin lain kali bikin kek gtu lagi ah, lagian manusia kan bisa sakit berulang kali seumur hdup muahahahaha #dbunuh

Amura ch 9: iyyaaa fafvorit banget tuh lagu :'D #walo punya kenangan menyakitkan-asih malah curhat# ah ah, namanya udah diganti jadi Noisseggra no Sekai neng. Ato nggak cari akun fb author aja (sama ky nama akun ffn) ntar d bio ada tulisan admin di page ini gtu XD btw makasih banyak read review and supportnya ya :D

# uchiwani : ohohoho ini author sediakan tissue XD #plaak# iya neng, sabar ya, ini trilogy kok ;) pasti ada saatnya fufufufu semoga masi mau ngikutin ceritanya :D and of course makasih byk semangatnya ya…

# ichinokira : uh uh permen nano nano rame rasanya XD uaah semoga second trilogy nya jg bisa bikin nano nano ;D makasih banyak read review and support nya ya…second trlogy lanjut, semoga masi mau baca…

# Aki chan: iya ini lanjut kok :D makasih banyak read reviewnya ya…

# vv : iya endingnya gini XD btw makasih semangatnya loh…makasih juga read reviewnya :D

Buat yang udah log in bales lewat PM ya: michhazz, Hamano Hiruka, liaajahfujo, UchiKaze Ammy, Cartien, negisama, ithacollitha15, saniwa satutigapuluh, RnaNIppon, Jonah Kim, humusemeuke, Sleepy Asha 00, LuHunHan, just kimberly, Vilan616, Habibah794, viskanurkhofifah, Labrador Eksentriks, Uchta997, Lusy922, rrezarizkyamelia08, Hime-Uzumakiey, melani. s. khadijah, AySNfc3, mikhulovenaru, shin. sakura. 11, Shean Ren31, redclumsy242, yuukinyan14121, depdeph, Hinatayuuri1611, Furihata719, and Deasy674 .


	2. Chapter 2: Rival

Makasih banyak buat yang udah read and review:

# aka-chan: Iyaps :D this is SasuNaru. Wow, thank you, hope you enjoy this fic ;) btw, thanks for the read and review :D

# itachin : ada sih wattpad XD tapi nggak aktif di sana, udah kebiasaan nongkrong di ffn XP selain itu karena di page yang ore sebutin di fic (Noisseggra no Sekai) tuh isinya bukan Cuma gambar yang buat fanfic, jadi biar sekalian dimasukan gambar yg buat fic di sana gitu XD btw makasih banyak read and reviewnya ya…

# ayumi elhasna : thehehe makasih banyaak XD semoga menikmati. Aaahh mr. K emang serem ToT #curhat# btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya ;)

# yui : hehe sankyuu~ wkwkwk iya gak papa, yg penting akhirnya review ;) kfufufufu diap-siap aja meleleh dg keintiman mereka XD #plaak# btw, yes, that's the plan XD tapi kok anata udah tau dulu kan jadi gak seru 3 anyway, thanks so much for the read and review :D

# D : iya sama sama :D makasih juga udah read review and lanjut ngikutin critanya… hu um, ore usahain ada humor dikit dikit kekekeke

.

Buat yang log in dibales lewat PM ya… : Shiro-theo21, uzumakinamikazehaki, saniwa satutigapuluh, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, choikim1310, meisya uchiha, michhazz, humusemeuke, Vilan616, UchiKaze Ammy, Reiran kateshiro, Deasy674, meisya uchiha (matta XD), narura aihara, AySNfc3, jeon nay, ithacollitha15, yuukinyan1412, liaajahfujo, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, aptx4890, Labrador Eksentriks, Scarlet Lim, negisama, Shean Ren31 and Cartien.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 2: Rival

.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki—atau mungkin perempuan?—ber make up tebal tengah mengemudikan mobilnya dengan santai. Tak ayal matanya melihat sekeliling, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin menarik minatnya. Saat itulah ia melihat sosok yang membuatnya terpukau, iapun langsung mengerem mendadak menatap sosok itu.

Seorang cowok remaja dengan kulit seputih susu dan wajah tampan, kedua onyx yang menawan dan juga rambut biru gelap yang memberi kesan tegas dan kuat. Laki-laki, err…perempuan itu berniat menghampiri, tapi tempatnya berhenti sebenarnya bertuliskan tanda P dicoret yang artinya dilarang parkir, sementara tempat parkir masih beberapa ratus meter lagi dari sana. Jika ia menuju tempat parkir sudah jelas dia akan kehilangan remaja itu, jadi iapun mengeluarkan kameranya dan memotret remaja incarannya tersebut. Ia tampak menyeringai senang setelahnya.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

" _Okaeri_ ," sambut Naruto saat bunyi aneh terdengar dari pintu _apartment_ yang artinya seseorang tengah membukanya.

" _Tadaima_ ," balas Sasuke dan membawa belanjaannya ke dapur. "Gila, rame banget mentang-mentang diskon," keluhnya.

"Haha maklum lah, mereka juga pasti pengen hemat. Kau beli kentangnya?" tanya Naruto, ia tengah memasak sesuatu.

"Iyaps, sesuai pesanan. Ngomong-ngomong, kau yakin bisa masak?" Sasuke mendekat dan melihat masakan Naruto.

"Hei, jangan meremehkan ya. Aku bisa kok asal ada resep," protes Naruto.

Sasuke tertawa pelan lalu mengacak rambut Naruto. " _Haik haik_ ," ujarnya.

"Ah, setelah ini aku akan merebus kentang. Agak lama jadi kau bisa mandi duluan," ucap Naruto.

"…" Sasuke terdiam sesaat. "Err…kau saja yang mandi duluan. Aku…ehm, _well_ , harus melakukan sesuatu."

"Memangnya kau bisa bikin bumbu nya? Nanti saat kau mandi aku bikin bumbu supaya nanti tinggal masak."

"Tapi—…"

Zing…!

Naruto memberikan _deathglare_ terbaiknya. "Kau-mandi-duluan," ucap Naruto horror. Sepertinya dia masih sangat kesal dengan yang semalam. Semalam setelah Sasuke membulatkan tekad untuk menyerang Naruto di kamar mandi—…

"Oke, Sasuke, jangan lakukan ini, jangan lakukan ini," ia berkata seperti itu tapi tetap melangkah keluar kamar dan menuju kamar mandi. Jantungnya sudah berdegup kencang, ia melangkah pelan-pelan menuju kamar mandi. "Naruto…" panggilnya lirih.

"Hng…?" ternyata Naruto sudah selesai mandi dan sudah memakai pakaian ganti. Ia langsung menyeringai setan. "Kenapa kau di sini, Sasuke- _kun_?" Tanya Naruto.

"Etto…a-aku berniat memanggilmu supaya cepat selesai. Aku ingin memakai kamar mandi," alasan Sasuke.

"Kau kan bisa memanggil dari kamar, aku yakin aku bisa mendengar suaramu," senyum Naruto, tapi Sasuke tahu itu senyum membunuh. "Kecuali kau ada niatan lain ya, Sasuke- _sama_?"

 _Gulp_!

Sasuke pun tidak bisa membantah lagi, alhasil malam itu Sasuke harus tidur di ruang tengah menggunakan futon. Sejak saat itu Naruto jadi super sensi, jadi Sasuke rasa ia tidak akan melakukan percobaan "menyerang" dalam waktu dekat ini.

Begitulah, akhirnya Sasuke pun menurut untuk mandi duluan, setelah itu Naruto mengancam sekali lagi sebelum gantian mandi.

"Geez, kenapa sih . Aku ini pacarnya kan," gerutu Sasuke sambil duduk manis menunggu pacarnya mandi.

Seperti rencana sebelumnya, hari ini mereka berniat ke Hebi Agency bersama. Jadi setelah mandi dan sarapan, mereka pun pergi ke _agency_ itu.

"Ah, Sasuke, kau duluan saja. Aku mau ke toilet," ucap Naruto setelah memasuki area _agency_. Dia memang berniat memisahkan diri supaya Sasuke tidak tahu kalau dia mendaftar lowongan pekerja _back stage_ , bukan lowongan model.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu," jawab Sasuke.

"Aaahhh kau duluan saja. Pokoknya duluan saja! Awas kalau sampai menungguku," ancam Naruto. Ia bergegas ke kamar mandi, berdiam di sana untuk beberapa lama barulah ia kembali. Ia celingukan, tak ada Sasuke. Sepertinya ancamannya tadi berhasil. Ia segera mencari _stand_ pendaftaran kerja _back stage_. Antriannya tidak terlalu panjang.

"Selamat siang, nama saya Naruto, saya berniat melamar pekerjaan di _back stage_ ," ucapnya sambil menyerahkan amplop lamaran ke petugas.

"Silahkan duduk, kita wawancara sekalian," ucap pria paruh baya yang bertugas itu.

"Eeehhh?" bingung Naruto.

"Kami sedang sangat kekurangan _staff_ , jadi asal kau memenuhi persyaratan kami akan langsung merekrutmu."

Mata Naruto langsung berbinar. " _Haik_ ," ucapnya bersemangat.

"Baiklah, kita mulai. Sebutkan nama dan tujuanmu bekerja di sini."

"Nama saya Naruto Nami—…ehm, Naruto. _Well_ , jujur saja saya baru saja dipecat jadi saya sedang mencari pekerjaan baru."

"Umur?"

"17. Uhm…tahun ini 18 kok," Naruto sedikit takut tidak diterima karena masih di bawah umur. _Well_ , dia baru akan 18 tahun Oktober nanti.

"Wah, masih muda sekali. Serius mau pekerjaan ini? Pasti berat loh…angkat-angkat dan sebagainya. Pokoknya pekerjaan kasar."

"Iya, saya tidak masalah. Tapi…saya tidak punya pengalaman di bidang seperti ini."

"Haha tentu saja. Bisa dilihat kau pasti baru lulus SMU kan. Yeah, asal cepat belajar dan menuruti ucapan atasan kau akan diterima. Bagaimana?"

"Iya, tidak masalah."

"Namaku Asuma. Aku kepala proyek di sini alias aku yang mulai besok akan mengomelimu. Salam kenal," Asuma mengulurkan tangannya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan menyambut jabat tangan Asuma. "Mohon bimbingannya, Asuma- _san_."

"Ah, kau bisa ambil seragamnya di sebelah sana. Besok sudah mulai kerja, masuk jam delapan. Jangan telat loh…"

"Baik, terima kasih banyak," Naruto membungkuk hormat sekali lagi sebelum pergi dan menghampiri _staff_ yang memberinya seragam. Naruto langsung memasukkan seragam itu ke tas lalu pergi dari sana. Ia berniat mengirimi Sasuke sms, tapi batal saat ia melihat Sasuke berdiri di pintu keluar.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"U-umm…" Naruto mengangguk. "Mungkin aku akan diterima," ia ragu mengatakan sudah diterima. Memangnya ada perekrutan model yang langsung menerima begitu saja? "Kau sendiri?"

"Ya, diterima," balas Sasuke dan mulai berjalan.

'Tentu saja, pasti mereka langsung menerimamu sekali lihat' batin Naruto dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke. _Agency_ berjarak agak jauh dari _apartment_ mereka, berjarak lima halte menggunakan bus.

"Ne~ mau mampir ke _convenience_ _store_ setelah ini?" tanya Naruto saat mereka di dalam bus. Saat itu bus cukup ramai, tapi mereka kebagian tempat duduk di deretan kiri.

"Hng? Beli apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Lampu untuk kamar mandi lah. Ini sudah hampir sebulan loh kita belum jadi beli lampu juga."

"Ngh…" Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak lalu merangkul Naruto, menaruh kepalanya di pundak sang pacar.

"Sa-Sasuke…ini tempat umum loh…" Naruto menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau malu punya pacar aku?"

Deg…!

Naruto sedikit terbelalak dengan pipi memerah, ia menatap seisi bus yang rasanya memerhatikan mereka, tapi mata Naruto beralih menatap Sasuke. Cowok itu sudah merelakan diri pergi dari rumah hanya untuk bersamanya, mana mungkin Naruto menyia-nyiakan perasaan seberharga itu. Naruto pun balas memeluk Sasuke dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di punggung sang raven.

"Ah, soal lampu," ucap Sasuke. "Kurasa tidak perlu beli dulu."

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Justru aku yang harusnya tanya. Memangnya kenapa? Kita pacaran kan, juga tinggal satu atap. Seharusnya mandi bersama pun bukan hal yang aneh lagi."

Wajah Naruto langsung memerah total. "Jadi itu yang kau pikirkan saat mencoba mengintip semalam?"

"Tentu saja kan. Kau ini pacarku, masa aku tidak boleh 'menyerangmu'," manyun Sasuke.

"…" Naruto tak bisa menjawab, hanya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela. "E—i-itu…sepertinya masih terlalu berat untukku."

Sasuke terkikik pelan. "Ya, sepertinya," ia melepas pelukan, menyentil hidung Naruto. "Kalau begitu sampai kau siap biar lampu nya tidak diganti dulu," ia menjulurkan lidah.

"Dasar," Naruto menggembungkan pipi. Manis. Mau tidak mau Sasuke langsung melahap pipi bakpao Naruto. " _T-t-t-te-teme_ …" Naruto langsung sal-ting sementara Sasuke hanya nyengir ga-je. Sasuke kembali duduk di kursinya, tangannya ia rilekskan di samping tubuh, saat itulah tiba-tiba Naruto meraih tangannya, menggenggamnya. Sasuke sempat terkejut, terlebih karena jelas sekali seisi bus masih menatap mereka, tapi ia hanya bisa tersenyum saat Naruto dengan malu-malu memalingkan wajah ke jendela.

"Yeah, memangnya kenapa kalau mereka tahu kita pacaran," gumam Sasuke yang hanya bisa didengar Naruto. Naruto tak menjawab dengan kata, hanya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Sasuke sebagai tanda setuju.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Kau mandi duluan saja Naruto, biar aku yang cuci piring," ucap Sasuke keesokan paginya, mereka baru saja selesai sarapan.

"Baikla—…hoi! Aku tidak akan tertipu ya! Cuci piring kan di dapur, sama saja menonton aku mandi," manyun Naruto meski dengan pipi memerah.

"Haha kukira kau bakalan setuju," cengir Sasuke. Pada akhirnya mereka menyelesaikan cuci piring barulah kembali ke kamar. "Ikuuut…" rajuk Sasuke manja saat Naruto mengambil handuk.

"Belum boleh. Pokoknya belum…!" Naruto mendorong balik Sasuke dengan wajah memerah. Mau tidak mau Sasuke tertawa pelan karenanya.

"Hmmmphh…kau terlalu manis," gemasnya dan menjewer pipi Naruto.

"Haih haih khanti khita tekhat loh…" balas Naruto. Ia akhirnya bisa melepaskan diri dan mandi duluan. Setelah ia selesai, barulah gantian Sasuke yang mandi. Naruto menyiapkan ransel, memasukkan seragamnya ke dalam ransel itu lalu ditindih dengan bekal serta minum. Ia bergegas menutup ranselnya saat mendengar langkah Sasuke menuju kamar.

"Hoi Naruto, apa kita perlu bawa bekal—…ng…? Kok kau belum pake seragam?" bingung Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya Naruto juga sama terkejutnya, ia kini menatap Sasuke dengan mata membola. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini Sasuke sudah memakai seragam kerja b _ack stage_ , seragam sama seperti yang dimilikinya.

"Haaaaaaahhhhhh?" kejut Naruto.

"H-huh? Apa?" bingung Sasuke.

"Kok kau pakai seragam itu?"

"Lha, ini seragam kita kan. Kita harus pakai kan?"

"Ma-maksudku…kenapa kau kerja di _back stage_ juga?"

"Apa maksudmu sih? Kan kemarin kita daftar bersama? Kau amnesia atau apa?"

"Ahh…itu…etto," Naruto memijit pelipisnya sesaat barulah kembali menatap Sasuke. "Kukira kau mendaftar jadi model."

"…" Sasuke terdiam selama beberapa detik. "Huh?" hanya itu responnya.

"Ma-maksudku, kau…memberikan majalah model. Ada perekrutan model, kukira kau akan mendaftar jadi model," Naruto kelabakan menjelaskan.

"Huh? Kau bodoh atau apa?"

"Apa?!" omel Naruto.

Sasuke mendesah lelah lalu menepuk kepala Naruto. "Kita kabur dari rumah biar tidak ada yang tahu kita di mana kan? Kalau jadi model pasti bakal terlacak kita di mana lah, heeeehh," Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto setengah kesal setengah gemas. Naruto hanya bisa terdiam tanpa berkedip. "Sudahlah, ayo berangkat. Nanti ketinggalan bus loh," ajak Sasuke.

Naruto masih terdiam, kali ini beralih menatap Sasuke. Seandainya bukan karena dirinya, seandainya bukan karena ingin bersama dengan Naruto, Sasuke bisa saja mendapatkan pekerjaan yang menyenangkan, pekerjaan mudah dengan gaji besar. Tapi demi dirinya…Sasuke…

"Hooii, Naaaruuuttooo," Sasuke kembali menjewer pipi Naruto. "Ayo berangkat."

"…" Naruto tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Ia bangkit dan mengambil ranselnya. "Ne~ Sasuke," panggilnya sebelum mereka keluar apartment.

"Hng?" Sasuke menoleh.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Naruto dengan cengiran lebar dan pipi merona.

Deg…!

"A-apaan sih tiba-tiba…!" omel Sasuke. Tapi ia menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan punggung tangan saat semburat merah muncul di sana.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Ngomong-ngomong, memang ada perekrutan model ya?" tanya Sasuke sambil membolak-balik majalah model waktu itu. Saat ini mereka sedang di halte menunggu bus.

"Huh? Masa kau malah tidak melihatnya," heran Naruto sambil memakai seragamnya. "Kolomnya sebesar ini loh, _highlight_ malah," ia menunjuk halaman itu.

"Hng…entahlah. Aku langsung melihat halaman belakang soalnya, biasanya lowongan kan ada di bagian itu."

Naruto hanya bisa mendesah lelah. Tak berapa lama bus yang mereka tunggu datang, lagi-lagi lumayan ramai, jadi mereka pun berdiri di belakang.

"Eh? Sasuke- _kun_?" sapa seorang cewek.

"Oh, Nana- _san_ ," sapa balik Sasuke. "Ah, Naruto. Ini Nana- _san_ , orang yang memberikan majalah lowongan kerja itu padaku," Sasuke memperkenalkan.

"Salam kenal," Naruto membungkuk sebisanya.

"Salam kenal," balas Nana. "Lalu bagaimana?" mata cewek itu kembali teralih ke Sasuke.

"Iya, kami sudah mendaftar dan diterima. Hari ini mulai kerja."

"Eh? Tapi bajumu…" Nana mengamati seragam Sasuke.

"Iya, ini seragam pekerja _back stage_."

Fyuusshh…

Naruto hanya bisa nyengir _sweatdrop_ saat melihat Nana memutih menjadi batu dengan hembusan angin menerbangkan sehelai daun—entah dari mana. 'Kasihan, dia pasti maunya Sasuke mendaftar jadi model…' batin Naruto.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Baiklah, langsung ke pembagian tugas," Asuma menepuk tangannya dua kali sebagai tanda bubar.

"Instruksi nya pendek sekali," gumam Naruto sambil bergerak mengikuti lainnya.

"Mungkin akan langsung tahu saat bekerja," balas Sasuke.

Sepertinya benar apa yang diucapkan Sasuke. Kebanyakan instruksi diterima langsung di tempat, seperti 'ambilkan paku' atau 'potong sebelah sana'. Konsep penataan dipegang oleh Asuma, jadi pekerja tinggal mengerjakan bagian kasarnya saja. Meskipun kikuk, Naruto dan Sasuke tidak terlalu kesulitan mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka, lagipula bukan hanya Sasuke dan Naruto saja pegawai yang baru dalam hal itu, jadi sepertinya Asuma sedikit maklum.

"Setelah itu tolong naikkan _back drop_ ," instruksi Asuma.

" _Haiik_ ," balas yang lain.

Naruto sedang membantu mengangkat peralatan saat melihat seseorang yang ia kenali wajahnya. Seorang cowok bersurai merah bata bermata tajam dengan lingkaran hitam. Mata Naruto langsung bling bling melihat cowok itu.

"A-A-Asuma- _san_ , i-itu Gaara kan? Kazekage Gaara?" tanya Naruto super senang—meski tangannya sambil kerja.

"Hm? Haha kau baru melihatnya ya? Yeah, dia Gaara. Dia kan memang dari agency ini," jawab Asuma.

"Gaara? Siapa?" tanya Sasuke yang juga sambil kerja.

"Heeee? Masa kau tidak tahu? Kau hidup di jaman batu atau apa Sasuke," _shock_ Naruto.

"Tch! _Urusai_ ," omel Sasuke.

"Dia itu model, selain itu sudah membintangi banyak iklan juga main di beberapa film terkenal. Walau tidak ngefans setidaknya kau harus tahu," balas Naruto.

"Yeah, _whatever_ ," balas Sasuke tetap tidak tertarik.

Naruto juga tidak peduli, tatapannya kembali terarah pada Gaara dan tersenyum.

"Kau mau minta tanda tangan?" tanya Asuma.

Twitch!

Sasuke langsung berkedut kesal sementara Naruto langsung tersenyum senang.

"Eh? Memangnya boleh?" antusiasnya.

"Setelah _set_ ini selesai kalian kan istirahat. Boleh saja minta tanda tangan atau apapun, seperti nya Gaara juga akan masih di sini. Dia ada pemotretan sejam lagi," jawab Asuma.

"Uwaaahh," Naruto benar-benar senang. Ia sebisa mungkin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat. _Set_ selesai tidak lebih dari lima belas menit kemudian, dengan bersemangat Naruto pun mengambil buku dan bolpoint dari tas nya, tapi ia grogi saat mendekati Gaara.

"Ah ah, susah loh dapat kesempatan sebagus ini," Asuma menepuk punggung Naruto. "Ayo kutemani."

Naruto langsung tersenyum lebar. " _Arigatou_ , Asuma- _san_ ," Naruto membungkuk hormat lalu mengikuti Asuma.

"Selamat siang, Gaara- _kun_ ," Asuma menyapa.

"Oh, Asuma- _san_. Selamat siang," senyum Gaara. " _Otsukaresama_ , _set_ nya memukau seperti biasa."

"Haha kau terlalu memuji. Aku bisa mengerjakan _set_ bagus juga karena mereka," Asuma menepuk pundak Naruto.

"A-a-a…sa-salam kenal. Aku Naruto, aku bekerja bersama Asuma- _san_. Etto…" Naruto lumayan gelagapan, tapi Gaara kembali tersenyum, membuat Naruto sedikit tenang. " _Ano_ , apa aku boleh minta tanda tangan? Aku sangat nge-fans padamu, Gaara- _san_ ," Naruto menyodorkan buku dan bolpoint nya.

"Hee, boleh saja, tapi kalau kau lama kerja di sini paling akan bosan melihatku loh, haha," Gaara tertawa pelan tapi tetap meraih buku Naruto dan menandatanganinya.

"Hm hm," Naruto menggeleng keras. "Aku tidak akan bosan, aku sudah menonton film Gaara- _san_ berkali-kali dan masih tidak bosan."

"Haha terimakasih banyak. Aku jadi tersanjung," Gaara mengembalikan buku Naruto, ada tandatangan serta tulisan 'for Naruto' darinya.

"Ah, terimakasih banyak," Naruto menerima tandatangan itu dengan bersemangat. Setelah itu ia dan Asuma undur diri karena Gaara akan pemotretan sebentar lagi. "Uwaaaahh," Naruto masih menatap tandatangan di tangannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia lalu menoleh pada Asuma. "Dia ramah sekali ya, Asuma- _san_ ," ucap Naruto.

"Ha, tentu saja. Mana ada _celebrity_ yang tidak ramah pada _fans_ , bisa-bisa _fans_ nya lari semua," sahut Asuma.

"Haha iya juga ya," Naruto kembali ke para pekerja lainnya yang sedang istirahat. " _Ne~_ Sasuke Sasuke, lihat deh lihat, aku dapat tandatangannya Gaara, bahkan dia menulis _for_ Naruto," pamer Naruto.

"Tch!" sewot Sasuke sambil membuang muka.

"Woi _Teme_! Nggak perlu sewot juga kali," omel Naruto.

"HUH! PACARKU tertarik pada cowok lain dan kau menyuruhku untuk tidak sewot? Berikan aku satu saja alasan bagus supaya aku tidak sewot!"

Blush…!

Meski kesal Naruto tersipu juga. "A-apa salahnya sih mengidolakan seseorang. Hanya idola loh, bukan berarti menyukai. Lagipula kalau kau bertemu idolamu kau juga pasti akan langsung minta tandatangan kan? Aku juga tidak akan keberatan kau melakukannya," bela Naruto, tapi Sasuke tidak menjawab, masih saja manyun. "Sasuke…" Naruto mencolek lengan Sasuke. "Sasuke…" panggilnya sok manja. "Ish ish, aku Cuma menyukai kamu seorang kok, tidak ada yang lain selain dirimu," ledek Naruto. "Sasuke- _chan_ , ma—…gwaaahh…" Naruto mengerang saat Sasuke menjewer pipinya dengan gemas.

"Heeeh _urusai_ , _Dobe_. Jangan membuatku menyerangmu di tempat seperti ini!"

Naruto melepas tangan Sasuke di pipinya lalu menyeringai. "Hehem, paling alasan saja karena kau memang pena—…" ucapan Naruto terpaksa berhenti saat Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Naruto. Hanya sebuah ciuman ringan untuk beberapa detik.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memancingku," bisik Sasuke lalu melangkah pergi, sementara Naruto membatu di tempat sampai Asuma meneriakkan waktu istirahat sudah selesai.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Uwaaah capeknya," ucap Gaara sambil meregangkan otot.

" _Otsukaresama_ , Gaara," seorang cewek pirang berkuncir dua membawakan Gaara makanan dan minuman.

" _Otsukaresama_ ," balas Gaara. " _Arigatou_ ," Gaara langsung menenggak minumannya.

"Pemotretan Anda selan—…"

"Hei, meskipun _manager_ ku, kau juga _Nee-chan_ ku. Tidak perlu formalitas terutama saat kita berdua saja, Temari _Nee-chan_ ," ucap Gaara.

Cewek bernama Temari itu tertawa pelan lalu memeluk kepala Gaara, mengacak rambutnya gemas. "Pemotretan selanjutnya sekitar satu jam lagi, istirahatlah."

Gaara mengangguk.

"Ah, tapi tadi _Sachou_ menyuruhmu menemuinya."

" _Sachou ka_ , baiklah, aku segera ke sana," Gaara menenggak sekali lagi minumannya lalu bangkit dan pergi. Ia menghampiri ruangan president agency, pintunya setengah terbuka jadi dia masuk saja meski sambil mengetuk pelan. "Permisi," salamnya.

"Kakashi, pokoknya aku mau kau cari tahu dia siapa," ucap seseorang berambut hitam panjang dengan make up tebal. Ia tampak sedang berdebat ringan dengan seseorang bersurai perak yang memakai masker hitam.

"Tapi Orochimaru- _sama_ , Anda melihatnya di sana bukan berarti dia tinggal di dekat sana kan? Bisa saja dia naik bus setelah itu atau apa," jawab si surai perak yang dipanggil Kakashi. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu dan melihat Gaara. "Ah, Gaara- _kun_ ," sapanya.

"Apa saya mengganggu, saya bisa kembali nanti," ucap Gaara.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah selesai dengan Kakashi. Kemarilah," ucap Orochimaru. Gaara pun mendekat.

"Chee baiklah baiklah, akan saya usahakan," ucap Kakashi sambil meraih sebuah foto dari atas meja. Gaara sempat melihat foto itu dan sedikit mengernyit, apa dia pernah melihat cowok itu? "Saya pamit dulu," Kakashi membungkuk hormat lalu pergi dari ruangan.

"Perekrutan _talent_ baru?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

"Hng? Oh, ya. Aku kebetulan melihatnya saat berkendara. Aku ingin Kakashi menemukan bocah itu, aku yakin _agency_ kita akan makin meroket kalau bocah itu bersedia jadi _talent_ baru kita," Orochimaru meraih beberapa kertas. "Ah, soal aku memanggilmu kemari—…"

Orochimaru dan Gaara mulai dengan pembicaraan mereka, tapi Gaara tidak begitu focus. Pikirannya sedikit terganggu dengan cowok yang sedang dicari Orochimaru itu, _Sachou_ nya itu tidak sembarangan memilih _talent_ , seolah dia bisa melihat potensi seseorang hanya dari melihat. Terlepas dari perekrutan yang sedang agency itu lakukan, kalau Orochimaru pribadi sampai tertarik pada seseorang, kemungkinan besar posisi Gaara agak terancam. _Well_ , bukan berarti dia akan dipecat atau apa, hanya saja biasanya wajah baru akan sangat disukai public, kalau wajah baru itu adalah seseorang dengan potensi besar seperti yang dipikirkan Orochimaru—…

"Baiklah, saya akan menemui _sachou_ mereka nanti. Terimakaih banyak," Gaara membungkuk hormat lalu pergi dari ruangan Orochimaru. Ia kembali ke _set_ dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk.

"Asuma- _san_ , yang ini bagaimana?" Gaara mendengar suara yang ia kenal, pekerja _back stage_ yang barusan meminta tandatangannya, Naruto.

"Err…Naruto, apa kau tidak bisa lebih rapi lagi?" jawab Asuma.

"Ugh…! Ba-baiklah…maafkan aku."

"Heh, dasar tidak punya _sense_ ," ejek cowok bersurai _navy_ sambil menyeringai jahil. Mata Gaara membola, pantas saja dia merasa pernah melihat wajah cowok di foto tadi, karena dia memang sempat melihatnya bersama para pekerja _back stage_.

" _Urusai_ Sasuke! Kau bantuin kek!" Naruto balas mengomel.

" _Yadda_ ," Sasuke masih menyeringai jahil dan malah menjulurkan lidah, membuat Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Manis.

"…" Gaara hanya terdiam. Tapi matanya menatap mati pada pemandangan di hadapannya.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Hari sudah malam dan para kru _back stage_ tengah beres-beres. Asuma berniat membawakan minum untuk Gaara, tapi ia lalu melirik Naruto dan tersenyum.

"Naruto, tolong bawakan ke Gaara," perintah Asuma.

Naruto nyaris melompat kaget. "A-A-Asuma- _san_ saja," ucap Naruto grogi. "Lagipula aku masih beres-beres."

"Cepatlah, dia pasti sudah lelah. Hari ini jadwalnya padat sekali," sepertinya Asuma tidak mendengarkan. Jadi Naruto pun membawakan minum untuk Gaara.

" _O-Otsukaresama_ ," Naruto menyodorkan minuman takut-takut. Jangan-jangan Gaara akan menganggapnya sebagai fans yang mengganggu karena mencoba mendekatinya terus.

"Oh, _otsukaresama_ , _arigatou_ ," Gaara ramah seperti biasa, menerima minuman itu dan meminumnya.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi du—…"

"Ng…" Gaara meraih tangan Naruto, ia menyelesaikan minumnya dan barulah bisa buka suara. "Kenapa tidak mengobrol dulu saja. Asuma- _san_ yang menyuruhmu ke sini kan?"

Seketika wajah Naruto memerah, rasanya malu sekali.

"Haha tidak apa-apa kok. Aku lumayan suka mengobrol dengan fans, duduklah."

Naruto pun duduk di kursi depan Gaara.

" _Te_ , jadi kau baru di sini?" tanya Gaara.

"Iya, katanya sedang sangat kekurangan staff jadi aku langsung diterima. Tidak tahu kalau mungkin bakal dipecat cepat juga haha," Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hm, begitu," mereka terdiam sesaat, tapi Gaara tersenyum tipis seperti biasa. " _Say_ Naruto, apa cowok itu temanmu?" Gaara menunjuk Sasuke yang tengah beres-beres.

"U-umm, yeah," Naruto sedikit merasa bersalah. Tapi masa iya dia harus bilang, 'bukan, dia bukan temanku, tapi pacarku'.

"Hee, _sou ka_."

"Hng, memangnya kenapa Gaara- _san_?"

"Ah, tidak. Ngomong-ngomong, kelihatannya kau masih muda sekali. Kenapa mendaftar kerja di _back stage_ , maksudku, kau bisa mendaftar jadi model kan."

"Yeah, awalnya kukira dia juga akan mendaftar jadi model," tunjuk Naruto pada Sasuke. "Kalau aku sih memang tidak ada niat dari awal, tidak mungkin diterima juga. Tapi kalau dia kurasa akan diterima."

"Lalu kenapa dia tidak mendaftar jadi model?"

"Umm…" Naruto tak melanjutkan ucapannya, tidak mungkin juga kan mengatakan alasan sebenarnya pada orang baru yang tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan mereka. "Karena beberapa alasan," hanya itu jawaban Naruto.

"Hmmm…" lagi-lagi Gaara terdiam beberapa saat. "Kalau misal dia betulan ditawari jadi model, kira-kira bagaimana?"

"…" Naruto jadi berpikir kalau agency memang berniat merekrut Sasuke. Tapi mengingat jawaban Sasuke soal hal ini… "…kurasa dia akan tetap menolak," jawab Naruto.

"Hee, masa sih? Pekerjaan mudah loh, dan yang pasti gajinya beberapa kali lipat dibanding pekerja _back stage_."

"Yeah," Naruto tersenyum sayu. "Tapi dia pasti menolak kok," entah kenapa perasaan bersalah kembali menggerogoti hatinya. "Ah, aku harus kembali bekerja. Permisi," Naruto membungkuk hormat lalu kembali ke pekerjaannya. Sekitar satu jam setelahnya barulah mereka menyelesaikan pekerjaan dan bersiap pulang.

"Naruto, punya mu tertinggal," Sasuke memperlihatkan buku di mana ada tandatangan Gaara. "Cih! Atau kubuang saja deh," kesalnya.

Naruto hanya tertawa pelan, bilang begitu pun Sasuke tidak langsung membuangnya tadi, padahal bisa saja kan, tapi dia malah tetap kembali memberikannya pada Naruto. Meskipun tidak suka sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar menjaga apa yang berharga untuk Naruto.

"Nah, ayo pulang," Naruto memakai ranselnya.

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk. Suasana sudah sepi karena mereka sengaja sedikit lambat. Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto dan menggandengnya, mereka berjalan melewati lorong agency yang kebanyakan lampunya sudah dimatikan. Hanya beberapa saja untuk penerangan utama.

"Ne~ Sasuke. Kau seriusan tidak ingin jadi model?" tanya Naruto saat mereka berjalan pelan, menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

"Heeeh sudah kubilang kan, kita pergi dari rumah supaya tidak ditemukan. Apa untungnya mengumumkan diri 'hei aku di sini'," balas Sasuke.

"Meskipun _agency_ sendiri yang merekrutmu?" Naruto menatap Sasuke. Lagi-lagi Sasuke menghela nafas lelah, ia menghentikan langkah demi menatap Naruto. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Naruto dengan telapak tangannya, menekannya lumayan kuat setengah kesal setengah gemas.

"Saat kita di SMU apa kau lihat aku menikmati dikejar-kejar para cewek?" ucap Sasuke sedikit ditekan. Naruto menggeleng dengan pipi masih di tangan Sasuke. "Nah, lalu apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku ingin ketenaran yang lebih parah dari saat aku di SMU? Bisa-bisa aku mati stress karena tidak pernah bisa sendirian," Sasuke melepaskan pipi Naruto.

"…hihi, iya juga ya," Naruto tersenyum dengan pipi sedikit memerah, tapi matanya sedikit sayu, seolah kekhawatiran tetap ada di sana. Lagi-lagi Sasuke menghela nafas lelah. "Apaan sih kau dari tadi menghela nafas terus," kesal Naruto. "Memangnya, uwaahh…" Naruto tak bisa apa-apa saat Sasuke meraih pinggangnya dan nengangkatnya, menyejajarkan tinggi mereka.

" _Kiss me_ ," ucap Sasuke.

Sontak wajah Naruto memerah. "A-apa-apaan sih Sasuke, ka—…"

" _Kiss me_ ," ulang Sasuke.

"…" Naruto terdiam, tapi lalu perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke, mengecup bibir Sasuke dengan lembut. Agak lama, sampai ia terkejut dan menarik wajah saat mearasakan lidah basah Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya. Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun, hanya menatap Naruto, Naruto juga tidak berkata apa-apa. Tapi pada akhirnya Naruto kembali mendekatkan bibir mereka, kali ini menyambut lidah Sasuke ke dalam rongga basahnya. Sebuah ciuman yang sangat lembut. Sasuke mengecup sekali lagi bibir basah Naruto setelah mereka melepas ciuman, ia beralih memeluk Naruto erat.

"Dengar Naruto," bisik Sasuke. "Aku tahu banyak hal yang kau pikirkan tentang ini, tapi aku tidak peduli. Ini keputusanku, aku melakukan semua ini untukmu, yang harus kau lakukan cukup menerimanya, bukan merasa bertanggungjawab atas semuanya. Dan yang jelas…" Sasuke melepas pelukannya, beralih menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Naruto. "…apapun pilihannya aku akan tetap memilihmu, seberat apapun pilihan lain itu. Jadi sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap," Sasuke menjauhkan wajah mereka, menggandeng erat tangan Naruto dan kembali melangkah. "Kalau kau terus akan merasa bertanggungjawab, aku yakin seribu persen kau tidak akan sanggup menanggungnya. Karena aku akan banyak melakukan hal-hal yang membuatmu merasa begitu," Sasuke menyeringai mengejek.

"…" Naruto terdiam tapi lalu tersenyum. "Dasar kau," ucapnya. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepala, rasanya matanya berair. Yang ia lakukan selanjutnya hanyalah mempererat genggaman tangan mereka.

Langkah mereka semakin menjauh dan menghilang di lorong yang berbelok, tanpa mereka sadari sepasang iris _azure_ menatap mereka.

.

.

.

~To be Continue~

.

.

.

Gambar untuk chapter ini bisa dilihat di facebook page **Noisseggra no Sekai** di album foto **Fanfiction: I Want Them to Know About Us**

Read, review and check out the picture, please…


	3. Chapter 3: Silent Threat

Makasih banyak buat yang udah read and review:

#aka-chan: yeaah, of course you can call me that :D

Well, of course, who's not going to be a pervert if your uke is such a cutie XD

Well, I mean it as Gaara XP emerald is Sakura's eyes. Btw, I browse on naru wiki and it says that gaara's eyes are blue. Just blue. So well, I improvised it myself lol sorry XD

Anyway, thanks so much for reading and reviewing ^-^

# ayumi elhasna: ohhoho syukur deh kalo gtu XD ^3^ and always sankyuu…

Azure, si gaara XD abis ore browsing d naru wiki tulisannya Cuma blue gtu doing matanya dia XD jd ore ubah sendiri #plaak# anyway thanks for the read and review :D

# yesi : hmm kliatannya si enggak XD kan dia takut ketauan keberadaannya ma naru, ntar kawin lari nya batal dong XD hehe sabra yo, adegan sweet ada saatnya nanti kufufufu btw makasih banyak read reviewnya…:D

# D : biar cowok gantengnya nambah kekekeke XD makasih banyak read reviewnya hehe

# amura : hohoho selamat datang kalo gtu XD btw sasuke kan selalu romantic dari duu mumumumu 3 naik rate, ada rencana XD tp nggak disini niatnya hehehe. Soal gaara, dia bakal pegang peran cukup penting d hubungan sasunaru, jd disabarin dulu ya XD btw maksih banyak buat read reviewnya…

# Iori : weeeiiii gaara ganteng kook XD d anime naru dia termasuk cogan alias cowok gantenggggg kekekeke woi sabar neng saba, soalnya gaara bakal megang peran penting d hubungan sasunaru XD jadi sabar dulu ya hehehehe btw masa si menurut anata gaara nggak ganteng? O . o anyway, makasih banyak read reviewnya :D

.

Buat yang log in dibales lewat PM ya… : Shiro-theo21, Ido Nakemi, Shean Ren31, ithacollitha15, meisya uchiha, UssyDarmawan, uzumakinamikazehaki, michhazz, Uchta997, UchiKaze Ammy, narura aihara, Cartien, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Reiran kateshiro, saniwa satutigapuluh, negisama, Scarlet Lim, liaajahfujo, AySNfc3, and Furihata719.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 3: Silent Threat

.

.

.

"Ahh, Sasuke…sudah dong aku sudah lelah. Hosh hosh…" ucap Naruto dengan nafas sedikit tersendat, keringat mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Huh…huft…masa baru sebentar sudah capek Dobe. Tiga ronde lagi deh," protes Sasuke.

"H-huh? Tiga ronde? Yang benar saja! Aku tidak akan kuaaaat."

"Aish, ayolah. Aku masih belum puas."

"Tch! Kalau begitu kau lakukan sendiri saja," kesal Naruto dan seenaknya terlentang di karpet.

"Chee, masa aku yang _sit-up_ kau yang kelelahan," Sasuke duduk dari _sit-up_ nya lalu memencet hidung Naruto.

"Hngh…capek tau megangin kakimu, apalagi badanmu lebih gede, aku butuh tenaga ekstra lah," protes Naruto.

Mau tidak mau Sasuke tertawa pelan. "Kalau begitu gantian kau yang _sit-up_ , aku yang pegangi," ucapnya.

"Chee, megangin kau _sit-up_ aja aku sudah kelelahan bagaimana bisa sekarang aku _sit-up_. Lagipula untuk apa olahraga, kita kan sekarang kerja di _back stage_ , bisa dibilang sudah olahraga."

"Justru karena sekarang kita kerja berat, harus rajin olahraga biar ototnya nggak kram abis kerja."

"Aaah aku tidak peduli, kau saja yang olahraga sana."

"…" Sasuke menyeringai jahil, detik berikutnya ia ambil posisi _push-up_ di atas tubuh terlentang Naruto.

" _Te-te-te-teme_ , apa yang kau lakukan," Naruto kelabakan dengan wajah super merah.

"Memangnya apa, _push-up_ kan," jawab Sasuke santai dan mulai melakukan _push-up_ nya.

"Ta-tapi kau kan bisa melakukannya di tempat lain."

"Kenapa harus di tempat lain kalau di sini juga bisa. Huft…huft…"

"K-kau ini! Minggir sana!"

"Ng…" Sasuke tampak berpikir lalu menarik diri dari atas tubuh Naruto. "Yeah, karena sepertinya aku mulai berpikiran yang aneh-aneh," ucapnya sambil menutup hidung supaya tidak mimisan.

"Dasar _hentai_!" omel Naruto yang kini sudah duduk.

"Hei, jangan salahkan aku. Sekarang aku hidup bersama pacarku, mana mungkin aku tidak berpikiran mesum kan."

Naruto langsung merinding. "Kau mengakui kalau kau memang mesum?"

"Tentu saja," Sasuke menjulurkan lidah. "Dan kau yang membuatku begini."

"…" Naruto _speechless_ , kenapa sih dia selalu kalah debat dengan Sasuke.

"Ayolah, tidak seburuk itu kan. Daripada aku mesum sama yang lain?"

"Kalau sampai kau melakukannya, aku akan membunuhmu," Naruto memberikan _deathglare_ terbaiknya, mau tak mau membuat Sasuke langsung menubruk blonde itu sampai terbaring ke lantai. "Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan sih. Lepaskan, aku risih. Kita sama-sama berkeringat."

"Hn," hanya itu jawaban Sasuke, tapi tetap memeluk Naruto erat. "Sebentar saja tidak apa-apa kan. Kau pacarku, dan sekarang kita tinggal satu atap, bekerja di satu tempat, kita tidak terpisah jarak apapun lagi. Biarkan aku menikmatinya."

"…" Naruto pun tidak bisa apa-apa kecuali menepuk pelan kepala Sasuke dengan pipi sedikit memerah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Asuma- _san_ bilang besok kita gajian ya," ucap Sasuke, beralih berbaring di samping tubuh Naruto tapi tetap melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sang pacar.

"Yeah, sebenarnya kita gajian per-proyek, tapi karena kemarin ada masalah administrasi jadi gaji kita kali ini telat."

"Hng…apa mau langsung pindah setelah gajian nanti?"

"Tapi kita sudah terlanjur memperpanjang sewa apartment ini. Habis tidak tau kan ternyata system gajinya per proyek. Ditambah, bagaimana kalo kita sesekali sedang tidak ada proyek? Aah, apa kita harus cari kerja lain juga?"

"Geez, kok malah kau jadi panik sendiri sih."

"Ya, habisnya kita sekarang benar-benar hidup sendirian kan, kita harus bisa me- _manage_ semuanya sendiri tanpa bantuan dari siapapun."

"…" Sasuke _speechless_ lalu tersenyum dan memeluk Naruto erat. "Benar-benar istri idaman," goda Sasuke.

"H-huh? Kau ngelantur apa sih? Aku Cuma mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Akan gawat kalau kita tidak bisa—…"

" _Haik haaaaik_ ," potong Sasuke, tetap memeluk Naruto erat. " _Suki da you_ , Naruto- _chan_ ," bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto. Lagi-lagi Naruto tidak bisa apa-apa kecuali _blushing_ berat.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Itu gaji kalian untuk proyek yang kemarin," ucap Asuma setelah yakin semua pegawainya mendapatkan amplop coklat. "Maaf atas keterlambatannya, semoga kedepannya tidak ada keterlambatan lagi," ia menghisap rokoknya sekali. "Hari ini kita ada proyek lagi untuk _set_ iklan sepatu. _Set_ nya _outdoor_ , kita akan segera mulai setelah peralatannya datang, mungkin sekitar…" Asuma menatap jam tangannya. "…lima belas menit lagi. Sebaiknya kalian sudah siap di depan gedung A3."

"Haik!" jawab semuanya lalu bubar.

"Uwaaahh," mata Naruto bling bling menatap isi amplop coklatnya. "Gaji pertamaku," cengirnya. "Wah, lumayan banyak ya, jauh di atas perkiraanku."

"Haha yeah, untuk proyek kemarin memang lumayan," balas Asuma yang tidak begitu jauh dari Naruto. "Soalnya untuk produk ternama. Dana nya tergantung perusahaan penyewa dan juga sponsor mereka, kalau dapat perusahaan bagus ya kemungkinan dana untuk promosi pun banyak. Begitu juga sebaliknya."

"Hoo begitu rupanya," Naruto mengangguk mengerti, ia beralih menatap Sasuke. " _Ne ne_ , kita betulan bisa langsung pindah kalau mau."

"Hng, yeah," balas Sasuke sambil menutup amplop coklatnya.

"Cih, komentar mantan _bocchan_ yang biasa pegang duit banyak mah memang begini," gerutu Naruto..

"Hei, aku salah ngomong apa?" balas Sasuke _sweatdrop_. Perasaan dia tidak mengatakan apapun yang menyinggung soal jumlah gaji mereka.

"Naruto- _kun_ ," sapa Gaara saat Sasuke dan Naruto memasukkan gaji mereka ke dalam loker.

"Ah, Gaara- _san_. _Otsukare_ , pemotretan lagi?" balas Naruto.

"Yeah, untuk majalah."

"Bukan untuk iklan sepatu?"

"Itu sepatu perempuan, jadi jelas modelnya bukan aku," tawa Gaara.

"Ahahah maaf, aku tidak tahu."

" _Say_ Naruto, kau mau makan siang denganku nanti?"

Mata Naruto langsung bling bling, tapi langsung merinding disko saat merasakan aura membunuh dari belakangnya. "Ahahaha apa boleh bawa teman?" tunjuk Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Ya, tentu saja," balas Gaara dengan senyum manis. "Kalau begitu sampai nanti," Gaara menjauh. Naruto balas melambai tapi langsung membatu mengingat Sasuke, dia pun menoleh kaku ke arah cowoknya tersebut.

"…" Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun.

"Cu-Cuma makan siang tidak apa-apa kan…? Lagipula kau boleh ikut," ucap Naruto dengan keringat dingin bercucuran.

"Hmph!" Sasuke hanya membuang muka lalu melangkah pergi.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah. "Dasar dia ini," gerutu nya tapi lalu tersenyum manis dan menyusul langkah Sasuke. Mereka menuju lokasi set yang dimaksud Asuma, truck pengangkut peralatan datang tak lama setelah mereka berkumpul, jadi merekapun segera mulai menata set nya.

"Hng kalau boleh tahu model kali ini siapa Asuma- _san_?" Tanya Naruto sambil menggotong karpet berwarna hijau.

"Girl band T4Four. Kau tahu mereka?" jawab Asuma.

"Uwaaah tahu tahu," jawab Naruto antusias.

"Chee, jangan bilang kau mau minta tandatangan lagi," cibir Sasuke. "Bisa penuh sampah _apartment_ kita kalau kau minta tandatangan pada tiap celeb yang kau temui."

"Geez berisik. Yang penting aku tidak mengganggu _space_ mu kan," balas Naruto.

"T4Four memasuki set," ucap kru film menyambut empat cewek cantik dan sexy memasuki _set_.

" _Ohayou_ ," sapa mereka.

"Hm, sepertinya aku akan minta tandatangan," ucap Sasuke sambil mengusap dagu.

"Pfft," Naruto tertawa pelan. "Nah kan, kau juga tertarik," cengir Naruto. "Kau suka yang mana?"

"Yang rambutnya pirang panjang, kaki nya bagus," Sasuke mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Oh, itu Tiffany, blasteran Amerika loh. Kenapa nggak suka Teira, yang rambut coklat? _Oppai_ nya gede," giliran Naruto yang mengacungkan jempol sambil ngiler.

"Iya juga sih, tapi pakai stocking. Paha nya nggak kelihatan."

Asuma tertawa mendengar obrolan mereka. "Enaknya jadi anak muda," godanya. Sasuke dan Naruto pun hanya bisa memalingkan muka dengan wajah sedikit memerah. "Ah, kalian bagian mengurus kipas angin untuk _effect_ nya," Asuma menepuk pundak kedua bocah itu.

" _Haaik_ ," balas Sasuke dan Naruto, mereka menghampiri kipas angin besar yang harus diarahkan secara manual.

"Ngomong-ngomong, yang dua lagi namanya siapa? Yang cewek Chinese sama yang rambut ungu?" obrol Sasuke.

"Ten Ten dan Tayuya."

"Ghe, namanya diawali huruf T semua?"

"Geez kau pikir kenapa nama girl band mereka T4four huh?" Naruto menarik kipasnya ke belakang karena menindih karpet, karena itulah kabel nya juga tertarik dan kebetulan Tayuya sedang lewat, membuat cewek itu terlilit kabel dan dengan tidak elitnya jatuh menubruk…

…—Sasuke.

Cewek itu menimpa Sasuke, reflex karena menyingkirkan kipas angin supaya tidak terlindas, tangan Sasuke sedikit terangkat dan mendarat di dada Tayuya.

"Gyyaaahhh mesummm!"

Plaaakk!

Dan sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri Sasuke. Tayuya langsung pergi sambil marah-marah, sementara Sasuke bangkit dengan pipi memerah membentuk telapak tangan tapi ia langsung menunjukkan jempol ke Naruto.

"Sialan, bikin ngiri saja kau Sasuke, pfffttt…!" omel Naruto tapi sambil menahan tawa. "Aku juga pengen kali dapet keberuntungan seperti itu."

"Yeah, _oppai is the best_ ," ucap Sasuke sambil kembali membetulkan peralatannya.

"Yups, setuju setuju," cengir Naruto sambil mengusap ujung matanya yang berair karena tertawa.

"Tapi entah kenapa aku malah ingin kau yang menindihku, Naruto," seringai Sasuke yang sontak membuat wajah Naruto memerah.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Yosh, _otsukaresama_ ," akhirnya _shoot_ untuk iklan itu selesai.

"Hei hei Sasuke- _kun_ , kau mungkin punya kesempatan loh. Kulihat dari tadi Tayuya- _san_ dan Tiffany- _san_ terus menatapmu," goda Asuma.

"Hahah melotot marah maksudnya Asuma- _san_?" balas Sasuke.

Asuma hanya tertawa membalasnya. "Yosh, bereskan semuanya, setelah itu kalian bisa istirahat. Makan siang ada di _stand_ ," teriak Asuma pada semuanya.

" _Ano_ , Asuma- _san_ , boleh kami makan di tempat lain? Gaara- _san_ mengundang kami makan siang," ucap Naruto.

"Oh, silahkan saja. Ah, tapi nanti _Sachou_ akan kemari, kalian belum pernah bertemu beliau kan? Tidak ingin sekedar menampakkan wajah?"

"…" Sasuke tak menjawab, tidak ada salahnya kan bertemu _Sachou_ tempat mereka bekerja.

"Hng…" Naruto juga tampak berpikir.

"Ah ya sudahlah, _Sachou_ juga tidak hanya sekali dua kali ke _back stage_. Kalian menyapa lain kali saja," tambah Asuma.

"Hu um, maaf ya Asuma- _san_ , dan terimakasih."

Naruto dan Sasuke menuju café di lantai tiga untuk makan siang bersama Gaara.

"Ahahaha parah sekali," tawa Gaara. Mereka mengobrol santai sambil makan, tentang pekerjaan mereka, tentang kejadian lucu, hanya obrolan ringan biasa.

"Aku juga pernah sekali menggunakan kata kasar di acara _live_ , setelahnya _Sachou_ memarahiku habis-habisan," ucap Gaara.

"Hahaha pasti berat," komentar Naruto. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong soal _Sachou_ , tadi Asuma- _san_ bilang beliau akan ke _back stage_. Beliau orangnya seperti apa sih? Siapa tahu lain kali bertemu dan tidak menyapa karena kami tidak tahu wajahnya."

Ekspresi Gaara agak mengejang. "Umm, _well_ , rambutnya panjang," balas Gaara.

"Wanita?"

Gaara menggeleng. "Laki-laki. Yeah, kurasa kalian akan segera mengetahuinya kalau bertemu. Semacam memiliki aura ' _I'm the boss'_ atau apalah," tawa Gaara. Ia sempat melirik Sasuke tapi langsung membuang pandangan sebelum cowok itu balas menatap. Tak berapa lama mereka selesai makan siang. "Biar aku saja," ucap Gaara saat Naruto dan Sasuke menuju kasir, ia yang membayar makan siang mereka.

"Ah, _arigatou_ Gaara- _san_ , lain kali aku yang traktir," ucap Naruto. Mereka keluar café, di lorong gedung sebelah terlihat seorang pria bersurai hitam panjang tengah berjalan bersama seorang pria bersurai perak dengan masker hitam. "Eh? Apa itu _Sachou_?" tunjuk Naruto. "Mungkin beliau barusan dari _set_."

"A—…umm…" Gaara tak langsung menjawab.

"Apa kita harus menyapa, Sasuke?" Naruto beralih menatap Sasuke.

"Mungkin. Asuma- _san_ sempat mencegah kita pergi, berarti menurutnya penting kita memperkenalkan diri," balas Sasuke.

"Ya sudah, ayo ka—…"

"U-umm, kalian bukannya sebaiknya langsung kembali ke _set_?" potong Gaara.

"Err mungkin masih ada waktu," Naruto menilik jam di ponselnya. "Lagipula hanya menyapa kurasa tidak akan lama."

"Yeah, tapi kelihatannya _Sachou_ ada urusan. Kudengar dia dan Kakashi- _san_ sedang mengurus _talent_ baru," ucap Gaara. "Dan biasanya dia sangat tidak suka kalau kesibukannya diganggu."

"O-oh…ya sudah," ucap Naruto. "Mungkin lain kali saja kalau beliau ke _back stage_ lagi," ia dan Sasuke pun pamit pada Gaara untuk kembali ke _back stage_.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Proyek kedua hari itu adalah pemotretan untuk promo album terbaru T4Four, kru _back stage_ super sibuk seperti biasa.

" _Ano_ ," ucap Sasuke dengan muka diarsir. "Perasaaanku saja atau memang Tayuya menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh?"

"Pfft…sepertinya bukan perasaanmu saja," balas Naruto. "Eh eh, Tiffany ke sini tuh," ucap Naruto saat member T4Four berambut pirang menuju ke arah mereka.

"Hai," sapa Tiffany, ia menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hai," balas Sasuke, menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Kau baru di sini eh? Kurasa baru kali ini aku melihatmu."

"Yeah, baru beberapa hari."

"Owh," balas Tiffany. Kelihatan sekali dia malu-malu tapi caper di depan Sasuke, Naruto Cuma menatap mereka lewat ujung mata tanpa menghentikan pekerjaannya. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong, aku Tiffany," cewek itu menyodorkan tangan untuk menjabat tangan Sasuke.

"…" Sasuke terdiam lalu menghela nafas sambil mengusap pelipisnya. " _Just so you know_ , aku sudah punya pacar."

Suasana langsung senyap di antara mereka, Tiffany terbelalak dan menarik tangannya. "Huh! Memangnya siapa yang bilang mau menjalin hubungan denganmu! Kau pikir karena aku minta berkenalan, aku tertarik padamu begitu? Kau pikir kau siapa?! Jangan sok ya!" omel Tiffany panjang lebar lalu pergi dengan langkah dihentak-hentakkan.

Sasuke Cuma menarik bibir sebelah lalu kembali ke pekerjaannya, ia melirik Naruto lalu menatapnya lurus. " _You look happy, stop it_."

"A-apa sih!" balas Naruto sewot, tapi sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum yang sedang ia tahan. Bagaimana tidak? Sikap Sasuke barusan seolah ia sama sekali tak memberikan celah untuk orang lain memasuki hubungan mereka berdua. Mana mungkin Naruto tidak bahagia karena itu.

"Sudah kubilang kan dia cowok brengsek!" terdengar suara Tayuya di kejauhan dan balasan Tiffany dengan beberapa kata kasar lainnya, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tak menggubris.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Malam sudah sangat larut saat pekerjaan di _back stage_ selesai. Para kru terlihat sekali sudah sangat lelah, tapi mereka masih harus beres-beres, sementara para model dengan enaknya bisa pergi.

"Ini gaji kalian untuk dua proyek hari ini," ucap Asuma setelah semuanya beres. "Besok dan lusa tidak ada proyek, jadi kalian libur. Tapi dua hari lagi kalian harus berangkat sebelum fajar. Ada set pemotretan dengan _background_ _sunrise_. Jam 3 pagi kalian sudah HARUS di sini. Mengerti?"

" _Haaaiik_ ," balas mereka lemas. Mereka lalu bubar satu per satu.

" _Ne_ ~ Sasuke, besok libur. Jadi mau cari _apartment_ tidak?" Tanya Naruto sambil memakai ranselnya.

"Ng…boleh juga," balas Sasuke. "Sebaiknya cari _apartment_ yang dekat dengan _agency_ , biar kalau pulang malam seperti ini atau berangkat pagi kita tidak terlalu kerepotan."

"Kalian sedang cari _apartment_?" Tanya Asuma.

"Yeah, _apartment_ kami saat ini lumayan jauh," ucap Naruto.

"Dan sangat bobrok. Dalam arti sebenarnya," tambah Sasuke.

" _Apartment_ yang kusewa tidak jauh dari sini dan harganya lumayan terjangkau, kurasa juga ada kamar kosong karena tetangga sebelahku barusan pindah. Siapa tahu kalian mau lihat-lihat?"

Sasuke dan Naruto saling tatap lalu mengangguk. "Terimakasih banyak, besok kami akan coba ke sana," ucap Naruto.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Hey, kau yakin alamatnya benar?" Tanya Sasuke. Seperti rencana, mereka akan melihat _apartment_ yang disewa Asuma.

"Yakin kok," protes Naruto sambil melihat ponselnya, melihat peta lokasi yang dikirimkan Asuma. "Dari _convenience store_ lurus," gumam Naruto masih menatap ponsel lalu menatap ke depan. "Ah, kurasa yang itu," tunjuk Naruto pada sebuah bangunan _apartment_ sepuluh lantai. Mereka berdua pun menuju bangunan itu.

"Yo," sambut Asuma di depan _apartment_.

"Syukurlah. Kukira kami salah tempat," Naruto menghampiri.

"Ah, Tazuna- _san_ —pemilik _apartment_ —sedang keluar, jadi dia menyuruhku untuk mengajak kalian berkeliling," Asuma memutar-mutar kunci di tangannya.

"Terimakasih banyak," balas Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka pun memasuki _apartment_ itu.

"Tempat ini dekat dengan _convenience store_ , dari _agency_ juga Cuma 20 menit jalan kaki, atau bisa juga pakai bus. Tapi kalau kalian jadi tinggal di sini kalian bisa ikut mobilku, aku bawa mobil proyek soalnya," jelas Asuma. "Nah, ini kamarnya," Asuma membuka pintu sebuah _apartment_. "Silahkan melihat-lihat."

Naruto dan Sasuke memasuki apartment itu. Dari pintu masuk adalah lorong yang memisahkan dua kamar di sisi yang berseberangan, di sebelah kamar sebelah kiri adalah kamar mandi dan ruang TV, di sebelah kamar sebelah kanan adalah dapur dan meja makan. Jadi ruang TV menyambung dengan dapur dan meja makan.

" _Well_ ," ucap Sasuke saat mengecheck kamar mandi. "Setidaknya lebih besar dari _apartment_ kita yang sekarang," ujarnya.

"Dan dapurnya juga luas," ucap Naruto bling bling. Pasalnya dapur berada di sebelah kamar kanan tanpa terpotong space untuk kamar mandi seperti di bagian kiri, jadi dapurnya lumayan luas meski meski ada kulkas, meja makan dan lemari perabot sekalipun.

"Kalau untuk berdua kurasa tidak masalah kan," ucap Asuma setelah menyebutkan harga sewa per bulannya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Ambil ya, Sasuke," ia beralih menatap Sasuke.

"Yeah, tidak buruk juga," ucap Sasuke. "Mau langsung pindah atau tunggu sewa _apartment_ kita habis?"

"Ung…langsung pindah bagaimana? Lusa kita harus berangkat super pagi loh, akan lebih enak kalau tempatnya dekat."

"Ok."

"Akan kuberitahu Tazuna- _san_ dulu," ucap Asuma sambil mengunci kembali kamar _apartment_ itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, yang ini _apartment_ ku," tunjuk Asuma pada kamar yang mereka lewati, letaknya bersebelahan dengan kamar yang akan disewa Sasuke dan Naruto. Pintu _apartment_ itu terbuka dan dari sana muncul seorang wanita berambut hitam ikal membawa _trashbag_. "Oh, kebetulan sekali. Ini isteriku, Kurenai," Asuma merangkul wanita itu dan mengecup pelipisnya.

" _Anata_ ," ucap Kurenai malu-malu.

" _Konichiwa_ ," sapa Naruto dan Sasuke.

" _Konichiwa_ ," balas Kurenai lembut.

"Mereka akan jadi tetangga baru kita, satu pekerjaan denganku juga," ucap Asuma.

"Oh, begitu. Kurasa kalian akan betah di sini," ucap Kurenai.

"Aku sekalian mau mengantar mereka keluar, biar aku saja yang buang sampahnya."

"Terimakasih banyak kalau begitu."

Mereka bertiga berjalan keluar _apartment_ dan berpapasan dengan seorang laki-laki paruh baya berkumis tebal.

"Tazuna- _san_ ," panggil Asuma sambil memasukkan _trashbag_ nya ke tempat sampah. "Mereka bilang jadi ambil _apartment_ nya," ketiganya menemui Tazuna.

"Begitu? Kau sudah membawa mereka lihat-lihat?" ucap Tazuna. Asuma hanya mengangguk karena tengah menyalakan rokok. "Jadi bagaimana?" tanyanya beralih pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Iya paman, kami akan menyewa nya. Kalau bisa sih kami akan mulai pindahan hari ini," jawab Naruto. Tazuna membawa mereka ke kantor kecil miliknya untuk mengurus perjanjian sewa, uang muka dan lain lain.

"Naruto, tidak sekalian bayar penuh saja biar tidak bolak-balik?" Tanya Sasuke saat Naruto membayar uang muka yang disebutkan Tazuna.

"Tidak, tidak perlu," malah Tazuna yang menjawab. "Kalian coba saja dulu beberapa hari betah atau tidak. Kalau betah kalian baru bayar penuh, kalau akan pindah lagi uang muka kukembalikan."

Begitulah, mereka pun hanya membayar uang muka.

"Dia baik sekali ya Asuma- _san_ , baru kali ini aku menemui pemilik _apartment_ seperti beliau," obrol Naruto saat Asuma mengantar mereka ke halte.

"Haha begitulah. Kudengar dia dulu bukan orang yang berpunya sebelum memiliki persewaan apartment ini, kurasa beliau jadi lebih 'berperasaan' pada para penyewanya," cengir Asuma.

"Oh, pantas saja. Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya Asuma- _san_ dekat sekali dengan beliau ya."

"…" Asuma tak menjawab, matanya tengah menatap ke arah lain, Naruto mengikuti arah tatapannya.

"Gaara- _san_?" ucap Naruto saat melihat cowok bersurai merah bata tengah menatap bingung pada mobilnya.

"Haha kurasa mobilnya mogok," ucap Asuma. Ia menghampiri Gaara diikuti Naruto dan Sasuke. "Perlu bantuan, Gaara- _kun_?" sapa Asuma.

Gaara mendongak menatap Asuma. "Oh, Asuma- _san_ ," sapa nya balik. Ia beralih menatap Naruto, tapi tampak sedikit gugup saat melihat Sasuke. " _Well_ , kurasa aku akan menelfon bengkel."

"Kalau Cuma kerusakan kecil mungkin aku bisa," Asuma membuka kap mobil Gaara.

"A-ah, ti-tidak perlu Asuma- _san_ ," ia terdengar gugup.

"He? Kenapa sungkan begitu? Seperti pada orang asing saja," Asuma mematikan rokoknya lalu mulai mengotak-atik mobil Gaara.

"Sedang jalan-jalan Gaara- _san_?" obrol Naruto.

"Yeah," balas Gaara. Sasuke menatap restaurant di samping mereka.

"Atau habis bertemu seseorang?" Asuma menyuarakan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Umm… _well_ , yeah," kelihatan sekali dia tidak nyaman.

"Hng…?" Asuma menatap ke arah pintu keluar restaurant, melihat Orochimaru dan Kakashi. "Oh, urusan pekerjaan rupanya," ucap Asuma lalu melambai ke arah dua orang itu. " _Sachou_ ," panggilnya. Tubuh Gaara mengejang sesaat. "Biar kalian menyapa sekalian, kalian belum sempat bertemu kan," ucap Asuma pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Keduanya mengangguk.

" _Konichiwa_ , Asuma- _san_ ," Kakashi menyapa duluan.

" _Konichiwa_ , Kakashi- _san_ , Orochimaru- _sama_ ," balas Asuma.

"Hm? Mobil Gaara bermasalah?"

"Yeah, aku sedang mengecheck nya. Oia, Orochimaru- _sama_ , mereka—…" ucapan Asuma terhenti saat melihat _Sachou_ nya mematung menatap Sasuke. "Umm, perkenalkan. Mereka pekerja _back stage_ di bawah bimbinganku. Kemarin belum sempat menemui Anda."

" _Konichiwa_ , Naruto _desu_ ," Naruto membungkuk hormat. "Maaf kemarin belum sempat menemui Anda."

" _Konichiwa_ ," tambah Sasuke dan juga membungkuk hormat.

" _Anata_ ," ucap Orochimaru dan langsung meraih pundak Sasuke. "Kau mau jadi model?"

"…" suasana langsung senyap. Orochimaru masih menatap tak berkedip pada Sasuke.

"A…umm…" Sasuke akhirnya bersuara. "Terimakasih banyak tawarannya, tapi saya rasa saya harus menolak—…"

"Aku mencarimu sejak aku melihatmu waktu itu. Aku yakin kau pasti akan jadi bintang besar," oceh Orochimaru, sepertinya tak mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Hee? Mencari? Kenapa Anda tidak menemuinya sejak awal di _back stage_ ," ucap Asuma.

"Ah, kami tentu tidak tahu dia bekerja bersamamu, Asuma- _san_ ," balas Kakashi.

"Gaara- _kun_ tidak memberitahu? Kurasa mereka berteman sejak hari pertama Sasuke- _kun_ dan Naruto- _kun_ kerja bersamaku."

Mata Orochimaru dan Kakashi langsung tertuju pada Gaara. Gaara tak menjawab apa-apa. " _Well_ , Orochimaru- _sama_ menyuruh saya mencarinya. Saya rasa Gaara tidak tahu kalau kami mencari…siapa namamu?"

"Sasuke," balas Sasuke.

"Yeah, saya rasa Gaara tidak tahu kami sedang mencari Sasuke," bela Kakashi meski tatapannya tetap tertuju pada Gaara, seolah mengatakan hal lain. Orochimaru jangan ditanya lagi, tatapannya sudah berubah dingin sejak tadi.

"Tapi seperti yang saya bilang tadi, saya akan menolak tawaran Anda," Sasuke memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Tolong pikirkan dulu. Kau bisa menghasilkan banyak dari pekerjaan ini," Orochimaru menepuk pundak Sasuke sambil berjalan melewati tubuhnya. "Aku tidak pernah salah dalam menilai _talent_ yang kurekrut," tambahnya lalu memasuki mobil diikuti Kakashi.

"Waah kau dapat perhatian khusus dari _Sachou_. Kenapa tidak mencoba saja Sasuke- _kun_?" Tanya Asuma.

" _Well_ , aku tidak ingin jadi model, Asuma- _san_. Dan karena beberapa alasan lainnya," jawab Sasuke.

"Hmm, tapi bagaimana kalau kau pikir dulu seperti yang _Sachou_ bilang."

"Dipikirpun aku akan tetap menolaknya," jawab Sasuke tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Ia melirik Gaara yang ternyata tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. "Ayo pulang, Naruto," ajak Sasuke.

"Y-yeah…sampai jumpa Asuma- _san_ , Gaara- _san_ ," ucap Naruto.

"Umm, Naruto- _kun_ ," cegah Gaara dan meraih tangan Naruto, menggandengnya. "Apa aku boleh minta nomormu? Kita berteman kan, tapi aku lupa terus mau menanyakannya," senyum Gaara.

"Tentu saja boleh Gaara- _san_ ," cengir Naruto dan langsung bertukar nomor hape dengan Gaara. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa," Naruto melambai sambil melangkah pergi.

"Sampai jumpa," balas Gaara dengan sebuah senyuman, tapi tatapannya justru terarah pada Sasuke, seolah memberikan ancaman tanpa kata.

.

.

.

~To be Continue~

Seperti biasa, gambar bisa dilihat di facebook page _**Noisseggra no Sekai**_ di album foto _**Fanfiction: We Want Them to Know About Us**_ ;)

Read, check out the picture and review please ;)


	4. Chapter 4: Priority

Makasih banyak buat yang udah read and review:

#no name: arigatou gozaimasu :D etto, maksudnya apa nggak pernah kudasai? XXDD btw mkasih banyak read and reviewnya :D

#ayumi elhasna: thee iya Gaara XD oh oh, nanti sasuke bakal jd model kekeke anyway, sankyuu buat read n reviewnya :D

#D: iya ini lanjut :D makasih byk read reviewnya…

#amura : wekwekek kan sengaja biar pd mikir yg iya iya XD #sukses besar dor! Kufufufu sasuke perlu pelan peloan kalo mau dapetin keperawanan naru XD sabaaaarrrr. Ohoho iya kan, gaara jg ganteng kan XD btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

#aka-chan: ay ay you are very welcome XD gad too when reading yours. Well, you describe the summary in perfect way so I don't know what to say XD anyway thank you so much for the support and read and review and your feed back :D

#A. H: ehehehe sankyuu XD iya ini update, makasih banyak read reviewnya…

.

Buat yang log in dibales lewat PM ya… : Shiro-theo21, Furihata719, saniwa satutigapuluh, UchiKaze Ammy, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Ido Nakemi, negisama, michhazz, Deasy674, AySNfc3, UssyDarmawan, Scarlet Lim, Labrador Eksentriks, Shean Ren31, hanazawa kay, uknowJung, narura aihara, liaajahfujo, ithacollitha15, Lovelysuna, ppkarismac and Amelia455.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 4: Priority

.

.

.

"Kau yakin sudah semuanya, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto. Ia tengah menge- _pack_ barang-barang, bersiap pindah ke _apartment_ baru mereka.

"Yeah, kurasa sudah. Kita kan memang tidak bawa banyak barang," balas Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu a—…uwaaahh…" ucapan Naruto terhenti saat Sasuke menubruknya sampai terbaring ke ranjang. "Apaan sih, _Teme_?" omel Naruto.

"Ayolah, di _apartment_ baru kita pisah kamar, kapan lagi aku bisa menubrukmu di ranjang."

"Haha dasar kau ini. Tapi kan kau boleh masuk ke kamarku, sesukamu saja. Itu kan _apartment_ kita berdua," Naruto meraih pipi Sasuke, menyentuh kedua sisinya.

"Betulan boleh?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hm hm," Naruto mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak satu kamar saja?"

"Geez, kan sayang satu kamar tidak terpakai," _sweatdrop_ Naruto.

"Hnghh!" Sasuke menggesek-gesekkan mukanya ke dada Naruto seperti kucing, mau tak mau membuat Naruto ingin mengusap kepalanya.

"Yosh yosh, _kuro-chan_ ," goda Naruto.

"Chee, dasar," ucap Sasuke lalu mengecup bibir Naruto beberapa detik. "Ayo pergi," ajaknya dan mereka pun keluar _apartment_ membawa barang-barang mereka.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"He? Yakin cuma segini?" heran Asuma saat Sasuke dan Naruto muncul di _apartment_ baru mereka.

"Iya Asuma- _san_ , kami memang tidak bawa barang banyak saat pindah. Dan karena baru satu bulan di sini kami belum membeli barang-barang lainnya," ucap Naruto sambil Sasuke membuka pintu _apartment_.

"Padahal aku baru mau menghubungimu siapa tahu kalian butuh bantuan untuk mengangkut barang-barang. Sepertinya aku bahkan tidak perlu membantu kalian menata _apartment_ nya."

"Haha begitulah. Tapi terimakasih," ucap Naruto. "Kami masuk dulu Asuma- _san_."

"Ya, selamat beristirahat," balasnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kalau butuh apa-apa bilang saja, sekarang kita kan tetangga," cengir Asuma.

"Iya Asuma- _san_ , terimakasih banyak," jawab Naruto. Ia lalu mengikuti Sasuke masuk ke _apartment_.

"Kau mau kamar yang mana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Terserah, paling sama saja kan," balas Naruto.

"Ya sudah," Sasuke menghampiri kamar sebelah kiri lalu melemparkan kunci kamar sebelah kanan untuk Naruto.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin dibantu beres-beres kamar?" goda Naruto saat Sasuke memasuki pintu kamarnya. Tubuh Sasuke langsung mengejang, mungkin mengingat soal Mr. K di _apartment_ mereka dulu. Sasuke menoleh kaku pada Naruto. "Hahahahaha iya iya aku bantuin," tawa Naruto dan membuka kunci kamarnya, menaruh barang-barangnya di dekat pintu lalu menghampiri kamar Sasuke.

"Tapi penataannya rapi dan tidak terlalu kotor juga ya," ucap Naruto.

"Kan Asuma- _san_ bilang pemiliknya belum lama pindah," balas Sasuke.

'Bilang begitupun kenapa kau parno begini,' batin Naruto _sweatdrop_ melihat Sasuke celingukan ga-je. Mereka bersih-bersih _apartment_ sampai matahari terbenam, untung saja mereka tidak menemui benda mengkilap berkaki banyak dan bisa terbang yang bisa membuat Sasuke teriak-teriak ketakutan.

"Naruto, aku lapar," ucap Sasuke saat Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk.

"Hng, mau aku masakkan? Kau ingin makan apa? Ah, tapi bahan makanannya habis, sebaiknya kita ke _convenience store_ dulu," cerocos Naruto.

"Tidak mau," balas Sasuke.

"Geez baiklah baiklah, aku yang belanja. Kau tunggu saja—…"

"Hei, maksudku ayo kencan," Sasuke mencekal tangan Naruto.

"…" terdiam sesaat, mata Naruto membola perlahan.

"Kita sudah lama tidak kencan, mumpung besok libur. Kau mau kan?" Sasuke menatap lurus iris Naruto. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah, tapi lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Yoshaa! Kalau begitu ayo siap-siap," ujar Sasuke bersemangat dan langsung menuju kamar, sementara Naruto masih terdiam di tempat dengan pipi memerah, tapi ia lalu tersenyum bahagia dan melangkah menuju kamar.

Naruto mengacak-acak lemarinya, melihat koleksi bajunya yang cuma sedikit karena belum sempat belanja lain-lain setelah sebulan pindah.

"Geez, kenapa harus bingung begini sih. Kan cuma kencan biasa, lagipula setiap hari sudah bertemu Sasu—…" gerutuan Naruto berhenti saat menyadari hal itu. Mulai saat ini dia akan bersama Sasuke setiap waktu, Naruto sih sangat senang dengan hal itu, tapi apa suatu saat Sasuke tidak akan bosan padanya…?

Mungkin untuk sekarang mereka masih baik-baik saja, tapi bagaimana dengan setahun, lima tahun, atau sepuluh tahun berikutnya? Mungkin sapaan sayang tidak akan lagi mereka gunakan karena sudah terbiasa, mungkin kecupan ringan dan obrolan manis sudah tak begitu berarti karena sudah terbiasa, mungkin…mungkin saja…

Meski begitu Naruto berusaha memakai pakaian yang oke untuk kencan kali ini. "Yosh, begini mungkin," ucapnya setelah selesai merapikan pakaiannya. Tapi dia sedikit heran juga kenapa pintu kamarnya belum diketuk, padahal Naruto yakin ia sudah kelewat lama di dalam kamar. "Sasuke?" panggilnya pelan sambil membuka pintu kamar. Pintu kamar Sasuke tertutup, tapi pintu depan setengah terbuka, sepertinya Sasuke sudah menunggu di luar. "Geez, kenapa kau tidak memanggilku sih kalau aku terlalu lama," ucap Naruto sambil mengunci pintu _apartment_ mereka, Sasuke berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Hehe tidak apa-apa kan, rasanya berdebar kalau menunggu pacar untuk diajak kencan," cengir Sasuke.

Iris Naruto sedikit melebar, ia tak lepas memandang Sasuke. "Haha apaan sih, kamarku kan di depan kamarmu," ucapnya dan membuang pandangan.

"Tapi tetap saja kan, aku sedang mengajak pacarku kencan. Tidak masalah kalau aku menunggu sambil berdebar-debar," Sasuke melangkah mengikuti Naruto.

"Geez, dasar gombal," tawa Naruto.

"Kau tidak percaya?" Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto dan membawa ke dadanya, membuat Naruto menyentuh debar jantung Sasuke.

"…" Naruto tak bisa berkata apapun selain merasakan kehangatan suhu tubuh Sasuke juga debaran jantungnya yang begitu cepat. Detik berikutnya ia tertunduk di dada Sasuke. "Sasuke…aku mencintaimu," ucap Naruto tanpa menjelaskan apa yang tadi sempat mengganggu pikirannya. Sepertinya ia telah menemukan jawaban akan kegelisahannya tadi, ia rasa Sasuke sama saja seperti dirinya. Ia sangat mencintai Sasuke, setiap detik bersama Sasuke adalah waktu terbahagia baginya. Seandainya Sasuke memiliki perasaan yang sama berarti…

"Kalau begitu ayo jalan, pa-car-ku," Sasuke menekankan kata terakhirnya lalu menggandeng tangan Naruto pergi.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Ngomong-ngomong kita belum pernah berkeliling daerah sini sebelumnya ya," ucap Naruto _sweatdrop_ sambil mereka menatap jalur bus di halte.

"Yeah, mungkin sebaiknya kita browsing tempat dulu," ucap Sasuke sama _sweatdrop_ nya.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita naik bus saja tanpa turun di manapun, sambil menghafal tempat. Lain kali baru kita kunjungi tempat-tempat yang kelihatannya bagus."

"Kalau cuma naik bus namanya bukan kencan dong," omel Sasuke.

"Geez, apa maksudmu sih. Asal berdua saja denganmu namanya kencan kan," cengir Naruto.

Deg…!

Mata Sasuke sedikit membola, ia pun hanya bisa menggenggam erat tangan Naruto dengan pipi sedikit bersemu.

"Ah, tapi kau bilang lapar. Sebaiknya makan dulu, ayo cari makan di sekitar sini," ajak Naruto. Setelah makan mereka kembali ke halte dan naik bus. Mereka duduk di kursi paling belakang meski bus nya sepi dan banyak kursi kosong. Selama di perjalanan Sasuke tak melepaskan tangan Naruto sama sekali, meski tanpa kata, ia rasa ia telah menyampaikan perasaannya pada Naruto.

"Hei Naruto, itu ada warung ramen. Kelihatannya menunya bany—…" ucapan Sasuke terhenti saat menoleh dan mendapati Naruto terpejam dan bersandar ke bahunya. Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum lalu memosisikan kepala Naruto supaya lebih nyaman. Ia lalu membawa tangan Naruto ke bibirnya, mengecupnya lembut. " _Aishiteru_ ," bisiknya.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Ngh…?" Naruto terbangun dan mendapati dirinya berada di gendongan Sasuke. "E-eh? Sasuke?" ucap Naruto dan langsung turun dari punggung Sasuke.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun?" balas Sasuke.

"Geez, kalau sudah sampai kenapa tidak bangunkan saja aku," gerutu Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak apa-apa kan aku menggendong pacarku," Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya, Naruto Cuma bisa menggembungkan pipinya yang memerah.

"Ah, sekarang jadi tidak ngantuk lagi," ucap Naruto sambil memasuki _apartment_ , ia menilik ponselnya, jam 12 malam.

"Mau nonton TV?"

"Ng…paling. Tapi kau tidur saja, kau kan belum tidur."

" _Haaaik_ ," balas Sasuke santai. Tapi tak berapa lama dia menyusul Naruto di depan TV dengan selimut dan bantal.

"Hei hei, kalau mau tidur di kamar saja," omel Naruto.

"Hu um," balas Sasuke tapi membaringkan diri di samping Naruto dan bahkan melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya. Naruto hanya menghela nafas lalu membelai surai Sasuke. Ia menonton TV ber-volume nyaris nol dan lama-lama tertidur juga.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Ting tong ting tong ting tong ting tong…!

Mereka terbangun saat bel _apartment_ mereka dibunyikan berkali-kali. Naruto segera menghampiri pintu.

"Asuma- _san_?" ucapnya setelah membuka pintu.

"Ada perubahan jadwal. Kita harus ke _set_ sekarang," ucap Asuma. "Cepat siap-siap, kutunggu di depan. Ah, ngomong-ngomong aku sudah mencoba menghubungi ponselmu tapi tidak ada jawaban, jadi maaf kalau berisik," ucap Asuma sambil berlalu pergi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke ngantuk.

"Kita harus ke _agency_ sekarang. Ada perubahan jadwal katanya," ucap Naruto. "Ngomong-ngomong, Asuma- _san_ sudah menunggu di depan."

Merekapun cuma bisa cuci muka lalu asal memasukkan pakaian dan peralatan mandi ke dalam tas, siapa tahu nanti bisa mandi di sana. Setelahnya mereka bergegas turun dengan menenteng seragam yang belum mereka pakai, Asuma sudah menunggu di mobilnya, sebuah mobil _pick-up_ terbuka, jadi mereka lumayan berhimpitan saat memakai seragam di ruang kemudi.

"Aku sudah menghubungi yang lain, tapi tidak tahu bisa datang semua atau tidak. Bersiap saja kerja lebih sibuk," ucap Asuma sambil mengendarai mobilnya lumayan ugal-ugalan. Setelah parkir, mereka setengah berlari menuju atap gedung D-2, tempat pemotretannya.

"Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya. Pihak sponsor meminta pergantian jadwal bla…bla…bla…" ucap kru penanggungjawab menjelaskan detailnya pada Asuma.

"Ng…apa yang datang cuma segini?" gumam Naruto melihat kru _back stage_ yang datang cuma sedikit.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, mendadak begi- fuwaahh," Sasuke menguap. " _And it's fucking two in the morning_ ," gerutunya.

"Oke," Asuma menepuk tangannya sekali supaya semua kru berkumpul. Ia menjelaskan detail _set_ nya lalu segera mengerahkann kru nya untuk bekerja. Karena kru nya cuma sedikit, tentu saja per orang jadi kebagian kerja lebih banyak, tapi untunglah _set_ selesai tepat waktu.

"Ten Ten- _san_ memasuki _set_ ," kru _shooting_ mengumumkan seperti biasa.

"Ten Ten? Anggota T4Four kemarin?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk.

"Neji- _san_ memasuki _set_."

"Neji?" Tanya Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Kalau kau saja tidak tahu bagaimana denganku," balas Sasuke.

"Hyuuga Neji, sepertinya dia belum lama terjun ke dunia _entertainment_ ," ucap Takeda, teman satu kru mereka. "Tapi public sudah menggosipkannya pacaran dengan Ten Ten, makanya iklan kali ini menampilkan mereka berdua."

"Haha supaya public makin tersulut eh," komentar Naruto.

"Industri hiburan kan memang memanfaatkan respon public," balas Takeda.

"Ngomong-ngomong Naruto, sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan nama Hyuuga. Kau pernah mendengarnya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Umm…" Naruto tampak berpikir. "Entahlah, tapi kedengarannya memang tidak asing."

Tapi sampai _shooting_ selesai, mereka tidak berhasil mengingat nama itu.

" _Otsukaresama_ ," ucap mereka dan bertepuk tangan setelah _shoot_ selesai. Kedua model meninggalkan tempat, sementara para kru _back stage_ mulai merapikan _set_.

"Jam 9 nanti akan ada _shoot_ untuk iklan mobil, sampai jam itu kalian bisa istirahat," teriak Asuma.

" _Haaaik_ ," balas mereka. Karena capek sejak dini hari, setelah beres-beres para kru malah sarapan dulu tanpa mandi, setelah itu barulah mereka—…mandi bersama. Ada kamar mandi umum di sana, tentunya mereka harus mandi bersama biar cepat, _shoot_ jam 9 berarti set harus sudah selesai jam segitu, waktunya lumayan mepet.

"A-umm…" Naruto melirik Sasuke dengan wajah memerah, Sasuke Cuma menatap dengan tatapan ikan mati. Saat ini mereka tengah bengong di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Ayo cepat, waktunya tidak banyak loh," omel Asuma sambil memasuki kamar mandi. Mau tidak mau Sasuke serta Naruto masuk kamar mandi juga. Ada sekitar sepuluh _shower_ terbuka yang berseberangan letaknya dengan loker untuk menaruh pakaian. Tidak ada privasi sama sekali, namanya juga kamar mandi umum. Meski agak ragu, Naruto mulai melepas pakaiannya.

"A-aku mandi di toilet lain saja," ucap Sasuke dan langsung memalingkan wajah.

"Apa yang kau katakan huh," Asuma meraih pundak Sasuke. "Setelah ini kita harus langsung siap-siap, jangan membuang waktu."

Mau bilang apa lagi, atasan sudah berbicara. Dengan amaaaaaat sangat terpaksa Sasuke akhirnya mandi di situ, hanya saja dia berada di _shower_ paling pojok, sebisa mungkin jauh dari Naruto. Tapi karena mereka berada dalam satu ruangan besar terbuka, Sasuke tetap saja bisa melihat tubuh polos Naruto.

"Shi—…t…!" ia hanya bisa pundung di pojokan sambil menutupi hidungnya yang mimisan, tapi matanya tetap saja nakal melirik tubuh Naruto. Memangnya dia bisa apa, pacarnya ada di ruangan yang sama dengan tubuh polos, mana mungkin matanya bisa berpaling.

Setelah acara mandi neraka itu, para pekerja _back stage_ langsung sibuk lagi menata _set_.

"Bintang iklan kali ini Gaara- _san_ ," ucap Naruto saat melihat Gaara.

"Iya, karirnya memang masih meroket, jadi banyak permintaan iklan untuknya," jawab Asuma.

"Hng?" Naruto hanya bisa menatap saat Gaara tampak ngobrol dengan Neji, bintang iklan yang sebelumnya bersama Ten Ten. Sepertinya mereka berteman.

"Tolong _lightning_ -nya tambah satu lagi," kesibukan kru yang biasa. Proses _shooting_ berjalan lancar dan hanya _take_ beberapa kali saja, jadi tak memakan waktu banyak sampai _set_ selesai dan kru _back stage_ harus beres-beres lagi.

"Oi Sasuke, kau kenapa? Dari tadi diam saja," heran Naruto karena memang Sasuke tak bicara sejak awal _set_ sampai sekarang.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan mati. "Naruto…" panggilnya _horror_ tapi lalu memeluk lutut sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan lengan. " _It won't go doooowwnn_ …" raungnya depresi.

"EEEEHHHHHH?" shock Naruto. "H-huh…? Ma-masa dari tadi…kau…a—…etto…aaahhh, ka-kalau begitu ke kamar mandi sana, na-nanti aku yang bilang ke Asuma- _san_ kau sakit perut atau apa," Naruto kelabakan meski dengan wajah memerah.

" _Haik_ ," balas Sasuke lemas lalu berjalan terhuyung ke kamar mandi.

" _Chotto_ —…ah, _matte_ —…Neji, ahh…" Sasuke mendengar erangan pelan dari kamar mandi, tapi ia tidak peduli dan menerobos masuk saja. Begitu masuk, ia mendapati posisi _absurd_ Gaara dengan pria berambut coklat panjang yang ia yakini sebagai Neji. Neji memepet tubuh Gaara ke tembok, satu tangannya menggerayangi tubuh Gaara, satu tangan lagi meremas belakang tubuhnya.

"…"

Untuk beberapa lama waktu seolah berhenti di sana, tak ada yang bergerak atau berkata apapun.

'Ah, pantas saja dia mengancamku dengan Naruto. Kalau dia _straight_ dia tidak akan mungkin melakukannya,' pikir Sasuke lalu dengan cueknya melangkah ke salah satu _stall_ kamar mandi dan membanting pintu.

"Eeeeehhh?" cengok Gaara. Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli, ada hal lain yang harus segera diurusnya.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Sasuke, kau lama sekali! _Sachou_ mencarimu tauk," bisik Naruto dengan nada ditekan saat Sasuke kembali. "Kau melakukannya berapa kali sih?" omelnya.

"Tiga kali," jawab Sasuke dengan muka diarsir.

"Guh…!" Naruto tak bisa menjawab apa-apa.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," Orochimaru menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ya, _Sachou_ ," jawab Sasuke.

"Aku masih berminat menawarimu menjadi model."

"Terimakasih _Sachou_ , tapi aku—…"

"Tenang saja, kau hanya jadi tokoh sampingan," potong Orochimaru, menyerahkan beberapa dokumen pada Sasuke. "Itu untuk iklan produk parfum, model utamanya adalah Marie Hitomi. Di iklan itu kau hanya akan dipotret punggungnya, itupun tidak keseluruhan."

"Kalau cuma begitu kan bisa pakai model siapa saja, _Sachou_. Saya tidak ma—…"

"Coba yang _simple_ dulu tidak masalah kan. Nanti kalau kau tertarik aku akan memberimu _job_ yang lebih lagi," Orochimaru menepuk pundak Sasuke dan berlalu pergi.

"HHHUUUUHHH? DIA TULI ATAU AP—…mph…!" mulut Sasuke langsung dibungkam oleh Asuma.

" _Ma~ ma~_ kau bisa dipecat kalau melawan _Sachou_. Bagaimana kalau dicoba dulu?" Asuma coba menenangkan.

"Ghh…" Sasuke cuma bisa menggeram marah.

"Tapi Sasuke, kau beruntung sekali ditawari jadi model," oceh Takeda. "Mana main sama Marie- _chan_. Dia kan super sexy."

"Geh, kalau begitu kau saja yang gantikan," kesal Sasuke, ia membawa dokumen di tangannya dan menghampiri tempat sampah.

"Hei hei hei," cegah Naruto. "Mungkin lakukan saja dulu, setelah itu kau baru menolak. _Sachou_ kelihatannya tidak akan membiarkanmu sampai kau mencoba ini."

"…" Sasuke Cuma bisa berkedut kesal, tapi ia tak jadi membuang dokumen itu. Saat ia menoleh ke arah lain, ia bisa melihat Gaara yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan haus darah. Tapi karena sedang kesal, Sasuke justru membalas dengan tatapan yang sama.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Hari itu yang seharusnya libur, berakhir dengan pengerjaan tiga _set_. Jam sudah menunjuk angka 8 p. m. saat _set_ terakhir selesai.

"Hai Naruto- _kun_ ," sapa Gaara.

"Ah, Gaara- _san_ , _konbawa_ ," sapa Naruto balik.

"Apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

"Umm, yeah, beres-beresnya hampir selesai."

"Etto, kau bisa membantuku sebentar? Aku mau ambil sesuatu di mobil, tapi kurasa aku tidak bisa membawanya seorang diri."

"Umm…" Naruto melihat sekeliling. Beres-beres _set_ nya sudah hampir selesai, jadi ia rasa tidak masalah kalau satu pekerja meninggalkan tempat beberapa menit. "Iya," Naruto pun mengangguk. Ia mengikuti langkah Gaara ke parkiran.

"Mobilmu yang mana, Gaara- _san_?" Tanya Naruto.

"Itu, mobil warna merah," tunjuk Gaara.

"Ahaha kau ganti mobil lagi?"

"Yeah," balas Gaara lalu menghentikan langkah.

"Gaara- _san_ , ada apa? Kau lupa bawa kunci?" Naruto berbalik saat ia sudah menghampiri mobil tapi Gaara tak menyusulnya dan membuka kunci.

" _Say_ Naruto- _kun_ ," ucap Gaara dan mendekat beberapa langkah. "Kau pernah bilang kau ngefans padaku kan? Dan bilang tidak akan bosan meski kau bekerja di sini dan sering bertemu."

"Iya, sekarang aku juga masih ngefans padamu, Gaara- _san_ ," senyum Naruto.

"Jadi…apa aku boleh minta sesuatu?"

"Umm, kalau aku bisa aku akan memberikannya. Memangnya apa?"

"Hmm apa ya? Ah, boleh aku minta fotomu?" Gaara semakin mendekat, kali ini mengurung tubuh Naruto di antara tubuhnya dan mobil.

"E-eh? Foto?" Naruto melirik tak nyaman.

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Cuma sebuah foto," Gaara menundukkan kepala, mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Naruto, membuat nafasnya menyentuh leher cowok pirang itu. "Foto telanjangmu tapi."

"HUH?" Naruto langsung mendorong Gaara menjauh. "Etto, kalau itu jelas tidak bisa," Naruto menggeleng dengan muka diarsir.

"Ayolah, hanya untuk koleksi pribadi," senyum Gaara dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. "Atau aku akan menciummu."

"Gyaaah _time out time out_ ," Naruto menaruh tangannya di antara wajah mereka. "Gaara- _san_ , kau kena—…"

" _Oya oya_ , sepertinya ada yang sedang sibuk," tiba-tiba saja wajah Sasuke muncul di samping mereka, sangat dekat, sedekat wajah Gaara dan Naruto. "Oh, Gaara- _sama_ , jadi kau juga doyan laki-laki, kalau begitu mau coba lakukan denganku?" Sasuke meraih dagu Gaara dan menolehkan kepalanya supaya menghadap Sasuke, jemari Sasuke mencolek bawah dagu Gaara beberapa kali.

" _He_ ," Gaara dan Naruto sama-sama merinding dengan muka membiru.

"Kalau kau mau aku bisa melayanimu."

"Gyyaaaahhhh!" jerit Gaara dan Naruto serta mundur beberapa langkah.

"Oi _Dobe_! Kenapa kau ikut kabur juga!" omel Sasuke.

"Ha-habis, kau menyeramkan. Seperti om om mesum. Bikin merinding."

"HHUUUUUHHHH!" kesal Sasuke. "Kau sendiri sedang bermesuman dengan om om macam dia?" tunjuk Sasuke pada Gaara.

"Ka-kami tidak bermesuman kok!"

"Oya? Terakhir kudengar dia ingin minta foto telanjangmu dan sedang mencoba menciummu!"

"Geez, Gaara- _san_ pasti Cuma bercanda. Dia normal tahu, bukan _gay_."

"Bukan _gay_? Lalu apa yang dilakukannya tadi dengan—…" Sasuke batal berucap. "Argh, apapun itu cepat menjauh darinya," Sasuke menarik Naruto ke sisi nya. "Ayo pergi! Ah, dan kau…kalau sampai kau menyentuh Naruto lagi," ancam Sasuke dengan suara sedikit bergetar karena marah. "…aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." Hanya itu lanjutan kalimat Sasuke.

Meskipun tertunduk, bisa Sasuke lihat mata Gaara terbelalak. Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli, dia membawa Naruto melangkah.

"Kenapa…" Tanya Gaara.

Sasuke menghentikan langkah. "Naruto, kau duluan. Aku mau bicara pada Gaara," ucap Sasuke.

"E-eh? Jangan berkelahi—…"

"Tidak akan," potong Sasuke. Naruto hanya bisa manyun lalu melangkah pergi.

"Kenapa kau diam saja…!" ucap Gaara, matanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapann membunuh. "Ayo katakan! Katakan! Kenapa kau diam saja!" bentak Gaara.

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah. "Memangnya aku harus bilang apa? Mengancam akan jadi model tenar dan merebut karirmu? Maaf saja, meskipun Cuma ancaman kosong, aku tidak akan melakukan itu," ucap Sasuke. "Dan aku tidak mengatakan kau _gay_ bukan demi dirimu, tapi demi Naruto. Dia mengagumimu, aku hanya tidak ingin merusak citramu di matanya. Biar saja kau tetap jadi sosok sempurna bagi dia."

"…" Gaara tak bisa menjawab apa-apa, ia bersandar di mobilnya dan mendesah lelah sambil mengusap muka. Lalu meski sedikit tertunduk, Gaara menatap Sasuke. "Aku tidak mengerti," ucap Gaara. Nada suaranya sudah normal. "Bagaimana bisa kau dengan mudahnya mengakui hubunganmu dengannya? Apa kau tidak takut?"

"Memangnya apa yang perlu kutakutkan. Aku bukan _celebrity_ yang harus pasang topeng sempurna di mata _public_ ," jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi hubungan sesama laki-laki itu _taboo_!" nada bicara Gaara kembali naik, tapi ia lalu kembali menghela nafas beberapa kali, menormalkan nada bicaranya. " _Celebrity_ atau bukan, kebanyakan masyarakat belum bisa menerima. Kau bisa saja tidak dapat pekerjaan di manapun kalau mereka tahu kau _gay_."

"Memangnya yang mana prioritas utamamu? Pekerjaanmu atau pasanganmu?"

Gaara terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kalau aku jelas lebih memilih Naruto."

"Bukan berarti kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan hubungan—…"

"Kalau mau menyembunyikan hubungan kenapa tidak dari awal saja tidak jadian," potong Sasuke. "Aku jadian dengan Naruto karena aku mencintainya, aku tidak ingin ada orang lain sekedar meliriknya. Jadi aku harus menunjukkan pada dunia kalau dia milikku!"

"…" lagi-lagi Gaara tak bisa membantah balik. " _Kuso_ …!" gumamnya. Keduanya lalu terdiam cukup lama.

"Apa sudah selesai? Kalau begitu aku pergi," Sasuke berbalik badan dan siap melangkah.

" _Ne~_ kau seriusan tidak akan mengambil tawaran iklan itu?" Tanya Gaara.

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak mau Naruto cemburu karena aku harus _shoot_ bersama bintang wanita," jawab Sasuke.

"Hahah meskipun cuma acting sepertinya kau sama sekali tak ingin bersama orang lain ya."

"Tentu saja. Karena tidak seperti 'seseorang' yang merelakan pasangannya dengan wanita lain demi popularitas di mata public, aku akan sangat benci kalau pasanganku bersama orang lain meski hanya acting sekalipun," ucap Sasuke lalu melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Gaara yang terbelalak bisu.

" _Tsuyoi na, omae_ ," lirih Gaara dengan sebuah senyum retak.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

" _Ohayou_ , Naruto- _kun_ ," keesokan harinya Gaara kembali menyapa Naruto.

" _Ohayou_ , Gaara- _san_ ," balas Naruto.

"Sudah sibuk seperti biasa eh?"

"Ah, hari ini tidak terlalu. Asuma- _san_ bilang ini hanya pemotretan ulang satu _scene_ , setelah itu tidak ada proyek untuk hari ini."

"Begitu," senyum Gaara. Ia terdiam sesaat sebelum kembali bicara. " _Ne~_ Naruto…" panggilnya."

"Ya…?" Naruto menoleh meski sambil mengangkat peralatan _set_.

"Aku…minta maaf untuk yang kemarin malam," ucap Gaara. Ia lalu membungkuk di hadapan Naruto.

"H-huh? E-eh? _Ano_ , Gaara- _san_ ," Naruto kembali meletakkan peralatannya dan gelagapan, tidak tahu harus apa karena Gaara masih membungkukkan badannya. " _Etto_ , iya, aku memaafkanmu," ia ingin meraih pundak Gaara untuk menyuruhnya berdiri tapi takut tidak sopan.

"Kemarin malam aku benar-benar tidak sedang berpikir jernih. Maaf kalau aku keterlaluan," lanjut Gaara tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

"I-iya, aku mengerti. Aku memaafkanmu, tolong angkat kepalamu, Gaara- _san_ ," Naruto masih kelabakan.

"Kau betul memaafkaanku?" Gaara mendongak tapi masih membungkuk.

"Hm hm," Naruto mengangguk keras.

"Terimakasih banyak," senyum Gaara dan menegakkan badannya. "Jadi…apa aku masih boleh berteman denganmu?"

"Kau bilang apa sih, tentu saja kita masih bisa berteman, Gaara- _san_!"

"Hahaha syukurlaah kalau begitu. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, panggil aku Gaara saja."

"Eh? Tapi—…"

"Cukup Gaara, oke? Naruto," cengir Gaara.

"Umm, baiklah, Gaara- _sa_ —…Gaara," koreksi Naruto dan membalas cengiran Gaara.

"Hoi, kalian tidak sedang yang aneh-aneh lagi kan?" geram Sasuke yang lagi-lagi sudah ada di dekat mereka.

"Haha tenang saja Sasuke, aku tidak akan mengganggu Naruto lagi," balas Gaara. Tapi Sasuke tetap menatap _horror_ apalagi setelah mendengar Gaara memanggil namanya serta Naruto tanpa imbuhan.

"Ah, itu _Sachou_ ," ucap Naruto saat melihat Orochimaru memasuki _set_ bersama cewek super sexy.

"Dan Marie Hitomi," tambah Gaara. "Sepertinya job mu datang, Sasuke."

"Sasuke," panggil Orochimaru. Mau tidak mau Sasuke menghampiri. "Perkenalkan, ini Marie Hitomi, pasangan actingmu di iklan parfum nanti."

"Hai," sapa Marie ceria, mengulurkan tangan untuk jabat tangan.

"Hai," balas Sasuke datar dan hanya melambaikan tangan sesaat, tak menyambut uluran tangan Marie. Cewek itu terlihat tidak begitu senang lalu menarik tangannya kembali.

"Nanti kau hanya perlu menunjukkan punggungmu ke kamera," ucap Orochimaru. "Marie yang perlu menampakkan wajahnya."

"Ehm, 'menampakkan punggung' berarti saya harus _topless_?" ucap Sasuke.

"Yeah, hanya _topless_ tidak masalah kan? Dan… _well_ , Marie akan menyentuhmu sedikit. Tenang saja, hanya memeluk lenganmu."

" _Topless_ juga?"

"…" Orochimaru tak menjawab.

" _Great_ ," balas Sasuke dan menatap Marie meski rasanya dia sudah ingin menghajar dua orang di belakang yang kini tengah menahan tawa melihatnya. "Senang bekerja sama dengan Anda, NYONYA," ucap Sasuke. Marie sudah melotot marah dan siap mengoceh, tapi Sasuke kembali berucap. "Err, tapi sebelum itu saya hanya ingin memberitahu kalau saya itu jarang mandi. Jadi…saya hanya bisa berharap kulit nyonya tidak terlalu _sensitive_ dan ketularan gatal-gatal."

"BWAHAHAHAHA…!" tawa Gaara dan Naruto meledak meski mereka masih berusaha menahannya, sementara Marie tentu saja tampak murka. Mulutnya terbuka tertutup untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak ada suara yang muncul dari sana, pada akhirnya dia pergi dengan langkah di hentak-hentakkan. Sasuke beralih menatap Orochimaru dengan wajah tanpa dosa, Orochimaru pun hanya bisa mendesah lelah sambil memijit pelipisnya pelan.

.

.

.

~To be Continue~


	5. Chapter 5: LDR

Makasih banyak buat yang udah read and review:

#buuu : kufufuu awas naksir sasu XD ntar dilabrak naru kekeke anyway makasih byk read reviewnya ya :D

#A. H: hu um, tp nejigaa nya nggak disorot bgt maaf ya XP hehe cowo sapa aja mah bakal sirik sm sasuke XD btw makasih banyak read reviewnya…

#D : fufu syukur deh kalo terhibur ^-^ btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya…

#aka-chan : nyahahaa iya,chara nya sasu ore bikin gini XD penistaan chara #dibunuh masashi# anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing :D

#Name Amel : ahahaha gak kuat iman pun mau gimana, kan banyak orang XD btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya…

#Funeko ST : chapter 1: kekeke iya gak masalah XD selamat datang kembali. Kufufufu kasta beda pun sasuke bs aja ngangkat kan XD tp tenang saja, sasuke nggak jadi model kok…demi naru dia ikutan di BS

Chapter 2: kufufufu bakoro keras kepala loh, siap siap aja XD

Chapter 3: iya, gaara udah tau oro mau inspeksi BS makanya dia ngajak naru makan XD kan naru pasti ngajak sasu gitu… oh oh, sering eror kah ffn nya…?

Chapter 4: iya, bakoro pokoknya ngejar sasu terus di sini ky d anime XD review anata masuk kok. Makasih banyak ya udah review per chapter :D

#amura : uhuhuhu ore juga mau punya pacar ky sasu, tp saat ini ore lg pengen nikah sama Conrad XD #malah curhat# wkwkwkwk siap2 aja, ini masih T, tapi Teenager itu kalo d America udah ehm loh, ya kali nanti ada jackpot d second trilogy nya XD #apaan sih# btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya…

.

Buat yang log in dibales lewat PM ya… : uknowJung, saniwa satutigapuluh, narura aihara, UchiKaze Ammy, Lovelysuna, Shiro-theo21, UssyDarmawan, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, meisya uchiha, ppkarismac, liaajahfujo, Deasy674, TikaChanpm, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Dede549, Furihata719, Dede549, michhazz, negisama, m4sd4lif4h, Hyull, yuukinyan14121, Shean Ren31, versetta, LuDeer, AySNfc3, LittleAkuma225 and septianoors.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 5: LDR

.

.

.

"Fuuaaahh, libuuurrr," ucap Naruto sambil meregangkan otot. Ia tengah berbaring di karpet depan TV sambil menikmati matahari pagi yang mulai panas.

"Cuacanya cerah," ucap Sasuke, mengambil _ice cream_ dari kulkas lalu menghampiri Naruto, tengkurap di sampingnya. "Tidak ingin jalan-jalan?" ia memasukkan _ice cream_ itu ke mulut Naruto.

"Ung…" Naruto menggigit _ice cream_ itu lalu melepasnya. "Pengen sih. Tapi kemarin capek bangeett! Rasanya sekarang ingin gegulingan saja."

"Mm hm," hanya itu balasan Sasuke dengan _ice cream_ di mulutnya. Ia berbaring miring dan menumpu kepalanya dengan siku, satu tangannya yang bebas meraih surai Naruto. "Khamvutvu khukhah vancang."

"Geez, ngomong yang jelas dong," Naruto meraih _ice_ di mulut Sasuke lalu memasukkan ke mulutnya.

"Rambutmu sudah panjang," ulang Sasuke.

"Mm, khoukha?"

"Geez siapa yang bilang apa huh," gemas Sasuke mencubit kedua pipi Naruto.

"Hehe," cengir Naruto dan menjauhkan _ice cream_ dari mulutnya. "Iya lah, sudah berapa bulan aku tidak potong rambut. Rambutmu juga sudah panjang loh, apalagi sejak awal rambutmu lebih panjang dari rambutku."

"Mm, mau potong rambut?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, berhenti tepat di atas wajah Naruto dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Mm…" Naruto tampak berpikir tapi lalu mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke, melepasnya kembali. Tapi tanpa persetujuan mereka kembali menyatukan bibir dan memagut satu sama lain, tangan kiri Naruto meraih leher Sasuke, menekannya. "Mnnhh—…ah _ice cream ice cream_ ," Naruto melepas ciuman karena _ice_ di tangan kanannya meleleh, merekapun hanya bisa tertawa.

"Hnngh…!" Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto lalu duduk, meraih remote dan menyalakan TV sementara Naruto ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tangannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kalau jangan dipotong dulu," ucap Naruto dari kamar mandi. "Kayaknya keren kalau rambut kita panjang sampai bisa dikuncir."

"Yeah, boleh juga," jawab Sasuke. "Hei Naruto, bagaimana kalau kau panjangkan juga jenggot atau kumis," tawa Sasuke.

"Hahah aku pernah mencobanya," Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dan duduk di sofa samping Sasuke. "Pernah tumbuh, tapi kubiarkan sampai lama tetap nggak panjang. Cuma tipiiiiiiiisss, akhirnya kucukur karena risih. Kau sendiri?"

"Belum pernah tumbuh, sepertinya sudah bawaan _gen_ ," Sasuke menaruh kepalanya di pangkuan Naruto. " _Tou-san_ ku juga tidak tumbuh jenggot atau kumis."

"Uwaaahh jangan-jangan di bawah sana juga polos," goda Naruto dan tertawa puas.

"Hey hey, kau mau lihat," Sasuke menubruk Naruto hingga terbaring di sofa dan menggelitik pinggangnya, ia merangkak di atas tubuh Naruto. "Lha, bukannya kau sudah lihat ya? Waktu mandi bersama di _agency_?"

"Hahahahaha," Naruto menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke yang menggelitiknya. "Aku tidak lihat lah, kau sibuk pundung di pojokan, kalaupun tidak tubuhmu tidak pernah menghadap ke arahku."

Jleb…!

Rasanya Sasuke langsung kena _critical hit_ seperti di _game_.

"Akk, kau bilang begitu jangan-jangan kau lihat punyaku ya," tuduh Naruto.

"…" Sasuke tak menjawab apa-apa dan hanya bisa memalingkan wajah sambil menutup wajah bagian bawahnya.

"Hiiieeeeee kau seriusan sudah lihat punyaku."

" _I jerk off to it million times_ ," ucap Sasuke. "Hng…?" Sasuke kembali melirik Naruto karena bocah itu tidak mengomel ataupun merespon. Ia tercengang saat melihat Naruto membuang muka dengan wajah malu-malu.

"A-aku juga," gumam Naruto nyaris berbisik.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke karena kurang jelas mendengarnya.

"Aku…juga," ulang Naruto masih memalingkan wajahnya yang kini memerah total.

Sasuke terbelalak tak percaya. "Na-Naruto…kau…serius…?" Tanya Sasuke. "Gyyaaahhh," Naruto langsung bergulung sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. "Padahal aku suka _oppai_ dan tubuh cewek, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik pada tubuh teman cowokku meski dulu sering telanjang bersama saat ganti pakaian olahraga, tapi melihatmu telanjang entah kenapa membuatku terang*piiiipppp* dan aku berakhir melakukan ona*piiiiipppp* sambil membayangkan *piiippp* dan *piiiippp* *piiiippppP memalukan memalukan memalukan," Narutu bergulung-gulung ga-je.

"Naruto…" panggil Sasuke tapi Naruto masih sibuk bergulung sambil mengoceh tidak karuan. "Naruto…!" ulang Sasuke, kali ini mencekal satu lengan Naruto. "Itu sama sekali tidak memalukan," tegas Sasuke meski pipinya juga sedikit bersemu. "Kau menyukaiku kan, makanya yang seperti itu sama sekali tidak memalukan."

"…" Naruto tak menjawab, hanya menatap Sasuke lurus dengan wajah memerah. "U…umm," Naruto mengangguk sambil matanya terarah ke tempat lain.

"Lagipula, justru aku akan sedih kalau kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama denganku," ucap Sasuke dengan bibir sedikit manyun.

Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke lalu nyengir senang. "Hehe," ia meraih leher Sasuke, menariknya turun supaya Sasuke menciumnya, hanya sebuah ciuman singkat. "Tapi sayang sekali ya, kita tidak bisa lebih dari ini," ucap Naruto dengan mata sedikit sayu. "Kalau cewek sama cowok, kita bisa melakukan sex, punya anak, lalu punya keluarga. Kalau kita…" Naruto menatap serius, tangannya terulur untuk membelai wajah Sasuke. "…seandainya kita bisa melakukan lebih jauh dari ini…" lirihnya.

Sasuke menelan ludah berat. "Naruto…" panggilnya. "Kita bisa kok, mela—…"

Ting tong…

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh bunyi bel _apartment_ mereka. Sasuke langsung menatap murka ke arah sumber suara, sedangkan Naruto tentunya dengan tanpa beban bangkit.

"Mungkin Asuma- _san_ , siapa tahu ada proyek dadakan seperti waktu itu," Naruto melangkah menuju pintu.

" _Chikussooo_ …!" Sasuke Cuma bisa menggerutu kesal sendiri.

"Ah, Gaara," terdengar suara Naruto dari depan. "Masuk masuk."

"Aku dengar dari Asuma- _san_ kalian sedang libur, jadi aku sekalian minta alamat _apartment_ kalian," balas Gaara. Terdengar langkah keduanya menuju ruang TV. "Aku bawakan pizza."

"Kau ini, padahal tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Tidak repot kok. Yo," sapa Gaara pada Sasuke, ia langsung _sweatdrop_ karena Sasuke menatapnya dengan aura membunuh. "Apa aku mengganggu sesuatu?"

"Eh, tidak sama sekali kok," jawab Naruto enteng.

'Kau-SANGAT-mengganggu', ucap tatapan Sasuke tanpa kata.

"Gaara- _san_ , kau suka cola?" Tanya Naruto sambil membuka pintu kulkas. "Kami tidak punya bir pastinya."

"Ya, aku suka cola," Gaara melepas jaketnya dan duduk di sofa bersama Sasuke. "Tidak ada bir ya, wah, kalian seriusan masih di bawah u—…" ucapan Gaara terhenti saat menoleh ke Sasuke dan mendapati tatapan dingin cowok emo itu. "Ah…" Gaara hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Haha begitulah. Tapi kalau kau mau aku bisa membelikannya di _convenience store_ ," Naruto membawa cola dan menaruhnya di meja depan Gaara.

"Tidak, tidak perlu," balas Gaara. Naruto mengambil seiris pizza dan duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan mereka, Gaara menenggak cola nya, sementara Sasuke masih diam saja.

"Khau khenava Khakhuke?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengunyah. "Sakit perut?"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sasuke sambil mulai menggonta-ganti channel TV.

"Mukamu tidak mengatakan kau tidak apa-apa," Naruto menghampiri Sasuke. "Kau mau kuambilkan pizza?"

"…" Sasuke melirik Naruto lalu meraih tangannya, menarik Naruto hingga duduk di pangkuannya. Lalu tanpa kata, Sasuke langsung menarik leher Naruto untuk mencium bibirnya.

"Mmpphh…ka-ka-kau—…" Naruto melepaskan diri dengan wajah memerah.

"Ahaha sepertinya aku mengganggu," ucap Gaara. "Aku akan per—…"

"Gyaah tidak kok tidak," Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, ia segera bangkit dari pangkuan Sasuke. "Dasar," gerutu Naruto sambil manyun ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke Cuma menjulurkan lidah lalu mengambil sepotong pizza.

"Kalian mesra sekali ya, sudah berapa lama pacaran?" Tanya Gaara.

"Hamvir setahun," jawab Sasuke sambil menggigit pizza nya.

"Hampir dua tahun," koreksi Naruto.

"Huh?" Sasuke menatap bingung.

"Apa? Kita jadian saat tahun baru waktu kelas dua SMU, kita sudah melewati satu tahun baru lagi saat kelas tiga dan sekarang sudah hampir setahun sejak itu."

Sontak Sasuke terbelalak tak percaya. "Tu-tunggu, jadi kita sudah jadian lebih dari setahun?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Makanya aku sempat bingung saat dulu waktu kita baru pindah kau sempat bilang 'kita sudah pacaran hampir setahun'," tambah Naruto.

"HHUUHH!" _shock_ Sasuke.

"Hahahaha," Gaara hanya bisa tertawa. "Ternyata Sasuke _type_ cowok yang tidak peduli dengan _anniversary_."

"Aku peduli!" ucap Sasuke. "Aku peduli—…tapi, eh? Lalu kenapa waktu tahun baru kita tidak merayakan _anniversary_ Naruto!"

" _Well_ , kita sedang ada masalah dengan…ehm, kau tahu siapa, pokoknya hubungan kita waktu itu terbatas banget. Mungkin karena itu juga kau jadi lupa."

"Aaaahhh," Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Padahal aku sangat menantikan untuk merayakan _anniversary_ kita, tapi ternyata malah sudah lewat."

"Kalau begitu rayakan tahun depan saja," sambung Gaara.

"Terlalu lama! Menunggu tahun baru kan masih—…"

Gaara menyeringai. "Jadi kau tidak yakin tahun depan kau masih berpacaran dengan Naruto atau tidak?"

Mata Sasuke terbelalak. Iya juga ya…? Kenapa dia tidak kepikiran?

"Nah, kalau kau yakin dengan hubungan kalian, menunggu _anniversary_ tahun depan tidak akan jadi masalah kan," cengir Gaara.

Sasuke balas tersenyum. "Tentu saja," ucapnya penuh keyakinan.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Keesokan harinya Naruto dan Sasuke masuk kerja seperti biasa, kesibukan _set_ yang biasa. Sasuke mengernyit saat melihat Neji bermesraan dengan Ten Ten, mungkin untuk iklan baru mereka atau apa.

"Masih sama eh?" ucap Sasuke sambil menghampiri Gaara. Gaara mengernyit bingung tapi lalu menoleh melihat Neji dan Ten Ten, ia mendesah lelah.

"Yeah, mau bagaimana lagi. Kami berdua sama-sama tidak ingin kehilangan pekerjaan kami," ucap Gaara. "Apalagi dia baru masuk dunia hiburan, yang dia butuhkan justru _booster_ untuk karirnya, bukan _downer_."

"Tapi bukannya kalau sudah punya nama besar justru akan lebih sulit untuk mengakuinya pada public?"

Gaara tertawa singkat. "Yeah, tapi sepertinya kami tanpa persetujuan terucap, setuju untuk tetap menyembunyikan hubungan kami. Kurasa kami hanya sadar tidak ada masa depan untuk hubungan kami, jadi kami hanya akan bertemu untuk 'bersenang-senang'," Gaara memberikan tanda kutip dengan tangannya, "…dan boleh memiliki pasangan wanita lain untuk hidup kami nanti. Dan hey, bukan maksudku menyinggungmu dengan ucapanku tadi. Soal tidak ada masa depan untuk…"

Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Kalau aku akan mundur hanya karena ucapan mu, sejak awal aku tidak akan membawa Naruto kabur bersamaku. Ini masa depan yang kupilih bersamanya."

Gaara tersenyum lalu meninju pelan lengan Sasuke. "Eh, tapi tunggu. Kau tadi bilang kabur?"

Sasuke balas menyeringai. "Kau pikir kenapa aku menolak menjadi model?" ia melangkah karena Asuma memanggil para pekerjanya berkumpul. "Karena itulah kau tidak perlu takut aku akan merebut karirmu," tambahnya.

"Kalian ambil stick ini satu per satu. Yamato," perintah Asuma. Yamato maju selangkah membawa kaleng cat berisi banyak stick. Satu per satu pekerja mengambilnya.

"Aku dapat B," ucap Naruto pada Sasuke saat melihat huruf B di ujung stick yang ia ambil.

"Aku A," balas Sasuke. "Ini untuk apa sih?"

Naruto angkat bahu. "Pembagian kerja mungkin."

"Yang dapat A berkumpul sebelah sini, yang dapat B sebelah sana," komando Asuma, pekerja pun terbagi menjadi dua kelompok. "Yang dapat A akan ikut denganku untuk proyek video klip di luar pulau. Mungkin sekitar dua minggu, bisa lebih tergantung kondisi. Yang dapat B tetap bekerja di sini di bawah pimpinan Yamato."

Suasaana hening sesaat.

"Huuuh?" Sasuke yang pertama bersuara. Ia menatap stick di tangannya, lalu menatap Naruto yang sekarang juga tampak panic. "Asuma- _san_ , apa boleh tukar—…"

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku menyuruh semua orang mengambil undian," senyum Asuma tapi dengan aura membunuh. "Supaya adil dan tidak ada yang perlu protes. Mengerti?"

Sasuke pun Cuma bisa membatu di tempat.

"Team A berangkat nanti jam 2 pagi, kalian harus berada di sini tepat jam 1 untuk persiapan. Mengerti!" ucap Asuma. "Team B silahkan dengarkan instruksi Yamato!"

 **~OoooOoooO~**

" _This is the worst_ ," ucap Sasuke sambil beres-beres _set_. Pekerjaan sudah selesai hari itu. "Aku harus pergi dua minggu, kukira malam ini bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu tapi ternyata jam 10 kita baru selesai."

" _Ma~ ma~_ mau bagaimana lagi," Naruto menenangkan. "Lagipula Cuma dua minggu. Pasti kalau kita sibuk, dua minggu tidak akan begitu lama."

"Tch!"

Mereka pulang ke _apartment_ mereka.

"Aku akan membantumu siap-siap," ucap Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk. Mereka pun ke kamar Sasuke. "Dua minggu ya, berarti kau perlu membawa—…" ucapan Naruto terhenti saat Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang.

"Mau sibuk bagaimanapun, dua minggu tetaplah lama," rajuk Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Sesekali tidak apa-apa kan, daripada kita bersama terus nanti lama-lama bosan bagaimana?" Naruto menepuk kepala Sasuke. "Sudahlah, ayo siap-siap."

Naruto mengambil koper Sasuke. "Pilih baju-baju yang akan kau bawa," ucapnya. Sasuke mengobrak-abrik lemari, Naruto yang menatanya di koper. Dalam penataan seperti Naruto lebih baik dari Sasuke, mungkin karena _bocchan_ itu biasa di _pack_ -kan bawaannya kalau mau pergi oleh bawahan-bawahannya. "Mungkin kau butuh _snack_ untuk di perjalanan," ucap Naruto. "Tapi stok kita sedang habis, biar kubelikan dulu."

"Hei tidak perlu," cegah Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa. _Convenience store_ kan dekat. Kau siapkan peralatan mandi saja, nanti aku yang _pack_ ," ucap Naruto sambil melangkah pergi. Ia pergi ke _convenience store_ , memilih _snack_ yang disukai Sasuke. "Dua minggu ya…" gumamnya tapi lalu menghirup nafas panjang. "Oke, hanya dua minggu," ia mencoba menangkan diri. Ia menyelesaikan belanjaannya lalu pulang.

"Sasuke, aku belikan _snack_ juga beberapa obat—… _te_ , kau tidur," ucap Naruto saat melihat Sasuke terbaring di ranjang dengan mata terpejam. Peralatan mandi tertata di koper, tapi penataannya parah. Naruto hanya tertawa pelan lalu menghampiri Sasuke, mengecup dahinya lembut. " _Oyasumi_ ," bisiknya. Ia melanjutkan _packing_ untuk Sasuke, memasukkan apa saja yang dikiranya akan Sasuke perlukan, setelah itu menge- _set_ _alarm_ di ponsel Sasuke supaya cowok itu bangun nanti. Naruto melangkah menuju pintu, tapi lalu berhenti dan menoleh menatap Sasuke. Ia berbalik dan memutuskan untuk tiduran di samping tubuh Sasuke, memeluknya.

"Sampai jumpa dua minggu lagi," lirih Naruto, mengecup pipi Sasuke lalu ikut memejamkan mata.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Naruto tak mendengar suara alarm. Mungkin karena dia terlalu lelah dan juga karena baru tidur sebentar, jadi saat ia membuka mata, jam di ponselnya sudah menunjukkan angka 6, dan—…

…—Sasuke sudah tidak ada di sampingnya.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah dan bersiap turun dari ranjang, ia melirik meja. Ada secarik kertas di sana, tulisan tangan Sasuke.

'Maaf aku tidak membangunkanmu, aku tahu kau sangat lelah. Juga karena Asuma- _san_ sudah…' tapi tulisan itu dicoret. Diganti dengan tulisan 'I LOVE YOU' super besar di bawah kalimat coretan tadi, tulisannya berantakan. Sepertinya Sasuke sangat terburu-buru.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum lalu membawa kertas itu ke dapur, berniat memasukkannya ke tempat sampah tapi batal. Ia menempel kertas itu di pintu kulkas dengan magnet berbentuk hati.

"Cepat pulang, Sasuke," lirih Naruto.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Naruto bekerja seperti biasa, kru _back stage_ bertambah sedikit karena sebagian dibawa Asuma pergi.

"Heeeh harusnya Asuma- _san_ merekrut lebih banyak lagi," keluh Takeda karena kesibukan jadi bertambah dua kali lipat. "Kalau sedang ada proyek begini kan jadi kewalahan."

"Hng, apa kita nggak dapat respon banyak saat perekrutan waktu itu?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengecat sisi _back drop_.

"Banyak sih, tapi banyak juga yang sudah dipecat. Kau mungkin tidak ingat karena kau juga baru, tapi kau juga pasti sadar kan kru nya lebih sedikit dari sejak perekrutan awal waktu itu? Hei tolong ambilkan paku lagi," panggil Takeda pada seseorang.

Naruto melihat sekeliling. "Ng…iya juga sih. Tapi kukira karena mereka tidak berangkat seperti saat pemotretan dini hari waktu itu."

"Yeah, ada juga yang seperti itu. Tapi ini kan bukan pekerjaan mendadak, jadi harusnya kru lengkap. Asuma- _san_ memecat mereka. Kau dulu diterima tanpa test atau apapun kan?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Hal itu selalu dilakukan karena kru _back stage_ memang selalu kekurangan _staff_ , jadi merekrut juga asal. Tapi sambil jalan kerja Asuma- _san_ juga menilai pekerjaan mereka. Karena percaya atau tidak, ada juga orang yang masuk sebagai staff hanya karena ingin stalker celebrity. Bahkan ada yang berubah jadi pencuri setelah melihat apa-apa saja yang ada di _agency_. Tentu saja Asuma- _san_ bisa mengenali setelah mereka beberapa hari bekerja saja. _Well_ , ada juga yang dipecat karena pekerjaannya tidak becus meski sudah lumayan lama kerja sih."

"Uwaah, berarti yang masih di sini pekerja yang menurut Asuma- _san_ bagus dong. Ugh, jadi khawatir juga kalau nanti dia tiba-tiba memecatku," ucap Naruto.

"Yeah begitulah. Para pekerja di sini akan tetap dilihat pekerjaannya, kalau bagus sih akan terus bertahan, kalau jelek akan dipecat dan _agency_ akan melakukan perekrutan lagi seperti dulu. Begitu terus sampai mendapatkan pekerja bagus lalu menjadikan mereka pekerja tetap. Aku dan Yamato termasuk salah satunya."

"Uh uh, aku harus berusaha lebih keras. Aku belum ingin dipecat," ucap Naruto.

"Haha asal kau cepat belajar dan menuruti atasan lalu tidak sering bikin masalah, kau pasti bertahan di sini kok."

"Yeah, tapi bukannya itu yang sulit," _sweatdrop_ Naruto. Mereka kembali bekerja, Naruto sesekali mengamati sekeliling. Meski pekerjaan _back stage_ itu kerja berat, tapi gaji nya bagus. Pasti banyak orang yang menginginkannya. Dan untuk saat ini Naruto belum ingin dipecat, dia harus mengumpulkan modal sebanyak mungkin untuk hidupnya dan Sasuke ke depan.

"…ruto…Naruto…"

"Gyaahh!" Naruto berjingkat kaget saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Hahaha maaf maaf, aku sudah memanggil loh."

"Ah, Gaara. _Gomen_ , sepertinya aku melamun ahahah," ujar Naruto. "Ada pemotretan?"

"Tidak. Hanya menandatangani kontrak, saat melihatmu jadi ingin menyapa. Kau mau makan siang bersama nanti?"

"Umm…Yamato- _san_ bilang nanti hanya ada _break_ sebentar setelah itu ada proyek lagi."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu," Gaara melihat sekeliling. "Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak melihat Sasuke?"

"Ahaha dia ikut Asuma- _san_ untuk proyek video klip di luar pulau."

"Hee kesepian eh?" goda Gaara.

"Ti-tidak juga. Hanya dua minggu kok," Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

Gaara tertawa pelan lalu mengacak rambut Naruto. "Sampai nanti," ucapnya lalu pergi. Naruto terdiam, biarpun tadi dia bilang begitu ia tetap saja menatap sayu. Biasanya di _back stage_ ia akan curi-curi pandang ke Sasuke, hanya sekedar melihatnya bekerja. Sasuke juga sama saja, sesekali Naruto memergoki cowok itu menatapnya lalu kelabakan sendiri karena Naruto menyadari. Naruto terkikik pelan mengingat itu. Tapi ia lalu mendesah lelah. Sekarang kalau ia melihat sekeliling, ia tak akan mendapati Sasuke dimanapun.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

" _Tadaima_ ," ujar Naruto saat memasuki _apartment_. Suasana sepi pastinya, dan lampu-lampu tidak ada yang dinyalakan. Naruto berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya, tapi lalu berhenti menatap pintu kamar Sasuke. Ia batal memasuki kamarnya sendiri dan beralih memasuki kamar Sasuke, ia menghampiri ranjang lalu membanting tubuh di sana. Memeluk bantal guling Sasuke erat.

"Ngh…!" Naruto langsung duduk dan mengepalkan tinjunya. "Cuma dua minggu Naruto!" ucapnya. "Tidak akan jadi masalah kan. Dulu saja kau hanya bertemu Sasuke dua kali seminggu saat les, atau saat di sekolah. Sekarang juga sama saja. Kalau bertemu tiap hari nanti malah akan cepat bosan. Ya, pasti begitu," dengan itu Naruto pergi dari kamar Sasuke dan kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

Yeah, itu sih yang diucapkan Naruto. Tapi…tiap hari dia datang ke tempat kerja, tidak ada Sasuke di sana. Setiap pulang ke _apartment_ , tempat itu kosong. Sarapan sendiri, makan siang sendiri, makan malam sendiri kalau sedang libur. _Apartment_ itu rasanya besar sekali, dan sangat sepi.

Naruto baru saja menghabiskan es serut sambil nonton TV saat matanya kembali terpaku pada pintu kamar Sasuke. Hari itu tidak ada proyek, jadi dia bersantai saja di _apartment_. Naruto bangkit lalu melangkah ke kamar Sasuke, berhenti sesaat di depan pintu tapi akhirnya masuk. Kamar itu bersih, ia membersihkannya setiap hari sama seperti kamarnya dan bagian _apartment_ lainnya. Biar kalau pulang nanti Sasuke tinggal istirahat saja. Dia pasti capek nantinya.

"Sasuke…" panggil Naruto lirih. Ia menghampiri ranjang Sasuke dan tiduran di sana, memeluk bantal guling. " _Ne~_ sepertinya aku salah," lirihnya. "Kalau tidak bertemu denganmu rasanya menyedihkan sekali, jadi tidak mungkin aku bosan kalaupun setiap detik bersamamu," Naruto memeluk guling itu lebih erat. "Sekarang aku sudah terbiasa hidup setiap saat bersamamu, kalau kau tiba-tiba menghilang begini, rasanya sepi sekali," ia memejamkan mata, tapi lalu bangkit dan melempar guling itu ke dinding. "Aaaahh Sasuke _Teme_! Cepat pulang kek! Aku kesepian tauk! Mana sms sama telefon nggak masuk! Di sana nggak ada sinyal atau apa sih!" manyun Naruto lalu mendesah lelah dan kembali membanting diri ke ranjang. " _Baaaaka_ ," tambahnya.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Aw aw pagi-pagi sudah loyo," goda Gaara.

" _Ohayou_ , Gaara," sapa Naruto tidak bersemangat.

"Hei hei, semangat sedikit dong. Kau bilang dua minggu berarti sebentar lagi dia pulang kan."

"Dua hari lalu," ucap Naruto.

"Huh?" bingung Gaara.

"Dua minggunya dua hari yang lalu, tapi dia belum pulang juga. Uwaah Asuma- _san_ bilang bisa lebih tergantung kondisi sih, tapi kan tetap saja, uughh!" ucap Naruto frustasi, sementara Gaara cuma bisa _sweatdrop_.

Mereka menoleh saat ada bisik bisik ringan, mereka melihat Orochimaru menghampiri _back stage_ , tapi kali ini bukan bersama Kakashi. Ia bersama seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang yang diikat longgar, cowok itu memakai kacamata, kulitnya putih, meski sedikit lebih tan kalau dibandingkan kulit Orochimaru yang seperti ular, lalu matanya memancarkan pekatnya malam. Seperti _onyx_ dalam kegelapan.

"Dimana Asuma," Tanya Orochimaru.

"Beliau belum tiba," Yamato menghampiri sebagai pimpinan pengganti Asuma. "Karena ada kecelakaan kecil _shooting_ diundur. Mungkin akan datang besok atau lusa."

"…" Gaara melihat obrolan mereka sambil berpikir. "Sepertinya _Sachou_ mencari Sasuke lagi, mungkin masih belum menyerah soal menyuruhnya menjadi model. Kau tahu Naruto, kurasa orang yang disamping Orochimaru- _sama_ itu _president_ dari salah satu cabang Rikudo _group_. Mungkin _Sachou_ berniat mempertemukannya dengan Sasuke, kalau dengan klien langsung kan tidak mungkin Sasuke bertingkah konyol seperti saat dia menemui Marie Hitomi. Bisa-bisa _agency_ kita kehilangan muka."

"Ng…" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Sepertinya tak begitu memerhatikan ucapan Gaara. "Hanya perasaanku saja karena aku terlalu kangen Sasuke atau memang orang itu mirip Sasuke?" tunjuk Naruto pada orang di samping Orochimaru.

Gaara justru tertawa mendengarnya. "Cie ciee yang sudah tidak sabar bertemu," goda Gaara. "Bersabarlah Naruto, tinggal sehari dua hari lagi."

"Bu-bukan begitu," Naruto hanya bisa gelagapan dengan wajah memerah.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

" _Tadaim_ —…hoahem…" Naruto memasuki _apartment_ sambil menguap. Hari itu sibuk sekali, ini sudah jam 2 pagi dan dia baru pulang. "Capeknyaaaa aku mau langsung tidur. Persetan dengan mandi," umpatnya. Ia berniat meraih knop pintu kamarnya, tapi batal karena menoleh dan menatap pintu kamar Sasuke. Ia berbalik langkah lalu malah masuk ke kamar Sasuke, ia langsung menuju ranjang dan terlelap di sana.

Cuit cuit…

Keesokan paginya Naruto dibangunkan oleh kicau burung dan sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk. Ia menguap, menilik jam di ponsel.

"Tch! Baru jam 7. Padahal niat bangun siang, hari ini kan masuk jam 1," umpatnya tapi tetap bangun. Ia membuka kamarnya lalu menghampiri lemari, tapi lalu membatu di tempat saat menoleh ke arah ranjang. Ia kembali menoleh ke lemari lalu mengulangi menoleh ke arah ranjang, takut matanya salah lihat. Tapi ia masih melihatnya di sana, seseorang tidur di atas ranjangnya. Sasuke.

"Sasukeeeeee!" teriaknya dan langsung menubruk Sasuke di ranjang.

"Gyaa—uhukk…!" Sasuke langsung terbangun, terbatuk karena Naruto menimpanya dengan keras.

"Sasukeee Sasuukkeee Saaaasuukkkeeee…!" Naruto masih berteriak sambil memeluk Sasuke erat, menggosok-gosokkan wajahnya ke dada Sasuke.

"Oi Oi _Dobe_ ," ucap Sasuke dengan suara serak karena baru bangun tidur, ia berusaha menyingkirkan Naruto tapi sepertinya sia-sia, jadi dia menyerah saja dan malah balas memeluk Naruto. Tapi ia kembali memejamkan mata. "Aku ngantuk sekali," ucap Sasuke. "Aku pulang jam 1 pagi tapi kau tidak ada di kamar, jadi aku menunggumu di sini. Kau baru pulang sekarang?"

"Eh?" ucap Naruto tapi lalu hanya bisa tertawa. Jadi Sasuke malah menunggu di kamarnya sementara ia malah tidur di kamar Sasuke?

" _Okaeri_ ," lirih Naruto lalu mengecup dahi Sasuke. Sasuke tertawa pelan meski masih terpejam, ia lalu beralih menindih Naruto dan mencium bibirnya.

"Kau merindukanku?" Tanya Sasuke, kali ini menatap iris Naruto.

"Tentu saja, aku kesepian tauk," manyun Naruto.

"Wah wah tumben jujur sekali."

"Aku selalu jujur," goda Naruto lalu menarik leher Sasuke, kembali membawa mereka dalam ciuman lembut.

"Sms ku tidak ada yang masuk dan kutelfon tidak nyambung, di sana tidak ada sinyal atau apa?" Tanya Naruto. Saat ini ia tengah membuat pancake, Sasuke tengah menyiapkan susu.

"Iya. Tempatnya terpencil sekali, katanya mencari set yang benar-benar alami," balas Sasuke. "Di sana komunikasinya saja dengan _walky-talky_."

"Tapi kudengar Asuma- _san_ berkomunikasi dengan Yamato- _san_?"

"Itu Asuma- _san_ juga harus ke kota dulu. Tiga jam dari tempat _shooting_. Pokoknya benar-benar merepotkan."

" _Taihen da na_ ," Naruto menaruh setumpuk pancake di piringnya dan Sasuke. "Mau rasa apa?" Naruto mengambil _syrup_ dari kulkas, _blueberry_ dan _caramel_.

"Blueberry," jawab Sasuke.

"Pasti kau lelah sekali. Tidak mau libur barang sehari?" ucap Naruto sambil menyiram pancake mereka dengan _blueberry syrup_.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah istirahat. Lagipula Asuma- _san_ dan yang lain juga pasti sama capeknya, mereka juga pasti akan tetap masuk kerja," Sasuke melahap _pancake_ nya.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal itu," Naruto menelan sepotong pancake. "Kemarin _Sachou_ sepertinya mencarimu, bersama seseorang. Kata Gaara mungkin bersama _president_ dari perusahaan _client_ , dengan begitu kau tidak bisa bertingkah konyol lagi seperti saat dengan Marie Hitomi."

Sasuke mendesah lelah. "Oke, bagimana aku bisa lolos dari yang ini."

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Yo Sasuke, lama tidak bertemu," sapa Gaara sambil kostumnya ditata oleh _team_ kostum.

"Yeah," balas Sasuke. Ia dan Naruto serta beberapa orang lainnya membetulkan _set_ yang akan digunakan untuk pemotretan Gaara.

"Kau tahu, Naruto lesu tiap hari saat tidak ada kau," goda Gaara.

"G-Gaara! A-aku tidak begitu kok," ucap Naruto dengan wajah memerah sementara Sasuke hanya menyeringai.

"Ah, _Sachou d_ a," ucap Gaara. Sasuke hanya mendesah lelah tanpa menoleh, tetap sibuk pada pekerjaannya.

"Sasuke," teriak Asuma dari ujung ruangan.

" _Haaaaaik_ ," balas Sasuke malas, tapi tetap saja dia harus menghampiri. Ia melangkah menuju Asuma, Orochimaru ada di sana, di sampingnya ada seseorang bersurai panjang dan berkacamata, matanya onyx persis seperti mata Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Asuma menepuk pundak Sasuke pasalnya Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia sibuk terbelalak, mematung dengan tubuh sedikit gemetar dan sepertinya tengah kesulitan bernafas. Matanya sama sekali tidak teralih dari cowok di samping Orochimaru.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , ini Hanabi- _san_ ," Orochimaru memperkenalkan. "Beliau dari Rikudo _group_ , perusahaan beliau meminta kita bekerja sama untuk promosi produk _contact lens_ mereka."

Sasuke masih tidak bereaksi, tetap tidak memalingkan pandangan dari Hanabi. Laki-laki itu tersenyum lembut karena Sasuke menatapnya. Tidak…tolong jangan tersenyum…tolong jangan bersuara…atau aku tidak akan—…

"Tenang saja, karena _contact lens_ jadi hanya matamu saja yang akan dipotret, mungkin sebagian kecil wajahmu. Hanabi- _san_ maklum kalau kau masih malu-malu karena pertama kali masuk dunia permodelan," tambah Orochimaru.

…—tolong jangan bersuara—…

"Hai," tapi Hanabi menyapa. Menyodorkan tangannya untuk meminta jabat tangan Sasuke. "Senang bekerja sama dengamu Sasuke- _kun_ , boleh kupanggil begitu?"

Sasuke masih membeku, perlahan ia menatap tangan Hanabi, pandangannya agak buram dan tidak focus. Tapi perlahan ia mengangkat tangannya, meraih jabat tangan Hanabi dengan tubuh sedikit gemetar. Ia sudah mendengar suara Hanabi, menyentuh tangannya. Segala akal sehat Sasuke yang sudah menolak justru berbalik menyerangnya.

"Kalau begitu mari ke kantor saya untuk membicarakan kontraknya," ucap Orochimaru. Ia pun membawa Hanabi dan Sasuke pergi. Sasuke hanya diam, tak begitu memerhatikan, menyerahkan semua kepada Orochimaru. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan penolakan, atau lebih tepatnya ia tak bisa mengatakan sepatah katapun, jadi Orochimaru memanfaatkan itu sebagai jawaban setuju. Orochimaru menyelesaikan kontraknya dengan Hanabi, mengantar laki-laki itu saat ia pamit, dan Sasuke kembali menjabat tangannya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Sasuke- _kun_ ," ucap Hanabi. Lagi-lagi Sasuke tak bisa menjawab.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto saat Sasuke kembali ke _back stage_ dengan tatapan ikan mati. "Apa yang terjadi? Kau se—…" Naruto berhenti berucap saat Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluknya erat. Sangat erat. Dan tak mengatakan apapun. Bisa Naruto rasakan tubuh Sasuke sedikit gemetar. Perlahan tangan Naruto pun bergerak untuk mengusap punggung Sasuke, mencoba menenangkannya, saat itulah Sasuke mulai buka suara meski terdengar begitu berat.

"… _ore no_ … _aniki_ …" ucapnya terbata yang hanya bisa membuat mata Naruto perlahan melebar.

.

.

.

~To be Continue~

.

Ah, di chapter kemarin lupa bilang soal gambar XD ada kok di page biasa. Untuk trilogy ini ore usahain ada gambarnya semua d tiap chapter, jadi silahkan cek saja d page meskipun ore lupa nulis ini. Anyway, gambar untuk chapter kali ini bisa dilihat di tempat biasa. Facebook page: Noisseggra no Sekai album foto fanfiction: We Want Them to Know About Us.

Read, check out the pic, and review please ^-^/ …


	6. Chapter 6: Brother

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review :)

#aka-chan: yeyeyeye iyaps Hanabi XD muahahaha bnaru ky puppy nunggu majikan depan pintu gitu? Anyway makasih banyak read reviewnya ya:D

#D: wooh pemikiran yg bagus. D saat yg lain keberatan anata malah dukung XD btw makasih banyak read reviewnya :D

#amura : Conrad itu pangeran ore dari kyou kara maou 3 muahaha sabar sabar, suatu saat rate M akan tercapai nak XD itu gaara dating krn disuruh author biar jgn naik rate dulu #dor! Kufufufufu liat aja nanti soal hanabi XD tp d chapter ini udah ketebak kok palingan. Woohh souka, anata wa hana ka? :) kan udah dibilang oro tuh keras kepala banget XD btw makasih banyak read reviewnya…

#Lobang Keidupan: kehehehe iya hanabi. Di chapter ini paling udah ketebak sih XD wohooo mkasih banyak semangatnya! Makasih juga read reviewnya ya :D

.

Buat yang log in dibales lewat PM ya… : uknowJung, saniwa satutigapuluh, negisama, UssyDarmawan, TikaChanpm, narura aihara, LittleAkuma225, UchiKaze Ammy, Lovelysuna, Deasy674, hanazawa kay, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, michhazz, AySNfc3 and Dede549.

.

A/N: Aaaaaaaahhhhh gomeeennnn! Author lupa liat tanggalan. Ini harusnya update tgl 5 kemaren, tapi gegara kagak liat tanggalan buat nentuin dua minggu nya, ini lupa belum d upload X'D gomenne karena gak tepat waktu…anyway, hope you enjoy the story…

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 6: Brother

.

.

.

Malam sudah cukup larut, tapi suara obrolan masih terdengar dari _apartment_ Sasuke dan Naruto.

" _Aniki_ mu…Itachi- _san_ , yang kau kira sudah meninggal…?" Tanya Naruto hati-hati. Mereka tengah mengobrol di depan TV yang tak mereka gubris acaranya. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Aku pernah bilang kan, yang terakhir kali kuingat darinya adalah dia terbaring di lantai kamar dengan darah menggenang dari nadinya yang terbuka," balas Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk. "Keesokan harinya ada upacara pemakaman," lanjut Sasuke. "Tapi aku tak pernah melihat jasadnya. Tidak ada peti mati atau altar dimana anggota keluarga biasanya menaruh bunga, aku langsung dibawa ke pemakaman, dia sudah dikubur di sana, batu nisan juga sudah ada di atas gundukan tanah basah yang baru ditutup. Hanya itu."

"…" Naruto tak menjawab, hanya menghela nafas beberapa kali.

"Aku tahu, mungkin saja jasad _aniki_ memang sudah dikubur sebelum aku datang. Tapi…tapi…" Sasuke menatap lurus mata Naruto. "Setelah bertemu Hanabi, mendengar suaranya, menyentuh tangannya, aku tahu dia _aniki_ ku. _Hell_ , bagaimana mungkin ada orang lain yang begitu mirip dengan Itachi- _nii_! Maksudku, kalau hanya wajah sih masih mungkin! Makanya aku tidak ingin mendengar suaranya supaya otakku masih bisa menyangkal, tapi aku sudah mendengarnya. Dan itu suara _aniki_. Yeah, sebenarnya pasti berbeda karena dia dulu meninggal saat masih 10 tahun, dan kalau dia hidup sekarang dia 21, jadi pasti suaranya beda. Tapi tetap saja kan pasti aku masih bisa mengenali suaranya. Maksudku, mana mungkin ada orang la—…"

"Sasuke…!" potong Naruto karena Sasuke sepertinya tambah panik. Sasuke tersengal, perlahan menormalkan nafasnya kembali. Naruto menyentuh pipinya. "Pelan-pelan saja, kalau kau memang yakin, kau harus mencari tahu. Dan keputusanmu sudah benar menerima kontrak iklan itu, kau bisa sedikit demi sedikit mendekati Hanabi," ucap Naruto penuh pengertian.

Sasuke menghela nafas lalu mengangguk. "Maaf soal itu," ucapnya.

"Kenapa minta maaf? Ini kesempatan bagus kan untuk—…"

"Aku pernah bilang aku tidak akan menjadi model."

" _Haik haik_ , tapi keadaan berbeda kan. Lagipula _Sachou_ bilang hanya matamu saja yang akan dipotret. Lalu kalau memang betul ada yang mengenalimu ya mau bagaimana lagi. Kita tinggal menyelesaikan masalah yang datang saja. Kita sekarang hidup bersama, untuk sekarang dan selamanya kita akan menghadapi semuanya bersama kan? Jadi tidak masalah," cengir Naruto.

Sasuke balas tersenyum. " _Arigatou_ , Naruto," balasnya.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Ano…aku hanya akan dipotret mata kan? Apa perlu pakai kostum dan di _make-up_ segala?" ucap Sasuke dengan muka datar. Sekarang dia ada di ruang _make-up_ bersama penata rias dan Gaara.

"Hahaha tapi masa iya kau mau pemotretan cuma muka saja yang di _make-up_ lalu pakaianmu seragam pekerja _back stage_ ," tawa Gaara.

"…" Sasuke _speechless_. Akhirnya dia harus terima memakai kostum dan di _make-up_. "Heh, sepertinya kau sudah tidak uring-uringan soal ini eh," ucap Sasuke pada Gaara yang juga tengah di _make-up_ di sebelahnya.

Gaara tersenyum. "Yeah, kurasa sikapku kekanak-kanakkan," ujarnya. "Meskipun tidak ada kau, saingan untuk pekerjaan seperti ini juga pasti akan muncul cepat atau lambat. Maaf saja karena pernah melampiaskannya padamu."

Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman. Setelah _make-up_ , Sasuke menuju _set_ , Gaara menuju _set_ yang berbeda.

"Sasuke- _san_ memasuki _set_ ," pengumuman kru yang biasa. Rasanya aneh, biasanya dia mendengar itu di _back stage_ yang artinya dia harus siap dengan peralatan _set_ , sekarang dialah yang jadi pusat perhatiannya. Orochimaru menghampiri, mengamati setiap inchi tubuh Sasuke dan menyeringai puas.

" _Looks good_ ," ucapnya. Hanabi menghampiri. "Hanabi- _san_ sendiri yang akan mengarahkan langsung, beliau ingin promosi ini sesuai dengan keinginannya."

"Mohon kerjasama nya, Sasuke- _kun_ ," ucap Hanabi. Sasuke membungkuk hormat sebagai balasan. Pemotretan dimulai tak lama setelah itu. Hanabi menghampiri Sasuke membawa topeng berwarna ungu tua, topeng itu hanya separuh, membentuk wajah bagian bawah. "Kau punya mata yang bagus, sangat tajam," ucap Hanabi. Ia menyentuh pelipis Sasuke, memerhatikan matanya.

"Sama persis seperti mata Anda," balas Sasuke. Hanabi sempat tercengang tapi lalu tertawa.

"Kalau mataku sebagus itu aku tidak perlu repot-repot mencari model untuk iklan ini," ucapnya. Ia menyerahkan topeng itu ke Sasuke lalu kembali ke kursi _director_. Pemotretan dimulai. Hanabi mengarahkan langsung pose Sasuke. Intinya Sasuke harus memegang topeng itu, lalu melirik tajam ke arah kamera seolah menggoda siapapun penatapnya, tapi harus tatapan sadis. Hanabi mengibaratkan 'jadilah seorang vampire yang tengah melirik mangsamu, menggoda, tapi siap menerkam', begitu arahannya. Sasuke hanya melakukan sebisanya. Dia belum pernah berakting jadi vampire, dan tentu saja jelas dia tidak tahu rasanya jadi vampire, jadi yeah, dia hanya melakukan apa yang dikiranya bagus.

Di belakang, Orochimaru menyeringai puas di depan monitor yang menampilkan hasil jepretan Sasuke.

" _Sachou_ , Anda di sini rupanya. Saya mencari Anda," Kakashi menghampiri membawa setumpuk dokumen.

" _Look_ , Kakashi," ucap Orochimaru, tak mendengarkan ocehan Kakashi. Ia menunjuk monitor, menyuruh Kakashi melihatnya. "Ini pertama kali dia berada di depan kamera dan berakting, tanpa pengarahan, tanpa basis apapun. Tapi hasilnya seperti ini," Orochimaru mengelus dagunya. "Dia punya bakat alami," mata Orochimaru berkilat. "Mana mungkin aku melepas _talent_ seperti ini," seringainya lalu meraih dokumen di tangan Kakashi dan melangkah pergi. Sementara Kakashi hanya terdiam sesaat sebelum menyusul langkah _Sachou_ nya.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

" _Otsukaresama_ ," suara tepuk tangan mengiringi ucapan itu setelah pemotretan selesai. Hanabi menghampiri _photographer_ , melihat hasil jepretan tadi di monitor.

"Wah wah, jadi bingung harus pilih yang mana," ucap Hanabi.

"Iya, hasil jepretannya memuaskan semua. Akan jadi pilihan sulit," sahut si photographer.

" _Otsukaresama_ ," sambut para kru setelah Sasuke pergi dari _set_.

" _Otsukaresama_ ," balas Sasuke. Matanya sibuk mencari Naruto.

" _Otsukaresama_ ," seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Sasuke menoleh dan tersenyum menatap siapa yang barusan menepuknya. Naruto.

"Bagaimana penampilanku tadi?" tanyanya.

"Ciee ternyata antusias juga," goda Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa kan, sesekali biar tampak keren di depan pacar," Sasuke menggembungkan pipinya. Naruto tertawa pelan.

"Iya, keren kok. Tapi kau sudah terlalu keren, tidak ada gunanya bertambah keren lagi," balas Naruto. Sasuke mengacak rambut bocah pirang itu.

"Hei, apa hari ini masih ada proyek?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Asuma- _san_ bilang sudah selesai sih," jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu makan malam di luar yuk. Mumpung kita keluar cepat," Sasuke menatap jarum jam yang baru menunjuk angka 7 malam.

Naruto mengangguk. "Tapi beres-beres _back stage_ lama loh, pasti kau selesai lebih cepat."

"Menunggu sebentar tidak apa-apa kan. Kalau begitu aku tunggu di—…"

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," panggil Hanabi menghampiri Sasuke. "Kau ada acara setelah ini?" tanyanya.

"Umm…" Sasuke bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Aku berniat mengajakmu makan malam. Kalau kau belum ada acara sih, kalau sudah ya tidak apa-apa," lanjut Hanabi.

Sasuke melirik Naruto, bocah itu mengangguk sepelan yang ia bisa. "Terimakasih banyak. Saya tidak ada acara setelah ini," jawab Sasuke.

" _Great_ , kalau begitu kutunggu setengah jam lagi di tempat parkir. Aku masih sortir foto," Hanabi menunjuk ke arah _photographer_. "Kau juga harus ganti pakaian kan."

Sasuke mengangguk, Hanabi kembali ke belakang monitor.

"Maaf," ucapnya pada Naruto.

"Hei, tidak masalah kan. Kau bisa mendekati Hanabi, kalau bisa minta kontaknya. Nanti kalau kalian sudah akrab pasti lebih mudah untuk mencari tahu tentang dia," jawab Naruto.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan membelai pipi Naruto. Detik berikutnya ia mengecup singkat bibir Naruto.

"K-kau apa-apaan sih," Naruto langsung menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangan. Sasuke cuma nyengir ga-je dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih _blushing_ , Naruto menatap tangannya tadi, ada bekas _lipstick_. "Sasukeee," raungnya, Sasuke hanya menyeringai jahil dari kejauhan.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

" _Sorry_. Lama menunggu?" Hanabi menghampiri Sasuke.

"Tidak juga," balas Sasuke. Mereka memasuki mobil.

"Hasil foto nya bagus-bagus sekali, jadi butuh waktu lama untuk menentukan," tawa Hanabi sambil mengeluarkan mobilnya dari tempat parkir.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku, jadi agak khawatir juga kalau hasilnya jelek," balas Sasuke.

"Hasilnya mengerikan, sama sekali tidak ketahuan ini pertama kali bagimu. Kurasa ini yang disebut bakat alami."

"Anda terlalu memuji."

Hanabi tertawa ringan. "Aku hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Ah, kau ingin makan apa?"

"Terserah Hanabi- _san_ saja, aku tidak begitu pemilih soal makanan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Makanan Jepang bagaimana?"

"Tidak masalah."

"Habisnya aku belum lama ini ke luar negeri, jadi kangen masakan Jepang," Hanabi membawa mobilnya ke sebuah _restaurant_ Jepang yang menyediakan _private room_. Mereka makan di salah satu ruangan itu, tatanannya khas Jepang sekali, di luar ada taman yang juga tatanan taman Jepang.

"Hmm, makanan di sini enak," ucap Hanabi sambil menikmati pesanannya. "Kita bisa kesini lagi kapan-kapan."

Sasuke batal menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya lalu tersenyum menatap Hanabi. " _Say_ , Hanabi- _san_. Bukannya saya berniat tidak sopan, hanya saja…saya hanyalah model yang baru Anda temui, tidak mungkin Anda mengajak saya makan hanya karena itu."

Hanabi balas menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum. "Hanya ingin mengobrol saja," Hanabi menunjuk Sasuke dengan sumpit. "Aku ingin tahu kenapa kau seperti melihat hantu saat pertama kali bertemu denganku."

Gulp…!

Sasuke menelan ludah. Apa dia harus mengatakannya sekarang? Apa ini waktu yang tepat?

" _Well_ , awalnya aku juga kaget karena aku merasa kau mirip denganku," lanjut Hanabi dan kembali makan. "Tapi masa iya kau kaget sampai segitunya. Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun setelah itu. Jadi…pasti ada yang lain kan?"

"…" Sasuke terdiam sesaat, lalu kembali makan. "Tidak ada," lanjutnya. "Mungkin karena aku seolah melihat kembaranku versi perempuan."

Hanabi tersenyum. "Apa aku segitu cantiknya sampai lolos jadi kandidat perempuan?"

Sasuke balas tertawa. "Ya, kalau Anda memakai kostum perempuan aku jamin seratus persen tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau sebenarnya Anda laki-laki."

"Hmm, begitu. Jadi benar, bukan karena alasan lain," Hanabi menatap Sasuke.

"Alasan lain. Misalnya?" Sasuke balas menatap. Dia juga bisa memainkan permainan ini.

"…" Hanabi kembali tersenyum penuh arti. "… _aniki tou ka, kyoudai tou ka_ …"

"…" Sasuke masih menatap Hanabi lurus, tapi lalu kembali makan. "Kenapa Anda bisa berpikir sampai kesitu. Kalau Anda memang _aniki_ atau _kyoudai_ saya, bukankah Anda sendiri yang seharusnya sudah tahu."

Hanabi mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak punya kenangan masa kecil, sepertinya _memory_ ku terhapus. Atau dihapus."

Tangan Sasuke berhenti di udara, matanya kembali menatap Hanabi dan dadanya sudah berdebar tidak karuan. Apa Hanabi mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Atau hanya mempermainkannya? Apa Sasuke boleh sedikit berharap kalau orang di hadapannya benar-benar _aniki_ nya, Itachi? Tapi bagaimana kalau kenyataan membanting keras harapan Sasuke nanti?

"Kehilangan…ingatan…?" ulang Sasuke, berusaha bersikap biasa meski gagal total. Ia kembali meletakkan sumpitnya.

Hanabi mengangguk. "Aku diambil oleh _president_ Rikudo _group_ , tapi aku sama sekali tak memiliki ingatan tentang yang sebelum itu. Waktu itu usiaku sekitar…sepuluh tahun."

Deg…Deg…Deg…!

Jantung Sasuke berlompatan di dadanya. Mungkinkah…mungkinkah…?!

Sasuke melirik pergelangan tangan Hanabi. Mungkinkah di sana ada bekas luka sayatan?

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hanabi karena Sasuke bengong menatap pergelangan tangannya.

"A—uhm…tidak, bukan apa-apa," Sasuke mencari-cari alasan. "Jam yang bagus," ucapnya setelah sekilas melihat benda melingkar di balik lengan kemeja Hanabi.

"Oh, yeah," Hanabi memperlihatkan jam nya. "Pemberian seseorang," ia sedikit tersipu. Mungkin dari kekasihnya.

Sasuke balas tersenyum tapi tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia ingin meminta Hanabi menunjukkan pergelangan tangannya, tapi ia takut tidak ada apa-apa di sana dan dia tidak tahu harus menjawab pertanyaan Hanabi nantinya. Jadi pada akhirnya Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun sampai acara makan malam mereka selesai.

"Aku akan mengantarmu," ucap Hanabi saat mereka berjalan keluar _restaurant_. "Dimana tempat ti—…" tapi ucapan Hanabi terhenti saat ia melihat seorang laki-laki bersurai jingga berdiri bersandar di mobilnya. Laki-laki itu menatap Hanabi dengan sebuah senyum datar, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. "Hai," sapa Hanabi, menghampiri laki-laki itu bersama Sasuke.

"Kau terlalu lama di _agency_ jadi kujemput, ternyata kau sudah tidak di sana," ucap laki-laki itu.

"Haha yeah, aku makan dulu," Hanabi meraih Sasuke. "Dia model untuk iklan produk _contact lens_ kita. Sasuke- _kun_."

"Sasuke, eh. Hanya Sasuke? Nama belakangmu?"

"…" Sasuke tak menjawab. Tatapan laki-laki itu tampak menyelidik.

"Hei Pain, jangan mendesaknya. Dia itu pemalu," ucap Hanabi. "Dia bahkan belum mau wajahnya tampil di kamera," tawa Hanabi.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Pain itu hanya tersenyum meresponnya. "Ayo pulang," ajaknya.

"Ah, kau bawa mobil kan? Aku mau mengantar Sasuke- _kun_ dulu," ucap Hanabi.

"Aku sudah panggilkan taxi," ucap Pain.

"…" Hanabi terdiam sesaat. "Begitu," ucapnya kemudian. "Oke Sasuke- _kun_ , maaf tidak jadi mengantarmu."

"Tidak masalah," jawab Sasuke.

Pain membawa Hanabi masuk mobil.

"Sampai jumpa, Sasuke- _kun_ ," Hanabi melambai dari jendela mobil. Sasuke membalas lambaian dan tak beranjak sampai mobil mereka hilang dari pandangan.

"Sampai jumpa, _nii-san_ ," ucap Sasuke kemudian.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Naruto terbangun malam itu karena haus. Setengah terpejam ia pun berjalan menuju dapur, keadaan dapur dan ruang tengah gelap, tapi ada cahaya dari TV yang menyala.

"Sasuke, kau tidak ti—…" Naruto batal berucap saat melihat Sasuke duduk di sofa sambil memeluk lutut. Tatapannya menatap kosong ke pemandangan di luar lewat dinding kaca yang tirainya tidak ditutup, TV sama sekali tak dilirik olehnya. Naruto ragu-ragu, apa ia harus menghampiri Sasuke? Kalau dulu mungkin Sasuke akan lari ke para bawahannya kalau sedang ada masalah, tapi sekarang dia sendirian. Tidak akan ada yang membantu apapun keadaannya sekarang, dan Naruto tidak yakin apa dia cukup bisa diandalkan untuk Sasuke bersandar.

Kepala Naruto sedikit tertunduk dengan tatapan sayu, genggaman tangannya mengerat. Saat itulah Sasuke menyadari keberadaannya.

"Naruto…?" panggil Sasuke.

Naruto sedikit kelabakan. "Oh, hai. Kau tidak tidur," ucap Naruto, berjalan menuju dapur.

"Belum mengantuk. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku haus," Naruto membuka kulkas dan meminum segelas air. "Kau mau minum?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum lalu mengangkat tangannya, memberikan _gesture_ untuk Naruto mendekat. Naruto meletakkan gelasnya dan menghampiri Sasuke, mengambil bantal duduk lalu duduk di samping cowok itu. Sasuke tak berkata apa-apa, hanya meraih kepala Naruto dan menarik ke pundaknya, menyuruhnya bersandar. Mata Naruto kembali sayu, apa harus selalu begini? Rasanya selalu saja Sasuke yang memberikan kesan bisa diandalkan, bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja selama ada dia. Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto? Apa Sasuke sekali saja pernah mengandalkannya? Apa sekali saja Sasuke pernah merasa aman bila ada di dekatnya?

" _Ne~_ Sasuke," Naruto menarik tubuhnya dari dekapan Sasuke demi menatap lurus iris cowok itu. Naruto membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tak ada yang keluar dari gerak bibirnya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana menyampaikan perasaannya lewat kata-kata.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tersenyum lembut, membuat Naruto kesal. Jangan tertawa! Itu semakin memperjelas bahwa aku sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan. Tapi kata-kata itu tak pernah terucap dari bibir Naruto karena Sasuke kini tengah menawannya, mengecupnya dengan sangat lembut.

"Sasuke…" lirih Naruto saat bibir mereka terlepas, matanya sayu, pipinya memerah, dan ia tak bisa apa-apa selain menatap Sasuke yang kini sudah merangkak di atasnya. "Sasuke…ngh…" Naruto memejam saat tangan Sasuke menelusup ke balik bajunya.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya supaya bisa berbisik di telinga Naruto. "Sedikit saja," lirihnya. "Biarkan aku menyentuhmu."

"Nn…" Naruto tak bisa merespon dengan kata-kata. Ia mendesah pelan saat lidah Sasuke menyentuh permukaan lehernya. "Sasuke…" panggil Naruto pada akhirnya. Ia menyentuh pipi Sasuke, menatap onyx nya. "Apa aku…tidak bisa diandalkan…?" tanyanya.

Mata Sasuke sedikit membola tapi lalu memejam saat bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum. Ia menoleh demi mengecup tangan Naruto yang ada di pipinya. "Apa yang kau khawatirkan sih?" ucap Sasuke dan kembali menatap Naruto. "Tentu saja kau bisa diandalkan," Sasuke mendekap tubuh Naruto, menumpukan semua berat tubuhnya.

"Tapi rasanya aku belum pernah melakukan apapun untukmu. Rasanya sejak dulu selalu saja kau yang melakukan sesuatu, aku hanya berlindung di balik punggungmu."

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke. Kalau bukan karena kau mana mungkin aku berani berada di sini, kalau tidak ada kau aku selamanya hanya akan menjadi tuan muda yang selalu bergantung pada nama keluargaku, kalau bukan karena kau…aku…hanyalah boneka. Hanya mengikuti apa yang seharusnya kulakukan tanpa memiliki keinginan dan tujuanku sendiri. Mengikuti arus…terbawa arus…sampai tidak tahu lagi siapa diriku. Tapi kata-kata itu tak Sasuke ucapkan, ia hanya bisa tertawa pelan. Mungkin Naruto akan menertawakannya kalau dia mengucapkan kata-kata barusan. Hei Sasuke, otakmu tidak konslet kan? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi SOK puitis begitu. Sasuke geli membayangkan respon Naruto itu.

"Jangan tertawa!" omel Naruto. Padahal ia serius, kenapa Sasuke tidak menanggapinya.

"Salahmu sendiri ngomong yang aneh-aneh," Sasuke bangkit, menyentil hidung Naruto.

"Apanya yang aneh! Aku serius," Naruto ikut duduk. "Kalau kau ada masalah kau selalu diam saja, apa aku tidak bisa diandalkan? Kau selalu saja menyelesaikannya sendiri. Kau hanya selalu berbagi kebahagiaan denganku. Kita ini hidup bersama, saat ini dan sampai kapanpun. Jadi aku ingin kau—…"

"Hei hei hei, kenapa kau jadi marah-marah sih?"

Naruto tercengang lalu memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak marah," ucapnya.

Sasuke tertawa pelan sambil mengacak rambut Naruto. "Kau ini menghawatirkan apa sih. Tentu saja aku tahu itu. Aku sangat tahu. Makanya, kalau aku tidak mengatakan masalahku, artinya aku memang sedang tidak ada masalah kan."

Naruto menghela nafas lelah. "Aku tahu kok," ucapnya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau khawatirkan sampai-sampai kau berkata seperti itu?"

Naruto menoleh menatap Sasuke, tapi lalu menaruh bantal duduk di pangkuan Sasuke dan meletakkan kepalanya di sana. "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja tadi melihatmu duduk sendirian, kupikir kau pasti sedang memikirkan tentang Hanabi- _san_. Aku hanya mengira kau pasti bisa mengandalkan Kuroe- _san_ atau Ashima- _san_ atau Hiiragi- _san_ atau Ken- _san_ di saat seperti ini," Naruto mengabsen nama bawahan Sasuke yang biasanya bersama mereka. "Tapi mereka sudah tidak ada, dan hanya ada aku. Sementara aku tidak bisa apa-apa."

"Ah, benar juga ya," ucap Sasuke.

"Tuh kan."

Sasuke tertawa. "Bercanda bercanda, kenapa kau sensi sekali sih," Sasuke menjewer pipi Naruto gemas. "Kalau mereka sih lain cerita lagi. Tapi bukan berarti kau tidak bisa diandalkan dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kau selalu ada untukku saja sudah membuatku sangat tenang."

"Mana bisa begitu. Itu sama saja aku tidak melakukan apapun dan menyuruhmu melakukan segalanya. _Like always_."

"Astaga, kau tidak mengerti betapa berartinya hal itu untukku?" ucap Sasuke setengah kesal, mau tak mau Naruto tercengang karenanya. "Karena kau selalu ada di belakangku makanya aku tidak takut mau melakukan apapun, seceroboh apapun aku dalam melakukan sesuatu, karena aku tahu kau tidak akan meninggalkanku makanya aku bisa tenang. Kalau saja aku melakukan sesuatu super nekat seperti dulu dan ternyata kau malah berbalik membenciku, aku—…" Sasuke bungkam, ia memalingkan muka dengan kepala yang diarsir, ia menutup mukanya dengan tangan. "Kenapa aku dulu sama sekali tidak kepikiran soal ini. Aku asal maju saja tanpa memikirkan kemungkinan kau justru akan membenciku dan malah meninggalkanku. Orang normal pasti lebih memilih orang tua dan bukannya pacar apalagi pacarnya sesama jenis."

"Sasuke…?" panggil Naruto _sweatdrop_.

"Ditambah kedua orang tua Naruto orang tua normal dari keluarga normal super bahagia yang sangat menyayangi anaknya bukan dari keluarga sampah seperti orang tuaku," Sasuke sepertinya tak mendengarkan, masih sibuk dengan masalahnya sendiri. Naruto tertawa kecil lalu gantian menubruk Sasuke dan mencium bibirnya.

"Itu pilihan terberat dalam hidupku dan aku telah memilihmu," ucap Naruto. "Jadi mana mungkin akan ada lagi pilihan yang lebih berat dari itu. Kau bisa tenang, karena aku pasti akan terus memilihmu dan terus ada untukmu. Siap-siap saja," cengir Naruto.

Sasuke menahan nafas sesaat, setelah itu ia langsung memeluk Naruto super erat. "Uwaaahh Narutoo aku mencintaimu," raungnya.

"Puk puk puk, ish ish jangan menangis, Sasu- _chan_ ," goda Naruto.

"Aku tidak menangis."

Naruto tertawa membalasnya.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Hai Sasuke- _kun_ ," sapa Hanabi siang itu. Sasuke tengah sibuk di _back stage_ seperti biasa.

"Oh, Hanabi- _san_. Selamat siang," jawabnya tanpa menaruh barang-barang yang tengah ia bawa.

"Hoo jadi ini pekerjaanmu kalau sedang tidak pemotretan."

"Ini pekerjaanku dan pemotretan bukan salah satunya," ralat Sasuke, mulai menata _set_. Hanabi tertawa mendengarnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, masih mengurus iklan?" Tanya Sasuke, berusaha mengobrol.

"Yeah, tinggal sedikit lagi," Hanabi diam, sepertinya tidak tahu lagi mau mengobrol apa. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," ucapnya kemudian. Iapun pergi, Orochimaru menemuinya sebentar tapi ia lalu pergi lagi menghampiri kru _editing_. Mungkin melanjutkan _finishing_ iklan.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," Orochimaru beralih menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ya, _Sachou_ ," Sasuke menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Hanya penyelesaian terakhir, kau tinggal tandatangan di sini dan nanti akan ditransfer langsung ke rekeningmu. Paling lambat nanti malam," Orochimaru menyerahkan dokumen di tangannya pada Sasuke untuk ditandatangani. "Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke- _kun_ ," Orochimaru menatap Hanabi sesaat. "Apa kau punya hubungan khusus dengan Hanabi- _san_?"

Sasuke angkat pundak. "Tidak ada," ia menyerahkan kembali dokumen itu. "Apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak, hanya saja…sangat jarang klien mengarahkan sendiri sejak awal pemotretan sampai _editing_ dan _finishing_. Jadi kupikir ada alasan lain beliau berada di sini," Orochimaru melangkah pergi, Sasuke hanya bisa menatap Hanabi sesaat tapi lalu kembali pada pekerjaannya.

Tak berapa lama Asuma meneriakkan waktu istirahat. "Oke, istirahat sebentar. Setengah jam lagi mulai," komandonya.

Hanabi menoleh mendengar instruksi itu, ia berniat menghampiri Sasuke, jadi ia pun menuju _set_. Tapi tampaknya Sasuke masih mengerjakan sesuatu di atas tangga.

"Sasuke, istirahat dulu," teriak seorang bocah pirang dari bawah.

"Tanggung, sebentar lagi aku turun setelah menyelesaikan ini," jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Kuambilkan makanan dulu deh," bocah pirang itu pun pergi, Sasuke kembali bekerja.

Hanabi menghampiri. "Hai," sapanya. Sasuke melongok ke bawah.

"Oh, Hanabi- _san_ ," sapa Sasuke.

"Kudengar ini jam mu istirahat, kupikir aku mau gabung makan siang. Sepertinya kau masih sibuk."

"Ah, sebentar lagi aku selesai kok," Sasuke memaku paku terakhir. "…dan selesai," ucapnya. Ia berniat menuruni tangga, sikunya mengenai palu sehingga palu itu terjatuh, tangan Sasuke langsung terulur untuk meraihnya supaya tak menjatuhi Hanabi, tapi karena dia masih di tangga, tangga itupun oleng.

"Hei hati hati!" Hanabi meraih kaki tangga, tapi tangga sudah terlanjur oleng. Tak terelakkan tangga itupun roboh bersama Sasuke. Hanabi spontan meraih tubuh Sasuke, karena itulah justru tangannya yang tertimpa tangga. "Argh…!" erangnya.

"Hanabi- _san_ …!" ucap Sasuke. Karena Hanabi, ia hanya tertimpa tangga di bagian pundak, paling akan sedikit lebam nantinya. Tapi lengan bagian bawah Hanabi tertimpa tangga dengan keras. Orang-orang langsung ribut dan berkerumun, Asuma menghampiri.

"Anda baik-baik saja," ia meraih lengan Hanabi dengan hati-hati, menyibakkan lengan bajunya.

"Tidak apa-apa, paling hanya akan lebam," ucap Hanabi karena tidak ada darah di sana. "Sepertinya sedikit teredam karena aku memakai jam tangan."

"Tapi sebaiknya ke rumah sakit, sekedar memastikan bahwa Anda memang baik-baik saja."

Hanabi mengangguk.

"Hanabi- _san_ , aku minta maaf," Sasuke menghampiri dengan wajah khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, palingan hanya memar," senyum Hanabi.

"Ah," ujar Sasuke saat melihat jam tangan Hanabi retak. "Padahal itu jam penting. Aku akan menggantinya."

"Haha tidak perlu. Aku cukup minta belikan lagi pada orangnya," cengir Hanabi. Ia pun melepas jam itu, memutar-mutar lengannya untuk memastikan dia baik-baik saja. Saat itulah mata Sasuke terbelalak. Tanpa sadar ia mendekat, mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh lengan Hanabi, atau lebih tepatnya menyentuh bekas luka sayatan yang ada di sana. Hanabi mengamati Sasuke yang tak bereaksi untuk beberapa lama, reaksi yang sama saat pertama kali Sasuke bertemu dengannya.

"Biar saya antar ke rumah sakit," ucapan Asuma membawa kesadaran Hanabi kembali. Sasuke masih tak bergeming.

"Sasuke," panggilnya. "Kau mau mengantarku ke rumah sakit?"

Sepertinya Sasuke tersadar karena ucapan Hanabi. Bocah itu tampak bingung sesaat, Sasuke jelas belum memiliki SIM, dia juga tak ada mobil. Perlu beberapa detik sebelum ia menyadari bahwa Hanabi hanya ingin berbicara dengannya.

"Ye-yeah," balas Sasuke. Mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan _back stage_ , menuju pangkalan taxi di depan _agency_ , lalu berkendara ke rumah sakit. Keduanya diam selama perjalanan, Hanabi sesekali melirik Sasuke, sementara Sasuke hanya tertunduk dengan kedua tangan bertaut. Tiba di rumah sakit Sasuke hanya mengikuti langkah Hanabi, tak begitu memerhatikan ia di mana. Tapi saat akhirnya mereka berhenti, Sasuke mengernyit heran saat membaca penunjuk mereka ada di _section_ apa. Yang jelas bukan _section_ yang harusnya Hanabi kunjungi untuk memeriksa keadaan tangannya.

" _Ne~_ Sasuke," panggil Hanabi saat mereka berhenti di depan pintu sebuah ruangan. Ia menatap Sasuke, Sasuke balas menatapnya. "Mau test DNA denganku?"

.

.

.

~To be Continue~

.

.

.

Gambar untuk chapter ini bisa dilihat di facebook page **Noisseggra no Sekai** di album foto **Fanfiction: We Want Them to Know About Us**

Read, review and check out the picture, please…


	7. Chapter 7: The DNA Test

Makasih banyak buat yang udah read and review:

#im : iyaaa ini lanjuuutt XD makasih read reviewnya ya :D

#aka-chan: oh c'mon don't be. They are my 3rd fav, pair XD bear with it (lol) and…. THANK YOU VERY VERY VERY MUCH FOR YOUR FEEDBACK! It really open my eyes about the plot etc etc. anyway it really makes me think another plot possibility. I'll work hard to create more reasonable plot and I hope you can enjoy the story :D really, thank you very much. I mean it.

#D : iyaa, walau dikit ada sudut pandang itachi soalnya biar tahu di sisi dia gimana deal with situation nya :D #sok nginggris XD btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya…

#amura : kufufu iya dong XD ah tenang aja, naru gak bakal dilupain 3 tapi emang skrg lgi focus arc ini jadi naruto nya agak minggir dulu hiks… sabar ya… XD uwoohh kawatta na namae :D thehehe ini update kok, btw makasih banyak read and reviewnya ya…

.

Buat yang log in dibales lewat PM ya… : uknowJung, Ido Nakemi, Dedee5671, Deasy674, KuramaBin, Amelia455, narura aihara, UchiKaze Ammy, TikaChanpm, michhazz, FujoC, Elftra, CrazyPrince, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, negisama, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Shean Ren31, liaajahfujo, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Lovelysuna, viskanurkhofifah, KimWonYenYuan, hanazawa kay, ukhti. muslikhah24 and Shafiosia Prakasa.

.

WARNING: Etto, _Chapter_ ini _chapter_ panjaaaaaaannnnng trus isinya masih soal Sasuke dan _ano hito_ 3 Semoga nggak membosankan X'D selamat membaca…

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 7: The DNA test

.

.

.

"Dua gelas moka susu," ucap si penjual.

" _Haik_ ," Hanabi mengeluarkan dompetnya, kemudian membawa dua _cup_ moca itu ke Sasuke yang berada di pagar pembatas sungai. Tempat itu cukup ramai, tapi masing-masing sepertinya sibuk dengan urusan sendiri, jadi tidak masalah jika siapa saja ingin bicara apa saja.

" _Arigatou_ ," ucap Sasuke, menerima satu _cup_ dari Hanabi.

"Tempat yang cukup menarik," komentar Hanabi menyeruput minumannya.

"Yeah, pernah melihat sekali saat keliling naik bus," balas Sasuke setengah tertawa. Ia melirik tangan Hanabi yang kini berbalut perban.

"Oh," ucap Hanabi yang menyadari tatapan Sasuke. "Dokter bilang hanya untuk mencegah supaya bagian sendinya tidak terlalu banyak bergeser. Aku baik-baik saja," ucapnya.

"Saya minta maaf—…"

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa. Dan jangan terlalu formal padaku, apalagi kita sedang tidak mengurus pekerjaan," Hanabi duduk di bangku semen. "Aku juga minta maaf menyita waktumu. Kau pasti sudah lelah kerja seharian dan aku malah menculikmu sepulang kerja."

"Tidak masalah. Biasanya aku juga tidak langsung tidur sepulang kerja," Sasuke duduk di samping Hanabi, meminum moka nya. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, menikmati hembusan angin malam yang menerpa kulit mereka.

"Aku tidak berbohong," ucap Hanabi memulai pembicaraan mereka. "Aku kehilangan ingatanku. Aku tidak ingat apapun tentang sebelum Pain membawaku ke Rikudo. Tapi aku tidak yakin aku hilang ingatan karena kecelakaan," Hanabi mengetuk pelipisnya. "Kalau orang amnesia biasanya kondisi otaknya akan kembali ke nol dan tidak akan berkembang kan, tidak ingat cara berbicara, tidak bisa mengenali bahasa. Tapi aku baik-baik saja, hanya ingatanku yang lenyap. Jadi kemungkinan besar dihapus secara sengaja, entah oleh orang lain atau oleh otakku sendiri karena suatu hal."

"Luka sayatan di tanganmu…?" ucap Sasuke.

Hanabi menggeleng. "Aku juga tidak ingat. Saat Pain menemukanku…" Hanabi menatap lengannya, tampak sedang berusaha keras mengingat. "Kurasa lukanya masih basah. Bukan luka segar, tapi setidaknya masih berdarah sesekali. Aku ingat Pain menyuruh dokter untuk memeriksaku setiap hari."

"Ngomong-ngomong…di mana Pain menemukanmu? Maksudku, dia membawamu ke Rikudo dari mana, dari tempat apa?"

"…" Hanabi hanya tersenyum, tak menjawab. Dan ia melanjutkan ceritanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke tadi. "Selama kehilangan ingatan aku memang tidak ingat apapun, tapi aku merasakan hal lain. Bahwa aku meninggalkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Aku tidak tahu itu apa, yang kutahu hanya kalau sesuatu itu sangat berharga. Pain menyuruhku pelan-pelan saja, mungkin suatu saat ingatanku kembali. Tapi aku tak berhasil mendapatkan ingatanku kembali, dan lama-lama perasaanku tentang sesuatu yang berharga itu memudar. Sampai…aku bertemu denganmu," Hanabi menatap Sasuke, Sasuke balas menatapnya.

"Awalnya aku merasa asing karena aku hampir melupakan perasaan kehilanganku, aku berusaha bersikap biasa saja meski melihat ekspresi keterkejutanmu. Tapi lama-lama perasaan itu kembali, dan aku mendekatimu. Tapi sepertinya kau menolakku," Hanabi tertawa pelan.

"Yeah, karena aku takut menemui kenyataan yang mengerikan," Sasuke balas tertawa, berusaha mengabaikan fakta bahwa pertanyaannya tadi tak Hanabi jawab. Apa dia memang seharusnya tak mengetahui soal itu? Ia menghela nafas dalam. "Kau mau tahu soal _aniki_ -ku?" ia balas mengganti pembicaraan.

Hanabi mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Karena mungkin yang kau ceritakan itu adalah masa laluku."

"Tapi percayalah," Sasuke kembali menatap Hanabi. "Ini tidak akan menjadi cerita yang indah."

"…" Hanabi terdiam sesaat. "Mungkin karena _aniki_ mu terlalu jenius dan kau iri padanya meski mengaguminya," ia menyeruput kembali moka nya.

Sasuke tertawa. "Ya, itu salah satunya," jawab Sasuke. " _Aniki_ ku adalah orang super brengsek yang terlalu sempurna."

"Mm hm."

"Dia selalu saja bisa melakukan segalanya, orang yang kelewat optimis dan selalu saja menginspirasi orang lain untuk melakukan sesuatu."

"Yeah, _that's me_."

"Dia lebih peduli pada orang di lain daripada dirinya sendiri. Dia…"

"Yups, lanjut. Masih banyak kelebihanku yang belum kau sebutkan."

Sasuke tersenyum. "…dia orang yang selalu melindungiku," tambahnya.

"…" Hanabi tersenyum, tapi ekspresinya serius. "Melindungimu dari apa?"

Sasuke menarik bibir sebelah. "Sudah kubilang kan, ini tidak akan menjadi cerita yang indah," ia meregangkan kedua otot tangannya. "Kalau kau bersama group sebesar Rikudo kau pasti mengenal nama Uchiha kan? Dan pasti tahu Uchiha keluarga apa."

Hanabi mengangguk. "Family mantan Yakuza, sebuah perusahaan besar, tapi…" Hanabi menggantung kalimatnya, seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tapi…?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hanya sedang berpikir kenapa Rikudo tidak punya hubungan bisnis dengan mereka."

"…" Sasuke tak membalas. Ia tahu apa yang dimaksud Hanabi, apa mungkin Pain sudah tahu sejak awal kalau Hanabi bermarga Uchiha? Dan dia tidak ingin Uchiha mengetahui kalau kini Hanabi ada di Rikudo. Tapi itu hanya asumsi, memangnya kenapa president Rikudo itu bisa sampai mengambil langkah sejauh ini hanya untuk menyembunyikan identitas Hanabi?

"Umm…lalu…? Kau sedang cerita apa tadi?" Hanabi memecah keheningan di antara mereka yang sudah berlangsung cukup lama. Mengalihkan perhatian.

"Umm… _well_ , yeah, seperti yang kau tahu Uchiha keluarga seperti apa, jadi mereka mendidik anaknya juga dengan cara keras. Mungkin demi kebaikan kami juga supaya kami bisa _survive_ di dunia yang keluarga kami jalani, tapi kadang mereka bisa keterlaluan kerasnya. _Aniki_ selalu melindungiku kalau 'keterlaluan' mereka kambuh. Aku empat tahun tahun lebih muda darinya, jadi tentu saja aku masih terlalu kecil untuk dikerasi, makanya _aniki_ selalu melindungiku. Waktu itu aku sama sekali tidak kepikiran siapa yang melindungi dia saat dia seusiaku."

"Empat tahun eh," ujar Hanabi. "Seperti selisih usia kita sekarang."

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Lalu…apa yang terjadi…?"

Sasuke hanya melirik, lalu kembali membuang pandangan. "Aku juga tidak tahu, aku masih terlalu kecil untuk tahu. Kalau usianya sepuluh tahun waktu itu maka aku baru enam tahun, memangnya apa yang bisa aku tahu," Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. "Hari itu, hari di mana aku kehilangan _aniki_ , dia tergeletak di lantai kamar yang dibanjiri oleh darahnya sendiri dari nadinya yang terbuka lebar."

"…" Hanabi mengamati pergelangan tangannya. "Luka sayatan eh…"

"Setelah itu aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi," tambah Sasuke.

"Tunggu, dalam versi ceritamu _aniki_ -mu meninggal kan? Bagaimana bisa kau mengira aku adalah dia?"

"Aku bilang aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi kan," ulang Sasuke. "Aku berada di upacara pemakamannya, tapi aku tidak melihat jasadnya dikuburkan."

"…" Hanabi tak merespon. " _Souka_ ," ucapnya kemudian. Ia bangkit dan meregangkan ototnya. "Jadi tidak sabar menunggu hasil test DNA nya. Tiga hari lagi eh."

"…" Sasuke hanya tersenyum lalu ikut berdiri.

"Ayo kuantar kau pulang, besok kau harus kerja kan," ucap Hanabi. Mereka pun menuju mobil, Hanabi mengantar Sasuke ke _apartment_ nya.

" _Good Night_ ," ucap Hanabi setelah Sasuke turun dari mobil. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Sasuke."

"…" Sasuke tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Itachi- _niisan_ ," balas Sasuke.

Mata Hanabi melebar sesaat, tapi ia lalu tersenyum dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Ia menutup jendela mobil dan kembali melaju.

"Itachi _ka_ ," lirih Hanabi sambil menyetir. "Itachi. Itachi-… _niisan_ ," ia tersenyum manis mengucapkan itu.

" _Tadaima_ ," ucap Hanabi, ia memasuki sebuah _condominium_ mewah. Seorang laki-laki bersurai jingga yang tengah duduk di sofa hanya melirik kedatangannya.

"Pulang malam eh," ucap laki-laki itu.

"Yeah, aku jalan-jalan dulu. Kau belum tidur Pain?" Hanabi menghampiri Pain, memeluknya dari belakang sofa.

"Mm hm," Pain mengamati dokumen di tangannya. Ia mengernyit saat melihat perban di tangan Hanabi.

"Hanya kecelakaan kecil saat di _agency_ ," ucap Hanabi.

"Kecelakaan kecil tidak akan membuat lenganmu diperban. Dan…tunggu, kau masih ke _agency_ itu?"

"Yeah, main-main saja sambil melihat iklan untuk produk kita," Hanabi beralih duduk di samping Pain. "Dan…ah, maaf. Aku merusak jam pemberianmu," Hanabi meraih jam tangan yang sudah retak dari sakunya.

"Persetan dengan jam nya, bagaimana dengan tanganmu," Pain meletakkan dokumen-dokumennya demi meraih lengan Hanabi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _the bandage makes it look worse_."

Pain menghela nafas lelah. "Awas saja kalau kau sampai kenapa-napa tapi kau tidak bilang," Pain melepas kacamata Hanabi, membelai pelipisnya.

Hanabi tertawa pelan. "Tenang saja, aku pasti mengatakan segalanya padamu," ia memejam saat Pain mengecup bibirnya.

"Begitu?" ujar Pain. Hanabi mengangguk. "Kalau begitu istirahatlah, ini sudah larut," Pain membelai surai Hanabi.

Hanabi mengangguk, tapi ia lalu terdiam sesaat. "Umm…Pain," panggilnya.

"Ya?"

" _Well_ , kau tahu, soal beberapa proyek yang sedang kupikirkan. Apa kau pikir tidak perlu bekerja sama dengan perusahaan besar lain? Seperti…" … Uchiha … tapi Hanabi tak berhasil mengatakan kata terakhirnya. Ia hanya menggantung kalimatnya sampai kata 'seperti'.

"Seperti…?"

"…" Hanabi tak langsung menjawab. "Tidak ada. Kubahas lain kali saja. Ah, kau yakin tidak mau 'istirahat' bersamaku?" Hanabi bangkit.

Pain menyeringai. "Lima menit lagi aku menyusulmu. Pastikan saja kau sudah siap."

Hanabi hanya bisa tertawa. Ia mengambil kacamata nya lalu kembali ke kamar. Pain masih menatapnya sampai ia menghilang di balik pintu.

"Segalanya eh," lirih Pain dengan tatapan tajam penuh arti.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Ugh…!" Naruto bermimpi buruk. Ia dikejar-kejar oleh sesuatu yang menakutkan tapi ia tidak bisa lari, tubuhnya serasa ditimpa sesuatu, mau bernafas saja susah. Hingga akhirnya ia berhasil membuka mata dan mendapati sinar matahari sudah menerobos masuk lewat celah jendela, sementara tubuhnya memang tertimpa sesuatu. Sasuke. Cowok itu memeluk Naruto seperti memeluk bantal guling.

"Sasuke…" panggil Naruto. "Sa-su-ke…!" ia menggoncang pelan lengan Sasuke yang memeluknya, tapi Sasuke tak bangun juga. "Sasukeeeee!"

"Ngh…" Sasuke menggeliat pelan, tapi lalu malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto, menghirup belakang lehernya.

"Hoi, kau sudah bangun kan? Cepat lepaskan aku," protes Naruto.

"Hnnnggg…" Sasuke hanya menggumam tak jelas.

"Chee," Naruto meraih ponselnya di meja dekat ranjang. Baru pukul 7 a.m. hari ini mereka masuk pukul 11 a.m. "Sasuke aku mau bangun, kau tidur lagi saja tapi lepaskan aku."

"Mmm."

Naruto menghela nafas lelah lalu memaksa duduk.

"Gwaah," Sasuke terpaksa melepaskan diri. "Hei," panggilnya dengan suara serak. "Mana ciuman selamat pagi ku," godanya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pipi sedikit memerah, ia menundukkan badan untuk mengecup bibir Sasuke. Tapi saat Sasuke meraih lehernya dan menjilat bibir Naruto, Naruto langsung menarik diri.

"Hei ayolah," rajuk Sasuke.

"Mandi dulu sana," seringai Naruto. Sasuke hanya manyun. "Hahaha dasar," gemas Naruto dan meraih bantal, menekannya ke muka Sasuke lalu pergi dari kamar, tak mengetahui kalau Sasuke kini menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di balik bantal.

"Bangun juga ternyata," goda Naruto. Ia tengah menyiapkan sarapan saat Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

Sasuke tersenyum dan menghampiri Naruto. "Biar dapat ciuman selamat pagi."

Naruto tertawa pelan, tapi mau tak mau memenuhi permintaan Sasuke. Ia mengecup bibir Sasuke, kali ini menerima saat Sasuke menggunakan lidahnya. "Mmnh…Sasuke, masakanku, mmnh…" tapi Sasuke tak mendengarkan, ia tetap melahap bibir Naruto. "Sasu—…mmnhh…Sasuke," akhirnya Naruto bisa melepaskan diri, ia tertawa saat melihat sosis nya lumayan gosong. Ia segera mematikan kompor. "Pokoknya kau dapat sosis yang gosong," ledek Naruto.

"Iya iya," balas Sasuke.

Naruto menyiapkan dua piring sarapan, Sasuke menyiapkan susu, keduanya lalu duduk berseberangan di meja makan.

" _Itadakimasu_ ," ucap mereka sebelum mulai makan. "Jadi…ada kabar baik apa?" ucap Naruto, memulai pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu kabar baik," balas Sasuke.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah. "Karena sejak tadi kau tersenyum-senyum seperti orang idiot."

Sasuke tertawa. "Aku test DNA dengan Hanabi- _san_."

Mata Naruto melebar, batal menyuapkan potongan sosis ke mulutnya. "Kok bisa? Kau langsung bilang atau apa? Kukira kalian belum sedekat itu."

"Yeah, aku juga kaget. Tapi percaya atau tidak, Hanabi- _san_ yang meminta test DNA denganku."

"Wow," balas Naruto, kembali makan. "Lalu, bagaimana hasilnya?"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. "Dokter bilang tiga hari. Berarti dua hari lagi dari hari ini."

"Wah, kau pasti sangat menantikannya ya," cengir Naruto. Sasuke balas tersenyum senang.

"Yeah, tapi apapun hasilnya…" Naruto tersenyum mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Sasuke.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Sasuke," panggil Hanabi siang itu. Sasuke tengah istirahat makan siang bersama para kru _back stage_ lainnya. "Boleh gabung?"

"Yeah, khenkhu khagha," balas Sasuke sambil mengunyah.

"Sasuke, telan dulu baru bicara," protes Naruto.

"Nom nom nom," Sasuke tak berhenti mengunyah. Hanabi tertawa melihat itu, ia duduk di samping Sasuke dan mulai memakan _sandwich_ nya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, akhirnya besok ya," ucap Hanabi.

"…" Sasuke hanya menatap. Mengerti yang dimaksud Hanabi adalah hasil test DNA mereka. Sepertinya bukan hanya Sasuke saja yang menantikannya. "Yeah," balas Sasuke dengan sebuah senyum. "Aku kadang memikirkan soal harus memanggilmu apa kalau hasil test nya _positive_ nanti."

Hanabi balas tersenyum. "Sesukamu saja. Panggil aku dengan nama Itachi juga tidak masalah, yang jelas aku _nii-san_ mu," Hanabi menumpu wajahnya demi menatap Sasuke.

"Yeah, _I'll do that. I'll definitely do that_ ," Sasuke meraih kotak jus dan meminumnya.

"Hoi Sasuke, itu milikku," protes Naruto.

"Mmmhn mppghh," balas Sasuke tanpa melepas sedotan di mulutnya.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali, nanti malam aku tidak akan masak bagianmu!"

"Hei jangan begitu dong. Kau kan lebih jago masak."

"Salahmu sendiri. Bweee."

Hanabi terdiam menatap mereka. "Kalian akrab sekali. Teman dari kecil? Kalian tinggal bersama juga?" tanyanya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk karena tengah mengunyah. Tapi Sasuke…"Pacarku," ucapnya sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"…" Hanabi _speechless_.

"Uhuk..!" Naruto langsung tersedak dan memukul-mukul dadanya.

"Ah, mungkin kau perlu tahu juga karena kemungkinan besok kau akan menjadi _aniki_ ku," tambah Sasuke, kembali makan. "Aku kabur dari rumah, jadi intinya aku sudah tidak berhubungan dengan keluargaku—kita. Maaf kalau mengecewakan," Sasuke membentuk jarinya seperti gunting, menggerakkannya beberapa kali.

"…" Hanabi masih terdiam, tapi ia lalu tertawa. "Haha tidak masalah," ucapnya. "Mungkin saja hal penting yang kurasakan itu memanglah kau dan bukannya keluarga kita. Jadi lihat saja besok deh," cengir Hanabi.

"Yeah, jadi begitulah. Perkenalkan, aku _otouto_ mu, Sasuke. Dan pacarku seorang cowok," ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuukkeee…!" raung Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

"Apa? Kalau dia _aniki_ -ku, dia juga akan jadi _aniki_ mu. Oke?"

"Ma-maaf soal itu," Naruto membungkukkan badan ke Hanabi. "Dia kadang bicara semaunya."

"Apaan sih, aku kan hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya," ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi kan ada cara penyampaian yang bisa kau gunakan," omel Naruto.

Hanabi tertawa. "Apa akan membuatmu lebih tenang kalau aku mengatakan pacarku juga laki-laki?"

Pfffttttt!

Sasuke dan Naruto langsung tercengang menatap Hanabi. Hanabi hanya nyengir gaje. "Pain, _President_ Rikudo _group_ yang kubilang membawaku masuk ke Rikudo, dia adalah kekasihku," tambah Hanabi.

"…" Sasuke dan Naruto masih _speechless_. "A-ah, _souka_ …" ucap mereka pada akhirnya. Asuma meneriakkan waktu istirahat mereka habis.

"Kalau begitu sampai besok, aku akan menjemputmu," ucap Hanabi pada Sasuke yang bersiap-siap kembali bekerja.

"Ah, sampai besok. _Nii-san_ ," seringai Sasuke yang membuat Hanabi lagi-lagi tersenyum dengan semburat merah di pipi.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Akhirnya hari yang dinantikan tiba. Tapi karena Sasuke sibuk sejak pagi, mereka baru bisa ke rumah sakit sore.

"Maaf lama menunggu," Sasuke keluar dari _apartment_ masih merapikan bajunya. Rambutnya bahkan masih basah habis mandi.

"Tidak masalah," jawab Hanabi. "Pacarmu tidak ikut?"

"Tidak, dia belum mandi dan memberikan beberapa puluh alasan untuk tidak ikut. Katanya ini momen berharga kita berdua dan dia tidak mau mengganggu," Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hahaha ada-ada saja. Kalau dia pacarmu bisa dibilang keluarga juga kan. Tidak masalah kalau dia ikut melihat hasilnya."

"Bagaimana dengan pacarmu?"

"…" Hanabi tak menjawab. "Ayo," dia malah memasuki mobil. Sasuke mengikuti, tak bertanya lagi soal Pain. Mereka mengobrol ringan sampai tiba di rumah sakit, mereka menemui dokter yang menge- _test_ mereka.

"A-uh…y-yeah, _test_ nya sudah keluar," Hanabi mengernyit melihat dokter itu tampak gugup, seperti orang yang ketakutan karena tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

" _Sensei_ , apa ada masalah?" Tanya Hanabi. Dokter itu menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak, tidak ada masalah sama sekali. A-aku hanya ada pasien mendadak, kurasa aku harus segera pergi," jawab si dokter, menyerahkan amplop coklat pada Hanabi lalu pamit pergi.

"…pasien mendadak?" heran Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, yang penting hasil _test_ nya," Hanabi tersenyum menunjukkan amplop coklat di tangannya. Mereka keluar dari ruangan, duduk di kursi lorong rumah sakit. Hanabi membuka amplop itu, Sasuke memerhatikan di sampingnya. Hanabi tak mengatakan apapun setelah melihat hasil test itu, tapi yang jelas senyuman lenyap dari bibirnya. Ia menatap Sasuke yang juga diam saja menatap hasil test itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah. "Yeah, mau bagaimana lagi. Mungkin kita memang bukan _kyoudai_ , mungkin _aniki_ ku memang sudah meninggal hari itu," ucap Sasuke.

"…" Hanabi tak menjawab. Kembali terpaku pada hasil test DNA mereka. Sepertinya dia terpukul sekali.

"Hanabi- _san_ ," panggil Sasuke. "Percayalah, bukan kau saja yang kecewa hasilnya _negative_ ," ucap Sasuke. Hanabi hanya mengangguk, matanya tak lepas dari kertas di tangannya. "Ayo pergi," ajak Sasuke.

"Yeah," balas Hanabi dengan suara yang pecah. Mereka keluar rumah sakit, tapi Hanabi berhenti sebelum mereka melangkah menuju tempat parkir. "Ne~ Sasuke, kau bisa pulang sendiri? Aku—…aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Ada urusan mendadak," ucap Hanabi lirih, suaranya terdengar retak. Seolah ia tak ingin membuka mulut sama sekali.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Tidak masalah," jawabnya.

"Akan kupanggilkann taxi."

"Tidak perlu. Halte ada di sana," tunjuk Sasuke. "Sampai nanti," iapun meninggalkan Hanabi.

Sepeninggal Sasuke, Hanabi masih terdiam. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangannya juga terkepal erat, meremas amplop coklat di tangannya. Ia menuju tempat parkir, lalu melajukan mobilnya.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka tanpa ada ketukan atau salam terlebih dahulu.

"Sudah kubilang ketuk dulu. Aku sedang si—…" ucapan Pain terhenti saat melihat siapa yang kini berdiri di pintu masuk ruang kerja nya. "Oh, Hanabi. _Sorry_ , kukira orang marketing," ucap Pain.

Hanabi tak menjawab, hanya mendesah lelah lalu menghampiri meja Pain, duduk di tepiannya. "Hei…" panggilnya.

"Mm hm?" Pain meminum kopinya.

"Apa kau yang memalsukan _test_ DNA kami?"

"…" Pain tak menjawab, hanya meletakkan cangkirnya dan menatap Hanabi. Keduanya bungkam untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Pain," panggil Hanabi, menatap Pain dengan alis bertaut. "Berikan hasil _test_ DNA kami yang asli."

"… _no_ ," ucap Pain simple, kembali pada laptop nya.

"Pain!"

" _I said no_."

Hanabi menatap tak percaya. Dadanya naik turun, berusaha menormalkan amarahnya atau dia akan mulai memaki Pain. " _What's your problem_?" akhirnya hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Giliran Pain yang mengerutkan alis menatap Hanabi. " _Seriously? You ask me, what my problem is? All of this shit_ —…Hanabi, _you_ —…"

" _Don't call me by that name_. Itu nama yang kau berikan padaku meski aku yakin kau dulu tahu nama asliku."

"Yeah. _I knew. So what_?"

Hanabi kembali terdiam, berusaha mengendalikan emosi nya. "Pain—…aku tahu aku berhutang banyak padamu. Kau berhak atas hidupku. Tapi bukan berarti kau berhak melarangku mulai berhubungan dengan masa laluku yang kulupakan! Aku ingin tahu mengenai keluargaku, aku ingin—…"

" _For God sake_ , Hanabi! Aku menemukanmu di pelelangan manusia! Dan kau berharap aku membiarkanmu kembali pada keluarga brengsek yang membuangmu ke sana?!" potong Pain. Ia menggeleng, namun tetap menatap Hanabi dengan tatapan tajam.

Nafas Hanabi berat, sama emosinya dengan Pain, tapi berusaha menurunkan nada bicaranya. "Sasuke sudah keluar dari keluarga nya. Dia pergi dari sana."

"Bukan berarti dia sudah lepas begitu saja. Dan dia tetap bagian keluarga brengsek mu itu," balas Pain. Suaranya sudah merendah, hanya saja nadanya sangat datar.

"Dia—…dia hanya bocah enam tahun saat kau menemukanku di sana. Jelas dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang terjadi padaku."

"Tapi kalau sampai keluarganya mencari, lalu mengetahui keberadaanmu darinya…?" Pain bersandar pada kursinya. " _I don't wanna take that risk. Ever_."

Hanabi menghela nafas, mengusap mukanya dan membuang pandangan. Tapi lalu kembali menatap Pain. " _I want that DNA test result_ ," ucap Hanabi.

" _No_ ," jawab Pain langsung.

"Pain!" ucap Hanabi dengan suara ditekan.

" _I don't wanna do this the hard way, but, if you are too stubborn_ ," Pain bangkit, mendekatkan wajah mereka, lalu menunjuk dada Hanabi dengan telunjuknya. " _I-own-you_ ," ia nyaris mengeja kalimat itu. "Aku membelimu di pelelangan itu. Aku _master_ -mu. Jadi kalau kau masih keras kepala, aku bisa menggunakan status itu untuk mengekangmu."

"…" Hanabi terdiam sesaat, menatap balik tatapan tajam Pain. "The DNA _test_. _Now_ ," ucapnya. Pain mengeratkan giginya, tapi lalu mundur. Mengambil selembar kertas dari laci dan membuangnya ke atas meja. Ia kembali duduk di kursinya. Tanpa kata Hanabi mengambil kertas itu, lalu melangkah pergi setelah menatap Pain sesaat.

Pain memijit pelipisnya pelan, menatap pintu ruang kerjanya yang tetap terbuka setelah Hanabi pergi. " _Don't cry, dammit_ ," gumamnya.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Naruto…!" brak…brak…brak…pintu _apartment_ Naruto diketuk keras.

"Hngk…" Naruto segera menelan susu yang tengah diminumnya. "Sebentar," teriaknya. Ia segera menghampiri pintu, Sasuke sudah berdiri di sana dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

"Tolong ambilkan handuk dan lap, aku malas mengepel sepanjang lorong," ucap Sasuke.

"Heee kenapa kau tidak menelfon. Aku bisa menjemputmu di halte," omel Naruto meski sambil mengambilkan handuk untuk Sasuke. "Hanabi- _san_ tidak mengantarmu?"

"Dia ada urusan mendadak," Sasuke mengelap tubuhnya, melepas sepatu lalu mengelap kakinya.

"Mau mandi air hangat? Biar aku siapkan."

"Tidak perlu. Malah tambah dingin nanti," Sasuke masuk ke kamar mandi, Naruto kembali ke dapur.

"Sasuke, coklat panas atau susu?" teriak Naruto.

"Susu," teriak Sasuke dari kamar mandi. "Dan…aku lapar."

Naruto tertawa. "Aku tahu. Kau kan belum makan sejak sepulang kerja," ucapnya. Ia segera membuat makanan untuk Sasuke. Tak berapa lama Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi hanya mengenakan handuk di pinggang. "Hei, pakai baju dulu," protes Naruto saat Sasuke menghampiri meja makan dan melahap makanannya.

"Khudah khubilang akhu lavar," ucapnya. "Dan siapa tahu kau tergoda dengan tubuhku," tawanya dan segera lari ke kamar sebelum Naruto menimpuknya dengan sesuatu. Tak berapa lama Sasuke kembali ke meja makan sudah mengenakan kaos oblong dan celana selutut. Ia langsung melahap makanannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke tak menjawab, hanya angkat pundak dan tak menghentikan makannya.

"Tapi kau sudah bilang pada Hanabi- _san_ kan, soal yang kau katakan padaku waktu itu."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Dia langsung pergi, katanya ada urusan mendadak," Sasuke meminum susu nya. "Tapi nanti aku pasti bilang. Dia kelihatannya terpukul sekali."

"Haha kurasa bukan kau saja yang ingin hasil test nya _positive_."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa laporan cuaca mengatakan hari ini akan hujan?'

Naruto ganti mengangguk. Sejak kemarin kan gerimis terus, tadi aku lihat berita memang katanya bakalan hujan. Kukira kau akan menghubungiku minta bawakan payung di bawah."

"Merepotkan. Aku lari saja."

"Dan hasilnya kau basah kuyup," Naruto angkat tangan. "Aku tidak tahu loh ya kalau nanti kau demam."

"Tidak akan. Hanya hujan-hujanan sebentar kok," ucap Sasuke. Sasuke menyelesaikan makannya lalu mencuci piring sebelum menyusul Naruto di depan TV. "Mau tidur di sini malam ini? Sepertinya akan hangat tidur berdua saat hujan," cengir Sasuke.

"Kenapa juga harus di depan TV, di kamar tidur berdua juga tidak masalah kan," balas Naruto.

"Tapi kalau di sini rasanya seperti _camping_."

"Kau anak SD atau apa?" Naruto _sweatdrop_. Tapi pada akhirnya Naruto menurut untuk tidur di depan TV. Mereka menggotong futon dan menyatukannya, lalu tiduran sambil menonton TV.

"Hahaha," Sasuke tertawa menonton acara komedi. "Hei Naruto, kau lihat yang—…" Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Naruto sudah terlelap. "Dasar. Aku belum mendapatkan ciuman selamat malamku," ucap Sasuke, ia mengecilkan suara TV. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia tidak tertarik pada acaranya. Ia berbaring miring dengan kepala ia tumpu, ia menatap wajah lelap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Ia tak berkata apapun, hanya membelai pipi Naruto dengan lembut.

"Aaaah, _shit_! Kenapa aku begitu mencintaimu sih," ucap Sasuke gemas dan memeluk Naruto erat. "Kau menyihirku atau apa," tambahnya. Ia mengecup pipi Naruto lalu merebahkan kepalanya di bantal yang sama dengan Naruto. " _Oyasumi_ ," lirihnya dan ikut memejamkan mata. Saat itulah ia mendengar pintu apartment diketuk pelan.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat kepala, memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah. Tapi terdengar suara ketukan lagi, jadi ia pun bangkit dan melangkah menuju pintu, membukanya.

"Hai," sapa Hanabi. "Tidak ingin membuat ribut, jadi aku tidak menekan bel," ia basah kuyup, tubuhnya agak gemetar. Ia memegang selembar kertas yang juga basah.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Masuklah, Itachi- _niisan_ ," ucap Sasuke.

Hanabi terbelalak. "Sa-Sasuke—…aku—…aku—…"

" _Hora hora_ , nanti kau masuk angin. Itachi- _niisan_ ," Sasuke memberi penekanan pada kata terakhirnya. Ia mendorong Hanabi masuk dan menyuruhnya ke kamar mandi. "Akan kusiapkan pakaian ganti," ucap Sasuke sebelum menutup pintu.

Tak lama kemudian Hanabi keluar dari kamar mandi, ia menuju kamar yang pintunya terbuka.

"Kurasa ukurannya baik-baik saja, beberapa bajuku longgar," ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk setumpuk pakaian di ranjangnya. "Dan tenang saja, itu celana dalam baru. _Well_ , kalau yang itu aku tidak tahu ukurannya pas atau tidak."

Hanabi tertawa pelan karena itu.

"Silahkan ganti pakaian, aku akan siapkan coklat panas super manis untukmu. Seingatku kau sangat suka makanan manis, Itachi- _niisan_ ," Sasuke menatap Hanabi dan tersenyum sebelum menghilang ke dapur.

"…" Hanabi tak bisa merespon apapun kecuali tersenyum. Ia segera ganti pakaian, ia menatap kertas basah di tangannya. Tulisannya luntur, hampir tak bisa dibaca. Tapi ia tetap membawanya.

" _Here_ ," Sasuke menyodorkan secangkir coklat panas begitu Hanabi muncul di ruang tengah yang hanya diterangi cahaya TV. Hanabi duduk di sofa, Sasuke duduk di dekat Naruto, membelai surainya.

"Sasuke, hasil _test_ DNA kita…" Hanabi menyerahkan kertas basah di tangannya. " _Positive_. DNA kita memiliki kecocokan."

"Begitu?" ujar Sasuke, mencoba membaca kertas di tangannya. Meski hampir tak terbaca, ia masih bisa membaca bagian terpentingnya. Bahwa DNA mereka memiliki kecocokan.

"Kalau kau belum tahu kenapa tadi kau memanggilku Itachi," ucap Hanabi.

Sasuke mendongak menatap Hanabi. "Karena aku sudah memutuskan," ucapnya. Ia menaruh kertas itu di meja, lalu beralih menatap Naruto. "Aku sempat bilang pada Naruto, apapun hasilnya nanti aku akan tetap menganggapmu sebagai Itachi- _niisan_ ," ia beralih menatap Hanabi. "Aku berniat mengatakannya padamu saat hasil test kita _negative_ , untuk meminta izin tetap menganggapmu _niisan_ , tapi kau pergi."

Hanabi tersenyum dengan tatapan tidak percaya, ia mengusap wajahnya. "Tapi kenapa? Apa alasanmu?"

"Tidak seperti kau, aku tidak kehilangan ingatan. Dan seumur hidup _aniki_ ku sebelum dia pergi, aku tak pernah lepas dari dia. Mana mungkin aku tidak mengenalinya saat bertemu kembali meski berapa lamapun berpisah," jawab Sasuke. "Suaramu, sentuhanmu, semuanya. Aku tahu kalau itu kau, Itachi- _niisan_ ," Sasuke meraih lengan Hanabi. "Lagipula mana ada kebetulan sesempurna ini. Luka sayatan ini, usiamu saat kau kehilangan ingatan, selisih usia kita, perasaanmu bahwa kau menemukan apa yang kau lupakan setelah bertemu denganku," Sasuke menatap Hanabi dan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak mungkin semua itu hanya kebetulan."

Hanabi tersenyum dengan kedua alis bertaut. "Jadi aku resmi _aniki_ mu kan?" lirihnya. Sasuke balas tersenyum dan mengangguk. Hanabi—Itachi, menghela nafas lelah dan bersandar ke sandaran sofa, sepertinya lega sekali. Seolah sebuah beban berat baru saja terangkat dari dadanya. "Pain yang memalsukan _test_ itu," tambahnya.

"Pain? Kekasihmu?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Dia bilang setelah semua yang kulalui dia tidak ingin aku kembali ke keluargaku. Meski aku bilang kau sudah keluar dari sana, dia tetap bersikeras. Heh, konyol sekali."

"…tidak juga," balas Sasuke. "Kalau aku jadi dia kurasa aku akan melakukan hal yang sama."

"…" Itachi tercengang menatap Sasuke.

"Karena aku juga sama," ucap Sasuke, ia menatap Naruto, menyentuh pipinya. "Aku sama sekali tak ingin kehilangan Naruto, aku ingin menjadi yang nomor satu baginya meski dibandingkan dengan keluarganya sekalipun. Aku ingin dia hanya melihatku saja, memilikiku saja. Aku tidak ingin dia bersama orang lain, siapapun itu," Sasuke mendongak menatap Itachi. "Dia sangat mencintaimu, _niisan._ Pain sangat mencintaimu," tambahnya.

"…" Itachi terdiam, tapi lalu tersenyum lembut. "Yeah."

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Ngh…?" Naruto terbangun dan mengucek matanya. Hari sudah pagi.

" _Ohayou_ ," sapa Sasuke yang sudah berada di dapur. "Hari ini aku yang buatkan sarapan."

"Hng… _sou_?" Naruto duduk, mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Melihat sekeliling. " _Ne_ Sasuke," panggilnya.

"Mm?"

"Apa ada yang datang?"

"…" Sasuke hanya tersenyum sambil melanjutkan masak.

…

30 menit yang lalu.

…

Itachi keluar dari _apartment_ Sasuke, berjalan menuju tempat parkir terbuka di depan _apartment_. Ia menghentikan langkah saat melihat Pain berdiri bersandar di mobilnya, ia memakai _trenchcoat_ , memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku. Pain menatap mata Itachi, tapi lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangan, seolah tak berani menatap onyx kekasihnya. Itachi tak mengatakan apapun, hanya berjalan mendekat. Ia meraih pintu mobil tanpa memedulikan Pain.

"Hana—…"

" _That's not my name_ ," potong Itachi.

"…" Pain bungkam. "Itachi…" lirihnya beberapa saat kemudian. "Uchiha Itachi."

" _Just_ Itachi. Aku sudah keluar dari Uchiha, sama seperti Sasuke," Itachi batal membuka pintu, bersandar di mobil menghadap Pain dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Sasuke eh," lirih Pain, masih tak menatap mata Itachi.

"Kalau kau masih mau pacaran denganku, sebaiknya kau mulai menerimanya sebagai _otouto_ mu juga."

Pain menghela nafas lalu mengangguk pelan. "Aku a—…" ucapan Pain terputus saat Itachi mengecup bibirnya. Pain masih diam saja, masih setengah tidak percaya. Tapi Itachi menelusupkan lidahnya ke rongga basah Pain, tangannya meraih leher Pain dan memeluknya, tentu saja Pain menerima ciuman itu.

Itachi tertawa pelan setelah ia melepas ciumannya. "Mukamu jelek sekali," ucapnya tanpa melepas tangan dari leher Pain, menjaga jarak wajah mereka tetap dekat.

"Yeah, aku—…"

Itachi menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Pain, menatap mata Pain tajam, lalu kembali menyatukan bibir mereka.

" _Seriously_ , Hana—…Itachi," ralat Pain. " _Stop this. I need to talk_ ," ia sedikit menjauhkan diri.

"Memangnya apa yang perlu dibicarakan?" seringai Itachi.

Pain mengerutkan alis. " _Not even an apologize needed_?"

" _What's for_?" seringai Itachi, memasuki mobil. " _What I know is you are maaaadly in love with me_."

Pain menghela nafas lelah. " _F*ck you_ Itachi."

Itachi menyeringai menang. " _Well, Master_ , masuklah. Biar saya yang menyetir, Anda akan pergi ke mana?"

Pain tampak sedikit terperangah. " _That-that was—…I didn't mean to say that. It just…you know_ …"

"Yeah, _I know. I know so damn well_. Jadi, kau mau masuk atau tidak, Tuan? Atau aku akan meninggalkanmu."

Pain menyerah, akhirnya ia pun masuk ke mobil.

"Jadi, mau kuantar ke mana, Tuan?" goda Itachi.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, Ha—…Itachi."

"Tapi kau memang _tuan_ ku," Itachi melajukan mobilnya.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah menganggapmu—…"

" _I know I know. As I said, I know you are madly in love with me_ ," tawa Itachi. "Ah, Anda harus mulai terbiasa memanggil nama peliharaan Anda dengan benar, Tuan. Peliharaan Anda sudah berganti nama menjadi Itachi—atau kembali menggunakan nama Itachi."

"Itaaachii!" kesal Pain atas ucapan Itachi, tapi cowok itu hanya tertawa, melajukan mobilnya dengan mulus di jalan raya.

.

.

.

~To be Continue~

.

.

.

Aaah~…ore masih tergila-gila sama pair Pain X Itachi, jadi gambar untuk chapter kali ini juga mereka ya… XD kalau mau lihat gambarnya silahkan check di facebook page **Noisseggra no Sekai** di album foto **Fanfiction: we want them to know about us**

Read, review and check out the picture please… 3


	8. Chapter 8: Maturity

Makasih banyak buat yang udah read and review:

# D: iya niatnya nanti bakal ada flashback itachi XD tapi entah kapan hehe ditunggu ya…btw makasih banyak read reviewnya :D

# Guest: well, maybe because when he still as Hanabi, I dont show him a lot with Pain, he just trying to be nice to Sasuke since he is his precious brother :3 maybe that's why :3  
wel, you should get used to this pair XD I love them so much and I will drag you into PainIta (lol) XXDDD

Well, this trilogy is three stage of their life, so I think yes, there will be future arc about them :3 hope you still follow the story…

Anyway thankyou so much for reading and reviewing…

# amura: wooh semangat semangat. Sebandel itukah ffn? O. O nyahahaha anda harus mulai terbiasa nak XD Pokoknya PainIta #maksa anyway makasih banyak read reviewya ya :D

.

Buat yang log in dibales lewat PM ya… : uknowJung, liaajahfujo, KimWonYenYuan, Muhammad837, Lululala04, Deasy674, FujoC, AySNfc3, Lovelysuna, michhazz, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Shafiosia Prakasa, Dede549, Lutfiah369, TikaChanpm, Elftra, viskanurkhofifah, hanazawa kay, UchiKaze Ammy, Ido Nakemi, negisama, kitsu-snl, and Vianagyu.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 8: Maturity

.

.

.

"Tidak, terimakasih," Sasuke dengan cueknya meninggalkan Orochimaru.

"Tawaran iklan lagi?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke menghela nafas lelah dan mengangguk. Sejak Sasuke bersedia membintangi iklan _contact lens_ untuk Rikudo _group_ , Orochimaru terus mendesak memberikan tawaran iklan lainnya, tapi Sasuke tetap menolak. Padahal ia sudah pernah memberikan alasan sebenarnya dia tidak bisa menerima pekerjaan itu, karena dia kabur dari rumah dan tidak ingin ditemukan, tapi Orochimaru tetap keras kepala. Seolah dia berpikir keluarga Sasuke tidak akan bisa menemukan Sasuke sekalipun mengetahui Sasuke jadi model. _Hell_ , dia tidak tahu keluarga Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kau cukup menyewa _bodyguard_ supaya tidak ada yang bisa mendekatimu. _Y'know_ , hampir semua bintang ternama memiliki _bodyguard_ ," pernah sekali Orochimaru mengatakan hal demikian. Tapi Sasuke hanya menarik bibir sebelah. 'Bodyguard seperti apapun kalau yang menemukanku adalah Hiiragi, dia akan mati dalam tiga detik', batin Sasuke.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau nanti kita dipecat gara-gara kau menolak terus?" ucap Naruto. Mereka tengah sibuk mengerjakan _set_ seperti biasa.

"Kalau dipecat ya mau bagaimana lagi, kita harus cari pekerjaan lain," ucap Sasuke. "Lagipula, kita tidak akan bekerja di _back stage_ selamanya kan? Bagaimana kalau kita mulai memikirkan soal membuka usaha sendiri? Kurasa modal kita sudah lumayan."

"Umm…" Naruto jadi berpikir juga. "Iya juga ya, tanpa terasa kita sudah hampir setahun kerja di _backstage_. Mungkin sudah saatnya mulai memikirkan soal membuka usaha sendiri."

"Membuka usaha sendiri?" ucap Takeda. Saat ini mereka tengah istirahat setelah pengerjaan dua _set_. Sasuke dan Naruto ngobrol-ngobrol dengan para kru _back stage_ lainnya.

"Iya, gaji di _back stage_ kan besar, apa kalian punya usaha sampingan selain pekerjaan ini?" ucap Naruto.

"Kalau aku sih tidak," ucap Yamato. "Maksudku, kerja di _back stage_ saja sudah sangat menguras waktu dan tenaga, aku tidak yakin bisa melakukan yang lainnya."

"Yups, setuju. Lagipula seperti yang kau bilang, gajinya besar. Untukku yang hidup sendiri gajinya lebih dari cukup," tambah Takeda.

"Kurasa untuk Asuma- _san_ yang sudah berkeluarga sekalipun gajinya tetap lumayan," sahut Hiro. Naruto hanya bisa saling bertukar pandang dengan Sasuke.

"Yeah, mungkin kalau aku sudah tua dan tidak bisa kerja berat lagi aku akan buka usaha sendiri," tambah Takeda. "Tabunganku lumayan loh hanya dari kerja di _back stage_ ," cengirnya. "Tapi untuk sekarang aku tidak berencana cari pekerjaan lain."

Hiro mengangguk setuju. "Terlalu sayang pekerjaan seperti ini dilepas. Ditambah, aku sudah susah payah lolos seleksi Asuma- _san_ untuk jadi pekerja tetap. Pokoknya aku masih tidak ingin kehilangan pekerjaan ini."

Plok plok…!

Asuma menepuk tangan dua kali. "Waktu istirahat habis. Kembali bekerja!" perintahnya. Para kru pun kembali ke pekerjaan mereka.

"Hmm…" Naruto tampak masih melamun saat mereka berjalan menuju _apartment_ mereka sepulang kerja.

"Masih memikirkan soal pekerjaan ini?" Tanya Sasuke sambil membuka kunci.

Naruto mengangguk. "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. "Memang sayang pekerjaan seperti ini dilepas. Mungkin seperti kata Takeda- _san_ , kita bikin usaha sendiri kalau sudah tidak mampu kerja di _back stage_ saja," mereka berjalan menuju dapur. "Karena seperti yang mereka bilang, kalau buka usaha sendiri belum tentu hasilnya lebih bagus dari gaji pekerjaan ini," Sasuke mengambil dua gelas air putih untuk mereka berdua.

"Iya kali ya. Gajinya bagus, apalagi kita berdua kerja semua. Ditambah, kita nggak akan punya anak jadi tidak perlu memikirkan investasi masa depan untuk biaya pendidikan mereka dan lain lain."

"Ppffttt…! Uhuk uhukk…!" Sasuke yang tengah minum langsung tersedak, memukul-mukul dadanya beberapa kali.

"Haha apaan sih. Wajar kan berpikiran seperti itu," ucap Naruto. "Orang normal seperti Asuma- _san_ atau Yamato- _san_ mungkin berpikir soal anak mereka, atau untuk pernikahan mereka nanti, tapi kita kan tidak. Kita cukup berpikir soal bersenang-senang," cengir Naruto.

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah. "Astaga, kalau kau mengatakan seperti itu seolah hidup kita mudah sekali, Naruto."

"Geez, bukan begitu juga. Kerja di _back stage_ bisa sangat melelahkan kalau sedang banyak proyek," Naruto menghela nafas lelah. "Hari liburnya juga nggak pasti, bisa-bisa pas libur tiba-tiba ada proyek mendadak. Tapi duit mendadaknya juga oke sih," cengir Naruto.

" _And back to square one_ ," _sweatdrop_ Sasuke. "Tapi kalau kita serius mau membuka usaha sendiri mungkin ada baiknya mengonsultasikannya pada _nii-san_. Dia di Rikudo, pasti sudah pengalaman soal yang beginian."

"Waah benar juga ya. Baru kepikiran punya _nii-san_ yang sangat bisa diandalkan," cengir Naruto.

Ya, sejak hari itu Sasuke resmi menjadi adik Itachi. Meski jarang bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing, Sasuke sering kontak dengan Itachi lewat telefon atau chat.

"Ah, bagaimana kabar Toma- _chan_ ya," ujar Sasuke sambil keluar _apartment_ menuju balkon. Naruto hanya bisa menarik bibir sebelah dan menyusul Sasuke ke balkon.

"Kalau dilihat kau sepertinya lebih sayang pada Toma- _chan_ daripada aku yang pacarmu," goda Naruto.

"…" lalu dengan watados-nya Sasuke menoleh dan bilang, "Iya."

"Woi!" omel Naruto dengan sebuah kedutan di pelipis.

"Ya kan Toma- _chan_ , kau juga menyayangiku kan," Sasuke menghampiri tepian balkon, menghampiri sebuah…pohon tomat.

"Geez, awas saja kau ya," Naruto menggembungkan pipi.

"Hei, kalau kau mau cemburu begitu kenapa juga memberiku kado pohon tomat," protes Sasuke.

"Iya deh iya," balas Naruto. Toma- _chan_ alias pohon tomat si pacar baru Sasuke itu adalah kado ulang tahun Sasuke yang Naruto berikan musim panas lalu. Saat pertama mendapat pohon itu Sasuke langsung tercengang di tempat dengan mata bling bling, sejak itu Sasuke merawat Toma- _chan_ dengan penuh kasih sayang (?), dan ekspresinya berubah sangaaatttt bahagia saat melihat Toma- _chan_ berbuah.

"Pfft…" Naruto terkikik geli mengingat saat pertama kali pohon tomat Sasuke berbuah, Sasuke tak mau diam barang sedetik soal pohon tomatnya. Kini Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum menatap Sasuke, ia senang Sasuke menyukai kado darinya.

"Apa kau senyum-senyum," omel Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, bwee," Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong besok kita berangkat jam berapa ya?"

"Jam 7 pagi kan."

"Geez, berarti aku harus menyetel alarm untuk Toma- _chan_."

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas maklum. Karena jadwal kerja mereka tidak pasti, Sasuke tidak bisa selalu merawat pohon tomatnya, jadi dia merakit alat sederhana dengan system domino dengan jam weker sebagai pemicu. Jadi kalau weker yang ia setel berdering, getarannya akan menggerakkan alat lain yang berujung pada pot air yang akan otomatis menuangkan air untuk menyiram Toma- _chan_.

"Aku mandi duluan ya," Naruto menuju kamar mandi. Agak lama barulah Sasuke menyusul masuk _apartment_.

"Ngomong-ngomong Naruto," teriak Sasuke, menyalakan TV dengan volume kecil. "Untuk ulang tahunmu kau mau kado apa?"

"Hng…?" Naruto menggumam sesaat. "Apa nggak terlalu cepat menanyakannya, ulang tahunku masih lumayan lama loh."

"Tidak apa-apa kan. Aku tidak jago soal membuat _surprise_ , jadi kutanyakan saja apa maumu. Lalu kalau jauh-jauh hari aku kan jadi bisa menyiapkan kalau permintaanmu aneh."

"Aneh?" _sweatdrop_ Naruto. Memangnya Sasuke pikir dia mau minta apa?

"Umm…apa ya," ucap Naruto. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi lalu duduk di samping Sasuke. "Untuk sekarang belum kepikir—…Aah! Yang jelas SIM! Kau enak sekali sudah dapat SIM. Mana nggak perlu test!"

"Hehe," cengir Sasuke. Untuk ulang tahunnya Itachi memberinya SIM tanpa perlu test atau mengurus surat-surat lainnya. Toh Sasuke sudah biasa mengendarai motor atau mobil di dalam area _agency_ , jadi tidak masalah. Waktu itu Itachi sedang di luar negeri, makanya hanya bisa memberi itu dia bilang. Beberapa hari kemudian ia mengunjungi Sasuke, berniat membawa Sasuke untuk membeli mobil sebagai hadiah. Tapi Sasuke menolak, meski pada akhirnya Itachi memaksakan sebuah motor untuk Sasuke.

"Tidak masalah kan, buat kencan sama Naruto. Bakal mesra kalau Naruto memelukmu dari belakang," rayu Itachi yang tentu saja tak bisa Sasuke tolak.

"Kalau begitu besok kuminta Itachi- _nii_ untuk memberikan SIM untukmu," ucap Sasuke. " _Te_ —…itu kan dari _aniki_. Dariku apa dong."

"Heheh pikirkan sendiri. Aku juga berpikir sendiri untuk memberikanmu pohon itu," balas Naruto.

"Geez, kasih ide dong. Sudah kubilang aku tidak jago soal yang beginian. Kalau menyamai kado darimu masa iya aku harus memberimu pohon ramen."

"Pfftt…! Bwahahahaha…!" Naruto tertawa terbahak mendengar itu.

" _Shut up_ ," Sasuke memutar bola mata jengah.

"Hahaha habisnya kau…hahaha…" Naruto mengusap ujung matanya yang berair.

"Geez, seriusan," rajuk Sasuke.

"Haha kau tidak perlu memikirkannya sampai begitu. Terserah kau saja mau memberiku apa," Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. "Bisa bersamamu seharian juga sudah jadi kado terbaik untukku," ia mengecup bibir Sasuke, Sasuke membalasnya sesaat tapi lalu melepasnya.

"Aku belum mandi," ucap Sasuke.

"Oh, siapa peduli," balas Naruto dan kembali menaut bibir mereka, kali ini memeluk leher Sasuke. "Mmnhh…" ia mengerang.

"Mmn, Naruto…" lirih Sasuke, menaut lidah Naruto, tapi lalu mengalihkan lidahnya ke leher Naruto.

"Ngh…hahaha, akhir-akhir ini kau jadi suka sekali menciumku di sana. Kau punya fetis baru, Sasuke?"

"Ghk…!" Sasuke hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ , hilang sudah minatnya untuk melanjutkan yang tadi. "Tch, kado ulang tahunmu seharusnya jangan pohon tomat, tapi keperawananmu," gumam Sasuke.

"Huh? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto karena tak mendengar jelas gumaman Sasuke.

"Tidak, tidak ada," Sasuke bangkit. "Aku mau mandi."

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Hari itu mereka sebenarnya hanya mengerjakan satu proyek, tapi untuk video klip, jadi proses nya lama dan harus gonta-ganti _set_. Saat matahari hampir terbenam mereka bahkan belum menyelesaikan dua _scene_ terakhir.

"Istirahat dulu, dua _scene_ terakhir memang scene malam. Harus menunggu matahari benar-benar terbenam," komando Asuma.

" _Yokattaa_ …" lirih para kru _back stage_ kompak, kelihatannya mereka sudah sangat kelelahan.

"Tch! Kalau sedang capek begini sih jadi rasanya ingin cari pekerjaan lain atau buka usaha sendiri," ucap Takeda.

"Hahahaha," balas Naruto. Ia dan Sasuke istirahat di dekat tangga, meluruskan kaki sambil menenggak habis satu botol minuman isotonic.

Tap…tap…tap…

"Yo," sapa Gaara yang muncul dari tangga. "Wah wah kelihatannya sibuk sekali."

"Begitulah," balas Naruto. "Kau sendiri juga kelihatannya begitu."

"Tidak juga. Hari ini hanya tandatangan kontrak untuk film."

Mata Naruto bling bling. "Kau akan membintangi film lagi?" tanyanya antusias.

"Hehe," cengirnya. Gaara duduk di tangga dekat mereka. "Kukira kau sudah tidak tertarik, kita kan sering bertemu."

Naruto menggeleng keras. "Aku masih sangat menantikan film-film terbarumu."

"Jadi senang rasanya ada yang antusias," senyum manis Gaara. "Ngomong-ngomong…kalian pasti lelah kerja di _back stage_ , kira-kira masih berminat pada pekerjaan lain tidak?"

Sasuke dan Naruto saling pandang. "Yeah, kami sempat memikirkannya," jawab Naruto. "Mungkin ada bagusnya kalau kami punya penghasilan lain. Untuk jaga-jaga saja kalau kami sedang tidak bisa kerja di _back stage_."

"Kalau begitu mau coba investasi denganku?" Gaara menunjuk dirinya dengan ibu jari. "Sebenarnya aku berencana membuka distro atau semacamnya dengan _brand_ ku sendiri. Mungkin kalian bisa investasi kalau berminat, aku juga kan tidak mungkin memulai semuanya sendiri dan pasti butuh investor."

"Waaah _sugooii_. Bagaimana Sasuke? Sepertinya ide bagus," antusias Naruto.

"…" Sasuke hanya bungkam dengan botol minum di mulutnya, menatap Gaara dengan tatapan datar.

"Ahaha aku mengerti, kau tidak perlu segera menjawabnya. Pikirkan saja dulu," Gaara bangkit. "Kabari aku kalau kalian berminat," ucapnya lalu beranjak pergi.

"Kau kenapa sih Sasuke? Sepertinya tidak berminat begitu," ucap Naruto.

"Bukan begitu _Dobe_ , kita kan juga harus memikirkan resiko nya. Gaara memang masih dalam puncak karir dan ingin memanfaatkan itu untuk menarik konsumen, tapi tetap saja ini akan jadi produk pertama dia. Soal pengalaman bisnis dia pasti masih sangat baru, lalu bagaimana nanti _management_ bisnis ini, desain produk, men-desain sendiri atau menyewa, kalau menyewa bagaimana perbandingannya dengan penghasilan yang kira-kira akan didapat, lalu bagaimana dia melakukan survey konsumen, kalau kita investasi sekian kira-kira berapa yang kita dapat. Bla…bla…bla…"

"…" Naruto hanya bisa tercengang mendengar ocehan Sasuke. ' _As expected from an_ Uchiha!' batin Naruto.

"Ehm…!" Naruto berdehm untuk memotong ocehan Sasuke, ia menepuk pundak cowok itu. "Kalau begitu kuserahkan semua padamu. Aku tinggal ngikut saja. Hm!" Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya sementara Sasuke hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Hmm…? _Brand_ sendiri _ka_ ," ucap Itachi di ujung telefon.

"Yeah, menurutmu bagaimana, _nii-san_ ," tanya Sasuke.

Sasuke tengah menelfon Itachi, konsultasi soal tawaran Gaara. Sasuke sengaja me- _loud_ _speaker_ supaya Naruto juga dengar. Lumayan lama mereka ngobrol soal itu, pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran Gaara.

"Ah ngomong-ngomong," tambah Itachi saat mereka selesai membicarakan soal proyek dengan Gaara. "Kalau kalian punya ide atau berminat mendirikan usaha sendiri, kalian bisa konsultasi padaku atau memintaku kerja sama. _Join contract_ atau apapun itu," ucap Itachi.

"Mengirim proposal ke Rikudo?" tanya Sasuke.

" _Well_ , itu juga boleh. Tapi Pain sangat ketat soal beginian. Kalau proposal kalian tembus sih oke, kalau tidak lolos dan kalian tetap berminat menjalankan apa yang ada di proposal, aku tetap bisa membantu. _Independent_ dari Rikudo pastinya."

"Terimakasih banyak, itu sangat membantu," ucap Sasuke. Mereka menyudahi telefon mereka.

Keesokan harinya Naruto dan Sasuke bertemu Gaara di _agency_ , merekapun mengatakan pada Gaara soal mereka berminat pada proyek tersebut.

"Ah, tunggu dulu, jangan menerima secepat itu," malah Gaara yang merespon begitu. "Aku kan belum menunjukkan detail proyekku, kelebihan dan kekurangan, prospek kedepan dan lainnya."

"Siapa bilang kami menerima, kami cuma bilang kami berminat," timbrung Sasuke. "Kami tentu saja ingin meminta detailnya."

"Hahaha iya. Bagaimana kalau bertemu nanti untuk membicarakan ini? Kapan kalian _free_?"

"Sepertinya jam 3 kami sudah _free_ ," jawab Naruto.

"Oke, kalau begitu jam 3 ya. Nanti kuberitahukan tempatnya, soalnya sekarang belum _booking_."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau memulai bisnis ini sendirian? Atau sudah bekerja sama dengan seseorang?" Sasuke melirik Neji yang tengah berada di ruang _make up_.

" _Well_ , ada _investor_ tersembunyi sih," Gaara tertawa kecil, mengerti maksud Sasuke. "Tapi dia hanya mendukung dari belakang, di atas kertas pun tidak."

" _Souka_ ," ucap Sasuke.

Setelah itu mereka kembali bekerja. Asuma menyuruh Sasuke membawa beberapa barang ke ruang ganti Neji.

Tok…tok…tok…

Ia mengetuk. "Saya dari kru _backstage_ , mengantar beberapa barang," ucap Sasuke.

"Masuk," sebuah balasan terdengar. Sasuke pun membuka pintu, tampaknya Neji tengah ngobrol dengan seorang cewek. "Permisi," ucap Sasuke seraya membopong barang-barangnya masuk.

"Ah, taruh saja di sebelah sana," perintah Neji. Sasuke menuruti ucapannya, karena tengah membawa barang-barang itu, Sasuke tidak begitu memerhatikan. Tapi setelah menaruhnya, barulah Sasuke mengangkat wajah dan melihat siapa cewek yang tengah mengobrol dengan Neji. Seorang cewek bersurai panjang berwarna hitam kevioletan. Sasuke sempat _loading_ agak lama, sepertinya dia pernah melihat cewek itu. Tapi di mana, kapan? Lalu saat ingatan itu masuk ke kepala Sasuke, mata Sasuke langsug terbelalak. Sontak ia langsung menundukkan kepala.

"Uhm, Neji- _san_ , kalau begitu saya permisi dulu," ucap Sasuke.

"Iya, terimakasih banyak ya," balas Neji.

Sasuke bergegas keluar ruangan itu, samar ia mendengar suara cewek tadi. "Neji- _niisan_ , dia siapa? Sepertinya aku pernah meihatnya."

'Mampus!' batin Sasuke. Ia bergegas menuju _backstage_ , ia harus memberitahu Naruto soal Neji, soal kenapa dulu mereka sempat heran saat mendengar nama Hyuuga, seolah mereka pernah mendengarnya sebelum itu. Pantas saja mereka mengenalinya!

"Naruto!" panggil Sasuke.

"Naruto? Asuma- _san_ menyuruhnya ke ruangan Neji. Barang yang kau antar belum lengkap katanya, mungkin tadi kalian selisih jalan," balas Takeda.

"HUH!" ucap Sasuke nyaris mengomel. Ia memutar langkah, bersiap kembali ke ruangan Neji.

"Oi Sasuke, kau disuruh mengerjakan bagian yang ini," teriak Yamato.

" _Gomen_ Yamato- _san_ , aku ingin ke toilet," bohong Sasuke. Setengah berlari ia menuju ruangan Neji. Ia harus cepat atau bisa-bisa—…Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya mendadak saat di belokan lorong menuju ruangan Neji, Naruto berdiri di sana, di depannya ada gadis tadi yang kini membukakan pintu. Lalu gadis itu berucap—…

"Naruto- _kun_?"

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya pelan, ia menghela nafas berulang-ulang, sesekali pandangannya teralih ke luar jendela. Di sana, di seberang jendela, bisa ia lihat Naruto tengah duduk di meja café _agency_ bersama dengan seorang gadis bersurai violet yang ia yakini bernama Hyuuga Hinata, cewek yang mereka kenal lewat _goukon_ pertama mereka saat SMU kelas dua, saat Sasuke belum lama bertemu dengan Naruto.

Sasuke punya kebiasaan buruk tak mengingat orang yang tak disukainya, dan Naruto memang tidak terlalu punya _memory_ bagus mengingat segalanya, jadi pantas kalau mereka tak langsung ingat saat dulu mendengar nama keluarga Neji pertama kali.

"Heeeh," lagi-lagi Sasuke menghela nafas lelah. Alisnya sedikit bertaut, apa yang kini sedang Naruto katakan pada gadis itu ya? _Well_ , atau mungkin Hinata bahkan tidak tahu mereka kabur dari rumah. Sejak _goukon_ Sasuke tidak yakin Naruto punya hubungan lebih dengan Hinata, jadi tidak mungkin mereka dekat sampai mengenal keluarga masing-masing. Tapi internet kan ada, mungkin di social media Hinata berteman dengan Karin—keluarga Naruto—atau teman-teman sekolah mereka yang mungkin tahu kalau mereka pergi dari rumah. Bisa saja kan!

Tapi dipikirpun tidak akan selesai, jadi Sasuke dengan sabar menunggu Naruto selesai bicara dengan Hinata.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke begitu Naruto menghampirinya, ekspresi Naruto sulit dijelaskan.

"Ka-katanya sih dia tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun," ucap Naruto yang berarti Hinata tahu kalau mereka kabur dari rumah. "Tapi Sasuke, ternyata keadaannya lebih parah dari yang kita bayangkan," panik Naruto. "Fans mu langsung ribut saat tak satupun dari mereka yang mengetahui kau melanjutkan kuliah di mana atau keberadanmu di mana, terus mereka dapat informasi dari teman sekolahku kalau mereka juga tidak tahu di mana keberadaanku. Jadi mereka menyimpulkan sendiri kita berdua kabur."

Sasuke kembali menghela nafas berat. Selama ini mereka tidak mencari tahu info tentang keributan yang mereka timbulkan dari kabur mereka, juga sudah menutup seluruh akun sosial mereka, mengganti nomor ha-pe plus ha-pe nya sekalian, pokoknya meninggalkan semuanya. Karena Sasuke yakin, jejak sedikit saja bisa Ashima atau Hiiragi endus kalau mereka sudah menyadari Sasuke pergi dari rumah dan bukannya kuliah di luar negeri.

"Terus sekarang bagaimana dong," ucap Naruto.

"Naruto- _kun_ ," panggil seseorang. Keduanya menoleh dan melihat Hinata menghampiri. "Ponselmu ketinggalan di meja tadi."

"U-oh, te-terimakasih Hinata- _chan_ ," ucap Naruto, menerima ponsel itu. Hinata tampak menatap Sasuke.

"Selamat siang Sasuke- _kun_ , lama tidak bertemu," Hinata membungkuk memberi salam, Sasuke membalasnya. "Tadi aku tidak langsung mengenalimu soalnya kau menunduk terus, juga karena kerah seragam kalian tinggi. Maaf ya tidak menyapa."

"Yeah, tidak masalah. Sebenarnya bagus malah kalau kau tidak mengenali kami," ucap Sasuke.

"Ahaha benar juga ya. Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun soal kalian kok," Hinata duduk di anak tangga dekat Naruto. "Heeh tapi tidak kusangka kalian betulan pacaran dan bahkan sampai pergi dari rumah bersama. Kukira hanya gossip saja."

"Ung…" Naruto tak bisa menjawab, hanya menggaruk pipinya yang sedikit memerah. "Ah, Hinata- _chan_ , kau di _agency_ ini bekerja kah? Sebagai model?"

"Tidak," Hinata mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku hanya menemui Neji- _nii_."

" _Souka_ , jadi dia _aniki_ mu."

"Iya. Ah, awalnya aku kaget juga loh kalian kerja di _backstage_. Kukira Sasuke- _kun_ jadi model, tapi saat mengingat kalau kalian pergi dari rumah jadi mengerti."

"Yeah, dia masih dikejar-kejar oleh _Sachou_ sampe sekarang," tunjuk Naruto.

"Haha begitu ternyata," Hinata tersenyum, kali ini beralih menatap Naruto. "Ngomong-ngomong Naruto- _kun_ , apa aku boleh minta nomormu?"

"E—…umm," Naruto melirik Sasuke. Cowok itu tampak tidak setuju.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyebarkannya, akan kusimpan dengan nama cewek juga supaya tidak ada yang curiga. Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu, Naruto- _kun_."

"Hng…baiklah kalau begitu," balas Naruto. Ia ingin menolak, tapi mungkin tidak enak hati. Jadi iapun memberikan nomornya pada Hinata.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa," ucap Hinata setelah memperlihatkan pada Naruto kalau ia menyimpan nomor Naruto dengan nama Na- _chan_ , ia _pun_ berlalu pergi.

"Fuaaah," Naruto menghela nafas panjang setelahnya. "Ngh…bakal gimana ya kita," ucapnya sembari melangkah menuju _backstage_ , Sasuke mengikuti. Cowok itu tak buka suara, wajahnya sedikit tertunduk tapi matanya mengawasi Naruto. Ia ingat dulu saat _goukon_ , awalnya cewek-cewek itu mengejar Sasuke karena memang _goukon_ diadakan di _fanspage_ Sasuke yang dibuat Suigetsu, tapi di _goukon_ sepertinya Hinata beralih tertarik pada Naruto. Bahkan saat valentine Hinata pernah memberi Naruto coklat.

Tep…

Sasuke menghentikan langkah mengingat hal itu.

"Ne~ Naruto," lirihnya. "Jangan jatuh cinta padanya loh…"

"Semoga saja tidak ada yang—…hng? Ada apa Sasuke?" Naruto menghentikan langkah saat menyadari Sasuke tak mengikutinya.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Sasuke dan kembali melanjutkan langkah.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Jadi kira-kira begitu gambarannya," ucap Gaara setelah menjelaskan proposalnya. Ia bersama kakaknya, Temari, selaku _manager_ dan tetap akan membantu untuk proyek baru Gaara ini.

"Hng…" Naruto tampak berpikir, mengamati proposal Gaara. Ia menimbang-nimbang setelah dapat saran dan tips dari Itachi. "Sasuke…" ia mendiskusikannya sebentar dengan Sasuke, setelah itu memutuskan berapa banyak dana yang mereka investasikan.

"Hee yakin tidak apa-apa jumlah segitu?" tanya Gaara karena jumlahnya lumayan besar.

"Iya, kami yakin kok," cengir Naruto.

"Kalau begitu mohon kerja sama nya," balas Gaara. Mereka pun menyelesaikan kontrak malam itu juga.

"Hehe semoga lancar ya," ucap Naruto saat ia dan Sasuke keluar dari _family restaurant_ tempat ia bertemu dengan Gaara.

"Yeah, bisa jadi tolak awal kita untuk—…"

Bip…bip…

"Ng…" Naruto menilik ponselnya yang barusan berbunyi. "Oh, Hinata- _chan_ ," ucapnya dan mulai mengetik pesan balasan.

"…" Sasuke hanya terdiam melirik Naruto.

"Yosh," lirih Naruto setelah menekan tombol send. Ia melirik Sasuke karena merasa diperhatikan. "Etto, hanya _test contact_ kok. Dia hanya mencoba menghubungi nomorku."

"Yeah," balas Sasuke. Ia meraih helm lalu naik ke atas motornya, memberikan helm untuk Naruto yang kini sudah duduk di belakangnya. Keduanya diam selama perjalanan, tidak ada yang harus dibicarakan juga sih. Hingga tangan Naruto yang memegang pinggang Sasuke terlepas saat Naruto mengetik pesan di ponselnya.

Sasuke hanya bisa memicingkan mata tapi tetap focus pada kemudi, ia sedikit mempercepat laju motornya. Lama. Naruto tak kembali meraih pinggang Sasuke, masih focus pada layar ponselnya. "Tch!" hingga akhirnya ia pun mendecih kesal. Ia meraih tangan Naruto dan memaksa Naruto memeluknya.

"Sa-Sasuke…?" ucap Naruto, tapi Sasuke tak membalas. Naruto pun hanya bisa bungkam, ia tak memeriksa ponselnya lagi meski beberapa kali berdering, tangannya ia kunci memeluk tubuh Sasuke.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto sekali lagi saat mereka berhenti di parkiran _apartment_ mereka, tapi Sasuke tak menjawab dan malah menyeret Naruto menuju _apartment_ mereka. "Sasuke, kau ini kenapa sih!" Naruto menyentakkan pegangan tangan Sasuke, memaksanya lepas.

"Apanya yang kenapa? Kau itu bodoh atau hanya pura-pura bodoh!" omel balik Sasuke.

"Kau marah karena aku _chat_ dengan Hinata- _chan_?"

"Khh…!" Sasuke mengeratkan giginya, tanpa kata ia meraih lengan Naruto, menyeretnya ke kamar dan membantingnya ke ranjang. Sasuke menindih tubuh Naruto, menumpukan kedua lututnya di samping kedua sisi tubuh Naruto, kedua tangannya mengunci kedua tangan Naruto. "Selama ini aku tidak pernah menanggapi siapapun yang tertarik padaku, aku menutup hati untuk semuanya hanya supaya kau tahu aku tidak akan mencintai orang lain selain kau! Tapi kau—…"

"Sasuke!"

"Kau memang ingin mencampakkanku atau kau hanya ingin membuatku benar-benar marah, huh?!"

"Sasuke!" bentak Naruto. "Aku bukan kau!"

Deg…!

Mata Sasuke membola, giginya saling beradu. Cengkeramannya mengerat di pergelangan tangan Naruto hingga cowok itu mengerang pelan. "Ah, tentu saja. Kau bukan aku," ucap Sasuke dengan suara sedikit bergetar menahan amarah. Ia masih menjaga nada bicaranya tetap rendah. "Tentu saja kau tidak mengerti apa yang aku rasakan. Aku mungkin mencintaimu lebih dari nyawaku sendiri, tapi kau bukan aku, kau tidak sama sepertiku. Kau mungkin bahkan tidak akan mencintaiku lagi setelah menemukan—…"

"Sasuke, bukan itu maksudku! Kau tidak mengerti!"

"Yeah, tentu saja aku tidak mengerti! Aku tidak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya mulai menyukai orang lain yang bukan pacarku!"

"Bukan begitu! Argh…" Naruto mengerang lirih saat ia mencoba melepaskan diri karena yang ada hanyalah cengkeraman Sasuke yang menguat.

"Kalau kau memang tidak berniat bersamaku selamanya kenapa kau menyeretku ke tempat ini! Kenapa tidak sejak dulu saja kau membuangku sebelum aku meninggalkan semuanya! Kau—…"

"SASUKE!" bentak Naruto, kali ini dengan sekuat tenaga bangun dan tanpa kata mencium bibir Sasuke, menggigitnya kuat. Meski Sasuke mencoba mendorongnya, Naruto tetap tak melepaskan. Ia mencengkeram dada Sasuke supaya cowok itu tak melarikan diri, cukup lama sebelum Naruto melepas ciuman dan menundukkan kepala di dada Sasuke. Ah, ia yakin bibir Sasuke berdarah sekarang, tapi ia tak akan mengucapkan maaf. Bukan itu yang ingin ia ucapkan saat ini.

"Kau pikir cuma kau saja," ucap Naruto. "Aku juga meninggalkan segalanya untuk bersama denganmu, bodoh. Aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi kalau kau pergi dariku, dan aku tahu kau juga sama saja. Jadi mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu, bodoh," Naruto menarik kepalanya demi menatap Sasuke, ekspresinya terlihat sangat terluka. "Sasuke bodoh!"

"…" Sasuke tak bisa membalas apapun.

"Aku pacarmu kan, apa sedikit saja kau tidak bisa percaya padaku," ucap Naruto, meraih ponselnya yang terjatuh ke lantai. "Sama sepertimu, aku juga tidak akan membiarkan orang lain memasuki hatiku dan memasuki kehidupan kita, tapi aku bukan kau! Aku bukan orang yang bisa dengan dinginnya menolak orang lain, kepribadianku sudah begini sejak dulu. Kalau kau ingin aku berubah dingin aku bisa, aku akan berubah. Tapi tidak mungkin secara tiba-tiba," Naruto menyerahkan ponselnya pada Sasuke, menampilkan kotak pesan di layarnya.

Sasuke meraih ponsel itu, menye- _croll_ percakapan Naruto dengan Hinata.

" _Test_ _test_ , apa benar ini nomor Na- _chan_?"

"Iya, ini nomorku. Hinata- _chan_?"

"Iya. Ini aku."

Naruto tak menjawab lagi hingga ada _chat_ baru dari Hinata.

"Sedang apa Na- _chan_?"

"Sedang kencan dengan Sasuke," tulis Naruto, padahal waktu itu ia barusan mengurus bisnis dengan Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Wah wah, mengganggu nih," balas Hinata.

"Hehe," hanya itu balasan Naruto.

"Hmm…kalau begitu nanti kuhubungi lagi ya, kalau kalian sudah selesai kencan."

"Maaf Hinata- _chan_ , kalau tidak ada perlu tolong jangan _chat_ aku. Hehe maaf ya…tapi Sasuke orangnya cemburuan sekali, akan terjadi perang dunia ke lima kalau dia sampai marah. Jadi sekai lagi maaf, kalau tidak ada perlu tolong jangan hubungi aku. Tapi tenang saja, kita tetap berte—…" tulisan inilah yang masih ada di _draft_ dan belum Naruto kirim karena Sasuke sudah menarik tangannya.

"…" Naruto tak mengatakan apapun, tapi ia menekan _keypad_ pada ponselnya yang masih ada di tangan Sasuke, ia melengkapi kalimat terakhir menjada kata "…kita tetap berteman" setelah itu ia menekan tombol _send_. "Aku mau tidur," ucap Naruto setelahnya. Ia bangkit dari ranjang dan melangkah. "Kau bisa pegang hape ku, balas saja terserah kau kalau Hinata membalas lagi. As—…" ucapan Naruto terhenti saat tangannya diraih Sasuke.

"Aku…" ucap Sasuke, menggantung kalimatnya beberapa lama. "…aku menyukaimu karena kau adalah kau. Jadi…" lagi, ia menggantung kalimatnya, ia tertunduk dalam. "…jadi, kau tidak perlu berubah."

"…" Naruto tak menjawab, tapi ia membalas genggaman tangan Sasuke erat sebagai balasannya.

"Naruto…" panggil Sasuke lembut. Ia menarik tubuh Naruto supaya duduk di depannya, ia memeluk tubuh Naruto dari belakang. "Aku mencintaimu," tambahnya, meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Naruto.

"…" Naruto masih tak bersuara, ia hanya menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang memeluknya, lalu mengecup kepala Sasuke yang ada di pundaknya.

"Naruto," lirih Sasuke. Kali ini mengangkat wajahnya, meminta sebuah ciuman. Naruto memenuhi permintaannya, menyambut bibirnya dengan lembut.

" _Gomen_ ," lirih Sasuke, mengalihkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto.

"Ngh…" cowok itu mengerang pelan.

"…aku tidak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhmu," lanjut Sasuke.

"…" detik berikutnya Naruto terkesiap dengan iris mata melebar. "Sa-Sasuke…apa yang kau lakukan…" ucapnya saat satu tangan Sasuke menelusup masuk ke balik celananya.

.

.

.

~To be Continue~

.

Gambar untuk chapter ini bisa dilihat di facebook page: **Noisseggra no Sekai** di album **Fanfiction: We Want Them to Know About Us**

.

.

#numpang curhat: Maaf update ngaret lagi, soalnya lagi-lagi rombak ide T-T padahal udah bikin lima chapter, tapi hapus lagi bikin lagi ampe beberapa kali dan hasilnya baru yang ini X'D semoga suka. Btw entah kenapa di second trilogy author lumayan susah mau ngelanjutin plot, ya kaya tadi, udah bikin remake lagi remake lagi. Takutnya lama-lama kena writer block X'D semoga sih enggak

Ah, btw, author lagi bikin video klip lagi, isinya SasukeXNaruto pastinya. Ditunggu ya…hehehe

Anyway, sangat ditunggu masukan, kritik, saran, feedback, apalagi dukungannya… :)

Read, review, and check out the picture please…


	9. Chapter 9: Jealousy

Makasih banyak buat yang udah read and review:

#h : uhuk nait rate nya ditunda dulu uhuk XD bulan puasa nak…makasih banyak read reviewnya ya…

#uu : etto…disini Pain seme itachi uke :3 btw makasih banyak read and reviewnya ya :D

#AH : etto, ini bulan puasa nak, tenang saja, naik rate masih ditunda kekeke dan emang niatnya second trilogy rate masih T smua :3 btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

#D: kufufufu iya nak, bulan puasa XD jadi gak naik rate kekeke moga masi mau baca. Anyway makasih banyak read reviewnya…

#Vianagyu : wehehe yang ninggalin smua kan bukan Cuma naru, tapi sasu juga. Jadi sasu juga serius kok ma naru…XD  
lha kalo naru perawan terus kapan dong mreka punya anak #gakmungkinjugakali XD btw makasih banyak readreviewnya ya :D

#aka-chan: kagak neng XD bulan puasa…inget inget wwkwkwkwk btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

#amura : uwaaaahh dalem, dalem banget neng kata2nya XD berasa quotes. Btw makasih banyak read reveiwnya ya :D

.

Buat yang log in dibales lewat PM ya… : TikaChanpm, Shafiosia Prakasa, Sena Yashiro, uknowJung, UchiKaze Ammy, Shafiosia Prakasa, negisama, Deasy674, Furihata719, FujoC, michhazz, hanazawa kay, Lululala04, liaajahfujo, narura aihara, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Lovelysuna, AySNfc3, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, and viskanurkhofifah.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 9: Jealousy

.

.

.

"U-umm, ka-kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Takutnya kehabisan stok, ahahahahaha," dan dengan itupun Naruto pergi meninggalkan _apartment_.

"…" sementara Sasuke kini hanya bisa pundung di pojokan kamar dengan sebagian muka menghitam. "Sebenarnya apa salahku," gumam Sasuke pada diri sendiri. "Ya—…a-aku tahu waktu itu aku mungkin kelewatan, tapi—…" ia kembali mengingat kejadian malam itu.

"Naruto," lirih Sasuke. Kali ini mengangkat wajahnya, meminta sebuah ciuman. Naruto memenuhi permintaannya, menyambut bibirnya dengan lembut.

" _Gomen_ ," lirih Sasuke, mengalihkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto.

"Ngh…" cowok itu mengerang pelan.

"…aku tidak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhmu," lanjut Sasuke.

"…" detik berikutnya Naruto terkesiap dengan iris mata melebar. "Sa-Sasuke…apa yang kau lakukan…" ucapnya saat satu tangan Sasuke menelusup masuk ke balik celananya. "Sasuke…! Sasuke…! Apa yang kau—…ahh," tak ayal desahan itu terselip dari bibir Naruto saat permukaan kulit Sasuke menyentuh langsung bagian tersensitif di tubuhnya.

"Sshh…tenanglah, kau cukup nikmati saja, tak perlu memikirkan yang lain," balas Sasuke. Satu tangannya yang bebas meraih bibir Naruto, memasukkan jemarinya ke sana. Bibirnya menyentuh permukaan leher Naruto.

"Ngkh…kkhh…" Naruto tak bisa bersuara jelas karena jemari Sasuke masih menyentuh lidahnya, ia hanya bisa mencengkeram kedua paha Sasuke erat dengan kedua tangannya, tak begitu memikirkan kalau mungkin kuku-kuku nya menyakiti Sasuke. Hingga cengekeramannya benar-benar mengerat saat tubuhnya mengejang merasakan jemari Sasuke yang basah memilin erat sesuatu di balik kaos nya yang penuh keringat.

"Hosh…hosh…" Nafas Naruto terengah, tubuhnya rileks di pelukan Sasuke.

"Hmm…" Sasuke tersenyum manis, mengecup pipi Naruto yang masih kelelahan. Ia menarik tangannya dari bawah sana, lalu menjilat cairan putih yang membasahi jemarinya. "Manis," seringainya menang.

Blush…

Sontak wajah Naruto memerah total, dan dengan gugupnya ia bangkit dari pangkuan Sasuke. "A-umm—…a-aku mau mandi," ucap Naruto gugup sambil berusaha membetulkan celananya.

"Eh? Naru—…"

"Na-nanti aku bilang k-kalau sudah selesai. Umm—…kau tidak apa-apa kan mandi nanti. Ukh—… _j-ja_ ~…"

dan…blam! Naruto keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Sejak itu Naruto tak pernah bicara lagi pada Sasuke, setiap mereka bersama Naruto pasti cari-cari alasan untuk menghindar. Ya seperti tadi itu bilang mau ke _convenience_ _store_ untuk beli susu kotak. Susu kotak. Dan bilang takut kehabisan stok. Mana mungkin kan? Dan ini sudah hampir seminggu Naruto bersikap seperti itu. Jadi setidaknya Sasuke sudah hafal kelakuan cowoknya itu, dia baru akan pulang kalau Sasuke sudah tidur. Dia pernah memergoki Naruto tidak masuk-masuk ke _apartment_ karena dia masih menonton TV, saat dia pura-pura masuk kamar dan menutup pintu barulah Naruto mau masuk.

"Heeeeeehh," Sasuke menghela nafas super panjang. "Tch! Apa langkahku terlalu cepat ya?" ucapnya sambil mengacak rambut. "Tapi kan kami sudah pacaran dua tahun, wajar dong kalau kami mulai melakukan ini. Pasangan lain pasti malah sudah sampai ke tahap itu."

"Kalau menurutku sih memang langkahmu terlalu cepat."

"Aaakk—…!" Sasuke hanya bisa melongo sambil memeluk sandaran kursi beberapa hari kemudian saat ia menceritakan hal itu pada Itachi. Pagi itu ia libur dan Itachi meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu Sasuke, mereka kini berada di _condominium_ Itachi.

"Ya habisnya," lanjut Itachi sambil menopang dagu menatap Sasuke. "Meski kalian sudah dua tahun pacaran, tadi kau bilang sendiri Naruto bahkan belum tahu apa itu _kissmark_ , juga dia tidak tahu kalau sesama cowok bisa melakukan sex. Kalau kau tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya tentu saja dia akan ketakutan, _otouto_."

"…" Sasuke masih dalam tahap _shock_ nya jadi ia tak bisa menjawab apa-apa. "Khh…terus sekarang harus bagaimana dong," Sasuke menundukkan muka ke sandaran kursi di pelukannya. "Ini sudah hampir dua minggu dan dia masih tidak mau bicara padaku. Jangankan dapat ciuman, aku bahkan tidak bisa menggandeng tangannya. Aaahhh, jangankan itu, makan bersama saja sekarang tidak," Sasuke tambah depresi.

"Hahahah sepertinya kau _sexually frustrated_ ," ucap Itachi.

Sasuke menatap _aniki_ nya itu dengan aura hitam. "Kalau itu sudah dari dulu. Dan sekarang tambah parah."

"Ppfftt…!" Itachi memalingkan wajah sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Jangan tertawa!" omel Sasuke.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka, Pain muncul dari salah satu kamar di lantai dua. " _What is it_ ," ucapnya sambil menuruni tangga. " _You took a day off just to hear him bitching_?"

Itachi mendengus tertawa. " _I'm his aniki. I intentionally took a day off specially to hear him bitching_ ," balasnya lalu menyambut ciuman Pain. " _Going out_?" tanyanya melihat Pain berpakaian rapi.

"Yeah, _something comes up. See ya_ ," ia mengecup bibir Itachi sekali lagi. "Ah, Deidara _may show up later, just send him to my desk. He knows what to do_ ," ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu.

"Khh…aku bukan datang kesini untuk melihat kalian _lovey-dovey_ ," ucap Sasuke.

"Hahaha," tawa Itachi, mengacak rambut Sasuke. "Sudahlah, mana mungkin juga kan Naruto bakal begitu selamanya. Pasti nanti baikan kok," Itachi mengambil parfait di meja lalu mulai menyuapkan ke mulutnya.

"Iya sih, tapi gimana caranya biar baikan."

"Hmm, sebentar lagi ulang tahun Naruto kan? Pakai saja sebagai moment untuk baikan."

"Ah, benar juga," Sasuke menegakkan badan, seolah sudah punya ide mau melakukan apa. "Eh ngomong-ngomong _nii-san_ , Naruto minta SIM seperti milikku."

" _Sou_? Baiklah, nanti kubuatkan," Itachi masih memakan _parfait_ nya. "Lalu kado untuknya apa? Apa dia mau ya dibelikan mobil? Masa motor sama sepertimu."

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin dia mau. Lagipula kurasa SIM saja sudah cukup kan," Sasuke bangkit.

"Hng? Mau kemana?" tanya Itachi.

" _Agency_ ," Sasuke merenggangkan ototnya.

"Katanya libur."

"Pagi libur. Sore berangkat," balasnya. Setelah itupun ia pamit pada Itachi. Saat akan memasuki _lift_ , ia berpapasan dengan seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari _lift_ itu. Seorang cowok bersurai pirang panjang dengan _piercing_ di lidah. Cowok itu tampak sedikit terkejut menatap Sasuke.

"Hanabi?" ucapnya sehingga membuat Sasuke bisa melihat _piercing_ di lidahnya.

"Hng?" Sasuke hanya menelengkan wajah.

"Ah, _sorry_. Salah orang," balas cowok itu dan melambai ringan saat Sasuke menghilang di balik pintu _lift_.

"…" Sasuke sempat memikirkan cowok tadi. "Hanabi, _ka_ ," gumamnya. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah di Rikudo _aniki_ nya tetap dipanggil dengan nama itu.

Perjalanan dari _condo_ Itachi ke _agency_ lumayan jauh, makanya Sasuke pergi lebih awal, takut terjebak macet atau semacamnya. Untungnya dia bisa tiba di _agency_ sebelum jam kerja atau Asuma akan mengunyahnya nanti. "Geez, terlalu awal malah," gerutu Sasuke setelah menilik jam di ponselnya. "Apa Naruto sudah berangkat ya?" tapi ia kembali tak bersemangat saat mengingat Naruto belum mau menemuinya saat ini.

Karena masih terlalu awal, Sasuke pun mengalihkan langkah menuju _café agency_ , berniat menghabiskan waktu di sana. Tapi sebelum memasuki café, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat di dalam sana ada Naruto yang tengah duduk satu meja dengan Hinata. Mereka tampak tengah mengobrol santai dengan makanan dan minuman masih setengah, yang artinya mereka sudah lama di sana.

"…" Sasuke tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ingin rasanya ia langsung berlari ke sana dan menarik Naruto pergi, tapi dengan kondisi sekarang…bagaimana kalau Naruto malah tambah membencinya? Sasuke pun hanya bisa tertunduk dengan tangan mengepal erat, setelahnya ia pun melangkah pergi.

"Eh?" lirih Naruto saat sekilas melihat siluet yang ia kenal. 'Sasuke?' batinnya. Ia beralih menatap Hinata, matanya sedikit terbelalak. Bisa gawat kalau Sasuke salah paham lagi seperti waktu itu, Naruto berniat mengejar Sasuke, tapi tiba-tiba saja niatnya urung saat mengingat kejadian malam itu. Seketika ia pun membatu di tempat.

"Eh, Naruto- _kun_? Ada apa, apa kau sakit? Wajahmu merah sekali," ucap Hinata.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Hinata- _chan_ ," balas Naruto .

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Sasuke tampak tak bersemangat saat selanjutnya bekerja di _set_ , sesekali ia melirik Naruto, tapi tatapannya sayu. Berkali-kali ia menghela nafas lelah.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke, sakit kah? Sepertinya lesu sekali," tegur Takeda.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Takeda- _san_. Hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu," balas Sasuke. Ia kembali ke bekerja tanpa menyadari sepasang iris _sapphire_ memerhatikannya.

Saat istirahat antar _set_ , Sasuke berniat mengambil jatah makanan seperti yang lainnya. Saat itulah Naruto menghampiri.

"U-umm, Sa-Sasuke…" panggilnya terlihat grogi, ia bahkan tak menatap Sasuke.

"Ya?" Sasuke yang baru menoleh kini hanya bisa terkejut. Naruto memanggilnya? Apa itu artinya Naruto sudah mau berbicara padanya? Keduanya diam untuk beberapa lama. "…ada apa Naruto?" akhirnya Sasuke memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Umm, _well_ , tidak apa-apa. A-ah, kau mau duluan atau aku saja?" Naruto malah mengalihkan pembicaraan menunjuk antrian makan.

"…" Sasuke tak menjawab.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku duluan ya," Naruto melangkah melewati tubuh Sasuke, tapi…

…grep!

Sasuke segera meraih tangannya. "Naruto—…" bisa Sasuke lihat Naruto terkesiap, tangannya sedikit gemetar dan dalam sedetik ia memaksa lepas pegangan tangan Sasuke.

"A-aku mau ke toilet dulu," ucap Naruto lagi-lagi tanpa menatap, dan setelahnya ia melesat pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke yang kali ini kembali pundung di pojokan _set_ dengan aura hitam menyelubunginya.

"Apa lagi-lagi langkahku terlalu cepat? Tapi kalau begini bagaimana caranya aku mulai bicara padanya? Apa dia setakut itu padaku? Kalaupun iya harusnya dia tahu kan aku tidak mungkin melakukan yang aneh-aneh dengannya di tempat umum begini," gumamnya sambil menggambar benang kusut di lantai dengan jarinya.

"Dia kenapa?" bisik-bisik kru _backstage_ yang lain melihat Sasuke.

"Nggak tahu. _Rebellious_ _age_ mungkin."

"Makanan apa itu?"

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin dia salah makan itu makanya jadi begini."

Asuma yang mendengar ocehan mereka cuma bisa _sweatdrop_. "Hoi kembali bekerja," ucapnya sambil menepuk tangan dua kali tanda waktu istirahat selesai.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah (lagi) saat ia bersiap-siap pulang dari _set_. Biasanya dia akan pulang bersama Naruto, mungkin mampir kemana dulu sebagai kencan kecil mereka, tapi sekarang…

"Heeeh," lagi-lagi Sasuke menghela nafas lelah seraya memakai ranselnya.

"Umm…Sa-Sasuke," panggil seseorang. Sasuke menoleh, Naruto. Seperti biasa, Cowok itu tak menatap Sasuke. "Bo-boleh pulang bareng? Aku lupa…bawa kunci _apartment_ ," ucapnya.

"…" Sasuke tercengang sesaat, lalu tersenyum. Naruto sudah berusaha keras untuk bicara padanya, dia juga harus pelan-pelan merespon sampai Naruto terbiasa kembali seperti biasa. "Dasar bodoh, itu _apartment_ kita kan. Tentu saja boleh," balas Sasuke. "Ayo," balasnya tanpa menyentuh atau mendekati Naruto. Ia hanya memutar kaki dan mulai melangkah.

"…" Naruto terdiam tapi lalu tersenyum dengan semburat merah di pipi. Tanpa kata ia mengejar langkah Sasuke. Tak menyamai langkahnya, tapi setidaknya menjaga jarak cukup dekat di belakang Sasuke.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Sasuke setengah berbaring bersandar ke tembok dengan bantal di belakang kepalanya, menikmati hembusan angin pagi dari jendela. Ia tersenyum menatap layar ponselnya. Ada _chat_ dari Naruto di sana.

"Aku lagi bikin sarapan. Kau mau atau tidak?" begitu isinya.

"Ya, aku mau. 30 menit lagi, aku masih ngantuk," balasnya bohong. Sebenarnya dia sudah bangun sejak tadi. Tapi dia sengaja tetap di kamar atau Naruto yang tidak akan mau keluar kamar untuk ke kamar mandi atau ke dapur. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka Naruto akan mengiriminya pesan.

"Baguslah, sepertinya aku bisa mulai berbicara padanya," ucap Sasuke, menaruh ponsel di bibirnya yang kini meyunggingkan senyum. "Nah, untuk ulang tahunnya nanti, apa yang harus kulakukan ya."

Bip…bip…

Tak lama kemudian ada pesan masuk lagi dari Naruto. "Ini sudah 30 menit, kau sudah bangun belum?" Sasuke tertawa pelan membaca itu. Ia nyaris membalas, tapi tak jadi. Kalau dia tidak membalas…apa Naruto akan membangunkannya? Sasuke menunggu sesaat tanpa membalas, hingga ponselnya berdering karena Naruto menelfonnya.

"Geez, malah nelfon. Bangunin ke sini kek," manyun Sasuke. Tapi lagi-lagi ia tersenyum, kali ini menyeringai jahil. Ia menaruh ponselnya di meja, membiarkannya berdering, lalu mengambil posisi tidur. Ia tak peduli meskipun ponselnya sudah berdering beberapa kali. Hingga tak begitu lama kemudian, ia mendengar langkah kaki mendekat, berhenti di depan kamarnya. Tapi lalu tak ada suara. Sasuke tertawa pelan tapi menutup mulut dengan tangan supaya tak terdengar, ia yakin Naruto tengah ragu-ragu di depan pintu kamarnya. Berniat berbalik pergi, tapi tak jadi. Berniat mengetuk, tapi tak jadi juga.

"Ukh…" terdengar gerutuan pelan dari depan pintu, lalu pintu kamar Sasuke diketuk. "Sa-Sasuke…" panggil Naruto seraya mengulang ketukan. "Kau sudah bangun? Sarapannya sudah siap."

Sasuke tak menjawab, semakin menjiwai akting pura-pura tidurnya. Akhirnya terdengar pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka.

"Sasuke…" panggil Naruto lirih, Sasuke tak bergerak dari posisinya. "Sasuke…bangun…" ia memanggil beberapa kali, tetap tak ada reaksi. Akhirnya terdengar langkah pelan Naruto menghampiri Sasuke. "Sasuke, Sasuke, bangun. Hari ini kerja jam 9 loh…" ia mengguncang pelan tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke tertawa dalam hati. Apa sekarang dia harus mengagetkan Naruto dan bangun? Mungkin bagus juga, tapi nanti jangan-jangan Naruto kapok membangunkannya karena mengira dia hanya pura-pura tidur. Jadi bagaimana kalau dia tetap pura-pura tidur dan…

Grep…!

Meraih tangan Naruto yang bertumpu di ranjang dan memeluknya seperti bantal guling. Sebenarnya dia ingin menarik Naruto saja sampai berbaring ke ranjang, tapi kalau langkahnya lagi-lagi terlalu cepat, Naruto bisa-bisa menjauh lagi.

"…" tak ada reaksi dari Naruto. Hingga tak lama kemudian…Sasuke merasakan hembusan nafas menerpa wajahnya sebelum bibir lembut Naruto mengecup bibirnya. Sasuke tentu saja terbelalak, Naruto menciumnya? Beruntung bagi Sasuke karena Naruto memejamkan mata sehingga tak melihat kalau Sasuke terbangun.

Deg…deg…deg…

Jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tak berciuman dengan Naruto, lalu tiba-tiba saja begini? Ingin rasanya ia langsung menyambut ciuman Naruto, meraih belakang kepala cowok pirang itu untuk memperdalam ciuman, lalu menaut lidah basahnya. Tapi kalau Sasuke melakukan itu sekarang…semuanya akan berakhir. Dan kalau tak cepat melakukan sesuatu, Sasuke yakin ia akan lepas kendali dan akan melakukan apa yang barusan dipikirkannya.

"Ngh…" Sasuke mengerang pelan, kembali memejamkan mata. Ia sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya seolah baru bangun tidur. Naruto yang sudah menjauhkan bibirnya kini terdiam, agak lama sampai ia kembali memanggil nama Sasuke.

"Sasuke…Sasuke bangun, nanti kita telat," ucapnya.

"Hng…" perlahan Sasuke membuka mata, menguceknya sesaat. "Ah, Naruto," ucapnya sambil menguap, ia perlahan bangun, melepas tangan Naruto seolah ia tak menyadari kalau barusan ia memeluknya.

"Ayo bangun, aku sudah buatkan sarapan. Nanti telat kerja loh…" ucap Naruto.

"Iya," balas Sasuke, kembali menguap. "Aku ke kamar mandi dulu," ia melangkah ke kamar mandi dengan muka lesu—atau pura-pura lesu. Ia mencuci muka, lalu terdiam cukup lama di depan wastafel.

" _Kuso_!" umpatnya kemudian. Ia tertunduk di tepian wastafel, mengusap wajahnya sampai ke belakang kepala. " _Kuso! Kuso! Kuso_!" umpatnya berulang-ulang. Ia kembali terdiam, ciuman tadi seolah masih terasa. Ia menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangan, lalu menatap kaca di depannya, menatap wajahnya yang kini memerah.

"Tumben bangunmu siang," ucap Naruto saat Sasuke ke dapur, seperti biasa, Naruto masih tak menatap Sasuke.

"Yeah, semalam begadang main _game_ ," balas Sasuke.

"Pantas saja," jawab Naruto. Untuk kemudian keduanya makan dalam diam. Sesekali Sasuke menatap Naruto, menatap bibirnya. Ia ingin mencium bibir itu, menaut lidahnya, ia ingin memeluk tubuh Naruto. Ia ingin—…

Tapi pada akhirnya Sasuke tak melakukan apapun sampai mereka selesai sarapan.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Hari itu mereka mengerjakan beberapa _set_ , sampai larut malam kerjaan mereka baru selesai. Sasuke duduk kelelahan sambil bersandar ke tembok dan meluruskan kaki. Tubuhnya mungkin sangat lelah, tapi pikirannya lebih lelah lagi. Ia melirik Naruto, cowok itu tampak biasa saja, tengah beres-beres dan bersiap pulang. Sepertinya kali ini tak menghampiri Sasuke dan pulang bersama.

"Heeeh," Sasuke menghela nafas lelah saat Naruto benar-benar pergi duluan. Dia memberesi ranselnya lalu bangkit dan melangkah pergi. Saat di lorong ia melihat Naruto tengah mengobrol dengan seseorang. Hinata. Mata Sasuke terbelalak, tapi lalu kembali sayu. Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang?

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto- _kun_ , aku akan memanggil taxi kalau sudah di jalan utama," terdengar ucapan Hinata. Sasuke tak begitu peduli.

" _Otsukaresama_ ," ucap Sasuke saat melewati tubuh Naruto. Samar ujung matanya menangkap mata Naruto yang membola, tapi Sasuke tak berhenti untuk sekedar memastikan. Pikirannya sudah sangat lelah saat ini, dan ia tidak yakin melihat pacarnya dengan cewek lain bisa memperbaiki situasi.

"Ah…" Sasuke mendesah lelah saat tiba di _apartment_ dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa. Ia memandang langit gelap di luar dinding kaca, angin berhembus pelan menggoyangkan pohon tomat kesayangannya. Sasuke pun bangkit, menghampiri pohon itu. Seharian dia di _backstage_ jadi dia sudah menjadwal jadwal minum Toma- _chan_ , ia menatap pohon itu, menyentuh daunnya. Buahnya masih sangat kecil dan berwarna putih, tapi jumlahnya lumayan banyak. Sasuke tersenyum karenanya.

" _Tadaima_ ," terdengar salam saat pintu _apartment_ dibuka.

" _Okaeri_ ," balas Sasuke refleks. Ia menoleh dan menatap Naruto, beberapa saat pandangan mereka bertemu tapi Naruto langsung memalingkan wajah. Ah, Sasuke harus ingat kalau saat ini dia dan Naruto sedang tidak bisa dekat. Sasuke pun kembali memalingkan wajah, menatap pohon tomatnya. Besok mereka kerja sore, jadi Sasuke tak perlu menyetel alarm untuk pohon tomatnya, jadi ia beralih mengambil penyemprot hama dan mulai membersihkan pohon tomatnya dengan hati-hati.

"A—umm…Sasuke…" panggil Naruto, tapi hanya berdiri di depan pintu menuju balkon.

"Ya?" balas Sasuke.

"Ta-tadi itu aku hanya mengantar Hinata sampai ke jalan utama. Ini sudah terlalu malam kan untuk seorang cewek keluar sendirian," jelas Naruto. "Ah, _etto_ …Hinata harus mampir ke apotek dulu makanya tidak naik taxi dari depan _agency_. Etto…etto…" tapi ucapan Naruto terhenti, seolah baru sadar kesalahannya. Meskipun Hinata mau pergi kemana dulu dia kan bisa naik _taxi_ dari _agency_ dan menyuruh si sopir menunggunya sebentar untuk ke apotek.

"Iya," balas Sasuke, menyudahi acaranya dengan Toma- _chan_. Ia berbalik dan melangkah masuk. "Aku tidur duluan ya, capek sekali," Sasuke melangkah menuju kamarnya, lalu saat ia baru menyentuh knop pintu, tiba-tiba saja Naruto mengurung tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan menapak tembok di kiri kanan tubuh Sasuke.

" _Ano_ —…" ucap Naruto. "Tadi…aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu…jadi…jadi…Ah, tapi serius tadi hanya mengantarnya, hanya menemaninya berjalan sampai ke jalan utama, tidak ada apa-apa lagi. Waktu itu juga…saat di _café agency_ , itu hanya kebetulan saja. Aku berangkat terlalu awal dan makan di _café_ , lalu Hinata datang dan duduk semeja denganku. Hanya itu."

"…" Sasuke tak menjawab, juga tak membalikkan badan. Ia hanya menoleh lalu mengangkat tangannya untuk mengacak rambut Naruto. "Iya, aku percaya padamu," ucapnya. Ia tidak boleh melakukan lebih, atau Naruto akan menjauh lagi. Ia tidak ingin Naruto membencinya. " _Oyasumi_ ," ucapnya lalu membuka pintu dan memasuki kamar.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Istirahat setengah jam," komando Asuma.

"Akhirnyaa," keluh Takeda. Mereka barusan mengerjakan tiga _set_ _non-stop_. "Hei, kau tidak mau ambil makanan?" tanyanya pada Sasuke yang masih berkutat dengan peralatan _backstage_.

"Iya, hanya sedang memberesi ini," jawab Sasuke. Setelah memberesi peralatan ia segera menyusul yang lain. Ada Naruto di sana, ia berpikir untuk mundur dulu, tapi batal saat seseorang memanggil Naruto, Hinata.

"Kulihat kau sedang istirahat, jadi aku mengganggu sebentar hehe," ucap Hinata.

"Iya tidak apa-apa. Ada apa Hinata- _chan_?" tanya Naruto.

"Hanya ingin memberitahu, aku berniat jadi model di sini. Doakan aku lolos audisi ya."

"Waah hebat dong. Iya, semoga lolos ya…"

"Iya, terimakasih banyak. Kalau aku bekerja di sini juga…" Hinata tersenyum dengan semburat merah di pipi. "Aku bisa sering bertemu denganmu, Naruto- _kun_."

"…ah…ahahaha," hanya itu respon Naruto. Ia tahu Sasuke ada di dekatnya, ia tahu Sasuke bisa mendengar percakapannya dengan Hinata. Tapi Sasuke tak melakukan apapun dan hanya melanjutkan antrian. Seolah tak peduli sama sekali.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Aku lapar. Mau kubuatkan sesuatu sekalian?" tanya Sasuke saat mereka memasuki _apartment_. Lagi-lagi mereka pulang larut malam, sudah hampir pagi malah. "Hng…" gumam Sasuke sambil memeriksa isi kulkas. "Mungkin roti bakar saja deh, sudah ngantuk juga," ia mengeluarkan roti dan mentega.

"Sa-Sasuke," panggil Naruto. Ia berdiri di dekat meja makan.

"Ya? Kau mau kubuatkan juga? Atau mau yang lain?" ia menaruh roti dan mentega di meja.

"A—…umm, kau dengar…pembicaraanku dengan Hinata tadi?"

"Oh, ya. Dia mau jadi model? Baguslah kalau begitu, kudengar _sachou_ sedang kekurangan talent baru," Sasuke mulai mengolesi roti dengan mentega.

"Bu-bukan soal Hinata!"

"Ng…lalu…?"

Naruto memalingkan muka. "K-kau…tidak marah…dia bicara seperti itu padaku?"

"He? Kenapa haru—…"

"Yang sebelum ini juga! Saat aku makan dengannya di _café_ , lalu mengantarnya pulang!"

"Kau kan sudah menjelaskan semuanya, dan kurasa tidak masalah."

"…" mata Naruto terbelalak.

"Aku tidak marah," lanjut Sasuke. "Lagipula punya teman—…"

"Kau seharusnya marah bodoh!" bentak Naruto.

"…" giliran Sasuke yang terbelalak.

"Waktu itu kau marah-marah hanya karena aku _chat_ dengan dia! Kenapa sekarang kau tidak marah? Apa kau sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku! Apa karena aku menjaga jarak denganmu kau jadi membenciku! Kau sudah tidak peduli lagi aku dengan siapa atau melakukan apa?!" bentak Naruto.

"…" Sasuke tak membalas, masih terkejut menatap ekspresi marah Naruto dengan wajah memerah. Jadi Naruto berpikir begitu? Padahal Sasuke hanya tidak ingin Naruto tambah membencinya karena kejadian malam itu. Ia pikir dengan toleransi perlahan Naruto akan kembali seperti dulu. Tapi ternyata…

Sasuke menaruh pisau dan rotinya lalu melangkah mendekati Naruto. Tanpa kata ia meraih kedua pipi Naruto, mengecup bibirnya sesaat. Ia melepas ciuman, tapi hidung mereka masih bersentuhan dan Sasuke tak melepaskan tangannya.

"Dasar bodoh," ucap Sasuke.

"H-huh? Jangan mengata—…mnnh…" ucapan Naruto terpotong saat Sasuke kembali menaut bibirnya, kali ini bahkan menaut lidahnya.

"Dasar bodoh, kukira kau yang membenciku," ucap Sasuke setelah menyudahi ciuman. Dia memeluk Naruto erat, merilekskan kepalanya di pundak Naruto. "Kau menjauhi dan tak bicara padaku, setiap aku mendekat kau ketakutan. Jadi kupikir aku juga harus jaga jarak sampai kau terbiasa lagi dengan keberadaanku. Lalu soal Hinata…" Sasuke menarik tubuhnya demi menatap Naruto, kali ini tampangnya sudah seperti pembunuh. "Tentu saja setiap kali melihat kalian bersama aku ingin langsung menyeretmu pergi dan mencincang perempuan itu. Tapi aku menahan diri supaya kau tak tambah membenciku dan kembali menjauhiku saat kau mulai berani bicara padaku, kalau kau semakin menjauh lagi aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana karena begini saja aku sudah—…"

"Oi oi _stop stop_ , aku mengerti aku mengerti," Naruto membungkam mulut Sasuke dengan tangannya supaya cowok itu berhenti mengoceh. "La-lagipula…a-aku bukannya membencimu," Naruto memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah total. "Habisnya…setiap ingat kejadian malam itu…a-a-aku…aku tidak tahu harus apa. Rasanya malu sekali, aku sampai tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana kalau di depanmu."

"…" mata Sasuke terbelalak karenanya. Jadi Naruto bukan membencinya…hanya…

"Po-pokoknya kukira aku harus menjaga jarak dulu sampai aku bisa menghadapimu, makanya aku—…hmph…mnnh…Sasu—…" lagi-lagi Naruto tak bisa melanjutkan ucapan karena Sasuke kembali menaut lidahnya. "Sasu—…ahh, tunggu—…tunggu Sasu—…"

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi," ucap Sasuke, meraih dagu Naruto dan mengangkatnya, tatapannya seperti binatang buas yang siap memangsa Naruto. "Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kau menjauhiku? Aku ingin menciummu sampai puas."

Naruto tak bisa merespon apapun kecuali terbelalak dengan wajah bertambah merah. Ia juga tak bisa mengelak saat Sasuke kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. "Sasuke…" lirih Naruto setelah Sasuke melepas ciuman panjang mereka. Ia terengah pelan. Sasuke sudah nyaris menciumnya lagi tapi Naruto memundurkan wajahnya sedikit. "Berhenti dulu…kurasa sudah cukup," ucap Naruto. "Tubuhku menjadi aneh, jadi…tolong hentikan."

Sasuke lagi-lagi terbelalak, tapi bukannya mendengarkan, ia malah kembali mencium Naruto. Kali ini beralih menjilat leher Naruto.

"Sasuke—…Sasuke tunggu, kubilang aku merasa an—…"

"Kalau begitu tidak masalah," ucap Sasuke. Ia tak mengalihkan lidahnya dari leher Naruto, tangannya beralih menelusup masuk ke celana Naruto, membuat cowok itu terkesiap kaget. "Lihat? Kau sudah begini," tambah Sasuke yang mulai menggerakkan tangannya.

"Sa-Sasuke…hentikan…hentikan…" Naruto berusaha meraih tangan Sasuke tapi percuma, cowok itu tak berhenti. "Sasuke! Sasuke!"

"Kalau kau semalu itu," ucap Sasuke, menarik wajahnya dari leher Naruto, menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Naruto hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Ia bisa melihat mata Naruto terbelalak saat ia menuntun tangan Naruto menuju bagian selatan tubunya. "…bagaimana kalau kau menyentuhku juga?" tambah Sasuke.

Naruto tak menjawab, hanya masih terbelalak konstan. Sementara Sasuke malah menyeringai tipis dan kembali mengecup bibirnya.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Cuit…cuit…

Suara kicau burung mengiringi sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk lewat ventilasi jendela. Naruto mengerang pelan sebelum perlahan membuka kelopak mata, ia mengerjap sesaat, menormalkan pandangan. Ia berniat bangun sampai ia menyadari ada lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Sasuke, aku—…" ucapan Naruto seketika terhenti saat ingatan soal kejadian semalam membanjiri kepalanya. Sontak wajahnya langsung memerah dan mau tak mau ia menyembunyikan wajah di bantal.

"Hng—…" giliran Sasuke yang terbangun. Perlu beberapa detik sampai ia mendapatkaan kesadarannya. " _Ohayou_ Naru- _chan_ ," sapanya. Ia memeluk Naruto lebih erat, bahkan mengecup tengkuk Naruto.

"…" Naruto tak merespon, keduanya lengang sampai beberapa lama. "Sa-Sasuke…" panggil Naruto pada akhirnya. "A-aku mau bangun…"

"Hng, bangun saja," balas Sasuke. Satu tangannya beralih ke bagian bawah tubuh Naruto.

"Gyaaahh!" Naruto langsung menahan tangan Sasuke.

"Ah, ternyata benar, kau sudah bangun," goda Sasuke.

"K-k-k-kau—…kau—…i-ini pagi, ma-makanya—…aahh! Pokoknya aku mau bangun. Awas dong," Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Tidak mau," balas Sasuke seenaknya. Dia malah memeluk Naruto makin erat.

"Sa-Sasuke…aku ingin mandi. Tubuhku rasanya lengket dan—…hmph…" Naruto membungkam mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan. Apa yang barusan dikatakannya? Aaah, rasanya dia ingin menghilang saja.

"Hehe aku juga lengket Naru- _chan_ , bagaimana kalau mandi bersama," seringai Sasuke. Ia bangun, merangkak di atas tubuh Naruto. Menatap wajah cowoknya itu yang kini memerah total.

" _Ba-baka_! Memangnya sia—…" Naruto menghentikan ucapan saat Sasuke menaruh telunjuk di bibirnya. Tanpa kata Sasuke perlahan menurunkan wajah, mengecup bibir Naruto dengan lembut. Tak begitu lama ia melepas ciuman mereka, ia menatap Naruto sesaat sebelum mengecup pipinya lembut. Sasuke beralih meraih kepala Naruto dan memeluknya dengan sayang.

"Aku tahu langkahku terlalu cepat, tapi…kuharap kau mau menerima keegoisanku untuk tetap bisa memelukmu. Aku tidak mau lagi…jauh darimu seperti sebelum ini," ucap Sasuke. Pelukannya mengerat, ia benar-benar tidak ingin merasakan jarak mereka menjauh seperti sebelumnya. Tak bisa menyentuh Naruto…tak bisa sekedar bicara padanya. Itu sangat menyakitkan.

"U-umm…" Naruto perlahan balas memeluk Sasuke dan mengangguk pelan. "Aku juga…tidak ingin jauh darimu. Hanya saja…a-aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapimu setelah semua ini. Rasanya…wajahku memanas hanya dengan kau berada di dekatku."

"Hng…begitu?" Sasuke mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya supaya bisa mengecup dahi Naruto. "Kurasa itu hanya karena kau belum terbiasa saja. Jadi…" Sasuke menyeringai. "Ayo kita lakukan sampai kau terbiasa."

Gulp…!

Seketika wajah Naruto membiru. " _A-ano_ …Sasuke- _sama_ …"

"Mm hm?" seringai Sasuke. Tangannya pelan-pelan menelusup ke bawah baju Naruto.

"Gyaaaahhhh… _yappari_ , sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan terbiasa!" jerit Naruto.

.

.

.

~To be Continue~

.

.

.

Uwaaahh d chapter kemaren lupa nanya soal update an pas ramadhan pa nggak papa? X'D alhasil krn lupa bilang ya….update aja deh. Gatau ada yang berani baca apa nggak. Ya kali ntar abis lebaran baru pada berani baca and review hehehe

Anyway, gambar bisa dilihat di facebook page: **Noisseggra no Sekai** di album foto **Fanfiction: We Want them to know about us**.

Read and review and check the picture out please ;)

.

.

NB: balasan buat yang log in bakal telat ya..maap X'D ada kesibukan lain. Mungkin nanti malem kalo bisa atau besok. Makasih…


	10. Chapter 10: Decision

Ah, maaf lama banget update nya, gak tau deh ada yang masih mau baca apa enggak. Sebagai permintaan maaf ni author update dua chapter langsung. Semoga menikmati…

And btw, Happy B'day Sasuke- _Teme_ :D semoga rukun terus sama Dobe 3

Btw lagi balasan review di chapter sebelumnya ada di chapter 11 ya…

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 10: Decision

.

.

.

"Hee, baguslah kalau begitu," ucap Itachi di ujung telefon. "Kau sudah membuat kemajuan dalam hubunganmu dengan Naruto."

"Yeah, pokoknya malam itu benar-benar…fuuh, aku tidak bisa mendiskripsikannya dengan kata-kata," seringai Sasuke. "Kalau aku bisa membuatnya terbiasa dengan yang setingkat ini, mungkin dalam waktu dekat aku bisa melakukan sex dengannya."

"Haha berjuanglah. Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto tidak kembali menghindarimu seperti waktu itu?"

"…" Sasuke terdiam.

"Sasuke?"

"…" masih tak ada jawaban, dan akhirnya Itachi pun menghela nafas maklum.

" _Ganbare, Otouto_ ," ucap Itachi sebelum menutup telefon. Sasuke masih menempelkan ponselnya di telinga meski sambungan sudah tertutup cukup lama. Pada akhirnya ia turun dari ranjang dan berdiri di depan pintu kamar Naruto yang tertutup. Ia menghela nafas super panjang sebelum menggedor pintu itu.

"Oi _Dobe_! Sampai kapan kau mau terus berada di kamar? Cepat makan! Hari ini kita kerja malam kan, nanti telat," omel Sasuke.

"K-kau berangkat duluan sana," terdengar jawaban pelan dari dalam.

"…" Sasuke tak menjawab apapun tapi lalu melangkah pergi.

"Fuaaah," Naruto menghela nafas lega dan keluar dari selimutnya. Lumayan lama dia menunggu sampai mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan ' _itekimasu'_ dan membuka lalu menutup kembali pintu _apartment_. Sedikit mengendap, Naruto keluar kamar hanya untuk berteriak kaget saat Sasuke ternyata ada di sebelah pintu kamarnya.

" _Chotto matte_!" omel Sasuke sebelum Naruto kembali membanting pintu, ia meraih pundak Naruto dan memaksa cowok itu menghadap tubuhnya. "Mau sampai kapan kau bersikap begini padaku? Memangnya apa yang salah dengan kita melakukan hal seperti itu! Kita pacaran kan, bahkan melakukan se—…" Sasuke menutup mulut sebelum mengatakan hal lebih lanjut, ia masih bertekad menunggu sampai Naruto sadar sendiri kalau sesama cowok juga bisa melakukan sex.

"E-etto, ha-habisnya…" balas Naruto sambil memalingkan wajah, tapi Sasuke meraih kedua pipinya supaya wajah Naruto tetap menghadap Sasuke.

"Katakan padaku, kau dulu pasti pernah main game _ecchi_ bareng teman-teman cowokmu kan, atau nonton AV bersama atau bahkan on*n* bersama," lanjut Sasuke. "Lalu kenapa denganku tidak bisa? Padahal aku pacarmu."

"Justru karena itu kau! Semua yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke membuatku…membuatku…" Naruto tak melanjutkan ucapan, hanya tertunduk dengan wajah berasap. Sebenarnya Sasuke sedikit _blushing_ juga, ia senang karena Naruto menganggapnya special. Tapi ia sadar ia tidak boleh terus-terusan meloloskan Naruto atau hubungan mereka tak akan pernah maju.

"Po-pokoknya kau harus mulai terbiasa mela—…" Sasuke mulai mengomel lagi, tapi terpotong saat tiba-tiba Naruto mengecup bibirnya. Tiga detik kemudian Naruto lari ke kamar mandi dengan wajah memerah total, sementara Sasuke meleleh di tempat. " _Ku-kuso_ , aku lengah," gumam Sasuke sambil menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, wajahnya juga memerah. "Aaargh, pokoknya kau tidak boleh menghindariku lagi! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu!" teriak Sasuke pada Naruto yang mulai mengguyur tubuhnya di kamar mandi. "Lalu awas saja kalau kau masih dekat dengan Hinata! Kali ini aku tidak akan tinggal diam!"

"I-iya, aku tahu kok!" balas Naruto. "Tapi sana kau berangkat duluan saja deh! Kalau telat nanti dimarahi Asuma- _san_ loh."

"Huh? Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghindarku lagi," balas Sasuke.

"Aku bukan mau menghindarimu. Tapi kalau kita berdua telat bisa gawat loh, setidaknya salah satu saja yang telat."

"Tch! Dasar bodoh. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu kan," ucap Sasuke. tapi kali ini dengan suara pelan sehingga ia yakin Naruto tak mendengarnya.

"Ng…Gyaahh!" teriak Naruto saat keluar dari kamar mandi dan Sasuke masih berdiri di dekat pintu kamarnya, parahnya Naruto hanya mengenakan handuk di pinggang saat ini. "Su-sudah kubilang kau berangkat duluan saja kan," protes Naruto.

"Aku tidak merasa meng-iya-kan tuh," balas Sasuke. "Sudah sana siap-siap. Masih ada waktu, mungkin kita bisa tidak terlambat."

"Ugh…" Naruto tak bisa protes lagi. Sebenarnya ia ingin protes untuk Sasuke minggir dari pintu kamarnya, tapi kelihatannya Sasuke tidak akan menurut. Malu-malu Naruto pun lewat di depan Sasuke dengan tubuh setengah telanjangnya. "Ugh…Sasuke, kau yakin tidak bisa pergi sebentar?" ucap Naruto pada akhirnya. Ia sudah berada di depan lemari untuk ganti pakaian, tapi Sasuke malah bersandar di pintu kamarnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat santai di dada, matanya menatap lurus ke arah Naruto.

"Aku pacarmu. Apa salahnya melihatmu ganti baju," ucap Sasuke.

"…" Naruto hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. Sedikit kikuk ia pun mulai memakai pakaiannya, sebisa mungkin tetap menyembunyikan tubuh di balik handuk. Lalu saat ia mau memakai celana, Sasuke melangkah mendekat. "U-ung…" bingung Naruto.

"Apa, lanjutkan saja," ucap Sasuke tenang. Ia berdiri di belakang Naruto tapi tak melakukan apapun, tetap melipat tangannya di depan dada. Sedikit celingukan, Naruto menyelesaikan memakai pakaian.

"Oke, selesai. Ayo berangkat," ucap Naruto. Ia meng-hanger handuk lalu meraih ransel dan melangkah untuk keluar kamar, tapi Sasuke tiba-tiba meraih lengannya, lalu mendesak tubuh Naruto ke tembok. Detik berikutnya ia sudah menaut bibir Naruto.

"Mmnh…" erang Naruto. Ia membiarkan Sasuke menikmati lidahnya, agak lama sebelum Sasuke melepas ciuman dan menatap Naruto di jarak yang sangat dekat. Ia mencium Naruto sekali lagi lalu berbisik, 'aku mencintaimu', Naruto sempat terbelalak, tapi lalu tersenyum tipis sebelum mengecup ringan bibir Sasuke. "Ayo, nanti kita telat," Naruto menuntun Sasuke pergi.

Karena takut terlambat, Sasuke memutuskan untuk naik motor. Untung saja mereka tidak telat, bahkan peralatan _set_ yang terlambat datang, jadi mereka masih bersantai beberapa lama menunggu peralatan.

"Yohoo Sasuke- _kun_ , sibuk seperti biasa," goda para cewek. Meski Sasuke cuek, tetap saja banyak model atau staff yang menggoda nya. _Well_ , Sasuke bisa membedakan mana yang serius dan mana yang hanya main-main saja, jadi dia juga sudah mulai terbiasa menanggapi mereka. Dan ia tahu yang ini hanya main-main, hanya para cewek ber-fangirling-ria. "Hei hei, kapan kau mau terima tawaran makan malam kami," goda mereka.

"Kalau kalian membantu pengerjaan _set_ mungkin, jadi pekerjaanku cepat selesai," balas Sasuke santai. Mereka tertawa.

"Kalau mereka sampai terluka pasti kau dimintai pertanggungjawaban _Sachou_ untuk jadi model," tambah Naruto menanggapi mereka. Ia dan para kru _backstage_ lain juga jadi lebih bisa akrab dengan para model berkat ini. Asuma bilang dulu _gape_ nya jauh sekali, seolah para model selalu menganggap para kru hanyalah pekerja tanpa nama, tapi mereka sekarang bisa dibilang akrab. Tentu tidak semua, tetap ada yang angkuh, tapi banyak yang setidaknya kini lebih menghargai para kru.

" _Konbawa_ , Naruto- _kun_ ," Hinata menghampiri.

"Oh, Hinata- _chan_ , belum pulang? Ini sudah malam loh," ucap Naruto.

"Iya, audisinya baru selesai."

"Ooh, kau ikut audisi ya. Semangat ya, dulu kami juga pulang larut saat audisi loh," sahut para model yang lain. Sepertinya mereka menerima Hinata.

"Haha mereka langsung akrab," ucap Naruto saat Hinata beralih ngobrol dengan para model yang lebih senior. "Ya kan Sasu…" ia menoleh pada Sasuke yang kini diam saja.

"Yeah," balas Sasuke. "Aku mau ambil minum dulu," ia pun beranjak pergi.

Naruto tertawa pelan. "Dasar, harus diapakan ya," gumam Naruto. Ia melirik Hinata lalu tersenyum. "Hinata- _chan_ , aku mau ambil minum. Mau kuambilkan sekalian?" tanya Naruto.

"O-oh," Hinata tampak senang. "Umm, aku ikut ambil saja," ucap Hinata. Naruto mengiyakan.

"Oi Sasuke, ambilkan dua lagi dong," ucap Naruto. Muka Sasuke makin ditekuk melihat Naruto bersama Hinata, tapi ia tetap mengambilkan dua gelas untuk mereka.

" _Arigatou_ ," ucap Naruto lalu minum, ia pura-pura menumpahkan sedikit minumannya sehingga baju bagian dadanya basah. "Ngh…uhuk…" ia mengusap bajunya.

"Tch, _baka_. _Ki o tsukete_ ," kesal Sasuke lalu meraih tissue dan mengelap dada Naruto.

" _Yashashi na_ ," goda Naruto. " _Arigatou_ ," tambahnya lalu meraih leher Sasuke supaya Sasuke membungkuk lalu mencium bibirnya. Sasuke tampak terbelalak, tapi lalu tersenyum dan memagut bibir Naruto beberapa kali sebelum melepasnya. Ia tak peduli meski melihat Hinata kini tengah shock menatap mereka dan berusaha mengalihkan pandangan, Sasuke malah meraih belakang kepala Naruto dan kembali menciumnya sesaat.

"Ah, sepertinya peralatannya sudah datang. Ayo, Naruto," Sasuke menggandeng tangan Naruto pergi.

"Sampai nanti Hinata," tambah Naruto dan melangkah pergi. Ia mengangkat sebelah alis saat melihat Sasuke senyum-senyum ga-je. "Sepertinya ada yang sedang senang," goda Naruto.

" _Uruse na_ ," balas Sasuke dan mengacak rambut Naruto. " _Love you_ ," bisiknya dan mengecup puncak kepala Naruto sebelum menuju pembagian pekerjaan.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Sasuke menatap kalender di ponselnya, sebentar lagi ulang tahun Naruto. Dia sudah bilang tidak bisa memberi kejutan, jadi dia akan tanya saja ke Naruto apa yang dia mau. Tapi ia jadi berpikir memberi kejutan karena itu, dia akan bilang tidak memberi kejutan dan memberi apa yang Naruto minta, tapi nantinya dia akan memberi kejutan juga. Sasuke tersenyum mengecup ponselnya saat memikirkan itu. Ia beralih menatap jam, masih ada waktu sebelum pengerjaan _set_ selanjutnya, mungkin ia akan bicara sekara—…dan dia baru sadar dia tidak melihat Naruto sejak tadi.

"Ah, tadi dia bilang mau beli isotonic ya," ucapnya. Ia bangkit untuk menyusul Naruto. Ia melihat Naruto di dekat mesin penjual minuman otomatis, tapi batal menghampiri saat melihat Hinata tengah ngobrol dengannya.

"Biar kubantu," ucap Hinata.

"Ah, tidak perlu. Cuma segini aku bisa bawa sendiri," tolak Naruto dan mulai melangkah, tapi Hinata menghentikannya lagi.

"Naruto- _kun_ , kapan kau _free_? Aku punya tiket film yang kau suka, mau nonton bareng?"

Tangan Sasuke mengepal erat. Kenapa cewek itu keras kepala sekali sih untuk mendekati Naruto, apa belum jelas Sasuke menunjukkan hubungannya dengan Naruto? Atau Sasuke harus bicara tegas pada Hinata kalau perlu? Yeah, mungkin dia harus melakukannya. Dia harus bilang dengan jelas menyuruh Hinata berhenti mendekati Naruto! Jadi ia berniat—…

" _Ano sa_ Hinata- _chan_ ," ucap Naruto. "Maaf kalau salah, tapi apa kau masih berniat mendekatiku? Kurasa aku sudah jelas-jelas mengatakan aku pacaran dengan Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang menghalangi hubungan kami."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis, sepertinya isi hatinya sudah disampaikan oleh Naruto. Tapi Sasuke harus terbelalak saat selanjutnya Hinata malah tersenyum.

"Untuk saat ini kan," ucap Hinata.

Naruto juga tampak terkejut. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yeah, bukan apa-apa sih. Naruto- _kun_ , aku tahu kau sangat mencintai Sasuke- _kun._ Tapi… _"_

"Tapi…?"

Hinata tersenyum percaya diri. "Aku perempuan loh," ucapnya.

Seketika mata Sasuke terbelalak, Naruto juga. Mereka sama-sama tahu ke arah mana pembicaraan itu akan berlanjut.

"Jadi…aku tidak akan menyerah," ucap Hinata. "Aku yakin suatu saat kau pasti menginginkannya, dan kalau 'suatu saat' itu telah tiba, aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang kau pilih."

"…" Naruto seketika bungkam, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sasuke apalagi, kini ia tertunduk, kepalan tangannya melonggar. Seketika ia mengingat pembicaraannya dulu bersama Iruka- _sensei_ , guru mereka di SMU. Waktu itu Sasuke baru saja membongkar hubungannya dengan Naruto ke pihak sekolah, meski mereka menerima, Iruka sempat memanggil keduanya untuk bicara. Dengan hati-hati dan penuh pengertian Iruka menanyakan hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto, menanyakan apa yang bisa mereka lihat dalam hubungan mereka di masa depan nanti. Waktu itu Sasuke dan Naruto menjawab mereka belum memikirkan masa depan, yang jelas untuk saat ini mereka saling mencintai dan berpikir akan terus selamanya demikian. Mereka juga mengatakvan kalau seandainya di masa depan mereka menginginkan sebuah keluarga, itu urusan nanti.

Lalu bagaimana…kalau 'nanti' itu sudah tiba waktunya…?

Intinya meski dulu mereka muda dan ceroboh dalam mengambil keputusan hanya berdasarkan perasaan, mereka sudah memikirkan bagaimana masa depan mereka. Mereka sudah memberikan ruang untuk pemikiran bahwa suatu hari mereka menginginkan sebuah keluarga normal. Sasuke pun melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

 _"Aku perempuan loh,"_ ucapan Hinata terus terngiang di kepalanya.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Sasuke, nonton yuuuuk, aku pengin nonton film ini," ucap Naruto. Ia menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah duduk do karpet depan TV, bersandar pada sofa. Naruto menunjukkan jadwal pemutaran film di ponselnya.

"Geez, aku benci bioskop, suaranya bikin sakit kepala," balas Sasuke, mengecup pipi Naruto.

"Ayolah, demi aku. Aku pacarmu kan, sesekali sakit kepala demi pacar tidak masalah kan."

Sasuke tertawa pelan. "Ya ampun, ngerayu nya yang manis dikit dong," Sasuke mencondongkan wajahnya, meminta sebuah ciuman.

Naruto juga mencondongkan wajahnya, tapi berhenti sebelum bibir mereka bersentuhan. "Tapi temani aku nonton."

"Ng…" Sasuke manyun, tanpa persetujuan meraih pipi Naruto dengan tangannya lalu menyatukan bibir mereka.

"Yeey berarti nonton bareng," ucap Naruto setelah melepas ciuman.

"Hng, nggak ada teman lain kah?" Sasuke bangkit, mengambl air putih dari kulkas. "Seperti…" Hinata, batinnya. Tapi ia tak mengucapkan nama itu. Naruto akan mulai berpikir ada yang salah, atau menanyakan apa ia yang salah, atau mulai berhati-hati, atau hal semacam itu. "…Gaara mungkin," ucap Sasuke.

"Ini film nya Gaara, masa iya nonton film sama actor nya sendiri," tawa Naruto. "Ditambah bisa gawat kalau ada yang mengenali dia di bioskop."

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah, ia berbalik menghadap Naruto sambil minum. "Kapan?" ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"10 Oktober."

Seketika Sasuke menyemprotkan minuman di mulutnya. "Ha?"

"10 Okto—…" sepertinya Naruto juga baru ingat itu hari apa. "Ah, kau bilang mau memberikan apapun untuk ulang tahunku kan. Kalau begitu temani aku nonton ya, jadikan itu kado ulang tahunmu untukku. Bagaimana?" cengir Naruto.

Sasuke mendesah lelah. "Baiklah," ucapnya. "Tapi bioskop yang dekat sini saja ya."

"Iya iya," cengir Naruto.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Sasuke, kita selesai kerja jam 4 kan hari ini. Jadi aku ambil tiket yang jam 5, tidak apa-apa kan?" ucap Naruto hari itu.

"Hng…yakin tidak capek?" tanya Sasuke. "Tidak ada tiket yang lebih malam lagi biar bisa istirahat dulu?"

"Ada sih, tapi…"

"Tapi?"

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. "Kalau film nya sudah selesai kan jadi masih banyak waktu kalau kita ingin pergi kemana gitu."

Sasuke terbelalak senang.

"A-apa sih, memangnya salah ingin kencan dengan pacarku di hari ulang tahunku," omel Naruto.

Sasuke tertawa pelan dan langsung mengecup dahi Naruto. "Oke, pokoknya malam ini hanya untukmu," ucap Sasuke. " _I love you_ ," bisiknya.

Seperti rencana, mereka pun nonton pemutaran film di jam 5. Sasuke tampak tak nyaman semenjak lampu bioskop dimatikan, matanya sedikit memicing jika menatap layar, jadi dia lebih banyak memalingkan muka.

"Seharusnya tadi kau bawa kacamata hitam," ucap Naruto.

"Yeah, kurasa," balas Sasuke. "Argh," keluhnya sambil menutup telinga saat layar bioskop mulai memutar iklan-iklan sebelum pemutaran film. "Tch!" decihnya. Naruto hanya bisa diam, memangnya dia harus apa?

Sepanjang pemutaran film Sasuke terlihat tak nyaman, berulang-ulang ia menilik jam tangan seolah tak sabar kapan film selesai. Naruto pun menghela nafas.

"Mau keluar sekarang?" Tanyanya dan tersenyum.

"Tidak tidak, kau nonton saja," ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tinggal menunggu dvd nya _release_ saja," balas Naruto.

"Pasti masih lama kan, sudahlah. Aku tidak apa-apa, nonton saja," Sasuke memutar kepala Naruto supaya menghadap layar.

"Geez, tidak mau. Kalau kau tidak kuat lagi ayo pergi."

"Ngh…!" Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut juga mengucek mata. "Oooke, begini saja," ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya. "Aku keluar sebentar, kau nonton saja. Aku akan kembali kalau sudah baikan, kalau aku tidak kembali berarti aku menunggu di luar. Bagaimana?"

"Tapi…"

"Jangan membantah, kau ingin sekali menonton film ini kan? Kau sudah teriak-teriak sejak _trailer_ nya _release_ ," Sasuke mengecup dahi Naruto. " _Ja~_ " pamitnya lalu keluar bioskop.

Naruto pun melanjutkan nonton, meski akhirnya menghela nafas lelah juga. "Chee, apa dia tidak mengerti maksudku," ucap Naruto pelan. "Yang kuinginkan kan kencan dengannya, bukan nonton filmnya. Kalau nonton sendiri mending nggak usah nonton, yang terpenting kan bisa sama kamu," rutuknya.

Tak berapa lama pun Naruto bangkit dari kursinya lalu keluar bioskop. "Heeh, tapi tak menyangka juga dia separah ini menghadapi bioskop. Kukira kemarin hanya bergurau saja," ia sambil mencari-cari Sasuke tapi ia tak menemukan cowoknya itu. Ia pun meraih ponsel dan menelfon Sasuke. "Sasuke kau di mana? Aku sudah keluar bioskop."

"Huh? Bukannya film nya masih lanjut?" jawab Sasuke. "Kau nonton dulu saja."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita kencan ke tempat lain. Kau di mana? Biar aku ke sana."

"Umm…" Sasuke tak langsung menjawab, seolah tak ingin memberitahu keberadaannya. "Kau tunggu saja di depan bioskop. Sebentar lagi aku ke sana."

"Heee? Memangnya kau di mana sih?"

Tuut tuut tuut…dan sambungan pun tertutup.

"…" Naruto hanya bisa menautkan alis, ia pun tak bisa apa-apa kecuali menghela nafas lelah dan menurut untuk menunggu. Lama. Cukup lama baru Sasuke muncul di depan Naruto dengan sedikit terengah. "Kenapa? Kau sakit atau apa?" cemas Naruto melihat Sasuke berkeringat, ia menempelkan tangan ke dahi pacarnya itu.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa kok. Ayo jalan," ajak Sasuke.

"Tidak tidak, sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Kau kelihatannya kurang enak badan," Naruto meraih lengan Sasuke.

"…" Sasuke terdiam lalu tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Naruto. "Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo pulang," ucapnya. "Tapi mau mampir ke mana dulu mumpung di luar?"

"Ng…burger mungkin. Aku lapar. Pulang kerja kita langsung jalan sih, cuma menyambar _energy drink_."

"Kh, jangan makanan dong _please_."

Naruto menaut alis, ah, mungkin Sasuke masih mual setelah dari bioskop, pikirnya. Ia pun mengangguk. "Baiklah, kalau begitu langsung pulang saja. Nanti aku bisa masak sesuatu."

"Heee tapi masa tidak mampir kemana dulu. Kau ingat ini hari ulang tahunmu kan? biar kubelikan sesuatu."

"Aku tidak ingin beli apapun, lagipula aku sudah bilang kan, bisa bersamamu saja sudah cukup," senyum Naruto.

"Khh…iya sih, tapi…"

"Sudahlah. Ayo pulang, aku tidak mau kau jadi sakit betulan," Naruto pun menarik Sasuke pergi. Mereka betulan langsung kembali ke _apartment_ , tapi saat baru mau membuka pintu, ponsel Naruto berdering. Nomor Hinata terpampang di sana. Ia menatap Sasuke, Sasuke mengisyaratkan dengan tangannya dan gerak bibir tanpa suara untuk mengangkat telefonnya.

" _Moshi moshi_ , Hinata- _chan_ ," Naruto me- _loudspeaker_ ponselnya, sengaja biar Sasuke dengar.

"Naruto- _kun_ , kau di mana? Kenapa lama sekali. Reservasi nya sudah hampir habis," ucap Hinata.

Naruto menaut alis. "Reservasi?"

"Iya, restaurant nya. Aku hanya reservasi untuk tiga jam, ini sudah dua setengah jam tapi kau belum datang juga."

"Huh? Eeeh?" bingung Naruto.

"Eh? Jangan bilang kau lupa?"

"U-umm…" Naruto menatap layar ponselnya dan melihat banyak notifikasi yang tak ia buka. Ia pun melihat itu lalu membuka e-mail. Ada e-mail dari Hinata yang belum dibaca olehnya, mengatakan kalau Hinata ingin merayakan ulang tahun Naruto dan sudah pesan tempat di sebuah restaurant. Naruto tampak terbelalak, menunjukkan e-mail itu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah sepelan yang ia bisa. 'Pergilah,' ucapnya lagi tanpa suara.

'Tapi…' balas Naruto berbisik juga.

'Dia sudah menunggu dua setengah jam,' balas Sasuke.

"…" Naruto terdiam lalu menghela nafas lelah juga. "Umm, oke, aku segera ke sana Hinata- _chan_. Maaf ya kau harus menunggu lama."

"Iya tidak apa-apa, cepat datang ya Naruto- _kun_."

Naruto menghela nafas kuat-kuat setelah menutup telefon. "Maaf Sasuke, aku juga tidak tahu…"

"Yeah, mau bagaimana lagi. Pergilah," Sasuke menepuk pelan kepala Naruto.

"Aku akan menebusnya nanti."

Sasuke tertawa pelan. "Menebus apa?" ia mencoba terlihat tak kecewa.

"Waktu bersama kita jadi hilang."

"Ini kan ulang tahunmu, harusnya aku yang bilang itu," senyum Sasuke. "Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan, ah, biar cepat bawa motor saja," Sasuke menyerahkan kunci motornya.

"Tapi aku belum punya—…"

Sasuke merogoh sesuatu di saku nya. "Kado dari _aniki_ ," ia menyerahkan sebuah SIM untuk Naruto. "Dia bilang kado lain menyusul kalau sudah bertemu denganmu saja."

"U-umm…" Naruto menerima SIM itu dan mengangguk pelan. " _Arigatou_ … _j-ja_ ~" ucapnya sambil akhirnya melangkah pergi.

"Hati-hati di jalan," ucap Sasuke. Ia menatap langkah Naruto sampai cowok itu tak terlihat lagi, bahkan setelah itu ia masih mematung di depan pintu unuk beberapa lama. Sasuke akhirnya menghela nafas lelah dan berbalik memasuki _apartment_. Keadaannya gelap, hanya ada cahaya pendar dari arah dapur. Sasuke menuju dapur, menatap isi meja makan yang sudah ia set ala _candle light dinner_ , di salah satu sudut meja ada beberapa bingkisan kado.

"Heeeh, sepertinya sudah tidak berguna," gumamnya. Ia mematikan lilin-lilin lalu beralih ke depan TV, mungkin ia akan menunggu sedikit lagi.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke terlelap di depan TV, ia terbangun dengan agak tersentak. Ia melirik jam, jarum nya sudah menunjuk angka satu, tapi ia melihat sekeliling dan tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Naruto. Ia beralih melirik dapur dan kembali mendesah lelah. Ia pun bangun lalu mengambil _trash bag_ , dimasukkanya semua hidangan di meja beserta peralatan makan ke dalam _trash bag_ , _cake_ super besar bertuliskan ' _happy b'day my precious one'_ juga langsung ia masukkan keseluruhan ke tempat sampah, beberapa kado yang ada di meja juga ia masukk—…tapi ia menghentikan gerakannya sejenak, tampak mempertimbangkan. Akhirnya ia menyisakan satu bingkisan kado dan membuang yang lainnya.

Ia melangkah keluar apartment menenteng _trash bag_ itu dan membuangnya di tempat sampah luar _apartment_ , biar petugas sampah mengangkutnya besok. Setelah itu Sasuke kembali ke _apartment_ dan membanting diri di ranjang kamarnya, kembali tidur.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Sasuke membuka mata saat mendengar derit pintu _apartment_ dibuka. Ia menatap luar jendela, matahari sudah terang. Ia langsung bangun dan membuka pintu kamar, Naruto ada di sana, nyaris membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kau baru pulang?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk dengan ekspresi bersalah. "Maaf…" ucapnya. "Tadi malam setelah dari restaurant—…"

Naruto menjelaskan, tapi mata Sasuke mendadak terbelalak saat melihat noda biru di leher Naruto sehingga ia pun tak bisa mendengar penjelasan Naruto lebih lanjut. Nafas Sasuke tercekat, tapi ia berusaha setenang mungkin. Ia menghela nafas berkali-kali untuk menenangkan diri, ia harus bersikap dewasa di sini.

"Ne~ Sasuke…maaf ya…" pinta Naruto.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang lalu…

…tersenyum.

"Akan kumaafkan kalau kau yang buat sarapan," ucapnya sambil menepuk kepala Naruto.

"Eh? U-umm…kau tidak…marah?"

"Kenapa haru marah, kau tadi sudah menjelaskan kenapa baru pulang jam segini kan," ucap Sasuke, meski ia tak mendengarkannya tadi. "Lagipula…kalau aku menjalani hidup bersamamu, aku tidak ingin menghabiskannya untuk bertengkar denganmu dalam setiap hal. Aku lebih memilih untuk bisa memelukmu setiap saat," Sasuke mengecup dahi Naruto.

Naruto pun tersenyum. " _Arigatou_ …" ucapnya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku buat sarapan," ia pun berbalik menuju dapur.

"Harus sudah jadi saat aku keluar kamar mandi loh."

"Geez itu tidak mungkin kan."

Sasuke menuju kamar mandi, mencuci mukanya di wastafel, lalu terdiam di sana. Ia menatap bayangannya sendiri di kaca, matanya menatap penuh kemarahan, giginya saling beradu dan tinjunya terkepal erat. "Brengsek!" ucapnya marah, tapi ia menjaga nada suaranya sepelan mungkin. Tak berapa lama ia keluar dari sana, Naruto masih memasak. Ia menatap Naruto dalam diam.

"Ah, Sasuke kau sudah selesai," ucap Naruto setelah menyadari kehadiran Sasuke. "Tuh kan, aku belum selesai memasaknya. Tunggu sebentar lagi ya."

"…" Sasuke tak menjawab, ia masih menatap Naruto. Tatapannya berubah sayu, ia pun melangkah mendekat dan…memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Eh? Sasuke?" ucap Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Sasuke.

"Geez, kenapa tiba-tiba."

"…" Sasuke tak menjawab tapi lalu tersenyum, ia mengecup pipi Naruto. "Tidak apa-apa kan bilang cinta ke pacar sendiri," tambahnya dan melepas pelukannya. "Ah, aku baru ingat, semalam setelah kau pergi aku sempat beli sesuatu," bohongnya. Ia mengambil sekotak kado yang semalam tak jadi ia buang. " _Otanjoubi omedetou_ , cinta," Sasuke kembali mengecup pipi Naruto.

"Uwaaah _arigatou_ Sasuke," ucap Naruto. "Meski sudah kubilang tidak memberi apa-apa juga tidak masalah. Aku buka y—…aah masakanku, uh, nanti ya."

"Iya iya santai saja kenapa sih," tawa Sasuke. Ia duduk di kursi meja makan, menumpu kepalanya di meja sambil menatap Naruto yang sedang masak. Matanya kembali sayu melihat noda biru di leher Naruto, ia pun segera mengalihkan pandangan menatap punggung Naruto. Satu hal yang ia tahu, ia sangat mencintai Naruto. Jadi ia pun memutuskan, meskipun suatu saat Naruto akan menikah dengan Hinata atau wanita manapun itu, ia akan tetap mencintai Naruto. Mungkin ia bisa meminta Naruto untuk tetap menjadi pacarnya meski Naruto menikah nanti, walaupun nanti isterinya tidak akan terima. Tapi Sasuke akan mencoba itu. Ya, setidaknya untuk saat ini itulah yang Sasuke putuskan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto…" bisik Sasuke.

.

.

.

~To be Continue~

.

.

.

Gambar bisa dilihat di facebook page: **Noisseggra no Sekai** di album foto **Fanfiction: We Want them to know about us**.

Read and review and check the picture out please ;)


	11. Chapter 11: Selfish

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review di chapter 9. Ini balasan reviewnya:

#D: BHahaha iya XD ada lemon pun kalo implisit aman kali ya XD btw makasih banyak read reviewnya :D

#gigigugugigi : makasih banyak udah review :D

#aka-chan: nnoooooo it wasn't lemon X'D he just kind of jerk him off, yeah sorta. Anyway thank for reading and reviewing ;)

#amura : kufufufu inget rate soalnya XD nyeremet gamasalah kan kekekeke weeehh brani bgt anata upload rate M bulan puasa XD btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

#Vianagyu : wkwkwkwkwk bahasanya XD siap2 terbiasa ma tangan sasu XXDDD muaha iya sih, tapi ini genre nya bukan fantasy, mau dibikin Mpreg gimanaaaaa gtu XD dan jujur saia benci anak kalo dalam hubungan yaoi, pasti ganggu kalo mau ehm ehm #dor! Btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya…

#rei shikinami : eaaahhh doanya udah ampe enaena wkwkwkwk btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya XD

#Guest : hadeeeh gak mungkin lesbi lah bang, suka homo kan brarti suka sama batang XD anyway makasih udah review :-p

.

Buat yang udah log in dibales lewat PM ya: uknowJung, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, AkaiYuki0511, tixxxxx, Sena Yashiro, FujoC, Deasy674, narura aihara, AySNfc3, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, yuukinyan14121, liaajahfujo, Aan817, negisama, michhazz, phabo uniq, Furihata719 and adierenny027.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 11: Selfish

.

.

.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_."

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_ ," sapaan di _backstage_ seperti biasa.

"Yo Naruto," sapa Gaara yang lewat dekat situ.

"Oh Gaara, sudah selesai _promo_ _tour_ nya," balas Naruto.

"Iyaps, sudah kembali semalam. Ah, nanti mau makan siang bareng? Sekalian membahas…" Gaara menggerakkan jarinya, mengira Naruto dan Sasuke sudah mengerti kalau yang ingin ia bicarakan adalah bisnis mereka.

"Ya, tentu saja," balas Naruto. Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Setelah itu mereka bekerja seperti biasa, lalu di jam makan siang Naruto dan Sasuke pun berniat menemui Gaara. Tapi ponsel Sasuke berdering.

" _Aniki_ ," ucap Sasuke. "Kau duluan saja. kalau sempat aku menyusul, kalau tidak kalian makan tanpa aku," ucapnya.

Naruto mengangguk, ia pun menemui Gaara sendirian.

"Lho, Sasuke mana?" tanya Gaara.

"Ada telefon dari _aniki_ nya, katanya kita makan duluan saja," balas Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," balas Gaara. Mereka memesan makanan, Naruto melepas seragam kerja saat menunggu makanan datang.

"Hng…?" Gaara menatap leher Naruto dan melihat noda biru di sana. "Wah sepertinya kalian makin mesra saja," godanya.

"Huh? Maksudnya?" bingung Naruto.

"Tuh," Gaara menunjuk leher Naruto. "Baru kali ini kulihat _kissmark_ sejelas itu di lehermu. Sasuke makin posesif atau apa?"

" _Kiss…mark_ …?" bingung Naruto.

"Iya, itu loh lehermu."

Naruto menggunakan ponselnya untuk bercermin. "Oh, ini digigit serangga," ucapnya.

Gaara mengerutkan dahi. "Serangga? Serangga apa yang bisa meninggalkan jejak seperti itu?" ia tersenyum menggoda. "Yeah, serangga yang bernama Sasuke," tawanya.

"…" Naruto masih menatap bingung. Gaara jadi menatap bingung juga.

"Sasuke seriusan tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu?" bingung Gaara.

"Melakukan…melakukan apa?"

"Menciummu di leher."

"Umm…tidak."

"…lalu…bagaimana kau dapat noda biru itu?"

"…" Naruto tampak mengingat-ingat. "Kurasa Hinata."

"…" Gaara terbelalak. "…kau selingkuh…?"

"HUH?" kaget Naruto. "Selingkuh? Ti-tidak, waktu itu aku makan malam dengan Hinata, izin pergi juga ke Sasuke. soalnya salah paham soal reservasi restaurant dan bla bla bla, intinya aku jadinya makan malam dengan Hinata, habis itu ke karaoke. Lalu—…"

"Itu yang namanya selingkuh kan," tunjuk Gaara dengan ponselnya. "Mana sampai meninggalkan _kissmark_ begitu. Sasuke tidak ngamuk?"

"…" Naruto terdiam lalu menggeleng pelan.

Gaara kembali menatap bingung. "Kok bisa? Orang seposesif dia? Tidak ngamuk kau punya _kissmark_ yang bukan darinya? Oi, hubungan kalian sedang baik-baik saja kan?"

"Y-yeah, kurasa. Kami tidak bertengkar atau apapun."

"…" Gaara tak berani berkata lebih lanjut.

"A-apa? Kalau ingin bilang sesuatu katakan saja," ucap Naruto sedikit jengkel, sepertinya Gaara menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Umm, begini Naruto. Ini hanya asumsiku saja loh, jangan diambil hati tanpa perhitungan ya…" ucap Gaara. "Kalau Sasuke tidak marah meski kau melakukan sampai separah ini dengan orang lain…" Gaara memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. "…kurasa hubungan kalian sangat tidak baik-baik saja. Apalagi mengingat Sasuke yang biasanya sangat posesif, tiba-tiba saja tak marah sama sekali. Apa mungkin…dia sudah tidak punya rasa terhadapmu?"

Naruto tak begitu ingat apa yang selanjutnya mereka obrolkan, atau mereka memang saling diam. Gaara juga bilang bahas soal bisnis kalau sudah ada Sasuke saja biar dia tidak menjelaskan dua kali, _well_ , mungkin itu hanya alasan Gaara mengingat wajah Naruto berubah muram setelah pembicaraan tadi. Setelah makan Naruto berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk menuju _set_ , kepala nya penuh dengan ucapan Gaara. Ia mengambil ponsel dan browsing soal _kissmark_ , ia super shock membaca hasil pencariannya. Malam itu ia ingat Hinata bilang lehernya berdarah tergores sesuatu, biasanya kalau jari berdarah akan dijilat supaya pendarahannya berhenti kan, lalu dengan alasan yang sama Hinata menjilat leher Naruto. Ia ingat Hinata tak hanya menjilatnya saja, seperti menggigit beberapa kali, tapi ia pikir itu masih bagian dari 'penyembuhan' yang Hinata maksud, jadi dia diam saja.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Bagaimana tadi?" tanya Sasuke saat ia dan Naruto bekerja di _set_.

"Gaara bilang lain kali saja kalu kau juga ada," balas Naruto.

"Begitu," balas Sasuke.

Mereka tak mengobrol lagi, seharian mereka jadi jarang bicara. Sesekali Naruto menatap Sasuke, sejak ia pulang pagi itu, Naruto pikir Sasuke bersikap biasa. Mengatakan cinta, memeluknya, menciumnya. Tapi apa benar kata Gaara kalau Sasuke mungkin sudah tak punya rasa terhadapnya, atau…atau…mata Naruto sedikit terbelalak saat memikirkan kemungkinan lainnya. Atau Sasuke juga punya orang lain yang dicintainya?

"Sa-Su-ke…" genit seorang model cewek lalu menutup mata Sasuke dari belakang.

"Hoi hoi aku sedang bekerja. Kalau terjadi kecelakaan gawat kan," balas Sasuke.

Naruto tahu model itu, ia termasuk dalam kategori cewek yang menggoda hanya untuk main-main saja, bukan untuk serius. Tapi pikiran Naruto sekarang jadi bercabang ke arah lain. Meski Sasuke cuek, masih banyak cewek yang mendekatinya, bagaimana kalau salah satu dari mereka berhasil merebut perhatian Sasuke? Bagaimana kalau Sasuke jatuh cinta padanya? Bagaimana kalau—…

"…—Naruto…!"

Naruto tersentak saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya, Sasuke. sepertinya dia melamun. "U-umm…"

"Ayo menepi, sudah mau untuk pemotretan."

"Y-yeah…" balas Naruto.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Naruto menatap cermin, menyentuh lehernya. Noda biru di sana masih ada meski sedikit samar. Ia segera menaikkan hoodie nya saat Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke dan langsung naik ke ranjang Naruto. "Minggu libur. Kencan yuk," ucapnya bersemangat.

"U-umm," Naruto mengangguk. "Iya, ayo kencan."

"Yey," senyum Sasuke. Naruto balas tersenyum, tapi perasaan lain menggerogoti hatinya. Apa iya Sasuke hanya berpura-pura, apa Sasuke betulan masih mencintainya, apa Sasuke melakukan hal-hal seperti pacar hanya untuk menutupi kalau dia punya orang lain?

"Ada apa? Kenapa diam saja?" bingung Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Ayo browsing tempat kencan yang mau kita kunjungi," Naruto menghampiri Sasuke, duduk di sampingnya.

"Yeah," balas Sasuke.

Seperti rencana, hari Minggu mereka berniat untuk pergi kencan. Sasuke yang mandi duluan jadi sudah selesai bersiap-siap saat Naruto baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke saat Naruto menatapnya tak berkedip.

"Kau tampan seperti biasa" goda Naruto.

"Berisik," balas Sasuke, tapi Naruto tahu cowok itu tersipu. "Sana siap-siap."

"Iya iya," Naruto memasuki kamar.

"Aku ikut ya," goda Sasuke.

"Silahkan saja. aku tinggal pakai jaket kok."

"Huu nggak seru," balas Sasuke tapi tetap mengikuti Naruto ke kamar. Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjang Naruto, menunggu cowoknya itu bersiap-siap, saat itulah ponselnya berdering. Alisnya bertaut menatap layar ponsel.

" _Moshi moshi_ ," Sasuke mengangkat telefonnya.

Naruto hanya melirik sambil melanjutkan siap-siap, ia mendengarkan pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Cecille- _san_?" ucap Sasuke. "Huh? Astaga," Sasuke menghela nafas lelah. "Baiklah baiklah aku akan ke sana, mungkin 30 menit lagi aku baru sampai," … "Mau bagaimana lagi, itu tiga stasiun dari tempatku," Sasuke mengucapkan beberap patah kata lagi sebelum menutup telefon.

"Naruto…" ucapnya dengan nada bersalah. "Aku harus menjemput Cecille- _san_."

Naruto tahu Cecille, model baru di _agency_ dan sudah menggoda Sasuke.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi, kencan ditunda," ucap Naruto, membalik badan menatap Sasuke.

" _Gomen ne_ ~" Sasuke menghampiri, menepuk kepala Naruto. "Mungkin sekitar satu atau dua jam aku sudah kembali. Setelah itu kita kencan ok?" Naruto mengangguk. "Kalau begitu sampai nanti," Sasuke pun pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Sasuke bilang hanya sekitar dua jam, tapi sampai matahari nyaris terbenam cowok itu belum pulang juga. Naruto kini tengah berada di balkon, menatap pohon tomat Sasuke.

"Apa Sasuke juga merasa begini ya saat menungguku malam itu?" lirihnya.

" _Tadaima_ ," tak berapa lama Sasuke kembali juga. Ia tampak terengah, menghampiri Naruto. " _Sorry_ ," ucapnya sedikit tersengal. "Setelah mengantarnya ke _agency,_ _Sachou_ menyuruhku untuk yang lain lagi."

"Yeah, mau bagaimana lagi. Perintah _Sachou_ sih," ucap Narruto maklum.

"Kalau begitu ayo jadi kencan."

"Geez, kau pasti capek. Sudahlah di rumah saja, kita kencan nonton _sunset_ ," Naruto menunjuk matahari yang tengah terbenam. "Biar kuambilkan minum, kau duduk saja."

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah dan duduk di kursi santai, meluruskan kakinya. Sepertinya lelah sekali. Naruto mengambilkan minuman dan dua potong sandwitch.

"Ah, aku masih kenyang. Tadi makan di luar," ucap Sasuke.

Deg…!

Sesaat jantung Naruto berdegup lebih kencang. Apa itu artinya Sasuke makan bersama Cecille?

"Oh, ya sudah. Kumakan semua ya hehe," tapi Naruto berusaha bersikap biasa. Lagi-lagi ia berpikir, apa itu yang Sasuke lakukan saat ia pulang pagi itu setelah bersama Hinata? Apa rasanya sesakit ini untuk berpura-pura tidak apa-apa? Atau…Sasuke sudah tak merasakan apapun lagi terhadapnya sehingga ia bisa biasa saja…?

"Sasuke…" panggil Naruto tanpa sadar.

"Ya?" balas Sasuke.

"…oh, ah, tidak, tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin panggil," Naruto menjulurkan lidah. "Boleh kan manggil nama pacar sendiri," cengirnya.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Naruto masih terjaga malam itu, ia terus memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa Sasuke mungkin memiliki orang lain yang dicintainya. Kalau hal itu betulan terjadi apa yang harus Naruto lakukan? Apa dia harus merelakan Sasuke bersama orang itu? Tapi bagaimana dengan dirinya? Ia sudah meninggalkan segalanya demi bersama Sasuke, kalau Sasuke sampai meninggalkannya…maka tak akan ada lagi yang tersisa.

Tatapan mata Naruto bertambah sayu. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke pergi darinya, tapi kalau ia menghentikan Sasuke untuk bersama orang yang dicintainya…apakah itu berarti Naruto egois? Seolah menggunakan fakta bahwa ia meninggalkan segalanya demi Sasuke menjadi sebuah rantai untuk cowok itu, rantai yang ia gunakan untuk memaksa Sasuke tetap berada di sisinya.

"Sasuke…" panggil Naruto lirih dan perlahan terlelap.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Sasuke- _kuuuunn_ ," pagi-pagi Cecille sudah berisik dan nempel-nempel ke Sasuke.

" _Ohayou_ ," balas Sasuke datar sambil melepas rangkulan Cecille.

"Aish, dingin seperti biasa. Cakep," goda Cecille.

"Tidak ada kerjaan, Cecille- _san_ ," ucap Sasuke tanpa menatap cewek itu, mengerjakan _set_ seperti biasa.

"Ada pemotretan kok, tapi _set_ nya _outdoor_ , nggak di _agency_. Lalu…" Cecille menggantung kalimatnya, tersenyum penuh arti.

Sasuke tak begitu peduli, tapi sampai Orochimaru menuju _set_ , dia mulai peduli. Pasalnya Orochimaru kini menghampirinya membawa sebuah tas, ia melempar tas itu ke Sasuke.

"Ganti bajumu, kau antar Cecille ke _set_ ," perintah Orochimaru.

" _Sachou_ , kenapa harus saya," protes Sasuke.

"Cecille masih baru di sini dan belum kenal banyak orang, dan dia baru bisa percaya kepadamu," seusai berucap begitu Orochimaru langsung pergi supaya Sasuke tak protes lagi.

"Khhh…!" kesal Sasuke. ia menatap Cecille malas. "Tunggu di parkiran," perintahnya. Ia lalu menghampiri Naruto. "Apa aku boleh pergi? Kalau tidak aku akan minta tolong Gaara atau yang lain," tanyanya.

"Loh kenapa tanya aku? Itu perintah _Sachou_ kan, pergi saja," ucap Naruto.

"Tapi aku pergi bersama cewek dan kau tahu bagaimana sikapnya padaku."

"Yeah, iya sih. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Tidak apa-apa, antar saja," Naruto berusaha tersenyum. Setelah apa yang dilakukannya dengan Hinata apa yang membuatnya merasa berhak melarang Sasuke untuk pergi bersama wanita lain?

"Ya sudah, sampai nanti ya," hanya itu ucapan Sasuke lalu ia berbalik dan melangkah. Biasanya meski di _set_ Sasuke masih nakal mencuri sekedar ciuman ringan di bibir atau di pipi, tapi kali ini ia bahkan tak menyentuh Naruto.

"Yeeeyy Sasuke- _kun_ ," Cecille memeluk lengan Sasuke erat, Sasuke tak melepasnya.

"Tch, sudah kubilang tunggu di parkiran," balas Sasuke. Dan mereka akan semobil bersama. Sasuke tak melepas pelukan Cecille sampai mereka menghilang dari ruang _set_ , meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya bisa mematung di tempat.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Sampai pekerjaan di _set_ selesai, Sasuke tak kembali lagi. Naruto pun kembali ke _apartment_ sendirian menggunakan motor Sasuke karena Sasuke pergi dengan mobil Cecille.

" _Tadaima_ ," lirihnya meski tahu takkan ada jawaban. Suasana _apartment_ sepi, ia mematung setelah menutup pintu, menatap lorong yang mulai gelap karena matahari nyaris terbenam sempurna. Ia bisa membayangkan Sasuke menyambutnya dan berkata ' _Okaeri'_ , tapi lalu bayangan lain masuk. Seorang wanita berada di sampingnya, memeluknya, lalu anak-anak kecil yang berlarian tanpa henti sebelum wanita itu atau Sasuke menghentikan mereka. Gambaran sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

Mendadak tubuh Naruto lemah memikirkan itu, ia terduduk sambil memeluk lututnya erat, ia tak ingin bayangan-bayangan itu ada di kepalanya.

"Sasuke…Sasuke…aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu. Jangan pergi dariku Sasuke," racau Naruto. Cukup lama ia berdiam di sana hingga bel _apartment_ nya di bunyikan.

"Permisi," suara seorang pria. Naruto membukakan pintu. Seorang pria berdiri di sana membawa kardus. "Sasuke Uchiha?" tanyanya.

"Umm, yeah, aku teman seapartmentnya. Dia sedang tidak ada," balas Naruto. "Paket? Nanti biar kuberikan."

"Oh, sebenarnya bukan paket," ucap pria itu. "Saya dari petugas kebersihan, salah satu karyawan kami menemukan barang-barang yang sepertinya masih berharga tercampur dalam tumpukan sampah yang dibuang, kebetulan ada nomor dan nama pemesan. Kami hanya ingin memastikan ini milik beliau yang tak sengaja dibuang atau bagaimana."

"Umm, baiklah. Terimakasih banyak, nanti akan kutanyakan padanya," Naruto menerima kardus itu.

"Ah, tapi maaf kami tidak membersihkannya total, takut isinya rusak, jadi masih ada sisa sampah dan yang lainnya hahaha," ucap si petugas sebelum pamit. Naruto membawa masuk kotak itu, membukanya karena penasaran. Ada beberapa kotak yang sepertinya dibungkus kertas kado dan pita, alis Naruto bertaut, sepertinya bisa menebak kira-kira mereka apa. Kado-kado itu sudah penyok di beberapa bagian, juga terlumuri oleh sesuatu yang agak basah, seperti krim, juga campuran makanan. Di salah satu kado penyok ada sebuah kepingan coklat terselip, Naruto bermaksud membuka kotak itu sehingga menarik kepingan coklat yang sudah nyaris meleleh itu. Ia terbelalak saat masih tulisan rusak yang samar masih dapat ia baca, sebuah ucapan ulang tahun.

Seketika nafas Naruto tersendat. Apa malam itu Sasuke menyiapkan sesuatu untuknya? Tapi ia malah pergi dengan Hinata, sehingga Sasuke pun membuang semua kejutannya. Lebih parah lagi…ia pulang dengan sebuah _kissmark_ di leher. Ia ingat Sasuke sempat terbelalak menatapnya, tapi saat itu ia belum mengerti apa alasannya. Tapi sekarang…

Dada Naruto sesak. Langkahnya langsung membawanya pergi dari _apartment_.

"Asuma- _san_ , Asuma- _san_ ," ia mengetuk—nyaris menggedor—pintu _apartment_ Asuma.

"Tch! Ada apa Na—…"

"Apa kau tahu lokasi pemotretan Cecille- _san_?"

Setelah itu Naruto bergegas menuju tempat pemotretan yang diberitahukan Asuma. Pikirannya campur aduk, ada pemikiran untuk kembali saja dan membiarkan Sasuke bersama Cecille, ada pemikirn mengenai hayalan tak menyenangkannya sebelum ini, tapi pada akhirnya Naruto tak berhenti.

Jalanan di blok beberapa ratus meter dari tempat pemotretan sehingga Naruto memarkir motornya agak jauh. Setelah itu ia mengendap-endap menuju lokasi, kalau ada yang melihatnya ia pasti dihentikan. Naruto melihat para kru sedang sibuk, tapi sepertinya pemotretan sedang _break_. Naruto tak melihat Sasuke bersama para kru, tapi saat mengedarkan pandangan, ia melihat Sasuke tengah berjalan pergi bersama Cecille. Seperti biasa Cecille memeluk lengan Sasuke. Sempat ragu sesaat, tapi Naruto putuskan untuk menghampiri mereka.

"Sasuke, ayo aaaa," ucap Cecille. Ia dan Sasuke duduk di bangku taman untuk makan.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri, dan kau juga cepat makan. Masih ada pemotretan setelah _break_ kan," jawab Sasuke.

"hmm kalau begitu satu permainan saja, setelah itu aku makan dengan tenang dan kembali ke _set_."

"Hmm?"

"Kau pejamkan mata, aku menyuapkan makanan ke mulutmu, lalu kau tebak itu makanan apa. Kalau kau menang aku akan langsung diam, kalau kau kalah, aku akan menyuapimu sampai selesai makan."

Sasuke mendesah lelah tapi lalu memejamkan mata.

"Yeeey," ucap Cecille. Ia menyumpit makanan, tapi lalu melirik Sasuke dan tersenyum penuh arti. Ia kembali menaruh sumpitnya lalu malah mencondongkan tubuh ke Sasuke, mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke. Tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke membuka mata saat seseorang menarik tubuhnya menjauh.

"Naruto," ia sedikit terkejut melihat Naruto, tapi ia lalu menatap Cecille dan bisa menebak apa yang hampir terjadi dengan hanya melihat posisi Cecille.

"Sasuke milikku, kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya!" ucap Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu? Dia kakakmu atau apa?" ucap Cecille.

"Dia…dia…d-dia…"

"…" Sasuke menyeringai tipis.

"Geez, kau mengganggu saja. Kau siapa sih, pergi sa—…"

"Cecille- _san_ ," potong Sasuke. "Bisa tolong tinggalkan kami berdua," senyum Sasuke.

"Huh? Kenapa ak—…"

"Kalau begitu aku yang pergi," tambah Sasuke dan tanpa kata lagi menggandeng Naruto menjauh. Keduanya tak bersuara, Naruto hanya bisa menatap punggung Sasuke yang berjalan di depan dengan tetap menggandeng tangannya.

"Sasuke…" panggil Naruto pada akhirnya, melepas gandengan tangan mereka. "Aku…" ucap Naruto, ia terdiam beberapa saat. "Aku tahu aku egois, tapi…tapi aku tidak mau kau pergi meninggalkanku. Aku tidak mau kau punya keluarga dan punya anak. Habisnya…" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat, ia mendongak dan menatap mata Sasuke lurus. "Habisnya aku sudah meninggalkan semuanya demi kau. Aku tidak peduli, pokoknya kau tidak boleh menikah dengan wanita dan punya anak, kau tidak boleh berkeluarga, kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku sampai aku mati!"

Wuushh…

Angin berhembus menerbangkan kata-kata Naruto, membawa kelengangan di antara mereka.

"Yeah, kau memang egois," balas Sasuke pada akhirnya. "Kau ingin mengekangku tapi tak mau kukekang, kau sangat egois Naruto," ia berjalan mendekati Naruto, meraih pipinya. "Bodohnya aku akan menuruti keegoisanmu itu," ucap Sasuke, ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto. "Meskipun kau lah yang nanti akan menikahi wanita dan punya anak, aku tetap tidak akan membiarkanmu melepaskanku, aku akan menerormu seumur hidup sehingga kau tak bisa lepas dariku," Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto, tak menyadari kalau Naruto kini terbelalak. Detik berikutnya Sasuke mengaduh saat Naruto menggigit bibirnya.

"Auw," omel Sasuke. "Oooke, ini kedua kalinya bibirku berdarah digigit olehmu."

"E-eh, sorry. Reflex," ucap Naruto. "Habisnya, darimana kau dapat ide aku akan menikah? Aku sama sekali tidak berniat menikahi siapapun, justru bukannya kau yang mau menikah?"

"Huh? Siapa yang mau menikah? Bukannya kau ya. Hinata sudah melamarmu kan, dia bilang akan menunggumu sampai kau berminat dengan wanita dan akan menikah denganmu."

"Iya sih, tapi aku kan tidak bilang iya. Lagipula bukannya kau sendiri yang mulai dekat dengan para model ya? Kalau suatu hari kau tertarik pada salah satu dari mereka bagaimana? Kau pasti akan menikahi mereka kan, lalu punya anak. Kau akan jadi ayah kan?"

"Aku tidak dekat dengan mereka! Itu perintah _Sachou_ kan! Mana mung—…Ooke baiklah baiklah mulai sekarang aku janji tidak akan dekat dengan mereka," Sasuke membentuk huruf v dengan jarinya. Mungkin bantahannya tidak meyakinkan mengingat apa yang barusan Cecille lakukan padanya. "Kau sendiri kalau bilang tidak akan menikah kenapa sampai melakukan itu dengan Hinata. Kau…etto…lehermu…" ia bingung menjelaskannya.

"Um…umm… _ki-kissmark_ …" gumam Naruto tanpa berani menatap, ia menyentuh lehernya dengan telapak tangan.

"K-kau sudah tahu _kissmark_ sekarang?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah memerah. "Umm, etto…berarti…etto, yang dulu itu…yang kau mencium leherku…etto…"

Blush…!

Wajah Sasuke juga memerah. "Aaaahhh _Kuso_!" erang Sasuke mengusap wajahnya, ia lalu meraih kerah baju Naruto, menariknya paksa, ia mengecup bibir Naruto. Hanya mengecup. "Jangan gigit oke?" ucapnya sebelum akhirnya menaut lidah Naruto dalam sebuah ciuman basah.

Lumayan lama Sasuke baru melepas ciuman mereka, menyisakan benang tipis yang sesaat putus. Ia menyeringai menatap Naruto yang berwajah memerah dengan nafas tersengal.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu _kissmark_ eh?" godanya, menurunkan bibir ke leher Naruto, pura-pura tak tahu saat Naruto tersentak merasakan nafasnya di permukaan lehernya. "Jangan-jangan kau juga sudah tahu sex sesama cowok."

"…" Naruto terdiam. "Huh…?" ucapnya. Lalu saat ia merasakan lidah Sasuke di lehernya ia malah meraih wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangan, memaksa mereka saling berhadapan. "Sesama cowok bisa melakukan sex?!" tuntut Naruto.

"…" seketika Sasuke _speechless_. Gagal sudah rencananya untuk membiarkan Naruto tahu dengan sendirinya. "Etto…etto…" ucap Sasuke. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa pada tatapan lurus Naruto.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Sasukeeeeee….!" Teriak Naruto malamnya. Ia tampak kesal melihat Sasuke tengah asyik chatting. "Aku mau kau hapus dan blok nomor Cecille- _san_."

"Akhu khigak khunga," balas Sasuke dengan permen lollipop di mulut. Naruto mendekat, duduk di sofa samping Sasuke dan merebut ponsel Sasuke, ternyata Sasuke tengah chat dengan Itachi. "Aku tidak punya," ulang Sasuke setelah mengeluarkan lollipop dari mulutnya. "Yang menelfonku untuk menjemput Cecille waktu itu _Sachou_ , bukan Cecille. Aku tidak pernah memberikan nomorku pada siapapun yang tidak penting."

"Begitu?" Naruto membuka daftar kontak Sasuke lalu menatapnya, meminta persetujuan.

"Silahkan saja geledah sesukamu, kontak, _chat_ , _e-mail_ , atau kau mau _password_ hape ku juga tidak masalah," Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Naruto.

"Hmm baguslah," Naruto tersenyum puas lalu bangkit setelah mengembalikan ponsel Sasuke.

"Hei hei mau kemana," Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto. "Temani aku di sini tidak masalah kan," ucapnya sok manja.

"Nanti deh, aku mau kencan dulu," seringai Naruto.

"Kencan?!" omel Sasuke.

"Bweee," cengir Naruto lalu keluar dari _apartment_ tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Sasuke. Tatapan Naruto berubah serius setelah keluar dari _apartment_ , ia menuju lift dan turun ke lantai satu, ia berbelok di gank belakang _apartment_ dan berhenti. Seorang gadis menunggu di sana.

"Naruto- _kun_ ," panggil cewek itu.

"Hinata," balas Naruto tanpa imbuhan – _chan_ atau apapun. "Aku tidak ingin kau menghubungiku lagi mulai sekarang," ucap Naruto tanpa basa basi.

"Eh, ta—…"

"Di _agency_ juga tolong jangan menemuiku. Mulai sekarang kalau kau menemuiku aku akan mengacuhkanmu. Dan…" Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya, menunjukkan layarnya ke Hinata. Ia menghapus nomor Hinata di depan mata cewek itu.

Hinata terbelalak. "Etto…Na-Naruto- _kun_ , ta-tapi…bukannya kita…teman…"

"…" Naruto terdiam sejenak, tapi lalu tersenyum. "Iya kita teman," ucapnya. "Tapi kau tahu, aku bahkan belum pernah mengirim satu pesanpun untuk sahabat-sahabat baikku yang dulu, jadi…yeah, kau tahu maksudku kan," ucap Naruto lalu berbalik pergi, tak menghiraukan panggilan Hinata.

Tanpa Naruto ketahui Sasuke tersenyum di balkon _apartment_ , menatap ke arahnya sambil menopang dagu. Angin malam berhembus halus, mata Sasuke teralih pada pohon tomat kesayangannya yang kini daunnya berdansa mengikuti aliran angin. "Dia pacarku kau tahu," pamernya pada si pohon tomat.

" _Okaeri_ ," sambut Sasuke saat Naruto kembali ke _apartment_.

" _Tadaima_ ," balas Naruto dan tersenyum puas.

"Kencan eh," goda Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa pelan, sepertinya tahu kalau Sasuke melihatnya tadi. Ia lalu menghampiri Sasuke dan menubruknya sampai terbaring ke sofa. Ia merangkak di atas tubuh Sasuke, menatapnya. "Aku mau coba bikin _kissmark_ ," ucap Naruto yang sontak membuat Sasuke terbelalak.

"Eeehhh? Huh? Ap-apa maksud—…"

"Kenapa? Sasuke pernah melakukannya padaku kan, sekarang giliranku," Naruto menundukkan kepalanya tapi segera ditahan oleh Sasuke.

" _Stop stop stop_ , aku tidak yakin bisa mempertahankan kewarasanku kalau sekarang," cegah Sasuke.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa? Aku mau coba, pokoknya mau coba," rajuk Naruto.

"Aaahh…! Pokoknya tidak sekarang—…"

"…ta—…"

Dan angin malam tetap berhembus halus di luar sana.

.

.

.

~To be Continue~

.

.

.

Happy B'day Sasuke :D btw maap kalo banyak typo (s) XD

Gambar bisa dilihat di facebook page: **Noisseggra no Sekai** di album foto **Fanfiction: We Want them to know about us**.

Read and review and check the picture out please ;)


	12. Chapter 12: Rein

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review:

#Anti-LGBT : iya, kok kamu ikut disini juga, homo juga ya ? :D anyway makasih udah review.

#amura : wekekeke iya dong, banyak masalah kan biar makin kuat hubungan mereka, ntar pas nikah udah gak terpisahkan #cieeeh apaan sih lu thor XD muahaha kissmark dseluruh bdan masih ntar duluuuuuuu / anyway makasih banyak buat read reviewnya ya :D

#aka-chan : yeah, probably, or even an implicit lemot muahahahahaha XD I'll see what can I put on the second trilogy plot ;) anyway thanks for the read and the review :D

#D : wekekeke pelan pelan nak, dimulai dari kissmark XD btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

#elftra : iya dooong, biar Sasuke nggak lari hahahaw btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

.

Buat yang udah log in dibales lewat PM ya: uknowJung, humusemeuke, Sena Yashiro, Ido Nakemi, uzumakinamikazehaki, FujoC, aizsyah, AkaiYuki0511, sheila-ela, negisama, KibaHatake, AySNfc3, phabo uniq, Vianagyu, Furihata719, Aiko Ishikawa, Lululala04, Sleepy Asha 00, and .

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 12: Rein

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap cermin dengan muka masam, ia menyentuh lehernya dengan telunjuk, ada noda biru di sana. Sebuah _kissmark_ dari Naruto. _Well_ , seharusnya ia senang, tapi kejadian malam itu malah membuatnya makin dongkol.

" _Naruto, Naru—…hentikan," cegah Sasuke._

" _Geez memangnya kenapa. Kau sudah sering membuat kissmark di leherku tapi aku belum pernah. Aku hanya penasaran aku bisa melakukannya juga atau tidak," Naruto masih mencoba mencium leher Sasuke._

" _Tch! Aku jamin kau pasti bisa, tapi aku tidak mau dapat_ kissmark _darimu dengan pemikiranmu yang seperti itu. Nanti pasti—…"_

" _Ngh…" tapi Naruto tidak peduli. Ia mendaratkan bibir di leher Sasuke, menjilatnya. Sasuke mana mungkin berkutik setelah itu, ia hanya bisa diam merasakan ciuman Naruto._

" _Tch…!" decih Sasuke, meremas belakang kepala Naruto._

" _Mnn…" Naruto mengerang, beberapa saat kemudian ia menarik kepalanya, menatap bercak biru yang kini menghiasi leher Sasuke. Ia terlihat puas._

" _Naruto…" panggil Sasuke dengan tatapan sayu, ia meraih kepala Naruto supaya bisa menciumnya, ia berbalik menindih tubuh Naruto dengan bibir masih bertautan. Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto, berniat menuntunnya ke bagian bawah tubuhnya hingga—…_

" _Mnn…Sasuke, besok berangkat jam 5 pagi loh…sebaiknya sekarang kita tidur."_

"… _huh…"_

" _Tidur," ulang Naruto, ia dengan seenak jidat bangun dari pelukan Sasuke. "Kalau tidur terlalu larut bisa-bisa tidak bangun saat alarm bunyi," ucap Naruto. "_ Oyasumi _, mmch," dengan santai nya mengecup dahi Sasuke lalu berjalan santai menuju kamar. Sementara Sasuke…? Well, jangan tanya lagi._

" _Kusooo_!" umpat Sasuke saat ini, tiap kali mengingat kejadiaan malam itu dia kesal sendiri. Benar kan apa yang diperkirakannya, karena Naruto mengatakan 'ingin coba' pasti setelah selesai dia bakalan seenak jidat pergi. "Tch! Aku juga kenapa masih nurut," tambah Sasuke sambil mengacak rambutnya. "Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, saat dia melakukan—…ahh, aku mana mungkin bisa menolak."

"Sasukee…" Naruto nyelonong masuk ke kamar Sasuke. "Kau sudah lihat saldo rekeningmu?" cengirnya.

Sasuke hanya menarik bibir sebelah. Orang yang sedang ia kesalkan saat ini malah tidak peduli sama sekali. "Kenapa memang," tanya Sasuke malas, duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Coba cek dulu deh," cengirnya.

Sasuke mengotak-atik ponselnya sesaat. "Hmm…" ia tampak tercengang setelahnya.

"Keren kan. Itu dari hasil investasi kita dengan Gaara loh. Sepertinya produk dia banyak yang suka," ucap Naruto. "Lalu bagaimana menurutmu? Kita tunggu beberapa lama kah untuk lihat perkembangannya? Setelah itu keluar kerja _backstage_ kalau bisnis kita dengan Gaara lancar supaya lebih bisa focus membantu dia."

"Hmm… _well_ , sebenarnya aku juga sempat ngobrol-ngobrol dengan _aniki_ soal membuka usaha sendiri. Aku berfikir untuk langsung keluar _backstage_ setelah mendapat hasil dari bisnis bersama Gaara."

"Hee? Usaha apa?"

"Mmm…inginku sih usaha makanan atau semacamnya."

"Warung ramen—…" tapi mulut Naruto langsung dibungkam oleh tangan Sasuke.

"Tidak akan," potongnya, melepas tangannya dari mulut Naruto. "Aku maunya sebuah tempat makan yang tidak terlihat murahan, jadi orang-orang kalangan atas juga tidak enggan kalau melihat tempatnya, tapi harga juga jangan terlalu tinggi supaya semua bisa masuk."

"Ya warung ramen kan tidak masalah."

"Kalau ramen kan di pinggiran jalan juga banyak. Kelihatan kumuh."

"Apanya, kalau bikin yang besar kan bagus. Banyak juga kan restaurant ramen mewah. _Mindset_ mu saja yang sudah buruk terhadap ramen, kau dendam apa sih sama dia," Naruto malah makin ngelantur.

"Kalau begitu bikin café saja gimana? Ramen kan bisa masuk juga sebagai menu! Khhh… _mindset_ mu saja tuh yang terlalu sempit mikirnya ramen mulu," balas Sasuke.

"Hng…café ya," Naruto tampak berpikir.

"Iya, daerah sekitar sini kan banyak pekerja kantoran, banyak sekolah dan ada universitas juga, lalu agency dan semacamnya. Kalau café kan hampir semua kalangan bisa masuk. Bahkan harganya masih bisa terjangkau anak-anak sekolah, terus kalau tempatnya nyaman, orang-orang kalangan atas juga bisa nongkrong kan?"

"Heee betul juga ya. Café, siapa saja bisa nongkrong. Ah, mungkin bisa sediakan pelayanan juga untuk pelanggan yang tidak makan di tempat karena buru-buru, etto…apa sih sebutannya? Ah, pokoknya yang kaya beli doang terus pergi gitu, ettoo…kayak kalau kita beli roti lalu pergi, nggak di makan di tempat."

"…" Sasuke Cuma menatap flat. "Kau tidak perlu menjelaskann sedetail itu. aku sudah mengerti."

"Iya iya _sorry_ aku lupa otakmu kelewat jenius," ucap Naruto dengan kedutan besar di pelipis.

"Ooke. Jadi…fix café?"

"Café _ka_ , hmm…" balas Itachi saat Sasuke menelfon. "Lalu, apa langkah pertamamu?"

"Apa ya, kurasa survey tempat. Kau tahu, cari sewa tempat yang strategis," balas Sasuke. ia sengaja me- _loud speaker_ ponselnya supaya Naruto juga dengar.

"Setelah itu?"

" _Well_ …" Sasuke sepertinya bingung juga, ia menatap Naruto.

"Y-ya…buka café kan," jawab Naruto.

Itachi tertawa halus. "Produk nya? Kalian sewa chef juga untuk masak? Apa malah beli makanan dan dijual lagi?"

Sasuke menarik sebelah bibir. Dia belum memikirkan sejauh itu karena baru ide sesaat. Itachi kembali tertawa, sepertinya maklum dengan kepolosan adik-adiknya yang baru berniat menginjak dunia bisnis.

"Saranku," tambah Itachi. "Kalau sewa chef untuk café yang baru buka sepertinya akan terlalu menguras sumber daya, bisa-bisa kalian _deficit_ dari awal. Bagaimana kalau kalian sendiri yang jadi chef nya, lagipula kalian buka café karena mau keluar dari _backstage_ kan? Yang artinya café ini adalah pekerjaan baru kalian."

Naruto dan Sasuke saling tatap. "Umm…jadi kami yang akan mengelola dan melayani café kami sendiri?" ucap Naruto

"Yeah, itu saranku sih karena masih awal. Kalau nantinya sudah berkembang kalian bisa menyewa pegawai, baik chef ataupun pelayan," balas Itachi.

"Punya saran dimana kami harus belajar memasak sekaligus mengelola café?" tanya Sasuke.

" _Well_ , aku ada sih teman dekat yang mengelola restaurant. Kalau mau aku bisa memintanya untuk mendidik kalian selama beberapa bulan."

Sasuke kembali saling tatap dengan Naruto, keduanya lalu mengangguk. "Yeah, kami mau coba," balas Sasuke.

"Oke, nanti kukabari lagi. Sebaiknya kalian juga selesaikan urusan dengan _backstage_ , tidak mungkin langsung keluar begitu saja kan," ucap Itachi.

"Yeah, kami akan segera urus," balas Sasuke lalu menutup telefon. "Fiuuh, kalau begitu sebaiknya kita segera mengurusnya dengan Asuma- _san_."

Naruto mengangguk. "Sekarang?" ia menilik jam. "Baru jam 8, belum terlalu malam kan."

Sasuke mengangguk lalu turun dari ranjang. Saat itulah bel _apartment_ mereka dibunyikan. Keduanya pun menghampiri pintu, saat pintu terbuka, seorang bersurai jingga berdiri di sana.

"Pain?" ucap Sasuke yang mengenali pacar kakak nya itu.

" _Is_ Itachi _here_?" tanya Pain.

Sasuke menggeleng. " _No_."

"Oh, _ok_ _then_ ," Pain berbalik, tapi Sasuke mencegahnya. Sasuke tahu ada yang salah saat melihat raut wajah Pain. Lagipula Pain tidak mungkin mengunjungi _apartment_ nya kalau tidak terdesak.

" _We can talk inside_ ," ucap Sasuke.

" _No, thanks. I_ —…"

" _Get in_ ," potong Sasuke.

"…" Pain terdiam, lalu menghela nafas lelah dan mengangguk pelan.

Sasuke membawanya ke ruang tengah. "Maaf kami tidak punya beer," ucap Sasuke saat mengambilkan Pain minuman. Pain tak menjawab, kelihatannya lelah sekali. Sasuke duduk di sofa depan Pain bersama Naruto. "Jadi…ada apa?"

"…" Pain masih terdiam, menghela nafas lelah beberapa kali. Ia meminum es kopi yang disuguhkan Sasuke lalu kembali menghela nafas. "Itachi pergi dari rumah dalam keadaan marah, dan sampai detik ini tak bisa kuhubungi. Aku sudah tanya ke yang lain tapi tidak ada yang tahu keberadaannya, kukira dia di sini."

Sasuke mengerutkan alis. "Aku baru saja ngobrol dengannya di telefon."

Pain tampak terkejut. "A-apa dia bilang dia di mana? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Kedengarannya dia baik-baik saja."

Pain menghela nafas lega, sedikit senyum tersungging di bibirnya. "Lalu…kau tahu dia di mana?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku tidak tanya. Kupikir di Rikudo."

Pain menunjuk telefon Sasuke. "Bisa kau telefon sekarang? Tanyakan dia di mana. Jangan bilang aku di sini."

"…" Sasuke terdiam, ia mencari kontak Itachi, tapi sebelum menekan tombol _call_ dia kembali mengunci telefonnya. "Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Kalau kau tidak mau bilang aku tidak akan menelfonnya. Mungkin saja dia memang sedang menghindarimu, aku tidak mau kau mengganggunya."

Pain menghela nafas lelah lagi. " _Fine_ ," ucapnya kemudian. "Aku melamar Itachi, itu yang terjadi."

Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto menatap bingung. "Bukannya itu bagus ya," ucap Naruto. Pain hanya angkat pundak lalu menceritakan kejadian malam sebelumnya.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Malam sudah sangat larut, menjelang pagi malah. Itachi terbaring di ranjang dengan Pain yang memeluknya dari belakang, Itachi masih terjaga, menyalakan lampu kecil di meja lalu mengambil sebuah undangan yang tergeletak di sana. Sebuah undangan pernikahan, nama Nagato dan Konan tertera di sana.

"Ng…" Pain terjaga karena cahaya lampu. "Kau masih bangun," ucapnya lalu mengecup pundak Itachi, mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh polos Itachi.

"Yeah," balas Itachi. Ia tersenyum menatap undangan pernikahan tadi. "Hanya masih memikirkan pernikahan mereka, akhirnya kebahagiaan mereka akan sempurna juga."

Pain tersenyum penuh arti, ia menatap Itachi lalu mengecupnya di pipi. "Kita juga," gumam Pain pelan, sengaja supaya Itachi tak mendengarnya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Itachi.

"Tidak, hanya menyuruhmu tidur. Ini sudah larut."

Itachi mengangguk lalu kembali mematikan lampu. Keesokan paginya saat Itachi terbangun, Pain sudah tidak ada di ranjang. Itachi berpakaian sekenanya lalu menuju dapur, Pain sudah di sana, sepertinya tengah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk dimasak.

"Wow, _it's rare for you to cook_ ," ucap Itachi seraya menghampiri kulkas, Pain hanya tersenyum meresponnya. Saat Itachi membuka kulkas, ia tercengang dengan apa yang didapatinya di sana. Ada sebuah kotak cincin terbuka dengan cincin di dalamnya, saat ia berbalik, Pain sudah berlutut di hadapannya. Menatap dengan sebuah senyuman lembut.

"Itachi," panggil Pain, meraih tangan Itachi. " _Would you_ —…"

Itachi menggeleng tak percaya dan menyentakkan tangan Pain. " _Go to hell_ ," ucapnya lalu meraih cincin di kulkas dan melemparnya. Itachi langsung pergi dengan langkah dihentak-hentakkan.

"Itachi, Itachi," kejar Pain. Ia meraih tangan Itachi tapi lagi-lagi disentakkan. Itachi tak menoleh lagi, ia menuju kamar dan menyambar jaket serta kunci mobil. Setelahnya ia pergi tanpa bisa Pain cegah lagi.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Itulah yang terjadi," ucap Pain, menyudahi ceritanya. Kini Sasuke dan Naruto sama bingungnya dengan Pain.

"U-umm, mungkin dia tidak ingin tunangan denganmu, hanya ingin sebatas pacaran," ucap Naruto.

Pain mengusap wajahnya. "Kalau memang iya bukan berarti dia harus semarah itu kan. Dia cukup menjelaskannya saja padaku," ucapnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah lalu menelfon Itachi.

" _Moshi moshi_ ," Itachi betulan mengangkat telefon Sasuke.

"Oh, hai, _nii-san_ , umm," Sasuke memijit pelipisnya pelan. "Etto, kau tahu, soal aku dan Naruto belajar mengelola café," karang Sasuke. "Bisa kita membicarakannya lebih lanjut? _Face to face_."

"…" Itachi terdiam sejenak. "Nanti kuhubungi lagi setelah aku konfirmasi dengan temanku itu."

"Y-yeah, kau tadi sudah bilang. Hanya saja," Sasuke menghela nafas, melirik Pain. " _Well_ , aku hanya ingin bertemu. Sudah lama kan kita tidak ketemu walau sering kontak."

"Mm hm," hanya itu jawaban Itachi.

"Jadi…kau di mana sekarang?"

"…" Itachi terdiam sesaat. " _You know_ Sasuke," ucapnya kemudian. " _Tell him to fuck off_ ," dan Itachi mematikan sambungan telefon.

" _Nice act_ ," cibir Pain.

"Oh _c'mon_ , memangnya aku harus bagaimana," bela Sasuke. "Setidaknya kau tahu kalau sekarang dia masih super marah padamu. Saranku, biarkan saja dulu."

" _Hell no_. Aku tidak mau sampai yang waktu itu terulang kembali," balas Pain.

"Kalau begitu mulailah berpikir alasan _aniki_ sampai semarah itu."

" _I can't think of any reason_!"

" _Well, think harder_."

Pain hanya mendesah lelah sambil memijit pelipisnya. " _Fuck_ ," gerutunya.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Oh begitu," ucap Asuma saat Sasuke dan Naruto membahas soal mereka ingin keluar dari pekerjaan _backstage_. "Hmm, tapi kalau bisa tunggu sampai akhir bulan bagaimana? Soalnya _agency_ belum mengadakan perekrutan lagi."

"Iya, tidak masalah. Terimakasih banyak Asuma- _san_ ," balas Naruto. Sasuke hanya ikut membungkuk hormat.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke- _kun_ , _Sachou_ bisa menangis darah saat tahu kau keluar," tawa Asuma.

Sasuke balas tersenyum. "Tetap di sini pun aku tidak akan pernah menerima tawaran _modeling_. Kurasa sama saja Asuma- _san_ ," ucap Sasuke.

Begitulah, jadi mereka harus menunggu sampai akhir bulan sebelum keluar dari _backstage_. Siang itu mereka selesai bekerja karena hanya ada satu proyek, saat mereka keluar dari _agency_ , Pain sudah di sana menunggu mereka.

"Belum ada perkembangan?" tanya Sasuke melihat ekspresi Pain.

Pain hanya angkat pundak dan mendesah lelah. "Ngomong-ngomong kalian ada acara besok malam? Atau lebih tepatnya, kosongkan waktu untuk besok malam."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Besok pernikahan salah satu member Rikudo, Itachi pasti datang. Tapi kalau melihatku dia pasti akan kabur, jadi…" Pain menggantung kalimatnya, Sasuke pasti mengerti. Sasuke menghela nafas lelah lalu menatap Naruto.

"Tidak masalah kan, besok kita juga Cuma kerja siang," ucap Naruto.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Tapi…ke pernikahan itu pakai baju apa?" horror Naruto, saat ini mereka sedang mengangkati jemuran bersama-sama.

"Setelan resmi lah," balas Sasuke. Ia melepas penjepit sprei yang tengah dijemur, lumayan kesulitan karena angin bertiup agak kencang.

"Ah, aku kan tidak punya. Sasuke, nanti temani belanja dong."

"Iya iya, aku juga tidak ada setelan resmi. Nanti kita beli bersama saja," Sasuke lalu terdiam saat menatap sprei putih bersih di tangannya yang berkibar tertiup angin.

"Oke deh, ah, lalu, apa kita perlu me—…"

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke.

Naruto menoleh. "Ap—…" ucapan Naruto tak selesai saat Sasuke meletakkan sprei putih itu ke kepala Naruto, seperti gaun pengantin. Naruto hanya tercengang sementara Sasuke tersenyum manis.

"Kurasa warna putih cocok untukmu," ucap Sasuke, membelai surai Naruto.

"…" Naruto masih terdiam. "A-apa maksudmu sih?" ucapnya kemudian.

Sasuke tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, mencium Naruto dengan lembut. Kain di kepala Naruto berkibar menutupi wajah mereka, seolah menyembunyikan kemesraan mereka dari dunia.

" _Itsuka, kitto_ …" bisik Sasuke pada angin yang menemani mereka.

"Ng…?" Naruto membuka mata dari ciumannya dengan Sasuke, menatap wajah lembut Sasuke hanya untuk kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. "Aku mencintaimu," ucap Naruto spontan dan memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tertawa pelan lalu balas memeluk Naruto dan memutar tubuh cowok itu beberapa kali. "Ayo, sebaiknya kita belanja," Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto. Cowok itu mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah Sasuke pergi dari balkon.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Kau sudah menemukan yang cocok?" tanya Naruto sambil memilih-milih setelan jaz nya.

"Yeah, kurasa yang ini," jawab Sasuke, ia keluar dari kamar pas masih mengenakan setelan yang tengah dicobanya. "Aku tidak begitu peduli, yang penting ukurannya pas."

"Begitu," balas Naruto langsung memalingkan wajah, tersipu saat melihat Sasuke mengenakan pakaian itu.

Sasuke menyeringai jahil. "Hei, kau terpesona padaku?" godanya, meraih dagu Naruto dan membuatnya menoleh.

"Be-berisik. Bukannya ini pertama kalinya ya aku melihatmu pakai pakaian resmi," ucap Naruto dengan semburat merah di pipi.

"Eh? Masa sih?"

"Iya, kau selalu pakai baju bebas saat bersamaku."

"Hmm…kalau begitu ayo kapan-kapan _dinner_. Pakai setelan resmi," senyum Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju. "Ngomong-ngomong…" Naruto beralih menatap _sweatdrop_ ke arah lain. "…bukan aku saja yang terpesona melihatmu."

Sasuke memutar bola mata jengah saat melihat para pelayan toko dan bahkan cewek-cewek yang kebetulan lewat meliriknya sambil ber-kyaa kyaa-ria. Sasuke pun segera kembali ke kamar pas untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Malamnya Pain menjemput ke _apartment_ mereka, ketiganya tak banyak bicara sampai tempat tujuan. Mata Pain langsung mencari-cari keberadaan Itachi begitu tiba di sana.

"Hei, acara sudah hampir dimulai, kenapa kau masih celingukan di sini," sapa seorang pria bersurai hijau pucat pada Pain.

"Zetsu, kau lihat Itachi?" tanya Pain.

"Ada di bangku paling depan kan, bukannya _member_ Rikudo ada di sana semua," Zetsu menatap heran. "Ooke, bertengkar lagi dengannya?"

"Oh, _shut your face_ ," kesal Pain.

Zetsu hanya menyeringai. "Sudahlah, ayo ke sana. Nanti juga bertemu," tambahnya lalu menatap Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Kami di belakang," ucap Sasuke.

Zetsu hanya mengedikkan bahu lalu membawa Pain ke bangku paling depan. Benar saja, Itachi juga ada di sana, tapi sayangnya berbeda bangku dengan Pain. Acara dimulai, pengucapan sumpah pernikahan sampai selesai. Setelah itu barulah _banquet_. Pain berniat mendekati Itachi, tapi sepertinya cowok itu sudah kabur kalau Sasuke tak menghentikannya.

" _Nii-san,"_ sapa Sasuke, membawa dua gelas minuman. Naruto ada bersamanya.

"Oh, hei, kalian datang?" ucap Itachi.

"Yeah, seseorang mengundang kami," Sasuke menyerahkan satu gelas minuman ke Itachi. Cowok itu menghela nafas lelah tapi menerima gelas dari Sasuke.

"Dia yang menyuruhmu menahanku?" ucap Itachi, meminum minumannya.

"Kurang lebih," balas Sasuke. "Jadi ada apa?"

Itachi tak menjawab, hanya menyeringai pahit sambil menatap Pain lewat ekor matanya. " _That bastard_ ," gumam Itachi.

"Kudengar dia melamarmu," ucap Naruto. "Umm, etto, bukannya itu bagus? Dia serius denganmu, _nii-san_ ," rasanya masih aneh bagi Naruto memanggil _nii-san_ , tapi Itachi selalu bersikeras Naruto harus memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu.

"Yeah, memang bagus," balas Itachi, memaksakan sebuah senyum.

"Kau tidak menyukainya lagi?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukan begitu juga. Hanya… _well_ , apa ya. Yeah, anggap saja aku sedang kesal padanya."

"Karena…?"

"…" Itachi tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Naruto. "Ah, kalian datang bersama Pain kan? Berarti aku tidak perlu mengantar atau menemani kalian. Aku harus pergi," ucapnya lalu betulan melangkah pergi.

"Itachi," panggil Pain. Itachi tak menoleh, hanya terus berjalan sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya sebelum hilang di balik pintu. Pain pun batal mengejar, hanya mendesah lelah. Sepertinya mengejarpun takkan merubah apapun.

"Oooke, jadi ada yang sedang tidak bahagia di pesta pernikahanku," ucap pengantin pria, menghampiri Pain bersama pasangannya.

" _Shut up_ Nagato," ucap Pain lelah. Nagato beralih menatap Sasuke dan Naruto. "Oh, hai," sapanya.

"Umm, selamat atas pernikahannya," ucap Naruto, menyalami kedua mempelai.

" _Is this_ Sasuke?" ucap si pengantin wanita, menatap Sasuke takjub.

"Yeah," balas Pain.

" _Oh my God, I hear about you a lot from_ Itachi. Senang bertemu denganmu, aku Konan," ia menyalami Sasuke.

"Salam kenal," senyum Sasuke.

Konan tertawa. "Astaga, kau mirip sekali dengannya. Senyummu juga."

"Yeah, kurasa begitu."

" _He is always bragging about you, you know_. Dia selalu mengatakan betapa bahagianya dia saat menemukanmu. Ya kan, Pain—…" ekspresi Konan berubah lelah saat melihat Pain. "Jadi, kau membuat masalah lagi pada Itachi."

"Aku tidak buat masalah apapun," kesal Pain.

"Kalau tidak mana mungkin Itachi marah," tambah Nagato.

" _Fuck, God_. Kenapa setiap kami bertengkar kalian menganggap aku yang salah!"

"Memang kan?" jawab Nagato dan Konan kompak, mau tak mau Naruto tersenyum geli juga.

"Jadi kali ini apalagi ulahmu?" tanya Konan, masih meledek Pain.

"Aku melamarnya. Salah?"

Konan tampak takjub. "Wow. Akhirnya kau melamarnya juga. Lalu…? Dia menolak karena…?"

"Aku tidak tahu! _For God sake_ aku bahkan belum selesai mengucapkan lamaranku dan dia sudah…" Pain menghela nafas lelah.

" _Wait, you proposed him_?" tanya Nagato.

"Yeah," balas Pain.

" _With what_?"

" _A ring of course. What_ —…" ucapan Pain terpotong saat tiba-tiba Nagato mencengkeram kerah kemeja Pain.

" _You proposed him? With a ring?_ " tanya Nagato, nada suaranya sedikit naik.

" _So what_?" bingung Pain.

" _Fuck you_ Yahiko! Kau melamarnya dengan sebuah cincin kau bilang? _A freaking R-I-N-G_?"

" _Don't call me with that name_ ," geram Pain, balas menatap marah.

" _Shut up you blockhead_ , aku bahkan heran kenapa Itachi belum membunuhmu saat ini. Kau tidak ingat seberapa trauma nya dia dengan benda sialan itu?"

Seketika mata Pain terbelalak. Detik berikutnya ia sudah melesat keluar ruang pesta.

" _Idiot_!" umpat Nagato dengan nada kesal. Ekor matanya menangkap ekspresi Sasuke yang juga berubah mendadak. Apa bocah itu mengerti arti ucapan Nagato? Nagato melangkah pergi, tapi Sasuke segera mencekal lengannya.

" _What kind of ring were you talking about_?" geram Sasuke dengan nada rendah, tapi tatapannya menatap penuh kemarahan.

Nagato menatap Sasuke dalam diam. Sepertinya benar, bocah itu mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya. Nagato pun menepuk pundak Sasuke, mensejajarkan bibirnya dengan telinga bocah itu.

" _A cock ring_ ," ucapnya di telinga Sasuke supaya orang lain tak mendengar, setelah itu ia melangkah pergi.

Sasuke tampak benar-benar murka sekarang. Ia nyaris langsung melangkah pergi kalau tak melihat Naruto. "Maaf Naruto, aku harus—…"

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi…yeah, pergilah," ucap Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk lalu pergi dari pesta. "Kau di mana?" ia menelfon Pain.

"Menyetir. Mencoba mengikuti jejak Itachi," ucap Pain.

"Ketemu?"

Terdengar Pain menghela nafas lelah. Sasuke pun langsung menutup telefon, ia mencoba menghubungi Itachi, tapi tak tersambung. Untuk sesaat Sasuke celingukan tidak tahu harus kemana, hingga ia melihat sebuah bus lewat. Mungkinkah…

Sasuke segera naik salah satu bus, ia menuju tempat di mana dulu ia mengobrol bersama Itachi setelah test DNA. Sebuah taman di tepi sungai, suasana sepi karena sudah lumayan larut. Sasuke sempat mencari-cari, tapi tak lama bagi dia untuk mengenali siluet Itachi. Ia pun menghampiri _aniki_ nya itu.

"Oh, hai," sapa Itachi, ia duduk di salah satu bangku taman. "Kau menemukanku," senyumnya. Ia beralih menatap sungai. "Aku jadi sering ke sini setelah kau membawaku kemari waktu itu. Tempatnya bagus, juga—…" ucapan Itachi terhenti saat Sasuke memeluknya, mendekap kepalanya ke dada Sasuke seolah ingin melindungi.

" _Don't worry nii-san_ ," ucap Sasuke. " _I'm gonna fucking kill our parents_."

.

.

.

~To be Continue~

.

.

.

Gambar bisa dilihat di facebook page: **Noisseggra no Sekai** di album foto **Fanfiction: We Want them to know about us**.

Read and review and check the picture out please ;)


	13. Chapter 13: Home

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review:

#S: ettoo…anata tau cock ring nggak? X/D kalo enggak berarti anata masih kecil #dbunuh# kapan2 sijelasin kok sabar ya :D kufufu btw sasuke belum gituan ma naru kok XD ni juga harus sabar wkwkwkwk btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

#viana. ling: wkwkwkwkwkwk ore ngakak pas baca komen anata 'bersolo' karir' XXDDD ealaah y gak lamar pake cincin gituan, cuman itachi aja truma ma cincin gara2 cincin gituan XD btw makasih read reviewnya ya :D semoga masi ttp mau ikutin ceritanya…

# Guest : iyaa ini update kok :D makasih banyak read rebiewnya ya…

# D: iya dia trauma, brarti serem bgt dulu dia pas d tmpat itu :'3 iya ini lanjut…makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

# amura : muahahaha biar si teme makin ngebet sama si dobe XD suruh sabar dulu tapi…btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

.

Buat yang udah log in dibales lewat PM ya: Ido Nakemi, uknowJung, negisama, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, MadeLK, FujoC , AkaiYuki0511, Furihata719, De'wi955 , AySNfc3, Syiera Aquila, Midorima Ryouta, Deasy674, Lululala04, michhazz, KimWonYenYuan, sheila-ela, and liaajahfujo.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 13: Training Time

.

.

.

Sasuke sempat mencari-cari, tapi tak lama bagi dia untuk mengenali siluet Itachi. Ia pun menghampiri _aniki_ nya itu.

"Oh, hai," sapa Itachi, ia duduk di salah satu bangku taman. "Kau menemukanku," senyumnya. Ia beralih menatap sungai. "Aku jadi sering ke sini setelah kau membawaku kemari waktu itu. Tempatnya bagus, juga—…" ucapan Itachi terhenti saat Sasuke memeluknya, mendekap kepalanya ke dada Sasuke seolah ingin melindungi.

" _Don't worry nii-san_ ," ucap Sasuke. " _I'm gonna fucking kill our parents_."

"…" Itachi terdiam, sempat terbelalak sesaat tapi lalu tersenyum. "Sudahlah, aku sudah melewati masa-masa itu. Sekarang aku sudah baik-baik saja," ia melepas pelukan Sasuke supaya bisa menatapnya, meyakinkan Sasuke kalau dia memang baik-baik saja. "Aku hanya sedang marah pada Pain, itu saja. Sudah tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal itu."

"Tapi orang tua macam apa yang mengirim anaknya ke pelelangan manusia untuk dijadikan budak sex!"

"…" Itachi tersenyum, tapi ia terlihat terluka. "Yeah, anggap saja aku beruntung Pain yang menemukanku," Itachi mengusap wajahnya. " _Well_ , seharusnya aku berterimakasih pada Pain dan bukannya selalu marah-marah padanya. Tapi kadang dia benar-benar…" Itachi tertawa pelan, menggeleng tidak percaya. "Tenang saja, aku akan minta maaf padanya nanti. Tapi untuk sekarang, aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidak marah padanya."

"…" Sasuke tak bisa menjawab apa-apa lagi, ia pun duduk diam di sebelah Itachi, ikut menikmati keheningan di antara mereka.

"Aku masih sering mimpi buruk soal tempat itu kau tahu," ucap Itachi setelah diam cukup lama. "Terbangun dalam keadaan panik, biasanya Pain yang selalu ada di sampingku untuk menenangkan. Kalau bersama Pain aku merasa aman, aku selalu meyakinkan diri mereka takkan menyentuhku selama Pain melindungiku. Aku sebergantung itu pada Pain, dan Pain juga tahu seberapa besar ketakutanku pada tempat itu, pada apapun yang berhubungan dengan tempat itu. Lalu dia dengan seenaknya…" Itachi menghela nafas lelah. " _Well_ , aku tahu dia tidak bermaksud buruk soal cincin itu, hanya saja, maksudku—… _Fuck_! Sudah kubilang kan, dia tahu seberapa besar traumaku, kenapa dia masih saja—…argh! _Kuso_!" Itachi mengusap wajahnya sekali lagi, berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Memangnya Pain tidak menyingkirkan cincin itu? _Y'know, that_ _ring_."

"Dia tidak pernah menggunakannya padaku, tapi itu bukti kepemilikanku, selama Pain memiliki benda itu aku tidak akan kembali ke pelelangan. Jadi betapapun bencinya aku pada cincin itu, aku tidak bisa lepas darinya."

"…" Sasuke tak berkata apa-apa lagi.

" _Well_ , mungkin aku berlebihan soal lamaran Pain. Tapi—… _damn it! I hate ring. that's final_!" ucap Itachi. " _It's like a rein you know, ring. I hate them_. _Si_ —…" ucapan Itachi terhenti saat sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang.

" _Sorry_ ," ucap Sasuke sambil menunjukkan ponselnya. Itachi hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah.

" _I'm so so so sorry_ ," ucap orang yang barusan memeluk Itachi, Pain. "Aku bukannya lupa, tapi memangnya apa yang harus kulakukan untuk melamarmu kalau bukan dengan memberikan cincin."

"Kau lupa," ucap Sasuke dan Itachi bersamaan.

Pain hanya bisa menarik bibir sebelah. "Iya iya aku lupa!" kesalnya, beralih duduk di samping Itachi. "Hanya saja kukira tidak masalah kalau cincin biasa. Kau tahu, cincin seperti itu dipakai di jari," Pain menyentuh jemari Itachi, mengecupnya.

"Tetap saja cincin. Rasanya seperti pengekang," balas Itachi.

"Kau tidak mau kuikat? Lalu bagaimana caranya supaya aku memilikimu seutuhnya?"

"Bukannya aku tidak mau terikat denganmu juga," Itachi mengusap wajahnya, menghela nafas lelah.

"Ah, kau bisa juga menggantungnya sebagai liontin kalung," Pain bersikeras.

"Tch! Apa harus dengan cincin?" ucap Itachi putus asa.

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan kita pacaran dan sudah tunangan atau menikah."

"Y-ya, cukup melaksanakan upacaranya saja kan."

"Tidak bisa!" kesal Pain.

"Huh! Kenapa malah kau yang ma—…"

"Kau pikir kenapa aku ingin segera memakai cincin yang sama denganmu? Biar wanita-wanita brengsek itu tidak melirikmu lagi."

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang pakai. Yang sering digoda wanita kan kau!" balas Itachi.

"Kau lebih parah! Selain wanita para pria juga sering melirikmu dengan tatapan mesum. Yang benar saja!"

Sasuke memutar bola mata jengah. " _Whatever_. Sepertinya kalian sudah baik-baik saja jadi aku akan pergi," ia angkat tangan dan bangkit. Itachi sempat memanggil tapi Sasuke hanya melambai tanpa menoleh. Ia segera menghubungi Naruto begitu sampai di tepi jalan raya. "Naruto kau masih di pesta?"

"Haha…hic…oh, Sassssu…hic…Sasuke, hahahaha," balas Naruto dari ujung telefon.

Sasuke langsung menatap horror. Jangan-jangan dia…

"Yo, Itachi- _chibi ka_? Temanmu masih di pesta. Jemput dia, sepertinya mabuk berat," orang lain menjawab telefon.

"Tch!" Sasuke buru-buru mematikan telefon dan memanggil taxi. "Jadi, siapa yang menyuruhnya minum?" geram Sasuke setiba di pesta. Pesta pernikahan sudah berubah jadi lantai diskotik.

"Wuhuu memangnya kenapa? Ini pesta, harus minum kan," balas seorang cowok bersurai pirang panjang dengan tindikan di lidah.

"Dia belum memasuki _legal drinking_!" kesal Sasuke sambil memapah Naruto.

"Huh? Masa sih? Bukannya Hanabi—…ah, Itachi, sudah memberikan kalian SIM."

" _Legal driver_ dan _legal drinking_ beda kan! Ayo Naruto," Sasuke memapah Naruto berjalan.

"Eh, kalian mau pulang?" cegah Nagato. "Naik apa? Tadi Pain yang mengantar kalian kan, apa perlu kutelfon?"

"Tidak perlu, kami naik bus saja, atau taxi," ucap Sasuke.

"Geez, dasar Pain," Nagato mengacak rambutnya. "Biar aku yang antar."

"Hoi, aneh kan kalau pengantin pria tidak ada di pesta pernikahannya sendiri," seorang pria bersurai biru nyentrik menghampiri. "Biar aku yang antar," ia menghabiskan teguk terakhir minumannya. "Tenang saja aku tidak mabuk kok."

"Kalau begitu tolong ya Kisame," ucap Nagato.

Kisame hanya melambai sebagai balasan. "Ayo," ajaknya pada Sasuke dan Naruto. " _Sorry_ soal Deidara, kadang dia memang kelewatan," ucap Kisame saat mobil mereka sudah melaju di jalanan. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong Deidara orang berambut pirang tadi, dia yang memaksa temanmu itu minum."

"Yeah," hanya itu respon Sasuke. Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka, hanya Naruto yang mengigau sesekali di kursi belakang.

"Boleh aku merokok?" tanya Kisame.

"Ah," balas Sasuke.

Kisame pun membuka jendela mobil lalu mulai menyalakan rokoknya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kudengar dari Hanabi kalian mau membuka café?"

Sasuke hanya melirik Kisame.

"Kalau dia belum bilang, akulah orang yang dia maksud untuk mendidik kalian selama beberapa bulan."

"…" Sasuke terdiam sesaat. "Kukira kau di Rikudo, kau tahu, seperti bawahan Pain atau semacamnya."

"Memang. Tapi Pain tidak mengekang kami. Kalau kami punya keinginan membuka bisnis lain, dia memberikan kami modal. Tapi meskipun aku punya bisnis baru aku tetap tak terlepas dari Rikudo, atau mungkin aku memang tidak berniat melepaskan diri dari Rikudo," Kisame menghisap rokoknya. "Kau sudah tahu soal Hanabi? Dari mana Pain mengambilnya?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu keadaan kami saat Pain mengambil kami dari jalanan. _Desperate, nowhere to go, some of us already broken, some of us prefer death rather to live our life back then_. Jadi saat Pain membawa kami…bukannya kami tak bisa melepaskan diri, kami sendiri yang tidak berniat melepaskan diri dari dia. Karena dia yang sudah menarik kami dari situasi terburuk kami, meskipun dia memanfaatkan kami seperti apapun kami akan tetap mengikutinya karena masih jauh lebih baik dibanding hidup kami sebelum di Rikudo."

" _How many are you_?" tanya Sasuke.

" _Nine. I'm one of the longest in Rikudo._ Nagato _and_ Konan _already there, but seems like they are not like us_. Mungkin mereka teman Pain sejak kecil, bukan orang yang diambil dari jalanan seperti kami."

"…" Sasuke terdiam sesaat. "Kau bilang kau salah satu yang terlama di Rikudo. Apa kau ada di sana saat Itachi- _niisan_ diambil oleh Pain?"

"Itachi, ah, _sorry_. Baru ingat namanya Itachi. Belum terbiasa dengan panggilan itu, lebih dari sepuluh tahun memanggilnya dengan nama Hanabi," Kisame mematikan rokoknya. "Yeah, aku ada di sana. Aku sangat ingat saat pertama kali Pain memberinya nama Hanabi. Ah, ini _apartment_ kalian?" Kisame menghentikan mobilnya di depan _apartment_ Sasuke.

"…" Sasuke terdiam, sebenarnya dia ingin dengar lebih banyak lagi. Tapi ia pun turun dan memapah Naruto.

"Ah, mungkin kau bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bercerita soal tadi" ucap Kisame sebelum Sasuke menjauh. "Mungkin kau berpikir kau hanyalah _outsider, but believe me kid, you are already involved_ ," dan Kisame pun menutup kaca mobil sambil melajukan mobilnya.

"…" Sasuke sedikit memicingkan mata, tatapannya berubah serius. Ia membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi batal, akhirnya ia hanya menutup mulut rapat-rapat dan melanjutkan memapah Naruto sampai _apartment_ mereka.

"Oi, _Dobe_ bangun," ucap Sasuke setelah meletakkan Naruto di ranjang. "Ganti pakaian dulu sana," ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto.

"Nghmnyyn…" Naruto hanya menggumam tak jelas.

"Oi, banguuun," Sasuke memencet hidung Naruto. "Atau aku yang melepas pa—…" ucapan Sasuke terhenti saat pemikiran itu memasuki otaknya. Ia menatap Naruto yang terbaring dengan pakaian berantakan. "Oooke, tenang Sasuke, tenang," ocehnya pada diri sendiri. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi memangnya ada kesempatan lain sebagus ini? Terakhir Sasuke ingat, saat Naruto mabuk karena salah minum _beer_ _sensei_ ketika mereka SMU, keesokan paginya Naruto tidak ingat apa-apa. Bagaimana kalau sekarang juga sama?

Gulp!

Sasuke meneguk ludah berat. Jemarinya perlahan meraih bibir Naruto, menyentuhnya, lalu turun ke leher hingga ke dada. Tapi jemari Sasuke terhenti di sana karena satu tangan Naruto ada di sana, rileks, gerakannya naik turun seiring nafas teratur Naruto.

"…" tatapan Sasuke berubah sayu, ia meraih jemari itu lalu mengecupnya, tepat di jari manis. " _Ima wa dame darou na_ ," gumam Sasuke lalu kembali menurunkan tangan Naruto. Setelah itu ia membetulkan posisi tidur Naruto sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kamar itu.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Jadi…bagaimana keputusannya?" tanya Sasuke di telefon.

"Ya seperti yang kubilang tadi, kalian bisa mulai pelatihan minggu depan. Kalian sudah keluar _backstage_ kan?" jawab Itachi.

"Bukan itu, maksudku, pernikahanmu dengan Pain."

Itachi tertawa pelan, sepertinya tersipu. "Yeah, itu masih lama kurasa. Sekarang kami bertunangan saja dulu."

"Hee begitu," balas Sasuke dengan nada meledek.

"Ah, sudahlah. Minggu depan kujemput. Sampai nanti," iapun mematikan telefon. Selang beberapa lama sebuah chat dari Itachi masuk, ia mengirimkan foto. Sasuke tersenyum menatapnya.

"Apa kau senyum-senyum sendiri," ucap Naruto yang baru keluar kamar mandi.

Sasuke menunjukkan layar ponselnya, ada foto tangan Itachi dan Pain mengenakan cincin yang sama. Naruto tersenyum menatap itu. "Akhirnya," cengir Naruto.

" _Nii-san_ bilang minggu depan kita sudah mulai pelatihan," Sasuke mengambil apel dan menggigitnya.

" _Souka_ ," Naruto meraih apel di tangan Sasuke, memakannya. "Apa? Jangan pelit dong," ucap Naruto saat Sasuke menatapnya. Sasuke hanya tertawa pelan dan mencubit pipi Naruto.

"Lalu kau mau yang seperti apa?" Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto dan mengecupnya. "Untuk cincin tunangan kita nanti."

 _Blush_ …!

Seketika wajah Naruto memerah. Ia gelagapan tidak tahu harus bicara apa, sementara Sasuke dengan santainya pergi mengunjungi Toma- _chan_ , sengaja meninggalkan Naruto _blushing_ sendirian.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"…" Itachi menatap _flat_ adik kesayangannya itu. "Pohon tomat," ucapnya menatap Sasuke membopong sebuah pot berisi pohon tomat.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang pelatihannya beberapa bulan dan kami sebaiknya tetap di sana karena tempatnya jauh jadi tidak bisa bolak-balik kan, jadi mana mungking aku meninggalkan Toma- _chan_ sendirian tanpa ada yang merawat. Dia bisa mati," oceh Sasuke.

Itachi hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. "Ooke," jawab Itachi. Mereka memasukkan barang-barang mereka ke mobil lalu pergi. Karena bersama _driver_ , Itachi pun bisa duduk di belakang bersama Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong _apartment_ kalian kalian apakan?" tanya Itachi.

"Kami sudah bayar sewa sampai stengah tahun ke depan, jadi hanya kami kosongkan sementara," balas Naruto.

"Hee, setelah ini ada niat pindah kah? Maksudku, memang sudah mantap mau mendirikan café di daerah situ atau ada niat mencoba pindah ke daerah lain yang lebih menjanjikan?"

"…" seketika Naruto terdiam.

"Menurutku daerah sana sih lumayan strategis, banyak perkantoran, _agency_ , sekolah, kampus," balas Sasuke. "Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan mendirikan di tempat lain kalau ada yang lebih bagus sih."

"Ooh, jadi fleksibel eh. Kalau begitu bisa kubawa _survey_ tempat kalau kalian mau," senyum Itachi.

"Terimakasih banyak, itu sangat membantu," Sasuke balas tersenyum, tapi lalu menatap Naruto yang tak merespon apapun. "Hei kau baik-baik saja?" ia menyikut pinggang Naruto.

"Huh? Uh, ya…aku baik," balas Naruto dan mencoba tersenyum.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Ah, sudah kutunggu," ucap Kisame setelah mobil Itachi berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mewah. "Langsung bawa naik saja," perintah Kisame pada pelayan yang membantu mengangkat barang-barang Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Hai," sapa Itachi dan menyalami Kisame. "Mohon bimbingannya, _sensei_ ," godanya. Kisame hanya mendengus pelan. Sasuke dan Naruto menuruni mobil, menghampiri keduanya. "Ini adik-adikku yang akan mulai merepotimu mulai besok, Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke, Naruto, ini Kisame, _sensei_ kalian mulai besok," Itachi memperkenalkan.

"Salam kenal, mohon bimbingannya," ucap Naruto, bergantian dengan Sasuke menyalami Kisame.

"Salam kenal juga, meskipun kita sudah ketemu di pernikahan Nagato," balas Kisame. "Ngomong-ngomong, itu tempat di mana kalian besok belajar," tunjuk Kisame pada sebuah _restaurant_ mewah yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari sana. "Itu hanya salah satu cabang kecil saja, tapi kurasa cukup kalau hanya untuk belajar pengelolaannya."

Naruto meneguk ludah berat. Cabang kecil dia bilang? Bagaimana _restaurant_ utamanya? Batin Naruto.

"Ayo kuantar ke kamar, hari ini kalian istirahat saja, besok baru mulai. Pasti lelah setelah perjalanan jauh," ucap Kisame, membawa mereka masuk. Sasuke dan Naruto hanya diam, mendengarkan obrolan ringan Itachi dan Kisame. "Itu kamar kalian, kurasa tidak masalah kan kalian satu kamar," seringai Kisame, Itachi tertawa meledek sementara Naruto sedikit blushing dan Sasuke tetap stoic. "Setelah beres-beres turunlah, aku sudah siapkan makan," tunjuk Kisame dengan ibu jarinya. Setelah itu Itachi dan Kisame melangkah pergi, Sasuke dan Naruto memasuki kamar. Barang-barang mereka sudah di sana, tinggal membereskan.

"Uwaaah kamarnya luas sekali," komentar Naruto. Kamar itu ada di lantai tiga, pemandangannya lumayan luas menghadap kota, tapi di sekitar rumah banyak pepohonan tinggi sehingga udaranya sejuk dan warna hijau lumayan memanjakan mata. Naruto menuju jendela, menikmati angin segar yang bertiup hingga menerbangkan tirai-tirai jendela. "Wooh itu _restaurant_ di mana besok kita belajar ya, kalau dari sini kelihatan dekat, rasanya tinggal kasih jembatan layang untuk ke sana."

"Hei Naruto," panggil Sasuke, mendekat ke Naruto. "Ada apa?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" bingung Naruto.

Mata Sasuke sedikit memicing. "Soal yang tadi di mobil."

"…" Naruto terdiam sesaat. "Bukan apa-apa," ia tersenyum tipis. "Hanya saja…aku jadi kepikiran. Saat Itachi- _nii_ mengatakan kita akan pindah atau tetap di _apartment_ itu dan kita menjawab fleksibel saja, aku hanya merasa…kita tidak punya tempat untuk pulang. Kita bisa pergi kemana saja, tapi…kita tidak punya rumah untuk kembali."

Wuush…

Angin berhembus menerbangkan kata-kata Naruto. Untuk beberapa detik keduanya terdiam.

"A-ah, sudahlah, itu hanya aku ber-melo-ria saja hahaha," tawa Naruto. Ia berbalik dan melangkah menuju koper-koper mereka. "Ayo beres-beres," ia membulai membuka kopernya.

"…" Sasuke terdiam menatap punggung Naruto. Ia berpikir Naruto pasti merindukan rumahnya, keluarganya. Keluarga Naruto bukanlah keluarga _broken home_ seperti keluarganya, keluarga Naruto adalah keluarga normal yang penuh kehangatan, tidak mungkin Naruto bisa semudah itu melupakan mereka. Tapi…Naruto pergi dari sana demi Sasuke, demi bisa hidup bersamanya. Selama ini Naruto tak pernah mengeluh apapun soal merindukan rumah, mungkin hanya untuk menutupi supaya Sasuke tak merasa menyesal dan terbebani dengan keputusan yang ia ambil, supaya Sasuke tak merasa bertanggungjawab atau bahkan menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Tangan Sasuke mengerat, ia tahu itu, tapi ia sama sekali tak berniat menyuruh Naruto kembali ke keluarganya dan meninggalkan ia sendirian. Mereka sudah melangkah sejauh ini, sudah tidak ada jalan kembali, atau setidaknya Sasuke tak ingin menemukan jalan kembali itu.

"Hei Naruto," panggil Sasuke.

"Ya?" Naruto menoleh, berbalik menatap Sasuke.

"Aku adalah tempatmu untuk pulang," ucap Sasuke, menatap Naruto tepat di _sapphire_ cemerlangnya yang kini membola. "Kita bisa pergi kemana saja, ke tempat manapun, mungkin kita tidak punya tempat tetap untuk kembali, tapi selama kita bersama, kita akan punya rumah untuk pulang."

"…" dada Naruto sesak. Ia ingin mengucapkan banyak sekali kata untuk membalas ucapan Sasuke, tapi pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa tersenyum. "Yeah," balasnya.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"He? Kau tidak menginap?" tanya Kisame sambil mengantar Itachi keluar.

"Yeah, banyak pekerjaan. Kalian tidak apa-apa kan kutinggal?" ia beralih menatap kedua adiknya.

"Tidak masalah," balas Sasuke.

"Titip mereka oke, kalau ada apa-apa hubungi saja aku," ucap Itachi.

"Pastinya," balas Kisame.

Tapi sebelum Itachi memasuki mobil matanya memicing saat melihat mobil lain menghampiri. "Dan…jemputanku datang," ucap Itachi dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Mobil itu berhenti di depan mereka dan Pain keluar dari sana. "Kau menjemputku?" tanya Itachi _flat_.

"Ya. Tentu saja," balas Pain. "Tapi sebelum itu aku ada urusan sebentar dengan Kisame, jadi kau tunggu di sini," ia pun merangkul Kisame dan menjauh dari sana.

Sasuke mendengus menatap _aniki_ nya. "Jadi, berapa orang yang kau patahkan hatinya dengan bertunangan dengan Pain?" godanya.

Itachi menatap heran sesaat tapi lalu tertawa pelan menatap Kisame. "Setidaknya dua di Rikudo," balasnya.

"E-eh…?" bingung Naruto. "Ja-jadi maksudmu Kisame- _san_ menyukai Itachi- _nii_? Darimana kau tahu?"

"Huh? Masa kau tidak menyadarinya? Dari caranya menatap _nii-san_ dan cincin tunangannya, atau ekspresinya saat melihat Pain. Jelas sekali kan," jawab Sasuke.

"A-uh…" Naruto _speechless_ , ia sama sekali tak menyadari itu. Itachi hanya tertawa karenanya. Tak berapa lama Pain kembali, Itachi pun menyerahkan kuncinya pada _bodyguard_ yang tadi bersama Pain, sementara ia naik mobil yang sama dengan Pain.

"Jadi ada apa sampai menjemputku? Tidak mungkin hanya karena khawatir aku melakukan sesuatu dengan Kisame kan?" goda Itachi saat mobil mereka sudah melaju di jalanan.

"Yeah, itu salah satu alasannya," balas Pain.

"Oh ayolah, kalau kau sekhawatir itu apa gunanya ini?" Itachi meraih tangan Pain, mengusap cincin di jari manis kirinya.

"Yeah," balas Pain dan tersenyum, meraih jemari Itachi dan mengecupnya. Satu tangan tetap mengemudi. "Ah, tapi ada satu hal lagi, sepertinya kau perlu tahu."

"Mm hm, soal apa?"

Pain menghela nafas. " _Well_ , aku dengar kabar burung dari Hebi _agency_ …" dan mata Itachi meicing mendengar ucapan Pain selanjutnya.

"…" Itachi tak merespon beberapa lama setelah mendengar penjelasan Pain, ia menghela nafas lelah beberapa kali. " _Well_ , sepertinya tepat waktu aku membawanya ke Rikudo," ia beralih menatap Pain. "Tidak apa-apa kan?" ia kembali meraih tangan Pain, menggenggamnya erat seolah tengah meminta persetujuan.

Kini giliran Pain yang menghela nafas lelah. "Yeah, kau sudah terlanjur berhubungan dengannya. Kalau aku ingin melindungimu mau tidak mau aku harus melindunginya juga."

Itachi tersenyum senang. " _Arigatou_ ," ucapnya, langsung mengecup pipi Pain yang sukses membuat Pain mengerem mendadak hanya untuk memagut bibir Itachi setengah detik kemudian.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Hebi Agency. Kru backstage tengah sibuk seperti biasa. Asuma menghentikan pekerjaan saat dua orang pria menghampiri. Seorang bersurai hitam pekat dengan mata _ivory_ dan tattoo di bawah mata kanan sampai ke leher, satu lagi pria bersurai merah pendek dan berkacamata.

"Permisi, Asuma- _san_?" sapa si surai merah dan tersenyum ramah.

"Ya benar," balas Asuma. "Ada apa?"

"Ah, kami orang baru di _agency_ , kami baru saja disuruh _Sachou_ untuk memanggil model yang bernama Sasuke. Katanya ada _client_ baru dan perlu membahas kontrak untuk iklan produk selanjutnya."

"…" mata Asuma memicing, ia menghisap rokok untuk menutupinya. "Sasuke _ka_ , sudah lama tidak menata _set_ untuknya. Coba kau tanya Gaara, dia salah satu model di sini juga. Dia ada di ruang rias."

"Baiklah, terima kasih banyak," kedua orang itu berbalik. Gaara yang ada di pintu ruang rias karena mau pemotretan menatap Asuma yang kini memberi sinyal dengan tangannya. Meski tidak begitu mengerti, Gaara cukup tahu kalau ada sesuatu.

"Permisi, Gaara- _san_?"

"Iya, saya sendiri," balas Gaara.

"Kami disuruh _Sachou_ untuk memanggil seorang model bernama Sasuke. Apa dia di sini? Kalau tidak, bisakah kami minta kontak nya?"

"Tch! Sasuke," ucap Gaara sok marah. "Aku tidak tahu. Kudengar dia sudah pindah _agency_ atau apa. Lagipula siapa peduli padanya. Ah, ada apa kalian mencarinya? Dia punya tagihan bank? Kasus narkoba? Atau menghamili anak orang? Hmph! Kalau dia sih bisa tiga-tiganya."

"…umm, sepertinya kalian tidak akur," ucap si pria bersurai merah.

"Akur? Mendengar namanya saja aku sudah muak! Jadi kalian pergilah sebelum aku muntah di wajah kalian," Gaara mengibaskan tangannya.

"Ooke, baiklah, terimakasih atas waktunya," keduanya pun undur diri. Setelah mereka tak terlihat lagi, Gaara saling tatap dengan Asuma, keduanya mengangguk tanpa persetujuan, setelah itu Gaara mengambil ponselnya dan menelfon seseorang.

"Hallo, Sasuke."

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Ah," ucap Sasuke sambil menatap ponselnya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Kartuku terblokir karena lupa perpanjang masa aktif."

"Geez kau ini."

"Tidak apa-apa kan, sudah waktunya ganti nomor dan ha-pe juga."

"Oh iya ding ya," balas Naruto. Setelah pergi dari rumah Sasuke mengharuskan mereka selalu gonta-ganti kartu dan juga ponsel dalam jangka waktu tertentu supaya tidak terlacak. "Mau keluar sekarang?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ayo," ajaknya.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Kisame saat melihat mereka berdua turun ke lantai satu.

"Mau cari ha-pe baru," Sasuke menunjukkan ponselnya.

"Oh," balas Kisame lalu mengisyaratkan 'kemari' dengan gerakan jarinya. Mereka berdua pun mengikuti Kisame ke sebuah ruang kerja. Ia mengambil dua ponsel dari laci. "Pakailah. Aman," ucapnya.

"…" Sasuke menerima ponsel itu, menatapnya. Apa Kisame mengatakan 'aman' karena memang tahu mereka ganti ha-pe untuk menghindari pelacakan? Jangan-jangan…

"Terimakasih," ucap Naruto, menerima ponselnya. Sasuke dan Naruto pergi dari ruangan, tapi sebelum menutup pintu, Sasuke sempat menatap Kisame. Tanpa kata Kisame hanya mengangguk pelan seolah mengiyakan, Sasuke pun melanjutkan menutup pintu setelahnya.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Baiklah, mulai hari ini kalian akan belajar bagaimana cara me- _manage_ sebuah _restaurant_ ," ucap Kisame. Saat ini mereka sudah berada di _restaurant_ milik Kisame. "Akan kutunjukkan _basic_ nya, setelah itu kalian akan kujadikan _manager_ _restaurant_ ini untuk beberapa waktu."

"Eeekk!" _shock_ Naruto. Ia kira ia hanya akan belajar di bawah bimbingan Kisame, bukannya betulan praktik menjadi _Tenchou—manager_ di tempat itu.

Kisame menyeringai. "Lebih cepat kalau belajar langsung kan," ujarnya.

"Yeah, tentunya," balas Sasuke santai.

Begitulah, di bawah bimbingan Kisame, Sasuke dan Naruto mulai mempelajari bagaimana sebuah restaurant beroperasi. Mulai dari modal, bahan baku, sampai para pekerja. Lalu karena mereka juga akan memasak dan melayani sendiri café mereka saat awal dibuka nanti, merekapun belajar memasak dan bahkan melayani tamu. Karena begitu banyaknya yang harus mereka pelajari, setelah dua bulan di sana barulah Kisame menjadikan mereka _manager_ sementara. Mereka benar-benar harus mengurus tempat itu seoalah tempat itu adalah _restaurant_ mereka sendiri. Meski begitu, Kisame tetap membimbing mereka.

"Kalau itu planning-mu kau akan _deficit_ di bulan ketiga," omel Kisame pada Sasuke yang tengah mempresentisakan program kerja nya. "Coba gunakan sumber daya lebih efisien lagi. Revisi!"

"Uwaaah ternyata sulit juga ya," ucap Naruto. Mereka baru pulang dari restaurant malam itu, jarum jam sudah menunjuk angka 2.

"Mungkin karena _restaurant_ ini besar," Sasuke menguap. "Kalau café kurasa tidak akan serumit ini."

"Tapi suatu saat kalau café kita sudah berkembang pasti kurang lebih begini kan," balas Naruto. "Fuuh, beruntung sekali ya punya Itachi- _nii_. Kita bisa mendapatkan pengalaman seberharga ini," Naruto melepas kancing kemeja nya. "Sasuke, aku mandi duluan ya…"

"…" Sasuke tak menjawab, ia lalu meraih tangan Naruto, menariknya hingga terbaring ke ranjang dengan Naruto berbaring di atas tubuhnya, Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Uwaah aku berkeringat loh," ucap Naruto.

"Hei Naruto," panggilnya.

"Mm hm?"

"Bagaimana kalau café kita nanti dua lantai. Lantai satu untuk café, lantai dua adalah tempat kita tinggal."

"Yeah, ide bagus."

"Karena masih awal kecil saja tidak masalah kan, mungkin akan sedikit sempit karena harus menampung bahan makanan dan sumber daya lainnya juga."

"Hahaha pastinya. Mungkin kita malah harus tidur di loteng."

"Tapi Naruto…" Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. "…kita bisa sebut tempat itu rumah."

"…" mata Naruto perlahan membola, ia meraih jemari Sasuke yang memeluknya, menggenggamnya erat. Tapi ia lalu melepaskan pelukan demi membalikkan tubuh dan mencium bibir Sasuke. "Kau masih memikirkan soal itu?" ujar Naruto.

"…" Sasuke tak menjawab, hanya membelai surai Naruto.

"Yeah, pastinya bohong kalau aku bilang aku tidak merindukan rumah dan keluargaku," ucap Naruto. "Tapi aku tahu kembali ke sana juga bukan pilihan. Kita sudah sejauh ini, selain itu sekalipun aku kembali…tempat itu sudah bukan untukku," Naruto merebahkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke. "Mungkin waktuku terhenti di sana, tapi bagi keluargaku waktu terus berjalan dan menghapus tempatku yang dulu. Aku…sudah tidak bisa kembali."

"…" untuk beberapa lama keduanya diam, Sasuke membelai lembut kepala Naruto.

"Tapi seperti yang kau bilang," Naruto kembali mendongak menatap Sasuke. "Aku punya kau sebagai tempatku untuk pulang," senyumnya.

"Naruto…" balas Sasuke. perlahan ia meraih tengkuk Naruto, menariknya turun supaya ia bisa mencium bibir Naruto. Hingga Naruto tersentak saat ia merasakan tangan Sasuke di dadanya yang kini terbuka karena seluruh kancing kemejanya sudah ia lepas sebelum ini. "Sasu—…"

"Sssstt…" Sasuke menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Naruto. "Kita sudah pernah melakukan ini kan, bukankah tidak masalah melakukannya lagi?" lirih Sasuke. Naruto tak menjawab, dan Sasuke memang tak membiarkan Naruto menjawab. Ia kembali meraih bibir Naruto dalam sebuah ciuman lembut, satu tangannya masih di dada Naruto, memanjakan titik sensitive Naruto di sana. Tak lama sebelum ia akhirnya lebih menurunkan lagi tangannya untuk menyatukan milik mereka berdua, mencari kenikmatan yang sama.

"Sasu—…ngh…!" Naruto mengerang, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sasuke, Sasuke memeluk kepala Naruto, membelainya pelan tanpa menghentikan tangannya yang lain. Untuk beberapa lama hanya desah nafas berat mereka yang terdengar di ruangan itu. "A—…" Naruto mencengeram erat dada Sasuke sebelum nafasnya terengah dengan tubuh kelelahan. Ia merilekskan tubuh di atas tubuh Sasuke, menimpakan seluruh berat badannya. Keduanya diam untuk waktu yang lama, hingga tubuh Naruto bergetar halus dan terdengar isakan pelan.

"Sshh…" Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun, hanya menenangkan Naruto. Ia tak melepaskan pelukannya sampai Naruto terlelap dengan mata yang basah. "Tenanglah, aku akan selalu di sini," bisik Sasuke dan memeluk Naruto.

Sasuke beralih meraih ponselnya, ponsel pemberian Kisame. 'Berapa orang?' Sasuke mengirim pesan itu pada seseorang.

'Dua.'

'Hanya dua?'

'Sejauh ini ya.'

'Kalau hanya dua perlu dikhawatirkan. Tapi kalau empat…kurasa tidak perlu untuk terlalu waspada.'

'Apa maksudmu?'

"…" Sasuke tak membalas lagi, hanya menatap layar ponselnya beberapa saat hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

~To be Continue~

.

.

.

Ada yang punya akun WattPad kah? :3 author publish fanfic SasuNaru baru di sana dan nggak di double update di ffn (original di WattPad dong) siapa tahu ada yang minat baca hehehe XD Btw search aja Noisseggra kalau ada yang berminat untuk baca ceritanya :D makasih banyak…

.

.

.

Gambar untuk chapter ini bisa dilihat di facebook page: **Noisseggra no Sekai** di album foto **Fanfiction: We Want them to know about us**.

Read and review and check the picture out please ;)


	14. Chapter 14: Encounter

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review:

#aka-chan: thank you ;) but sorry, I don't re-post this fic there XD I posted a new story. Anyway, thank you fo the read and review ;)

#L: ohohoho iya nih ini udahmulai arc nya keluarga sasu XD btw mkasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

#Viana. ling: kufufufu itu masi misteri skrg XD dan yups…mreka tunangan XD tinggal nunggu giliran sasunaru kufufufu. Keke kan naru dicekokin bukan minum sendiri XD btw "Ima wa dame darou na.. " artinya "kalo skrg belum beloh ya…" gtu ;) eh? Diambil gmna? Kok author lupa sndiri itachi bilang apaan XD #dor!# hu um, sasu uda makin berani biasain naru buat ehm ehm kekeke. Waah kalo gtu sampe ktmu d wattpad XD btw malasih byak buat read n reviewnya :D

#amura : wekeke gaboleh ah pas mabok. Masa MPan kagak inget ntar XD btw kyuubi bukanya oren rambutnya bukan merah? Keke yaudah stay d ffn aja kalo gtu, ore jg sukanya nongkrong d ffn kok XD btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya…

#Guest : iyaps ini update kok ^^ makasih read reviewnya ya… btw story ini nggak d repost d wattpad XD

#D: kufufu ya intinya ini uda masuk arc kluarga sasuke XD selamat menikmati…btw makasih banyak read reviewnya…

.

Buat yang udah log in dibales lewat PM ya: uknowJung, Ido Nakemi, uzumakinamikazehaki, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, AkaiYuki0511, humusemeuke, Deasy674, KimWonYenYuan, Midorima Ryouta, liaajahfujo, AySNfc3, Lululala04, michhazz, and Furihata719.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 14: Encounter

.

.

.

"Hmm…lumayan," seorang chef baru saja mencicipi menu yang Naruto buat. "Mungkin caramel nya sedikit lebih kental akan bagus, tapi untuk keseluruhan, masakanmu lulus."

"Yes!" girang Naruto.

Sasuke hanya menatap _flat_ lalu beralih menatap wajan di tangannya yang baru ia gosongkan. "Tch!' kesalnya. Sepertinya ia harus mulai lagi dari awal.

"Hoi hoi, _ganbare yo_ ," goda si chef. Naruto hanya terkikik pelan.

Saat ini Sasuke dan Naruto masih menjalani pelatihan di tempat Kisame, meski mereka sedang dijadikan _manager_ saat ini, mereka tetap harus belajar memasak dan melayani tamu karena mereka nanti akan melakukan semuanya sendiri di café mereka.

"Sasuke," Kisame menghampiri mereka dengan membawa beberapa dokumen. "Kau yang mengurus pengeluaran minggu ini?"

"Yeah," balas Sasuke, meletakkan wajannya. "Ada yang salah?"

"Ke ruanganku sekarang," ucap Kisame lalu melangkah pergi.

"Eeh bukannya kau sudah mengeceknyaa berkali-kali?" heran Naruto.

Sasuke hanya angkat pundak lalu menyusul Kisame. Tapi begitu sampai di ruang kerja Kisame, Kisame malah meletakkan dokumen tadi. Sepertinya soal keuangan tadi hanyalah alasan saja. "Coba kau cek, apa ada wajah yang kau kenali," Kisame membalikkan layar komputernya. Sasuke mengamati layar yang berisi foto puluhan orang. "Itu hasil gambar dari rekaman CCTV Hebi Agency, kami sudah menyeleksinya untuk orang luar yang keluar masuk _agency_."

Sasuke mengamati beberapa lama lalu menggeleng. "Aku tidak ada yang kenal."

"Kau yakin?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu entah mereka orang baru yang tidak kau kenal atau menyuruh orang lain."

"Atau mengedit video nya," tambah Sasuke.

"Rikudo sudah menduga kemungkinan itu, jadi kami sudah membuat video ini ke kondisi aslinya."

"Tapi aku kenal orang yang sangat ahli soal hal begini."

"Jadi kau pikir Rikudo bisa semudah itu dibodohi?"

"…" Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia tahu kalau Hiiragi dan Ashima sangat jago komputer, tapi untuk membobol keamanan _group_ sebesar Rikudo pastinya sangat sulit, apalagi hanya dalam waktu singkat karena Rikudo langsung menyelidiki begitu mendengar isu itu.

"Apa kau masih punya kenalan di _agency_? Mungkin kau bisa tanya apa pernah ada yang mencarimu di sana," ucap Kisame.

"Ada, mantan _boss_ ku, atau model yang bekerja di sana. Partner bisnis kami berdu—…ah," ucap Sasuke, seolah baru ingat sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kisame.

"Gaara, partner bisnis yang kusebutkan tadi. Aku belum menghubunginya lagi sejak aku dan Naruto ganti nomor."

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Hng…?" Naruto menatap ponselnya, membaca _chat_ yang masuk. "Etto…chef? Apa pelajaran hari ini sudah selesai?"

"Ya, kurasa begitu."

"Kalau begitu aku harus pergi, ada urusan dengan seseorang," Naruto pun memberesi peralatan masaknya lalu pergi. Sambil menuju halte bus, ia membalas chat orang tadi.

'Gaara, aku sedang berada jauh dari _agency_ , apa tidak ada tempat lain untuk bertemu?' begitu tulis Naruto.

'Kau di mana?'

'Hng…?' Naruto menatap sekeliling, lalu menyebutkan tempatnya berada.

'Wah, kebetulan sekali. Aku juga habis ada urusan pekerjaan di daerah sekitar situ, agak jauh sih, tapi tidak sejauh ke _agency_. Bagaimana kalau ketemuan di suatu tempat, tidak perlu di _agency_.'

'Iya tidak masalah. Cari tempat yang bisa dijangkau dengan bus ya…Sasuke tidak ada bersamaku.'

'Tentu.'

Tak lama kemudian sebuah map sekaligus petunjuk naik bus jalur mana saja masuk ke ponsel Naruto, Naruto pun segera mengikuti arahan itu. 'Gaara, memangnya segawat itu ya sampai harus dijelaskan langsung? Tidak bisa lewat _chat_ atau telefon?' tulis Naruto saat di bus.

'Iya, akan sulit dijelaskan kalau tidak langsung. Maaf merepotkan.'

'Ok. Tidak masalah.'

Agak lama sampai Naruto tiba di tempat tujuan. Begitu turun dari bus, ia segera mencari-cari Gaara, tapi tak menemukan. Di café seberang jalan ia melihat seseorang bersurai merah pendek menatap ke arahnya. "Apa itu Gaara?" bingung Naruto karena tak begitu jelas. Tapi karena orang itu terus menatapnya, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri. Saat ia mulai dekat, ia tahu kalau itu bukanlah Gaara. Dibanding Gaara, warna rambut cowok itu lebih muda, juga lebih panjang tidak cepak seperti rambut Gaara, dan bukannya mata panda, cowok itu memakai kacamata.

Naruto sempat mengamati sesaat, apa ia mengenal cowok itu? Rasanya wajahnya tidak asing.

Cowok itu tersenyum menatap Naruto. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" suara yang tidak begitu asing.

"Ah, umm, tidak. Maaf sepertinya saya salah orang," ucap Naruto.

"Begitu."

"Ya, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu," Naruto pun berbalik, tiba-tiba saja ia menabrak seseorang yang entah bagaimana sudah berada tepat di belakangnya. Satu tangan orang itu meraih belakang kepala Naruto seolah memeluknya, tapi satu tangan lagi yang tersembunyi di balik tubuh Naruto, menaruh sebuah sapu tangan berbau aneh ke mulut Naruto. Beberapa detik setelah Naruto menghirup aroma itu ia tak sadarkan diri.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Apa? Naruto tidak ada?" tanya Sasuke pada chef yang mengajar mereka.

"Ya, dia bilang harus bertemu seseorang."

"Coba telfon," ucap Kisame.

Sasuke segera menelfonnya, terdengar nada sambung, tapi tidak ada yang mengangkat. Ia mencoba beberapa kali hasilnya sama. "Tch!" decihnya kesal.

Kisame mengambil ponselnya untuk menelfon seseorang. "Zetsu, bisa kau lacak ponselku yang ber kode z-25?" ia mendengarkan untuk beberapa saat. "Apa? Tidak bisa terlacak? Tch! Coba lagi!" Kisame menutup telefon. "Kita tunggu kabar dari Zetsu."

"Yeah," balas Sasuke. Bunyi kling terdengar dari ponselnya, sebuah chat dari nomor Naruto masuk. Ia terbelalak begitu membukanya dan mendapati foto Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri.

" _They got us_ ," ucap Kisame.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian sebuah _map_ dikirim ke ponsel Sasuke.

"Sudah pasti itu jebakan kan," ucap Kisame.

"Tapi aku tetap akan ke sana," balas Sasuke.

"Kau gila. Biar saja kukirim orang untuk menyelidikinya lebih dulu."

"Tidak, justru ini kesempatan bagus. Kau bilang temanmu itu bahkan tidak bisa melacak ponselmu sendiri, dan kalau orang yang membawa Naruto juga melakukan jalan berputar dengan belum menemuiku saat ini, aku yakin mereka juga belum bisa melacak ponselku. Artinya mereka belum mengetahui keterlibatan Naruto ataupun aku dengan Rikudo, jadi biar aku menemui mereka dulu, jangan sampai keterlibatan Rikudo—terutama _aniki_ , diketahui oleh mereka."

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Ngh…" Naruto mengerang pelan dan dengan susah payah membuka matanya. Dengan pandangan yang masih kabur ia mengamati sekeliling, ia berada di sebuah kasur lantai, di depannya ada TV yang menyala, di sebelah kanan yang agak jauh ada meja makan dengan banyak makanan di sana, ada tiga orang yang tengah bercakap-cakap dan tampaknya masih menata meja makan.

"Oi _Teme_ , kalau kalian menyentuh makanannya sebelum aku selesai masak, kubunuh kalian," seseorang bersurai merah yang Naruto temui sebelum ini muncul dari dapur membawa makanan lainnya.

" _Yes, Mom_ ," jawab ketiga lainnya dengan nada meledek.

"Ah, Ashima. Aku suka yang asin, tolong ambilkan garam dong," ucap seseorang bersurai hitam kehijauan, rambutnya panjang seleher dengan tindikan di lidah dan dua lagi di alis kiri.

'Ashima?' batin Naruto.

"Dengar Ken. Aku bukan pembantumu, jadi kalau kau butuh sesuatu ambil saja sendiri," ucap pria bersurai merah yang dipanggil Ashima.

"Wow, sepertinya ada yang sedang datang bulan," ucap pria bersura hitam pekat yang rambutnya dikuncir, iris matanya berwarna _ivory_ dan ia memiliki tattoo di bawah mata kanan sampai ke leher.

"Kuroe, jangan meledek _hacker_ yang belum bisa menge- _hack_ _system_ yang diincarnya, kau bisa mati tanpa sadar kau sudah mati," balas pria lainnya yang bertubuh tinggi besar, rambutnya pendek dan berwarna _navy_ , ada tindikan di bawah bibir, lalu anting di telinga kiri nya berbentuk naga yang melilit sepanjang daun telinga.

"Kau tidak bisa membantunya, Hiiragi? Bukannya kau juga jago komputer?" balas Kuroe.

Hiiragi menunjuk dengan ibu jarinya. "Dia bilang tidak mau dibantu. _Hacker pride_ ," cibir Hiiragi. "Sudahlah, lagipula kita sudah mendapatkan Naruto, hanya menunggu waktu sampai kita menemukan kembali _waka_ —…" Hiiragi menatap ke arah Naruto dan terdiam saat melihat Naruto sudah bangun.

Kuroe yang melihat Hiiragi terdiam mengikuti arah tatapannya. "Hei, kau sudah bangun," senyum Kuroe dan menghampiri Naruto. "Masih pusing?" ia menyentuh dahi Naruto. "Maaf tadi sedikit kasar, kurasa itu bukan tempat yang tepat untuk bicara dan kami tidak yakin kau tidak akan kabur saat bertemu kami."

"…" Naruto masih terdiam, masih setengah bingung. "Ku-roe…- _san_ …?" ujar Naruto.

"Hmm…kau sudah tahu siapa kami?" senyum Kuroe.

"…" Naruto masih berpikir sesaat. Ashima, Ken, Kuroe, Hiiragi. Naruto mengumpulkan ingatannya yang tercecer sambil mengamati wajah keempat orang itu. "Aaaaaahhhhhhhh…!" jerit Naruto saat akhirnya ia ingat. Mereka berempat adalah mantan _bodyguard_ Sasuke saat Sasuke masih di Uchiha. Ia lumayan lama mengingat karena penampilan mereka sudah berbeda. Rambut Ashima yang dulu panjang sepunggung kini dipotong pendek, Hiiragi juga potong cepak. Sedangkan Kuroe dan Ken berganti memanjangkan rambut mereka.

Otak Naruto langsung panik. Apa ia dan Sasuke sudah ketahuan? Apa mereka datang untuk menyeret Sasuke kembali ke Uchiha? Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana mereka menemukannya dan Sasuke? padahal Sasuke sudah menyuruhnya gonta-ganti nomor dan ha-pe supaya tidak terlacak. Tunggu, jangan-jangan tadi yang mengiriminya _chat_ bukanlah Gaara melainkan Ashima, dia kan _hacker_ , bisa saja mengirim pesan dengan nama Gaara. Jadi Naruto dijebak kesini supaya—…

"Nah kan, benar kita membawanya ke sini. Kalau tidak tadi dia pasti sudah kabur," ucap Kuroe yang melihat ekspresi Naruto. "Sudahlah, kita bahas nanti saja. Ayo makan, Ashima _Kaa-san_ sudah masak hahaha," godanya sambil menarik Naruto berdiri dan membawanya ke meja makan.

Mereka makan sambil ngobrol, kecuali Naruto yang diam saja. Ia ingin tanya soal alasan mereka mencarinya dan Sasuke, apa betulan untuk membawa Sasuke pulang? Tapi karena tidak berani, akhirnya Naruto diam saja. Ia pun mulai memakan masakan Ashima.

"Hmm, enak," komentar Naruto spontan saat mencicipinya. Dalam sekejap suasana meja makan lengang setelah Naruto buka suara.

"Tentu saja," balas Ashima pada akhirnya, ia terlihat bangga.

"Kalau menu ini nanti untuk dessert enaknya _pudding_ ," komentar Naruto. Yang lain tampak menatapnya. "Ah, aku berencana membuka café bersama Sasuke, saat ini kami sedang menjalani pelatihan. Jadi…aku sudah mulai tahu tentang masakan," cerocos Naruto.

Ashima menyeringai tipis. "Oh begitu. Ah, bagaimana kalau setelah makan kita ke _convenience store_ untuk beli bahan _pudding_?" Ashima menatap yang lainnya diam-diam, yang lain mengangguk pelan supaya tak Naruto sadari.

"Iya, tentu saja," cengir Naruto, dan Ashima pun menyeringai menang. Setelah makan, Ashima pun mengaajak Naruto keluar.

"Jadi…kalian berniat mendirikan café eh?" Ashima memulai pembicaraan saat mereka memilih _pudding_. Ia berniat mengorek informasi sebanyak-banyaknya dari Naruto.

"Iya, kami sudah keluar dari _backstage_ dan berniat membuka usaha sendiri," jawab Naruto. "Vanilla atau Coklat?" Naruto menenteng dua bungkus _pudding_.

"Bagaimana kalau vanilla?" jawab Ashima, tersenyum meski sebuat kedutan muncul di dahinya. ' _Backstage_? Pantas saja si pimpinan _backstage_ dan model keras kepala itu curiga saat aku mengatakan mencari model bernama Sasuke!' omel Ashima dalam hati.

Naruto memasukkan _pudding_ vanilla ke keranjang belanjaan.

"Jadi…saat ini kalian sedang pelatihan eh?" lanjut Ashima. "Sekolah memasak atau semacamnya?"

"Umm…tidak. Kami belajar di sebuah _restaurant_ bernama Samehada," ucap Naruto. Sebelah alis Ashima bertaut, sepertinya nama itu tidak asing. Ashima segera meraih ponselnya, mengotak-atiknya beberapa saat hingga membuat wajahnya kini menghitam dengan tatapan membunuh.

'Pantas saja aku kesulitan masuk, Rikudo eh?' batinnya dengan aura membunuh menyelimuti.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Haha sepertinya Ashima menyerah," ucap Hiiragi. Ia tengah berada di depan komputer Ashima.

"Hei dia bisa ngamuk kalau ketahuan ada yang menyentuh komputernya," ucap Kuroe tapi ikutan melihat layar komputer Ashima.

"Tapi jarang sekali kan ada _system_ yang tidak bisa Ashima _hack_ , sebenarnya bagaimana caranya _waka_ melakukan itu," Ken ikutan nimbrung.

"Hng…entahlah. Mungkin dia dibantu seseorang atau semacamnya," Hiiragi masih mengotak-atik komputer Ashima hingga beberapa saat kemudian alisnya bertaut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kuroe.

" _Holy shit_ ," ucap Hiiragi. "Mungkin _waka_ sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini."

"Apa?!" kaget Ken dan Kuroe.

Hiiragi menunjukkan layar komputer Ashima soal dia mengirim _map_ pada ponsel Sasuke. "Sepertinya dia menyerah membobol _system_ yang dipakai _waka_ dan mengganti strategi supaya _waka_ sendiri yang datang. Pertanyaannya, betulan _waka_ yang akan ke sini atau orang la—…"

Tok tok tok…

Ucapan Hiiragi terpotong oleh suara ketukan pintu. Ketiganya saling pandang, tapi lalu tatapan Kuroe berubah serius. Hiiragi mendesah lelah melihat itu. "Jangan berlebihan, oke," ia memperingatkan.

"Aku tidak janji," ucap Kuroe dingin lalu menghampiri pintu. Ia membuka pintu depan, tatapannya bertambah dingin saat melihat siapa yang kini berdiri di sana. Mantan _waka_ nya. Uchiha Sasuke. Atau hanya Sasuke untuk sekarang.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang setelah pintu terbuka dan menatap wajah pria yang tak asing baginya. "Hai," ucap Sasuke. Detik berikutnya kerah bajunya sudah dicengkeram dan tubuhnya dilempar masuk ke ruangan. Kuroe membanting pintu dengan kasar, menghampiri Sasuke yang masih terbatuk sambil memegangi dadanya. "Oke, _fair enou_ —…BHaakkkhk!" Sasuke terbatuk darah saat Kuroe mendaratkan lututnya di dada Sasuke. tanpa jeda, Kuroe kembali meraih kerah baju Sasuke, mendorong tubuh Sasuke ke tembok, lalu meninjunya berkali-kali. Darah membanjiri tinju Kuroe, entah darahnya sendiri entah darah Sasuke, yang jelas Kuroe tak berhenti di situ. Kuroe kembali membanting tubuh Sasuke hingga terjerembah ke lantai lalu menginjak dadanya keras.

"Ohokk…!" Sasuke kembali memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

"Hoi hoi, Hiiragi bilang jangan kelewatan kan," Ken menghampiri. "Aku kan belum dapat giliran."

Buaakkkkk!

Ia menendang Sasuke tepat di ulu hati, membuat Sasuke kini kesulitan bernafas.

"Hoi Hiiragi, kau tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Ken.

Hiiragi muncul sambil menyalakan rokoknya. "Hah, kalian sudah membuatnya babak belur begitu, dalam keadaan normal saja dia bisa mati kalau aku yang menghajarnya, jadi…" Hiiragi menghampiri, berjongkok di dekat tubuh Sasuke lalu menghembuskan asap rokok tepat ke mukanya. "…kurasa ini saja cukup," Hiiragi menekan rokoknya yang masih menyala ke daun telinga Sasuke.

"Aaaarghh…!" jerit Sasuke.

"Wah wah, masih bisa menjerit. Sepertinya kalian terlalu lembut, Kuroe, Ken," ucap Hiiragi.

"Begitukah?" ucap Ken. "Tapi Ashima bisa ngamuk kalau sampai ada otak berceceran di—…" ucapan Ken terhenti saat pintu depan terbuka. Ashima muncul bersama Naruto. Naruto tentu saja terkejut melihat keadaan Sasuke, tapi Ashima tampak tak peduli.

" _Guess what_ ," omel Ashima. "Pantas saja aku tidak bisa masuk ke _system_ mereka, mereka di bawah perlindungan Rikudo! _For God sake_ , _fucking_ Rikudo!" ia melangkah dan dengan amat sengaja menginjak Sasuke tepat di wajah. Ia berjalan normal seolah yang ia injak barusan adalah lantai. Ashima masuk ke ruang tengah, ke depan komputernya. " _What the—_ …jadi siapa yang sudah menyentuh komputerku?!"

"Hei ayolah, kau pikir kau sendirian dalam hal ini," omel balik Hiiragi menghampiri Ashima, meninggalkan Sasuke. Kuroe dan Ken melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sasuke!" Naruto segera menghampiri. "Hei…" ia menyentuh pelan pipi Sasuke.

"Uhuk…" Sasuke terbatuk pelan. Dengan dibantu Naruto ia berhasil duduk. "Bagaimana mereka tahu soal Rikudo?"

"A-aku yang memberitahu mereka," ucap Naruto. "Ashima- _san_ bilang mereka ke sini bukan untuk membawamu kembali, jadi aku percaya saja dan mengatakan semuanya. Habis mereka dulu sangat dekat denganmu kan, kupikir tidak apa-apa. Mana aku tahu kalau mereka bisa melakukan ini pada—…"

Sasuke menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Naruto.

"Melihat aku masih bisa bicara saat ini dan tidak ada tulangku yang patah, mereka tidak serius menghajarku," Sasuke meludahkan darah dari mulutnya. "Dan siapa yang tahu seberapa parah yang mereka derita dibanding lukaku saat ini."

"Eh…?" Naruto menatap bingung.

"Mereka _bodyguard_ khusus ku, kalau orang tua ku sudah mengetahui aku menghilang, mereka berempat pasti sasaran pertamanya. Kurasa sudah keajaiban tidak satupun dari mereka yang mati," ucap Sasuke.

Naruto menatap keempat mantan _bodyguard_ Sasuke itu dengan alis bertaut.

"Aku menghubungi Gaara sebelum ini," ucap Sasuke. "Ia menceritakan soal dua orang yang mencariku, mengatakan mencari seorang 'model' bernama Sasuke," Sasuke menatap Ashima. "Ashima bukan orang ceroboh yang bisa mendapatkan kesalahan info sefatal itu. Kurasa mereka sangat terburu-buru dalam menemukanku, yang artinya mungkin saja para pengawal Uchiha lain juga mencariku, dan mereka berempat berusaha menemukanku lebih dulu. Mereka sudah melindungi kita, Naruto."

"…" Naruto tidak tahu harus merespon apa.

Ashima menghampiri mereka, melempar handuk ke Sasuke. "Bersihkan tempat ini. Aku tidak ingin ada setitik noda pun yang tertinggal," ucapnya ketus lalu menghilang lagi ke ruangan lain.

Sasuke hanya tertawa pelan, menunjukkan handuk itu ke Naruto. "Kompres hangat," ucapnya. Yang artinya handuk itu untuk membersihkan luka Sasuke, bukan menyuruh Sasuke untuk membersihkan ruangan.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, genggaman tangannya mengerat. "Yeah, sebaiknya kau bersihkan lukamu. Ini biar aku saja," ucapnya dengan suara sedikit serak sambil menunjuk sekeliling ruangan. Naruto bangkit, menuju kamar mandi dan mengambil alat bersih-bersih, membersihkan darah di lantai dan di dinding sementara Sasuke mengompres lukanya. Setelah selesai, Sasuke mengikuti Naruto ke dapur, mencari-cari sesuatu sementara Naruto membersihkan alat-alat tadi di kamar mandi.

"Yeah, semuanya masuk akal kalau Rikudo ada di pihak mereka," ucapan Ken terdengar dari ruang tengah. "Tapi aku hanya penasaran bagaimana bisa Rikudo mau melindungi mereka? Sejak kapan mereka punya hubungan dengan Rikudo?"

Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya sesaat, melirik Naruto dengan ekor matanya. Ia tidak tahu sejauh apa Naruto bercerita kepada Ashima. Apa ia juga cerita soal Itachi?

" _Whatever_ ," omel Kuroe. " _Matter at hands_ , apa yang mau kita lakukan pada mereka sekarang."

"Menyeret mereka kembali ke Uchiha pastinya," balas Ken. "Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kalau sampai ketahuan kita sudah menemukan mereka tapi kita tidak melapor atau membawa mereka kembali."

"Yeah, _hate to say it but we only got two choices_ ," ucap Hiiragi. "Kita menyeret mereka kembali ke Uchiha, mereka mati, kita selamat. Atau kita memutuskan melindungi mereka, dan kita mati, mereka juga mati."

Naruto terdiam mendengar itu, ia menghampiri Sasuke dengan kepala tertunduk. Tentu saja pilihannya hanya itu. Sekuat apapun mereka berempat, mereka tidak mungkin bisa melawan seluruh Uchiha, dan tentu saja Naruto tak mau mereka mati demi dia dan Sasuke, terlebih mereka sekarang seharusnya sudah tak ada hubungan atau tanggungjawab lagi terhadap Sasuke. Jadi…pilihan yang tersisa hanyalah ia dan Sasuke menyerahkan diri ke Uchiha. Dengan begitu mungkin saja keempat pengawal Sasuke itu bisa diampuni dan tidak harus mati, tapi ia dan Sasuke…

Naruto menggeleng keras. Dia kan belum mengenal bagaimana orang tua Sasuke. Sekejam apapun mereka dulu pada Sasuke, apa mereka tega membunuh anaknya sendiri? Lagipula untuk apa repot-repot menyeret Sasuke kembali kalau hanya untuk membunuhnya? Ya, pasti begitu. Mungkin Sasuke akan dihukum, tapi selanjutnya ia pasti hanya akan disuruh kembali ke Uchiha, melanjutkan sebagai penerus _clan_ , dan…kemungkinan terburuk hanya ia dan Sasuke harus berpisah. Meski menyakitkan setidaknya tidak akan ada yang mati.

"Sasuke…" panggil Naruto lirih. "…mungkin sebaiknya kita menyerahkan diri ke Uchiha."

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah dan mengacak kepala Naruto, ia tak menjawab, hanya melanjutkan mencari sesuatu. Ia menemukan kawat kecil, mirip jarum hanya saja lebih besar. Ia menyalakan kompor lalu meletakkan kawat itu di api kompor, ia beralih menuju kulkas, mengambil beberapa kotak es batu, setelahnya menaruh es itu ke telinga kanannya yang dibakar rokok oleh Hiiragi sebelum ini. Setelah telinganya mati rasa, Sasuke mengambil kawat tadi dan menusuk daun telinganya hingga tembus.

"Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan…!" panik Naruto. Darah mengucur dari telinga Sasuke.

"Agh…" erang Sasuke pelan tapi masih berusaha melubangi daun telinganya. Naruto bergegas mengambil handuk untuk membersihkan darah Sasuke yang kini sudah mencabut kawatnya. "Hei, jangan berwajah seperti itu," gumam Sasuke saat Naruto membersihkan lukanya. Ia menyentuh pipi Naruto lembut.

Naruto tak menjawab, kedua alisnya tetap bertaut.

"Naruto…" panggil Sasuke lembut, ia mengecup bibir Naruto sesaat lalu menempelkan dahi mereka. "Semuanya akan lebih sulit dan menyakitkan setelah ini. Tapi kumohon…kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku karena itu," mata Naruto sedikit terbelalak mendengar itu. "Karena kalau kau pergi, aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang kuperjuangkan," tambah Sasuke.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Kau yang bilang sendiri kan, selama kita memiliki satu sama lain kita akan punya tempat untuk pulang. Sudah pasti aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku tidak ingin sekali lagi kehilangan tempatku untuk kembali."

Sasuke tersenyum lalu mencium bibir Naruto sekali lagi untuk beberapa lama, setelah itu ia membawa Naruto ke ruang tengah di mana keempat mantan bodyguardnya berada.

"Aku tidak mau kembali ke Uchiha," ucap Sasuke, menarik sebuah anting dari alis Ken.

"Aw," keluh Ken.

Sasuke memasang anting itu ke telinganya yang baru ia lubangi. Ia menarik salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja dan duduk di sana, Naruto duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Tentu saja," ucap Hiiragi. " _But it is not your call_ ," ia menghisap rokoknya. "Kami bisa dengan mudah menyeret kalian ke Uchiha sekarang."

"Yeah. _But you didn't_ ," Sasuke merebut rokok Hiiragi, menghisapnya hanya untuk terbatuk dua detik kemudian karena tak terbiasa merokok. " _Admit it, you guys still care for me, or at least still have some attachment with me_."

"Bukan berarti kami tak akan menyerahkanmu untuk menyelamatkan diri kami sendiri," Ashima menopang dagunya, menatap _pack_ rokok Hiiragi yang ada di meja lalu mengambil sebatang, menyalakannya, dan terbatuk seperti Sasuke. Sepertinya ia juga tak terbiasa merokok. " _You are the one who abandon us first_ ," tambahnya.

" _Fair enough_ ," balas Sasuke. Ia menghisap rokok dan menghembuskan asapnya, mulai terbiasa. "Tapi kalian tahu aku tidak mungkin pasrah kalian seret begitu saja tanpa perlawanan kan. " _Cause believe me_ …" ia beralih menatap Ashima. " _I have_ Rikudo _on my back_."

Mereka terdiam, Sasuke menatap wajah mereka satu per satu. Dengan ini ia yakin Naruto belum menyebutkan apapun soal Itachi. _Well_ , Sasuke tidak ingin melibatkan Itachi karena terlalu beresiko, dan ia tahu Pain tidak akan peduli pada masalahnya kalau tidak ada kaitannya dengan Itachi, tapi kalau hanya untuk menggertak…

Ken menyeringai mengejek. "Ayolah, mana mungkin Rikudo mau ambil resiko perang besar-besaran dengan Uchiha hanya untuk melindungi orang luar yang bodohnya dari pihak Uchiha juga."

"Ah, benar juga ya," balas Sasuke, kembali menghisap rokoknya. "Tapi aku juga tidak yakin mereka tidak melakukan apapun setelah terlibat denganku sejauh ini."

"Baiklah, jadi ini kemungkinannya," ucap Kuroe. "Kami membawa kalian kembali ke Uchiha, menyelesaikan masalah secara internal. Hal terburuk yang bisa terjadi hanyalah kita ber-enam sekarat lalu kalian berdua harus berpisah, tapi tidak ada yang mati. Kemungkinan kedua, kami melindungi kalian dengan tidak mengatakan kami sudah menemukan kalian, tapi dengan itu pencarian pasti akan terus dilakukan sampai kalian ketemu. Jika ingin pencarian terhenti, kami akan ikut menghilang dari radar Uchiha, mereka pasti akan tahu kalau kami berhasil menemukan kalian dan malah berbalik melindungi kalian. Mungkin mereka berhenti mencari, mungkin melanjutkan pencarian dengan jumlah target lebih banyak dan lebih mudah ditemukan. Tidak mungkin juga Ashima dan Kuroe bisa menyembunyikan keberadaan kita selamanya."

"Kecuali kita bisa meminta bantuan Rikudo untuk ikut menghapus jejak kita dari dunia," tambah Ashima. "Tapi mustahil karena masalah ini sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan mereka, untuk apa mereka repot-repot mengurus orang luar dengan resiko perang besar antara kedua pihak."

"Kalau begitu pilihannya tinggal satu dong," ucap Ken. "Mau tidak mau kita membawa mereka kembali ke Uchiha," Ken beralih menatap Sasuke. "Mau tanpa perlawanan atau tidak, saat ini, di ruangan ini, detik ini, Rikudo tidak ada bersama kalian. Dan kalian berdua tidak mungkin menang melawan kami berempat."

"…" Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia mematikan rokoknya yang sudah habis, tapi lalu mengambil sebatang lagi dan menyalakannya. "Yeah, sepertinya begitu," ucapnya kemudian.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Pain, kau yakin soal ini?" ucap Nagato dengan alis terangkat. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada menatap Pain yang tengah mengenakan setelan resmi nya.

"Yeah, aku tahu ini akan terjadi sejak awal Hanabi mengadakan kontak dengan Sasuke," balas Pain.

Nagato menghela nafas lelah, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seisi ruangan di mana delapan orang lainnya ada di sana, termasuk istrinya Konan yang kini tengah mengelus perutnya yang membuncit.

"Tapi kalau kau tidak hati-hati bisa terjadi perang besar-besaran antara Rikudo dan Uchiha," ucap Nagato lagi. "Dunia depan bisa terseret kalau dua group sebesar kita melakukan perang terbuka."

Pain menghela nafas lelah. "Memangnya siapa yang mau mengadakan perang terbuka dengan Uchiha," ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap yang lain. "Aku ke sana untuk bertemu calon mertuaku sekaligus melamar Uchiha Itachi menjadi Rikudo Hanabi."

.

.

.

~To be Continue~

.

.

.

Gambar untuk chapter ini bisa dilihat di facebook page: **Noisseggra no Sekai** di album foto **Fanfiction: We Want them to know about us**.

Read and review and check the picture out please ;)

Bagi yang mengikuti Merman in Broadway, author juga udah publish lanjutannya ^^ silahkan menuju account wattpad author kalo mau baca


	15. Chapter 15: Clash

Makasih banyak buat yang udah nyempetin review :D

#amura : wekeke lha kan naru taunya yg sms dia si gaara kekeke XD ooh, gitu toh kyuubi kadang rambut merah, kurang referensi brarti nih aku XD ah, yg d wattpad SasuNaru juga, tapi beda judul :3 cerita baru pokoknya, silahkan kalo penasaran kekeke btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D semoga masih mau mengikuti ceritanya ^^

#viana. ling : iya, didikan yakuza kan keras XD sasu bisa berantem kan krn didikan mereka juga. Btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D semoga masih mau mengikuti ceritanya ^^

# D : iya, marah si pasti ngeliat sasu pulang. Kufufu kalo sama pain berani marah gak ya mereka? XD eh, jangan pake apa? Yg anata gak ngerti. Tulisanya kepotong apa typo? Btw makasih banyak read reviewny ya :D

# aka-chan : nope, they will never be separated, or else this fic will end (lol) XD anyway thanks so much for reading and reviewing ^o^

# A. H : uwaaah map kalo ceritanya ngebosenin X'D author akan berusaha lebih baik…anyway kritik saran sangat diterima loh :D jadi kalo ada yg ingin disampaikan silahkan tulis di kolom review ^-^ btw terimakasih banyak ya read reviewnya :D

# k-i-d 4y : iya, author baca beberapa manga yakuza, keras banget loh kehidupan mereka. Yg di fic author belum seberapa u,u hu um mereka bisa survive sasuke aja pikir itu keajaiban apalagi fugaku nya galak banget. Btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

# Guest : iya ini lanjut ^-^ makasih banyak read reviewnya ya…

.

Buat yang udah log in dibales lewat PM ya: uknowJung, AkaiYuki0511, Midorima Ryouta, choikim1310, Furihata719, FujoC, Lutfiah369, AySNfc3, Deasy674, liaajahfujo, and Jasmine DaisynoYuki.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 15: Clash

.

.

.

Itachi berdiri diam di salah satu sudut ruangan, bersikap seolah tak memerhatikan meski telinganya tetap mendengar ucapan Pain.

"Kalau perang terbuka dengan Uchiha, Rikudo pasti kalah. Mereka Yakuza, ikatan mereka sebagai Family berdasarkan kesetiaan pada Master mereka, bukan uang. Jadi berapapun banyaknya prajurit yang kusewa, aku tidak akan menang," ucap Pain. "Jadi sebisa mungkin aku akan menghindari pertumpahan darah, tapi kalau tidak berjalan lancar…" ia menatap orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu. "…aku hanya bisa mengandalkan kalian."

" _Roger_ ," jawab beberapa dari mereka. Hingga seseorang yang dari tadi menahan tawa akhirnya tertawa lepas juga.

"Pfft…Bwahahahaha mengandalkan…hahaha mengandalkan kita. Tapi dua diantaranya bwahahaha…mereka berdua kan tidak rela kau menikah dengan Hanabi, _leader_. Jadi mereka melindungimu dalam keadaan patah hati hahahahaha."

Kisame dan Deidara menatap sengit. " _Shut up_ , Hidan," ucap mereka bersamaan. Tapi orang bersurai perak yang dipanggil Hidan malah tertawa lebih keras.

Itachi hanya menarik bibir sebelah. Ia tahu Pain tidak serius saat mengatakan ia akan menemui Uchiha hanya untuk melamarnya, tapi bukannya Pain menghawatirkan Sasuke dan Naruto juga. Semua itu karena keegoisan Itachi. Ia yang ingin melindungi Sasuke, dan sekarang ia menyeret Rikudo ke ambang perang karena dirinya.

Ia menatap telapak tangannya, berpikir kenapa ia ingin melindungi Sasuke. Ia bahkan belum mendapatkan ingatannya kembali, ia sama sekali tak punya _memory_ soal ia dan Sasuke di Uchiha. Ia bisa saja tak peduli Sasuke diseret kembali ke Uchiha, tak akan ada yang dirugikan. Ia bisa kembali menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa, kembali menjadi bawahan Pain, juga sebagai kekasihnya. Soal Sasuke bukanlah urusannya. Ya…seandainya saja ia tak pernah bertemu Sasuke di _agency_ itu, seandainya ia menuruti ucapan Pain untuk tidak terlibat lebih jauh dengan Sasuke…

"Hei!" panggil Pain. Sepertinya sudah yang kesekian kalinya. Itachi menatap sekeliling, sudah tidak ada siapapun di ruangan itu kecuali dirinya dan Pain. Sepertinya ia melamun. "Kau baik saja?" tanya Pain, membelai pipi Itachi, lalu bibirnya.

"Yeah," balas Itachi, menyambut kecupan Pain detik berikutnya. "Pain," panggil Itachi lirih. "…aku…" tapi Itachi tak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya. Terlalu banyak kata yang ingin ia ucapkan, tapi ia juga tahu dari sekian juta alasan keputusannya tidak akan berubah.

Pain menghela nafas lelah. "Inilah kenapa dulu aku melarangmu terlibat dengan bocah itu," ucapnya. Kepala Itachi makin tertunduk karena itu. "Tapi sebaiknya kau jangan menyesalinya," tambah Pain, ia mengecup dahi Itachi. "Dulu Nagato juga mati-matian melarangku untuk tidak membawamu ke Rikudo, tapi aku tidak peduli. Semua logika lenyap dan aku hanya menuruti perasaanku tanpa peduli resiko, jadi setidaknya aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan terhadap Sasuke. Tidak ada logika yang bisa menjelaskan perasaanmu yang ingin melindunginya meski kau tak punya _memory_ tentangnya," Pain meraih dagu Itachi, memaksa irisnya untuk terfokus hanya padanya. "Jadi jangan sesali keputusanmu, karena aku sama sekali tak pernah menyesal membawamu ke Rikudo."

"…" Itachi tak menjawab, detik berikutnya ia sudah mencium kembali bibir Pain.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

" _Moshi moshi_ , Ashima _desu_ ," ucap Ashima dengan telefon di telinganya. " _Goshujin-sama_ , saya sudah berhasil menemukan _waka_ ," mendengarkan suara di ujung telfon. " _Hai_ , saya akan segera kembali ke Uchiha. _Hai_ … _hai_ …" ia mengobrol beberapa saat sebelum menutup telefon. Ia membalikkan badan, menatap lima orang lainnya. "Begitulah. Kami akan membawa kalian ke Uchiha," ucap Ashima.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan alis bertaut, tapi cowok itu malaah dengan santainya menghisap rokok. "Kalau begitu ayo pergi," ucapnya kemudian.

Karena mereka sudah resmi membuka diri, kali ini mereka menggunakan mobil mereka sendiri, bukan mobil butut hasil rental. Perjalanan mereka pastinya jauh, sekitar dua-tiga hari menggunakan mobil, di hari ketiga mereka berkendara, Ashima merasa ada yang mengikuti mobil mereka. Ia melirik lewat kaca spion.

"Apa mereka Rikudo?" tanyanya.

Sasuke dan Naruto yang ada di kursi belakang, memutar kepala mereka. "Yeah, kurasa," balas Sasuke. "Itu mobil pribadi Pain."

"Wow, _leader_ nya turun tangan sendiri," ucap Ken. "Lalu apa? Bersiap-siap?" ia mengisi peluru magnum nya.

"Kita tunggu dulu reaksi mereka," ucap Hiiragi. Tapi mereka mulai heran saat tak ada pergerakan sama sekali dari Rikudo, mereka hanya terus mengikuti mobil Sasuke.

"Ooke, apa mereka berencana mengikuti kita sampai Uchiha?" ucap Kuroe.

Ashima yang ada di belakang kemudi hanya mendesah lelah. Ia membelokkan mobilnya melenceng dari jalur pulang, menuju sebuah situs bangunan terbengkalai. Ia menghentikan mobilnya di sana, mobil Rikudo mengikuti dan berhenti di dekat mereka. Ashima keluar dari mobil diikuti yang lain, termasuk Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke memerhatikan mobil Pain, mencoba melihat ke dalam apakah Itachi juga ada di sana.

"Apa kita sudah sampai di Uchiha?" ucap Pain. Keluar dari mobil diikuti Kisame dan seorang pria bersurai hitam panjang dengan mata hijau cemerlang, ada luka sayatan di ujung bibir kanannya.

" _Hajimemashite_ , Rikudo- _san_ , saya Ashima," Ashima menyalami Pain dua detik. "Kalau boleh tahu apa alasan Anda sekalian mengikuti kami? Apa ada keperluan di Uchiha?"

"Yeah, aku ingin bertemu pimpinan Uchiha. Membahas beberapa urusan," jawab Pain.

"Setahu saya Uchiha tidak memiliki aliansi dengan Rikudo."

"Kalau begitu kami ingin membentuk aliansi dengan Uchiha."

"…" Ashima menatap tak suka.

Pain angkat tangan. "Percayalah, tidak ada hubungannya dengan _waka_ kalian dan pacarnya itu. Apa peduliku mereka mati atau hidup di tangan keluarganya sendiri."

"Kalau begitu terlalu kebetulan kan kalau kalian ingin menjalin aliansi tepat saat kami membawa _waka_ kami pulang," ucap Ken, memutar-mutar magnum di tangannya. Kisame maju beberapa langkah, _gesture_ mengancam.

"Woa woa woa rileks," Hiiragi ikutan maju, mereka berhadapan meski terpisah jarak cukup jauh. Perawakan mereka mirip, sama-sama tinggi besar. Hanya saja Kisame sedikit lebih tinggi, tapi badannya lebih kecil dibanding Hiiragi.

"Mau membentuk aliansi atau apa, aku penasaran kenapa kalian ada hubungannya dengan _waka_ kami," ucap Kuroe. "Sebelum ini mereka berdua sempat dalam perlindungan Rikudo kan."

"Tidak sama sekali," jawab Pain. "Sudah kubilang aku sama sekali tidak peduli pada _waka_ kalian dan pacarnya itu. Satu-satunya yang menghubungkan kami hanyalah tunanganku, Sasuke kebetulan mengaku-ngaku sebagai _otouto-_ nya."

Deg…!

Sontak mata Kuroe terbelalak. Begitu juga ketiga yang lainnya. Nafas mereka tercekat saat kemudian pintu mobil Pain kembali terbuka dan Itachi muncul dari sana.

"Hai," sapa Itachi, menatap keempat Uchiha di hadapannya. "Lama tidak bertemu."

Kuroe tampak mau mengatakan sesuatu, tapi pada akhirnya tak sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya.

"Wow, _seems like you had a boyfriend_ ," ucap Pain pada Itachi setelah melihat ekspresi Kuroe. " _The auctioneer said you were a virgin though_."

"Pain…!" Itachi memutar bola mata jengah.

" _Just saying_ ," balas Pain. " _So_ , Itachi' _s_ _ex-boyfriend_ ," Pain melanjutkan ucapan, seolah tengah bicara pada Kuroe meski matanya menatap semua Uchiha di hadapannya. " _Y' see_ , aku sudah bertunangan dengan Itachi," ia menunjukkan cincin di jari manis kirinya. "Aku hanya ingin menemui Uchiha dan meminta izin untuk pernikahan kami. Jadi tenang saja, sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke."

"…" tak ada respon apapun dari siapapun. Untuk kemudian Ashima kembli ke mobil diikuti yang lainnya masih tanpa suara.

"Wow," ucap Ken setelah mereka berada di mobil. " _Just_ …WOW!" yang lain masih tak bereaksi, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. " _Well_ , setidaknya dia masih hidup dan bahkan beruntung menemukan master bodoh. Cukup bodoh untuk mau menikahi peliharaannya sendiri."

" _Shut up_ Ken," ucap Ashima lelah dan kembali melajukan mobilnya.

" _Wait…what_ …?!" ucap Sasuke. "Jadi kalian tahu dulu dia dikirim ke pelelangan manusia untuk dijadikan budak sex?"

" _I said shut up_!" nada suara Ashima naik.

" _Fuck you guys_!" Sasuke menendang marah kursi di hadapannya, setelah itu ia tak bicara apa-apa lagi.

Sementara itu di mobil Rikudo.

"Mereka tidak merespon, apa mereka tidak merestui pernikahanku dengan Itachi?" ucap Pain, hanya bercanda pastinya. Ia tahu para Uchiha itu hanya masih _shock_ dengan kemunculan Itachi.

"Mungkin kau harus duel gadiator dulu," komentar si pria ber-iris hijau. "Kau tahu, cara mafia."

"Kalau itu Kisame yang akan kusuruh maju."

"Tapi kalau aku menang, aku yang akan menikah dengan Itachi," balas Kisame.

"Gah…!" keluh Pain sementara pria tadi tertawa. "Oi Kakuzu, coba _check_ posisi yang lainnya," perintah Pain pada pria itu.

Kakuzu meraih _headphone_ lalu mengotak-atik alat di _dashboard_ mobil. "Deidara, Sasori. _Check in_ ," ucapnya. Untuk beberapa saat hanya terdengar bunyi _static_.

"Yo," akhirnya terdengar suara Deidara. "Aku sudah menemukan tempat yang lumayan. Tapi cukup jauh dari Uchiha karena tidak ada bangunan tinggi di sekitar tempat itu. _Mansion_ mereka bergaya Jepang _classic_."

" _Can you get a clear shot_?" tanya Kisame yang berada di belakang kemudi.

" _Maybe about_ 95%."

Kembali terdengar bunyi _static_ sebelum suara lain muncul. "Aku bisa memastikan tembakanku 100% takkan meleset dari tempatku ke _mansion_ itu," ucap suara itu.

"Sasori _no Danna_ , jangan sok. Memangnya kau dapat tempat di mana?" omel Deidara.

"Dimanapun tempatku, sebagai _sniper_ aku tidak akan meleset," balas Sasori.

Deidara mulai mengomel tapi Kakuzu segera mengganti _channel_ nya. "Zetsu?"

"Tidak bisa sepenuhnya masuk, tapi kalau hanya untuk mengacau kurasa tak masalah," balas Zetsu.

" _As expected from_ Uchiha, _system_ mereka sulit ditembus," sahut suara lain, Nagato. "Tapi kami akan terus mencoba untuk dapat _full access_."

" _Keep up_ ," balas Kakuzu, kembali mengganti _channel_. "Hidan?"

"Tenang saja, aku berada di tempat yang mudah menjangkau _mansion_ kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu. Tapi ada kabar buruk," balas Hidan. "Nagato kau di sana?"

"Tunggu sebentar," Kakuzu menyambungkannya dengan Nagato. "Ada apa?"

"Konan ada bersamaku," ucap Hidan.

"APA?!" omel semuanya bersamaan.

"Hei hei bukan salahku," bela Hidan. "Dia tiba-tiba muncul di sini dengan peralatan perang lengkap. Sudah kusu—…" ucapan Hidan terpotong dan diganti suara perempuan.

"Tenang saja, lagipula aku dan Hidan hanya _back up_ saja kan. Kalau semuanya lancar kami tidak perlu turun tangan," ucap Konan.

"Konaaaaannn, jaga kandunganmuuu…" raung Nagato khawatir.

"Ya, sebaiknya kau kembali saja. Pain sudah menyuruhmu tak terlibat masalah kali ini kan," ucap Kisame. "Tidak dengan kondisimu sekarang."

" _Boss' order_. Konan, mundurlah," ucap Pain.

"Ya, nanti kalau kau sudah mengatakan lamaranmu dan tidak terdengar suara tembakan," Konan langsung memutus sambungan.

"Dia sedang ngidam atau apa?" ucap Pain.

"Aaaaakkkkk…" sementara Nagato masih berteriak frustasi.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Setelah perjalanan panjang, akhirnya mereka memasuki kawasan yang mereka kenal. Naruto menatap keluar dengan alis bertaut, tempat-tempat yang mulai dikenalnya…perasaan nostalgia yang menyesakkan. Ia tidak ingin kembali, rasanya menyakitkan menatap tempat yang sama tapi kau sudah tidak memiliki tempat di sana.

"Hei," panggil Sasuke, meraih tangan Naruto. Naruto menoleh, menarik pandangan dari luar kaca. Tanpa kata Naruto menenggelamkan wajah di pundak Sasuke, tanpa kata Sasuke balas memeluk, sepertinya ia mengerti yang Naruto rasakan.

Mereka memasuki kawasan _mansion_ Uchiha, bisa mereka lihat Fugaku dan Mikoto sudah menunggu mereka di pintu masuk _mansion_. Ashima keluar dari mobil diikuti Kuroe, lalu Hiiragi dan Ken yang membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke dan Naruto. Naruto menatap raut kemarahan di wajah _Tou-san_ Sasuke, ia segera memalingkan pandangan hanya untuk mengernyit saat menyadari mobil Pain tidak ada di dekat mereka. Ia tidak tahu persisnya kapan Pain tak mengikuti mereka lagi.

"Kami sudah kembali, _Goshujin-sama_ ," ucap Ashima. Mereka berempat membungkuk hormat.

Fugaku bahkan tak melirik mereka, yang ia tatap tajam sedari tadi hanyalah Sasuke. "Masuk!" perintahnya.

Tak menjawab, Sasuke hanya melangkah dengan menggandeng tangan Naruto.

"Aku tidak butuh dia, kembalikan dia ke keluarganya," tunjuk Fugaku pada Naruto.

Naruto tentu saja langsung panik. Ia tidak ingin kembali kekeluarganya, setidaknya tidak dengan cara seperti ini. Tapi Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Aku bersamanya. Kalau dia pergi aku juga pergi," ucap Sasuke.

"Ah, benar juga. Dia yang membuatmu pergi dari rumah, dia yang membuatmu mulai melakukan hal-hal di luar nalar," tatapan Fugaku memicing. "Kalau dia kabur bersamamu, artinya orang tuanya juga tidak tahu keadannya sekarang."

Sasuke terbelalak menebak arah pembicaraan itu selanjutnya.

"Hiiragi, bunuh dia," ucap Fugaku.

" _Fuck you_!" bentak Sasuke. "Apa masalahmu! Kau merenggut semua yang berharga bagiku, kau ingin mendidikku menjadi manusia seperti apa?"

" _Shut the fuck up_! Hiiragi, _do it. NOW_!"

Hiiragi tak bergeming, mengalihkan pandangan ke Sasuke lalu ke Fugaku, lalu ke Sasuke lagi. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

" _Fine_!" ucap Fugaku, mendekati Sasuke. "Kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya biar aku yang—…"

Sasuke menghalangi, ia berdiri di antara Naruto dan _Tou-san_ nya. " _If you wanna kill him, you have to kill me first_ ," ucap Sasuke. " _You want me to inherit_ Uchiha _name, fine by me. But at least let me have one thing that I want to treasure_. Seumur hidup aku sudah menuruti kemauanmu, tapi tidak dengan yang satu ini. Aku tidak akan melepaskan Naruto hanya karena kau memerintahkannya."

" _I can't have you inherit_ Uchiha _name if you are gay_."

" _Then let me go. I don't give a fuck whether_ Uchiha _have an heir or no—…"_

Buaakk…!

Sebuah hantaman keras mendarat di pipi Sasuke, Fugaku menggamparnya sekuat tenaga dengan punggung tangan, membuat satu lutut Sasuke menyentuh bumi, darah mengucur dari ujung bibirnya yang robek.

"Sasuke…!" Naruto berlutut di dekat Sasuke, menggenggam lengannya erat, tubuh Naruto sedikit gemetar.

"Kalau kau tidak mau meneruskan nama Uchiha berarti kau sama tidak berartinya dengan sampah," ucap Fugaku dingin. "Jadi tidak masalah kan kalau kalian berdua kubunuh sekaligus? Aku paling benci manusia sampah, tidak ada gunanya dibiarkan hidup, mengganggu pemandangan hanya dengan bernafas."

"Kalau kau membawa mereka kembali hanya untuk membunuhnya, biar aku membawa mereka pergi," terdengar suara seseorang dari gerbang masuk. Itachi muncul di sana dan melangkah mendekat.

Mata Fugaku terbelalak menatap Itachi. Untuk beberapa lama ia tak bisa bereaksi apapun.

"Selamat siang _Kaa-san, Tou-san_ , lama tidak bertemu," ujar Itachi, bergantian menatap Mikoto dan Fugaku yang terlihat sama terkejutnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke?" ia membantu Sasuke berdiri, mengusap darah di ujung bibirnya, setelah itu ia kembali menatap Fugaku. "Sama seperti kau membuangku, kau juga membuang Sasuke. Jadi…daripada kau membunuhnya bagaimana kalau aku yang memungutnya. Toh kau sudah tidak membutuhkan 'sampah' ini."

"Membuang?" ucap Fugaku, ia mengangkat tangannya. Nafas Itachi tercekat saat bukannya pukulan yang ia dapat, tapi sebuah sentuhan lembut. "Aku tidak pernah membuangmu," ucap Fugaku yang sontak membuat Itachi dan Sasuke terbelalak. Yang lebih membuat Sasuke terkejut saat ini adalah melihat Fugaku tersenyum, ia sudah lupa kapan terakhir ia melihat _Tou-san_ nya itu tersenyum. "Begini saja," tambah Fugaku. "Aku akan melepaskan Sasuke, aku tidak peduli dia pergi kemana dengan siapa, aku tidak akan pernah mengusik kehidupannya lagi. Tapi…kembalilah ke Uchiha, Itachi."

"…" Itachi nyaris tak bernafas. Hanya dalam beberapa detik ingatan mengerikannya saat di tempat pelelangan luntur, seolah terhapus hujan. Apa ucapan Fugaku benar? Ia tak pernah dibuang, tidak seperti sangkaannya selama ini.

"Kalau itu aku yang keberatan," giliran Pain yang muncul. Ia memain-mainkan sesuatu di jari nya. Sebuah cincin. Sebuah cincin yang langsung membuat Itachi memalingkan wajah saat melihatnya. "Aku membelinya di pelelangan itu, dia peliharaanku. Dan peraturan pelelangan mengatakan dia milikku selama aku memiliki cincin ini dan tidak berniat menjualnya kembali."

"…" Fugaku menatap menyelidik, mungkin tidak asing dengan wajah Pain. Mau bagaimana lagi, Pain adalah pimpinan Rikudo _group_ , pasti wajahnya dikenal oleh para pengusaha besar. "Kalau begitu biar kubeli dia kembali, Rikudo– _san_ ," ucap Fugaku. "Berapa harga yang kau minta?"

"Sayangnya aku tidak berniat menjualnya kembali. Kurasa aku lumayan menyukai peliharaanku yang satu ini," Pain menyentuh dagu Itachi, sedikit mengangkatnya.

"Begitu," Fugaku menyeringai. "Tapi bagaimana kalau dia sendiri yang ingin kembali?"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi," balas Pain. Tapi seketika keraguan menggerogoti hatinya saat Itachi tak merespon apapun. Sama sekali tak pernah terlintas di benak Pain kalau Itachi ingin kembali ke Uchiha, tapi bagaimana kalau benar? Pain bisa saja menggunakan status nya sebagai Master untuk memaksa Itachi tetap di Rikudo, tapi apa itu yang ia inginkan? Terlebih taruhannya Sasuke. Seandainyapun Itachi tak ingin kembali ke Uchiha, tapi persyaratannya adalah Sasuke bebas. Ada kemungkinan Itachi merelakan dirinya demi Sasuke.

" _Fuck you, shitty leader_ ," ucap Kakuzu yang muncul bersama Kisame. " _You are not fighting a losing battle, what are you hesitating for_?"

" _Yeah, coz if you're gonna let him go I'm the one who will drag him back with me. I don't care whether he wants to go back to his family or not_ ," ucap Kisame. " _I love him, that's what all I care about_."

" _Shut up_ ," ucap Pain. Tapi sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya. Sepertinya ucapan Kisame dan Kakuzu membuatnya melihat lebih jelas apa yang seharusnya ia putuskan. " _That's it_ ," ucap Pain, kembali menatap Fugaku. "Aku tidak akan melepaskan Itachi. Dan kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku juga akan memungut sampah yang kau buang," ia menunjuk Sasuke. "Soalnya, sepertinya peliharaanku sudah terlanjur menyukainya."

Fugaku menyeringai mencibir. "Aku baru tahu Rikudo suka memungut sampah."

Pain malah tersenyum. "Begitulah. Mereka berdua juga sampah yang kupungut di jalanan," tunjuknya dengan ibu jari pada Kisame dan Kakuzu. "Sampah juga masih bisa digunakan kalau kau bisa memanfaatkannya dengan baik."

"…" Fugaku tak menjawab, ia hanya menjentikkan jari dan detik berikutnya ratusan orang sudah mengelilingi mereka dengan senjata teracung—pistol dan senjata tajam. "Kau terlalu ceroboh Rikudo- _san_. Mau pimpinan _group_ besar atau apa, kau masuk ke kandang musuh tanpa perlindungan."

"…" Pain tak menjawab, tapi detik berikutnya Fugaku menatap ke arah jantungnya di mana ada titik merah yang berasal dari sinar laser, yang artinya seseorang sudah membidiknya dengan tembakan jarak jauh. "Aku tidak bilang hanya dua sampah yang kupungut," ucap Pain.

"…" Fugaku tak menjawab. Ia beralih menatap Itachi. "Aku tahu kau benci pertumpahan darah. Jadi kembalilah ke Uchiha, _we can stop this nonsense right away_."

" _If you wanna stop this nonsense you should pull your men back_ ," Pain meraih pundak Itachi. "Kami akan pergi tanpa perlawanan," Fugaku tampak menatap tak suka, tapi ia lalu menoleh sedikit panik saat mendengar Mikoto terkesiap. Ada laser merah yang kini diarahkan ke dahi nya. "Mau taruhan siapa yang mati duluan?" ucap Pain.

Fugaku tak menjawab. Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya bersitegang tanpa suara. "Ayo," lirih Pain pada akhirnya. Ia merangkul pundak Itachi dan melangkah pergi. "Kalian juga," ia menatap Sasuke dan Naruto. "Kecuali kalian memilih tinggal," ia mengedikkan bahu seraya melanjutkan langkah, Kisame dan Kakuzu mengikuti. Sasuke menatap wajah orang tua nya untuk beberapa detik, setelahnya ia menggandeng tangan Naruto dan mengikuti langkah Pain. Ia tak mengatakan apapun pada keempat mantan _bodyguard_ nya.

Dor!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan, detik berikutnya Pain jatuh di lutut dengan warna merah merembes di bagian pundak.

"Pain!" Itachi memapah Pain.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Pengawal Uchiha yang barusan menembak Pain kini tersungkur dengan lubang peluru menembus kepalanya, dua orang lainnya yang juga mengacungkan pistol ke arah Pain juga tewas.

" _Shit! Move! I can't cover all of you at the same time_!" ucap Deidara lewat _earphone_. Ia menembaki para Uchiha yang mencoba menyerang Pain dan yang lainnya.

" _Die_ ," ucap Sasori, ia membidik Fugaku, tapi lelaki itu sudah mulai menghindar sejak Pain tertembak, sehingga tembakan Sasori pun meleset dan hanya mengenai pundaknya. Sama seperti Pain. Sepertinya bawahan Uchiha tadi juga mengincar jantung Pain. Kisame dan Kakuzu bergegas menyeret Pain untuk berlindung ke mansion Uchiha, karena kalau mereka melanjutkan langkah keluar gerbang, mereka justru akan menjadi sasaran empuk pengawal Uchiha yang ada di atap.

" _Fuck_!" Kakuzu mengembalikan tembakan, ia yang menjaga area belakang mereka. " _Lead the way_ , kau yang tahu _mansion_ ini. Tempat untuk berlindung sementara juga tidak masalah," ucapnya pada Sasuke.

" _This way_ ," Sasuke memandu jalan, ia sama sekali tak melonggarkan genggamannya pada tangan Naruto. Itachi memapah Pain, Kisame dan Kakuzu melindungi mereka. Tapi jumlah Uchiha kelewat banyak.

" _Shit_!" umpat Kisame saat seorang Uchiha membidiknya di titik buta. Tapi tepat sebelum ia menarik pelatuk, tiba-tiba saja orang itu roboh. Kisame menoleh, mendapati Hiiragi yang barusan menembak orang tadi. Hiiragi tak mengatakan apapun, tak merespon apapun, ekspresinya masih terlihat bingung. Nafasnya terlihat tersengal menatap tubuh rekannya yang baru saja ia bunuh. Kisame juga tak merespon apapun, ia hanya bisa bersimpati. Ia segera menyusul yang lain mengikuti Sasuke.

"Di sini aman untuk beberapa saat," ucap Sasuke setelah mereka masuk ke sebuah ruang bawah tanah. "Tidak banyak yang tahu ruangan ini, hanya aku dan keempat bodyguardku."

" _Well_ , intinya mereka tahu," ucap Kakuzu, membuka kemeja Pain dan merobeknya untuk dijadikan perban.

"Kubilang untuk beberapa saat kan," ulang Sasuke.

"Dan kurasa mereka masih dilemma pihak mana yang harus mereka bela," tambah Kisame, tangannya membentuk pistol dan diarahkan ke kepala. "Salah satu dari mereka baru saja menyelamatkanku."

"Ooke, aku tidak yakin bisa mengeluarkan peluru nya sekarang," ia memeriksa luka Pain. "Kau bisa bertahan?"

"Argh…" Pain meremas lengannya kuat. "Mungkin."

"Pelurunya mengenai pembuluh arteri, pendarahanmu tidak akan berhenti kalau tidak segera mendapat perawatan," Kakuzu memerban luka Pain sekenanya untuk memperlambat pendarahan. Ia lalu menyentuh _earphone_ nya. "Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, _we need to get out_ A. S. A. P, _leader_ bisa mati kehabisan darah."

" _Easy for you to say_ ," umpat Deidara.

" _Roger_ ," ucap Sasori.

" _Danna_! Berhentilah bersikap seolah ini mudah!"

"Aku juga tidak janji," jawab Hidan. "Aku hanya sendiri dan harus mengawasi Kon—… _"_

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" ucap Konan.

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Kuserahkan sisi belakang padamu," balas Hidan tapi lalu berbisik. "Aku harus menjaga Konan kan."

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sepertinya butuh waktu," jawab Kakuzu.

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah, duduk bersandar di sebelah Naruto. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Naruto meliriknya sesaat tapi lalu membuang pandangan lagi, ia menggeleng, kembali memeluk lututnya. Sasuke meraih tubuh Naruto, mendekapnya. Bagi Sasuke mungkin tidak begitu masalah, tapi bagi Naruto, pasti ini pertama kalinya ia melihat pertumpahan darah, melihat orang dibunuh di depan matanya. Atau bahkan mungkin ini kali pertama Naruto mendengar suara tembakan di dunia nyata, bukan di film action. " _It's ok_ …" bisik Sasuke. " _Everything's gonna be ok_."

Pandangan Sasuke teralih pada Itachi. Meskipun ia berada di samping Pain, tatapan Itachi terlihat kosong. Naruto mengikuti arah tatapan Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya, tapi Sasuke tak langsung menjawab.

" _Ne_ ~…" ucap Itachi pada akhirnya. "Bagaimana kalau aku kembali ke Uchiha saja?"

Deg…!

Naruto sempat melihat jemari Pain mengejang untuk sepersekian detik, tapi wajahnya tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Justru Sasuke lah yang terbelalak.

"Apa maksudmu… _nii-san_ ," Sasuke melepas genggamannya pada Naruto, beralih menghampiri Itachi.

"Kalau aku kembali ke Uchiha, konflik bodoh ini bisa segera diakhiri kan. dan kau juga bebas…kau tidak perlu lagi khawatir ada yang membawamu kembali," balas Itachi, menatap Sasuke tepat di _onyx_ nya, tapi tatapannya serasa kosong.

"Kau tidak punya ingatan saat dulu di Uchiha, kau tidak tahu bagaimana dulu mereka memperlakukanmu! Kau bahkan dibuang ke pele—…"

"Justru karena aku tidak memiliki ingatan makanya aku ingin kembali," potong Itachi. "Bagaimana kalau benar dulu mereka tidak membuangku, mungkin semua hanya salah paham saja. Pasti ada alasan kenapa orang tua ku sendiri mengirimku ke tempat seperti itu, sekejam apapun, orang tua tetaplah orang tua. Tidak mungkin mereka sama sekali tak memiliki rasa kasih sayang terhadap anaknya."

"Aku yang melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bagaimana perlakuan mereka terhadapmu, _nii-san_. Dan aku tidak kehilangan ingatan, aku masih ingat semuanya!"

"Tapi kau hanyalah bocah waktu itu. Yang kau lihat dan yang kau rasakan adalah dari sudut pandang pemikiranmu yang belum matang. _Maybe, just maybe…you know nothing back then._ "

"…" Sasuke bungkam, hanya giginya yang saling beradu dan kepalan tangannya mengerat. Ia tak bisa membantah soal itu. " _Ja~_ … bagaimana dengan Pain?" lirih Sasuke. "Dia yang menarikmu dari tempat biadab itu, dia yang melindungi selama ini. Apa kau bisa…begitu saja meninggalkannya?"

"…" giliran Itachi yang bungkam, kepalanya sedikit tertunduk, pandangannya masih kosong.

"Aku bertanya padamu sebagai kekasihnya," tambah Sasuke. "Sebagai Master, Pain berhak memaksamu tetap berada di Rikudo. Tapi…" Sasuke beralih menatap Pain. "Aku tahu dia bukan orang yang seperti itu. Dia mencintaimu…bukan menganggapmu sebagai peliharaan. Mungkin kalau kau bersikeras, dia mau melepaskanmu untuk kembali ke Uchiha. Tapi bagaimana denganmu?" Sasuke kembali menatap _aniki_ nya. "Apa kau bisa semudah itu melepaskan diri dari Pain? Apa kau sanggup menanggung beban yang akan kau rasakan jika pergi darinya dalam keadaan ini?" Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Aku mungkin masih bocah bagimu, _nii-san_. Tapi aku tahu. Pain melakukan ini demi kau, dia membawa nama Rikudo dalam perang ini demi kau. Dia bisa saja mengacuhkanku, dia tak memiliki hubungan apapun denganku, apa pedulinya jika aku mati atau hidup atau diseret kembali. Dan jika kau beralasan kau melakukan ini demi aku…aku tidak bisa percaya itu."

Sasuke memberi jeda sesaat pada kalimatnya. "Kita baru saja bertemu, kau bahkan tak memiliki ingatan tentangku. Entah adik kandungmu atau bukan, aku hanyalah orang asing yang belum lama berada di kehidupanmu. Tidak mungkin kau mengambil resiko sebesar ini hanya demi orang asing ini," Sasuke menghela nafas dalam. "Kau pernah bilang kau merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dalam hidupmu, sebuah lubang yang menganga. Kurasa itu bukan aku, kurasa itu hanyalah perasaanmu yang ingin mengingat kembali masa lalumu. Kau tidak bisa bertahan dengan ingatanmu yang hampa, kau harus mengisinya kembali. Karena itulah saat ada kesempatan untuk kembali ke Uchiha, entah itu perang atau apapun, perasaanmu mendesak kau untuk kembali."

"…" Itachi tak merespon apapun. Tubuhnya bahkan tak bergerak seinchi pun mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Sasuke juga tak berkata apa-apa lagi, ia kembali duduk di samping Naruto, mendekap tubuh kekasihnya itu dan mengecup peilipisnya dengan lembut.

" _Promise me you'll never leave_ ," bisik Sasuke, ia meraih jemari Naruto dan mengecupnya.

Naruto tak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Sasuke. Saat itulah terdengar suara kehadiran seseorang di luar ruangan tempat mereka berada.

.

.

.

~To be Continue~

.

.

.

Uwaah mendadak fic nya kemasukan genre action X'D berasa balik ke fic Half Moon. Tapi semoga readers masih ttp bisa menikmati.

Btw maaf update nya ngaret lagi…gambar untuk chapter kali ini Akatsuki soalnya (10 orang) dan mewarnainya males plus capeeekkkk ternyata X'D maap yak. Untuk chpter depan diusahain lebih cepet soalnya fic nya sambungan, takut readernya lupa ampe mana story nya X'D

Anyway, Read and Review please…

Gambar untuk chapter ini bisa dilihat di facebook page: **Noisseggra no Sekai** di album foto **Fanfiction: We Want them to know about us**.

Read and review and check the picture out please ;)


	16. Chapter 16: The End

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review :D

#kl: uh uhh, Pain harus ngekang Itachi X'D btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

#A. H : iya nih akhirnya bs update tepat waktu, telat sehari dua hari doing XD (biasnya telat seminggu wkwkwkwk) btw akasih banyak ya udah mau nunggu ^^ umm, iya gak niat publish di wattad, kan sama aja intinya kan :3 double publish nar malah nyepam gimana wkwkwk and tentu saja makasih banyak buat read reviewnya ya :D

#amura : iya ini udah lagi nge reveal masa lalunya itachi :D biar tau deh gimana kelakuannya si gugaku kufufufu btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya ^O^/

#Viana. Ling : wkwkwkwk iya, berubah genre nih XD biar gak spanneng romance mulu #digorok# kufufu santé aja, kereveal semua nih kelakuannya fugaku di chaoter ini XD semoga masi mau lanjut baca. Btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

#N- uzumaki : uwaaah semoga menikmati ceritanya XD rada ganti action nih genre nya wkwkwkwk makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

#D : iyaaa XD semoga ttp menikmati walo gnre nya rada belok nih wkwkwk makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

#enaituyadigesek : wah namamu super sekali XD btw makasih reviewnya, kalo gak ada kerjaan silahkan review kembali XD

.

Buat yang udah log in dibales lewat PM ya: uknowJung, FujoC, AkaiYuki0511, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Midorima Ryouta, Deasy674, AySNfc3 and aokiaoki95.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 16: The End

.

.

.

"…" _Itachi tak merespon apapun. Tubuhnya bahkan tak bergerak seinchi pun mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Sasuke juga tak berkata apa-apa lagi, ia kembali duduk di samping Naruto, mendekap tubuh kekasihnya itu dan mengecup peilipisnya dengan lembut._

"Promise me you'll never leave _," bisik Sasuke, ia meraih jemari Naruto dan mengecupnya._

 _Naruto tak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Sasuke. saat itulah terdengar suara kehadiran seseorang di luar ruangan tempat mereka berada._

Mereka semua langsung tegang, Kisame dan Kakuzu siap dengan senjata mereka. Tapi sebelum mereka sempat menghampiri pintu, pintu sudah terlebih dulu terbuka. Kuroe muncul di sana dengan pistol di tangan, tubuhnya berlumuran darah entah darahnya sendiri entah darah orang lain. Tanpa kata ia masuk ke ruangan setelah menutup kembali pintu, ia menghampiri Itachi dan meletakkan pistol itu di dahinya.

"Oi," geram Kisame, menekankan pistolnya ke pelipis Kuroe.

"Kenapa," ucap Kuroe. "Kenapa kau harus kembali sekarang?! Kenapa kau harus kembali di saat seperti ini! _Where the hell were you when we searched all over the world for you_!"

"…" Itachi menatap hampa Kuroe lalu kembali tertunduk. " _I lost my memory that's why_."

Perlahan mata Kuroe terbelalak. " _W-what_ …?" ucapnya lirih.

Itachi menghela nafas, ia menurunkan pistol Kuroe lalu bangkit, mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan pria itu. " _Even now I remember nothing_. Saat aku mengatakan pada kalian lama tidak bertemu, itu hanya bualanku saja."

"…" Kuroe tak membalas apapun, ia masih terlihat terkejut.

" _So tell me, what should I do? If_ …" Itachi memberi jeda sesaat. " _If I come back to Uchiha, what will happen_?"

"…" Kuroe tampak ragu sesaat, tapi ia kembali mengacungkan senjatanya. " _Bullshit_. Sebelum ini kau sudah melindungi _waka_ dan Naruto."

"Aku juga tidak mengingatnya, aku bahkan harus _test_ DNA dengannya untuk membuktikan aku memang _aniki_ nya. Lalu…kukira dengan berhubungan dengan Sasuke ingatanku perlahan akan kembali. Tapi sama sekali tidak," Itachi menggeleng. " _So tell me. What should I do? Just by looking into your eyes I know we had a bound that I didn't have with the others. You knew me better than the others. I can't say we were lovers or just master and servant_ ," Itachi melangkah lebih dekat, mendekatkan wajahnya, tapi karena ia lebih pendek, ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya di leher Kuroe. " _But…I know you cared for me. Even now. Because…if you are not_ …" tanpa Kuroe sadari pistol di tangannya sudah berpindah ke tangan Itachi dan kini teracung di tenggorokannya. "…kau pasti sudah menembakku sejak tadi."

Gulp…!

Kuroe hanya bisa menelan ludah, tatapannya tetap terarah pada mantan _master_ nya itu.

"Jadi sebagai orang terdekatku, menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan—…ah, maksudku, apa yang aku yang dulu akan lakukan dalam keadaan seperti ini? Karena seperti yang kau tahu, aku tidak tahu bagaimana sifatku yang dulu."

"…" Kuroe sempat melirik Pain dengan ekor matanya, lalu kembali menatap Itachi. "Kau yang dulu selalu mementingkan orang yang kau sayangi dari pada dirimu sendiri. Hanya orang yang kau sayangi. Kau tidak peduli seluruh dunia hancur asal kau bisa selamat bersama orang-orang itu. Tapi…" Kuroe meraih pistol di tangan Itachi. "Kau kehilangan ingatan, yang artinya kau membentuk dirimu yang baru. Jadi bagaimana kalau kau gunakan otak barumu itu untuk melakukan sesuatu, Itachi- _sama_."

Itachi sempat terbelalak mendengar kata terakhir Kuroe. Saat itulah pintu tiba-tiba terbuka.

" _All clear_ ," Konan muncul di sana, Hidan di belakangnya. Pria itu tampak sedikit kewalahan dibanding Konan.

"Baiklah, aku tidak peduli ada yang mau tinggal atau apa," Kakuzu memapah Pain. "Aku hanya tidak bisa membiarkan orang ini mati, jadi aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit sekarang."

Kakuzu keluar memapah Pain, Sasuke menggandeng Naruto mengikuti langkah mereka, ia sempat melirik Itachi tapi lalu kembali membuang pandangan. Kisame juga menatap Itachi.

" _Sorry hon_ , aku memang mencintaimu. Tapi kalau harus memilih kau atau Pain, aku memilih _master_ brengsek itu," ucap Kisame lalu mengikuti langkah yang lainnya.

"Saranku, jangan cari masalah dengan wanita hamil yang sedang ngidam," umpat Hidan saat mereka melangkah pergi. Sepeninggal mereka, Kuroe meraih satu pistol lagi di sabuknya. "Kuharap kau tidak lupa caranya menggunakan pistol," ia menyerahkan pistol itu pada Itachi. "Aku tidak bisa melindungimu setiap saat. Terlebih jika kau pergi."

Itachi hanya mengikuti langkah Kuroe tanpa kata. Mereka menyelinap sepanjang lorong, menembak siapa saja yang baru muncul. " _This way_ ," Kuroe memandu jalan. Mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan besar yang gelap. Mereka terkesiap kaget saat seseorang sudah berada di sana.

"Mau minum?" tanya orang itu.

Kuroe menghela nafas lega saat menyadari itu Ashima. "Bagaimana situasinya?" tanya Kuroe. Ia dan Itachi mendekat.

" _Damn_ Rikudo. Mereka bisa masuk 25% system kita. Terakhir aku mencoba aku hanya bisa masuk 22% ke _system_ mereka," Ashima menatap monitor di hadapannya. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah tabung kecil berisi cairan bening dan menyerahkannya pada Itachi. "Mau minum?" ia mengulang pertanyaan sebelumnya. Itachi menerima tabung itu dengan ekspresi sedikit bingung. "Uchiha juga masih melakukan _torture_ pada sandera dari pihak musuh. Segala bentuk penyiksaan kami lakukan, termasuk menghapus ingatan atau menarik kembali ingatan yang sudah terlupakan. Yang itu," Ashima menunjuk tabung di tangan Itachi. "Untuk mengembalikan ingatan."

"…" Itachi tak mejawab, tapi dua detik kemudian ia mengosongkan isi tabung itu ke dalam mulutnya. "A-argh…!" erang Itachi sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Ups, aku lupa memperingatkan soal rasa sakitnya," ucap Ashima santai dan kembali pada monitor di hadapannya.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan, menghentikan Rikudo?" Kuroe ikut menatap monitor itu, membiarkan saja Itachi yang kini tersungkur di lantai sambil mengerang kesakitan.

"Tidak. Kubiarkan saja, aku tidak ambil bagian dalam perang bodoh ini," Ashima menghela nafas lelah. " _At this point_ Rikudo hanya ingin me- _rescue_ boss mereka, dan boss Uchiha kita hanya tidak ingin orang yang sudah membuat masalah dengannya lolos begitu saja. Sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke atau Itachi."

"Jadi menurutmu meskipun Itachi- _sama_ kembali, Fugaku- _sama_ juga tetap tidak akan melepaskan Rikudo?"

Ashima melirik Kuroe. "Itachi- _sama_ eh?" gumamnya.

" _I swore my loyalty for him long time ago_ ," balas Kuroe.

Mata Ashima kembali ke monitor. " _Whatever_. Dan ya, kurasa Fugaku- _sama_ tidak akan melepaskan Rikudo sekalipun Itachi kembali. Dan soal Sasuke…kurasa Fugaku membencinya hanya karena Sasuke sulit dikendalikan, dia tidak mau mengikuti ideal yang Fugaku terapkan. Itu pasti akan membuat masalah dalam Uchiha kalau suatu hari Sasuke mewarisinya."

"Begitu. Pantas saja Fugaku- _sama_ selalu keras pada Sasuke- _sama_."

"Guh…! Agh…" perlahan raungan Itachi terhenti, ia terlihat terengah.

"Sepertinya prosesnya sudah selesai," ucap Ashima. Ia dan Kuroe menatap Itachi yang perlahan bangkit. "Jadi, apa yang mau kau lakukan, Itachi- _sama_?" tanya Ashima setelah Itachi mendaptkan kembali cahaya di matanya.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Nagato dan Zetsu sudah mengatur jalur pelarian kita," ucap Konan, ia yang memimpin jalan. Mereka memasuki sebuah _bunker_ , ada terowongan di depannya dengan sebuah mobil yang sudah siap. Hanya saja tiba-tiba mereka di kepung oleh para Uchiha.

" _Back off_!" teriak Konan. Baku tembak terjadi dan mereka terpaksa kembali memasuki _bunker_ untuk berlindung.

" _Shit_! Apa ini jebakan," umpat Hidan.

"Mungkin Zetsu dan Nagato kehilangan kendali system nya," ucap Kisame sambil mengembalikan tembakan.

"Argh!" Naruto mengerang saat sebuah peluru menggores lengannya.

" _Fuck_! Nagato, Zetsu, tutup kembali _bunker_ nya. Kita kalah jumlah," ucap Kakuzu. Pintu _bunker_ kembali menutup, untuk sementara mereka aman. Tapi tiba-tiba saja lampu _emergency_ menyala.

' _Self-destruct_ _in three minutes_ ,' terdengar suara mesin.

"Sial! Apa yang terjadi!" umpat Kakuzu.

" _Guys_ , kami kehilangan kendali system," terdengar suara panik Nagato.

" _Do something_!" panik Kisame.

" _We don't have time_!" ucap Zetsu. "Argh! _Shit_! Oooke! Aku bisa membuka pintunya, tapi paling hanya beberapa detik! Sebaiknya kalian bisa keluar dalam selang waktu itu."

"Bagaimana kalau begitu keluar pintu kami dihabisi oleh regu tembak tadi," gerutu Hidan.

"Aku pilih mati tertembak. Setidaknya lebih keren," ucap Pain dan seenaknya mendekat ke pintu.

" _Leader_!" omel yang lain.

"Apa? Setidakanya ada harapan kan? Hal yang belum pasti itu selalu menyisakan kemungkinan lain. _That's my pet theory_."

Yang lain hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah dan memutar bola mata jengah. "Terserah lah, aku sudah bersumpah mati demi orang bodoh ini sejak awal," ucap Kisame lelah dan mengikuti Pain. Mau tak mau yang lain pun mengikuti.

"Konan, kau di belakang saja," ucap Pain.

"Apa? Aku ti—…"

"Setidaknya dia harus hidup," potong Pain sambil menunjuk kandungan Konan. "Kalau kami mati kau pura-pura mati ditimpa tubuh kami saja, nanti kalau para Uchiha sudah pergi kau bisa menyelamatkan diri."

Konan tampak tidak terima tapi akhirnya menurut. Zetsu pun membuka pintu, mereka langsung berhamburan keluar. Sudah ada Uchiha yang mengacungkan tembakan ke arah mereka, tapi tiba-tiba saja ia roboh.

"Benar kan, yang belum pasti selalu menyisakan kemungkinan lain," ucap Pain.

"Apa yang—…" ucapan Kisame terhenti saat mereka melihat sekeliling dan melihat tubuh para Uchiha tergeletak mati. Seseorang berdiri di sana menatap mereka. Ken. Hiiragi muncul dari sisi lainnya.

"Ashima yang mengatur _self-destruct_ itu," ucap Hiiragi lalu menghampiri mobil. "Katanya biar seolah kalian memang mati di dalam."

"Kami memang nyaris mati," cibir Kisame. Ia menghampiri mobil tapi Hiiragi menghentikannya sebelum Kisame naik.

"Kalian tidak akan naik mobil ini," ucap Hiiragi.

"Kau…" geram Kisame.

Setelah mengotak-atik sesuatu, Hiiragi turun dari mobil. Mobil itu berjalan dengan sendirinya, lalu setelah beberapa puluh meter tiba-tiba mobil itu meledak. "Di sebelah sana sudah di pasang bom yang trigger nya getaran," ucap Hiiragi dan setengah berlari menghampiri Ken.

" _This way_ ," ucap Ken, menunjuk dengan ibu jarinya. Ia mengikuti langkah Hiiragi, yang lain pun mengikuti.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Bagaimana mungkin mereka lolos!" omel Fugaku. "Kau bilang system kita sudah di reset dan mereka kehilangan kendali!"

"Memang. Tapi sepertinya ada pihak lain yang membantu mereka. Baik dengan system maupun dengan rute pelarian mereka."

" _Fucking traitor_!" geram Fugaku.

"Fugaku- _sama_ , saya berhasil mendeteksi keberadaan mereka. Mereka baru saja selamat dari ledakan _bunker_ di sisi barat. Dan…"

"Apa?"

"…mereka dipandu oleh Ken dan Hiiragi. Kalau memang mereka, kemungkinan besar yang membantu merusak _system_ adalah Ashima, lalu Kuroe…saya tidak melihat Kuroe bersama mereka. Juga Itachi- _sama_."

"…" Fugaku menatap tajam. "Apapun yang terjadi jangan biarkan para Rikudo itu lolos. Itachi biar aku yang urus," Fugaku beranjak dari ruangan itu. Saat menyusuri lorong, ia berpapasan dengan Kuroe yang tengah memapah Itachi, kaki Itachi terluka, wajahnya juga babak belur.

" _Tou-san_ …" panggil Itachi.

"Fugaku- _sama_ , Itachi- _sama_ mengatakan ingin kembali ke Uchiha asal Anda bersedia melepaskan Sasuke dan para Rikudo itu," ucap Kuroe. "Itachi- _sama_ dihajar oleh para Rikudo setelah mengatakan ingin kembali ke Uchiha, mereka tidak memercayainya lagi."

" _Tou-san_ , izinkan aku kembali. Aku sudah tidak tahu harus kemana lagi," ucap Itachi. "Kau butuh penerus kan? Bukankah aku yang kau harapkan? Bukan pembangkang seperti Sasuke? Aku akan menuruti semua kemauanmu, _Tou-san_."

"…" Fugaku menatap tajam. Nafasnya naik turun. "Apa kau bisa memberikan segala informasi tentang Rikudo padaku?"

Itachi mengerutkan alis. "Bukankah aku bersedia kembali asal kau melepaskan mereka? Artinya kau tidak akan mengusik mereka lagi."

"Aku tidak mungkin melepaskan orang yang sudah membuat masalah denganku!"

"…" Itachi terdiam, menatap dingin. Ia melepaskan diri dari papahan Kuroe, disekanya darah di wajah, dan ia bisa berdiri tegak tanpa bantuan. "Ah, _yappari_. Inilah kenapa Uchiha selalu dapat masalah dengan _clan_ lain," ucap Itachi datar. "Dulu aku menuruti segala kemauanmu supaya kau menjadikanku penerus, karena dengan menjadi pimpinan Uchiha aku bisa mengubah cara hidup _clan_ ini dengan tanganku sendiri. Sayangnya kau sudah mengacau dan membuatku terdampar di pelelangan itu."

"Kau…!" geram Fugaku.

" _Tou-san_ , kau sendiri yang bilang. Uchiha keluar dari dunia yakuza supaya keturunan selanjutnya bisa hidup damai di dunia depan, tapi kalau cara hidup kita tidak berubah, apa bedanya dengan kita sudah hengkang dan belum," Itachi berjalan mendekati Fugaku, meraih pundaknya. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Fugaku. " _Tou-san_ , aku mencintaimu. Dan seperti yang kau harapkan, aku akan mengakhiri kehidupan yakuza Uchiha dengan tanganku sendiri," Itachi mengecup dahi _Tou-san_ nya beberapa saat, kemudian berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Kuroe sempat menatap Fugaku beberapa lama, ia lalu membungkuk dalam sebelum akhirnya mengikuti langkah Itachi.

Itachi menyentuh earphone di telinganya. "Ashima," panggilnya.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Ah, itu pintu keluarnya," ucap Ken. Mereka setengah berlari menuju pintu.

"…" Hiiragi menyentuh earphone di telinganya saat mendengar bunyi static. "Ashima? Ada apa?"

"Hng…?" Ken menoleh.

"Suaramu putus-putus," ucap Hiiragi. "Coba ulangi sekali la—…" ucapan Hiiragi terpotong saat Ken menepuk pundaknya.

"Kurasa maksud Ashima itu," ia menunjuk ke belakang, yang lain mengikuti arah tatapannya dan terbelalak saat melihat ledakan api mengarah ke arah mereka.

"Woaaahhh, _ruunn_!" seketika mereka pun berlari menuju pintu keluar.

"Ashima, pintunya masih tertutup _dammit_!" omel Hiiragi sambil terus berlari. "Apa…?!" tampaknya ia masih tak bisa mendengar jelas ucapan Ashima, beberapa detik kemudian ia terbelalak. "Guys, pintunya hanya akan terbuka selama lima detik!" omel Hiiragi.

" _What the_ —…" omel Ken karena pintunya sudah mulai terbuka. "Ooooke, _five seconds_! Siapa yang mau sukarela menghitung detik kematian kita!"

"Hahaha aku kurasa," tawa Kisame. "Lima…empat…" dan dia betulan menghitung mundur.

" _Shiiiittt_!" berlari secepat yang mereka bisa saat jarak pintu sudah dekat.

"Sasuke!" teriak Naruto pada Sasuke yang sengaja berada di paling belakang mengikuti langkah kaki Naruto yang pendek.

" _Kuso_!" umpat Sasuke, pintu sudah mulai menutup dan kobaran api sudah tepat di belakangnya, ia melakukan sleding saat pintu menutup tinggal beberapa senti.

Blam!

Untung saja Sasuke berhasil keluar. Setengah detik setelah Sasuke keluar, bunyi gemuruh terdengar dari dalam pintu yang baru saja menutup, tapi ledakannya tertahan oleh pintu baja tersebut sehingga tidak terlihat dari luar.

"Huaahh," mereka terengah dan langsung terduduk di tanah.

" _That was too close_ ," ucap Ken yang malah terlentang dengan santainya di tanah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto menghampiri Sasuke, kakinya berdarah dan celana nya koyak, sepertinya karena sleding tadi.

"Sepertinya," balas Sasuke. "Kau sendiri?" ia menyentuh lengan baju Naruto yang basah oleh darah.

"Mm," Naruto mengangguk. "Kurasa darahnya sudah berhenti."

Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto. Ia beralih menatap Ken. "Jadi, bagaimana kalau kau mulai angkat bicara apa yang terjadi."

"Hng? Memangnya apa?" Ken duduk. "Aku—…kami, setia pada Uchiha. Dan karena masa pemerintahan Fugaku- _sama_ sudah berakhir, apa salahnya setia pada penerusnya," Ken menunjuk Sasuke. "Dan _aniki_ mu tentunya."

"Berakhir," ulang Sasuke. "Bukankah kalian yang mengakhirinya. _Is that what you called rebel_."

"Kami dengar dari Kuroe," ucap Hiiragi. "Dulu Itachi- _sama_ berniat untuk mengambil alih Uchiha supaya bisa mengubah cara hidup _clan_ ini. Meski Fugaku- _sama_ dan tiga generasi berikutnya sudah berhenti sebagai yakuza, cara hidup Uchiha sama sekali tidak berubah, juga masih sering terlibat perang dengan _group_ lain. Terlebih karena ingin melindungi Anda, Itachi- _sama_ tidak ingin Anda menjalani kehidupan di dalam _clan_ seperti ini."

"Apa karena itu dulu mereka membuang _nii-san_?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, Fugaku- _sama_ tidak tahu soal keinginan Itachi- _sama_ , karena Itachi- _sama_ berakting dengan sangat baik untuk menjadi anak yang diinginkan Fugaku- _sama_. Itachi- _sama_ bisa berakhir di pelelangan itu karena saat itu Uchiha sedang konflik dengan _group_ lain. Pemilik pelelangan itu adalah sekutu Uchiha, jadi Fugaku- _sama_ menitipkan Itachi- _sama_ padanya sampai konflik mereda. Tapi pihak musuh mengetahui keterlibatan pemilik pelelangan dengan Uchiha, pemilik pelelangan itu dibunuh, para anak buahnya yang tidak tahu menahu soal Itachi- _sama_ , mengiranya adalah barang pelelangan dan menjualnya juga," jelas Hiiragi.

"Dan…Uchiha tidak mencarinya?" ucap Sasuke.

"Tentu saja kami mencarinya, semua orang yang datang ke pelelangan itu kami selidiki bahkan sampai orang yang kebetulan lewat," ucap Ken. "Tapi tentu saja kami tidak menemukannya," ia memutar kepalanya menatap Kakuzu dan Kisame. "Dia ada di dalam perlindungan Rikudo."

"…" Sasuke menghela nafas lelah. Ia ingin protes soal kenapa mereka tak memberitahu soal menghilangnya Itachi padanya, dan pura-pura saja menangisi kematian Itachi setiap tahun. Tapi Sasuke berpikir mungkin tidak ada gunanya juga ia mengetahui informasi itu dalam kondisinya saat itu. Mungkin kalau posisinya sudah syah menjadi penerus Uchiha, mereka baru mau memberitahukannya. Setidaknya di posisi itu Sasuke bisa melakukan sesuatu. Sasuke menghela nafas lelah sekali lagi. " _Well_ , kau benar _nii-san_. Aku hanya bocah yang tidak tahu apa-apa waktu itu," gumam Sasuke.

Tak berapa lama sebuah helicopter mendekat dan mendarat di dekat mereka. Ashima, Kuroe dan Itachi turun dari sana.

"Kenapa lama sekali," tanya Ken.

" _Well_ , butuh waktu untuk meluluhlantahkan tempat sebesar itu," jawab Ashima.

"Jadi…sudah tidak ada yang tersisa dari Uchiha," ucap Hiiragi. Tatapannya menerawang.

"…Ya…" balas Ashima. "Rata dengan tanah."

Itachi melangkah menghampiri Sasuke, ia langsung mendekap adiknya itu, mengecup puncak kepalanya. " _It's ok, I'll protect you…always_ ," bisik Itachi.

" _Nii-san_ …ingatanmu sudah kembali?" tebak Sasuke.

Itachi mengangguk, melepas pelukannya. "Kita bisa membangun Uchiha dari nol lagi," ia masih menyentuh kedua pipi Sasuke. "Kita berdua, juga mereka," ia menatap Naruto, lalu keempat pengawal Uchiha.

"Tapi bukannya tidak adill hanya membawa mereka berempat dan membunuh semuanya? Bagaimana kalau masih ada yang juga ingin mengikuti langkahmu?"

"Kalau memang iya mereka harusnya melakukan hal yang sama dengan mereka berempat. Tapi semua orang di mansion itu memilih mengacungkan senjatanya dan melabel mereka berempat sebagai penghianat. Mungkin masuk akal jika mereka tidak ingin mengikutiku, tapi mereka bahkan sama sekali tidak menyebut namamu padahal kau bersama mereka lebih lama daripada denganku. Mereka sama sekali tidak berniat menaruh kesetiaan pada orang lain selain _Tou-san_ kita, yang artinya jalan hidup mereka sama dengannya. Uchiha tidak akan lepas dari konflik selama mereka ada."

"…" Sasuke tak merespon apapun. Itachi juga tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia mengacak rambut Sasuke sebelum berbalik dan menghampiri Pain. "Pain, kita—…" ucapan Itachi terhenti saat melihat kondisi Pain. Rikudo lain yang juga sedari tadi tak memerhatikan, kini menoleh menatap Pain yang sedari tadi bersandar di bebatuan. Matanya terpejam.

"Pain, Pain!" panggil Itachi sambil mencoba membangunkan Pain yang tak juga membuka matanya.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hidan.

Nagato menghembuskan nafas lega. "Syukurlah kandungannya tidak apa-apa," ucapnya.

"Sudah kubilang dia kuat," ucap Konan sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau sampai kau nekat begini lagi!" omel Nagato.

" _Hai hai, gomennasai, Tou-san_ ," Konan tersenyum manja yang mau tidak mau membuat Nagato luluh.

Saat ini mereka berada di rumah sakit terdekat, kondisi Pain sempat kritis, beberapa dari mereka juga, jadi mereka tak bisa pergi terlalu jauh. Lengan Naruto diperban meski dokter mengatakan lukanya tidak begitu parah, begitu juga Sasuke. Yang lain juga hanya mendapatkan luka-luka ringan, yang paling parah adalah Pain dan Deidara. Pain sempat pingsan karena kehabisan darah, sementara Deidara tertembak di telinga. Sepertinya posisi dia diketahui oleh _sniper_ Uchiha dan ia pun ditembak, beruntung ia sempat menghindar sehingga bukan kepalanya yang hancur melainkan hanya telinga kiri.

"Kau bisa dengar aku?" Sasori masih sibuk menjahili Deidara.

" _Urusai, Danna_!" omel Deidara. Pendengaran Deidara sebelah kiri mati total, jadi ia harus memaakai alat bantu dengar kalau ingin pendengarannya kembali 100% seperti saat kedua telinganya berfungsi normal. Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kebrisikan mereka, hingga ia menoleh dan melihat Pain menatapnya. Pain sempat pingsan dan harus transfuse darah, tapi ia sudah bisa bangun dari tempat tidur setelahnya. Pria itu mengisyaratkan Itachi untuk pergi hanya dengan gerakan kepalanya. Itachi mengangguk pelan, ia lalu mengikuti langkah Pain.

"Cuacanya cerah," ucap Itachi. Mereka berada di atap rumah sakit, angin berhembus lumayan kencang. "Bagaimana lukamu?" Itachi menghampiri pagar pembatas, berpegangan di sana.

"Mungkin hanya perlu beberapa minggu," jawab Pain, ia menatap jauh ke depan. Itachi melirik Pain lewat ekor matanya, pria itu tak balas menatap. Itachi pun menghampiri Pain, meraih pipinya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Pain, tapi berhenti sebelum bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Ia menatap mata Pain lurus, Pain balas menatapnya. Untuk beberapa saat mereka tetap dalam posisi itu, hingga akhirnya Pain mencium bibir Itachi.

Pain meraih jemari Itachi dengan jarak wajah mereka masih sangat dekat. "Sepertinya masih terlalu cepat bagi kita untuk memakai cincin ini," Pain melepas cincin di jemari Itachi, juga cincin yang ada di jemarinya.

"Yeah," balas Itachi nyaris berbisik. "Aku akan berjuang lebih keras untuk mendapatkan hatimu kembali."

"…" Pain tak menjawab, ia hanya kembali mencium bibir Itachi beberapa lama sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Kau mau apa? Aku ingin kopi susu," tanya Naruto di depan mesin penjual minuman otomatis. Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya tak menjawab. "Sasuke…?" Naruto menoleh.

" _Ne~_ Naruto…" panggil Sasuke. "Kau mau ke sana?"

"…" perlahan mata Naruto terbelalak, tapi ia segera mengalihkan pandangan. "…kurasa tidak perlu," jawabnya lirih. Sasuke melangkah mendekat, ia menggenggam tangan Naruto lalu mengecup pundaknya.

" _I'm here_ ," bisik Sasuke lalu perlahan menggandeng Naruto pergi.

Mereka meminjam mobil Ashima untuk pergi. Keduanya bungkam selama perjalanan, hingga Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di dekat sebuah rumah. Ia membuka kaca mobil, tapi Naruto melarangnya. Sasuke pun kembali menutup kaca tersebut. Naruto menatap ke dalam rumah itu lewat kaca mobil yang tertutup. Bisa ia lihat seorang pria bersurai pirang tengah duduk dan mengobrol di meja makan dengan seorang wanita bersurai merah panjang. Samar Naruto mendengar suara anak kecil dari sana. Pasangan suami istri itu tampak bahagia, disambutnya dua bocah yang tengah berkejaran itu dengan pelukan sayang. Mereka tampak seperti keluarga yang sempurna.

Tanpa sadar buliran bening menuruni pipi Naruto, ia langsung memalingkan pandangan dan menyeka air matanya.

"Ayo pergi," ucapnya dengan suara serak.

Sasuke tak berkata apapun, perlahan ia kembali melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah yang di bagian depannya tertulis nama Namikaze itu.

.

.

.

Etto…author salah perhitungan, ternyata gambar buat chapter ini belum ada, yg dwarnai ternyata malah gambar buat chapter depan XD jadi maap gambar buat chapter ini gak ada, tapi kalau ada nanti bakal di post di page nya author, so stay tune at facebook page: **Noisseggra no Sekai** ya… ^-^

Read and review and check the page out please ;)


	17. Chapter 17: Wound

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review :D

#k: kagak, ini belum tamat X'D wkwk maaf lupa ngasih to be continue di bawah, dan yups, mereka putus :'( Btw makasih banyak semangat dan read reviewnya ya :D

#amura : wakaka uke dah, ini action nya udah selese kok, smoga bisa enjoy story nya lagi X'D and makaasiiihhh banget banget semangatnya / makasih juga read reviewnya ya…

# D: yups, fugaku mati XD sasunaru…masih lanjut, painita putus dulu X'D btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

#Guest : woohh makasiihh, jadi semangat nih XD makasih ya…wakaka pain, ore siksa dulu kufufu #dihajar# iyaps ini masih lanjut kok XD makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

.

Buat yang udah log in dibales lewat PM ya: AkaiYuki0511, uknowJung, Deasy674, Midorima Ryouta, humusemeuke, aokiaoki95, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, and AySNfc3.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 17: Wound

.

.

.

Itachi tengah berada di balkon sebuah _condominium_ , menatap pemandangan kota malam hari sambil menikmati semilir angin. Ia menyentuh jarinya, sudah tak ada lagi cincin yang melingkar di sana. Ia yang pernah sangat membenci benda itu tak menyangka bahwa ia akan merindukan benda itu ada di jarinya. Itachi menatap layar ponsel di tangan, sejak Pain memutus pertunangan mereka, sekalipun tak ada kabar dari CEO Rikudo itu. Tatapan Itachi beralih menerawang ke pemandangan kota.

" _Waka_ , di luar dingin," seorang bersurai hitam menghampirinya membawa selimut, lalu menyelimutkannya ke punggung sang _waka_.

"Kuroe," lirih Itachi memanggil nama orang yang baru saja menyelimutinya. Kepalanya berputar menatap ke dalam _condo_ , ada tiga orang lainnya di sana, menatap ke arahnya. Setelah kasus dengan Uchiha, Itachi masih memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan, jadi ia menyewa sebuah _condominium_ dan tinggal bersama keempat orang Uchiha yang membantunya waktu itu, Kuroe, Hiiragi, Ken dan Ashima. Jujur, sebenarnya Itachi tidak begitu mengenal mereka. Bagaimana tidak, mereka pengawal pribadi Sasuke, hanya Kuroe yang dulu mantan pengawal pribadinya, ketiga lainnya Itachi hanya sekedar tahu. Ditambah sudah lima belas tahun berlalu tanpa Itachi berada di Uchiha, ingatannya tentang mereka sudah memudar, bahkan tentang Kuroe.

"Kalian istirahat duluan saja, aku masih mau di sini," jawab Itachi.

"…" Kuroe tak langsung menjawab. "Baiklah, panggil saja bila Anda butuh sesuatu," ucap Kuroe pada akhirnya sebelum memasuki _condo_.

Itachi kembali berdiam diri, ia lalu beralih menatap ponsel di tangannya dengan tatapan serius, ia tengah membaca informasi mengenai keadaan Uchiha saat ini. Setelah _mansion_ utama mereka rata dengan tanah dan dapat dipastikan Fugaku serta Mikoto Uchiha tewas dalam insiden itu, keadaan Uchiha jadi kacau balau. Terjadi perebutan saham dan kepemilikan property milik Uchiha di seluruh cabang Uchiha yang tersebar di seluruh dunia. Dunia depan lumayan ikut terseret karena perusahan sebesar Uchiha kacau, selain itu gossip keterlibatan Rikudo atas insiden itu ternyata muncul juga entah dari mana sumbernya.

Mata Itachi memicing. Kalau ia kembali ke Uchiha, ia bisa menenangkan situasi, dunia depan terselamatkan, Uchiha berdiri kembali. Pasti akan banyak tentangan karena ia tiba-tiba muncul setelah lima belas tahun menghilang, tapi pasti ujung-ujungnya dia akan menang karena tak mungkin ada yang bisa membantah darah Uchiha yang mengalir di nadinya. Kalau ia kembali ia juga bisa menghapus isu keterlibatan Rikudo atas pembunuhan pimpinan Uchiha itu. Kalau ia kembali…

Itachi menutup wajahnya dengan tangan, tatapannya kosong lewat sela-sela jemarinya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, sesuatu menahan hatinya.

"Ah, _matta_ …" lirih Itachi sambil menatap langit luas.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Sasuke, kau sudah tidur…?"

Krieet…

Naruto mengintip lewat celah pintu kamar Sasuke yang barusan ia buka. Terlihat Sasuke tengah bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan laptop di tangan dan _headphone_ di telinga. Ia melihat Naruto dan segera melepas _headphone_.

"Hei," sapanya dan tersenyum, tangannya memberikan _gesture_ mendekat.

"Sedang apa?" Naruto naik ke ranjang, duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Main game saja. Mau ikutan? Bisa dual player kok."

"Tidak, aku nonton saja deh."

Naruto ikutan bersandar ke bantal yang disandari Sasuke, kepalanya condong untuk menatap layar laptop. Sasuke membiarkannya saja, kembali main game. Ia tahu alasan kenapa Naruto ada di kamarnya padahal tak melakukan apapun, jadi Sasuke diam saja. Tak berapa lama, Naruto tertidur. Sasuke pun dengan hati-hati turun dari ranjang, menaruh laptop di meja, mematikannya, lalu mematikan lampu, hanya menyalakan lampu redup di dekat ranjangnya. Ia lalu membetulkan posisi tidur Naruto, ia juga ikutan berbaring dengan memeluk Naruto, mencoba memejamkan mata. Ia pun terlelap.

Gasp…!

Tengah malam, Naruto terbangun dalam keadaan panik, keringat dingin bercucuran. Matanya menatap liar ke sana kemari, memastikan keberadannya sebelum mulai menormalkan nafasnya kembali.

Sasuke terbangun karena Naruto, ia duduk untuk membelai surai Naruto.

" _It's ok…it's ok_ …" bisiknya menenangkan. " _We're here, in our room. I'm here, right beside you_ ," Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto, mengecupnya, lalu beralih mengecup kening Naruto. Sasuke kembali meraih tubuh Naruto, membaringkannya. "Tidurlah, ini masih malam," ucapnya. Naruto tak mengangguk atau apapun, ia hanya mendekatkan kepalanya ke dada Sasuke, sementara Sasuke memeluknya.

Sejak kembali dari Uchiha, Naruto selalu terbangun di tengah malam dalam keadaan seperti tadi. Sasuke hanya bisa maklum, Naruto baru pertama kali melihat tembakan di kepala hingga otak berantakam, atau isi perut yang berhamburan, atau potongan tubuh berceceran. Mungkin orang hanya akan menertawakan Naruto dan mengatainya tak jantan, tapi mereka belum mengalaminya sendiri, mereka hanya pernah melihat adegan itu di film, atau membacanya di novel. Buktinya mereka bisa saja muntah dan tak doyan makan hanya karena habis melihat kecelakaan lalu lintas dimana korbannya tewas dengan darah bercucuran, bagaimana kalau mereka merasakan perang terbuka sebagai diri mereka sendiri yang orang biasa dan bukannya anggota militer atau sejenisnya?

Sasuke menatap Naruto sebelum kembali memeluknya, mengecup puncak kepalanya. Ia mengusap lengan atas Naruto, luka gores peluru di tangan Naruto sudah sembuh, hanya meninggalkan bekas samar, tapi Sasuke sesekali mendapati Naruto melamun sambil memegangi erat lengannya, mencengkeramnya erat, seolah lengan itu masih sangat sakit. Mungkin luka psikologis Naruto lebih dalam dari yang ia kira. Ia pernah menawari Naruto untuk pergi ke psikiater, tapi Naruto menolaknya. Ia bilang ia akan baik-baik saja nantinya.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Sebenarnya dia juga bukannya terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti itu, ia hanya dididik dunia depan, untuk mengurus perusahaan, oleh orang tuanya. Tapi setidaknya dia mendapat latihan beladiri dari para bawahannya, dan didikan mereka bukan main-main. Ia bisa babak belur atau berdarah saat pelatihan, biar tubuhnya tak manja, kata mereka.

"Tenang saja, aku takkan pernah membawamu mendekati dunia itu lagi," bisik Sasuke, berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Hng…kau yakin kita pembagian tugas nih? Aku menemui Gaara kau survey tempat untuk café?" ucap Naruto.

"Tentu saja, akan lebih cepat kan, bisa selesai bersama," balas Sasuke.

"Tapi Gaara bilang ada proyek barunya juga, masa kau tidak melihatnya dulu."

"Aku percaya padamu. Jadi kau saja yang putuskan, aku ngikut," senyum Sasuke yang mau tak mau membuat Naruto sedikit blushing.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu," jawab Naruto. "Ah, kau yang bawa motor saja. Tempatnya Gaara kan bisa dijangkau bus, tidak harus cari-cari dulu."

"Oke," Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto. "Nanti akan kukabari soal bangunannya, siapa tahu kau ingin memilih yang—…"

"Aku percaya padamu, aku ngikut saja," potong Naruto, membalas Sasuke.

"Heeehh, dasar!" Sasuke mengacak kuat kepala Naruto, cowok itu hanya tertawa. "Kalau begitu sampai nanti."

Begitulah, mereka pun berpisah. Naruto menemui Gaara, Sasuke mengurus bangunan yang akan mereka beli untuk dijadikan café.

"Oh syukurlah kalau begitu, semoga proyek café kalian lancar," ucap Gaara. Saat ini ia dan Naruto tengah berada di salah satu cabang _store_ Gaara.

"Iya, saat ini Sasuke sedang survey bangunan, makanya dia tidak bisa ikut," ucap Naruto. "Tapi tidak apa-apa kan kami masih ikut investasi denganmu?"

"Tentu tidak masalah. Tidak ada rugi nya. Malahan aku berencana _launching_ produk baru jadi pastinya akan sangat membantu," cengir Gaara.

"Wooaah kali ini apa lagi?"

"Kurasa parfum. Biasanya banyak yang suka. Nanti kujelaskan detailnya, ah, lihatlah," Gaara menunjuk ke distro nya yang saat ini ramai pengunjung. Naruto tersenyum melihat itu. "Mau lihat-lihat dulu atau langsung masuk? Aku akan siapkan dokumen nya," ucap Gaara.

"Aku lihat-lihat dulu sebentar deh," balas Naruto penasaran.

"Oke, kalau begitu nanti langsung saja ke ruang tunggu ya. Sekarang kuambil dulu dokumen nya di meja kerja ku," Gaara pun pergi. Naruto berkeliling dulu di tempat itu, melihat produk fashion Gaara. Mulai dari pakaian casual, sampai sepatu dan sandal, juga macam-macam aksesoris. Setelah puas melihat-lihat, Naruto menuju ruangan yang disebutkan Gaara, tapi ia mengernyit saat mendengar suara Gaara seperti terengah.

"Gaara…?" panggilnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto melangkah perlahan menuju ruang kerja Gaara, takutnya ada perampokan atau apa dan Gaara disekap. Setelah kasus dengan Uchiha, Naruto jadi sering parno, rasanya dunia penuh criminal baginya. "Gaara…?" lirihnya. Pintu ruang kerja Gaara terbuka setengah, Naruto pun melongok ke dalam hanya untuk terbelalak melihat Gaara tengah dipagut panas oleh seseorang bersurai coklat panjang. Perlu beberapa waktu sebelum Naruto mengenali punggung orang itu, Neji, salah satu model di _agency_ tempatnya dulu bekerja. Tapi bukankah Neji adalah kekasih Ten Ten—salah satu anggota T4?

Naruto mengerjap keras untuk mengembalikan kepalanya ke dunia nyata. Ia segera menarik diri dan duduk di ruang tunggu seolah barusan tak melihat apapun. Lumayan lama, barulah Gaara keluar dari ruangan itu bersama Neji.

"Oh Naruto, lama menunggu?" ucap Gaara dengan nada biasa.

"Tidak kok, aku baru kembali," bohong Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," ucap Neji pada Gaara. Gaara tersenyum dan mengangguk, mereka tak bertukar cium atau apa, mungkin karena ada Naruto di sana.

"Baiklah, ini dia hasil investasi kalian untuk bulan ini," ucap Gaara, ia duduk di dekat Naruto lalu mulai membuka dokumen di tangannya. Naruto memerhatikan, hanya saja pikirannya sedikit terganggu dengan kejadian tadi. Gaara juga menjelaskan tentang produk baru yang akan dia garap, Naruto setuju untuk melanjutkan investasinya dan Sasuke bersama Gaara.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tinggal menunggu oke dari pihak sana," Gaara menutup kontraknya dengan Naruto, menyelesaikan pertemuan hari itu.

"A…umm…Ga-Gaara, boleh kutanya sesuatu? Etto…di luar bisnis dan…kurasa sedikit pribadi," ucap Naruto akhirnya memberanikan diri.

"Ya tentu saja," balas Gaara.

"Etto…umm, a-apa kau dan N-Neji…"

"Oh…" balas Gaara dan tersenyum. "Ya, kami pacaran," jawabnya frontal. "Kukira kau sudah tahu dari Sasuke."

"Eeehh? Sasuke tahu?" _shock_ Naruto.

"Iya, sejak awal dia sudah tahu. Makanya kukira dia sudah memberitahumu, kan sudah lama sekali."

"O-oh…" Naruto hanya bisa menjawab itu.

"Tapi jangan bilang-bilang pihak _agency_ ya hehe," Gaara menaruh telunjuknya di bibir.

Naruto mengangguk. Hanya dengan itu Naruto mengerti kalau Gaara tak ingin terjadi skandal yang berpengaruh pada karirnya dan juga Neji. Naruto meneguk ludah berat saat tiba-tiba ucapan Sasuke waktu itu melintas di kepalanya. Apa sekarang setelah mengetahui Gaara juga pacaran dengan lelaki Naruto bisa menanyakan padanya soal…sex sesama cowok?

"A-ano…Gaara…" panggil Naruto.

"Ya…?"

"U-umm…" tapi pada akhirnya Naruto tak mengatakan apapun soal itu. "Tidak ada. Hanya…sesekali mampirlah ke café. Mungkin akan menambah pelanggan kalau tahu café kami pernah dikunjungi _celeb_ sepertimu."

"Tentu saja, lagipula aku sangat suka parfait. Pasti di café mu ada kan? Aku akan mampir sering-sering," cengir Gaara.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Hng…?" Naruto menengadah saat kembali ke _apartment_ dan mendapati seseorang berdiri di depan pintu. Ia tersenyum mengenali sosok itu. " _Tadaima_ , Itachi- _niisan_ ," Naruto menyapa.

" _Okaeri_ " balas Itachi.

"Geez, kan sudah kubilang masuk saja tidak apa-apa, _nii-san_ punya kunci _apartment_ kami kan," ucap Naruto sambil membuka kunci.

"Ketinggalan di mobil, malas turun lagi," alasan Itachi. "Sasuke _wa_?" tanyanya saat memasuki _apartment_ dan suasananya sepi.

"Sedang mengurus bangunan yang akan kami beli. Mungkin sore atau malam pulangnya. _Nii-san_ tidak menelfon dulu sih jadi Sasuke tidak tahu kau mau datang."

"Tidak apa-apa, mengobrol denganmu kan juga tidak masalah," cengir Itachi, mengacak rambut Naruto.

"Hehe," cengir Naruto. "Duduklah, akan kuambilkan cemilan."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, aku kan ha—…"

"Meski aku punya cake choco-orange mix hazelnut?" seringai Naruto menang.

Gulp…!

Itachi langsung menatap ngiler.

"Hahaha makannya tunggulah di sana," tawa Naruto lalu menuju kulkas

Itachi duduk di sofa depan TV, memerhatikan sekeliling ruangan karena tak ada kerjaan. Ia menatap foto-foto Sasuke dan Naruto yang terpajang di meja dan dinding, mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Tatapan Itachi kembali kosong, pikirannya melayang mengingat ekspresi Pain waktu itu, ucapan Sasuke waktu itu.

" _Ne~_ Naruto," panggil Itachi pada akhirnya.

"Ya?" balas Naruto, ia masih menyiapkan sajiannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu terus bertahan dengan Sasuke?"

"Eh?" bingung Naruto yang tak menduga bakal mendapatkan pertanyaan semacam itu. Ia menaruh cake dan minuman di nampan lalu membawanya menghampiri Itachi. "Umm, apa ya, kurasa karena aku sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi kalau Sasuke sampai pergi."

"…begitu?" balas Itachi.

"Ah, jangan-jangan _nii-san_ masih terganggu dengan ucapan Sasuke waktu itu ya…sebaiknya jangan terlau dipikirkan. Kadang dia bicara semaunya kok, padahal _nii-san_ pasti punya alasan masuk akal saat itu."

"Kalau kau jadi aku, apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama?"

"Eh? Etto…" Naruto mengusap tengkuknya. "Entahlah," ucapnya bingung. "Aku tidak sepintar kau atau Sasuke, jadi kebanyakan aku mengikuti perasaanku bukan kepalaku. Jadi kurasa…aku tidak akan pernah memilih kembali ke Uchiha demi konflik selesai. Aku lebih memilih bersama Sasuke apapun yang terjadi," cengir Naruto. "Lagipula Sasuke pernah mengatakan padaku, tolong jangan pernah tinggalkan aku katanya. Dia bilang kalau aku pergi, dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang dia perjuangkan."

Perlahan mata Itachi melebar mendengar itu, hanya saja wajahnya tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun.

"Yeah, padahal tanpa disuruhpun aku tidak akan pergi," lanjut Naruto, menaruh potongan _cake_ dan segelas minuman ke hadapan Itachi. "Karena mau pergi ke mana juga aku tidak tahu, kalau tidak ada Sasuke aku kan tidak bisa pulang kemana-mana. Ah, mungkin itu perbedaannya denganmu _niisan_ ," Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Itachi. "Kau punya tempat kembali di Rikudo dan di Uchiha, makanya kau bisa membuat keputusan. Sedangkan aku tidak punya, makanya mau tidak mau aku harus memilih satu-satunya pilihan yang kupunya. Bukan berarti aku terpaksa bersama Sasuke sih, hanya saja begitu perumpamaannya."

Itachi menghela nafas lelah, ia mengusap wajahnya dan mendongak menatap langit-langit. Pantas saja Pain sangat terluka karena itu. Dia memperjuangkan semuanya demi Itachi, tapi yang ia perjuangkan malah menghianatinya.

"Apa ini bisa disebut selingkuh ya?" ucap Itachi setengah tertawa.

"Siapa yang selingkuh? Jangan bilang kau sedang mendekati Naruto, _niisan_!" omel Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul di dekat mereka, sepertinya membuka pintu _apartment_ tanpa suara. Naruto hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Haha kalau iya kenapa?" goda Itachi.

"Kau—…!" omel Sasuke.

"Mana mungkin kan. Kau ini parno sekali sih," kesal Naruto. Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan duduk di sampingnya, saat itulah Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke demi bisa mengecup pipinya. "Po-pokoknya aku tidak selingkuh!" ucap Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

"Hehe," cengir Sasuke puas.

"Eh, kau bawa apa?" tanya Naruto menatap kantong plastic yang dibawa Sasuke.

"Tadi ada _sale_ di supermarket, aku beli tomat," balas Sasuke.

"…" _loading_ sesaat. "Kalau ada _sale_ kenapa Cuma beli tomaattt!" omel Naruto layaknya ibu-ibu rumah tangga.

"Ya—…habis kupikir persediaan kita masih ba—…oi Naruto…" ucapan Sasuke terpotong krena Naruto sudah melompat pergi ke kamar mengambil jaket dan dompet lalu pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya bisa _speechless_. Suasana hening beberapa saat sebelum Itachi angkat bicara.

" _Ne~_ Sasuke, kurasa kita perlu bicara," ucap Itachi. Sasuke melirik _aniki_ nya, tatapannya serius. Mungkin ia akan membahas sesuatu yang besar. Itachi menarik nafas dalam. "Menurutmu bagaimana kalau aku kembali ke Rikudo?"

"…" otak Sasuke mencerna ucapan Itachi untuk beberapa saat sebelum matanya bereaksi dengan melebarkan kelopaknya. " _W-what_ …?" ucapnya tak percaya. " _Nii-san_ , kau mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan kan?"

"…" Itachi tak menjawab, hanya mengusap wajahnya hingga ke kepala. Sasuke juga tak merespon lagi, hanya bernafas berat.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan pada mereka?" tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya. "Kau tidak akan membuang mereka begitu saja kan? Tapi yang jelas aku tidak yakin bisa menerima mereka," jelas Sasuke. "Naruto masih trauma dengan perang bodoh kemarin, sebisanya aku ingin menjauhkan dia dari segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Yakuza. Ditambah, aku sudah keluar dari Uchiha lebih dulu dari pada kau, aku memutuskan sendiri untuk pergi. Jadi seharusnya kau dan mereka tahu aku tidak bisa melanjutkan permainan Master-Servant entah di luar maupun di dalam Uchiha," tegas Sasuke.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Tatapan Itachi menerawang selagi ia menaiki lift transparan di sebuah gedung pencakar langit. Logika nya bermain di dalam otaknya. Ia yang sudah memutuskan memihak Uchiha dalam perang itu, ia memberi harapan pada Kuroe, Ashima, Hiiragi dan Ken bahwa ia meruntuhkan Uchiha demi membangunnya kembali dari awal. Kalau ia tak berniat kembali ke Uchiha, seharusnya ia tetap bersama Pain, memberi batasan jelas bahwa ia tetap di Rikudo apapun yang terjadi, dengan begitu keempat orang itu takkan membantunya menghancurkan Uchiha. Mereka setia pada Uchiha, jadi kemungkinan mereka akan tetap berada di bawah perintah Fugaku.

Tapi Itachi kembali, dia yang menyuruh mereka berhianat dengan menghancurkan keluarga mereka sendiri, karena ia berniat membangunnya kembali. Jadi mana mungkin sekarang ia menunjukkan punggungnya pada mereka dan melangkah pergi.

Itachi keluar dari lift, berjalan menusuri lorong bangunan menuju sebuah ruangan, ia berdiri di depan pintu, tangannya berhenti sebelum menekan bell. Tapi bukankah tidak masalah ia kembali ke Uchiha? Pikiran Itachi kembali melayang. Meski ia kembali, ia tetap bisa menjalin aliansi dengan Rikudo, bahkan tetap bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Pain. Mereka pimpinan _group_ mereka, memangnya siapa yang bisa melarang mereka mau berpacaran atau menikah dengan siapa?

Ting tong…

Itachi menekan bel.

"Masuk," terdengar sura Pain dari dalam. Menarik nafas dalam, Itachi pun membuka pintu. Pain ada di belakang meja kerja, Nagato ada di sampingnya dengan setumpuk dokumen di tangan.

"Kalau begitu selesaikan transaksinya hari ini," ucap Pain pada Nagato, sebagai tanda menyuruh pria bersurai merah itu pergi. Nagato hanya mengangguk lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia bahkan tak melirik Itachi.

"Hai,"sapa Itachi _awkward_ seraya menghampiri.

"Hai," sapa Pain balik, terseyum. Sebuah reaksi yang tak Itachi duga.

"…" Itachi mengintip ke layar laptop Pain. "Hng…? Membeli pulau baru eh?" ia mencoba mengobrol.

"Yeah, sepertinya pulau ini menjanjikan. Masih harus selesaikan transaksi, tapi aku sudah mulai memetakan _layout_ bisnisnya."

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa di bagian ini dibangun tower besar padahal kau tidak membangun apapun?" Itachi menunjuk salah satu sudut peta pulau di layar laptop.

"Hng…aku ingin menjadikannya tempat pribadiku," Pain menopang dagu nya di meja sambil menatap tempat itu. "Kau tahu, untuk bersantai tanpa ada gangguan. Mungkin bangun satu dua bangunan saja, tapi bukan untuk bisnis. Lalu jalur transportasi, dan tower listrik juga telefon. Aku tidak mau tempat ini jadi tempat terpencil seperti di film horror."

Mereka tertawa. "Yang lain boleh ke sini?" tanya Itachi.

"Tentu saja. Kubilang kan tempat santai pribadi. Member Rikudo bisa bersantai di sana," balas Pain. Obrolan mereka terhenti di situ, untuk beberapa lama keduanya bungkam.

"Pain…" panggil Itachi pada akhirnya. "…kurasa…aku akan kembali ke Uchiha."

"…" Pain terdiam, tak langsung menjawab. "Begitu…?" hanya itu responnya. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka cukup lama, hingga Itachi mengeratkan tangannya, mengumpulkan keberanian.

"Ayolah, tidak seburuk itu kan. Kita bisa menjalin aliansi, Uchiha dan Rikudo. Lalu…memangnya siapa yang bisa menentang kita kalaupun kita pacaran atau menikah sekalipun, kita adalah pimpinannya," Itachi mencoba memberi alasan masuk akal, tapi tak bisa ia pungkiri jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Apalagi saat mendengar respon Pain berikutnya, rasanya jantungnya berpacu tiga kali lebih cepat tapi lalu berhenti berdetak.

"Ya, kurasa bukan ide buruk," balas Pain dengan sebuah senyum. Tapi justru itulah yang membuat jantung Itachi serasa berhenti. Detik berikutnya Pain meraih sesuatu dari laci meja, ia beralih berdiri di hadapan Itachi. " _Then, this is a goodbye right_?" Pain meraih tangan Itachi, menaruh sesuatu di sana. Sebuah _cock ring_ , bukti kepemilikan Pain terhadap Itachi. " _You are free now_ ," ucap Pain dan melangkah melewati tubuh Itachi.

" _N—…no—…!"_ spontan Itachi meraih lengan Pain, mencegahnya supaya tak pergi. " _No, I don't want this_ ," Itachi menundukkan kepalanya di punggung Pain, tubuhnya bergetar halus, matanya masih terbuka lebar. Ia tahu maksud Pain, ia tahu arti senyuman barusan. Bukan Pain menyetujui usulan Itachi, Pain ingin melepasnya. Melepas dalam arti selamanya, memberikan Itachi kebebasan untuk tak pernah kembali lagi.

Terdengar Pain menghela nafas pelan, tubuhnya perlahan berbalik, ia meraih dagu Itachi, mengangkatnya supaya iris Itachi menatapnya.

" _I love you_ , Itachi. _I do_ ," ucap Pain. " _I would do anything for you. Anything. But_ …" Pain menjeda kalimatnya, mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Itachi tapi matanya tetap menatap lurus mata Itachi. "… _I can't do that if you won't do the same_ ," lanjut Pain nyaris berbisik. Ia masih menatap mata Itachi beberapa lama sebelum akhirnya menjauhkan diri. " _Goodbye_ ," ucapnya lalu berbalik dan pergi.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Naruto, kau sudah tidur?" Sasuke nyelonong masuk ke kamar Naruto.

"Belum lah, baru jam segini juga," Naruto barusan memakai _T-shirt_ nya.

"Cih, melewatkan pemandangan bagus," gerutu Sasuke yang sukses kena timpuk bantal di muka. "Jadi, ada apa?" Naruto mengambil handuk kecil dan mengelap rambutnya.

"Ada sedikit masalah soal pembelian bangunannya," Sasuke duduk di ranjang Naruto, mengembalikan bantal ke tempat semula. "Selama ini kita bisa lolos karena kerja kita _non-formal_ , di _agency_ sebagai pekerja _backstage_ yang bisa digonta-ganti, lalu sewa _apartment_ asal bayar, SIM dibuatkan _nii-san_ yang tanpa test dan tanpa kelengkapan identitas, tapi sekarang untuk membeli bangunan jelas kita harus pakai surat-surat dan identitas diri. Lengkap. Karena kita nanti bakal kena pajak, pasang listrik sendiri, air, _wi-fi_ , dan sebagainya."

"…" Naruto menghentikan gerakannya, berkedip beberapa kali. "Benar juga ya. Selama ini kita tidak memikirkan itu karena Cuma ngontrak kamar, jadi tinggal bayar ke pemiliknya saja," Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke. "Ung…jadi sebaiknya bagaimana?"

"Ya…tidak masalah sih. Hanya saja…" Sasuke menatap lurus ke mata Naruto. "…aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau cepat atau lambat kita akan ditemukan. _Well_ , keluargaku sudah tidak masalah, jadi yang kumaksud adalah keluargamu, juga teman-teman kita."

"…" Naruto terdiam sesaat sebelum mengangguk perlahan. "Y-ya, semoga saat itu tiba aku sudah menyiapkan hati ku."

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Naruto. "Atau berharap saja mereka sudah tidak berniat mengusik kita. Ini sudah empat tahun, kurasa mereka sudah angkat tangan dan tidak peduli lagi."

"Benar juga ya, seharusnya mereka sudah tidak mengusik kita lagi. Atau setidaknya tahu kita yang tidak mau diusik," balas Naruto. Ia lalu beralih berbaring di pangkuan Sasuke. Ia menatap wajah Sasuke dan tersenyum, tangannya terangkat untuk meraih pipi Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke, meraih tangan Naruto dan mengecupnya.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja baru sadar kita sudah lumayan lama hidup bersama. Dulu aku pernah berpikir akan bosan loh kalau kita setiap hari ketemu, tiap hari ngobrol. Ternyata sama sekali tidak," cengir Naruto. "Yang ada sekarang malah aneh kalau kau tidak ada, soalnya sudah terbiasa bersama."

"Heeh kau ini bisa saja," Sasuke memencet hidung Naruto gemas. Ia membungkuk untuk mencium Naruto, tapi sepertinya tubuhnya tak selentur itu. "Adudududuh," keluh Sasuke sambil memegangi punggunya.

"Hahahahaha," Naruto terbahak. Ia bangkit lalu berguling menindih tubuh Sasuke, menatapnya sesaat dan tersenyum sebelum mengecup lembut bibirnya beberapa lama. "Mnh, oia, kita kan belum memikirkan nama untuk café kita," Naruto berguling ke samping dan rebahan di samping tubuh Sasuke.

"Hmm…apa ya?" Sasuke juga hanya rebahan menatap langit-langit, hanya saja tangannya meraih tangan Naruto, menggenggamnya. "S. N. café bagaimana?"

"Singkatan nama kita?"

"Yups, tapi bisa juga kepanjangan dari Snowy Night. Itu malam saat pertama kita jadian, turun salju kan."

Naruto mendengus tertawa, ia menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan yang satu. "Kalau mengingat lagi jadi malu," ucapnya. Sasuke hanya balas tertawa pelan lalu beralih memeluk erat tubuh Naruto.

" _Aishiteru_ ," bisiknya sebelum mengecup pipi Naruto dan memejamkan mata. Naruto hanya tersenyum membiarkan dirinya dipeluk, ia pun ikut memejamkan mata.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Itachi kembali ke condominium nya dengan kepala tertunduk. Pikirannya kacau balau, terlebih perasaannya. Rasanya semua pintu pilihan sudah tertutup baginya, dan ia harus memilih satu-satunya pilihan yang ia punya.

"Kuh…!" alis Itachi bertaut, ia meremas dadanya erat. Mungkin suatu saat rasa perih itu akan hilang. Mungkin. Ia kembali melangkahkan kaki, keluar dari lift dan menuju _condo_ nya. Ia membuka pintu, suasana hening. Kemana mereka? Heran Itachi.

"Kuroe?" panggil Itachi sambil melangkah mencari. "Ashima? Hiiragi? Ken?" ia mengabsen satu per satu nama bawahannya, tapi tak ada jawaban. Hingga ia mendengar suara gemericik kran dari kamar mandi, perlahan ia pun menghampiri. Ia mengernyit heran saat mendapati bagian depan pintu kamar mandi banjir. "Apa mereka lupa mematikan keran," ujarnya lirih seraya membuka pintu kamar mandi. Seketika onyx nya melebar meihat pemandangan yang ditemuinya begitu pintu terbuka. Kuroe, Ashima, Hiiragi dan Ken terduduk dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri di lantai dan di bak mandi. Sementara sebagian besar air yang menggenangi lantai sudah berubah warna menjadi merah akibat darah yang mengalir dari nadi mereka yang menganga.

.

.

.

~To be Continue~

.

.

.

 **PLEASE READ** : Author mau minta bantuan dong, sebenernya author masih bingung mau ngasih nama apa buat café nya SasuNaru XD ada yang minat ikut sayembara (yaelah) cari nama buat café mereka gak? Iseng iseng berhadiah #dor! Hadiahnya bagi nama yang terpilih yaitu dua buah poster gambarnya terserah tapi milih yang udah ada di facebook page nya author ya… (kalo ada yg minat sih wkwkwkwk) ATAU pulsa sebesar 20k aja ya (ketauan banget author nya kere XD). Ketentuan untuk submit nama bisa cek di facebook page: **Noisseggra no Sekai**. Nama akan di post beberapa chapter selanjutnya sekaligus pengumuman nama yang terpilih. Ditunggu submit an nama nya ^-^

.

Ah, btw maaf chapter kemarin ternyata author lupa naruh kata "to be continue" di bawah ya X'D mana judulnya the end pula, itu maksudnya the end konflik sm uchiha sih, tapi to be continue nya ketinggalan X'D sorry…

 _Anyway, read, review, check out the pic, submit your choice of name please ^-^_


	18. Chapter 18: Erase

Makasih banyak buat yang udah nyempetin review :D

#c: Amin wkwkwkwk seperinya tulus banget doa buaat mereka XD anyway makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

#Guest : uh uh, iya :'( merekanya gitu…btw makasih banyak semangat nya ya :D and makasih juga read reviewnya…

#aka-chan : well yeah, but I think that snowy night kinda lame X'D so I decided to ask readers to give one. Maybe they have cuter name than mine. Anyway, I hope you'll participate too ^-^ and thank you for reading and reviewing as always :D

#amura : uwaahh gomen, udah kok genre actionnya udah selesaiii XD jadi ini udah damai, gak bunuh-bunuhan lagi, semoga kembali bisa menikmati ceritanya X'D anyway makasih banyak ya udah read and review :D

.

Buat yang udah log in dibales lewat PM ya: Deasy674, FujoC, AkumaKitsune718, AySNfc3, phabo uniq and liaajahfujo.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 18: Erase

This is a very long chapter, hope you enjoy the story…

.

.

.

"Hmgh—…Hooeekk…!" Naruto memuntahkan isi perutnya ke wastafel. Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang berantakan, menatap cermin. Di kepalanya kembali terisi bayang-bayang saat darah mengalir deras bagaikan keran yang dibuka penuh, juga cacahan isi perut dengan aroma anyir darah yang menusuk hidung. "Hmph…hhooekkk…!" Naruto kembali muntah. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit, rasanya sulit untuk bernafas. Ia tersengal sebelum kembali muntah. Untuk beberapa lama ia masih berada di wastafel. Keran sengaja ia nyalakan supaya Sasuke tak mendengarnya, tapi ia malah jadi membayangkan aliran darah sederas itu yang memancar dari leher seseorang, atau dari perut dan dada mereka.

"Naruto kau baik saja?" Tok tok tok…Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Iya aku baik," Naruto menjawab dengan susah payah berusaha terdengar normal.

"Tumben mandimu lama," sahut Sasuke.

"Berisik, cowok kan juga kadang melakukan sesuatu yang lain di kamar mandi," alasan Naruto.

"Huuuhhh kalau kau mau melakukan itu biar aku bantu!" omel Sasuke.

"Kau ngaco apa sihh!" sewot Naruto. Kadang Sasuke mesum nya kelewatan.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong mobil _pick up_ nya sudah datang."

"Oke, aku akan segera keluar."

"E-ehm, keluar? Apanya?"

Naruto hanya bisa menepuk jidat. "Kau duluan angkut barang-barang saja sana," ucapnya setengah menggeram kesal.

Hari itu mereka akan pindah ke tempat baru yang sudah mereka beli untuk mendirikan café, jadi dari kemarin mereka sibuk packing barang-barang mereka. Naruto segera menyelesaikan mandi nya, saat dia keluar, sebagian besar barang-barang sudah tidak ada di dalam _apartment_.

"Tolong yang itu jangan sampai terbalik," terdengar suara Sasuke dari luar _apartment_ , sepertinya tengah menginstruksikan orang-orang yang mereka sewa untuk membantu pindahan. Naruto melanjutkan langkah menuju kamar untuk bersiap-siap.

"Naruto, kau sudah siap?" tak lama kemudian Sasuke menghampiri Naruto di kamarnya.

"Iya sudah," balas Naruto sembari merapikan jaketnya. "Barang-barangnya sudah di mobil semua?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Mau kau atau aku yang bawa motor?" Sasuke menenteng kunci motor.

"Aku saja deh. Semalam kau kan tidak tidur, nanti kau bisa tidur di mobil."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Sasuke melempar kunci nya ke Naruto.

Setelah itu mereka pun pergi. Tempat yang mereka tuju agak jauh dari _apartment_ mereka yang dulu, mungkin sekitar tiga jam berkendara. Mereka memilih tempat itu setelah mempertimbangkan matang-matang dan juga survey lokasi pastinya. Naruto naik motor sebagai pemandu jalan, sementara Sasuke ikut ke mobil yang mengangkut barang-barang mereka.

Ckiit…!

"Huaah, capek juga berkendara tiga jam," ucap Naruto sembari melepas helm nya. Mereka sudah tiba di tujuan, ia memarkir motornya di halaman samping, diikuti mobil pengangkut. Sasuke turun dari mobil dengan muka mengantuk, ia menguap beberapa kali.

"Tolong bawa masuk semua," komando Sasuke. Sementara orang-orang suruhan mereka mengangkut barang masuk, Sasuke dan Naruto memasuki rumah itu, melihat-lihat. Kondisinya agak berbeda dari terakhir mereka mengecek, pastinya karena isi rumah sudah dikosongkan oleh si penjual.

Bangunan itu terdiri dari dua lantai, ada dua ruang besar di lantai satu, rencananya akan mereka gunakan untuk café, dapur dan gudang bahan makanan. Di lantai dua ada dua kamar, satu ruang santai, dapur dan kamar mandi. Tidak begitu besar memang, tapi mereka rasa cocok untuk langkah awal mereka. Nanti kalau sudah berkembang, mereka bisa membobol dua ruangan di lantai satu untuk memperbesar café, atau menambah bangunan lagi di halaman samping yang kosong.

"Tuan, ini sudah semuanya," ucap seorang petugas pengangkut.

"Ah, terimakasih," Sasuke menghampiri, memberikan upah mereka lalu mengantar mereka pergi. Sasuke kembali menghampiri Naruto. "Nah, mulai dari mana," ujarnya.

"Mulai dari memberesi barang pindahan kita dulu, café urusan nanti," balas Naruto.

"Ish ish, jutek amat," Sasuke menoel pipi Naruto.

"Hngh, aku capek tauk habis menyetir," Naruto menyibakkan tangan Sasuke.

"Iya sayaaaang," gemas Sasuke dan malah menjewer pipi Naruto, setelahnya mengecup bibir Naruto singkat. Ia menatap dengan senyuman saat melihat Naruto tampak tidak puas. "Lagi?" godanya. Naruto hanya menggembungkan pipinya yang sedikit memerah, lalu memeluk pinggang Sasuke sambil menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman basah.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Sasuke, tolong dong," ucap Naruto saat berusaha mengangkat koper ke atas lemari yang terlalu tinggi baginya. Sasuke pun segera menghampiri dan membantu Naruto. Saat ini mereka tengah memberesi barang-barang pindahan mereka. "Fiiuh, selesai juga," ucap Naruto. Saat itulah ponsel Sasuke berdering.

"…" Sasuke menatap layar ponselnya beberapa lama tanpa mengangkatnya.

"Siapa? Kenapa tidak diangkat?" tanya Naruto saat nada dering berhenti.

"Tidak tahu. Nomor tak dikenal," jawab Sasuke. Tak berapa lama sebuah pesan masuk, Sasuke kembali terdiam membacanya, tapi lagi-lagi ia tak berkata apapun, hanya menyakukan ponselnya. "Ayo, tinggal dapur dan ruang tengah kan," ajak Sasuke.

"Sms tadi—…"

"Bukan hal penting. Sudah kubilang orang nyasar saja," ucap Sasuke. Mereka keluar kamar dan menuju ruang tengah di mana masih ada beberapa kardus yang belum dibuka. Mereka membukanya, hanya peralatan masak sederhana dan beberapa hiasan, juga foto mereka. Tak butuh lama untuk menata ruang tengah dan dapur. "Akhirnya selesai juga," Sasuke meregangkan otot. "Aku mandi duluan ya?"

Naruto mengangguk. Sasuke pun ke kamar mandi, Naruto kembali ke kamar untuk menunggunya.

"Naruto aku sudah selesai," teriak Sasuke tak berapa lama kemudian.

"Cepat amat," gumam Naruto. "Iya," teriaknya menyahut. Ia pun mengambil handuk dan menuju kamar mandi.

Sasuke berpakaian dengan cepat, setelah itu ia keluar kamar, menatap pintu kamar mandi yang masih tertutup. Ia meraih ponsel, mengirim pesan ke ponsel Naruto.

"Naruto, aku mau keliling dulu untuk mengenali tempat. Kalau perlu nitip sesuatu nanti sms saja. Aku pergi dulu ya," ia mendengar suara ponsel Naruto dari kamar Naruto yang artinya pesannya sudah masuk. Setelah itu Sasuke mengambil kunci motor dan pergi.

Sasuke memacu motornya dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi, hingga ia mulai melaju pelan dan akhirnya berhenti di tempat parkir sebuah rumah sakit. Itachi tampak tengah duduk dengan gelisah saat Sasuke menghampiri.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sempat kritis. Tapi dokter bilang sekarang sudah stabil," jawab Itachi dengan suara sedikit serak. Sasuke duduk di samping Itachi, menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke setelah selang beberapa waktu.

Itachi menggeleng pelan tanpa menoleh. "Saat aku kembali mereka sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan darah menggenangi seluruh lantai kamar mandi."

"Kembali? Dari mana?" alis Sasuke bertaut.

"Rikudo."

Sasuke menoleh menatap Itachi. "Apa jangan-jangan mereka mengira kau akan kembali ke Rikudo?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Aku bilang hanya jalan-jalan, dan aku sama sekali tak mengatakan soal keinginanku kembali ke Rikudo. Aku hanya mengatakannya padamu."

Sasuke kembali menghela nafas panjang. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. "Jadi ingat saat dulu kau juga mengiris nadi mu. Waktu itu…" Sasuke tak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat menyadari sesuatu. " _Nii-san_ , dulu kenapa kau mengiris nadi mu?"

"Khh…" Itachi memijit pelipisnya pelan. "Aku tidak ingat. Belum semua ingatanku kembali sejak Ashima memberiku obat itu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak…hanya saja, kalau mereka memang berniat bunuh diri, kenapa mereka tidak saling tembak saja. Mereka selalu bawa senjata api kan?"

"…" perlahan mata Itachi membola. Benar juga ya, kenapa mereka harus repot-repot mengiris nadi mereka? Apa memang ada hubungannya dengan saat ia kecil? "Khh…!" Itachi kembali memijit pelipisnya. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit saat ia mencoba mengingat. "Khh…mungkin aku harus minum obat itu lagi supaya ingat," ucapnya sambil meringis kesakitan. "Tapi aku tidak tahu dimana harus mendapatkannya."

Seorang suster menghampiri mereka. "Maaf, apa kalian keluarga dari keempat pasien?" tanyanya. Itachi mengangguk. "Mereka sudah siuman, mungkin kalian ingin menemui mereka."

Itachi dan Sasuke pun segera memasuki ruangan di mana mereka dirawat. Itachi menatap mereka satu per satu, kelihatannya mereka masih lemah sekali. Infus darah menggantung di samping ranjang masing-masing.

"Hei hei," cegah Itachi saat melihat Kuroe beranjak duduk.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya duduk saja," ucap Kuroe, mencoba tersenyum meski wajahnya begitu pucat.

Itachi masih belum menatap mereka di mata, ia menghela nafas beberapa kali, menyiapkan diri, lalu barulah menatap mata mereka. "Kenapa kalian melakukan ini?" tanyanya.

"…" alih-alih menjawab, mereka saling tatap, tapi lalu tersenyum seolah maklum akan sesuatu.

"Sepertinya memang benar _memory_ Anda belum pulih semuanya," ucap Ashima.

"Yeah," balas Itachi. "Mungkin aku harus meminum obat itu lagi."

"Tidak bisa, obat itu hanya boleh dikonsumsi sekali. Dua kali maka akan merusak otak Anda. Memang butuh waktu, tapi nantinya ingatan Anda akan kembali semua."

Itachi menghela nafas. "Baiklah, jadi sambil menunggu ingatanku kembali, ada yang ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padaku?" Itachi mengalihkan pandangan dari Ashima ke Ken, Hiiragi, lalu berhenti di Kuroe.

"Kami hanya tidak ingin membebani Anda," ucap Kuroe.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak merasa terbebani," jawab Itachi cepat.

"Anda ingin kembali ke Rikudo bukan?"

Sontak mata Itachi membola mendengar penuturan Kuroe. "Aku—…" kalimat Itachi tersendat. Ia ingin menyangkal, tapi rasanya ia tidak lihai berbohong. "Tapi bukan berarti kalian harus mengakhiri hidup kalian," akhirnya Itachi hanya bisa mengatakan itu. Tak menyangkal, tak membenarkan.

"Haha tenang saja. Kami tidak berniat bunuh diri," tawa Ken. "Kami hanya keluar dari Uchiha. Kami membebaskan diri dari marga ini," ia mengangkat pergelangan tangannya yang tersayat. "Ini upacara pelepasan diri kami, jadi sekarang kami tak terikat dengan clan Uchiha. Dengan begitu Anda juga bebas, Anda tidak perlu merasa bertanggungjawab pada kami," Ken tersenyum, tapi Itachi berani bersumpah ia menatap raut kesedihan di matanya.

Itachi menarik nafas berat, dada nya naik turun. Ia mengusap wajahnya sampai kepala. "Dengar, apapun yang terjadi aku bersumpah tidak akan meninggalkan kalian begitu saja," ucap Itachi, tapi sebelum ada yang membantah, ia bangkit. "Kalian istirahat di rumah sakit ini dulu, jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh dan turuti ucapan dokter. Ini pe-rin-tah," tegasnya lalu meninggalkan ruangan.

"…" Sasuke terdiam sesaat menatap kepergian _aniki_ nya, ia lalu beralih menatap keempat orang itu dan tersenyum. "Sebaiknya kalian tidak membatnah perintah _aruji_ kalian," ucapnya lalu melangkah pergi. Meski terdengar sederhana, kata 'perintah' Itachi berarti ia masih terhubung dengan mereka, tidak melepas mereka begitu saja.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sasuke menghampiri Itachi yang tengah bersandar di dekat lift.

Itachi mengangkat pundak. " _I'll do something_ ," ucapnya.

Sasuke melirik Itachi lewat ekor matanya. " _Don't do anything stupid_ ," ucapnya bertepatan dengan lift terbuka. Itachi tak membalas, hanya melirik sesaat dan kembali membuang pandangan.

Itachi dan Sasuke berpisah setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, Sasuke berkendara pulang, membiarkan Itachi pergi entah kemana dengan mobilnya.

Itachi melaju dengan kecepatan sedang karena sedikit tidak konsentrasi menyetir, pikirannya terus melayang tak tentu. Ia berpikir harus melakukan sesuatu. Membuat bawahannya khawatir sampai mereka melakukan hal semacam itu, ia merasa sudah gagal sebagai _aruji_ , mungkin ia memang tak pantas memimpin. Mata Itachi sayu mengingat ekspresi mereka, melepaskan diri mereka bilang, tapi kenyataannya takkan semudah itu. Mungkin bagi orang awam itu merupakan hal baik karena mereka telah bebas, tak terikat pada clan atau _aruji_ yang memerintah mereka, tapi tidak begitu cara kerja Family dalam clan Yakuza. Harga diri mereka berdasarkan kesetiaan pada master mereka, hampir sama seperti samurai. Saat master mereka mati, tak sedikit samurai yang memilih mengakhiri hidup mereka bersama master mereka, begitupun dengan Yakuza.

Upacara pelepasan diri mereka dengan menyayat nadi mereka, melambangkan darah mereka takkan terikat lagi dengan clan. Atau karena kesetiaan seseorang takkan beralih sampai mereka mati, dan mereka memang bermaksud untuk itu kalau saja Itachi tak menemukan mereka. Seandainya mereka terselamatkan mereka menganggap mereka sudah pernah mati, oleh karena itu kesetiaan mereka bisa lepas, tapi jika mereka mati, artinya mereka membawa kesetiaan mereka sampai ke kubur.

Ciit…

Itachi terpaksa menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan, kepalanya tertunduk ke setir mobil, kembali memijit kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Ingatannya perlahan kembali, tapi sangat sedikit yang bisa ia ingat. Ia barusan ingat arti sayatan di nadi sebagai cara mengakhiri keterikatan dengan Uchiha, tapi ia belum ingat soal yang lainnya. Ia rasa ia ingat karena kejadian serupa barusan terjadi, sama sepertinya dirinya dulu. Jadi…mungkin ia harus mengalami kejadian serupa atau mengunjungi tempat yang mungkin bisa membuat ingatannya kembali.

Berarti…ke tempat itu kah…?

Itachi menatap ragu, tapi pada akhirnya ia kembali melajukan mobilnya.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Sasuke, kalau begini bagus tidak?" tanya Naruto. Mereka saat ini tengah mencoba merancang desain interior untuk café mereka.

"Bagus sih," balas Sasuke.

"Geez, kau jangan ok melulu, kasih saran kek, masukan kek."

"Hei, menurutku kan sudah bagus, memangnya aku harus memberi saran bagaimana?" bela Sasuke. Ia kebagian mendesain pamphlet promo dibukanya café mereka. "Lalu menurutmu bagaimana desain ku?" ia menunjukkan layar laptop nya.

"Hmm…bagus, menarik," cengir Naruto.

"Tuh kan, kau juga tidak memberi saran, Cuma ok ok saja," balas Sasuke. Ia mengambil sebatang pocky dan memakannya sementara Naruto Cuma bisa memanyunkan bibir lalu kembali bekerja. Sasuke menatap punggung Naruto sebelum perhatiannya teralih pada ponselnya yang bergetar halus. Ia meraih ponsel itu, menilik pesan yang masuk. Kuroe mengiriminya pesan bahwa ia dan ketiga lainnya sudah dipindahkan dari ICU ke ruang rawat biasa, tapi dokter masih melarang mereka untuk meninggalkan tempat tidur. Sasuke membalas beberapa patah kata, menekan tombol back, dan membeku sesaat saat melihat list chat nya dengan Itachi ada di bawah chat Kuroe. Ia belum kontak lagi dengan _aniki_ nya itu, apa sebaiknya ia mengontak? Tapi mau menanyakan apa? _Well_ , sekedar tanya kabar mungkin tidak apa-apa. Tapi sebelum Sasuke sempat menulis sesuatu…

Jiiitt…

Sasuke merasakan tatapan seseorang terarah padanya. Mata Sasuke mendongak meski kepala tetap menunduk ke arah ponsel, ia melihat Naruto yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Akhir akhir ini ponsel mu di _silent_ terus, terus kau juga jadi sering chat-ing an. Kau tidak sedang selingkuh kan?" tuduh Naruto sanksi.

Sasuke hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ , ia tak menyangka usaha nya untuk menjauhkan Naruto sementara dari hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Yakuza malah membuat Naruto curiga.

"Hehe tidak kok," cengir Sasuke dan kembali meletakkan ponsel. "Hanya notifikasi game online yan sedang kumainkan."

"Begitu?" balas Naruto tapi seolah masih tak percaya.

"Ayolah, aku tidak akan selingkuh darimu. Aku janji," Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto, tapi Naruto melepasnya, pura-pura kembali melakukan sesuatu dengan laptopnya.

"Geez," Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum maklum sambil mengacak rambutnya. Ia kembali melirik ponselnya , lalu Naruto. Meski kecil, ada kemungkinan ia akan kembali bersama dengan Kuroe dan yang lainnya—kalau Itachi betulan kembali ke Rikudo—mereka berempat sudah seperti keluarga bagi Sasuke, jadi meski ia mengatakan pada Itachi ia tak bisa menerima mereka, ada keinginan di hati Sasuke untuk tetap menerima, dan itu hanya bisa terjadi kalau Naruto juga bisa menerima mereka. Tapi yang jelas di atas itu semua, Sasuke tak ingin Naruto terus hidup dihantui ketakutan. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu soal Naruto," gumam Sasuke tanpa sadar menyuarakan apa yang ada di pikirnnya. Sasuke langsung terbelalak saat Naruto meliriknya sinis. Tunggu, jangan-jangan Naruto salah paham lagi. Dikiranya kata-kata barusan memang untuk Naruto soal Sasuke selingkuh dengan seseorang. "Tu-tunggu, Naruto, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan," kilah Sasuke. Naruto membuang mukanya sewot. "Naru—…"

"Permisi," saat itulah ada yang mengetuk pintu mereka.

"Ah, mungkin etalase nya sudah sampai," ucap Naruto cuek dan meninggalkan Sasuke menuju pintu depan. Sasuke menghela nafas lelah sebelum menyusul langkah Naruto. Ternyata memang benar, orang tadi adalah pihak pengiriman yang mengantar etalase pesanan mereka. mereka memesan tiga buah etalase, dua buah untuk disejajarkan dan satu lagi di bagian samping sehingga penataannya menyerupai huruf L. Etalase itu tentunya untuk mendisplay cake dan menu lain yang siap saji.

"Tuan, aquariumnya taruh sebelah mana?"

"Ah, taruh saja di sana, belum mau kupasang," balas Naruto.

"Kau memesan aquarium? Bukannya kau belum selesai dengan design interior nya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Memang, tapi aku ingin ada aquarium nya," balas Naruto masih sewot sambil melangkah pergi, membuat Sasuke hanya bisa mengerjap bingung.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Naruto, nonton film bareng yuk," ucap Sasuke sambil menenteng snack.

"Lagi males," balas Naruto dan melenggang masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kau nggak tidur di kamarku?" tanya Sasuke di depan pintu yang tertutup.

"Enggak."

"Boleh aku yang tidur di kamarmu?"

"Enggak."

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah. " _Oyasumi_ ," akhirnya hanya itu yang ia ucapkan. Ia mematikan lampu ruang tengah lalu masuk ke kamar, mematikan lampu kamar dan naik ke tempat tidur. Besok ia harus bangun pagi, jadi tidur cepat tak masalah kan. Ia mulai memejamkann mata, tapi perasaan gelisah menggerogoti. "Apa Naruto baik-baik saja ya?" gumamnya. Akhirnya ia pun mengambil selimut dan menggotongnya keluar, ia duduk di lantai samping kamar Naruto, bersandar ke dinding dan mencoba tidur.

"Akrhh…!"

Sasuke membuka mata saat mendengar rintihan dari dalam kamar, sepertinya Naruto memang masih mengalami trauma. Sasuke bangkit, tapi batal memutar knop pintu walau sudah menyentuhnya. Apa mungkin…ia bisa mulai mencoba membiarkan Naruto saja? Mungkin Naruto saat ini masih seperti itu karena terlalu bergantung padanya. Bagaimana kalau ia coba biarkan saja?

Sasuke pun kembali menghampiri selimutnya, tapi tak pernah kembali tertidur sampai suara Naruto tak terdengar lagi.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

" _Ohayou_ ," sapa Sasuke keesokan pagi nya.

" _Ohayou_ ," balas Naruto. Kantung matanya terlihat jelas sekali, tapi Sasuke tak berkomentar apapun.

"Hari ini seragam kita harusnya sudah jadi ya," Sasuke berusaha mengobrol.

"Yeah, tapi nggak dipakai hari ini juga kan. Jadwal hari ini mengecat," balas Naruto.

"Yeah," balas Sasuke. Setelah sarapan, mereka membawa peralatan dekorasi ke café. Mereka sudah mengeprint pola, jadi tinggal menyemprot pilox, atau mengecatnya dengan kuas di bagian yang butuh detail.

"Hmm, lumayan," mereka mengamati hasil kerja mereka. "Sambil menunggu cat kering bagaimana kalau mulai menata hiasan lainnya," ucap Naruto.

"Tentu," balas Sasuke. Mereka mulai menata dekorasi tambahan seperti aquarium, rak, vas dan lain lain. Ponsel Sasuke kembali bergetar halus, ia melirik Naruto. Cowok itu tengah mengurus penataan vas, jadi Sasuke meraih ponselnya. Ia terbelalak saat membaca pesan yang masuk. Dari Hiiragi. Katanya luka Kuroe terbuka kembali dan kehilangan banyak darah, parahnya, stok darah yang cocok dengan Kuroe tengah kosong.

"Aku harus segera ke RS," gumam Sasuke karena ia ingat darahnya cocok dengan darah Kuroe. Sasuke nyaris bergegas, tapi tubuhnya terhenti saat melihat Naruto. Dia harus bilang apa…? Perlahan Sasuke mendekati Naruto. "Ano, umm…Naruto," panggilnya hati-hati.

"Ya?" Naruto berbalik.

"Aku…mau keluar sebentar," ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"…" Naruto tak menjawab. "Ah," balasnya dan kembali membalikkan badan, tak menanyakan untuk apa atau kemana. Sasuke nyaris membentak, tapi ia tahu itu bukan waktunya untuk berdebat. Jadi Sasuke pun segera pergi.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sasuke begitu tiba di RS.

"Anda yang akan mendonor darah untuk pasien?" tanya dokter.

"Ya, darah kami cocok," ucap Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya cepat, keadaan pasien lumayan buruk," jawab si dokter seraya membawa Sasuke ke ruang transfuse. Dengan cekatan dokter mengambil darah Sasuke lalu melakukan transfuse untuk Kuroe.

"Sebaiknya Anda jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dulu atau melakukan olahraga berat," saran suster sambil membasuh bekas suntikan Sasuke dengan kapas beralkohol. Ia juga memberikan Sasuke beberapa makanan manis, prosedur setelah donor darah. Meski Sasuke tak suka makanan manis, terpaksa ia menelannya juga. Sasuke menghampiri Kuroe yang belum membuka matanya, ia melirik pergelangan tangan Kuroe yang baru saja diganti perban, tapi darah sudah merembes lagi sampai lapisan terluar. Mata Sasuke sayu, ia tahu pasti mereka mengiris nadi mereka cukup dalam, tentu saja karena mereka memang berniat mati seandainya tak tertolong.

Sasuke keluar dari ruangan itu dan menuju ruang ketiga lainnya. "Bagaimana keadaan kalian?" tanya Sasuke.

"Baik, dokter hanya berlebihan. Kurasa seharusnya aku sudah bisa bepergian," ucap Ken.

"Kalau kalian baik-baik saja tidak mungkin salah satu dari kalian bisa kembali kritis," omel Sasuke. "Katakan padaku kondisi kalian yang sebenarnya!" Sasuke melipat tangan di depan dada.

Ashima menghela nafas sebelum menjawab. "Kami memotong pembuluh nadi kami hingga putus, bukan hanya sekedar mengiris," jawab Ashima. "Penyembuhannya akan lama, itupun kalau berhasil."

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah, mengacak rambutnya. Ia pernah dengar kasus semacam itu, penyembuhannya sulit. Dan biasanya luka luar mereka harus tetap menganga selama pembuluh nadi mereka belum tersambung kembali, jadi kalau sampai nadi mereka belum menutup tapi luka luar mereka sudah, dokter harus menyayat kembali luka luar mereka. Karena kalau terjadi pendarahan di dalam malah akan lebih berbahaya.

"Aku ingin tinggal, tapi aku harus kembali," ucap Sasuke pahit. Ia sedang ada masalah dengan Naruto yang harus segera diselesaikan.

"Tidak masalah," ucap Hiiragi. "Kami akan baik-baik saja. Akan saya kabari kalau keadaan Kuroe sudah membaik."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk lalu melangkah pergi. Saat ia pulang, Naruto sudah tidak ada di café. Sasuke pun naik ke lantai dua. " _Tadaima_ ," ucapnya.

" _Okaeri_ ," balas Naruto tanpa menoleh, ia sedang memasak untuk makan malam. Sasuke menghampiri, menatap masakan Naruto.

"Kelihatannya enak," ucap Sasuke lalu mengambil tomat di kulkas dan memakannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, bisa tolong masakkan bayam?" ia harus segera mengganti sel darah merah nya.

"Hn," hanya itu jawaban Naruto.

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah dan menjauhkan tomatnya yang tinggal setengah dari mulut. "Ooke, kau marah kenapa? Karena aku pergi tanpa bilang mau kemana? Sudah kubilang aku tidak selingkuh atau melakukan yang aneh-aneh!"

Naruto tak menjawab, hanya mengangkat masakannya dan menyajikannya di meja.

"Apa kau tidak bisa percaya padaku sedikit saja? Dulu kau sendiri yang bilang aku harus percaya padamu, kenapa kau tidak bisa melakukan sebaliknya!" omel Sasuke. "Aku tidak selingkuh da—…"

"Bukan itu masalahnya!" bantah Naruto.

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku tidak suka caramu menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku!"

"Oh, jadi sekarang aku tidak boleh punya privasi? Karena kita pacaran jadi aku harus mengatakan semuanya padamu, tidak boleh menyimpan satu dua hal untukku sendiri, begitu?"

" _Fuck you_ ," ucap Naruto pelan tapi penuh penekanan, ia melangkah pergi memasuki kamar sambil membanting pintu.

"Naruto! Naruto!" panggil Sasuke tapi tentu saja tak mendapat respon. Sasuke menghela nafas lelah, ia duduk di kursi dan mengusap wajahnya. Kepala nya sedikit pusing, mungkin efek donor. " _Fuck_!" umpatnya.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk mandi supaya pikirannya lebih tenang. Keluar dari kamar mandi, Sasuke membiarkan saja rambutnya yang basah, ia hanya memakai jeans hitam, tak memakai baju. Ia berbaring di ranjang dengan kaki menjuntai ke lantai, menatap langit-langit yang beku. Mungkin ia sudah keterlaluan. Walau ucapannya benar sekalipun, bukan begitu caranya menyampaikan. Kepalanya hanya sedang campur aduk dan ia melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Naruto. Ia harus segera minta maaf.

Ia menghampiri kamar Naruto, nyaris mengetuk pintunya yang tertutup tapi ragu sesaat. "Naruto…aku ingin bicara," akhirnya ia memberanikan diri. Tak ada jawaban. "Dengar, aku minta maaf soal tadi, aku tahu aku sudah keterlaluan," lanjut Sasuke. "Dan…soal tadi aku pergi ke mana… _well_ , sebaiknya kau tidak _shock_ mendengar ini. Tadi aku pergi ke rumah sakit. Kuroe dan yang lain dirawat di sana, dan tadi Kuroe sempat kritis. Dia butuh donor darah, kebetulan darahku cocok, jadi aku segera ke sana," akhirnya Sasuke menjelaskan semuanya.

Masih tak ada jawaban, tapi beberapa waktu kemudian terdengar suara kunci dibuka dan Naruto membuka pintu. Ia tak mengatakan apapun, hanya menatap Sasuke lalu kembali melangkah ke arah ranjang. Sasuke mengikuti, duduk di samping Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?" tanya Naruto tanpa menatap Sasuke.

"Karena…kupikir aku tidak ingin melibatkanmu dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Yakuza untuk sementara waktu," ucap Sasuke.

Naruto terbelalak sesaat tapi lalu kembali sayu. "Yeah," balasnya, beralih memeluk lutut. Rupanya Sasuke melakukan semua itu demi dirinya.

"…" Sasuke manatap Naruto beberapa saat, lalu memeluk Naruto seraya mengecup puncak kepalanya. "Mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat, tapi aku ingin mengatakan…ada kemungkinan mereka akan tinggal bersama kita. _Well_ , itu kalau kau mengizinkan. Maksudku—…aku sendiri masih belum tahu persis nya. Tapi yeah, yang jelas kau sendiri juga tidak ingin seumur hidup ketakutan seperti ini terus kan?"

Naruto tak menjawab, Sasuke juga tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, ia hanya terus memeluk Naruto.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Wooah, jadi ini seragam kita," ucap Sasuke sambil menjereng seragam di tangannya.

"Ya, sudah sampai kemarin. Kau saja yang belum lihat," balas Naruto. Ia sudah memakai seragamnya, tengah merapikan dasi. Sasuke tersenyum menatap Naruto. "Cocok untukmu," ujarnya.

Naruto tampak tersipu. "Pasti juga cocok untukmu kok," ia memalingkan wajah. Naruto menatap _pamphlet_ buatan Sasuke sementara cowok itu memakai seragam. Di _pamphlet_ tertera tanggal pembukaan café mereka yang tinggal seminggu lagi, untuk seminggu pertama, mereka memberikan diskon 50% dan jam buka mereka hanya dari pukul 8 pagi sampai jam 5 sore. Untuk minggu selanjutnya, harga sudah normal dan jam buka mereka dari jam 8 pagi sampai jam 9 malam. _Well_ , karena mereka baru berdua, akan capek kalau buka sampai malam. Mungkin suatu saat kalau mereka sudah mempekerjakan pegawai, mereka berani buka sampai larut.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mm," Naruto mengangguk. Mereka pun melangkah keluar café membawa setumpuk _pamphlet_. "Sasuke, jangan lupa senyum loh. Senyum. Kalau kau cemberut kita nggak bakal dapat pelanggan," ceramah Naruto.

"Iya iya, intinya aku hanya harus senyum pada orang asing yang entah kusukai atau tidak kan," ucap Sasuke sedikit tak terima. Naruto hanya tertawa pelan menanggapinya. Mereka berdiri di depan café dengan jarak yang agak berjauhan lalu mulai membagikan _pamphlet_ di tangan mereka.

"Silahkan _pamphlet_ nya, café kami akan buka seminggu lagi. Silahkan dilihat menu nya," Naruto mulai mempromosikan sambil mengacungkan _pamphlet_ pada orang-orang yang lewat. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai orang-orang mengerumuninya untuk meminta _pamphlet_. 'Syukurlah banyak yang berminat,' batin Naruto. Ia melirik Sasuke yang juga dikerubuti masa, ia nyaris tertawa terbahak melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang kelihatan jelas sekali tak menikmati berada di pusat kerumunan, tapi Sasuke masih berusaha tersenyum ramah. Giliran Sasuke yang meliriknya lalu mengeluarkan aura membunuh melihat Naruto dikerubuti cewek-cewek.

Gulp!

Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludah berat dan beralih pada calon pelanggannya, pura-pura tak menyadari tatapan maut Sasuke.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

" _Otsukaresama_ , huaaah capeknya," Naruto meregangkan otot dan langsung ambruk di ranjang. "Ternyata capek juga membagikan _pamphlet_ seharian."

" _Otsukaresama_ , tentu saja kan. Hoi, kalau mau tidur setidaknya ganti baju dulu," Sasuke menabok bokong Naruto yang tengkurap di ranjang, tanpa tahu kalau wajah Naruto kini sedikit memerah.

"Iya, aku ingin mandi juga," balas Naruto. "Kau mau mandi duluan?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Sasuke buka baju dan kini hanya memakai celana panjang seragam kerja nya.

"Hmm…kurasa nanti," balas Sasuke, memutar badan dan malah menghampiri Naruto dengan senyum nakal. Naruto meneguk ludah berat melihat ekspresi Sasuke, tapi pada akhirnya ia tak menolak saat Sasuke mendekat dan meminta sebuah ciuman. Perlahan Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga terbaring ke ranjang tanpa melepas ciuman. Mereka berciuman cukup lama, hingga mereka melepas ciuman dengan benang saliva tipis menghubungkan bibir mereka selama beberapa detik. Sasuke tersenyum dan kembali mengecup bibir Naruto sekali lagi.

"Aku cemburu seharian kau dikerubuti mereka," ucap Sasuke setengah merajuk.

"Hei mau bagaimana lagi kan. Kalau tidak dikerubuti bukannya malah menyedihkan?" balas Naruto, menyentuh kedua pipi Sasuke. Bibir mereka kembali bersatu untuk beberapa saat, setelah melepas ciuman Sasuke merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Naruto.

"Akhirnya kita memiliki rumah," ucap Sasuke.

Naruto balas tersenyum. "Yeah, rumah kita. Rasanya dengan ini kita sudah tidak akan pernah berpisah lagi," cengirnya.

"Hee? Memangnya sebelum ini kau pernah berpikir akan berpisah denganku?" protes Sasuke, menegakkan tubuh bagian atasnya supaya bisa menatap Naruto.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja seperti kita sudah menikah sajaa, kau tahu, seperti pasangan suami istri," balas Naruto, melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Tenang saja, aku akan segera menikahimu kok, tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya saja," godanya.

"Dasar gombal," Naruto mengetuk hidung Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tertawa pelan lalu kembali menaut bibir Naruto. Tangannya beralih melepas satu per satu kancing kemeja Naruto tanpa menghentikan ciuman, tangannya lalu mengusap dada Naruto, memilin sesuatu di sana.

"Hnghh…!" Naruto terkesiap kaget dan melepas ciuman. "A-a-apa yang barusan kau lakukan?" panik Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

"Memilin—…"

"Gyyaaahh jangan katakan," omel Naruto sambil menjauhkan wajah Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya.

"Khan khadi khau yang—…"

"Berisik! Kau sadar gak sih, aku bukan cewek!" ucap Naruto lalu lari ke kamar mandi dan membanting pintu.

Ssshhh…!

Wajahnya masih berasap. "Sa-Sasuke apa-apaan sih," ucapnya sambil menatap kaca, menatap wajahnya yang berantakan. Bajunya yang sudah terbuka kancingnya kini menampakkan _nipple_ nya yang _erect_ , Naruto segera menutup bajunya. 'Ta-tapi…bagaimana kalau Sasuke mau melakukan sex dengannya…?' pikir Naruto. Ia masih belum tahu soal sex sesama cowok, dia belum jadi menanyakannya pada Gaara. Apa sebaiknya dia membiarkan saja Sasuke berbuat sesukanya ya? Sepertinya Sasuke sudah tahu soal yang begituan.

Naruto pun keluar dari kamar mandi, kembali ke kamar Sasuke. "Ano…Sasuke…" tiba-tiba Naruto tersadar. Memangnya dia harus bilang apa? Masa iya bilang, Sasuke, piiipppp anuku, kan nggak mungkin. Wajah Naruto kembali berasap hanya karena memikirkan itu.

"Umm…Naruto, aku minta maaf," Sasuke malah meminta maaf. "Yang tadi itu salahku. Kalau malam ini kau mau tidur sendiri lagi juga tidak apa-apa, tenang saja, aku selalu di depan kamarmu kok kalau kau takut."

"Umm…etto…etto," Naruto kelabakan. "Umm…boleh…aku…tidur denganmu…?" tanya Naruto lirih dengan kepala tertunduk.

Sasuke sempat terbelalak tapi lalu tersenyum. "Tentu saja," ujarnya. "Ayo tidur," ia mematikan lampu, hanya menyisakan lampu redup.

"Eeehh? Nggak mandi dulu? Nggak ganti baju dulu?"

"Aah males, udah malem. Mana besok harus bangun pagi. Ayo tidur saja," Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan membawanya berbaring. " _Oyasumi_ ," ucapnya dengan memeluk tubuh Naruto.

"U-umm, _oyasumi_ ," balas Naruto. 'Jadi dia tidak mau melanjutkan yang tadi eh?' Batin Naruto. 'Yeah, tentu saja kan, setelah reaksiku barusan mana minat dia lanjut,' ia pun menghela nafas lelah dan mulai memejamkan mata.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Suara tembakan bergema. Sebuah kepala melayang tepat di depan mata. Tengkoraknya pecah hingga otaknya berhamburan.

"Aaarrhghh!"

Sebuah jeritan, lalu luka menganga di perut sampai ke dada, isi perut langsung keluar, tangan berusaha memasukkan kembali usus ke dalam perutnya tapi percuma karena detik berikutnya ia meregang nyawa.

Gasp!

Naruto terbangun dengan kondisi panik, seolah kejadian barusan betulan terjadi di depan matanya. Ia menatap sekeliling dengan panik, gelap, hanya cahaya redup lampu. Tangannya yang mencengkeram sprei gemetar, keringat dingin menuruni pelipisnya.

"Hei hei," Sasuke terbangun, memeluknya. "Tidak apa-apa, itu Cuma mimpi," ujarnya lirih. Naruto masih sedikit panik, ia menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada Sasuke, membiarkan tubuhnya dipeluk. "Ssshh…its ok, its ok…" Sasuke membelai kepala Naruto. Matanya sayu menatap tubuh kekasihnya yang gemetaran. Ia tak ingin Naruto terus-terusan dihantui mimpi buruk tentang hari itu, tapi apa yang harus dilakukannya…? Ia harus bisa mengalihkan pemikiran Naruto ke sesuatu yang lain.

Deg…!

Mata Sasuke sedikit melebar saat pemikiran itu memasuki otaknya. Ia kembali menatap Naruto. Apa tidak apa-apa…? Tapi tidak ada salahnya dicoba.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke. Ia meraih dagu Naruto lalu mengecup bibirnya. Naruto terbelalak dan berusaha melepas ciuman, tapi Sasuke menahan belakang kepalanya, malah menekannya supaya Naruto tak melarikan diri. Naruto hanya bisa memejamkan mata dengan kedua alis bertaut menerima ciuman Sasuke.

"Sshh tenanglah, oke?" bisik Sasuke sebelum menurunkan lidahnya ke leher Naruto.

"A-akhh…!" mau tak mau Naruto mendongak dibuatnya. Lidah Sasuke masih bermain di sana sementara tangannya mulai bermain di dada Naruto sambil perlahan tubuhnya menindih tubuh Naruto supaya Naruto berbaring. "Sasuke Sasuke—…" Naruto memanggil nama Sasuke berulang-ulang. Sasuke membiarkan saja, ia menurunkan lidahnya dari leher ke dada, menijlat tonjolan di sana. "Akhh—…!" tubuh Naruto menggelinjang mendapat perlakuan yang tak biasa. "Sasuke, Sasuke hentikan…! Aku tidak mau…hentikan…!"

Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya, ia merangkak di atas tubuh Naruto, menatapnya lembut. Dibelainya pipi Naruto dengan sayang. "Kau percaya padaku kan…?" lirih Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk. Sasuke mengusap ujung mata Naruto yang berair. "Kalau begitu kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukannya sampai akhir," Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto, mengecupnya. "Ini hanya supaya kau melepaskan stress yang ada di kepalamu, hanya pelampiasan saja. Oke…?"

Naruto tak menjawab, tapi sepertinya ia sudah lebih tenang. Sasuke kembali menurunkan kepalanya, memainkan sesuatu di dada Naruto, lalu perlahan turun ke perut Naruto, membuatnya kembali bergerak tak nyaman merasakan sensasi yang pertama kali dirasakannya itu. Sasuke membuka kancing celana Naruto lalu menurunkan celananya.

"Sasuke…?" bingung Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau rileks saja," Sasuke menurunkan celana Naruto hingga lepas, ia sedikit membuka paha Naruto sebelum menurunkan kepalanya.

Naruto terbelalak. "Sasuke! Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan! Ahh…mnn…!" tangan Naruto berusaha menyingkirkan kepala Sasuke, tapi tangan Sasuke menahan keduanya, sementara satu tangan lagi membantu mulut Sasuke. "Gah….khh…!" untuk selanjutnya hanya terdengar rintihan dan desahan tertahan Naruto. Ia semakin berontak saat merasa nyaris mencapai puncak, tapi Sasuke tak melepaskan. Hingga tubuh Naruto mengejang dan Sasuke justru menelan semua yang ada di mulutnya. Naruto menatap tak percaya pada Sasuke dengan nafas terengah, tapi cowok itu terlihat tenang sambil menjilat cairan putih yang ada di jarinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan," ucap Naruto sedikit serak, ia menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan punggung tangan. Sasuke hanya tersenyum lembut menatap kekasihnya itu.

"Sudah lebih tenang?" tanya Sasuke lembut. "Ayo tidur, ini masih malam," ia kembali berbaring dan memeluk Naruto. Naruto tak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sasuke.

.

.

.

~To be Continue~

.

.

.

 **WARNING:** Gambar untuk chapter ini ehm agak ehm rated ehm M, bagi yang nggak siap mental….disarankan tetep lihat #dor! wkwkwkwk

Anyway, ini chapter panjang banget X'D semoga nggak bikin bosen dan masih bisa dinikmati story nya. Kritik dan saran sangat ditunggu, feedback and review juga ^-^

Ah, untuk nama café, submit an nama masih dibuka loh…sampai chapter mereka membuka café. So, ditunggu banget masukan buat nama café mereka. ^-^

 _So, check out the pic, read and review, submit you name of choice please ^-^_


	19. Chapter 19: Family

Makasih banyak buat yang udah nyempetin review: ^-^

#amura : iya gitu :'V yakuza emang serem. Pernah baca beberapa manga yakuza sih, perjanjian mereka kalo gak pake sake ya pake darah, seringnya dua dua nya gitu. Dn…ya, sasu harus mulai bikin naru terbiasa kekekeke XD btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

#me : hehe makasih… ini lanjut kok :D selamat membaca. Wakaka itu harus sabra dulu, kalo sm naru mah harus pelan pelan XD btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya…

#3wkwkland : kalo gak salah di chapter sebelumnya udah ada :3a sasu pengin bawa naru ke psikiater tapi naru nolak karena dia bilang gak papa, nanti juga lama2 sembuh sendiri gitu XD iya ini lanjut, makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

.

Buat yang udah log in dibales lewat PM ya: uknowJung, FujoC, phabo uniq, Deasy674, liaajahfujo and AkumaKitsune718.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 19: Family

This is another long chapter, hope you enjoy the story…

.

.

.

Itachi menarik nafas berat. Ia celingukan setelah keluar dari mobil yang sudah diparkirkannya. Tangannya ia masukkan ke saku celana, meremas sebuah cincin yang membuat jemarinya sedikit gemetar. Ia tidak yakin, tapi mungkin cincin itu bisa membantunya nanti. Kalau tidak…maka selesailah dia. Karena saat ini Itachi berada di tempat pelelangan di mana dulu Pain pernah membelinya.

"Fuuh, tenanglah Itachi. Kau sudah bukan bocah lagi, kau bisa melakukan sesuatu kalau terjadi apa-apa," Itachi mencoba menenangkan diri, tapi tak bisa ia pungkiri suaranya sedikit bergetar. "Lagipula kau barang lelangan dari lima belas tahun lalu, tidak mungkin masih ada yang mengingatmu. Dan selama kau punya cincin ini seharunya tidak ada yang bisa mengusikmu," kecuali fakta bahwa orang yang seharusnya menjadi master mu tak ada di sampingmu, Itachi menambahkan dalam hati.

Itachi mengambil langkah lebar memasuki gedung pelelangan itu. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak saat seorang penjaga menjegalnya.

"Maaf tuan, tiket Anda?"

 _Crap_ …!

Itachi menyesal tidak mencari tahu lebih jauh tentang tempat ini. Sepertinya tempat ini hanya dikhususkan untuk member dan tiketnya bisa didapat lewat situs mereka.

"Aku tidak pesan online," nekat, Itachi memberikan alasan itu. Hanya saja ia bicara dengan nada meyakinkan.

"Tiket _on the spot_ di sebelah sana, Tuan," penjaga itu memandu Itachi. Itachi menarik nafas lega dalam hati, sepertinya bisa tanpa undangan atau pre-sell dulu.

"Bisa _cash_?" tanya Itachi saat sudah tiba di loket. Ia tak ingin menggunakan ATM nya dengan resiko datanya akan terekam di pelelangan itu.

"Tentu," jawab si petugas. "Tolong masuk lewat pintu itu."

Itachi melewati pintu ke ruangan kecil seperti ruangan sterilisasi, pastinya alat pendeteksi logam juga ada di sana. Itachi sedikit khawatir karena _cock ring_ di sakunya adalah benda logam, tapi ia heran saat ia tak ditahan. Ia mengerutkan alis saat melihat ekspresi petugas yang menatapnya setelah saling pandang, ia tahu ada yang tidak beres. Itachi segera meraih knop pintu, tapi pintunya terkunci. Yang terbuka justru pintu lainnya yang menuju gedung pelelangan, dan benar saja, sudah ada dua orang bertubuh kekar menghadang di depan pintu. Itachi hanya bisa terkesiap saat kedua lengannya ditahan dan ia diseret pergi. Ia dibawa ke sebuah ruangan, tampaknya seperti ruang kerja. Seorang pria tambun berjambang lebat menyambutnya.

" _Well well, what do we have here_ ," ucap pria itu sambil menatap layar computer. " _Cock ring number_ 097385\. Wow, barang lelang dari lima belas tahun lalu. Pembelinya…Pain. _Just_ Pain. Well, _may be he is pain in the ass_ ," ia tertawa. Ia beralih menatap Itachi. "Jangan menatapku begitu, dan tak perlu heran bagaimana aku mengetahuinya. _Cock ring_ itu sudah dicocokkan dengan DNA mu, jadi kami bisa tahu kau adalah barang lelangnya, bukan pembelinya. Lalu…ada apa barang lelang kembali ke pelelangan? Dan tanpa Master mu," pria itu mendekati Itachi. "Apa kau dibuang?"

"…" Itachi tak menjawab. Itachi salah perhitungan, ia kira dengan _cock ring_ di tangannya ia bisa lolos karena berarti dia masih memilik master. Peraturan pelelangan seharusnya begitu, tapi siapa yang tahu kecurangan yang bisa saja dilakukan.

"Kau tahu, kami bisa saja menahanmu dan menjualmu lagi, apalagi cincin itu juga ada di sini," pria itu menyeringai, menyentuh wajah Itachi. "Dan wajahmu cantik, aku yakin banyak yang menginginkanmu walau kau sudah tidak virgin lagi. Master mu yang dulu pasti sudah menyambangimu."

Itachi menyentakkan wajahnya sehingga tangan pria itu terlepas, ia menatap tak suka pada orang itu. Tapi ia tak bisa apa-apa, tubuhnya lebih kecil dibanding dua pria yang menentengnya.

Pria berjambang tadi menyeringai, menelusupkan tangannya ke saku Itachi dan dengan sengaja sedikit meraba.

"Khh…!" Itachi menggeram risih.

Pria tadi mengambil _cock ring_ Itachi. "Tahan dia, biar kunetralkan _cock ring_ ini," ucap pria itu.

"Apa—…!" tapi omelan Itachi tak berlanjut. Dua orang yang memegang lengannya, menyeretnya pergi. "Tunggu—…! Seharusnya kau tidak bisa melakukan ini! Peraturannya—…"

"Peraturan apa? Di sini aku yang membuat peraturan," ucap si pria jambang cuek masih sambil mengamati _cock ring_ Itachi. "Wah, ini _cock ring_ langka untuk barang eksklusif. Pasti dulu harga mu mahal sekali. Seka—…" ucapan pria itu terhenti saat mendengar ribut-ribut di luar, kedua orang yang menyeret Itachi juga menghentikan langkah.

"Tuan Anda tidak bisa seenaknya masuk," terdengar suara seseorang.

"Berisik! Minggir!" jawab suara lain, suara yang membuat Itachi sedikit terbelalak karena mengenalinya.

"Pa—in…" lirih Itachi. Benar saja, detik berikutnya pintu terbuka dan Pain muncul di sana, menenteng seorang petugas yang kartu nya ia gunakan untuk membuka pintu.

"Ah, Rikudo- _san_? Lama tidak bertemu," ucap si pria jambang. "Ada kepentingan apa kemari."

"Peliharaanku tersesat. Padahal baru kutinggal sebentar," Pain melepaskan pria di tangannya dan membuang kunci kartu. Ia mendekati pria berjambang tadi, melirik _cock ring_ di tangannya. "Itu milikku," ucap Pain tegas.

Pria itu menatap Pain tanpa kata, ia masih memain-mainkan _cock ring_ itu. "Tapi saat ku cek, _cock ring_ ini dibeli bukan atas nama Anda. Juga—…"

Pain mencengkeram dasi pria itu, sedikit mencekiknya. "Jangan macam-macam denganku kalau kau masih ingin tempat ini berdiri. Aku bisa meruntuhkannya dalam semalam," ancam Pain. Ia melepas dasi pria itu kasar lalu merebut _cock ring_ Itachi. Setelah itu ia berjalan menghampiri Itachi, menyeretnya pergi.

"…" Itachi tak berkata apapun menatap punggung Pain yang berjalan di depannya dengan tangan masih menarik tangannya. Tatapan Itachi sayu, ia sedikit tertunduk, menatap c _ock ring_ di genggaman Pain. Mungkin Pain tahu keberadaannya karena masih memiliki akses terhadap cincin itu, belum dinetralkan seperti yang pria tadi katakan.

" _For God Sake! What the hell were you doing_!" omel Pain setelah mereka tiba di parkiran.

" _I just_ …" jawab Itachi, tapi tak bisa menjawab apa-apa, ia hanya tertunduk.

Pain kembali menggerutu pelan, tapi sudah tak menatap Itachi. Ia bersandar di kap mobil. Itachi beralih memerhatikannya, Pain tampak berantakan. Rambutnya yang biasa rapi kini acak-acakan, pakaiannya juga pakaian casual yang seperti dipakai sekenanya. Sama sekali tak terlihat kalau ia seoang CEO perusahaan besar, ia hanya tampak seperti cowok biasa yang sering _hang out_. Apa Pain terburu-buru demi dirinya…?

Pandangan Itachi kembali tertunduk. Ia bersandar di kap mobil samping Pain, merebahkan kepalanya ke pundak Pain, tangannya menarik lengan baju Pain. Dapat ia rasakan tubuh Pain berjengit sesaat. Itachi hanya bisa maklum. Saat ini mereka bukanlah kekasih atau apapun, tentu saja Pain akan bereaksi jika ia melakukan itu. " _Ma~ chotto dake_ ," ucap Itachi lirih.

Pain tak berkata apa-apa, tapi ia juga tak menyingkirkan Itachi dari pundaknya. Mereka terdiam cukup lama, mendengarkan degup jantung masing masing, merasakan suhu tubuh masing-masing yang kini terasa begitu jauh.

" _Ne~_ Pain," panggil Itachi pada akhirnya. Masih belum beranjak dari posisi nya. "Apa kau percaya kalau kubilang aku sama sekali tak ada niatan meninggalkan Rikudo?" ucap Itachi. Pain masih tak merespon. "Waktu itu aku memang mengatakan ingin kembali ke Uchiha, tapi aku hanya berharap perang itu berakhir. Sekarang pun begitu. Aku ingin kembai ke Rikudo, tapi…aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan mereka yang sudah menyerahkan segalanya padaku. Kesetian mereka, harga diri mereka, mereka menghancurkan keluarga mereka sendiri demi aku. Aku tidak mungkin begitu saja pergi, seberapa besar pun keinginanku untuk kembali ke Rikudo, aku tetap tak bisa melakukannya. _My conscience won't allow that_ ," Itachi menegakkan badannya, tak lagi bersandar pada Pain, tapi tatapannya masih tertunduk.

"…sudah sejak dulu," ucap Pain lirih. "Itu memang sudah sifatmu sejak dulu," ulang Pain, memperjelas ucapannya. "Tapi itu juga salah satu yang membuatku menyukaimu. Hanya saja…" Pain memberi jeda pada ucapannya. " _I can't have this kind of attitude from you_ ," Pain menggeleng pelan, menghela nafas lelah lalu membuang pandangan. "Kau selalu mementingkan orang lain dibanding dirimu, tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa menjadi orang lain itu. Kenapa kau lebih memilih mereka dibanding aku, padahal kau bilang mencintaiku. Sebenarnya standar apa yang ada di kepalamu untuk kau memihak salah satu sisi. _They gave everything for you_? Bukankah aku juga begitu? _But why—…why did you choose them_?"

"…" Itachi tak bisa membalas. Kepalanya tertunduk, ia menatap lantai parkiran yang beku. Ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa. Kenapa ia tidak bisa dengan mudahnya memilih Pain? Seperti Naruto memilih Sasuke. Kalau Naruto pasti akan memilih Sasuke tanpa berpikir dua kali, kenapa ia tak bisa begitu? Kenapa ia tak bisa lari ke pelukan Pain tanpa peduli yang lainnya?

" _Then this is a goodbye then. This time for real_ ," ucap Pain. " _I won't come for your rescue anymore no matter what_ ," Pain nyaris melangkah, saat itulah tiba-tiba kepala Itachi kembali sakit.

"Agh…!" Itachi tak bisa tak mengerang.

"Itachi—…" spontan, seolah di luar kesadaran, Pain tetap meraih tubuh Itachi, menjaganya supaya tak ambruk.

" _No, no, it's fine, it's just_ …argh," Itachi menggeleng, mengerjap, mencoba mengusir rasa sakitnya. " _It just temporary, happens all the time when my memory going back_."

" _Your memory_?"

"Yeah, Ashima memberiku obat untuk menarik kembali ingatanku, tapi ingatanku kembali secara bertahap. Dan rasa sakit akan muncul tiap kali—…" ucapan Itachi terhenti, ekspresinya menunjukkan seolah ia baru berhasil mengingat sesuatu. " _There is someone else_ …" ucapnya.

"Itachi…?"

" _There is someone else_ ," Itachi beralih menatap Pain. "Ada orang lain. Dulu aku tidak sendirian. Aku—…" ucapan Itachi kembali terhenti saat Pain menatapnya datar.

"Ha, padahal kau dulu masih sepuluh tahun. Dan kau punya pacar selain _bodyguard_ mu itu? Hebat sekali," ucap Pain.

Itachi langsung _sweatdrop_ berat. "Bu-bukan itu maksudku," Itachi gelagapan, tapi ia lalu tertawa.

"Apanya yang lucu?" kesal Pain.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," tawa Itachi sambil mengusap ujung matanya yang berarir. Ia merasa bersyukur, meski Pain tadi mengatakan ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka, ia masih peduli dan sempat cemburu pada masa lalunya. Ia hanya senang karena mengetahui Pain masih memiliki rasa terhadapnya. "Pain, boleh aku minta bantuan?"

"Huh? Kau tuli atau apa? Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan membantumu lagi apapu—…"

Cup…!

Itachi mengecup pipi Pain. "Ya…?" senyumnya.

"…khh," Pain hanya bisa memalingkan wajah nya yang sedikit memerah dan menutupinya dengan punggung tangan. "Kau curang," lirihnya.

"Hihi tapi itu juga salah satu yang membuat kau menyukaiku kan," ucap Itachi.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Mau kopi?" Sasuke menawarkan. Ia tengah meracik kopi susu kesukaannya.

"Tidak, aku susu saja," balas Naruto. "Tolong ambilkan caramel dong."

Sasuke menyelesaikan kopi nya lalu mengambil caramel dari kulkas, ia duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Naruto. Naruto menerima caramel itu, menyiramnya ke pancake di hadapannya. Matanya melirik Sasuke meski kepalanya tertunduk.

"Hmm, pas," Sasuke puas dengan racikannya sendiri. Ia menjilat creamer yang tersisa di bibirnya.

Gulp…!

Naruto meneguk ludah berat dengan wajah berasap. 'Dengan bibir itu…semalam dia…' Naruto langsung tertunduk dalam, berusaha mengiris pancake dengan kikuk.

"Kau kenapa?" heran Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok…" kilah Naruto dan menelan potongan besar pancake, alhasil ia tersedak.

"Hei hei, hati-hati," Sasuke mendekat, memberikan Naruto air putih. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Sasuke menyentuh dahi Naruto, tapi yang terjadi Naruto malah sibuk menatap bibir Sasuke yang bergerak mengucapkan kata.

Sshhh…!

Wajah Naruto semakin berasap. "A-aku sudah selesai!" Naruto langsung bangkit dari kursi dan meninggalkan meja makan. "Aku ganti seragam dulu ya, sekalian print pamphlet lagi," teriaknya dari dalam kamar.

"…" Sasuke terdiam menatap kelakuan Naruto. Ia mengiris pancake Naruto dan memakannya, ia lalu menyeringai menang. "Sepertinya berhasil," ucapnya.

"Uwaaahh ada apa denganku," ucap Naruto sambil mengancingkan seragamnya, tangannya bergetar tak karuan. "Tenang Naruto, tenanglah!" tangan kikuknya mencoba meraih sabuk di meja, tapi karena masih tidak karuan, tangan Naruto menghantam tepian meja dan kulitnya mengelupas. "Kuso!" umpatnya, ia memandang tangannya yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Matanya terbelalak, ingatan akan pembantaian di mansion Uchiha kembali menghantui kepalanya, tapi mendadak, ingatan lain muncul menggantikan itu. Ingatan akan malam itu Sasuke melakukan sesuatu padanya saat ia panic karena mimpi buruk.

"Gyyaaahhhh…!" otomatis Naruto langsung menjerit dengan wajah semerah tomat. "Apa yang dia lakukan apa yang dia lakukan apa yang dia lakukan siihh…! Aaahh Sasuke _no bakaaaa_!" Naruto berguling-guling di ranjangnya. "Uuh, kenapa aku tidak bisa lupa sih," ia menyembunyikan wajahnya ke bantal. "Malam itu…dia…" ingatan Naruto melayang kembali ke malam itu. "Uwaaahhh sudah lupakaan!" Naruto menggeleng keras, tapi lalu terdiam saat menyadari sesuatu. Ia menunduk merasakan sesuatu di selangkangannya yang kini tegang. "Aaaaaahhhhhhh Sasuke Temeeee!" raungnya, sementara tanpa diketahui Naruto, Sasuke berada di pintu kamarnya sambil menggigit tomat dan menyeringai menang.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Silahkan brosur nya, café kami akan buka tiga hari lagi. Jangan lupa mampir ya," Naruto menawari para pejalan kaki yang lewat. "Diskon 50% untuk seminggu pertama, silahkan datang."

Mereka terus berdiri di sana sambil membagikan brosur sampai matahari nyaris terbenam.

"Fuuuh, hari ini juga capek," ucap Naruto setelah mereka masuk ke café. Naruto duduk di salah satu bangku café.

" _Otsukare_. Tinggal tiga hari lagi nih," ucap Sasuke. Ia mengambilkan minuman untuk mereka berdua.

"Iya, tidak terasa ya," Naruto menyesap minumannya. "Ngomong-ngomong besok kita harus mulai membuat menu nya kan ya."

"Ya, bakal sibuk dan capek banget. Setelah menyebar pamphlet, lalu masak."

Naruto hanya menangguk. "Aku mandi duluan ya?" ia bangkit.

Sasuke menyeringai nakal. "Tidak mandi bersama saja?" godanya.

Wajah Naruto langsung memerah, lebih parah dari biasanya. "Sasuke _baaakaaa_! Dasar mesum! _Hentai_! _Temeeee_!" omel Naruto sambil berlalu pergi.

"Wah wah, apa aku berlebihan ya," cengir Sasuke. Ia memberesi gelas mereka saat ponselnya bergetar halus. Sasuke langsung membukanya, ia terdiam sesaat, lalu menatap ke arah kepergian Naruto, lalu kembali menatap ponsel. Ia lalu menghela nafas lelah, menyelesaikan beres-beres dan naik ke lantai dua.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Naruto, malam ini aku tidur denganmu ya," ucap Sasuke seusai mandi. "Dingin soalnya."

Wajah Naruto kembali memerah. "Ti-tidak mau, aku mau tidur sendiri. Capek soalnya, tidak ingin diganggu," ucapnya lalu membantin pintu.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum, tapi memang itu tujuannya. Semenjak malam itu ia melakukan bl*wj*b pada Naruto, sepertinya Naruto sudah tidak begitu panic lagi. Ia pernah dengar Naruto teriak, tapi saat ia mengintip, ia melihat Naruto tengah guling-guling dengan wajah blushing, malah pernah Sasuke memergoki Naruto dengan tissue berserakan di lantai yang mau tak mau membuat Sasuke harus ke kamar mandi juga.

Malam ini Sasuke sengaja meminta tidur sekamar karena tahu Naruto pasti menolak. Penyebabnya, karena pesan yang ia terima tadi pastinya. Malam setelah lampu kamar Naruto padam, Sasuke menyelinap keluar. Ia sengaja tak membawa motor takut Naruto mendengar suara mesinnya, ia menaiki taxi menuju rumah sakit.

"Jadi dokter bilang kalian sudah boleh meninggalkan rumah sakit?" Tanya Sasuke setelah bersama keempat Uchiha itu.

"Begitulah, katanya tidak ada guna juga kami terus di sini, tak ada cara mempercepat penyembuhan atau yang lainnya," balas Ken.

"Hanya saja kami tidak boleh kerja yang terlalu memberikan beban berat pada tangan yang terluka, lalu kami juga harus cek secara berkala," tambah Kuroe.

"…" Sasuke tampak berpikir. Apa ia berani membawa mereka pulang? Sepertinya Naruto sih sudah tidak apa-apa, tapi kan belum tentu juga. Sementara Itachi sampai saat ini belum ada kabar. Tapi…memangnya mau meninggalkan mereka di mana? "Baiklah, kalian bisa ke tempatku," ucap Sasuke, ia mengambil taruhan itu.

"Tidak perlu, kami—…"

"Aku memaksa," potong Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan mereka tanpa pengawasan, dan ia memang sama sekali tak berniat menyewakan _apartment_ atau hotel untuk mereka walau Cuma sementara, karena ia merasa tindakan seperti itu seperti membuang mereka. "Ayo," komando nya.

Mereka menaiki taxi ke rumah Sasuke, dengan suara sepelan mungkin, Sasuke melangkah juga membuka pintu.

"Oke, ada alasan kenapa kita mengendap-endap?" Tanya Ken.

Sasuke sempat gelagapan. "Karena ini sudah malam," jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Ia membawa mereka ke ruang tengah di lantai dua. "Duduklah dulu, biar kubuatkan minuman hangat," ucap Sasuke setengah berbisik. "Ada larangan kalian tidak boleh memakan atau meminum minuman tertentu?"

"Tidak," jawab Hiiragi. Sasuke membuatkan teh untuk mereka.

"Jadi, ini rumah baru Anda," ucap Kuroe, berusaha mengobrol.

"Yeah," balas Sasuke setengah tertawa. "Jangan bandingkan dengan mansion _Tou-san_ ku."

"Sama sekali tidak. Ini hebat, mengingat Anda benar-benar melakukannya tanpa bantuan siapapun."

"Dengan bantuan pacarku," ralat Sasuke. Kuroe tertawa pelan.

"Sasuke…?" terdengar panggilan Naruto dari kamar.

Terlihat Sasuke sedikit gugup. "Y-ya?" balasnya.

"Kau mengobrol dengan siapa?" Naruto membuka pintu, mengerjap beberapa kali mengamati tamu tak diundang yang kini berada di ruang tengahnya. Ia sempat terkejut, tapi sepertinya berusaha tenang.

"Umm…" Sasuke bingung menjelaskan.

"O-oh, selamat malam, Kuroe- _san_ , Ken- _san_ , Ashima- _san_ , Hiiragi- _san_ ," sapa Naruto, menghampiri. "Kudengar kalian di rumah sakit. Bagaimana kondisi kalian sekarang?" ia mendekati Sasuke.

"Sudah baikan, kami sudah bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit," balas Kuroe.

"Begitu? Syukurlah," Naruto tersenyum.

" _Ano_ , Naruto," Sasuke angkat bicara. "Karena aku belum menyiapkan ruangan lain, mereka tidur di kamarku dulu ya, aku tidur di kamarmu. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Iya, tentu saja," balas Naruto. "Tapi kamarnya sempit, maaf saja kalau harus ada yang tidur di futon atu sofa hehe."

"Sangat tidak masalah. Kami bisa tidur di manapun," balas Kuroe.

"Yasudah, Sasuke, ayo bantu siapkan futon untuk mereka," ajak Naruto. Sasuke dan Naruto pun membawa mereka ke kamar Sasuke, mereka menaruh barang-barang mereka yang tak seberapa banyak di salah satu sudut kamar, lalu Sasuke serta Naruto menyiapkan futon untuk mereka.

"Panggil saja kalau ada apa-apa," pamit Sasuke sebelum meninggalkan mereka untuk menyusul Naruto.

Sasuke masuk perlahan ke kamar Naruto, menghampiri Naruto dengan hati-hati. " _Sorry_ ," ucapnya.

Naruto menatapnya, lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok," ucapnya. "Ayo tidur, kau matikan lampu ya," Naruto naik ke ranjang.

Sasuke mengangguk lalu mematikan lampu. "Perlu lampu redup kah?" tanyanya, ia selalu menyalakan lampu redup saat Naruto masih trauma.

"Tidak perlu, buat latihan. Lagipula kau di sampingku," balas Naruto.

Sasuke menurut, iapun menyusul berbaring di samping Naruto. Ia sedikit terkesiap saat Naruto memeluknya, tapi ia lalu balas memeluk.

"Hanya ingin memastikan kau di sini," ucap Naruto.

"Ya, aku di sini," Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Itachi- _niisan_ di mana?"

"Belum ada kabar darinya sejak kami berpisah dari rumah sakit. Semoga saja dia tidak melakukan hal bodoh."

"Hal bodoh?"

"Hng…bukan apa-apa. Ayo tidur."

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Apa tidak sebaiknya cari ho—…penginapan saja," ucap Itachi. "Kurasa tubuhmu perlu istirahat setelah harus tidur di mobil beberapa hari terakhir."

"…" Pain tak menjawab apapun, tapi tak lama kemudian ia membelokkan mobil ke sebuah hotel bintang tiga.

"Tolong dua kamar," pesan Itachi pada resepsionis.

"Maaf tuan, tapi kamar kosong yang tersisa tinggal satu kamar," ucap resepsionis.

"Umm…" Itachi sempat menatap Pain, seolah minta persetujuan. Pain tetap mengalihkan pandangan. "Ya, tidak apa-apa," akhirnya Itachi memutuskan. Mereka sudah lelah seharian berkendara, kalau harus mencari penginapan lain akan merepotkan. Ia bisa tidur di sofa nanti. "Kau mau mandi duluan?" Itachi menanyakan saat mereka sudah masuk ke kamar pesanan mereka.

"Kau duluan saja," balas Pain tanpa menatap.

Itachi pun menurut. Setelah ia selesai mandi, ia mendapati Pain sudah tidur di sofa, padahal niatnya dia yang akan tidur di sana. Itachi hanya menghela nafas lelah. Ia meraih selimut dan menutupi Pain dengan benda hangat itu. " _Oyasumi_ ," lirihnya, wajahnya mendekat untuk mengecup dahi Pain, tapi ia berhenti sebelum bibirnya menyentuh permukaan kulit Pain. Akhirnya Itachi pun menarik diri dan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Itachi tidak yakin ia bermimpi atau malah hanya berhalusinasi. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, ia merasakan tubuh Pain berada di atas tubuhnya, lalu perlahan bibir basah Pain mencium bibirnya yang bungkam karena tak memiliki kesadaran penuh.

"Pa…in…" ia berusaha memanggil nama itu, tapi entah ia berhasil menyuarakannya atau tidak. Setelah itu ia kembali terlelap.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Pagi sebelum matahari terbit, Itachi dan Pain sudah bersiap. Mereka harus berkendara jauh, jadi mereka memutuskan bangun pagi supaya jalanan lancar.

"Kau yakin tempatnya di sini?" Tanya Itachi sambil menatap peta di layar tab Pain.

"Yeah, informasi terakhir keberadaanya yang Zetsu dan Nagato dapatkan ada di sini," jawab Pain. Mereka kembali menaiki mobil dan mulai berkendara. "Lebih dari itu, kau yakin ingatanmu benar?"

"Iya aku yakin. Kurasa semua ingatanku sudah kembali sekarang, hanya sebagian kecil saja," balas Itachi. Keduanya lalu bungkam untuk waktu yang lama. Beberapa kali Itachi melirik Pain yang tetap focus pada jalanan yang ada di hadapan mereka. "Ngomong-ngomong terimakasih," ucap Itachi pada akhirnya. Ia tak mungkin mendapatkan informasi sedetail itu kalau bukan dengan bantuan Pain, bantuan Rikudo. Pain tak menjawab atas itu dan terus berkendara.

Saat matahari baru saja bergeser dari tepat di atas kepala, mereka memelankan mobil mereka saat menyusuri jalanan berumput yang dikelilingi pemandangan hijau menyejukkan mata. Itachi turun dari mobil, ia menemui seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah bersantai di halaman rumahnya.

"Permisi, maaf, saya ingin Tanya peternakan ini. Saya sudah berkeliling tapi tidak menemukan jalan masuk," Itachi menunjukkan foto beserta alamat.

"Oh, dari sini lurus saja, memang jalannya ditutup, nanti kalian harus jalan kaki kalau mau menerobos masuk."

"Menerobos masuk?" Itachi mengerutkan sebelah alis.

"Pemiliknya baik, tapi jarang sekali mau menampakkan diri kecuali kalau ke pasar menjual hasil peternakan mereka. Penduduk desa yang ingin balas memberikan sesuatu biasanya menerobos masuk kalau pengawalnya melarang kami, pengawalnya menyeramkan sih…tapi pemiliknya baik," ulang si wanita.

"Kalau begitu terimakasih," Itachi pamit dan kembali menghampiri Pain. "Katanya terobos saja," ucapnya.

Pain menyelesaikan minumnya dan menatap Itachi dengan sebelah alis terangkap. "Kenapa kau tersenyum begitu?"

Itachi tertawa pelan. "Tidak, hanya saja bisa menebak siapa pengawal menyeramkan yang memblokir jalan dan melarang warga masuk itu," balas Itachi sambil memasuki mobil diikuti Pain.

Mereka kembali berkendara, mobil Pain hentikan di depan gerbang yang ditutup, gerbangnya sudah berkarat dan dipenuhi tanaman berduri juga semak, ada papan lusuh bertuliskan "private property, do NOT enter" yang digantung di depannya. Besi di pojok kanan bawah gerbang sudah berlubang dan muat seukuran orang dewasa, Itachi hanya bisa tertawa pelan mendapati fakta bahwa pemiliknya tak membetulkan pintu itu, yang artinya ia tidak keberatan kalau ada warga yang menerobos masuk.

" _I'm SO not gonna through that_ ," ucap Pain.

"Kalau begitu kau mau menunggu di sini seharian?" ucap Itachi, Pain pun menghela nafas lelah. Itachi melewati lubang itu, Pain membuntuti di belakangnya, mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan berdebu dengan rerumputan di kiri kanan jalan. Jalan itu cukup luas untuk dilewati truk pengangkut. Setelah cukup lama berjalan, mereka menjumpai hamparan hijau ladang peternakan yang luas, beberapa jenis karapan hewan ternak tampak bergerombol. Di sisi lain peternakan ada lahan pertanian yang nyaris sama luasnya. Lahan-lahan itu dibatasi pagar kayu, di ujung jalan yang mereka tapaki ada gerbang masuk sekaligus sebuah pindok kayu besar di baliknya. Mungkin rumah si pemilik.

Itachi menghentikan langkah di depan pintu, mengetuk ketukan pintu yang ada di sana.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menerobos masuk! Tuan ku tidak mau diganggu!" suara omelan langsung terdengar. Tapi Itachi mengetuk lagi. Suara langkah dihentak hentak dan gerutuan seseorang terdengar mendekat. "APA?" omelnya sambil membuka jendela pengintai kecil di pintu.

"Kau masih garang seperti biasa, Dex-san," ucap Itachi.

Alis orang itu tampak bertaut, mengamati Itachi, mungkin wajahnya tidak seperti penduduk desa yang biasa menerobos masuk ke peternakan mereka. Pria itu lalu membuka pintu, menampakkan wajahnya yang penuh bekas luka, badan kekarnya juga begitu. Ia masih mengamati Itachi, seolah tengah mencoba mengingat.

"Siapa Dex?" terdengar pertanyaan dari dalam. "Sebaiknya jangan menghajar penduduk desa atau kita akan dapat masalah dengan polisi, nanti tempat ini akan tambah ribut," suara itu mendekat. Seorang pria bersurai hitam ikal menghampiri, ia melongok dari balik tubuh kekar Dex.

Itachi tersenyum menatap pria itu. "Lama tidak bertemu, Shishui- _san_? Apa kabarmu?" Tanya Itachi pada pria itu yang tiba-tiba saja terbelalak namun buliran bening langsung turun dari sana, pria itu langsung menubruk Itachi dan menangis keras seperti anak kecil.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Hng…?" Naruto terbangun karena mencium aroma masakan. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum bergerak duduk untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Ia tak bermimpi, memang aroma masakan tercium dari dapur. Ia menoleh ke samping, Sasuke masih terlelap. Sepelan mungkin Naruto turun dai ranjang dan keluar kamar.

"Ah, _ohayou_ ," sapa Ken, ia berhenti sejenak dari aktivitasnya yang tengah mengelap meja.

" _Ohayou_ ," balas Naruto.

" _Ohayou_ ," timpal Kuroe yang barusan masuk, sepertinya baru mengosongkan isi tempat sampah ke luar.

" _Ohayou_ ," Naruto sebenarnya masih setengah sadar. Ia melangkah menuju dapur, berniat menuju kamar mandi yang letaknya berdekatan.

" _Ohayou_ ," sapa Hiiragi yang tengah memotong-motong sayuran.

" _Ohayou_."

Ashima tengah mencicipi masakan sebelum bisa berucap. " _Ohayou_ , maaf. Kami memasak persediaan makanan di kulkas kalau Anda tidak keberatan," ucapnya.

"Ya, tidak masalah," Naruto melangkah ke kamar mandi, mencuci mukanya di wastafel lalu menatap kaca. Beberapa detik sebelum kesadarannya pulih semua. "Eeeeeehhhh…!" akhirnya ia histeris sendiri sambil keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kalian tidak perlu melakukan ini, ini bukan di Uchiha. Dan kalian justru tamu di sini," sebelum ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Naruto, Sasuke yang kini sudah berdiri di pintu kamar dengan mata mengantuk sudah mengucapkan itu duluan. "Lagipula memangnya tangan kalian sudah tidak apa-apa?"

"Sudah tidak apa-apa kok, lagipula tangan dominan kami baik-baik saja," jawab Ken.

"Kami tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena sudah terbiasa bangun pagi, jadi tidak ada salahnya kan," tambah Kuroe.

"Kalian kan bisa jogging atau apa, geez, aku tidak punya uang untuk menyewa kalian loh," Sasuke menghampiri kulkas sambil menggaruk perutnya.

" _Ma~_ kami akan memasukkannya ke dalam tab hutang Anda," ucap Ashima tanpa menatap Sasuke.

"Ha ha ha, lucu sekali," Sasuke menenggak air putihnya. "Hng…? Naruto, kau sedang apa?" sepertinya ia baru menyadari Naruto yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"…tidak ada," akhirnya hanya itu jawaban Naruto. Ia kembali memasuki kamar mandi untuk gosok gigi.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Menyebar _pamphlet_ ka," ujar Kuroe sambil melihat lembaran brosur di meja saat Sasuke dan Naruto berganti ke seragam kerja mereka. "Aku tidak keberatan membantu. Lagipula tidak ada kegiatan."

"Dengar ya, tugas kalian itu istirahat. Lagipula kalian tamu di sini. Kuulangi. Ka-li-an ta-mu," ujar Sasuke sambil memakai dasi nya.

"Anda ingin kami mati bosan atau bagaimana," Tanya Ashima sambil meraih selembar brosur. "Desain nya jelek sekali."

 _Twitch_!

" _Ano na_ ," geram Sasuke dengan kedutan di pelipis.

" _Ma~_ ii _deshou_ , brosur sejelek ini juga bisa menarik peminat kalau yang membagikan berwajah cakep. Satu-satunya kualitas yang bisa dibanggakan dari Anda, Sasuke- _sama_ ," lanjut Ashima.

" _Kora kora_ ," umpat Sasuke senyum sebelah bibir.

" _Dousuru_ , Kuroe? Mau taruhan siapa yang bisa menghabiskan brosur ini lebih cepat?"

Kuroe balas tertawa pelan. "Boleh. Kalau soal tampang kurasa aku tidak akan kalah dengan _waka_."

Naruto tertawa melihat perdebatan tak bermutu mereka. "Baiklah, akan kuprint brosur lagi kalau kalian ikut membagikannya," ia beralih ke depan laptop.

" _Ano na_ , kau jangan se naïf itu Naruto. Bisa-bisa calon pengunjung kita kabur melihat tampang mereka. Yang satu penuh _tattoo_ , yang satu berambut merah menyala. Dilihat dari sudut manapun mereka Yaku—…preman," ralat Sasuke.

"Memang apa bedanya dengan tampang menyeramkanmu?" jleb! Pertanyaan Naruto langsung tepat menembus jantung Sasuke, Kuroe dibuat tertawa karenanya. "Kami punya seragam cadangan tapi kurasa tidak akan muat untuk kalian," tambah Naruto.

"Kalau hanya cardigan saya ada, tapi warnanya merah. _Ma~_ tidak seragam tidak masalah kan," jawab Ashima.

"Hng…saya tidak punya. Tapi kemeja tiidak masalah kan? Asal rapi saja," tambah Kuroe.

"Iya tidak masalah, tapi sepertinya seru juga ya kalau kalian berseragam. Bagaimana Sasuke, kalau kita pesankan seragam juga untuk mereka?" cengir Naruto.

"Tch, terserah kau saja lah," balas Sasuke.

" _Nani nani_? Apa kami ketinggalan sesuatu?" ucap Ken yang menghampri bersama Hiiragi.

"Kam mau membagikan brosur, kalian ikut?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hng… _pass_ deh, aku mau malas-malasan saja," cengir Ken.

" _Ore mo_ ," balas Hiiragi.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu," Naruto mengambil hasil cetakan dari printer. "Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu. Lakukan sesuka kalian, anggap saja rumah sendiri. Sampai nanti," ia pergi diikuti Sasuke dan yang lain.

"Saya akan ke sebelah sana," ucap Kuroe sambil menunjuk salah satu arah. Ashima tak berkata apapun, hanya melangkah ke arah berlawanan.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa seperti ini, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke sembari mengambil separuh tumpukan brosur di tangan Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, sekaligus untuk menghilangkan trauma ku kan," senyum Naruto. "Lagipula Sasuke sudah menganggap mereka seperti keluarga, aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama."

"…" mata Sasuke membola perlahan.

"Nani? Tidak perlu sekaget itu kan aku tahu. Kelihatan sekali kau menyayangi mereka sama seperti kau menyayangi Itachi- _nii_. Dari cara—…mmph…" ucapan Naruto terhenti saat bibirnya tiba-tiba dibungkam oleh bibir Sasuke. Mata Naruto tentu saja terbelalak, wajahnya memerah seketika. " _Na-nani—…Teme…omae_ —…"

"Aku sangat beruntung memilikimu, Naruto," cengir Sasuke sambil mengacak rambut Naruto, sebuah senyum bahagia yang tak selalu Naruto lihat. Mau tak mau Naruto tersipu karenanya.

"Sudahlah, ayo kerja," Naruto memalingkan wajahnya yang masih bersemu dan melangkah menjauh.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

" _Otsukare_ ," sambut Ken dan Hiiragi sambil membawakan minuman saat Sasuke Naruto dan Ashima Kuroe memasuki café setelah selesai membagikan brosur.

" _Otsukare_ ," sahut mereka dan segera menenggak minuman mereka, sepertinya haus sekali. "Geez, hari ini panas sekali," keluh Sasuke sambil membuka dasinya.

"Karena Anda memilih musim panas untuk membuka café—…" ucapan Kuroe terhenti, yang lain juga sepertinya menangkap sesuatu.

"Yeah, kan banyak yang ingin minuman dingin kalau musim panas, begitu pikir kami," balas Naruto.

"Tunggu, ngomong-ngomong, kapan café ini dibuka?" Tanya Kuroe.

"Dua hari lagi," jawab Sasuke dan Naruto.

"…" hening sesaat. "Itu bukannya tepat ulang tahun Anda?" ucap yang lain bersamaan.

"Memang," balas Sasuke.

"Biar ulang tahun café nya tidak lupa tanggal berapa," tambah Naruto.

"O-oh…" yang lain hanya menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau setelah pembukaan perdana café kita rayakan," ucap Ken.

"Memang begitu niatku," ucap Naruto. Ia meregangkan otot. "Ayo mandi Sasuke, kita harus masak setelah ini."

"Ayo mandi," Sasuke merangkul pundak Naruto.

Naruto meliriknya flat. "Bergantian maksudku," ralat Naruto.

"Geez, tidak seru," Sasuke melepas tangannya. Naruto pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil peralatan mandi. "Ah, sebaiknya aku siap-siap mandi juga," Sasuke menuju kamarnya. Tapi ia mengerutkan alis heran saat kamarnya kosong, tidak ada barang-barang Kuroe dan yang lainnya. Ia segera berbalik dan kembali ke ruang tengah. "Di mana barang-barang kalian?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Ada apa?" heran Naruto yang barusan keluar kamar.

Sasuke tak menjawab, hanya menatap keempat orang itu dengan tatapan serius. "Jangan bilang kalian—…"

"Tidak tidak, kami tidak pergi kemanapun. Setidaknya untuk sekarang ini," Hiiragi menyilang-nyilangkan tangannya. "Barang-barang kami…" ia melanjutkan penjelasan sambil membawa yang lain ke sebuah tempat. "Kami menemukan loteng dan membersihkannya, mungkin bisa dijadikan kamar kami," ucap Hiiragi.

"Loteng? Aku sudah berkeliling dan tidak menemukan tangga apapun, jadi kukira lotengnya tak bisa dipakai," ucap Sasuke.

"Mungkin karena Anda pendek," goda Ken yang sontak membuat Kuroe harus menahan tawa nya, sementara kedutan kesal sudah nangkring di pelipis Sasuke.

Hiiragi menghentikan langkah di perbatasan antara ruang tengah dan ruang depan, ruangan di lantai dua yang menghadap jalanan, tepat di atas bagian depan café. Hiiragi melompat meraih atap yang bisa ia jangkau dengan tinggi lompatannya, ada tangga yang bisa ditarik dari sana. Ia menarik tangga itu sampai ke lantai.

"Woaah," ucap Naruto. "Pantas kita tidak menemukannya," ia dengan bersemangat menaiki tangga itu duluan. Ia memasuki loteng. Rupanya loteng itu luas, karena mencakup semua ruangan kecuali dapur dan kamar mandi. Atapnya tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi jelas Naruto atau bahkan Sasuke tidak akan bisa menjangkaunya meski melompat sekalipun. Ada tiga jendela yang di sisi depan dan satu di masing masing sisi samping, menampakkan pemandangan seolah dari lantai tiga.

"Woooaaahh ini kereennn," ucap Naruto.

"Loteng ini sudah kosong, hanya ada beberapa kardus bekas yang rusak, kami sudah membuangnya," ucap Ken. "Setelah dibersihkan, kurasa bisa kami jadikan kamar. Kalau sekedar mengangkut futon kami kan bi—…"

"Sasuke aku ingin tidur di sini," ucap Naruto dengan mata bling bling. "Ken- _san_ , Hiiragi- _san_ , aku boleh kan ikut tidur di sini. Boleh ya boleh yaaaa…" pinta Naruto.

"Kau kesurupan apa Naruto?" Sasuke menghela nafas lelah dan menyentil dahi Naruto.

"Tidak ada, aku memang suka loteng. Di rumahku tidak ada, tapi dulu di rumah kakekku ada. Aku suka sekali main di sana sampai ketiduran, akhirnya malah dijadikan kamar unuk kutempati tiap aku menginap," cerocos Naruto sambil menatap keluar lewat jendela. "Boleh ya?" ia maih mencoba merayu.

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah. "Baiklah, begini saja. Kita pindah ke loteng, lalu kamar kita untuk mereka berempat. Kalau dua dua tidak terlalu sempit kan."

"E-eh…kami tidak bermaksud—…"

"Dia yang mau kok, kalian tidak melakukan apa-apa," potong Sasuke sambil menunjuk Naruto.

" _Yattaaaa_ …!" sorak Naruto. "Kalau begitu ayo segera pindahan. Ah, lemari dan yang lainnya bagaimana mengangkut ke sini?"

"Harus lemari yang bongkar pasang supaya bisa diangkut. Ranjang juga, meja juga. Merepotkan sekali, masih tetap mau di sini?" ucap Sasuke.

"Iya," Naruto mengangguk mantap.

"Geez, _wakatta_ _wakatta_. Sebaiknya nanti kita belanja online saja."

"Yeeeyy, _arigatou_ Sasuke. _Love you_ ," Naruto spontan menubruk dan memeluk Sasuke erat yang mau tak mau membuat Sasuke blushing juga.

"Ehem," ucap Hiiragi, bukan berdehm. Yang lain hanya tertawa pelan. Naruto segera melepas pelukannya dengan kikuk.

"Ba-baiklah, aku akan mengepack pakaianku dulu," ucap Naruto dan menuruni tangga meninggalkan yang lain.

"Tapi tangga nya bagaimana ya?" ucap Sasuke sambil melangkah menuju tangga. "Aku tidak sampai meraihnya, tapi kalau diturunkan terus bakal menghalangi jalan," mereka menuruni tangga. Tangga itu memang ada di tengah jalan antara ruang tengah dan ruang depan.

"Nanti bisa dipasangi rantai supaya bisa ditarik dari bawah," ucap Kuroe. "Di sebelah sini, lalu bisa dikaitkan di sini kalau tangga sedang turun," ia menunjuk bagian-bagiannya.

"Kalau begitu tolong ya," Sasuke menepuk pundaknya. Seolah memberikan kepercayaan penuh. Ia melangkah, tapi lalu berhenti. "Kalian tahu," ia menoleh ke arah mereka. "Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau kalian di sini selamanya."

"…" mereka tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan dan memejamkan mata dengan tangan di jantung mereka.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Kau yakin tidak perlu dibantu?" teriak Sasuke saat Naruto sok sok an membopong futon sendiri.

"Iya, bisa kok," balas Naruto.

" _Mattaku_ , dasar dia ini," gumam Sasuke masih sambil memasukkan baju-bajunya ke koper, lemari sementara sampai pesanan lemari lipat mereka sampai.

"Ngomong-ngomong _waka_ , kau yakin tidak apa-apa pindah ke loteng?" Tanya Ken dengan seringai nakal. "Kami ada di bawah kalian loh."

"Huh? Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Sasuke cuek sambil menyletingkan koper nya. "Artinya kalau kalian ribut aku bisa langsung menyiram kalian dari atas kan," ia membawa kopernya pergi.

Ken menatap Kuroe dan mengangkat pundak, seringai jahil masih di sana. Sementara Kuroe hanya bisa tertawa pelan sambil menggelang beberapa kali.

"Geh, lampu nya redup sekali," ucap Sasuke saat menyalakan satu satunya lampu di loteng. Lampu itu ada tepat di tengah loteng yang luas dan di atap tertinggi, jadi nyalanya tak sampai tepian di mana Naruto menata futon mereka dekat jendela.

" _Ma~ ma~,_ kalau semua perabot sudah masuk kita sekalian urus penerangan dan yang lain juga," ucap Naruto. "Untuk sementara begini saja dulu. Ayo turun, kita harus mulai masak."

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah, mengacak rambutnya sebelum menghampiri Naruto. Ia menubruk Naruto ke futon yang masih terlipat dan bertumpuk dua.

"Ngh…Sa-Sasuke…" panggil Naruto.

"Aku sedang _me-recharge_ tenagaku. Jadi diamlah," ucap Sasuke.

"U-umm…" balas Naruto, mengangguk pelan. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh Sasuke.

"…" keheningan di antara mereka membuat otak nakal Sasuke bekerja. Ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pinggang Naruto, lalu punggung Naruto, menelusup masuk ke balik kaos nya. "Mn…nn…" Naruto melenguh pelan.

"Naruto," bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto, menjilatnya. Tangannya semakin berani bermain di dada Naruto. Tubuh Naruto berjengit, tapi ia tak menolak. Sepertinya Naruto juga sedang bergairah. Sasuke mengalihkan lidahnya ke leher Naruto, menjilatnya. Tangannya mulai turun untuk menyatukan milik mereka berdua di bawah sana.

"Ngh…ahh, Sasuke…ahh," desah Naruto saat Sasuke mulai melakukan gerakan pelan. Saat itulah kesadaran Sasuke kembali. "Ngh…Sasuke…?" panggil Naruto dengan nada bertanya karena gerakan Sasuke terhenti.

'…yang benar saja,' batin Sasuke. Sekarang ia baru sadar kenapa Ken mengatakan hal tadi.

" _Kami ada di bawah kalian loh."_

Jangan-jangan mereka bisa mendengar sua—…

"Sasuke…?" ulang Naruto. Tapi Sasuke lalu menatap Naruto. Calon uke nya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu dan pipi memerah, nafasnya sedikit berat menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih. Mana mungkin ia meninggalkan uke manisnya itu dalam keadaan seperti itu.

'Aaaahh, persetan!' batin Sasuke dan melanjutkan aktivitas mereka yang tertunda.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Ng…haah…" Naruto menghela nafas lelah setelah melepas hasratnya, ia tampak mengantuk.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah," ujar Sasuke, mengusap ujung mata Naruto yang berair.

"Ngh…tapi kita harus masak…" lirih Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, nanti kuminta mereka membantu. Pasti akan lebih cepat," balas Sasuke. Ia membelai pipi Naruto hingga cowok itu memejamkan mata dan terlelap. Setelah itu Sasuke cepat-cepat membetulkan pemakaian celananya, lalu turun ke lantai dua dengan sedikit tergesa. Ia menghampiri keempat orang itu yang kini tengah berada di dapur sambil santai minum kopi.

"Kalian—…"

"Tidak apa-apa, _waka_ , eh, _Tenchou_ , meski belum terlalu malam, kami tidak mendengar apapun," ucap Kuroe tanpa menataap Sasuke.

"Ya, kami sangat tidak mendengar apapun dengan sangat jelas," tambah Ken.

"Astaga, jangan-jangan akan seperti ini setiap malam," sambung Hiiragi.

"Mungkin kita harus mulai memikirkan soal penutup telinga," ucap Ashima.

"Ka-kaliaaannn—…" raung Sasuke sementara mereka hanya tertawa.

.

.

.

~To be Continue~

.

.

.

Yoyoi, ini chapter terakhir untuk submit an nama café … ^-^ pengumumannya chapter depan saat mereka membuka café mereka. Silahkan yang ingin submit nama, kesempatan masih dibuka sampai chapter depan release.

Gambar untuk chapter ini ehm masih condong ke rate M alias Mature XD yang pengin cek silahkan kunjungi facebook page: **Noisseggra no Sekai** , album foto **Fanfiction: We Want Them to Know about Us**

Read, review, check out the picture, submit your name for their café please ^-^


	20. Chapter 20: Welcome

Author note: Oooookkkkkee, jadi gini ceritanya. Kemarin ore ngerjain revisian makanya ini telat belum update karena gak digarap-garap, terus pas udah selese revisian mau lanjutin bikin fanfic, entah bagaimana ore juga gak tau satu folder fanfiction ore ilang! Gak tau gimana ceritanya, lenyap gitu aja, sefolder, FFN doang. Ore udah search kali aja nyelip dimana gitu tapi gak ada, nyari di Recycle bin juga gak adaaaaa~ seriusan gak tau ngilang kemanaaa~ padahal update an buat chapter ini udah setengah jalan dan alhasil ini harus ketik ulang ToT jadi begitulah ceritanya. Ore masih sediihh hueee, semua fanfic ore ilaannng. Yg belum dipublish yang udah dipublish yang belum selese semuanyaaaaa ToT tapi ya mau gimana lagi hiks…harus move on, sekian.

Ah, pengumuman pemenang nama untuk café SasuNaru ada di bawah ya XD keep reading 3

.

 _Well_ , _anyway_ makasih banyak buat ang udah nyempetin review :'D

#Guest : iyaaa~ makasih banyak semangatnya ya ^o^ makasih juga read reviewnya…ini lanjut kok

#wkwkland : wkwkwk live streaming ntar pengen lagi XD anyway makasih banyak semangat and read reviewnya ya :D ini lanjut~

#Guest : dia abangnya itachi :3 bukan abang kandung sih, ya kaya di anime gitu sih role nya q bikin XD btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

#amura : iya neng XD inget rate, jadi di skip hehew btw abis anata komen ore juga jadi search apa itu cock ring (lol) astaga ternyata begitu towh XD ore tau cock ring dari anime sama fanfic sih, belum pernah browsing nyari cock ring apaan, baru kemaren itu da XD btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya~

#Me : haha tanggung, masa mau brenti udah segitu XD iyaps ini lanjut, makasih banyak read reviewnya ya…

#k-i-d 4y : lha kalo naru polos mulu kapan mereka begituan wkwkwkwk btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya XD

#kimberly : wekeke makasih~ hmm, keliatanya belum mau tamat kok, tapi ya gak lama lagi juga second trilogy nya kelar :3 tinggal beberapa arc lagi. Selamat menantikan~ btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya…

#secretfans : uwaaah jadi terharu :'D makasih banyak apresiasinya…semoga masih mau terus ngikutin ceritanya ampe end nanti ^o^ btw makasih banyak juga read reviewnya…

#D : wkwkwk maaf maaf X'D itu juga gak sengaja ga ditulis TBC. Gomenne~ selamat datang kembali btw ^o^ wohoo submit an nama harus sesuai syarat ketentuan yg di page XD dan btw di chapter ini udah diumumin pemenangnya kekeke XD anyway makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

#Guest : uwaah begitukah :'Dsyukurlah kalo menghibur ^o^ makasih ya masih mau ngikutin critanya~ makasih juga read reviewnya :D

.

Buat yang udah log in dibales lewat PM ya ^o^ uknowJung, ivaa6x, FujoC, Nasami Hakize, Deasy674, phabo uniq, AySNfc3, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, and AkumaKitsune718.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter : Welcome

.

.

.

"Selanjutnya," ucap Ashima sambil mengeluarkan hasil baking dari dalam oven.

" _Comin' right up_ ," balas Kuroe sembari menyusul memasukkan loyang lainnya.

"Hei, aku sudah selesai dengan adonannya," ucap Hiiragi.

"Ok," Ken mengambil cetakan dan mulai mencetak.

"Guh…" Naruto mengamati mereka sambil mengaduk adonan dengan mixer. "Senang sih dapat bantuan mereka, tapi rasanya gimanaaa gitu mengingat kita harus belajar berbulan-bulan sementara mereka mengerjakan semua ini hanya dengan menuruti resep," ucapnya.

"Mereka kan sudah ada _skill_ memasak sejak di Uchiha," balas Sasuke yang tengah menghias _cup cake_. "Mereka punya banyak _skill_ selain _skill_ membu—…" Sasuke batal melanjutkan kalimat, Naruto yang sempat menyadari itu juga diam saja, hanya menelan ludah dan kembali pada apa yang ada di tangannya. Sasuke beralih mengambil sebuah _cup cake_ lalu memasukkan benda itu ke mulutnya, ia mengernyit. "Apa ini tidak kelewat manis?" ucapnya.

Naruto memutar bola mata jengah. "Kalo semua menu menuruti maumu bisa-bisa café kita jadi _sugar-free café_ ," balas Naruto. Sasuke hanya angkat pundak.

Begitulah, saat ini mereka tengah menyiapkan menu untuk café mereka yang akan dibuka esok pagi. Mereka sudah sibuk sejak kemarin, dan sekarang tinggal finishing saja, mengerjakan menu yang tidak bertahan lama sehingga harus dibuat dadakan. Pukul 11 malam mereka baru menyelesaikan acara mereka di dapur café yang ada di lantai satu, mereka pun lalu naik ke lantai dua untuk beristirahat.

"Ah, aku ingin konfirmasi sebentar soal pembagian kerja besok," ucap Sasuke yang membuat mereka berkumpul dulu di ruang tengah. "Oke, aku dan Naruto akan berada di register, melayani pembayaran sekaligus pelanggan yang tidak makan di tempat, Kuroe dan Ken kalian melayani pelanggan yang makan di tempat, mencatat pesanan, mengantarkannya pada mereka, lalu Hiiragi dan Ashima, kalian berdua di dapur untuk memasak pesanan yang harus disiapkan dadakan. Pergantian shift akan dilakukan tiga hari sekali atau sebutuhnya," terang Sasuke.

"Roger/ok/siap/hai," balas mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong _Tenchou_ , sebelum ada kami bagaimana niatmu menjalankan café nya?" tanya Ken.

"Ya…tentu saja kami berdua sama-sama di register, kalau ada pesanan yang harus masak dulu salah satu baru ke dapur."

"Wah," balas Ken. Ia meregangkan ototnya. "Yasudah, ayo tidur, besok harus bangun pagi juga."

Mereka pun kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

"Ne~ Sasuke," panggil Naruto sambil menaiki tangga menuju loteng mereka.

"Hm?" balas Sasuke sambil menarik naik tangga yang barusan mereka lewati, Kuroe sudah memasang rantai di sana.

"Aku deg deg an nih soal besok, gimana kalau nggak ada yang beli," Naruto menjatuhkann diri di futon yang masih tertumpuk. Perlengkapan kamar mereka masih belum datang.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi, yang jelas kita sudah berusaha semampu kita, tinggal tunggu hasilnya," Sasuke duduk di samping Naruto. "Tapi masa iya langsung menyerah semisal baru buka sehari tak ada pengunjung."

"Iya juga ya," Naruto bangkit, duduk di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, meraih tangan Naruto yang tergeletak di antara mereka. Naruto menoleh, dan tanpa kata wajah mereka mendekat. Tapi Sasuke berhenti tepat sebelum bibir mereka menyentuh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"…" Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Mungkin sebaiknya ia tak usah bilang pada Naruto kalau kemungkinan suara mereka terdengar dari bawah, bisa-bisa Naruto tidak mau lagi melakukan itu dengannya. "Tidak apa-apa," balas Sasuke dan melanjutkan ciuman mereka yang tertunda. Tapi kali ini Sasuke menghentikan hanya di ciuman. "Besok harus bangun pagi," ucapnya. Mereka pun lalu menata futon dan tidur.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Narutoooo banguuun," teriak Sasuke dari bawah. Pukul setengah lima pagi ia dan yang lain sudah sibuk di dapur tapi Naruto masih belum turun juga, padahal dia bilang lima menit lagi saat Sasuke membangunkan. "Geez," kesal Sasuke karena tak ada jawaban. Ia naik ke loteng dan mendapati Naruto masih bergelung di bawah selimut. "Oooii banguun," Sasuke mencubit pipi Naruto. "Ayo siap siap."

"Hngkh…lima menit lagi," gumam Naruto.

"Tidak bisa, ayo bangun sekarang," tapi sepertinya Naruto masih belum mau bangun juga. Sasuke menemukan ide, ia pun segera menyambungkan ponsel Naruto ke speaker lalu menyetel mp3 dengan volume penuh.

"Gaaahhh Sasukeeee," rajuk Naruto.

Sasuke tertawa. "Makanya ayo cepat bangun," ucapnya lalu menuruni tangga. Sebelum melangkah kembali ke dapur, kaki Sasuke terhenti. Ia mengernyit heran saat music yang ia putar terdengar sangat pelan, padahal ia tadi menyalakannya keras-keras. "Geez, apa dia yang mematikannya," kesal Sasuke dan kembali menaiki tangga loteng. "Naruto, ayo ba—…" ia terkejut saat memasuki loteng dan musiknya masih sekeras tadi.

"Iyaaaaaaaaa aku bangun kooook," teriak Naruto supaya menyaingi suara _speaker_. Ia lalu mematikan music. "Geez, kau tidak perlu menulikan kupingku pagi-pagi begini kan," umpat Naruto, yang artinya tadi ia tidak memelankan music itu.

Sasuke langsung mendengus kesal dan buru-buru ke dapur. "Kalian menipuku ya," omelnya pada yang lain. Kalau music sekeras itu saja terdengar pelan dari bawah mana mungkin suaranya dan Naruto terdengar.

"Menipu apa?" tanya Kuroe sok tidak tahu, sementara Ashima hanya menyeringai.

Ken tertawa terbahak lalu mengacak rambut Sasuke. "Lanjut kerja _Tenchou_ , atau ini tidak akan siap sebelum jam 8."

"Ghh…awas saja kalian," kesal Sasuke tapi lalu ikut membantu mereka.

Pukul 6 mereka sudah menyelesaikan persiapan menu, setelah itu mereka bergiliran mandi.

"Ugh…seriusan aku grogi banget," ucap Naruto sambil memakai dasi nya. Tinggal ia dan Sasuke yang belum selesai, yang lain sudah ada di café.

"Woi, rileks, kau tidak sendirian," ucap Sasuke.

"Iya…tapi membayangkan seharian tidak bakal ada tamu yang datang tetap saja horror," ucap Naruto. "Semoga ada yang datang semoga ada yang datang."

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas lelah, sepertinya apapun yang dikatakannya tak akan membuat Naruto lebih tenang. "Aku duluan ya," ucap Sasuke lalu pergi.

"E-eh, tunggu," Naruto bergegas menyelesaikan memakai seragam lalu menyusul Sasuke. Tapi ia berhenti sebelum keluar menuju café, ia menggeleng keras, tapi lalu melanjutkan langkah.

"Naruto," ucap Sasuke dan dengan wajah tenang menunjuk dengan ibu jarinya. Naruto mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Sasuke, Ken menyelesaikan mengelap meja dengan kanebo, Ashima juga menyelesaikan mengelap etalasae, Hiiragi dan Ken tampak sudah siap, lalu mata Naruto beralih ke pintu masuk toko. Di depan sana sudah ada kerumunan orang yang tampaknya menunggu café dibuka. Mata Naruto terbelalak perlahan. "I-ini serius…?" ucapnya tak percaya. Ia pikir mereka akan menunggu lama dulu sebelum dapat pelanggan, tak ia sangka malah pelanggan sudah menunggu sebelum mereka buka.

"Tentu saja, jadi berhentilah khawatir," ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi mungkin saja mereka hanya kebetulan lewat, sebenarnya tak mau mampir. Atau mereka salah mengira tempat lain."

Sasuke mendesah lelah, ia hanya bisa menyibakkan tangannya.

"Bagaimana, sudah siap buka?" tanya Kuroe, menilik jam yang menunjuk angka 8 kurang lima menit.

"Si-siap!" ucap Naruto. "Kalau begitu aku dan Sasuke ke kasir, lalu…lalu…" Naruto nge- _hang_ sendiri.

"Melihat kerumunan yang ada kurasa kita semua sebaiknya menyambut mereka," ucap Ashima, meletakkan alat bersih-bersihnya. "Selain lebih sopan mungkin bisa jadi daya tarik tersendiri jika disambut oleh enam cowok," Ashima mengedikkan bahunya. "Kebanyakan mereka cewek kan."

"Yeah, mungkin nantinya bakalan banyak tamu yang sengaja datang sebelum café buka hanya supaya mereka disambut oleh _full staff_ ," cengir Ken. " _Special service_ , _Oujo-sama_."

"Setuju," ucap Sasuke.

"…" Naruto Cuma bisa speechless.

"Ooke, jadi rilekskan pundakmu dan tersenyumlah seperti pangeran," Sasuke menepuk pundak Naruto. Ia beralih menatap yang lainnya. "Kalian siap?"

"Pastinya," balas Ken.

Mereka menuju pintu masuk, berbaris di depan pintu layaknya para pelayan menyambut kepulangan tuan mereka. Sasuke dan Naruto berada di paling depan. "Siap?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi sambil menatap Naruto. Cowok itu tampak menarik nafas dan mengangguk. Sasuke pun meraih tulisan "open" yang tergantung di pintu lalu membaliknya menjadi "closed", sehingga tulisan open kini ada di depan. Ia pun lalu membuka pintu café.

"Selamat datang di café Bluebell," sambut mereka bersamaan dengan senyum ramah.

Bisa dilihat kalau anak panah langsung menembus jantung cewek cewek yang ngantri di depan café.

"Silahkan masuk, _Okyaku-sama_ ," sambut Sasuke bak menyambut _princess_. Para pelanggan pun masuk dengan mata berbentuk hati sambil memandangi wajah cowok-cowok kece itu satu per satu. Bahkan mereka masih sibuk memandangi sambil mencari tempat duduk. Setelah semua tamu masuk, Sasuke menepuk pelan tangannya dua kali. "Kembali ke posisi," ucapnya setengah berbisik. Mereka pun segera menuju posisi masing-masing.

"Ano, aku mau pesan…" ucap seorang pelanggan.

"Segera, _Okyaku-sama_ ," senyum Kuroe dan menghampiri membawa daftar menu dan nota untuk mencatat pesanan.

Naruto dan Sasuke juga lumayan disibukkan oleh pelanggan yang tak makan di tempat, Kuroe dan Ken bolak balik ke ruangan kecil di samping etalase tempat mengambil pesanan yang sudah dimasak Ashima dan Hiiragi.

"Satu _parfait mint_ ," ucap Ken di etalase. Naruto pun segera mengambilkan. Ken, menatap daftar menu di meja dan melirik papan nama café di belakang kasir. "Tapi ya ampun, kenapa namanya Bluebell sih?" tanya Ken.

"Hm…?" Naruto mendongak.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Hanya saja kelihatan bagus didekorasi bunga warna ini," jawab Sasuke menunjuk dekorasi café yang bertema bunga warna soft blue itu.

"Begitu," balas Ken menerima parfait lalu mengantarnya ke pelanggan.

"Geez, kenapa tidak bilang sih, padahal kan artinya bagus," protes Naruto. "Bluebell melambangkan keramahan dan rasa bersyukur, juga bisa diartikan keteguhan atau keabadian cinta."

"Iya sih, tapi masa iya bilang begitu ke Ken, aku tidak yakin dia akan melemparkan pujian," balas Sasuke.

"…" Naruto terdiam sesaat lalu tertawa. "Iya juga ya."

Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto. "Arti yang itu…biar kita saja yang tahu," senyumnya.

"…" Naruto balas tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ah, selamat datang," sambut Naruto saat bell kecil di pintu berbunyi tanda seseorang memasuki café. Hari pertama berjalan cukup sibuk.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Terimakasih banyak, ditunggu kedatangan Anda kembali," mereka mengantar tamu terakhir yang keluar café. Mereka berencana untuk tutup jam 5 di minggu pertama buka, tapi akhirnya mereka baru bisa tutup pukul 6.

"Huaaah, lumayan juga untuk hari pertama," ucap Sasuke sambil meregangkan otot, Ashima menutup pintu dan membalik papan open menjadi closed.

"Apanya yang lumayan? Ini luar biasa," ucap Naruto antusias. "Aku tidak menyangka bakal seramai ini."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Kau sudah parno duluan sih," ucapnya. "Ayo, pekerjaan kita belum selesai."

Sasuke dan Naruto melakukan rekap untuk penjualan hari itu, Ken dan Kuroe mulai beres-beres, sementara Hiiragi dan Ashima mulai menyiapkan adonan untuk menu besok yang sudah habis.

"Hei, sebaiknya kalian istirahat dulu," ucap Sasuke setelah selesai melakukan pembukuan.

"Iya, kami juga hanya menyiapkan adonan," ucap Ashima. "Ini bisa dikerjakan besok pagi."

"Lagipula yang banyak dipesan adalah masakan yang harus masak dulu," ucap Hiiragi. Mereka pun menyudahi acara mereka di café.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Huaaah hari ini menyenangkan," ucap Naruto setelah memasuki loteng. Ia dan Sasuke sudah selesai mandi.

"Yeah, semoga saja ke depannya juga ramai pengunjung," balas Sasuke.

"Iya," cengir Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita belum merencanakan kapan liburnya."

"Libur?"

"Iya, memangnya kau mau buka setiap hari tanpa libur?"

"Ung…" Naruto malah baru kepikiran. "Apa Sabtu Minggu seperti jam sekolah?"

"Hee, kalau menurutku Sabtu Minggu sih malah bakalan rame, sebaiknya kita malah buka."

"Iya juga ya, gimana kalau Senin? Biasanya jam paling sibuk untuk bekerja atau sekolah kan."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kurasa bisa," Sasuke menghanger handuknya. "Ayo turun."

Naruto mengangguk, ia menghanger handuknya lalu mengikuti Sasuke turun. Seperti rencana sebelumnya, mereka akan merayakan hari pertama café mereka buka sekaligus ulang tahun Sasuke.

"Woah, sekarang Anda sudah masuk _legal drinking_ kan ya," ucap Ken bersemangat. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Ya, aku mau coba," ia meletakkan gelas di meja. Yang lain bersorak.

"Untuk yang pertama ini saja," Kuroe menuangkan minuman ke gelas Sasuke. "Naruto- _kun_ , kau mau juga?"

"Hei, aku kan belum _legal_ ," protes Naruto.

"Halaah, Cuma tinggal beberapa bulan kan," cengir Ken. "Ayo coba."

"U-um…sedikit saja deh."

Kuroe pun menuang minuman ke gelas Naruto juga.

" _Kampaaaii_ ~…" mereka bersulang lalu menenggak minuman di gelas masing-masing. Mereka lalu tertawa melihat ekspresi Naruto dan Sasuke mencicipi minuman pertama mereka.

" _Tastes like shit_ ," umpat Sasuke. Yang lain tertawa, tapi beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke kembali minum. "Tambah," ia meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong.

Hiiragi menuang minuman lain ke gelas Sasuke. "Coba yang itu _waka_ ," ucapnya. Sasuke pun mencoba minuman itu dan kembali berekspresi aneh, tapi tetap saja ia menghabiskannya.

"Kau mau lagi, Naruto- _kun_?" tanya Kuroe.

"Tidak deh, mungkin setelah ulang tahunku nanti," ucapnya lalu menghabiskan sisa minuman di gelasnya yang tadi.

Mereka berpesta sampai larut, menghabiskan teguk demi teguk, juga makanan. Ngobrol tak jelas sambil tertawa-tawa. Pukul 1 dini hari mereka baru menyelesaikan pesta mereka.

"Sasuke kau baik saja?" tanya Naruto saat mereka naik ke loteng.

"Iya, mungkin sedikit mabuk. Tapi tidak separah yang kukira," balasnya. "Kukira aku bakal langsung tepar, sepertinya aku kuat minum. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku kan hanya minum sedikit, jadi tidak apa-apa," Naruto menarik naik tangga loteng.

"Haha sekarang saja begitu, dulu Cuma salah minum alcohol _sensei_ kau mabuk berat."

"Geez, itu kan dulu," ucap Naruto. Ia menata futon untuk mereka.

"Hei, nanti saja," cegah Sasuke saat Naruto bangkit untuk mematikan lampu. Sasuke berbaring miring di futon, menghadap ke futon Naruto. Naruto melakukan hal yang sama. Sasuke mengusap pipi Naruto lembut. "Kado ulang tahun untukku," senyumnya sambil membelai bibir Naruto. Perlahan ia menyatukan bibir mereka dalam kecupan lembut.

"Masih aroma sake," tawa Naruto tapi lalu kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Ia menatap mata Sasuke yang tertutup saat memagut bibirnya, iya ya, kali ini Naruto tak memberikan kado apapun karena mengadakan pesta bersama. Sepertinya Sasuke juga tengah tak menginginkan apapun. Namun Naruto merasa ada yang kurang karena ia belum memberikan kado, tapi apa…? Naruto menghentikan ciuman saat sebuah pemikiran melintas di kepalanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto, ia bangkit menghampiri Sasuke, membuat cowok itu terlentang.

 _Onyx_ Sasuke membola saat Naruto menurunkan bibirnya untuk mengecup leher Sasuke. "Naruto…?" ucap Sasuke sedikit bingung, bisa ia rasakan lidah hangat Naruto di lehernya. Perlahan bibir Naruto turun ke dada, tangan Naruto melepas kancing kemeja Sasuke supaya lidahnya bisa bermain di dada Sasuke. "Hei hei hei, kau mabuk?" Sasuke duduk, membuat Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya.

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku tidak mabuk kok," ucap Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukan ini…?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Kau pacarku kan?" ucap Naruto, wajahnya memerah.

"Iya sih…tapi…maksudku, kau belum pernah se- _aggressive_ ini."

Wajah Naruto memerah total. "Jangan bilang _aggressive_ dong," omelnya.

"Y-ya…tapi…"

"Geez, ini hari ulang tahunmu, sesekali boleh kan," Naruto membuang pandangan dengan wajah masih memerah.

Gulp!

Sasuke meneguk ludah berat. Apa tidak apa-apa ia membiarkan Naruto melakukan lebih lanjut? Tapi bagaimana kalau ia tak bisa menahan diri nantinya? Tapi sebelum Sasuke memutuskan, Naruto sudah kembali menurunkan kepalanya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, kali ini langsung ke bagian bawah tubuh Sasuke.

"Woi woi Naruto, kau serius?" ucap Sasuke saat Naruto melepas sabuk celananya. Naruto tak menjawab, hanya melirik Sasuke dengan tangan tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya. Setelah itu Naruto juga langsung menurunkan kepalanya ke milik Sasuke.

"Khh… _maji ka yo_ ," lirih Sasuke tapi akhirnya membiarkan Naruto berbuat semaunya. "Nnh…Naruto," Sasuke meremas kuat rambut Naruto.

"Ng…apa tidak enak?" Naruto melepasnya sesaat. "Ini pertama kali aku melakukannya, jadi mungkin tidak bagus."

"…" Sasuke menyentuh bibir Naruto yang basah. "Ini yang terbaik yang pernah kurasakan."

Naruto tertawa. "Tentu saja, kau kan belum pernah merasakan yang lain."

"Hei, kau mengejekku."

"Bukan, itu pujian," cengir Naruto lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

"Nnh…Naruto…" nafas Sasuke sedikit berat saat ia merasa sudah hampir mencapai puncak. Naruto mempercepat apa yang tengah dilakukannya, melakukannya dengan sedikit brutal. Mata Sasuke menatap tajam pada Naruto, ingin rasanya ia langsung menindih cowok itu dan memasukinya. Memikirkan itu membuat Sasuke mencapai puncak.

"Ngkk…ohok…" Naruto tersedak. Ia langsung melepas milik Sasuke. "Ngh…akhin…" ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengusapnya dengan punggung tangan. "Puih…pu—…" ucapannya terhenti saat tiba-tiba Sasuke mendorong tubuhnya hingga terbaring ke lantai. Naruto terbelalak saat menatap mata Sasuke, seolah bukan Sasuke. Menatapnya seperti binatang buas yang tengah kelaparan. "Sasu…ke…?"

Sasuke menurunkan bibirnya dan menggigit leher Naruto. "Ngh…" Naruto mengerang karenanya. "Sasuke…?" panggilnya.

"Ne~ Naruto," bisik Sasuke dengan suara berat. Suara yang baru pertama kali Naruto dengar. "Ayo lakukan sex."

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Pain menghela nafas sambil mengamati sekeliling, mengamati interior rumah besar berdinding kayu itu. Benar-benar khas peternakan. Ia mengalihkan mata ke Itachi, cowok itu berada di pintu belakang, menatap ke arah hamparan luas padang rumput di mana ternak mulai digiring kembali ke kandang, matahari sudah hampir terbenam.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Pain menghampiri. Itachi tampak barusan mengecek ponselnya.

"Hng…? Oh, tidak. Hanya saja kurasa hari ini hari ulang tahun Sasuke. Mungkin di sana sudah hampir terlewat hari nya," balas Itachi.

"Kau tidak mengiriminya ucapan selamat?"

Itachi hanya tersenyum menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang bertuliskan _no signal_. "Shishui- _san_ benar-benar ingin memutus kontak dengan dunia luar sepertinya."

Pain melirik ke sebuah pintu kamar. "Sebenarnya dia siapa mu?" tanya Pain.

"Kakak. _Well_ , bukan kakak kandung, yang jelas masih satu clan. Dulu kami sangat akrab, sebenarnya dulu dia lah yang akan memimpin Uchiha kalau aku belum cukup umur atau aku belum cakap untuk mengambil alih posisi _Tou-san_ ," Itachi menyakukan ponselnya. "Dulu dari dia juga aku mulai berpikir untuk mengubah clan, untuk benar-benar lepas dari dunia Yakuza."

"Lalu kenapa dia pergi?"

Itachi angkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di Uchiha setelah aku pergi kan," Itachi menunjuk luka sayat di pergelangan tangannya. "Aku bahkan baru ingat soal dia belum lama ini, dan baru tahu dia sudah tidak ada di Uchiha juga setelah mencari tahu bersamamu."

Sebuah pintu ruangan terbuka dan Shishui menghampiri, matanya masih sembab. "Maaf soal ini, aku benar-benar tak menyangka bisa bertemu lagi denganmu," ucapnya. Itachi tersenyum membalasnya. "Ayo makan, Dex sudah siapkan makan malam."

Mereka pun menuju meja makan. Tampak Dex dan dua orang lainnya tengah menyiapkan makanan dan menata meja. "Duduklah, ini sudah hampir selesai," ucapnya.

Itachi menatap dua orang lainnya dan tampak berpikir. "Hmm…Musashi- _san_ dan…You- _san_ ," ucapnya.

"Wah, jangan bilang kau sudah melupakan kami," goda You.

"Hei, aku baru saja mendapatkan ingatanku kembali, jangan terlalu keras padaku," balas Itachi setengah tertawa dan menyusul Shishui serta Pain duduk. Setelah itu mereka makan malam sambil mengobrol ringan.

"Biar kuantar ke kamar," ucap Musashi selepas makan malam.

"Ngomong-ngomong Han- _san_ kemana?" tanya Itachi saat mereka menaiki tangga kayu ke lantai atas.

"Dia tidak ikut, dia mati bersama bawahan Fugaku yang lainnya," jawab Musashi dengan sedikit sinis, sepertinya orang itu memiliki dendam tersendiri pada Fugaku. Itachi tak menjawab lagi. "Ini kamar kalian, jangan berharap kamar yang mewah," ucapnya. Kamar itu berada di lantai teratas di ruangan mirip menara yang menghadap ke arah lahan perkebunan dan peternakan yang luas. Ranjang yang ada hanyalah tumpukan jerami yang diberi sprei, penerangan dari lampu redup dan lilin di sebuah meja kecil.

"Terimakasih banyak," ucap Itachi mengantar Musashi pergi. Pain menghela nafas melihat sekeliling.

"Ayolah, sesekali tidak apa-apa kan, lagipula tidak akan lama di sini," ucap Itachi.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun," ucap Pain dan mencoba ranjangnya. Ranjang miliknya berseberangan dengan ranjang Itachi, berjauhan di masing-masing sisi kamar. Itachi juga menghampiri ranjangnya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar ketukan pintu, Itachi membukakannya.

"Shishui- _san_ ," ucap Itachi melihat siapa yang berdiri di sana.

"Ayo," ucap Shishui. "Aku yakin kau bukan ke sini hanya untuk darmawisata kan."

Itachi menyeringai lalu menyempatkan diri menatap Pain sebelum pergi mengikuti langkah Shishui. Pain diam saja setelah pintu tertutup, tapi ia lalu menghampiri jendela saat melihat dua cahaya kecil di luar. Sepertinya Shishui dan Itachi berjalan-jalan malam menyusuri padang rumput. "Terserahlah," ucap Pain lalu mematikan penerangan dan menarik selimut, mencoba tidur di ranjang barunya.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Begitulah, aku sudah mengajukan saran supaya konflik kali itu tidak terjadi, tapi Fugaku menolakku mentah-mentah," ucap Shishui, mereka berjalan membawa senter di tangan masing-masing. "Pada akhirnya konflik terjadi, banyak pihak yang tak seharusnya terlibat juga menanggung akibatnya. Aku benar-benar di ujung kesabaranku saat Uchiha melakukan _raid_ , aku berniat pergi saja dan membawamu serta Sasuke. Tapi saat aku kembali ke mansion utama, aku mendengar kabar kau meninggal, pihak musuh menyelinap dan menyerang duluan, menghabisi penerus Uchiha. Saat itu pikiranku benar-benar kacau, aku sangat terpukul. Tanpa pikir panjang aku pergi, tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan Uchiha. Yang mengikutiku hanya Dex, Musashi dan You. Han tetap setia pada Fugaku jadi kubiarkan saja dia pergi. Dan seperti yang kau lihat sekarang, aku menjauh sejauh-jauh nya dari Uchiha dan bahkan dari dunia. Aku sudah muak."

Mereka berhenti di bebatuan besar yang ada di tengah padang rumput, mereka naik ke atas batu tertinggi. Pemandangannya memukau, padang rumput yang luas, suara gemericik air dari sungai yang tak jauh dari sana, juga banyak kunang-kunang beterbangan.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Shishui.

"…" terdiam sesaat, Itachi lalu menceritakan masa lalunya. Soal bagaimana ia dikirim ke pelelangan dan berakhir kehilangan ingatan, lalu berada di Rikudo, menemukan Sasuke. Semuanya.

"…" Shishui terdiam setelah Itachi mengakhiri ceritanya. Ia lalu meraih pergelangan tangan Itachi, mengusap luka sayatan di sana. "Sepertinya dulu kau juga berpikiran sama denganku, pergi dari _clan_ tanpa harapan itu," Shishui menunjukkan luka sayatan yang sama di pergelangan tangannya.

"Yeah, bedanya kau berhasil pergi sementara aku malah jadi korban konflik itu."

"Maaf tentang itu."

Itachi menghela nafas. "Bukan salahmu, keadaannya memang begitu. Lagipula itu sudah berlalu."

"Lalu saat kau dikirim ke pelelangan, di mana Sasuke?"

Itachi angkat pundak. "Aku tidak tahu, sudah kubilang aku kehilangan ingatan, lagipula setelah di pelelangan aku sama sekali tak keluar dari sana, aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal dunia luar. Begitu juga setelah masuk ke Rikudo, untuk beberapa waktu aku benar-benar lepas dari dunia luar," Itachi meraih ponselnya. "Tapi kalau kudengar dari cerita Sasuke, sepertinya dia tetap berada di Uchiha. Dia bilang dia melihatku 'mati', atau setidaknya mengira aku mati. Mungkin saat itu aku dilarikan ke pelalangan, Sasuke disembunyikan oleh pengawal pribadinya."

"Pengawal pribadi eh," ucap Shishui.

"Tentu saja, mengingat bagaimana _Tou-san_ , aku ragu dia yang berusaha menyembunyikan dan menyelamatkan Sasuke."

Mereka lalu terdiam untuk waktu yang agak lama.

"Jadi…apa maumu?" tanya Shishui pada akhirnya.

"…" Itachi tak langsung menjawab. Ia melirik Shishui sebelum akhirnya menatap serius pria itu. "Aku ingin kau kembali ke Uchiha dan membangun kembali clan itu."

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Ken memasuki kamar sambil menghisap rokok, ia berdiri di depan pintu dengan sesuatu di tangannya. Keadaan kamar gelap, tapi ia bisa melihat cukup jelas. Hiiragi ada di sana, menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang sama.

"Mau jalan-jalan?" ucap Ken.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Kuroe duduk di tepi ranjangnya, ia hanya memakai jeans hitam dengan handuk melingkar di pundak. Ia menyentuh tattoo di bawah matanya hingga ke leher, rasanya berdenyut nyeri. Kuroe hanya melirik saat Ashima memasuki kamar, cowok bersurai merah itu tak memakai pakaian sama sekali, tubuhnya basah, handuk melingkar di pundak, sepertinya baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Ashima menghampiri meja dan meraih sebatang rokok.

" _Say_ Kuroe, apa yang kau lakukan kalau Uchiha kembali?" Ashima menyalakan rokoknya.

"…" Kuroe tak menjawab, ia melepas jemarinya dari tattoo di wajah.

"Aku tidak yakin orang seperti kita bisa terus-terusan memasang topeng malaikat," Ashima menghampiri, mendorong tubuh Kuroe hingga terbaring ke ranjang. Ashima duduk di atas selangkangan Kuroe. "Mungkin bisa, tapi kita orang-orang yang sudah terbiasa dengan dunia belakang," Ashima menyentuh tattoo Kuroe, menusurinya dari leher ke wajah, ia menghentikan jemarinya di dekat mata Kuroe. "Sesekali isnting membunuh kita bisa muncul, ya, sama seperti sekarang ini. Saat mata ini muncul."

Graaak!

Dalam sekejap Kuroe membalik posisi, ia menekan tubuh Ashima ke ranjang, tangannya berada di leher pria itu. Matanya menyala, seperti binatang buas mengincar mangsa. Meski Ashima memilik mata yang sama, ia hanya menatap datar. Ia lalu menghela nafas dan memaksa duduk. "Aaaah, kurasa itu yang tengah dilakukan Hiiragi dan Ken saat ini. Aku jadi iri," ucapnya lalu menghampiri lemari dan mulai berpakaian.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Buuakk!

"Arrrgghhh…!"

"Brengsekk! Mati kaaauu!"

Suara makian dan erangan terdengar di bawah jembatan. Mobil polisi yang lewat tampak tak peduli dengan perkelahian itu. "Ah, paling para preman jalanan lagi, tidak ada untungnya terlibat perkelahian mereka. Ditahan juga tidak berpengaruh, malah bisa-bisa polisi jadi incaran."

"Selama mereka tidak mengganggu public ya biarkan saja, kebanyakan mereka hanya ingin berkelahi tanpa alasan jelas," obrol mereka seraya melintas.

"Aaaarrrgghh…!" jeritan menggema setelah bunyi patahan tulang tangan terdengar. Tubuh orang itu ambruk, menyusul puluhan orang lainnya yang juga tergeletak. Pria yang baru saja menghajar orang itu berjalan dengan dingin menghampiri tumpukan tubuh lainnya, seseorang duduk di sana sambil merokok, seolah duduk bersantai di atas tumpukan batu.

"Sudah selesai? Sebaiknya kita pulang," ucap cowok itu, ia melempar rokok yang masih menyala begitu saja, tak peduli rokok itu mengenai tubuh di bawahnya. "Habisnya besok kita harus membuat kue dan memasak untuk café, ya kan, Hii~ragi," cengirnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Ia berjalan menjauh sambil mengayun-ayunkan tongkat baseball yang berlumuran darah, ia membuang tongkat itu ke sungai dan terus melangkah, Hiiragi mengikuti tak jauh di belakang sambil menyalakan rokok.

"Semoga besok juga dapat banyak pelanggan," senyumnya seperti pangeran.

.

.

.

~To be Continue~

.

.

.

Yoyoi, selamat kepada akun facebook bernama Ichi Natsume- _san_ karena nama submit annya dipakai buat nama café SasuNaru, silahkan menghubungi author di inbox facebook page untuk konfirmasi ya ^-^

Untuk yang lain mohon maaf ya~ terimakasih banyak untuk partisipasinya. Submit an namanya bagus-bagus, ampe bingung author milihnya X'D tapi beberapa yang masuk tidak memenuhi syarat dulu jadi mohon maaf tidak masuk kualifikasi :'3

Ah, gambar untuk chapter ini Sasuke and Naruto narik kalian masuk ke café loh XD silahkan dilihat gambarnya di facebook page: **Noisseggra no Sekai**.

Read, review, and check the picture out please ^o^/


	21. Chapter 21: The Urge

Makasih banyak buat yang nyempetin review dan jadi mood booster :D

#amura : iya XD masa ya sasu mulu yg maju kekekeke hu um, dong, mereka harus keren B-) btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

#Maniaksasunaru : punya kok :3 search aja Noisseggra. Ekeekeke mreka adegan begituan gak di trilogy ini keknyaa XD btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya…

#Secretfans : iya dong, naru kan juga cowok XD yoshaa makasih semangatnya, makasih juga read reviewnya ya :D

#D : iya dong XD gitu2 naru kan juga cowok XD hmm…bisa diatur, sayang juga cogan dibuang XD btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya…

.

Yang log in dibales lewat PM ya ;) FujoC, uknowJung, ilop. you, Deasy674, phabo uniq, AySNfc3, AkumaKitsune718, and liaajahfujo

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 21: The Urge

.

.

.

"Woaah, benarkah? Tentu, tentu saja. Iya, kutunggu ya," Naruto tampak tengah ngobrol dengan seseorang di ujung telefon. Tak lama kemudian ia menutupnya. "Sasuke, nanti Gaara bakal mampir ke sini loh," ucapnya.

"Begitu?" balas Sasuke.

"Iya," jawab Naruto. Ia terdiam melihat Sasuke menjauh. Tatapan Naruto tertunduk, apa Sasuke masih marah ya? Pikirnya. Ingatan Naruto kembali melayang pada kejadian malam itu.

.

.

.

 _Sasuke menurunkan bibirnya dan menggigit leher Naruto. "Ngh…" Naruto mengerang karenanya. "Sasuke…?" panggilnya._

" _Ne~ Naruto," bisik Sasuke dengan suara berat. Suara yang baru pertama kali Naruto dengar. "Ayo lakukan sex."_

"…" _Naruto tak langsung menjawab, tapi perlahan matanya melebar. "Eh…?" ucapnya. "Jadi…yang tadi itu bukan sex?"_

 _Seketika tubuh Sasuke terhenti, seolah waktu berhenti baginya._

" _Ma-maksudku, karena cowok nggak punya Mrs. V kukira hanya bisa sebatas bl*wj*b," tambah Naruto. Sasuke masih tak merespon. "Tapi kalau memang bisa…umm, y-yeah, ayo lakukan. Kita sudah lama pacaran ja—…Sasuke…" panggil Naruto saat Sasuke malah menjauhkan diri. "Sasuke," panggil Naruto lagi, meraih lengannya._

" _Besok harus bangun pagi," ucap Sasuke dan malah mengacak rambut Naruto. "Maaf, tapi kau harus mengurusnya sendiri," ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk arah selangkangan Naruto dengan tatapannya._

" _Ung…" wajah Naruto langsung memerah menyadari bagian selatan tubuhnya tegak._

"Oyasumi _," ucap Sasuke dan langsung bergelung di bawah selimut._

.

.

.

Naruto hanya bisa memijit pelipisnya pelan. Dia menggeleng beberapa kali untuk kembali ke dunia nyata, sebentar lagi waktunya café buka. Naruto mengernyit saat menatap keluar dan di sana orang sudah kembali berjubel, bahkan lebih banyak dari kemarin.

"Woah," komentar Naruto. "Sepertinya benar yang dikatakan Ashima- _san_ dan Ken- _san_ ," cengir Naruto.

"Tentu saja, aku selalu benar," Ashima menyombongkan diri. Naruto tertawa menanggapinya. "Kalau begitu ayo, sudah waktunya buka," merekapun kembali berbaris di depan pintu, lalu membuka pintu sambil mengucapkan, "Selamat datang di café Bluebell," dan…

"Kyaaahhh…" seketika hati langsung beterbangan dari para pelanggan yang hampir semuanya cewek. Kesibukan café pun dimulai.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Terimakasih banyak, datang kembali," ucap Naruto pada pelanggan yang barusan membeli selusin donat. Ia bisa beristirahat sebentar karena sisa pelanggan yang ada masih makan di tempat. Naruto melirik Sasuke, cowok itu sibuk di mesin kasir. Naruto bimbang mau menegur atau tidak, menegur pun mau bilang apa.

"Ngh…apa aku salah ya," gumam Naruto pada diri sendiri. "Ah aku tahu, nanti kutanyakan saja pada Gaara," Naruto memutuskan. Tapi apa tidak aneh setelah lama tidak bertemu tiba-tiba saja tanya yang aneh-aneh? Naruto berpikir sejenak lalu meraih ponselnya. "Kenapa aku bodoh sekali, aku kan bisa browsing di internet. Tapi…memangnya ada ya?" penasaran, Naruto pun mulai browsing di ponselnya. Awalnya yang Naruto temukan malah berita mengenai pelarangan LGBT dan sebagainya, tapi Naruto terus mencoba keyword lain hingga ia menemukan yang ia mau.

"…" Naruto mematung beberapa detik, lalu mulai menyecroll lagi layar ponselnya. Cukup lama ia terus menatap layar ponselnya sebelum terbelalak tak percaya. "T-tunggu…yang benar saja," ia masih menatap tak percaya. "Masa…masa…masa lewat…"

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat Naruto panik.

"Huh?" Naruto yang sadar langsung menyembunyikan ponselnya di belakang tubuh, seolah ingin menutupi bagian belakangnya. "Bukan apa-apa, hanya info mengejutkan yang lewat di iklan," alasan Naruto.

"Begitu," balas Sasuke dan kembali pada kesibukannya. Naruto juga kembali ke layar ponselnya, menatap serius benda itu. Akhirnya kini ia mengerti sesuatu yang bernama anal sex.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Naruto, aku sudah ada di dekat situ. Kesana sekarang tidak apa-apa?" chat Gaara.

"Iya tidak apa-apa, kutunggu," balas Naruto.

"Ne Sasuke, Gaara sudah mau ke sini," ucap Naruto.

"Ya tinggal datang saja kan," balas Sasuke.

"Nanti aku tinggalkan shift ku ya, masa ada tamu tidak ditemani."

"Iya, aku juga baru mau bilang begitu. Kecuali dia mau tetap di café dan dikerubuti fans."

Tak lama kemudian Gaara betulan datang ke café itu. Pengunjung yang tengah ada di café tentu saja langsung histeris.

"Selamat siang semuanya," Gaara menyapa ramah seperti biasa. "Haha jangan biarkan aku menganggu makan siang kalian, aku hanya mampir ke café milik teman baikku untuk makan gratis," candanya yang dibalas tawa para pelanggan.

"Yo, lama tak bertemu," sambut Naruto.

"Waah café yang bagus," komentar Gaara.

"Terimakasih. Mau pesan apa? Tenang saja, khusus hari ini gratis untukmu," cengir Naruto.

"Eeh masa hanya hari ini saja."

"Iya lah, lain kali khusus untukmu bayar dua kali lipat."

Gaara tertawa. "Kalau begitu biar kulihat menu nya."

Naruto menyodorkan menu ke Gaara. "Sebaiknya makan di dalam saja bagaimana?" ucap Naruto setengah berbisik.

Gaara menatap sekeliling, beberapa orang tengah mengambil fotonya secara diam diam. "Ya, kurasa begitu," balas Gaara. Setelah memesan menu, Naruto pun membawa Gaara ke lantai dua. "Hei, kalau café kalian sudah ramai bagaimana kalau tempat ini dijadikan tempat untuk _drop ship_ juga? Kan produk investasi kalian juga, bisa sekalian promosi," obrol mereka sambil naik.

"Boleh juga, nanti aku bilang ke Sasuke," Naruto membawa Gaara ke ruang tengah.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa pekerja yang ada di café? Kalian sudah langsung bayar karyawan?"

"Oh, yeah, kurang lebih. Mereka dulunya bawahan Sasuke waktu Sasuke masih di keluarganya, _well_ , banyak yang terjadi," Naruto enggan menjelaskan.

"Begitu," Gaara merenggangkan otot tangannya. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat saat Gaara melepas jaket nya.

"Umm…Gaara, ngomong-ngomong…bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Neji?" tanya Naruto.

"Baik-baik saja. Memangnya kenapa?" Gaara mengernyit. "Kau sedang ada masalah dengan Sasuke?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu," Naruto sedikit gugup. "Etto…umm, boleh aku tahu, sampai sejauh mana hubunganmu…dengan Neji?"

"…" Gaara terdiam sesaat, mencoba menebak arah pembicaraan Naruto. "…tentu saja sudah sampai akhir."

"…sampai akhir…? Etto…umm, a-apa maksudmu…sex?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Kau mau minta tips sex padaku atau apa?"

"E-eehh? Bu-bukan itu? Anu…etto…" Naruto kelabakan. "Ugh…" ia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, membulatkan tekat. "Memangnya tidak sakit?" tanya Naruto pada akhirnya.

"…" Gaara terdiam, hening menyelimuti untuk beberapa saat. "Huh…?" Gaara cengok.

"Ma-maksudku, kalau kau sudah melakukan sex dengan Neji, berarti kau tahu kan kalau sesama cowok melakukan sex itu lewat…lewat…ya pokoknya lewat situ. Ma-makanya aku tanya apa tidak sakit?"

"…" Gaara terbelalak tidak percaya. "Huuuuh? Jadi maksudmu kau dan Sasuke belum pernah melakukan s—…"

"Ssssstttt…!" Naruto langsung membungkam mulut Gaara dengan tangannya, tapi lalu melepasnya juga setelah Gaara agak tenang.

"Serius?" tanya Gaara tak percaya, ia sudah menurunkan nada bicaranya. Naruto mengangguk. "Astaga, bukannya dulu kau pernah menunjukkan _kissmark_ padaku, kukira kalian sudah melakukannya," tambah Gaara.

Naruto menggeleng. "Waktu itu aku saja baru tahu apa itu _kissmark_ ," bantah Naruto.

"Astaga, kau ini kelewat polos atau apa? Kau nggak pernah nonton AV?"

"Bukannya nggak pernah, tapi di AV kan nggak ada yang membuat _kissmark_."

Gaara _sweatdrop_. Iya juga sih, batinnya. "Terus jangan-jangan karena kau tahunya AV _straight_ kau baru tahu bagaimana caranya sesama cowok melakukan sex?" tebak Gaara. Naruto mengangguk yang mau tak mau membuat Gaara memijit pelipisnya. " _Maji ka yo_ ," ucapnya. "Astaga, bagaimana bisa Sasuke sabar dengan cowok sepertimu."

"Jangan bilang begitu dong, rasanya aku mau nangis," balas Naruto.

Gaara malah tertawa. "Begini ya Naruto…" tapi sebelum Gaara melanjutkan ucapan, Sasuke masuk membawa pesanan Gaara. Naruto memberi tanda supaya Gaara tak mengatakan apapun soal tadi.

"Waah kelihatannya enak," komentar Gaara saat Sasuke menyajikan hidangan di meja.

"Semoga kau suka," ucap Sasuke.

"Pastinya."

"Kubuatkan ramen saja untukmu," Sasuke menghidangkan ramen untuk Naruto.

"Hehe terimakasih," balas Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Naruto. "Kutinggal ya, awas kalau kalian berbuat yang aneh-aneh."

"Tidak akan," ucap Naruto.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah jinak," balas Gaara. Sasuke pun meninggalkan mereka.

Naruto langsung berubah serius lagi. "Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

Gaara menghela nafas panjang menatap Naruto, tapi lalu mengambil makanan dan mulai makanan. "Bagaimana kalau kau mencobanya sendiri saja?" ucap Gaara pada akhirnya. "Kujelaskan bagaimana rasanya pun kau nggak akan ngerti atau nggak akan percaya."

"Ugh…mungkin sih, tapi aku hanya ingin tahu," Naruto meraih ramen nya. "Habisnya aku shock sekali saat tahu bagaimana. Rasanya…" alis Naruto bertaut. "Entahlah," ia mengedikkan bahu.

Gaara hanya bisa tersenyum maklum, tentu saja reaksi Naruto akan begini kalau ia baru tahu cara melakukannya. Pasti ia berpikir mungkin sakit, atau bahkan menjijikkan, pemikiran umum orang awam. Tapi ia jelaskan pun rasanya Naruto tak akan mengerti. "Sudahlah, serahkan saja pada Sasuke," akhirnya Gaara hanya bisa menyarankan hal itu. "Dia pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan."

"…" Naruto terdiam sesaat, mengaduk ramennya. "Yeah," balasnya kemudian.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Pain kau sudah selesai?" tanya Itachi dari luar kamar mandi.

"Yeah," balas Pain.

Itachi pun masuk. "Kau tidak bawa handuk," ucapnya, menyodorkan handuk pada Pain yang ada di balik dinding kamar mandi. Karena Pain yang kelewat tinggi, kepala nya pun melampaui dinding. Ia mengambil handuk dari tangan Itachi lewat bagian atas.

"Yang semalam bagaimana?" tanya Pain sambil mulai berpakaian.

"…" Itachi tak langsung menjawab. "Entahlah, kurasa harus menunggu sebentar lagi."

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita pergi saja, membiarkan Shishui untuk berpikir," Pain keluar dari stall kamar mandi.

Itachi menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum dia memberikan jawaban," ucapnya serius.

"Begitu," tangan Pain terulur untuk membelai surai Itachi, tapi berhenti. Ia kembali menarik tangannya dan mendahului Itachi keluar dari kamar mandi.

Itachi menatap kesibukan Shishui di peternakan, ia tampak mengobrol dengan para bawahannya. Semoga saja membicarakan soal permintaan Itachi. Semalam saat Itachi mengutarakan permintaannya, Shishui menolak, tapi berkat desakan Itachi, pria itu bilang akan memikirkannya dulu. Tapi Itachi menolak pergi sebelum Shishui memberi jawaban. Biar saja keberadaannya di sana sekaligus menjadi tekanan bagi Shishui.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Akhirnya selesai juga," Naruto merenggangkan otot setelah menyelesaikan rekap penjualan hari itu. Ia melihat Kuroe keluar menenteng kantong sampah hitam.

"Oi Kuroe, ini masih satu," terdengar teriakan Ken dari dapur.

"Ah, biar aku saja," timpal Naruto. Ia tahu mereka juga sama capeknya. Naruto mengambil trash bag itu lalu menyusul Kuroe keluar. Ia melihat cowok itu tengah berdiri diam di depan tempat sampah. "Kuroe- _san_ , ada apa?" tanya Naruto. Kuroe tak menjawab. "Kuroe- _san_?" Naruto menghampiri, ia terkejut saat melihat bangkai anjing di tempat sampah. "Astaga, kejam sekali," ucapnya melihat tubuh anjing itu nyaris tak berwujud. Kepalanya terpelintir ke belakang, keempat kakinya sudah berubah arah keempat penjuru tak wajar, perutnya koyak dengan isi perut keluar. "Sudahlah, besok kita kuburkan. Ayo kembali dan istirahat, kau pasti lelah," ajak Naruto.

"Ah," balas Kuroe pelan tapi tak beranjak dari tempat.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya," Naruto pun berbalik dan melangkah menjauh. Ia menyempatkan diri menatap Kuroe yang masih tak bergerak, apa dia sebegitu terpukul nya? Tapi Naruto mengernyit saat menatap tangan Kuroe. Keadaan gelap jadi Naruto tak melihat jelas, tapi cairan menetes dari ujung jemari Kuroe. Tangan kuroe basah oleh sesuatu. Tak ingin berpikir lebih jauh, Naruto kembali melanjutkan langkah dan memasuki rumah.

"Sasuke…masa di tempat sampah ada anjing mati," lapor Naruto. "Kasihan sekali, besok kuburkan yuk."

"Anjing mati?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, sepertinya habis dianiaya, isi perutnya sampai keluar."

"…" Sasuke tak menjawab.

"Sasuke…?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto sesaat. "Ya, besok kita kuburkan. Sana mandi, gantian denganku," Sasuke mepuk punggung Naruto.

"Yeah," Naruto pun naik ke lantai dua. Sepeninggal Naruto, Sasuke bergegas keluar. Kuroe masih mematung di depan tempat sampah. Sasuke menghela nafas pelan lalu menghampiri Kuroe, ia menatap anjing mati itu lalu beralih ke tangan Kuroe yang berlumuran cairan merah.

"Jangan cuci di kamar mandi rumah, aku tidak mau sampai Naruto tahu," hanya itu yang Sasuke ucapkan, setelah itu ia kembali ke rumah. Ia menghampiri Ashima yang ada di dapur bersama Ken dan Hiiragi, menatap mereka satu per satu. Ken dan Hiiragi tampak baik-baik aja, yang Sasuke mengerti apa artinya. Ia beralih menatap Ashima yang tengah mencuci tangan di wastafel. Ia menghela nafas lelah lalu mematikan air sebelum berbalik menatap Sasuke.

"Malam ini aku mau jalan-jalan. Kuajak Kuroe kalau dia mau," ucap Ashima.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Woaah makan enak," ucap Naruto saat menghampiri meja makan. Ashima sudah memasak untuk mereka.

" _Itadakimasu_ ," ucap mereka lalu mulai makan, seperti biasa, sambil mengobrol ringan. Perhatian Naruto teralih pada Kuroe yang lebih pendiam dari biasanya, hanya sesekali tersenyum tipis sebagai respon.

"Kuroe kenapa ya?" tanya Naruto selepas makan malam. Ia dan Sasuke tengah menaiki tangga menuju loteng.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Masa kau tidak melihatnya sih. Dia jadi lebih pendiam."

"…" Sasuke tak langsung menjawab, ia menarik naik tangga loteng. "Mungkin hanya lelah," tambahnya.

"…" Naruto mengedikkan bahu. "Ah, atau jangan-jangan dia masih trauma melihat bangkai anjing tadi sampai tidak doyan makan."

"Mungkin saja," balas Sasuke sekenanya. "Ayo tidur," ajaknya. Mereka bersiap tidur, tapi entah kenapa Naruto belum mengantuk, ia pun memainkan game di ponselnya. Malam sudah larut saat ia mendengar sesuatu di luar, ia memperhatikan dengan seksama. "Apa ada yang pergi ya…?" ucap Naruto.

"Mungkin Ashima," jawab Sasuke.

"He, kau belum tidur," Naruto menghampiri Sasuke, mengecup pipinya. Sasuke balas meraih tubuh Naruto dan memeluknya. "Ashima- _san_ pergi katamu?" ulang Naruto.

"Yeah, tadi sempat izin padaku katanya mau jalan-jalan dengan Kuroe," balas Sasuke.

"Jalan-jalan kemana malam-malam begini," Naruto mengangkat tubuh atasnya untuk menatap Sasuke.

"Anak kecil tidak perlu tahu urusan orang dewasa."

"Hei, aku sudah bukan anak ke—…" ucapan Naruto terhenti saat mengerti maksud ucapan Sasuke, wajahnya seketika memerah. "Me-mereka mau ke diskotek atau semacamnya?" tanya Naruto setengah berbisik.

Sasuke tertawa. "Kemana ya," ucap Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

"Ish iya juga ya, mereka kan juga perlu yang begituan," Naruto berguling ke futonnya sendiri.

"Hei, bagaimana denganku? Aku kan juga sudah dewasa," goda Sasuke, menopang kepalanya dan berbaring miring untuk menatap Naruto.

Wajah Naruto memerah. Apa sebaiknya ia mengatakannya ya, tapi bilang apa? Masa iya bilang Sasuke ayo lakukan sex? Mungkin memang harus begitu, tapi sepertinya rintangan itu masih terlalu tinggi untuk Naruto. "Umm…etto…etto…"

"Dasar, sudahlah, ayo tidur saja," Sasuke memutuskan. Ia memeluk Naruto dan memaksanya tidur, tanpa Naruto ketahui matanya menatap kosong memikirkan apa yang kini tengah Kuroe dan Ashima lakukan.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Naruto tertidur beberapa saat, tapi ia terbangun lagi. Sasuke masih memeluknya, tapi cowok itu sudah terlelap.

"Geez kenapa sih, apa aku kebanyakan minum kopi ya," ucap Naruto pelan. Ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke. Ia kembali memainkan game karena tak ada kerjaan, lalu beralih mencari tahu ulang soal sex sesama cowok. Ia melirik Sasuke, cowok itu masih terlelap. Pelan-pelan, Naruto mengambil headset dan menancapkan ke ponsel. Ia menekan link video lalu mulai menonton 'pembelajaran'nya. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai wajah Naruto memerah, tapi ia terus menonton itu, mencari beberapa video lain dan menontonnya kembali. Naruto beralih mencari Manga yaoi rate M karena sudah merasa tak kuat dengan video yang ditontonnya, tapi Manga malah membuatnya bingung. Di salah satu Manga menyebutkan kalau rasanya menyakitkan bagi si 'uke'—sebutan yang baru Naruto ketahui sebagai cowok yang berada di bawah—terlebih untuk sex pertama kali, tapi di Manga yang lain menyebutkan bahwa rasanya nikmat meski itu pertama kali baginya. Naruto hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya bingung, sementara dari video yang ia tonton, tak memberikan gambaran jelas tentang bagaimana rasanya. Karena actor nya tentu saja tak menjelaskan apapun kecuali mendesah yang Naruto tak tahu kesakitan atau sebaliknya.

Naruto mendesah lelah, meletakkan ponselnya dan berbaring menatap langit-langit. "Mungkin benar kata Gaara, sebaiknya aku coba saja, Sasuke pasti lebih tahu tentang ini," gumamnya. Naruto bangkit karena ingin ke kamar mandi, iapun turun ke lantai dua. Ia mengernyit saat mendengar pintu dibuka pelan, mungkin Ashima dan Kuroe baru kembali pikirnya. Benar saja, ia berpapasan dengan dua orang itu yang baru memasuki rumah.

" _Okaeri_ , kalian da—…" ucapan Naruto terhenti saat melihat penampilan mereka. meski keadaan cukup gelap karena lampu-lampu dimatikan, tapi mata Naruto sudah agak terbiasa karena loteng juga tak dinyalakan lampunya. Bercak merah membanjiri pakaian dan tangan mereka, bau anyir menusuk hidung. Seketika membangkitkan ingatan Naruto soal perang mereka di Uchiha. "Hmph…!" Naruto langsung mual. Ia segera berlari ke kamar mandi sambil memegangi mulutnya.

"Naruto- _kun_ ," Kuroe mengejar.

"Hoeekk…hoeekk…" Naruto memuntahkan isi perutnya. Kuroe berada di belakangnya, memijit tengkuk Naruto dan mengusap punggungnya untuk menenangkan.

"Maaf soal ini, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu takut," ucap Kuroe.

"Ada apa sih? Ribut sekali," Ken keluar dari kamar dan menyalakan lampu. Hiiragi menyusul di belakangnya. Keduanya menatap Ashima dan kurang lebih mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"…" Naruto sedikit lebih tenang setelah muntah, ia melirik Kuroe.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kuroe. "Ini…" dia menoleh ke arah Ashima. "Aku dan Ashima baru saja menguburkan anjing yang tadi," ucap Kuroe.

"Tengah malam begini?" tanya Naruto sedikit serak.

"Yeah, aku terus kepikiran, makanya aku ingin menguburkannya segera. Ashima terbangun karenaku lalu dia membantu."

"Ada apa?" Sasuke menuruni loteng mendengar ribut-ribut di bawah. Ia terbelalak menatap Ashima dan Kuroe, juga kondisi Naruto.

"Maaf _waka_ , kami hanya barusan menguburkan anjing yang tadi," ucap Ashima.

Sasuke tak menjawab, hanya mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia menghampiri Naruto dan memapahnya berdiri. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Naruto mengangguk pelan. Sasuke membawa Naruto kembali ke kamar, menyuruhnya naik duluan. Ia berbalik dan menghampiri Kuroe, mencengkeram kerah bajunya dan mendesaknya ke tembok, tatapannya mengancam, tapi ia tak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Ia melepaskan Kuroe dan mendorongnya marah, setelah itu ia kembali ke loteng, menutup tangga dengan kasar.

Ia menghampiri Naruto yang duduk di atas futon. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, mungkin aku saja yang kelewat sensitive," balas Naruto. "Melihat darah sedikit saja langsung begini, haha."

"…" Sasuke tak menjawab, hanya beralih memeluk Naruto. "Ayo tidur, masih malam," ucap Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk, berbaring di pelukan Sasuke. Matanya memicing, tapi tak memejam. Andai saja dia tak mendengar kepergian Ashima dan Kuroe, mungkin ia akan percaya ucapan mereka. Tapi mereka sudah pergi lama, tidak mungkin menguburkan anjing selama itu. Lalu…andai saja Naruto belum melihat bangkai anjing itu duluan, mungkin ia akan percaya. Karena ia sudah mencium bagaimana aroma anyir darah anjing, tapi bukan seperti yang ia cium dari Kuroe. Bukan ini. Saat mencium aroma ini yang Naruto pikirkan hanyalah darah manusia.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Tch!" Pain mendecih kesal menatap layar ponselnya tak mendapat sinyal.

"Mau ke kota dulu? Kalau kau perlu menelfon untuk urusan penting," Itachi mendekat, duduk di samping Pain yang duduk di ranjang jerami nya.

Pain mendesah lelah. "Kurasa Nagato bisa menghandle nya selama aku tak ada," ucap Pain.

"Hm," Itachi mengangguk. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua, Pain mencoba merilekskan tangannya di samping tubuh, saat itulah tak sengaja ujung jarinya menyentuh jemari Itachi. Tanpa kata, perlahan Pain meraih tangan Itachi dan menggenggamnya, merasakan debar jantung masing-masing lewat sana. Pain menoleh perlahan hanya untuk mendapati Itachi telah menatapnya, kembali tanpa kata, perlahan wajah mereka mendekat. Iris Pain terus terpaku pada onyx Itachi saat bibir mereka bersentuhan dalam kecupan ringan. Hanya itu. Perlahan mereka kembali menjauh seolah menyadari mereka tak bisa lebih jauh dari ini.

Tok tok tok…

"Itachi, kau di dalam?" suara Shishui.

"Yeah," balas Itachi. Ia masih menatap Pain saat ia harus bangkit dan melepas pegangan tangan mereka seolah hal yang paling berat di dunia, Itachi melangkah keluar kamar.

"Aku ingin bicara," ucap Shishui. Itachi mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Shishui menuju sebuah ruangan. Di sana sudah ada ketiga bawahan Shishui. "Aku ingin mereka juga mendengarnya," ucap Shishui, mempersilahkan Itachi duduk dengan gesture tangannya. "Waktu itu aku juga belum menanyakan detailnya padamu dan pergi begitu saja, kurasa sekarang aku sudah siap mendengar semuanya."

Itachi mengangguk. "Seperti yang kubilang, aku ingin Shishui- _san_ kembali ke Uchiha dan memimpin clan itu. Keadaannya sekarang, manor house sudah kuhancurkan bersama Fugaku dan Mikoto, juga pengikut setia mereka. Yang terjadi adalah kekacauan asset Uchiha di seluruh cabang, dunia depan juga kena dampaknya karena perusahaan sebesar Uchiha kacau dalam semalam. Aku ingin kau kembali dan memperbaiki keadaan."

"Kenapa tidak Anda saja?" tanya You.

"…sulit dikatakan, tapi aku tidak punya kebebasanku sendiri. Seperti yang kubilang, dulu aku dilempar ke pelelangan, ada hukum dunia belakang yang mengikatku. Meski 'Master' yang membeliku mengizinkanku pergi, aku tahu ada hukum lain yang bisa menjatuhkanku kalau dunia belakang sampai tahu."

"Yeah, dunia belakang selalu saja begitu," balas Shishui. Ia menghisap rokoknya, lalu menunjuk Itachi dengan rokok itu. "Apa kau yakin sudah menghancurkan semuanya, maksudku kau kan tidak perlu repot-repot mencariku kalau ada orang lain. Uchiha yang lain."

"Sekalipun ada aku tidak yakin bisa memercayakan Uchiha kepada orang selain dirimu, Shishui- _san_. Kuharap kau masih ingat bagaimana rencana kita dulu soal Uchiha. Kalau yang sekarang mungkin bisa dengan semua orang yang setia pada Fugaku sudah tidak ada."

"…" Shishui kembali menghisap rokoknya. "Yeah, mungkin bisa meski sulit. Kehilangan orang yang setia pada Uchiha seperti pedang bermata dua. Di sisi lain aku bisa membentuk ulang Uchiha semauku, terlepas dari sejarah Uchiha, tapi di sisi lain aku akan mudah ditusuk oleh orang dalam kalau aku tak pintar memilih anggota, atau tak berhasil mengubah mereka menjadi orang yang setia pada clan."

"Tapi Dex- _san_ , You- _san_ , dan Mushashi- _san_ masih ada bersamamu. Memiliki orang kepercayaan yang tidak terlalu banyak tidaklah buruk, aku tahu kau akan baik-baik saja," ucap Itachi yakin, karena ia tahu bagaimana Rikudo beroperasi. Orang kepercayaan Pain hanyalah sembilang orang, tapi ia bisa membawa goup sebesar Rikudo bahkan lebih maju dari pimpinan sebelum Pain. "Lalu kalau kau masih kurang akan orang yang bisa kau percaya, aku masih menyisakan empat Uchiha yang aku tahu masih bersumpah mati bersama clan ini."

Shishui mengerutkan alis. "Aku baru dengar," ucapnya.

"Yeah, dan sebenarnya inilah alasan utama kenapa aku mendesakmu cepat mengambil keputusan, Shishui- _san_. Mereka berempat ada bersama Sasuke saat ini."

Seketika mata Shishui terbelalak, ia menggebrak meja dan menatap Itachi tak percaya. Tapi Itachi berusaha tenang. Ia menatap lurus Shishui sampai pria itu sedikit lebih tenang.

"Kau yang pergi dari Uchiha pasti tahu baik soal mereka," Itachi beralih menatap You, Musashi dan Dex satu per satu. "Aku yakin mereka juga sama saja kan saat mereka pertama pergi dari Uchiha. Mungkin mereka bisa membaur dengan manusia normal, bersikap normal, tapi suatu waktu rasa haus akan pertempuran dan darah akan menggerogoti mereka, dan sesekali mereka harus melepaskan itu. Apa aku salah?"

Ketiga orang itu tak ada yang menjawab. Seolah mengiyakan.

"Dan kalau kau tahu itu tapi masih bisa meninggalkan mereka bersama _otouto_ -mu, kau pasti sudah gila," ucap Shishui.

"Aku memang khawatir, tapi masalah Uchiha harus segera ditangani. Aku harus mencarimu," Itachi memberi jeda sejenak. "Lagipula bukan tanpa perhitungan aku meninggalkan mereka. Mereka mantan pengawal pribadi Sasuke, sama seperti mereka bertiga terhadapmu, jadi setidaknya sedikit banyak bisa mencegah mereka berbuat melewati batas. Tapi tentunya tak bisa terlalu lama, makanya aku tidak akan pergi dari sini sebelum kau memutuskan. Waktuku tidak banyak."

Shishui menghela nafas keras dan mematikan rokoknya. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan seandainya aku menolak?"

"Kau tidak akan menolak. Kehidupan peternakan seperti ini bukan kau, Shishui- _san_ ," Itachi sedikit menyeringai.

"Aku bilang kalau."

"…" Itachi tak langsung menjawab. "…aku terpaksa harus menghabisi mereka," ucap Itachi kemudian. "Mereka tidak akan bisa menjadi manusia normal sampai kapanpun.

Shishui menghela nafas lelah. "Baiklah, aku menyerah. Kalian, bereskan tempat ini. Mau dijual atau dilepas atau apa terserah kalian," komando Shishui menyuruh ketiga bawahannya pergi. Itachi tersenyum dan menghela nafas lega akan keputusan Shishui.

"Tapi aku tidak mau mengurus Uchiha sendirian, setidaknya di awal," ucap Shishui, menyalakan batang rokok yang lain.

"Ya, aku akan membantu di awal," balas Itachi.

"Selain itu," Shishui menunjuk Itachi. "Bisakah kau melepas topeng itu setidaknya di hadapanku saja."

Itachi tampak terkesiap, tapi lalu tersenyum. " _Sasuga_ Shishui- _san_ , kau tahu aku lebih baik dari diriku sendiri."

"Keh, tentu saja," Shishui menghisap rokoknya. "Kau manusia berhati kapas, mana mungkin kau mau membunuh empat Uchiha itu. Kau bahkan repot repot mencariku ke ujung dunia demi mereka. Tebakanku, mereka sudah pernah nyaris mati, tapi bukannya membunuh mereka sekalian kau malah membiarkan mereka hidup."

"…" Itachi tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Lalu soal Master mu itu," Shishui memberi jeda kalimatnya, menatap Itachi. Ia menopang dagunya dan tersenyum nakal. "Bilang saja kau mencintainya dan ingin bersamanya daripada repot-repot mengurus Uchiha, ya kan."

"…" Itachi terbelalak lalu tertawa, wajahnya sedikit merona. "Ssst…kalau itu rahasia," ucapnya dengan telunjuk di bibir.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Waaah akhirnya datang juga," ucap Naruto saat perlengkapan kamar mereka akhirnya datang.

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat pasang, aku sudah capek tidur di futon," balas Sasuke.

"He? Lalu siapa yang belanja?"

"Biar kami saja tidak apa-apa, asal sudah di list," jawab Kuroe.

"Hehe terimakasih banyak Kuroe- _san_ , sebentar ya kubuatkan daftar nya," Naruto segera mengambil kertas dan menulis. "Ini list nya, dan ini toko di mana kalian bisa menemukan barang-barangnya," Naruto menyerahkan daftar itu.

Naruto dan Sasuke mulai mengurusi kamar mereka sementara yang lain belanja, hari ini café libur.

"Yosh, sepertinya sudah ok," Sasuke mencoba menyalakan saklar. Ia baru saja memasang lampu juga stop kontak untuk TV, dan yang lain.

"Aku baru tahu kau bisa soal listrik," ucap Naruto, ia kebagian merakit ranjang serta lemari.

"Hiiragi yang mengajariku," Sasuke menyalakan TV. "Biar nggak sepi banget," ujarnya lalu membantu Naruto. TV tengah menyiarkan berita tentang pembunuhan, tentang pembunuhnya yang tertangkap dan dijatuhi hukuman mati. Sasuke melirik Naruto sesaat, mungkin sebaiknya ia mengganti chanel TV. Tapi sepertinya Naruto tak bereaksi, ia menatap layar TV lalu kembali bekerja.

"Ne~ Sasuke," ucap Naruto pada akhirnya.

"Mm hm?" balas Sasuke.

"Apa…mereka bisa tertangkap polisi?"

"…tidak akan," jawab Sasuke.

"Haha yeah, Ashima- _san_ ahli menghapus jejak," balas Naruto.

"Bukan begitu, mereka memang tidak bisa ditangkap sekalipun ketahuan."

Naruto mengerutkan alis. "Apa maksudmu?" sejenak ia menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Mereka manusia di bawah nama Yakuza, Naruto. Mereka tak punya kewarganegaraan, keberadaan mereka seperti hantu di Negara ini, tak ada data diri, tak ada identitas. Kalaupun mereka tertangkap, mereka tidak bisa diproses secara hukum. Hukum Negara tak berlaku bagi mereka," terang Sasuke yang tentu saja membuat Naruto terkejut. "Karena itulah, kalau mereka tak punya Master untuk dilayani, mereka kehilangan satu-satunya identitas mereka. Setelah Uchiha hancur _aniki_ memutuskan untuk membangunnya kembali, tapi kemarin ia mengatakan ia ingin di Rikudo. Makanya saat ia pergi untuk mencari penyelesaian masalah aku membiarkannya saja meski aku tahu dia akan melakukan hal bodoh, kami berdua sama-sama tahu tidak bisa membiarkan mereka berempat begitu saja."

"…" Naruto tak bisa menjawab apapun, ia mencoba kembali focus pada pekerjaannya.

"Apa kau takut pada mereka?" tanya Sasuke setelah cukup lama diam.

Naruto mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah," jawabnya. "Kalau dilihat dari sisi itu memang seram, tapi sikap mereka sehari-hari baik-baik saja, aku tidak tahu mana yang asli."

"Keduanya sama-sama mereka. Mau tak mau harus kau terima," Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, ia menunjuk Naruto dengan bagian lemari yang belum dipasangnya. "Aku tahu ini tidak akan membuatmu lebih tenang, tapi mereka tidak selalu dalam fase 'haus darah'," ucap Sasuke. "Kalau kau pernah baca tentang psychopath, sebenarnya mereka manusia yang tenang, bahkan ketenangan mereka di atas rata-rata. Mereka hanya akan berubah liar kalau kebutuhan mereka tak terpenuhi. Sama seperti mereka sekarang ini. Mereka terlalu lama berada di dunia depan, mereka butuh pelampiasan sesekali, tapi setelah itu mereka akan kembali tenang."

"U-uh…'pelampiasan' yang kau maksud itu…" mau tak mau Naruto menatap dengan muka diarsir.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Tapi kurasa mereka masih bisa berpikir jernih, apalagi ada Ashima dan Hiiragi. Sebelum mencari mangsa kurasa mereka memilih dulu manusia seperti apa incaran mereka supaya tak terlalu menimbulkan masalah."

"Be-begitu ya…" ucap Naruto. "Benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti saja?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Kalau mereka tidak melakukan itu mereka bisa-bisa malah membunuh manusia di siang bolong tanpa alasan, bisa saja anak kecil lewat mereka sambar lalu—…" Sasuke menghentikan ucapan saat melihat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Baiklah, aku tidak paham tapi setidaknya aku mengerti," ucap Naruto.

Sasuke tertawa pelan. "Yeah, semoga saja kalau nanti _aniki_ kembali keadaan bisa lebih baik," ucapnya.

"Eh, kembali? Berarti menyelesaikan masalah soal Uchiha?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Berarti mereka berempat nantinya akan kembali ke Uchiha?"

"Tentu saja kan, itu habitat terbaik mereka."

"Eeeeehhhh?" raung Naruto tak terima.

"Kau ini aneh, katanya takut tapi tidak rela saat mereka pergi," Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto.

"Habis…"

"Sudahlah, kita lihat nanti saja," Sasuke mengecup dahi Naruto. "Ayo selesaikan ini."

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Itachi dan Pain menunggu di sisi mobil, menatap Shishui dan bawahannya yang masih bolak balik ke peternakan. Sepertinya mereka memberikan peternakan mereka pada otoritas daerah setempat, karena tidak mungkin mereka menjual dan harus laku dalam waktu singkat. Biar saja lahan mereka digarap oleh para penduduk setempat.

"Ne~ Pain," panggil Itachi setelah keheningan lama. "Kau pernah mengatakan soal kau yang tak bisa menjadi prioritas utamaku," ucap Itachi. Pain tak membalas, membiarkan Itachi menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Setelah urusan ini selesai…" Itachi menghela nafas, ia beralih menatap Pain, memaksa pria itu juga menatapnya.

"…menikahlah denganku, dengan begitu apapun yang terjadi aku akan menjadikanmu prioritas utamaku."

.

.

.

~To be Continue~

.

.

.

Sebenernya menggalnya gak enak banget di sini X'D tapi ini udah panjaaaaang banget, kalo dilanjut ampe yang author mau bakal super duper panjang X'D

Begitulah, jadi…ditunggu read reviewnya…gambar seperti biasa bisa dlihat di facebook page: _**Noisseggra no Sekai**_ ^-^/


	22. Chapter 22: Maid Cafe

Makasih banyak buat yang nyempetin review dan jadi mood booster :D

#Midorima Ryouta : hahaw iya dong~ biar mreka hidup bahagia selamanya~ lalalala btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

#sasunaruchan : hehe arigatou XD btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

#wkwkland : ebuset, fokusnya malah ke anjingnya XXDDD btw makasih banyak read reviewnya :D

#amura : hoho iya biar hubungan mereka maju XD ah, soal yakuza gak tau kalo aslinya sih ya XD ore Cuma baca di manga wkwkwkwk btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

#Maniaksasunaru : hehe masama~ lha abisnya wattpad sama ffn sama aja kan XD lha ya masa upload double :3 mending cerita beda aja hehehe wohoo makasih banyak udah nunggu, ini update :D makasih banyak read reviewnya ya~

#Me : uwoooh jadi tersanjung X'D makasih banyaaakkk…pasti semangat lah disemangatin kek gini hehehe. Wadaw, adegan anu2nya di chapter ini kurang ik XD sepertinya chapter depan yg bakal banyak XD semoga sabar menanti. Btw maksih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

#Secretfans : wkwkwk pelan pelaaan nak, ini rate T XD ore gak mau buru2 buat hubungan mereka apalagi soal itu 3 btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

#D : hu um, mereka ttp di sana deh buat bantuin café XD biar banyak cogan nya wkwkwk btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D ini lanjut

#pohon pisang : baca nama anata jadi pengen pisang X'D #salah focus# aahhhh makasih banyak :'D jadi terharu aku #beneran# makasih banyak yaaaa / jadi seneng, semoga kedepannya story nya juga masih bisa menghibur anata :) sekali lagi makasih banyak semangatnya loh :D makasih juga read reviewnya~

.

Yang log in dibales lewat PM ya ;) uknowJung, phabo uniq, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Hyull, AkumaKitsune718, LuDeer, Deasy674, AySNfc3, and Nasami Hakize.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 22: Maid Café

Etto, chapter ini panjaaaaaang banget X'D semoga dibaca ampe selese~

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaahh," suara teriakan gadis-gadis seperti biasa terdengar dari café bernuansa biru itu.

"Tentu saja, ini _ice cream_ spesial untuk Anda, _hime-sama_ , pastinya kami memberikan yang terbaik," ucap Ken dengan aura blink blink yang sukses membuat pelanggannya klepek-klepek.

Naruto menatap _sweatdrop_. "Kadang aku mulai heran ini _café_ apa _host club_ ," ujarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kan, yang penting kami tidak melakukan _sexual harassment_ , mereka terlihat senang," balas Ashima. Saat ini dia dan Ken yang tengah menjadi _waiters_ , Naruto di kasir bersama Kuroe, Sasuke dan Hiiragi di dapur. Ashima menerima menu lalu mengantarkannya pada pengunjung.

"Ano," ucap pelanggan tersebut.

"Ada apa, _Okyaku_ - _sama_?" tanya Ashima.

"Apa boleh…minta foto bersama?"

"…" Ashima tak langsung menjawab, tampak berpikir. Beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum. "Mohon maaf, tapi untuk berofoto bersama salah satu dari kami harus setelah melakukan pembelian dengan harga tertentu."

"Begitukah? Memangnya sampai berapa?"

Ashima menyebutkan jumlah yang lumayan mengejutkan. "Tapi karena sebanyak itu, kami mengenakan system kupon. Jadi setiap Anda datang ke café kami, Anda bisa melihat sudah berapa banyak transaksi Anda, lalu kalau sudah mencapai jumlah tersebut, Anda bisa menggunakannya untuk berfoto bersama kami atau untuk menu gratis," jelas Ashima.

"Begitukah, kalau begitu aku ingin dapat kupon nya."

"Tapi untuk mendapatkan kupon ada biaya registrasi dulu, semacam bergabung member. Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya tidak apa-apa," ucap cewek itu bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar ya, kuambilkan kupon nya," senyum Ashima dan segera pergi ke belakang. Ia menghampiri laptop yang ada di ruang rekap dekat dapur, mengerjakan sesuatu di sana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke, melongok ke layar laptop dan _sweatdrop_. "Aku baru tahu _café_ kita ada kupon," ucapnya melihat Ashima tengah mendesain sesuatu dengan _photoshop_.

Ashima menyeringai setan. "Tenang saja _Tenchou_ , tidak ada ruginya untuk _café_ , malah kemungkinan besar akan menambah keuntungan."

Benar saja, dari luar terdengar ribut-ribut.

"Eh? Kupon untuk foto bersama atau menu gratis? Aku baru tahu, aku juga mau," kira-kira seperti itu. Sasuke tertawa menatap Naruto yang tampak gugup, pastinya cowok itu juga baru tahu. Untung saja Kuroe lebih tenang dan bisa mengatasi keadaan.

"Woaah," komentar Sasuke melihat bagaimana kecepatan Ashima menyelesaikan desain kupon itu. Ada enam desain kupon berbeda dengan warna dan character chibi-anime masing-masing pekerja di _café_ , Sasuke, Naruto, Ashima, Kuroe, Ken dan Hiiragi. Di tiap kupon ada kotak-kotak tempat untuk stempel, di tiap kotak itu ada batasan harga yang harus dibeli. Jadi sudah ditentukan berapa jumlah 'cicilan' yang harus dilakukan untuk memenuhi total jumlah yang Ashima sebutkan sebelumnya.

"Oooke, tinggal _print_ ," Ashima menekan tombol _enter_. Ia mengeprint tiga lembar kupon yang per lembarnya berisi sepuluh kupon. "Bantu potong, _Tenchou_ ," ucap Ashima.

Sasuke membantu mengguntingi kupon-kupon itu. "Hei, kita kan belum bikin stempel untuk ini," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada mereka kalau di awal baru bayar biaya registrasi, pengisian stempel kupon mulai pembelian berikutnya, jadi kita ada waktu untuk membuat stempel," balas Ashima.

Sasuke tertawa. "Licik sekali."

"Hei, manfaatkan peluang sebaik-baiknya," seringai Ashima. Setelah selesai, ia membawa kupon-kupon itu ke depan dan menjelaskan cara kerjanya, yaitu mereka harus bayar biaya registrasi dulu. Biaya tersebut termasuk murah, karena jumlah yang harus dicapai untuk memenuhi target kupon lumayan mahal. Pengisian stempel hanya bisa dilakukan bila membeli dengan jumlah harga tertentu, jadi jika membeli di bawah harga itu, mereka belum bisa mendapatkan stempel untuk memenuhi kupon. Kira-kira begitu cara kerjanya. 30 kupon yang baru Ashima buat dadakan langsung ludes terjual.

"Sebaiknya bikin pemberitahuan soal kupon ini juga," ucap Kuroe.

"Yeah, bisa kita pasang di _register_ supaya semua pengunjung lihat," ucap Ashima. "Chee, lebih gampang lagi kalau kita punya _website_ , tinggal posting pengumuman saja."

"Woaah, bagus juga tuh, bisa sekalian promo produk kita kan, terus foto-foto pengunjung bersama kita," ucap Naruto.

"Kau yakin? _Website_ loh," ucap Sasuke. "Foto kita akan tersebar di mana-mana."

"…" Naruto tak langsung menjawab. "Err…benar juga ya…"

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Ashima, untuk sementara jangan buat _website_ dulu. Biar begini saja," ucapnya.

" _Roger_ ," balas Ashima. " _Tenchou_ , sebaiknya aku pergi memesan stempel sekarang, mungkin besok sudah ada yang mau memenuhi kuponnya. Kuserahkan pada Anda untuk pengumuman yang akan dipajang di _register_."

"Ok, sekalian beli _stander_ untuk pengumumannya," ucap Sasuke.

"Ok," balas Ashima dan pergi. Sasuke kembali ke depan _computer_ untuk membuat pemberitahuan soal kupon baru mereka.

"Yosh, kurasa begini bagus," Sasuke menyeringai puas pada desain nya.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Chee, cuacanya buruk sekali," ucap Shishui. Ia dan para bawahannya serta Itachi dan Pain terpaksa membelokkan mobil ke sebuah penginapan karena cuaca buruk. "Semoga masih ada kamar kosong," ucapnya seraya mereka menuju resepsionis. Beruntung masih banyak kamar kosong. Shishui memesan kamar masing-masing untuknya dan para bawahannya, tapi Itachi…

"Kami pesan satu kamar," ucapnya.

Shishui hanya menyeringai. "Ayo, aku sudah ingin mandi," ucapnya. Mereka diantar oleh petugas hotel ke kamar masing-masing.

"Pain kau mau mandi duluan?" tanya Itachi.

"Kau duluan saja," balas Pain, melepas bajunya yang agak basah saat berlari menuju penginapan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Itachi. Ia menuju kamar mandi. Ia mengguyur tubuhnya dengan _shower_ air hangat, lalu terdiam beberapa lama menatap tubuh polosnya di cermin. Itachi menyudahi mandinya, memakai piama mandi, ia menalikan _obi_ piama nya, tapi lalu terdiam. Pada akhirnya ia membiarkan saja piama nya terbuka tanpa _obi_ terikat.

Pain tengah duduk di tepi ranjang dengan bertopang dagu saat melihat Itachi keluar dari kamar mandi dengan piyama terbuka. Pain tak bereaksi, hanya menatap Itachi yang juga balas menatapnya. Perlahan Itachi mendekat, membuat Pain menegakkan tubuhnya. Itachi mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Pain, membelainya lembut. Namun tanpa kata, detik berikutnya ia membiarkan dirinya direngkuh oleh Pain, membiarkan dominasi pria ber- _piercing_ itu.

"Argh…" Itachi mengerang pelan saat cengkeraman Pain pada tubuhnya terlalu erat, tapi ia tak melontarkan satu ucapanpun untuk menghentikan Pain. Meski ia juga merasakan sakit dan panas saat tubuh bawahnya dikoyak untuk pertama kali setelah waktu yang lama, Itachi sama sekali tak menyuruh Pain berhenti. Ia justru memeluk Pain erat, mengunci tubuhnya supaya Pain tak melepaskan diri.

Hujan sudah mulai reda saat mereka menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Mereka berbaring saling berhadapan, tangan Pain melingkar di pinggang Itachi, tangan Itachi menyentuh surai Pain lembut. Keduanya saling tatap tanpa kata untuk waktu yang lama.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama tanpa sex," lirih Itachi kemudian.

Pain masih tak menjawab, hanya kemudian menyatukan bibir mereka, kembali memagut Itachi dengan ganas. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai ia kembali menindih tubuh rapuh itu.

"Kukira kita tidak akan pergi hari ini," seringai Shishui saat Pain dan Itachi keluar dari kamar mereka keesokan harinya. Itachi hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya. "Ayo pergi."

Itachi melangkah, tapi lalu terhuyung dan harus bersandar pada Pain. "Astaga," ucapnya dan hanya bisa tertawa sementara Shishui hanya kembali menyeringai meledek.

"Kalian terlalu berlebihan semalam," ledek Shishui.

"…" Pain tak berkata apa-apa tapi lalu membopong Itachi _bridal style_.

"H-hei…" ucap Itachi dengan wajah memerah. Tapi Pain tak peduli dan tetap membopongnya menuju mobil. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Jadi kapan?" ucap Pain setelah sekian lama terdiam saat mereka berkendara.

"Apanya?" tanya Itachi.

"Pernikahan kita."

"…" Itachi sedikit terbelalak tapi lalu tersenyum. "Setelah posisi Shishui- _san_ di Uchiha stabil, aku akan segera berlari ke sisimu."

Pain tersenyum tipis. "Ingat saja. Kali ini kau yang melamarku, tidak akan kubiarkan kau membatalkan pernikahan ini."

Itachi tertawa. "Ya, tidak akan," balasnya.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Astaga, ini unyu sekali," ucap Sasuke datar sambil menatap stempel pesanan Ashima yang sudah jadi keesokan harinya. Sementara Naruto lebih _shock_ mendengar Sasuke mengatakan kata 'unyu'.

"Tidak apa-apa kan, cewek menyukai sesuatu yang imut," ucap Kuroe. "Kurasa mereka akan suka ini."

"Geh…tapi sepertinya aku setuju dengan _waka_ ," ucap Ken yang tengah mengamati stempel dirinya dengan muka datar seperti Sasuke. "Ini _horror_ sekali."

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah. "Bagian dari bisnis, harus dilakukan," ia meletakkan stempel dirinya, nyaris melempar malah.

"Astaga, Hiiragi, punyamu yang paling parah," ucap Ken. Ia memerhatikan stempel Hiiragi. "Bagaimana bisa manusia seperti dia jadi imut seperti ini?" Ken bergidik ngeri. "Mustahil."

"Ma~ ma~ sesekali ganti _image_ ," ucap Naruto.

" _Waka_ , mana pemberitahuan soal kupon nya, biar kupasang sekalian," ucap Ashima.

"Ah," Sasuke mengambilkan selembar kertas ukuran A4 pada Ashima.

Cowok bersurai merah itu menatap dengan tatapan datar. "Aku lupa kalau desain Anda benar-benar payah."

"Berisiiiikkkk, itu juga bagus kan, lagipula hanya untuk pemberitahuan untuk apa repot-repot," omel Sasuke.

"Sudah sudah, berhenti bertengkar," Naruto menengahi. "Sudah hampir waktunya buka _café_ , ayo bersiap."

" _Haaaai_ ," mereka pun turun ke lantai satu untuk melakukan persiapan terakhir, para pengunjung sudah berjubel di depan _café_ seperti biasa. Tepat pukul 08. 00 mereka berbaris di depan pintu lalu membuka café dan menyambut para tamu dengan ramah.

"Selamat datang di Bluebell _café_ ," sambut mereka disambut teriakan para cewek. Mereka membiarkan para pelanggan menempati tempat duduk sebelum kembali ke posisi masing-masing.

"Ano, kalau mau mendapatkan kupon untuk foto bersama bagaimana ya?" tanya seorang pelanggan.

"Kalau itu silahkan langsung ke _register_ saja," balas Hiiragi, hari itu ia dan Ashima yang menjadi _waiters_.

Para pelanggan pun mulai bergantian ke _register_ untuk mendapatkan kupon mereka lalu baru memesan menu, banyak dari mereka yang lagsung memesan banyak supaya berhak mendapatkan stempel untuk memenuhi kupon.

"Haha sepertinya strategi mu berhasil," ucap Sasuke setengah berbisik.

"Tentu saja," Ashima menyombongkan diri sebelum menghampiri pelanggan yang ingin memesan.

"Semoga saja bisa laris terus _café_ nya," gumam Sasuke. "Hng?" ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar, ia pun meraih benda itu dari saku nya. Sebuah pesan masuk. Sasuke mematung sejenak membaca nama pengirimnya, ia lalu membaca isi pesan itu. Ia tak bereaksi, menatap layar ponselnya dalam diam.

" _Spaghetti_ dua," Ashima memesan pada Naruto yang berada di dapur. Ia menatap Sasuke yang terdiam, ia pun menghampiri. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"…" tak langsung menjawab, Sasuke menatap Ashima sesaat. " _Aniki_ ," ucapnya kemudian. "Dia sudah tiba di bandara."

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"…" Naruto menatap diam ke arah tangga loteng yang tertutup, ia beralih menyalakan TV dengan volume pelan. Di bawah sedang ada 'rapat' Uchiha. Tadi Itachi datang bersama beberapa orang lainnya yang juga dari Uchiha, saat ini mereka tengah membicarakan sesuatu bersama Sasuke serta Kuroe dan yang lain. Naruto memilih naik ke loteng karena ia merasa tak ada hubungannya. Ia akan dengar dari Sasuke saja nanti bagaimana keputusannya. Terlalu lama menunggu, akhirnya Naruto pun tertidur.

"…ruto…Naruto…"

Ia terbangun saat merasakan tepukan pelan di pipinya.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto mengucek matanya. "Sudah selesai pembicaraannya?"

"Yeah," balas Sasuke.

"Bagaimana keputusannya?" Naruto menguap.

"…" Sasuke terdiam sesaat. "…mereka kembali ke Uchiha."

"…" Naruto sedikit terkejut, tapi bukan ia tak menduga juga karena Sasuke sudah pernah mengatakan soal itu. "Apa mereka tidak akan kembali lagi?"

"…entahlah, untuk sekarang masih belum jelas. _Aniki_ dan Shishui- _san_ juga harus mendapatkan Uchiha kembali dulu, keadaan masih belum menentu."

"Begitu," balas Naruto. Ia meregangkan ototnya. "Kalau begitu ayo mulai siap-siap untuk besok, kita harus kerja ekstra karena sudah tidak ada mereka."

"Yeah," balas Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong, untuk besok bagaimana ya?" ujar Naruto sambil mengurusi adonan. "Soal menyambut para tamu, pembagian kerja, terus kupon nya."

"Hmm…soal menyambut seperti biasa saja, mungkin kita harus minta maaf karena mereka sudah tidak ada. Pembagian kerja kembali ke rencana awal sebelum mereka di sini. Soal kupon…kurasa kita harus mengembalikan biaya registrasi, juga biaya pembelian yang sudah terkena stempel."

Naruto mengangguk setuju. "Terus karena Cuma berdua pasti capek banget, gimana kalau kita _break_ siang lalu buka lagi. Jam 2 paling sudah lewat waktu makan siang jadi sudah sepi, buka lagi jam 4. Bagaimana?"

"Ok."

Begitulah, keesokan harinya, mereka pun membuka _café_ hanya dengan dua orang.

"Eh? Sudah tidak kerja di sini?" tanya para pelanggan saat Sasuke dan Naruto meminta maaf soal menyambut pelanggan hanya dengan dua orang.

"Iya, mohon maaf karena mendadak, mereka juga tidak tahu akan semendadak ini," balas Sasuke.

"Yaaah, lalu bagaimana dengan kupon foto bersama mereka, aku sudah mendapatkan satu stempel untuk Kuroe- _san_."

"Kalau itu kami bersedia mengembalikan seluruh dana, mulai dari biaya _registrasi_ sampai biaya pembelian yang mendapat stempel," balas Naruto.

"Eh? Apa itu artinya mereka benar-benar tidak akan kembali lagi ke sini?"

"…kami sendiri tidak tahu pasti. Masih banyak yang perlu mereka urus."

"Berarti kalau urusan mereka selesai mungkin mereka kembali kan? Kalau begitu kupon nya tetap kupegang."

" _Okyaku-sama_ , kami belum pasti apa mereka akan kembali lagi atau tidak."

"Kalau begitu sampai ada kepastian kupon ini akan tetap kupegang."

"Lagipula kuponku untuk foto bersama Sasuke- _kun_."

"Kuponku juga untuk foto dengan Naruto- _kun_. Kalau kupon untuk kalian tetap berlaku kan?"

Sasuke dan Naruto hanya bisa saling pandang tapi lalu tersenyum lembut pada pelanggan mereka.

"Ya, tentu saja," ucap Naruto.

"Tapi kalau _Okyaku-sama_ ingin pengembalian dana, kapanpun akan kami layani," sambung Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin tidak bertanggungjawab pada apa yang terjadi.

Begitulah, setiap pelanggan yang memiliki kupon dan datang ke _café_ , mereka berdua menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Beberapa pelanggan meminta pengembalian dana, tapi masih banyak yang tetap tak melepas kupon mereka. Lalu karena sekarang mereka hanya mengurus _café_ mereka berdua, para pelanggan harus memesan dan mengambil sendiri pesanan di kasir sekaligus membayar, untuk pesanan yang harus dimasak dulu mereka harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama.

"Seriusan, capek bangeeeett," keluh Naruto saat Sasuke membalik papan open menjadi close saat jam 2 siang, waktu _break_ mereka.

"Sepertinya kita harus mengganti papan nya Naruto, menambah keterangan buka," ucap Sasuke lalu menghampiri _computer_ , menge- _print_ selembar kertas bertuliskan _open up at 04. 00 p. m._ lalu menggantungnya di bawah papan _close_. Saat Sasuke kembali Naruto sudah menyiapkan makan siang untuk mereka.

"Harus makan, nanti kerja lagi loh," ucap Naruto. Mereka makan dalam diam. " _Ne_ Sasuke, apa sebaiknya kita cari karyawan baru?" tanya Naruto pada akhirnya.

"Kalau menurutku sih tunggu beberapa saat dulu sampai dapat kepastian dari _Aniki_."

"Ettoo…tapi mereka kan sudah di Uchiha, maksudku mereka dari dulu di sana dan memang seharusnya ada di sana. Kalau Uchiha sudah normal kembali, berarti mereka kan juga akan jadi bawahan Uchiha seperti dulu lagi, pastinya tidak akan kebali ke sini. Maksudku—…umm, bukan bermaksud kasar, tapi kau sudah bukan Uchiha lagi kan, kurasa tidak ada alasan mereka harus di sini."

"Yeah, memang. Aku juga bilang begitu pada _Aniki_ , tapi dia bilang suruh tunggu sebentar."

"Eh? Jadi dia yang bilang sendiri?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Hmm…yasudah, kita tunggu saja."

 **~OoooOoooO~**

" _Yatta_ …kupon ku sudah full. Aku ingin menukarkannya dengan foto bersama Sasuke- _kun_ ," ucap seorang pelanggan.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya," ujar Naruto. Ia mengambil kamera SLR, lalu mempersilahkan si pelanggan mau foto di mana dan bagaimana. "Mohon tunggu sebentar, kami akan mencetak fotonya," ucap Naruto setelah sesi foto selesai. "Silahkan menikmati menu gratis dari kami sebagai bonus kupon nya."

Naruto kembali ke dalam untuk mencetak hasil foto tadi. "Woaah sudah banyak juga ya," ucapnya pada sendiri. Ia mengamati foto-foto mereka bersama para pelanggan. Sudah lumayan banyak baik fotonya maupun Sasuke. Ini sudah hampir tiga bulan sejak Kuroe dan yang lain pergi, masih belum ada kabar dari Itachi.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke dari luar.

"Sebentar," Naruto menunda dulu pekerjaannya untuk menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ada yang memesan ramen."

"Ok," Naruto pun bergegas ke dapur untuk membuatkan ramen, setelah itu baru kembali ke depan _printer_ untuk mencetak foto tadi. Begitulah kira-kira sibuknya mereka karena hanya berdua mengurus _café_.

"Ini dia fotonya," ucap Naruto setelah selesai mencetak dan memberikannya pada pelanggan.

"Uwaaah akhirnya," pelanggan itu terlihat senang.

"Terimakasih banyak kunjungannya," ucap Sasuke dan Naruto mengantar kepergian pelanggan mereka. Sasuke melirik jam dinding. "Sudah waktunya tutup," ucapnya.

"Yeah," balas Naruto. Ia menghampiri pintu dan memutar tanda _open_ menjadi _close_ , setelah itu menyusul Sasuke beres-beres _café_. "Sasuke, foto kita bersama pelanggan sudah banyak loh," obrol Naruto. "Kira-kira mereka mempostingnya ke med-sos tidak ya…?"

"Entahlah, kita tidak membuat peraturan itu sih. Tapi yang kita berikan _hard file_ foto nya bukan _soft file_ , kalau pun di _upload_ paling hasil _scan_ ," balas Sasuke.

"Tapi tetap saja kan."

"Ngomong-ngomong Naruto, sebentar lagi ulang tahunmu kan. Kau ingin sesuatu?" Sasuke menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Hmm, apa ya…aku ingin Kuroe- _san_ dan yang lain kembali ke sini," ucap Naruto.

"Hoi, kalau itu aku sih tidak bisa mengabulkan," Sasuke mencubit hidung Naruto. Cowok itu hanya tertawa pelan membalasnya. "Apa mau mengadakan acara khusus di _café_?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Acara khusus?"

"Ya bukan acara khusus, semacam _event special_ atau apa gitu. Mungkin diskon khusus, atau kita mengganti tema _café_ nya."

"Hmm…boleh juga sih. Tapi berdua doang repoooot. Ah, aku benar-benar ingin mereka di sini," keluh Naruto.

"Heeeh dasar," Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto. "Boleh cium?"

Wajah Naruto langsung memerah. "Ke-kenapa pake tanya segala sih?" omelnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku takut ditolak nih," goda Sasuke. Ia hanya ingin melihat wajah Naruto memerah. Perlahan ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto, mengecup lembut bibir itu. Ia berniat melahap bibir Naruto, tapi sebelum ia melakukan itu, mereka mendengar suara bell pintu bergemerincing tanda pintu dibuka. Mereka pun segera melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Ah, maaf, kami sudah tutu—…p…" mata Naruto membola saat melihat siapa yang barusan memasuki _café_ mereka. bahkan Sasuke pun mematung menatap ke arah pintu. Seorang cewek berdiri di sana, di belakangnya berdiri seorang cowok yang kini tengah mengamati seluruh _café_.

"Ah, untung tidak nyasar," ucap si cowok lalu mengalihkan tatapan pada Sasuke dan Naruto. "Lama tidak bertemu, _senpai_ ," ucapnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke masih tidak bereaksi, tidak tahu harus apa. Justru si cewek lah yang bereaksi duluan, ia menghambur menghampiri keduanya, tapi bukannya memeluk, ia malah meninju Sasuke dan Naruto tepat di ulu hati sehingga keduanya mau tak mau meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi perut mereka.

"Dasar bodoh!" bentak si cewek. "Dasar…bodoh…" ulangnya dengan suara bergetar, detik berikutnya buliran bening mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya.

"…" Sasuke tak membalas apapun, Naruto juga terdiam tapi lalu tersenyum lembut. "Lama tidak bertemu, Sakura- _chan_ , Sai," sapanya balik.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Jadi…kalian sudah melakukan 'itu'?" tanya Sai dengan gelas di mulutnya.

Sasuke memutar bola mata jengah. "Lima tahun tidak bertemu dan itu pertanyaan pertama mu untukku?" Sasuke menghampiri kulkas.

Sai tertawa pelan. "Mengingat bagaimana Naruto- _senpai_ dulu, aku hanya bertanya-tanya apa kalian sudah melakukannya."

Sasuke tak menanggapi, ia melirik Naruto yang masih menenangkan Sakura di ruang tengah. Ia beralih melirik jemari Sai, sebuah cincin melingkar di sana. Sai yang melihat tatapan Sasuke, mengangkat jarinya, menyentuh cincin itu. "Ya, kami sudah bertunangan," ucapnya. "Aku melamarnya setelah lulus kuliah."

"Kau lulus kuliah bersamaan dengannya?"

Sai tersenyum menyeringai. "Hei, aku mungkin bukan Uchiha, tapi aku jenius."

Sasuke hanya mendengus senyum. Ia menuang dua gelas minuman dan membawanya ke ruang tengah, Sai mengikuti. "Mau kubuatkan makan malam sekarang?" Sasuke duduk di sebelah Naruto, meraih kepalanya supaya bisa mengecup pelipis Naruto.

"Umm…yeah, kurasa," Naruto menatap Sakura yang sudah berhenti menangis, tapi matanya masih sembab. "Kau ingin makan sesuatu Sakura- _chan_?"

Sakura menyeka matanya yang berair, mencoba tersenyum. "Yeah, biar aku yang masak," ucapnya berusaha tertawa. "Kalian mandi dan ganti baju sana, bau keringat."

"Yeah," balas Naruto.

"He? Tidak mandi bersama?" ucap Sai saat melihat Sasuke duluan yang keluar dari kamar membawa handuk. Cowok itu menyambar muka Sai dengan handuk yang dibawanya sambil berlalu ke kamar mandi. Sementara Naruto yang tengah membantu Sakura di dapur hanya mendengus tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kalian menemukan kami?" Naruto berusaha mengobrol. "Ah, aku hampir lupa, Sai bisa _hack_ ya."

" _Well_ , memang. Tapi aku tak berhasil menemukan kalian lewat kemampuanku yang satu itu," balas Sai, mencicipi seenaknya masakan yang belum siap. "Aku tidak bisa menemukan jejak kalian, lalu saat sedikit mendapat petunjuk, tiba-tiba saja menemui jalan buntu di _system_ yang tak tertembus."

Naruto mengingat sedikit, mungkin Rikudo, pikirnya.

"Lalu…Bam! _mansion_ Uchiha meledak," lanjut Sai. "Kupikir kalian pasti juga ada di sana, aku mencoba mencari kalian dari jejak itu, tapi lagi-lagi menemui jalan buntu."

"Kemudian dengan bodohnya dia malah menemukan foto kalian dari akun _instagram_ seorang cewek," Sakura menambahkan, ia mendesah lelah sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Naruto tertawa pelan, pasti salah satu pelanggan _café_. Yeah, pasti fotonya dan Sasuke sudah menyebar, tapi ia rasa juga bukan perkara mudah mencari foto seseorang dari ratusan juta pengguna _instagram_. Hening menyelimuti mereka cukup lama, hanya suara _shower_ dari kamar mandi dan desis masakan yang terdengar.

"Ne Sakura- _chan_ ," panggil Naruto pada akhirnya, suaranya pelan. "Bagaimana…kabar mereka…?"

"…" Sakura menatap sesaat tapi kembali pada masakannya, ia mengerti siapa yang Naruto maksud. "Mereka baik," jawab Sakura. "Kudengar perusahaan Minato- _san_ sudah berkembang sampai memiliki cabang di luar negeri, Kushina- _san_ …yeah, dia tetap fokus sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Sebentar lagi Aruno- _chan_ dan Aruto- _chan_ akan masuk SD, kurasa Kushina- _san_ ingin terus membimbing mereka."

" _Souka_ …" balas Naruto dengan sebuah senyum tipis. "Aruno _to_ …Aruto _ka_ …" ujarnya. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto mengetahui siapa nama kedua adik kembarnya. Dulu ia pergi tepat setelah mereka lahir, meninggalkan rumah sakit tanpa memberitahu _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ nya, hanya menitipkan sebuah surat lewat suster.

Untuk selanjutnya mereka tak mengobrol lagi sampai Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dan Naruto gantian mandi. Kalau Sasuke tak menanyakan apapun pada mereka, tidak soal bagaimana mereka menemukannya, atau soal teman-teman mereka yang dulu, atau yang lainnya. Sai dan Sakura juga memilih tak mengatakan apapun.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa," ucap Sakura. Ia dan Sai memutuskan pergi setelah makan malam.

"Padahal menginap juga tidak apa-apa, ini sudah malam loh," ucap Naruto. Ia dan Sasuke mengantar keduanya sampai pintu depan.

"Tidak perlu, kalian pasti harus siap-siap untuk buka _café_ besok kan," ucap Sakura. Ia menatap lurus mata Naruto, Naruto juga balas menatapnya. Tangan Naruto sedikit terkepal, tapi ia lega Sakura tak menanyakan apapun. Tidak menanyakan soal apakah ia akan pulang lagi atau setidaknya menemui orang tua nya, Sakura bahkan tak mengatakan sampai bertemu lagi atau apa. Ia hanya mengatakan sampai jumpa. Entah ia dan Sai akan datang lagi suatu saat atau tidak.

Mereka masih di depan pintu sampai Sai dan Sakura tak kelihatan lagi. "Ayo," ajak Sasuke dan membawa Naruto masuk. Mereka memulai kesibukan untuk menyiapkan _café_ esok hari.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Terimakasih banyak kunjungannya," ucap Sasuke mengantar kepergian pelanggan. Ia melirik ponselnya yang bergetar halus. "Naruto, tolong gantikan sebentar. Aku ada telefon," panggil Sasuke.

Naruto bergegas menghampiri. "Telefon? Dari siapa?" tapi sebelum dijawab, sudah ada pelanggan masuk. Jadi Naruto pun beralih menyambut pelanggan itu. "Selamat datang, mau pesan apa?" sambutnya, membiarkan Sasuke berbicara di ujung telefon. "Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar. Silahkan duduk dulu," ucap Naruto setelah menerima pesanan pelanggan. Ia mengambil kardus untuk pesanan yang dibawa pulang lalu berjongkok di _etalase_ , memasukkan dua _cup cake_ dan dua donat selai _blueberry_. "Siapa?" tanya Naruto melihat Sasuke sudah mematikan telefonnya, ia berdiri untuk merapikan pesanan pelanggannya itu di atas _etalase_ , ia menatap Sasuke yang kini tersenyum lebar.

"Mereka kembali," ucapnya.

"Mereka?" ucap Naruto bingung, tapi lalu tersenyum dengan mata berbinar. "Mereka?" tanya Naruto yang lebih kepada pernyataan kalau yang ia maksud sama dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Mungkin nanti malam."

Naruto tersenyum, memberikan pesanan pelanggan tadi. "Terimakasih banyak kunjungannya," ia beralih menatap Sasuke setelah pelanggan itu keluar _café_. "Jadi tidak sabar," cengirnya.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Saat itu Naruto tengah membalik papan tanda tutup ketika melihat beberapa mobil parkir di tempat parkir _café_ mereka. Ia menatap Sasuke, cowok itu berhenti merapikan kursi dan menghampiri Naruto, melongok keluar lewat pintu yang setengah terbuka. Ia menyeringai saat melihat siapa yang keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri _café_ , Itachi, juga Kuroe dan yang lain.

"Maaf kami sudah tutup," candanya lalu menutup pintu.

"Woooi," omel Kuroe sambil mencegah pintu ditutup. Sasuke tertawa lalu membiarkan mereka masuk.

"Sasuke…? Dia Sasuke…?" ucap Shishui, menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Sasuke tersenyum lalu menyalami Shishui.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Shishui- _san_ ," sapa Sasuke. Saat Itachi menjemput Kuroe dan yang lain di _café_ , ia hanya datang bersama bawahan Shishui, Shishui sendiri tengah mengurus urusan lain.

"Astaga, dulu aku ingat kau sependek ini," Shishui mengukur dengan tangannya setinggi paha.

"Sekarang dia juga masih pendek," teriak Ken dari dalam yang sukses mendapat _deathglare_ dari Sasuke.

"Dan…ini pacarmu?" Shishui gantian menyalami Naruto.

"Salam kenal, aku Naruto," Naruto memperkenalkan diri.

"Ayo bicara di atas saja," ajak Sasuke. Ia membawa para tamunya ke ruang tengah di lantai dua.

"Aku ke kamar dulu," pamit Naruto.

"Eh? Tidak ikut saja?" ucap Shishui.

"Tidak perlu," Sasuke memutuskan. "Kau menunggu di kamar tidak apa-apa kan?" ia menatap mata Naruto lurus, menyiratkan sesuatu. Cowok pirang itu mengangguk dan naik ke kamar mereka di loteng. "Dia terlalu _sensitive_ soal hal yang akan kita bicarakan," ucap Sasuke.

"Begitu, pantas saja kau keluar dari marga," ucap Shishui. "Yeah, daripada panjang lebar aku juga ingin _to the point_ saja," ia memulai, seluruh perhatian langsung tertuju padanya. "Aku tahu kalian sudah keluar dari Uchiha," ia menatap Sasuke dan Itachi bergantian. "Dan itu karena keinginan kalian sendiri. Jadi aku hanya ingin mengatakan, aku me- _remake_ Uchiha tanpa menganggap kalian sebagai anggota clan," ia masih menatap Itachi dan Sasuke bergantian, melihat ekspresi mereka. Keduanya terlihat tenang, seolah mengatakan mereka memang yakin dengan apa yang mereka putuskan.

"Tapi kenyataan tak semulus itu," Shishui melanjutkan, ia menyalakan sebatang rokok. "Dalam pandangan sisa Uchiha yang tersisa, aku hanyalah orang luar, sama seperti Itachi, hantu yang tiba-tiba muncul. Posisimu bahkan lebih kuat dari kami, Sasuke," ia menunjuk Sasuke dengan rokoknya. "Karena kau bersama Uchiha sampai akhir, setidaknya sampai sebelum orang tua mu terbunuh, mereka belum mengeluarkanmu dari Uchiha. Jadi aku hanya ingin bilang…meskipun aku mendapatkan Uchiha sepenuhnya, kalian melepaskan diri dari Uchiha sepenuhnya, tidak semua orang menganggap begitu. Aliansi, juga musuh. Yang merepotkan jelas musuh. Kalau mereka tahu kalian dalam keadaan tak terlindungi, kalian akan terus berada dalam bahaya. Kalau Itachi aku sudah tak khawatir lagi, dia bersama Rikudo. Kurasa Rikudo bisa melindunginya, tapi kau Sasuke, kau benar-benar terbuka tanpa perlindungan."

"Jadi kau mengirim mereka kembali padaku untuk itu," ucap Sasuke, merujuk pada Kuroe dan yang lain.

"Mereka memang di sini untuk melindungimu," ucap Shishui. "Tapi aku juga ingin mereka sebagai pengingat untukmu, mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, kau masih dalam kekangan marga ini. Kau tidak bisa sebebas yang kau kira, akan ada waktu tertentu di mana kau harus menuruti ucapanku sebagai kepala _clan_."

"…" Sasuke tak merespon.

"Itu juga berlaku untukmu, Itachi," Shishui menambahkan, ia menghisap rokok lalu mengepulkan asapnya. Ia lalu meraih kepala Sasuke, mengacak rambutnya. "Tapi aku akan berusaha sebisaku supaya 'waktu tertentu' itu tidak pernah ada," senyum Shishui. "Yang ingin kukatakan hanyalah kalian masih memiliki keterikatan dengan Uchiha, dan kemungkinan terburuk jika sesuatu terjadi. Tapi tentu saja, ayo usahakan hal buruk itu tak pernah terjadi."

Sasuke balas tersenyum.

"Ah, hampir lupa," Shishui gantian menatap Kuroe dan anak buah Sasuke yang lain. "Kalau _urge_ kalian muncul kembalilah ke Uchiha," Shishui menatap serius. Otak Sasuke juga jadi melayang ke kejadian sebelumnya di mana mereka nyaris saja lepas kendali. "Tapi kuharap kalian tak meninggalkan _waka_ kalian sendirian. _Well_ , berharap saja _urge_ kalian tak muncul di waktu bersamaan. Atau berusahalah untuk mencegahnya muncul di waktu bersamaan."

Kuroe dan yang lain mengangguk. Setelah itu Shisui pamit.

"Aku masih mau di sini, Shishui- _san_ ," ucap Itachi. Ia tetap tinggal bersama Kuroe dan yang lain, membiarkan Shishui pergi bersama anak buahnya.

"Hei, ayo adakan pesta. Akhirnya mereka kembali ke sini loh," ujar Itachi.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Bilang saja kalian ingin minum minum," ucapnya setengah tertawa. "Biar kupanggil Naruto," ucapnya kemudian. Malam itu pun mereka pesta. "Ngomong-ngomong aku ingin mengadakan _event_ khusus di _café_ untuk ulang tahun Naruto nanti," ucap Sasuke sambil menenggak _beer_ di gelasnya.

"Ah, iya ya, sekarang mereka sudah kembali. Bisa mengadakan apapun," cengir Naruto.

"Memangnya _event_ apa?" tanya Kuroe.

"Masih kupikirkan. Ada usul?" tanya Sasuke. Mereka terdiam sesaat. Ken melirik Itachi, lalu melirik Hiiragi, setelahnya nyengir nista.

"Gimana kalau jadi _maid café_ sehari," usul Ken. Detik berikutnya yang lain langsung tersedak dan memukul-mukul dada mereka. "Kalau Itachi- _sama_ pasti oke, tapi kalau Hiiragi pasti horror!" Ken tertawa puas.

"Hei, kenapa aku jadi ikut juga," protes Itachi.

"Wajib ikut, soalnya Anda ikutan pesta malam ini," paksa Ken. "Bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak mau," protes yang lain.

"Ayolah, pasti seru~"

Ashima menghela nafas lelah. "Memang menyakitkan, tapi jujur saja kurasa ide Ken bagus," ucapnya. "Aku pernah baca _café-café_ yang masuk _rank_ atas _popularity vote_ , biasanya paling ramai kalau ada _danshi-café_ mengadakan _event crossdress_ jadi _maid_."

"Nah kan!" ucap Ken bersemangat. "Masih ada waktu untuk membuat kostum nya."

"…" yang lain langsung bungkam dengan tatapan suram. "Mau dipikir berapa kalipun aku tidak mau," ucap Sasuke.

"Psst…ayolah, bayangkan saja Naruto- _chan_ pakai wig panjang, lalu rok mini," ucap Ken sok berbisik pada Sasuke, tapi suaranya cukup keras supaya yang lain bisa dengar.

"Eeeh, kok aku," ucap Naruto tak terima.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menatap pasti, ia menoleh dan menyeringai menatap Ken. " _Maid café_ , siapa akut?"

"EEEEEHHHHHHHHH…?!" seru yang lain sambil bergubrak-ria.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Selamat datang di Bluebell _café_."

"KYAAAAHHH…!"

Pelanggan langsung histeris saat keesokan harinya yang menyambut mereka adalah enam—ralat—tujuh pangeran cakep. Pasalnya hari itu Itachi ikutan juga menyambut mereka, ia memakai seragam Ashima yang lainnya, maklum, tubuh Itachi paling mendekati dengan ukuran tubuh Ashima.

"Maaf menunggu lama, kami sudah kembali _Oujo-sama_ ," sambut mereka yang lagi-lagi membuat histeris pelanggan.

"Aku sudah memenuhi stiker untuk foto bareng kalian loooh," histeris mereka.

Hari itupun menjadi hari yang sangat sibuk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tanggal sepuluh nanti kami akan mengadakan _event_ spesial loh…jangan lupa datang ya," ucap Ken.

" _Event_ spesial?"

"Iya, kami akan mengadakan _maid café_ selama seharian penuh. Datang ya…juga, sebarkan info ini pada teman-teman kalian loh~"

Ghak…!

Sontak para pelanggan langsung mimisan di tempat.

"KAMI PASTI DATANG!" ucap mereka ber api-api.

"…mereka bersemangat sekali," ucap Naruto dengan muka diarsir, ia melihat ekspresi yang lain juga sama saja. Sepertinya yang bersemangat soal ini Cuma Ken. Mungkin Sasuke, tapi cowok itu juga tampak _horror_ membayangkan akan memakai pakaian _maid_ nanti. Kalau Itachi terlihat biasa-biasa saja, karena bisa dibilang sejak awal dia sudah mirip cewek. Kalau memakai pakaian _maid_ mungkin tidak akan jauh beda dari _image_ awalnya.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak apa-apa di sini terus?" tanya Sasuke pada Itachi, pasalnya sejak Kuroe dan yang lain datang, Itachi juga masih di rumah Sasuke dan Naruto, ikut membantu _café_ mereka. "Pain tidak keberatan?"

"Yeah, aku sudah bilang padanya kok masih akan berada di Uchiha. Dan ini masih dalam jangka waktu 'berada di Uchiha'," ucapnya. "Ayo, waktunya ganti baju," cengirnya.

Hari ini adalah hari yang mereka nantikan—atau tidak—yaitu ulang tahun Naruto, hari di mana mereka akan menjadi _maid_ seharian.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Ken masih sibuk tertawa sejak kemarin. Dari kemarin seragam _maid_ mereka sudah tiba, mereka berlatih memakai seragam, wig, juga berlatih _make-up_ , dan Ken tak bisa berhenti tertawa, bahkan sampai hari ini saat sekali lagi mereka memakai seragam maid.

Saat pertama mencoba mereka juga menertawakan masing-masing, tapi tetap yang paling tertawa parah adalah Ken.

" _Shut up_ ," ucap Ashima, setengah tertawa menatap Hiiragi. "Hei, kau belum pakai mascara," ucapnya. Yang paling horror tentu saja Hiiragi, dia yang paling tinggi besar dan berotot, wajahnya _masculine_ sekali.

"Aku tidak bisa memakainya, tolong pakaikan," ucap Hiiragi.

"Biar aku saja, aku sudah selesai," ucap Naruto. Tapi ia tertawa juga menatap Hiiragi.

"Owh, _shit_ , ini sempit sekali," rutuk Sasuke sambil memakai stoking. Tawa Naruto makin menjadi melihatnya.

"Hahahaha Sasu—…hahaha Sasuke—…" ia terus tertawa.

" _Urusai_ ," ucap Sasuke lalu dengan jahil menabok bokong Naruto.

"Haha hihihi _sasuga_ , yang paling cocok Itachi- _sama_ ," ucap Ken. Ia menatap Itachi yang terlihat natural sekali.

"Biar kupasangkan pita nya," ucap Kuroe, mengikat pita di rambut Itachi. Kuroe sebenarnya tampak cantik juga, kalau saja di wajahnya tidak ada tattoo. Yang paling natural kedua adalah Ashima, kalau Ken sebelas dua belas dengan Hiiragi.

"Baiklah, ayo, sudah waktunya buka," ucap Kuroe. Mereka menuju lantai satu dan takjub dengan antrian yang ada di luar. "Woah," komentar mereka. Tepat pukul delapan, mereka berbaris di depan pintu _café_.

"Selamat datang di Bluebell _Café_."

"KYYAAAAHHHH KAWAAAIIIII…" teriak para pelanggan.

'APANYA…?' batin mereka tapi tak disuarakan, sementara Ken sudah sibuk menahan tawa lagi.

Pelanggan tidak henti-hentinya datang seharian itu, mereka nyaris tak punya waktu istirahat. Jadi akhirnya mereka istirahat gantian supaya tidak terlalu lelah.

"Hng…?" Sasuke menilik ponselnya setelah mengantar pesanan pelanggan. Ia menyeringai. " _Nii-san_ , waktu istirahatmu sudah habis," ucapnya sambil menghampiri Itachi.

"Iya, aku juga sudah pakai apron lagi," ucap Itachi.

"Sambut tamu di pintu oke," Sasuke mengingatkan.

"Iya aku tahu," ucap Itachi lalu menghampiri pintu. Tak lama kemudia bel berdenting saat pintu dibuka. "Selamat datang di—…ha…?" ucapan Itachi terhenti saat melihat siapa tamu yang barusan masuk. Pain.

Krieett…! Blam!

Untuk beberapa detik keduanya membatu sambil menatap mati satu sama lain.

"Jiiiittt…" Kuroe dan yang lain menatap Sasuke sementara cowok itu sudah tertawa.

"Hahaha habis terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan kan," tawa Sasuke.

"Pfft…!" detik berikutnya Pain juga berusaha menahan tawa.

" _Urusai_ ," omel Itachi dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

" _Hai, hai_. Ah, aku pesan satu meja," ucap Pain masih menahan tawa.

Itachi hanya menggembungkan pipi lalu mengantar Pain ke meja yang kosong, sepertinya sudah disediakan Sasuke karena meja lain penuh.

" _Nii-san_ , senyuuum. Harus ramah sama pelanggan," goda Sasuke.

"Kau juga diamlah," ucap Itachi. Ia mengantar Pain duduk, tapi saat menanyakan pesanan, Sasuke menghampiri.

"Kalian mau pesan apa?" ucap Sasuke, menarik Itachi dan mendudukkannya di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Pain. Pain hanya tertawa pelan lalu mulai membaca buku menu. Itachi pun menemani Pain di sana. "Dan…ah, asal tahu saja. Shift mu sudah selesai. Jadi terserah setelah ini mau kemana," ucap Sasuke saat mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"Aku mau ganti baju du—…" ucap Itachi seraya berdiri.

" _No_ ," potong Pain yang mau tidak mau membuat Itachi kembali duduk, Sasuke tertawa pelan lalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Dasar kau ini," ucap Naruto saat Sasuke kembali.

"Hehe," cengir Sasuke.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong…" Naruto menunjuk pelanggan yang kini menatap mereka iri. Dipandangan para pelanggan tentu saja seperti salah satu _maid_ bisa dipesan khusus untuk menemani makan.

"Ups…" ucap Sasuke, tapi tak peduli. Kembali pada kesibukan sebelumnya.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Terimakasih banyak kunjungannya," mereka mengantar tamu terakhir mereka lalu langsung mengambil papan _one-day maid café_ di depan toko, lalu langsung memutar tanda _open_ menjadi _close_ sebelum ada pengunjung lain datang. Mereka sudah sangat lewat jam tutup, tapi karena pengunjung berdatangan terus, mereka harus menunggu semuanya pergi.

"Astagaa, kukira aku mau mati," ucap Ken duduk kelelahan di salah satu bangku.

"Iya, tak kusangka bakal seramai ini," Naruto ikutan mengeluh. "Mana sekarang harus rekapan dulu, harus beres-beres dulu, lalu gimana persiapan buat buka café besok. Itachi- _nii_ enak sudah pergi dari tadi dan tidak perlu lain-lain dulu."

Sasuke tertawa pelan mengingat Itachi. Tadi siang setelah Pain selesai makan, ia membawa Itachi pulang ke Rikudo dan ia melarang Itachi mengganti pakaiannya. "Kalau selelah ini bagaimana jika besok libur saja. Ini sudah kelewat malam, pasti lelah sekali kalau langsung harus siap-siap untuk besok," ucap Sasuke.

"Yeah, dan banyak bahan makanan yang habis," ucap Ashima. "Kurasa besok harus belanja stok dulu."

"Baiklah, ayo mulai beres-beres. Lebih cepat selesai lebih cepat tidur," Sasuke mengomando. Mereka mulai beres-beres lalu barulah gantian mandi.

"Naruto, kau tidak ingin merayakan ulang tahunmu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menghampiri kulkas. Ia tengah mengantri mandi sementara Naruto baru selesai mandi.

"Huh, sudah secapek ini, aku mau langsung tidur saja. Lagian seharian ini udah kayak pesta," jawab Naruto.

"Ya sudah, diganti besok saja ya. Besok kau mau apa, biar kuberikan. Ah," ucap Sasuke saat melihat Kuroe sudah selesai mandi. Ia pun bergantian masuk.

"Hmm…apa ya," Naruto tampak berpikir. Ia naik ke loteng, menatap seragam _maid_ mereka yang dihanger di dinding. "…apa…" Naruto lalu beralih ke ranjang mereka dan mulai menonton televise. Tak berapa lama Sasuke naik, menutup tangga yang juga pintu kamar mereka.

"Kok belum tidur? Katanya sudah lelah," Sasuke duduk di samping Naruto, masih mengeringkan rambutnya. Naruto tak menjawab, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya terarah ke televise tapi sepertinya tak memerhatikan tayangannya.

" _Ano sa_ , Sasuke," ucap Naruto, ia mengambil remote dan menekan tombol off. "Soal hadiah ulang tahunku…" ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke.

"Ya? Katakan saja," Sasuke meraih pipi Naruto, mengusapnya pelan. Naruto tampak ragu mengatakannya.

"A-ano…" ulang Naruto. Ia menatap mata Sasuke lurus, mengumpulkan keberanian. "A-…ayo lakukan _sex_."

"…"

"…"

Keduanya hening untuk beberapa lama, mata Sasuke perlahan membola. "Hu—…e…etto…" Sasuke juga tak bisa langsung mencerna ucapan Naruto. "Se- _sex_ …? Aku…tidak salah dengar kan…?"

Naruto menggeleng, wajahnya sedikit memerah. "Aku sudah tidak se- _naive_ dulu, aku sudah tahu soal _sex_ sesama cowok. Kurasa…kita bisa melakukannya. Maksudku, orang pacaran kan malah sejak awal sudah bisa melakukannya, tapi sepertinya kau menahan diri karena aku belum tahu apa-apa. Jadi…jadi…sekarang, k-kau tidak perlu menahan diri lagi."

 _Grab_ …!

Detik berikutnya tubuh Naruto sudah terbaring di ranjang, kedua tangannya dikunci di kedua sisi tubuh oleh tangan Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke…" panggil Naruto. Wajahnya memanas melihat ekspresi Sasuke. Apa cowok itu sebegitu menginginkannya? Rasanya ia menyesal sekali tak menuruti keinginan Sasuke lebih awal. "Ayo lakukan, aku sudah siap," ucap Naruto dengan sebuah senyum manis.

.

.

.

~To be Continue~

.

.

.

Kalo pengin liat gambar mereka pake baju Maid, silahkan kunjungi facebook page _**Noisseggra no Sekai**_ ^-^/

Buat pemenang nama café, semoga suka posternya ya~ XD

Read, review, check out the picture please…


	23. Chapter 23: Vow

Makasih banyak buat yang nyempetin review dan jadi mood booster :D

#Guest : wakakaka tisu nya ditunda dulu XD taruh WC lagi sana #dor! Btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

#wkwkland : nyahaha biar anata penasaran XD kufufu itachi bishie soalnya kalo disini :3a kalo naru shota #engaak XD btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

#Secretfans : wew tapi ingatlah nak, ini rated T Xd mohon disimpan dulu kompornya ssebelum rate M #apalah XD btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

#Me : wokokoo pasrah doi, tubruk jangan? XD btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya~

#Sasunaru : nyahaa silahkan beli tisu dulu XD ah, ini update sesuai jadwal kok :3 makasih udah nunggu~ makasih juga read reviewnya ya…

#amura : wekeke biar yg baca pd ngamuk XXDDD sange nya ditunda dulu #wooyy XD btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

#D: bahaya kenapa? O . o kufufufu ditunda lmon nya XD dan hm…krn ini setting nya dunia nyata kayaknya gak MPREG XD btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

#deasy674 : krn gak log in balesnya di sini gak papa kan ya? :D hehe abis sayang cogan dilewatkan jd tk bikin mreka balik lagi XD kufufu malam pertamanya ditunda dulu yak wakaka btw makasih banyak read reviewnya :D

.

Yang log in dibales lewat PM ya ;) phabo uniq, uknowJung, hanazawa kay, negisama, hipo kuro, TofuVanilla415, tixxxxx, ivaa6x, AkumaKitsune718, FujoC and liaajahfujo.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 23: Vow

(The last chapter of the second part of the trilogy)

.

.

.

Mata Sasuke perlahan membola. "Hu—…e…etto…" Sasuke juga tak bisa langsung mencerna ucapan Naruto. "Se- _sex_ …? Aku…tidak salah dengar kan…?"

Naruto menggeleng, wajahnya sedikit memerah. "Aku sudah tidak se- _naive_ dulu, aku sudah tahu soal _sex_ sesama cowok. Kurasa…kita bisa melakukannya. Maksudku, orang pacaran kan malah sejak awal sudah bisa melakukannya, tapi sepertinya kau menahan diri karena aku belum tahu apa-apa. Jadi…jadi…sekarang, k-kau tidak perlu menahan diri lagi."

 _Grab_ …!

Detik berikutnya tubuh Naruto sudah terbaring di ranjang, kedua tangannya dikunci di kedua sisi tubuh oleh tangan Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke…" panggil Naruto. Wajahnya memanas melihat ekspresi Sasuke. Apa cowok itu sebegitu menginginkannya? Rasanya ia menyesal sekali tak menuruti keinginan Sasuke lebih awal. "Ayo lakukan, aku sudah siap," ucap Naruto dengan sebuah senyum manis.

Gulp…!

Sasuke meneguk ludah berat. Perlahan ia menurunkan wajahnya, mendekatkannya ke wajah Naruto. Tapi ia lalu menurunkan seluruh berat badannya ke Naruto, kepalanya ia letakkan di pundak Naruto.

"Tapi aku sudah tidak punya _energy_ untuk itu," ucap Sasuke. "Aku lelah sekali."

"Hahaha," Naruto pun hanya bisa tertawa. Ia menepuk kepala Sasuke beberapa kali. "Ya sudah ayo tidur saja. Yang itu bisa lain kali."

"Hng…" Sasuke menggumam tak jelas. Selanjutnya ia diam saja, pura-pura mulai tertidur, tapi matanya menatap kosong seolah memikirkan sesuatu.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Sasuke, ayo masak buat sarapan. Ashima- _san_ dan Hiiragi- _san_ pergi belanja kan, pulangnya pasti lapar," ajak Naruto keesokan pagi nya.

"Ng…ajak Ken saja bagaimana? Aku ingin menyiram tanaman sesekali," balas Sasuke.

"…baiklah," jawab Naruto pada akhirnya meski sempat sedikit heran. Ia pun mengajak Ken untuk membantunya memasak, sementara Sasuke mengambil slang dan memasangnya ke kran, membawanya ke kebun bunga di sebelah café.

"Jadi…kalian sedang bertengkar atau apa?" tanya Kuroe yang juga berada di kebun, memupuk tanaman yang sudah disirami Sasuke.

"Huh? Tidak kok," balas Sasuke tapi langsung mengalihkan pandangan.

"Begitu," balas Kuroe, tapi seolah menyisakan ruang pernyataan. Agak lama keduanya terdiam, sampai akhirnya Sasuke menghela nafas dan mulai buka mulut.

"Kadang aku hanya merasa tidak adil…" ucap Sasuke. "Dengan Shishui- _san_ kembali, aku mengklaim kembali nama Uchiha ku. Lalu konflik dengan Uchiha waktu itu…meski perang, aku sudah memiliki _closure_ dengan keluargaku. Tapi Naruto…" Sasuke tak melanjutkan ucapannya, sepertinya Kuroe juga sudah tahu maksud Sasuke.

"…" Kuroe juga tak langsung menjawab. Ia bangkit lalu beralih memupuk tanaman lainnya. "Kalau begitu cukup jadi keluarga barunya kan. Aku tidak yakin kami bisa menjadi itu—atau Naruto- _kun_ yang tidak bisa—tapi kalau Anda, sudah pasti bisa kan," Kuroe bangkit, menatap Sasuke lalu beralih menoleh ke arah dapur. "Jadi bukannya malah Anda jadi menghindarinya begini."

"…yeah…" balas Sasuke.

"Jadi mumpung café tutup," Kuroe meraih slang di tangan Sasuke. "Kenapa kalian tidak kencan saja."

"Eh…?"

"Kencan," ulang Kuroe. "Sebagai ganti kemarin tidak merayakan ulang tahun nya."

"…" Sasuke menoleh ke arah dapur. " _Well_ , kurasa boleh…" jawabnya lalu melangkah menuju dapur.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Atas saran Kuroe, Sasuke mengajak kencan Naruto meski hanya nonton bioskop yang berujung Sasuke keluar lebih cepat seperti biasa, lalu jalan-jalan di Mall hanya sekedar melihat-lihat. _Well_ , mereka cowok, memangnya mau apa? Lalu makan. Pokoknya typical orang kencan.

"Iya, pelayannya tadi benar-benar kewalahan, hahaha."

"Mungkin orang baru, astaga, aku masih ingat wajah pelanggannya."

Mereka ngobrol santai sambil menyusuri trotoar, daun maple berguguran mengiringi langkah mereka. Udara sudah mulai dingin, Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto dan memasukkannya ke saku _coat_ nya, menggenggamnya di sana. Naruto tersenyum dengan wajah sedikit tersipu. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, menikmati kesunyian di antara mereka.

Mereka hanya berjalan tak peduli mau kemana, hanya mengikuti langkah kaki, hanya sekedar menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Hingga mata Naruto sedikit membola saat tanpa sadar langkah mereka menuju ke arah deretan Love Hotel. Naruto langsung memalingkan wajah, lalu melirik Sasuke. Cowok itu tampak biasa saja, apa Sasuke hanya tak menyadari tempat mereka berada? Atau Sasuke memang mau melanjutkan yang kemarin malam? Yang manapun itu jantung Naruto jadi berdebar.

"Sudah mulai sore. Mau pulang sekarang atau kemana dulu?" tanya Sasuke.

Ah, sepertinya Sasuke hanya tak menyadari mereka di mana. Naruto mengangguk. "Ayo pulang saja," ajak Naruto. Mereka pulang menggunakan bus, sengaja tak membawa motor karena memang ingin jalan-jalan tanpa perlu memikirkan kembali ke tempat parkir motor mereka.

" _Tadaima_ ," keadaan rumah sepi saat mereka kembali. "Hng…?" sebuah _note_ bertuliskan 'kami keluar sebentar' terpajang di pintu kulkas. "Sepertinya mereka sedang keluar," Naruto menunjukkan _note_ itu ke Sasuke.

"Mm hm, ya sudah, ayo masak untuk makan malam. Aku lapar," ucap Sasuke seraya menaiki tangga loteng. Naruto mengikuti. Sasuke melepas jaketnya, menggantungnya di dinding. Ia duduk di ranjang untuk melepas sepatu.

"Umm…" Naruto menghampiri, duduk di samping Sasuke. Ia menatap Sasuke, Sasuke balas menatapnya. Sepertinya tak perlu kata untuk mereka menyatukan bibir. Sinar matahari sore menyinari tubuh Naruto yang detik berikutnya ditindih oleh Sasuke, bibirnya masih ditaut dengan pagutan basah. "Ngh…Sasu—…ke…" Naruto menelengkan wajahnya saat lidah Sasuke beralih ke leher Naruto. Tangan Naruto beralih memeluk leher Sasuke.

"Ne~ Naruto," panggil Sasuke, menjilat cuping telinga Naruto. "Beberapa hari ke depan…aku mau pergi," ucap Sasuke, menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia sedikit mengangkat tubuh bagian atasnya supaya bisa menatap Naruto.

"Pergi? Kemana?" tanya Naruto sedikit terengah.

"…" tak langsung menjawab. "…pulang," balas Sasuke.

"Begitu," balas Naruto lalu mengecup bibir Sasuke. "Salam buat Shishui- _san_ ," senyumnya. Sasuke balas tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dari bawah terdengar suara pintu dibuka, lalu suara orang ngobrol. Sepertinya Kuroe dan yang lain sudah kembali. "Ah, malah mereka sudah balik duluan, kita belum jadi masak," Sasuke pun bangkit. "Ayo," ia menarik tangan Naruto supaya bangun, mereka pun turun ke lantai dua.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Seperti yang dibilang Sasuke, keesokan hari nya Sasuke pergi, tapi tak seorangpun bawahannya yang ikut. Biar membantumu di café, katanya saat Naruto bertanya apa dia pergi sendirian. Karena itulah Naruto membuka café seperti biasa bersama Kuroe dan yang lain, hanya Sasuke saja yang tidak ada.

"Silahkan menu nya," Naruto menyodorkan buku menu ke pelanggan. Ia menatap kalender sementara pelanggannya memilih pesanan. Kira-kira Sasuke akan pergi berapa lama ya? Pikirnya. Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun sebelum pergi, Naruto juga tak bertanya karena tak ingin ikut campur masalah keluarga Sasuke kalau Sasuke tak buka mulut duluan.

"Tolong paket ini dan ini ya," pesan si pelanggan, membawa Naruto kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Oh, baiklah. Mohon tunggu sebentar," Naruto pun kembali pada kesibukannya.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Sasuke menatap pemandangan di luar bus sambil menutup dagu hingga mulut dengan telapak tangannya. Pemandangan yang mulai ia kenali. Tak lama kemudian ia meraih ponselnya, menatap nomor seseorang. Agak lama sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menekan tombol call.

"Kurasa kutelfon sekarang saja," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Sasuke menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya, mendengarkan nada sambung. Tak lama kemudian telefon diangkat.

" _Hallo_ ," suara seorang perempuan.

"…" Sasuke tak langsung menjawab.

" _Halloo_ …?" ulang perempuan itu. "Ini siapa?"

"…" Sasuke membuka mulut untuk menjawab, tapi ia tak langsung bisa mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kalau telefon iseng akan kututup," perempuan itu terdengar sedikit kesal.

"Hei," akhirnya Sasuke pun bersuara. "Kurasa aku butuh bantuanmu."

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Itachi, kau sudah selesaikan laporan pembangunan bulan ini?" tanya Nagato menghampiri pintu sebuah ruangan yang terbuka.

"Iya sudah," Itachi keluar membawa setumpuk dokumen, Nagato mengambil beberapa berkas dari tangan Itachi lalu mulai membukanya. Mereka berjalan santai menuju ruang rapat.

"Astaga, memangnya Pain mau membangun apa sih di sini, resort bukan, pusat bisnis bukan," ucap Nagato.

"Hahaha kadang dia benar-benar seenaknya sendiri," balas Itachi. "Itulah kenapa para petinggi Rikudo lainnya sering mengomel."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal itu…" Nagato mengangkat kepala dari dokumen di tangannya. "Aku sudah dengar dari Pain—atau lebih tepatnya dia tidak pernah mau diam—katanya kau mengajaknya menikah."

Itachi mengangguk. "Aku hanya merasa Pain selalu saja yang berjuang untukku, setidaknya aku juga ingin melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Dia selalu parno sendiri hanya dengan aku pergi atau bertemu orang baru, jadi kurasa…aku ingin kami memiliki ikatan di mana dia tidak perlu meragukanku lagi," terang Itachi. Nagato tampak sudah mau angkat bicara, tapi Itachi memotongnya. "Tenang saja, aku sudah memikirkan soal itu," ucap Itachi. "Aku hanya akan menikahinya di balik layar saja, cukup kalian saja yang tahu. Aku juga tidak ingin pewaris Rikudo putus di generasi Pain hanya karena aku memintanya untuk menikahiku. Pain harus tetap menikahi wanita yang akan mengandung anaknya sebagai pewaris syah Rikudo."

"…" Nagato terdiam sesaat. "…kau kuat," ucapnya. Itachi hanya tersenyum membalasnya. "Ah, aku jadi ingat, sepertinya soal pewaris, posisi Pain juga dalam masalah."

"Huh? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Itachi.

"Kau ingat Malcolm, salah satu pemegang saham Rikudo yang menjabat sejak ayah Pain menjadi CEO?"

Itachi mengangguk.

"Dia adalah orang nomor dua yang posisinya paling kuat setelah Pain," Nagato melanjutkan. "Aku dengar kabar kalau dia akan segera menikahkan puteri nya dengan CEO perusahaan besar dari Amerika. Pernikahannya mendadak sekali, tebakanku, dia ingin merebut posisi Pain. Kalau Rikudo berhasil menjalin aliansi dengan group raksasa dari luar negeri, perhatian kekuasaan bisa teralih ke Malcom karena dianggap pengaruhnya lebih besar. Apalagi jika Malcolm akan segera mendapatkan cucu—penerus—dari pernikahan puteri nya."

"Jadi Pain harus sudah menemukan pewaris sebelum pernikahan mereka terjadi?" tanya Itachi.

"Atau setidaknya pendamping," ucap Nagato. "Setahu mereka Pain bahkan tak memiliki kandidat satupun yang ingin dijadikannya istri."

"…" Itachi terdiam. Apa ia salah dengan mengajak Pain menikah?

Obrolan mereka terhenti saat mereka mencapai ruang rapat. Sebagian besar orang sudah hadir termasuk Zetsu, Konan dan yang lainnya, bahkan Kisame yang meski memiliki bisnis lain, dia tetap dipercayai Pain mengurus beberapa urusan Rikudo. Agak lama sampai beberapa petinggi Rikudo lainnya hadir, Pain yang paling terlambat.

"Maaf terlambat, aku terlalu sibuk memilih desain ga—…" Pain tak melanjutkan ucapannya. "Baiklah, ayo mulai rapatnya," ia pun membuka rapat itu.

Seperti biasa, rapat berjalan lumayan menjengkelkan bagi para petinggi Rikudo karena banyak dari mereka yang tidak setuju dengan program kerja Pain. Tapi mereka juga tak berani terlalu membantah, karena suka tak suka, Rikudo jauh lebih berkembang dibanding generasi sebelumnya adalah saat Pain menjabat menjadi CEO.

"Ada yang lain lagi?" tanya Pain mengakhiri rapat. Tak ada yang bersuara. "Baiklah, sepertinya kuakhiri saja rapatnya. Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin membahas sesuatu. Dan itu di luar topic mengenai perusahaan," ucap Pain. "Aku ingin membicarakan soal penerus Rikudo setelahku."

Tatapan yang lain langsung terbelalak, tak menyangka Pain akan membawa obrolan itu sekarang. Apakah kabar mengenai Malcom sudah mencapai telinganya? Karena Malcolm juga tampak terkejut, seolah ada sesuatu yang tak ingin Pain ketahui.

"Aku akan menikah," ucap Pain. Itachi dan Nagato menatap horror, jangan bilang dia mau mengumumkan pernikahannya dengan Itachi. Itachi melotot menatap Pain, menggeleng sepelan yang ia bisa. Mengatakan 'jangan katakan bodoh! Posisimu bisa lebih buruk dari ini!' hanya lewat tatapan mata. Tapi bukan Pain kalau dia menurut begitu saja, jadi dia malah memalingkan muka, menatap wajah-wajah kesal para petinggi Rikudo dari jaman ayahnya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, Anda akan menikah dengan siapa? Selama ini saya tidak melihat Anda bersama wanita calon pendamping Anda," tentu saja Malcolm yang bertanya, ia merasa dirinya terancam, rencananya sudah nyaris berhasil dan tiba-tiba Pain berkata akan menikah.

"Ah, tenang saja, pendampingku memang bukan wanita," ucap Pain. Mampus! Terjadi sudah ketakutan Itachi. "Aku akan menikahinya," Pain menunjuk Itachi dengan ibu jarinya. Semua tatapan tentu saja langsung terarah pada Itachi.

"Pain- _sama_ , Anda pasti bercanda," ucap Malcolm, tertawa setengah mengejek. Yang lain melayangkan pandangan yang sama. "Apa itu berarti Anda akan memutus pewaris Rikudo?" ucapnya puas. Semua yang di sana pasti tahu apa artinya itu, soal pelimpahan kekuasaan akan jatuh pada Malcolm.

Pain meghembuskan nafas lelah, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dengan kedua siku bertumpu di meja. " _Look, I remember saying I was getting married. With a man_. Tapi aku tidak ingat mengatakan aku melepas hak ku untuk memilih penerusku," Pain meraih sebuah berkas di sampingnya, membuka benda itu, memperlihatkan beberapa lembar kertas. "Aku sudah menunjuk siapa pewarisku, yang akan kulimpahkan padanya kewenangan serta kekuasaan penuh atas Rikudo setelah aku tak memimpinnya nanti," ucap Pain. Yang lain jelas terkejut, tak terkecual Itachi, Nagato dan bawahan terdekat Pain lainnya. Pain melanjutkan ucapan, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih lantang seolah sebuah penegasan bahwa tak bisa yang ada mengganggu gugat ucapannya. "Aku memilih putera Nagato dan Konan sebagai pewaris Rikudo generasi setelahku."

'HUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH…?!' mereka terkejut, tapi untung tak ada yang berani menyuarakan keterkejutan mereka. Tak terkecuali Nagato yang kini mematung menatap Pain, Konan juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan tangan di perutnya yang membuncit, dia memang sudah memasuki bulan untuk melahirkan. Yup, benar sekali. Pain baru saja melimpahkan kekuasaan penuhnya pada seorang bayi yang bahkan masih berada di kandungan ibu nya, dan ibu itu bukanlah istri Pain, bukan juga garis keturunan Rikudo.

"Pa—…" Malcolm dan yang lain sudah siap protes, tapi Pain mengangkat tangannya supaya mereka diam.

"Rapat selesai. Bubar," ucap Pain. Mereka tampak mau mengoceh lagi, tapi Pain mengulangi perintahnya. "Bu-bar. Keluar dari sini."

Mereka pun keluar dari ruangan dengan tampang kesal dan langkah dihentak, tapi Pain tidak peduli.

"Kau bodoh atau apa!" Nagato yang pertama angkat suara, ia sudah berada di hadapan Pain, mencengkeram kerah kemeja nya. Yang tetap tinggal hanyalah Nagato dan bawahan-bawahan terdekat Pain.

"Hei tenang saja, kurasa aku belum akan mati, jadi anakmu masih ada waktu untuk tumbuh dewasa," jawab Pain dengan santai. Nagato menatap tak percaya, tapi ia tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Ia pun melepas cengkeramannya. "Ah, dan soal ini, kurasa memang terlambat, tapi apa ada yang keberatan soal keputusanku?" ia menatap bawahannya satu per satu.

"Dan dia baru menanyakannya setelah semua ini," ucap Kakuzu super datar.

"Maksudku, kalian semua _gay_ kan," tambah Pain.

"SIAPA YANG _GAY_!" omel Deidara.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tanya, siapa yang akan menikah dengan wanita setelah ini? Pernikahan normal seperti Nagato dan Konan. Karena kalau ada, mungkin aku harus mulai memikirkan anak siapa yang akan jadi penerus syah supaya nantinya tidak perlu ada perang saudara."

"Jadi itu yang kau cemaskan?" Zetsu memijit pelipisnya, kadang jalan pikiran boss mereka yang satu itu benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak. "Bagaimana kalau kau pikirkan dulu bagaimana posisi mu sekarang?" tambah Zetsu. "Bagaimana cara kau menghadapi petinggi Rikudo lainnya!"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja," jawab Pain santai. "Kan ada kalian."

Snap…

Seketika semuanya bungkam. Pain mengatakan itu tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, seolah percaya penuh pada mereka.

"Aaaah, inilah yang menyebalkan dari boss brengsek kita," Kisame menyeringai.

Hidan ikutan menghela nafas lelah. "Kurasa kalau kesetiaan kita pada Pain sampai membuat kita tidak ingin menikah karena harus mengurus boss brengsek satu ini," Hidan mengedikkan pundaknya. "Kita memang _gay_."

Pain tertawa pelan. "Aku mengandalkan kalian," balasnya, menatap mereka satu per satu dengan mata penuh kesungguhan. "Dan hey, aku sama sekali tak melarang kalian menikah," lanjut Pain, mulai memberesi dokumennya. Yang lain melakukan hal yang sama.

"Tapi kalau kelakuanmu terus begini mana bisa kami meninggalkan kau sendiri," balas Sasori dengan wajah lempengnya yang biasa.

"Diamlah, aku tidak ingin dengar kritik dari bocah."

"Wajahku sudah begini sejak lahir."

" _Damn baby face_ ," rutuk Pain. Ia lalu bangkit dan menghampiri Itachi, duduk di meja. "Jadi, kapan tanggal pernikahannya?"

"…" tak langsung menjawab, Itachi menghela nafas lelah. Ia memutar matanya menatap Pain dan menggeleng tidak percaya. " _I can't believe I'm gonna marry such an ass_ ," ucapnya. Pain balas tertawa lalu menundukkan wajahnya untuk mengecup bibir Itachi sesaat.

"So, kau mau gaun yang seperti apa?" Pain menarik kembali sebuah berkas ke sampingnya.

" _What? A gown_?" Itachi mengerutkan alis.

"Yeah, tadi kubilang aku terlambat karena sibuk memilih gaun kan, untuk pernikahan kita," Pain mulai membuka-buka sebuah katalog.

" _No way_ ," protes Itachi.

Deidara dan Kisame tampak berpikir. " _Yes way_ ," ucap mereka dua detik kemudian."

" _No freaking way! I'm not gonna wear_ —…"

Sepertinya perdebatan di ruang rapat itu masih akan berlanjut untuk beberapa lama.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Kenapa kau tidak bawa syal, cuaca sudah mulai dingin," ucap Kuroe, ia melepas syal nya lalu melingkarkannya di leher Naruto.

"Terimakasih," ucap Naruto. "Habis kupikir aku sudah pakai coat jadi tidak masalah."

Kuroe ganti menatap Hiiragi. "Tinggal apa yang belum dibeli?" tanyanya.

"Kopi. Lalu pasta," jawab Hiiragi.

"Ya sudah, ayo," ucap Naruto.

Saat ini mereka tengah belanja untuk keperluan café. Sudah seminggu Sasuke belum kembali juga, jadi Naruto melakukan pekerjaan café bersama Kuroe dan yang lain. "Kira-kira kapan dia pulang ya…?" gumam Naruto tanpa sadar.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Kuroe.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya bicara sendiri," Naruto melanjutkan langkah. Setelah selesai belanja, mereka pun pulang. Naruto sedikit heran saat mendengar suara-suara dari rumah, ia tidak yakin Ken dan Ashima biasa ngobrol seribut itu. " _Tadaima_ ," ucap Naruto sembari membuka pintu. Suara yang terdengar semakin jelas, suara anak kecil. Naruto melihat ke rak sepatu dan mendapati beberapa pasang sepatu yang tak dikenalinya, juga dua pasang sepatu anak-anak. Apa ada tamu? Siapa?

" _Okaeri_ ," sambut seseorang. Sasuke.

"Ah, kau sudah kembali," ucap Naruto. Ia melepas sepatu dan memakai sandal ruangan. "Ada tamu?" tanyanya.

Sasuke tak menjawab, hanya menyunggingkan senyum. "Berikan belanjaanmu pada Kuroe dan Hiiragi saja, biar mereka yang membawanya ke gudang café."

Naruto pun menurut. Setelah itu ia mengikuti langkah Sasuke ke lantai dua, ia mendengar suara anak kecil berlarian dan bertengkiar kecil, saat ia memasuki ruang tengah, ia terbelalak saat mendapati beberapa orang yang dikenalinya. Sakura dan Sai juga ada di sana, tapi yang membuat mata Naruto berkaca-kaca detik berikutnya adalah dua orang lagi yang duduk di sofa berseberangan dengan Sakura dan Sai. Seorang wanita bersurai merah panjang, juga seorang pria bersurai pirang. Kushina dan Minato, orang tua Naruto. Dua bocah yang berlarian ke ruang tengah lalu ke ruang depan adalah seorang bocah lelaki dengan surai merah dan seorang bocah perempuan bersurai pirang berkuncir dua yang Naruto yakini sebagai kedua adik kembarnya.

Sakura dan Sai yang melihat Naruto masuk kini menatap bocah pirang itu, Minato dan Kushina mengikuti arah tatapan mereka. Tatapan mereka bertemu, Naruto tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Apa ia pantas kalau berlari dan memeluk mereka? Ia merasa tidak pantas. Sama sekali tidak pantas. Jadi dia—…

Tapi tiga detik berikutnya mata Naruto terbelalak saat Kushina menghambur ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat. Sangat erat. Kushina tak mengatakann apapun, tapi lalu terdengar ia terisak. Naruto juga tak bisa berkata apa-apa, perlahan ia mengangkat tangannya…sangat perlahan, ia memberanikan diri untuk balas memeluk _Kaa-san_ nya itu. Butiran bening akhirnya tumpah juga dari kedua iris sapphire nya.

Minato tampak tersenyum, mengusap matanya yang sedikit basah lalu bangkit dan menghampiri keduanya, memeluk mereka lalu mengecup kedua puncak kepala mereka bergantian.

" _Okaeri_ , Naruto," ucap Minato.

"…ya, _Tadaima, Kaa-san, Tou-san_ ," balas Naruto dengan suara bergetar. " _Tadaima_ ," ulangnya, tak mampu membendung emosi dan berakhir menyembunyikan wajah di pundak _Kaa-san_ nya. Mereka saling memeluk erat untuk beberapa saat, Minato yang pertama melepas pelukan. Kushina melakukan hal yang sama tapi masih merangkul pundak Naruto.

" _Aruto_ , _Aruno_ , kemarilah," panggil Minato, melakukan _gesture_ memanggil dengan tangannya pada dua bocah yang tengah mengamati aquarium di ruang depan. Kedua bocah itu menghampiri. "Beri salam pada _Nii-chan_ kalian," ucap Minato.

Aruto dan Aruno menatap Naruto, Naruto balas menatap mereka. Naruto sedikit takut, apa tidak apa-apa ia akrab dengan mereka? Dulu saat pergi Naruto menuliskan di surat pada orang tua nya jika tidak apa-apa kalau kedua adiknya tidak tahu jika mereka punya kakak, ia tidak ingin menjadi pengaruh buruk bagi adik-adiknya. Tapi sekarang bagaimana…?

" _Onii-chan_ …?" panggil si kembar cewek.

Mata Naruto terbelalak. Rasanya kegelisahannya yang tadi langsung sirna. Ia pun berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi mereka.

"Naluto- _niichan_ ," ulang Aruno dan tertawa.

"Yeah," balas Naruto, ia tersenyum, mengusap lembut kepala Aruno.

"Benal-benal _niichan_ nya Luno," komentar Aruto dengan logat cadel nya. "Lambutnya sama, matanya juga."

"Aruto, _nii-chan_ nya Aruno kan juga _nii-chan_ nya Aruto," Kushina mengusap kepala Aruto.

" _Nii-chan_ , milip _Tou-chan_ , Aluto milip _Kaa-chan_ ," ucapnya lagi. "Jadi _Kaa-chan_ punyanya Aluto, nggak boleh," ia ganti memeluk Kushina.

"Heee pelit, _Kaa-san_ punya _Nii-chan_ juga," goda Naruto.

"Nggak boleh."

"Ya sudah, _Nii-chan_ sama Aruno- _chan_ sama _Tou-san_ saja," Naruto ganti memeluk Aruno. Bocah itu tertawa.

" _Nii-chan_ nya Aluno, _Tou-san_ nya Aluno," ucap Aruno balas memeluk Naruto.

Yang lain tertawa melihat keakraban tiga bersaudara itu. Mereka lalu ngobrol santai sambil bercanda, seolah melepas rasa rindu yang sudah menumpuk sekian lama.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Waah, jadi ini café kalian," ucap Minato malam harinya. Ia sekeluarga juga Sai dan Sakura menginap kali itu. Minato tengah berkeliling di lantai satu bersama Sasuke dan Naruto. "Lumayan juga. Dapat modal dari mana untuk awal pembangunan?"

"Sebelum ini kami kerja di backstage sebuah agency," jawab Sasuke. "Meski pekerjaannya melelahkan gaji nya lumayan. Dari situ kami mulai menabung."

"Backstage agency? Padahal kau bisa saja jadi model Sasuke," tawa Minato.

"Takutnya nanti Anda jadi ngefans, Minato- _san_ ," canda Sasuke.

Kushina muncul dari arah tangga menghampiri mereka.

"Anak-anak sudah tidur, Sakura dan Sai menemani mereka," ucap Kushina.

"Kalau begitu kita mulai saja," Minato menurunkan sebuah kursi untuk Kushina duduk, sementara Minato sendiri duduk di meja menghadap Sasuke dan Naruto. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Bicara…?" bingung Naruto.

"Ya, dia muncul di hadapan kami seorang diri, malah ditemani Sakura dan Sai. Kami sudah _shock_ dikira dia mau membawa kabar buruk apa tentangmu," ucap Kushina. "Tapi saat kami tanya dia malah hanya mengajak kami berkunjung untuk menemuimu, bicaranya setelah bertemu denganmu saja."

Naruto menatap Sasuke, Sasuke balas menatap lalu tersenyum, tapi lalu beralih menatap Kushina dan Minato. "Aku ingin melamar Naruto, kali ini aku ingin mendapatkan restu kalian untuk menikahinya," ucap Sasuke.

Deg…!

Mata Naruto membola. Apa belum cukup kejutan yang diterimanya hari ini? Bisa bertemu keluarganya kembali sudah merupakan hal yang sangat membahagiakan bagi Naruto, lalu ini…? Dada Naruto terasa sesak dengan kebahagiaan. Tapi sedikit ketakutan menggerogotinya, bagaimana reaksi kedua orang tuanya?

Naruto melirik takut-takut, tapi apa yang dijumpainya kembali memberikan kejutan bagi hati kecilnya. Minato dan Kushina tersenyum.

"Sudah kami kira kau akan mengatakan itu," ucap Minato.

"Aaah, sepertinya dulu kami yang salah, menganggap cinta kalian Cuma cinta monyet. Kami tidak menyangka kalian seserius ini soal hubungan kalian," balas Kushina.

"Aku tidak pernah main-main. Aku serius dengan perasaanku pada Naruto. Aku sangat mencintainya, jadi…" Sasuke sedikit membungkukkan kepalanya. "…aku benar-benar memohon restu kalian. Aku ingin memiliki ikatan pernikahan dengan Naruto."

Kushina kembali tersenyum, ia mengusap ujung matanya yang serasa basah. "Kau sendiri, bagaimana denganmu Naruto?" tanya Kushina, suaranya bergetar.

"Aku…" ucap Naruto, menatap kedua orang tuanya secara bergantian. "…aku mencintai Sasuke, _Tou-san, Kaa-san_. Sejak waktu itu, hingga saat ini. Aku mencintainya. Jadi maaf mengecewakan kalau perkiraan kalian waktu itu soal suatu saat aku pasti akan menginginkan sebuah keluarga normal tidak benar. Aku ingin membangun sebuah keluarga bersama Sasuke…meskipun…" Naruto tak melanjutkan ucapannya, ia rasa mereka sudah mengerti.

"…kau dengar sendiri, _Tou-san_ ," ucap Kushina. Terisak, tapi tersenyum. "Sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain merestui mereka."

"Yeah," balas Minato. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, mengacak kepala kedua putra nya itu. "Kami merestui kalian."

Sasuke dan Naruto saling tatap lalu tersenyum. Sasuke memberanikan diri meraih tangan Naruto lalu mengecupnya.

"Oh, hentikan itu. Aku jadi mengingat masa lalu saat masih pacaran dengan Kushina," Minato sok bersedih, yang lain langsung tertawa.

"Tapi berjanjilah satu hal," ucap Kushina. "Jangan-menghilang-lagi-mengerti?" ia menekankan setiap suku kata. "Naruto, semarah apapun kami waktu itu, kami sama sekali tak pernah ada niat untuk membuatmu pergi dari rumah. Bukankah itu yang namanya keluarga, bertengkar, berbeda pendapat, tapi pada akhirnya pasti menemukan penyelesaian. Jadi…jangan pernah pergi lagi, oke," Kushina bangkit demi mengusap pipi Naruto.

"Iya… _Kaa-san_ , aku minta maaf," ucap Naruto.

"Heeeh sebenarnya aku sangat ingin memarahimu saat bertemu kembali," ucap Kushina.

"Eeeehh?" _shock_ Naruto _sweatdrop_.

"Kau pergi dari rumah, dan sama sekali tak pernah memberi kabar sekalipun. Kami sengaja tak mengganti nomor atau pindah alamat, berharap suatu saat kau menghubungi, tapi samaaaa sekali tak ada kabar," Kushina bertolak pinggang.

"U-uh…ma-maaf, _Kaa-san_ ," ucap Naruto.

"Aku bersumpah akan menghajarmu kalau sampai ketemu lagi, tapi…heeeh…" Kushina menghela nafas lelah. "Begitu melihat wajahmu rasanya semua amarahku menguap entah kemana," Kushina kembali mengusap sisi wajah Naruto dengan lembut. Naruto balas tersenyum, lalu meraih tangan Kushina dan menciumnya.

" _Tadaima_ … _Kaa-san_ ," lirihnya.

"Ah, ya, hampir lupa," ucap Minato. Ia merogoh sesuatu di kantong bajunya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak cincin. Ia membukanya, dua buah cincin terpajang di sana. Mau tak mau Naruto dan Sasuke terbelalak. Itu adalah cincin yang diberikan Sasuke untuk Naruto saat pertama kali Sasuke mencoba melamarnya. Saat itu Minato marah sekali, ia bahkan menampar Sasuke hingga bibirnya pecah. Mereka kira Minato sudah membuang cincin itu.

"Cincin pertunangan kalian," ucap Minato, memberikan cincin itu pada Sasuke. "Mungkin akan segera diganti ke cincin perkawinan, tapi kupikir kalian ingin memilikinya."

Naruto tertawa menatap tak percaya pada kotak cincin di tangan Sasuke. Ia tak berkata apa-apa lagi, tapi selanjutnya ia sudah memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke pun balas memeluknya. " _Aishiteru_ ," bisiknya seraya mengecup puncak kepala Naruto.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

.

.

.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Teng…teng…teng…

Dentang bell gereja terdengar begitu manis di telinga. Kelopak bunga berterbangan ditiup angin yang bertiup semilir, menerbangkan pelan tirai-tirai meja berwarna putih.

"Tch!" Pain tampak manyun sambil menopang dagu, sementara Itachi melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak mau pakai gaun," omelnya. Ia mengenakan setelan putih untuk upacara pernikahannya, sementara Pain mengenakan setelan hitam.

"Ah, maaf menunggu," Naruto muncul bersama dengan Sasuke, menggandeng tangan satu sama lain. Sama seperti Itachi, Naruto mengenakan setelan putih sementara Sasuke mengenakan setelan hitam. Begitulah, mereka memutuskan mengadakan upacara pernikahan mereka secara bersamaan. Dan karena Jepang belum melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis, mereka mengadakan pernikahan mereka di luar negeri, di Jepang mereka hanya sebatas mendapatkan _same-sex special partnership certificates_ yang meski dibilang setingkat dengan _marriage_ , tapi tidak diakui secara _legal_ seperti _marriage certificates_. Yang datang ke pernikahan mereka hanyalah orang-orang terdekat saja, di pihak Naruto keluarga Naruto lengkap datang, juga Sai dan Sakura. Di pihak Sasuke tentu saja Kuroe, Ken, Hiragi lalu Ashima. Shishui tidak bisa datang karena masih mengurus Uchiha. Sementara di pihak Pain hanya Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu dan Sasori. Nagato tak berani membawa Konan yang tengah hamil besar, proses persalinannya tinggal menghitung hari. Ia tak mau ambil resiko Konan melahirkan di jalan. Deidara dan Kisame jangan ditanya, mereka sama sekali tak mau melihat Itachi menikah dengan boss mereka, jadi mereka pun tak mau datang. Ah, lalu Malcoml yang datang atas paksaan Pain. Pain mengatakan dia adalah orang terdekat ayahnya, jadi ia menyuruh Malcolm datang sebagai wali. Malcolm yang masih berusaha menjaga kesopanan dan rasa hormat kepada Pain pun dengan senang hati—ralat—dengan pura-pura senang hati datang ke pernikahan Pain.

"Fuuh…" Naruto menghela nafas berkali-kali.

"Kau siap?" Kushina merapikan rambut Naruto.

"Aku sangat grogi," jujur Naruto.

"Tenang saja _senpai_ , yang mengucap sumpah kan Sasuke- _senpai_. Kau tinggal bilang _Yes I do_ saja," ucap Sai.

"Diamlah Sai, kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya," ucap Sakura.

"Memangnya kau tahu? Aku belum menikahimu loh," goda Sai. Sakura hanya tersenyum menyikuti perut Sai.

Upacara pernikahan pun dimulai. Pernikahan pertama adalah Sasuke dan Naruto. Melakukan sesuai upacara yang biasanya berlaku, Sasuke menunggu di altar bersama pendeta, Minato membimbing Naruto, mengantarkannya pada calon pasangan. Setelah keduanya berada di altar yang sama, pendeta membimbing pernikahan mereka, hingga mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk mengucapkan sumpahnya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang juga menatapnya, meraih tangannya dengan lembut, lalu mulai mengucapkan sumpahnya tanpa melepas tatapan dari sapphire cemerlang Naruto.

"Saya mengambil engkau menjadi pasangan saya, untuk saling memiliki dan menjaga, dari sekarang sampai selama-lamanya; Pada waktu susah maupun senang, pada waktu kelimpahan maupun kekurangan, pada waktu sehat maupun sakit, untuk saling mengasihi dan menghargai, sampai maut memisahkan kita, dan inilah janji setiaku yang tulus."

Mata Naruto berkaca-kaca, apalagi saat Sasuke mengecup tangannya dan melingkarkan cincin pernikahan mereka di jari manisnya. Ia tak begitu mendengarkan ucapan pendeta, ah, mungkin benar kata Sai, dia cukup menjawab _Yes I do_ , karena ia benar-benar tak bisa memikirkan kata-kata lain selain itu.

"Ya…aku bersedia," ucap Naruto sedikit serak saat pendeta menanyakan kesediannya untuk menjadi pasangan sehidup semati Sasuke.

Dengan itu upacara pernikahan mereka pun selesai, tepuk tangan mengiringi setelah sumpah diucapkan dan Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto lembut. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke, ia tak melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke sampai mereka menuruni altar, mempersilahkan upacara pernikahan kedua dimulai.

"Bersyukurlah Deidara dan Kisame tidak datang," ucap Kakuzu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Pain, bangkit untuk menuju mimbar.

Kakuzu menghela nafas lelah. "Karena mereka pasti angkat tangan saat pendeta menanyakan apa ada pihak yang keberatan dengan pernikahan kalian."

Pain hanya menyeringai mendengar itu. Ia naik ke altar, lalu Itachi diantar ke sana oleh Kuroe karena pihak dari keluarganya tak ada.

" _I take you to be my lawfully wedded_ ," Pain mengucapkan sumpahnya. " _I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life."_

Upacara pernikahan keduanya pun berjalan lancar. Mereka melanjutkannya dengan pesta di halaman gereja. Suasananya begitu damai, angin bertiup halus menghembus rerumputan hijau, helaian-helaian putih yang mendominasi tema pernikahan, lalu music lembut yang mengiringi percakapan orang-orang yang ada di sana. Benar-benar sebuah pernikahan yang sempurna.

"Hei, kau tidak mau berdansa denganku?" Pain mengulurkan tangannya.

Itachi menghela nafas lelah sebelum menyambut tangan Pain ke lantai dansa. Yang lain mengikuti mereka dengan pasangan masing-masing— _well_ , yang tidak berpasangan hanya menonton saja, oke. Saat matahari mulai menenggelamkan diri, barulah mereka mengakhiri pesta pernikahan kecil itu. Mereka pun kembali ke hotel tempat mereka menginap, untuk mandi dan istirahat pastinya.

"Sasuke, Naruto," Minato mengetuk pintu kamar hotel keduanya, hari belum malam, mereka baru saja selesai mandi. Tak ada jawaban untuk beberapa saat, setelah itu baru terdengar jawaban Naruto lalu pintu yang terbuka. Bisa Minato lihat Sasuke yang hanya mengenakan handuk di pinggang, sepertinya baru selesai mandi.

"Oh, jangan bilang kalian sudah mau menjalani _first night_ kalian sekarang," goda Minato. Sasuke tertawa, sementara Naruto hanya tersipu.

"Tidak _Tou-san_ , lagian ini masih sore. Kami baru saja selesai mandi, itu saja," jawab Naruto. "Ngomong-ngomong ada apa?"

"Ah, tadi Pain memanggil. Katanya sih hanya ingin melanjutkan pesta pernikahan siang tadi. Tapi kurasa tidak masalah kan, besok kami sudah harus pulang dan kalian masih akan di sini mengurus beberapa dokumen pernikahan kalian."

Naruto mengangguk. "Kami akan segera ke sana," ucapnya. Setelah itu Minato pun meninggalkan kamar keduanya.

"Geez, Pain tidak pengertian sekali. Dia sih enak sudah pernah melakukan itu dengan _nii-san_ makanya bisa sesantai ini mengadakan pesta di malam pertama pernikahan," ucap Sasuke setengah bercanda.

"Oi oi oi," balas Naruto dengan wajah memerah. "Tidak apa-apa kan. Lagian besok yang lain pulang, anggap saja pesta perpisahan."

"Iya iya," Sasuke menjewer pipi Naruto dengan gemas, ia sudah selesai berpakaian. "Ayo ke sana."

Naruto mengangguk lalu melangkah, tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangannya supaya mendekat, untuk kemudian mencium Naruto.

"Mnhh…Sasuke, huaaaa…" raungnya saat Sasuke mendorong Naruto hingga terbaring ke ranjang. Sasuke kembali mencium bibir Naruto sebelum mengangkat tubuh atasnya supaya bisa menatap Naruto. "Hei, ayo ke sana, nanti yang lain curiga kalau kita lama," protes Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita sudah menikah kan, jadi biar saja mereka berpikir kita melakukan sesuatu," goda Sasuke yang lagi-lagi membuat wajah Naruto memerah. Mereka kembali menyatukan bibir beberapa lama sebelum Sasuke mau diajak keluar.

"Ehem," ucap Sai saat Sasuke dan Naruto datang. "Ada yang terlambat nih, mana lama banget pula," godanya. Sasuke hanya menyeringai lalu mendorong kepalaa Sai pelan.

" _Kuso kohai_ ," ucapnya.

Mereka melanjutkan pesta kecil mereka di tepian sebuah kolam renang, lampu hias menghiasi suasana malam mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong setelah ini kalian seriusan langsung pulang?" obrol Naruto. "Kenapa tidak jalan-jalan dulu mumpung di sini."

" _Tou-san_ ada pekerjaan Naruto, sama sekali tidak bisa ditinggal," jawab Minato. "Kalau _Kaa-san_ mau tinggal sih tidak apa-apa."

"Inginpun memangnya _anata_ bisa apa kalau kutinggal sendirian," ucap Kushina.

"Hahaha benar juga," tawa Minato.

"Kalau kalian?" Naruto beralih pada Sakura dan Sai.

"Kami akan tinggal untuk beberapa hari, jalan-jalan dulu," balas Sai. "Tapi tenang saja, kami tidak akan mengganggu kalian."

"Hei, kalian. Etto…Itachi junior dan si pirang," panggil Pain, ia dan Rikudo lainnya berada di dekat mereka hanya saja beda meja. "Hanya ingin tanya apa setelah ini kalian sudah punya rencana bulan madu," tunjuknya pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Bu-bulan madu…?" wajah Naruto memerah. Sepertinya malah baru kepikiran.

"Ah, sepertinya belum. Mau ikut kami? Kami berniat ke Reilz."

"Reilz?"

"Pulau yang baru dibeli Pain," Itachi menjelaskan. "Dia membangun tempat pribadi di sana di sisi yang tak digunakan untuk bisnis."

"Asal kalian tidak membawa siapapun. Aku di sana karena ingin ketenangan," Pain menunjuk dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku bahkan meninggalkan mereka," rujuknya pada Kakuzu dan yang lain.

"Tidak apa apa kan," sambung Zetsu. "Biar bawahan-bawahanmu kembali dan mengurus café kalian."

"Tapi terakhir kuingat mereka ditugaskan Shishui- _san_ untuk menjaga Sasuke, bukan untuk menjaga café," _sweatdrop_ Naruto.

"Ya kalo _waka_ memerintah tidak masalah sih," jawab Ken. "Lagipula kalian akan berada di bawah perlindungan Rikudo. Kalau terjadi apa-apa sudah jelas siapa yang akan bertanggungjawab," seringainya.

"…" Naruto tambah _sweatdrop_. Ia berganti menatap Sasuke. "Bagaimana, Sasuke?" tanyanya.

Sasuke menenggak minumannya. "Tidak buruk juga, aku sih oke," balasnya, ia lalu menatap keempat bawahannya. "Tapi jangan membunuh apapun, _please_?"

Mereka tertawa. "Tidak janji," canda Ken.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Jarum jam sudah melewati angka 12 saat mereka menyudahi pesta dan kembali ke kamar hotel masing-masing.

"Huaaah capek sekali," Naruto membanting dirinya ke ranjang.

"Ghh…sepertinya aku terlalu banyak minum," Sasuke duduk di tepian ranjang, memijit kepalanya yang serasa berdenyut. "Besok bisa-bisa _hangover_."

"Kau baik saja?" Naruto bangkit, memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, menaruh kepalanya di pundak Sasuke.

"Mungkin," Sasuke menoleh ke pundak, lagi-lagi tak perlu kata untuk mereka menyatukan bibir. Sasuke langsung memutar tubuh dan menindih Naruto, ia sengaja meletakkan kakinya diantara kaki Naruto, menekan sesuatu di sana tanpa melepas pagutan. "Mnn…Naruto," Sasuke menatap Naruto. "Ayo lakukan sex."

"Ng…" Naruto malah tampak berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau kita tunda dulu sampai kita tiba di Reilz untuk bulan madu?"

"Ehhhh…?" _shock_ Sasuke.

"Ya habisnya sayang kan, dapat bulan madu gratis loh. Sekalian saja kita lakukan di sana."

"Y-ya…nanti di sana lakukan lagi tidak apa-apa kan. Aku sudah kepengen," rengek Sasuke.

"Aaaah, tapi aku inginnya kalau sudah di sana saja," protes Naruto dan malah bangkit dari tindihan Sasuke. "Ah," Naruto menatap datar saat melihat gundukan di bagian bawah tubuh Sasuke. Ia pun menghela nafas lelah. "Untuk malam ini begini saja deh," ucap Naruto lalu menurunkan kepalanya ke selangkangan Sasuke.

"Ngh…!" Sasuke mengerang tertahan saat Naruto mulai memanja miliknya. Ia menatap tubuh Naruto lalu mengulurkan tangannya, tapi Naruto segera menampik. "Masa pegang saja tidak boleh," protes Sasuke.

Naruto bangkit, duduk di pangkuan Sasuke tapi dengan kedua lutut bertumpu di ranjang. "Pokoknya tidak boleh," Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, tangannya bergerak untuk menyatukan milik mereka. "Nanti saat bulan madu kita kau boleh melakukan sesukamu oke?" bisik Naruto lalu mulai memanja milik mereka bersamaan.

Sasuke pun hanya bisa mengalah dan menuruti kemauan Naruto. Ia menatap iris Naruto yang berkabut, perlahan menyentuh pipi Naruto. Ah, sekarang dia sudah menikahi orang yang sangat dicintainya itu, mereka sudah memiliki ikatan tertinggi yang bisa mereka capai. Mungkin tidak ada _next step_ lagi bagi mereka setelah ini, mereka tidak akan memiliki anak seperti pasangan normal, mereka benar-benar sudah berada di ujung perjalanan mereka. Tapi memangnya kenapa? Mereka hanya perlu saling mencintai sampai nanti, sampai mereka tak sanggup berjalan lagi, jadi saat ini, perjalanan mereka masih akan tetap berlanjut sebelum ada yang mengatakan kata menyerah.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto, pengantinku," bisik Sasuke. Naruto tak membalas, hanya memejamkan mata saat detik berikutnya Sasuke mengecup bibirnya lembut.

.

.

.

~The End~

.

.

.

This is the last chapter of the second part of the trilogy, hope you enjoy the story ^-^/ see you on the next part of the trilogy~

.

 _ **Author note**_ : terimakasih banyak buat yang udah ngikutin ceritanya dari awal sampai akhir ^^ semoga menghibur~ gambar bisa dilihat di facebook page: _**Noisseggra no Sekai**_. Video nya bakal nyusul nggak lama setelah chapter ini update 3 tanoshimi~… check terus FP nya ya…

Sekali lagi, yang namanya trilogy bisa diikuti per bagian (tidak harus baca awal trilogy dan akhir, karena setiap trilogy merupakan cerita selesai), jadi bagi yang keberatan karena ceritanya panjaaaaaang banget, tidak apa-apa kalau hanya mengikuti satu atau dua part trilogy nya. Tapi bagi yang berkenan mengikuti, author sangat berterimakasih :)

Soal sumpah pernikahan, itu author nyolong di internet XD dan proses pernikahannya juga comot sana sini, jadi kalo ada kesalahan mohon maaf, bukan berniat melecehkan atau semacamnya, author bukan umat dengan pernikahan seperti ini :')

Ah, untuk trilogy terakhirnya karena bakal rate M, posting setelah lebaran aja kah? Atau tetep update pas ramadhan juga? XD #nekat ini

Oia, banyak yang minta story ini dipindah ke wattpad, trus daripada posting cerita yang sama, apa last trilogy nya pindah ke wattpad aja kah? Menurut readers gimana?

Yeah ditunggu respon, pendapat, review, kritik, saran dll nya. Reviews akan dibalas di trilogy ketiga nya kalo udah update (baik yang log in ataupun yang nggak log in), kalo ingin langsung dibalas, silahkan kirim message ke facebook page Noisseggra no Sekai. Thank you~


End file.
